Gensokyo Chronicles: The Ultima Brigade War
by Ziden115
Summary: The Ultima Brigade, a cult whom is obsessed with trying recreate the Universe into their twisted vision. It is said that a group of warriors led by Yukari Yakumo and the Legendary Hero defeated them a year ago. Now they have returned and plan to destroy Gensokyo as a sign of revenge. Reimu and friends have been dragged into a new war as they search for Sora and new allies. OCs.
1. Prologue

_ Gensokyo, a place secluded away from the Outside World due to the Human and Youkai's constant wars and battles. It was at this point that a barrier known as the Great Hakurai Barrier was formed so that Youkai can live in peace away from the Humans. Humans, however, did find their way into barrier and created a village for themselves. Humans and Youkai lived somewhat in peace with one another in Gensokyo. Several centuries later however an event occurred threatened to destroy not just Gensokyo and the Outside World, but the entire universe. Thus begins the Legendary Hero, Ziden Icrim, adventures through Gensokyo and other worlds began._


	2. A New Threat and Legendary Hero appears!

The Hakurei Family is the whole reason that the Great Hakurei Barrier still exists to this day. But what most people don't know is that the Miko for the shrine is extremely lazy. Unfortunately this almost cost her and her friends lives.

Sometime in the afternoon the Miko was enjoying some tea with some friends. One wore the outfit of a witch, another had a doll floating over shoulder, the other girl was wearing maid's outfit while holding an umbrella over what appeared to be a young child that had wings coming out of her back and the last girl wore green dress and had two katanas .But wait two more people were coming, one wore what looked like pajamas with long purple hair and the other one had long red hair and wore a green dress that showed off the sides of her legs.

" Oh so you two finally got here huh?" asked the girl with bat wings," What took you two so long to get here?"

"Well Patchouli unfortunately had an asthma attack so I had go and obtain her inhaler Mistress Remilia." answered the red haired woman.

" Yes it was very unfortunate that you that you had to wait on us" said Patchouli " Hello Reimu, Marisa and Alice." the maid then cleared her throat to show her presence "Oh yes hello Sakuya and Youmu.

Reimu, the miko, stretched her her arms up in the air and yawned loudly. " Finally, I was getting of waiting for you two. Is everyone ready to start this meeting?" Everyone nodded " Good then lets talk about the problems at hand. Has everyone here heard that the animals and fairies have been acting very strange all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean Reimu?" Youmu asked.

"Well that for one, ze." as Marisa pointed towards the sky which was filled with birds, fairies and tengu flying in one direction as if they were fleeing some unholy force when all of a sudden three fairies flew into the Hakurei Shrine only to crash headfirst into a certain shrine maiden."Wowza, didn't see that one coming, didja Reddie?" Marisa said while trying her hardest not to laugh ( which was't very hard mind you).

" Shut up Marisa!" Reimu yelled at Marisa and then turned towards the fairies that crashed into her " All right you freaking fairies! What the hell is your problem, huh?!" She then noticed that the fairies were staring at something behind Remillia and she said " Pay attention to me when I'm yelling at at you! Remilia isn't the one you be afraid of... wait a minute." She then noticed a cloaked man standing behind Remilia holding a pink scythe at her throat. "R-R-Remilia!" she said as everyone pulled out their spell cards but the cloaked man pulled out a rectangular like object that shot out a bright light that struck everyone including Remilia.

"Uh uh uh." The cloaked man said as he was moving his finger back and forth. " We know all about those nasty little things called spellcards so we had this baby made! Also you should know that we are here to kill the demoness known as Yukari Yakumo, you wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?" The girls remained silent but had a mixture of angry and confused looks. " Not talking huh? Well lets see if you'll talk when this vampire's head is rolling off her body and on to the floor!" The cloaked man said as he pulled his scythe back at a force to behead beings only to hit air not flesh." What the-?" he said as he looked over at the maid who had the vampire at her side" Humph, it looks like the maid has some tricks her sleeves huh?!" he said as he laughed manically "So it looks like the spell cards weren't the only things that needed to be sealed, but it doesn't matter now cause I'm just going to kill you now. ALL OF YOU!"He said as he rushed at the maid and vampire when he suddenly stopped because of a gap that opened up in front of him " What the hell is this?!" He angrily asked but the girls all knew who it belonged to.

The gap had red ribbons tied to the top and bottom of it and the inside of it had alot of eyes inside of it and three people were walking out of it. One was a blond haired women wearing a deep purple dress, a pale pink mob cap with a thin red ribbon, and smaller ribbons tied liberally on her accessories and the tips of her hair, another had spiky black hair and light blue eyes with smile on his face, wearing a black jacket with dragons made of fire intertwining each other across the front and a burning sword and shield emblem on the back, a simple black T-shirt, black jeans with red lines going down the side with black Z emblems at the top and bottom of the red lines and red and blue shoes with white Z Emblems, and the last had blue spiky hair with a dark green headband, wearing a blue shirt with yellow-orange lines around the zipper and bottom of shirt, white leggings with brown boots, but the thing that threw the girls off was that the blue haired man carried an orange broadsword ( which is a two handed weapon mind you) in only one hand.

The cloaked did not like his chances of success dropping to zero when he saw the black haired man and blond haired woman walk through the gap along with the mystery swordsman and said " Y-Y-Y-Yukari Yakumo a-a-and the legendary hero Z-Z-Z-Ziden Icrim as well?! he said out of pure fear.

" Hey look Yukari, looks like even cloaked guy has heard of me!" the man named Ziden said cheerfully to which Yukari replied by saying 'whatever you idiot' Ziden then turned the cloaked man " All right cloaked guy, I can already tell that you're member of Organization 13 so spill it, what are you doing here?"

"Humph, I should have expected nothing less from the so-called Legendary Hero! I am here on orders from our new leader who has very big grudge against you Ziden!" He said while laughing and forming a Corridor of Darkness behind him.

" Huh? Why does your leader have a grudge against me? Have I met him before?" Ziden asked

" My leader did say you probably wouldn't remember him by hints so I'll just tell you his name to see the look on your idiotic face! It's Ultima!"He said while laughing and walking backwards into the corridor of darkness.

"..." Ziden stared blankly at the man while Yukari and the blue haired swordsman had shocked faces and then Ziden said " Ultima from the Ultima Brigade?" The cloaked man nodded and removed his hood and showed his face at last. He had rose pink ruffled hair and blue eyes and pale pink lips and then he began speak.

" I am Marluxia, the Grace Assassin, member of Organization 13 which in turn is a new subdivision for the Ultima Brigade!" He said with smirk on his face and then said " Lord Ultima will create a new universe, one free of darkness and wars, one were he rules as the Universal King! Hhahahahaahahahahahhha!" Marluxia then vanished into the CoD taking it with him. The shocked girls approached Yukari ready to ask her questions as to what is going on but her reply was 'I shall answer your questions on the spaceship' the girls were still confused and were more confused when a giant, metallic red and white object landed on the ground with a door opened with ramp extending down to the ground.

" Come on ladies, lets go!" Ziden said while entering the object with the mystery swordsman and Yukari following close behind. The girls all looked at each other with looks of confusion but Alice, Reimu, Remilia and Sakuya went inside without question with everyone else following them inside still very confused. They entered into a room filled with green chairs and couches on which sat a very bored Yukari and the mystery man sat on. They then saw the man named Ziden standing in the middle of the room and said "Welcome to the Space Exploring Battleship: The Zeta Dreadnought!" Ziden said as he welcome the girls to their seats.

" All right Yukari, can you please explain what the hell is going on?!"Reimu asked angrily

" Well where do I begin?" Yukari asked while tapping her index finger on her bottom lip." Well lets just put it like this: an evil organization has resurfaced and we need your help to defeat them." Yukari said " Ah yes, you should all introduce yourselves to those swordsman over there." The girls walked over to Ziden and the other swordsman.

" I'm Remilia, pleased to meet you" Remilia said while curtseying to Ziden " Those three over there are Sakuya, Patchouli and Meiling" she said as she pointed to them.

" Greetings, I am Youmu Konpaku, pleased to meet you." Youmu said as she bowed her head and glanced over at Ziden's sword and said " Are you skilled with that sword?" she asked, to which Ziden replied 'Of course'.

" Greetings, I'm Alice Marigold and this is Shanghai." she said as she pointed at the doll floating above her shoulder and then moved to sit down on a couch.

" Hey there, ze! I'm Marisa Kirisame!" as witch began to fly around the room on her broom.

Reimu stood were she was and kept completely silent and was glaring at Ziden.

"You know its rude to stare Miss Reimu Hakurei." Ziden said as he faked a bow. He noticed that she now had a face of shock and said " Yes, Reimu I can 'read' minds, but enough of that." Ziden said as he had appeared behind her and picked her up and placed her in a seat to much to her distress. " Now then I am Ziden Icrim, that guy over there is Ike and I'm sure you all know Yukari Yakumo. All right ladies, who feels a spaceship tour huh?" he said excitedly.

The girls all got up and began to follow Ziden on his spaceship tour still wondering what was going on. Who was that pink haired man? What is Organization 13? And most importantly what is the Ultima Brigade and its leader Ultima? These questions shall be answered as soon as this tour was done. But what they will learn ends up sending them on a journey across mysterious worlds preparing to fight this unknown organization. 


	3. The Ultima Brigade and a Twilit Mansion

_The girls all silently wondered what exactly they had been dragged into when a mysterious man known as Marluxia attacked them out of the blue, but then gap had appeared and three walked out of it, one was a man with black spiky hair, another had blue spiky hair, the last one was a blonde woman whom all of the girls knew. They were now on an spaceship tour being lead around by the man named Ziden who was happily leading the girls around showing them the different rooms and sections of the ship._

"All right, right this way is the Control Room! This is where I control this bad boy and tell it where to go!" Ziden said very cheerfully while the girls looked in awe at all of the flashing buttons and dials.

" Man look at all these shiny buttons! Ohhhhh, what does this red button do?" Marisa said as she was about to press it when Ziden immediately stopped and yelled at her not to touch that button. Marisa then stopped and said "Why not? What's the worse that could happen?" as she then pressed the button and a missile then fired out from the ship and completely blew up a tree that was near Reimu's shrine, damaging a part of the house in the Ziden and Reimu went up and knocked Marisa on her head and then proceeded to yelled at for damaging Reimu's shrine and wasting one of Ziden's missiles. Ziden lead everyone out of the Control Room and into a long hallway filled with doors.

" These are the bedrooms. Each of them has a restroom that has a toilet, sink and bathtub. Please feel to use to use them whenever you want to. Oh yes if you are confused on how to use the bathtub, sink or toilet, please ask my lovely assistant Yukari!" Ziden said as Yukari walked up and gave Ziden a hard punch to the gut causing him to fall over in pain where he heard the girls and Ike laughing." Ugh. Jeez Yukari, did you have to hit me in the gut that hard?" Ziden groaned as he slowly got back up to his feet and resumed the tour. He lead them to a room that was filled with big mysterious machines and a large window-like object that had images on it.

" This, my friends, is the T.V/Game Room! This room is made for entertainment purposes only although these Virtual Reality games can be used for training, if you want to. Those four over there sure are enjoying that T.V." Ziden said as he pointed to the 4 girls sitting on the couch whom all of the girls recognized. One was wearing a blue and white outfit similar to a Shrine Maiden's with light blue polka dots and stripes covering the blue areas. She has long light green hair, and yellow eyes. Wearing a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on one side, and a hair clip shaped like a frog's head. another one was wearing an elaborate red shirt with long white sleeves and a round mirror over the center of her chest. She wears a long black skirt with a red flower print hem. Has poofy intense blue hair and dark red eyes. Behind her is a large twisting rope circle shimenawa with shide. Another was wearing a short simple purplish-blue dress with a frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar. Has medium length blond hair, grey eyes, and wears a light brown wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top. Has white kneehighs and black shoes. The last one wearing a blue dress with lots of pockets around the hem of the skirt and her upper arm, and a dark aquamarine backpack with a golden key on the strap in front of her. She also wears a green hat with a white wispy symbol on it, blue wellington boots and carries a cattail. She has blue hair tied into twin tails and blue eyes. Reimu ran up to them to greet them.

"Sanae, Kanako, Suwako and Nitori! What are you guys doing here?!" Reimu asked them as Ziden walked up to them as well as the other girls. " Let me guess, This idiot brought you here didn't he?" She said pointing at Ziden.

" Yes he did." Sanae said nonchalantly " We found him face down in front of our shrine unconscious. When I first saw him I thought someone thrown his dead body on our shrine's steps. But when I took a closer look at his face I instantly recognized him! He's the Legendary Ziden Icrim!" Sanae said as she squeed with joy at the mere sound of his name. " Hey Mister Ziden, I used to always watch your animes when i was younger! I especially loved ' Zero Ronin, The Machine of the Legendary Hero' it was awesome!" She exclaimed as she speaking to Ziden even though the girls and Ike had no idea what she was talking about.

" Its always nice to meet a fan." Ziden said while running his hand through his hair as if very annoyed and then he took a quick look around the room and said " Where did that ice fairy and Tengu reporter go? Ziden asked.

" Oh, Cirno went one of the rooms to take a nap and Aya is wandering around taking pictures of your ship." Nitori said. " Also when are we going to take off into space anyway?"

" Hey you girls ready to get going and head out into space?" Ziden asked as the girls all slowly nodded their heads. Ziden then touched something on his sleeve and then everyone felt the ship lurch upwards. Ziden then reached into his pockets and pulled out sphere-like objects and threw them at the girls and said " These are Exspheres. I heard from Yukari that your ability to use spell cards had been sealed by that weirdo at the shrine, but these will allow you to learn new techniques that could rival the power of your spell cards." Ziden said as he waited for questions from the girls when Alice raised her hand to ask a question.

" How exactly do you use these Exspheres and how do we know how to use these techniques anyways?" Alice asked politely

" First you place the Exsphere somewhere on your body and secondly it will sorta pop into your mind. Also when you 'equip' the exsphere, it will look at what kind of attacks you will learn down the road. For example." Ziden said as he pointed at Youmu " Youmu's Exsphere will teach her various sword artes and techniques such as the easy to learn Demon Fang." Ziden noticed that Patchouli had her hand raised. " Yes Ms. Knowledge?"

" So would my Exsphere teach me elemental magic? And also please refer to me as Patchouli. We are all allies here so lets all be on a first name basis, okay Ziden?" Patchouli said as Ziden nodded as Remilia raised her hand next.

" All right human guy, what will mine teach me and when is this little Q&A session going to be so we can ask our questions and eat?" Remilia asked rudely

" Dark based magic and spear techniques." Ziden said while ignoring her rudeness and then said " You girls ready to eat?" Everyone nodded yes when all of a sudden he felt a tug on his arm and looked over to see Sakuya pulling on his sleeve, startling him. " Woahhh! How'd you get over here that fast?!" Ziden asked Sakuya who still had the same emotionless face on.

"I stopped time and walked over to you. Would you if I helped to make to make the food?" Sakuya asked Ziden in an extremely polite voice. " As you can tell my mistress is a vampire who needs blood to feast on and I wanted to head back to Scarlet Devil Mansion to go get some blood for her." she said which shocked Ike

" Wait so she just drinks human blood?!" Ike asked completely shocked.

" Yes and Sakuya, there is no need to run back to your Mansion to get blood. I have some stored in the kitchen fridge and yes, Sakuya you may help with the food." Ziden said in oddly relaxed voice.

Remilia then flew over to Ziden with a panicked look on her face " Oh my god, I forgot about Flandre! Human stop this ship and let me get her!" Remilia yelled at Ziden.

" There is no need for that, just watch vampire girl." Ziden said as he held out his hand. Everyone stared at it until a black orb appeared in his hand and he then threw into the wall forming a vortex that showed a little blond girl with metallic wings that had colorful crystals on them. The girl had a shocked look on her face as she looked into the strange vortex. Her shocked face turned into a happy one as she saw familiar face inside the vortex. She then leapt through the vortex, tackling Remilia with a very strong hug.

"BIG SIS!" Flandre said while hugging Remilia and then noticed Reimu and Marisa " Oh its Reimu and Marisa too!" Everyone was shocked as Flandre flew in through the vortex that Ziden conjured up.

All right, who wants to eat?" Ziden said while walking through the door. Everyone followed except Kanako and Suwako who stayed behind to watch the T.V.

Ziden lead them into a large grey colored room that had a long red table in it with well cushioned chairs around when Ziden then said " Welcome to the Dining Room! Everyone please take a seat and wait for me to make the food. Also think of what questions to ask me or Yukari because I am itching to get started on this adventure! Sakuya come with me to the kitchen please?" Ziden asked as she nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Leaving the girls to talk among themselves.

" Hmmm, these Exspheres things sure do sound useful. I wonder what mine will teach me?" Marisa asked while applying it to the back of her hand. Everyone saw how it stuck to skin so easily and then began to place theirs on the back of their hands as well.

" Hey big sis? Where are we right now?" Flandre asked to Remilia

" We are in some weird human's ship." Remilia answered

Youmu was having a conversation with Ike about their weapons. " So Ike I have to ask, Your sword seems to have a strange energy coming from it. Is there a particular reason why that is?"

" Well my sword, Ragnell, has been blessed by both the Goddess Ashura and Yune. This sword is special one. I have been using it since I left my world." Ike said while showing his sword to Youmu. " What about your swords? Do you use both of your swords at the same time?"

Youmu unsheathed her katanas and showed them to Ike " The long sword is Roukanken, a sword that was forged by Youkai and can kill 10 phantoms in one swing. The shorter sword is Hakurouken, a sword passed down in my family for generations and can slice through confusion."

Ike liked the fact there was another swordsman other than Ziden on this ship. Ike then asked a simple question " Youmu, would you like to spar sometime? I'd ask Ziden but I've gotten bored of fighting of him." Ike asked

" Of course Ike. I'll take you on anytime." Youmu said while sheathing her swords. " I have to ask, does Ziden have any notable swords?"

" Yes, I know the sword on his back, Crimson Edge, can cut through almost anything and it can shoot fire from it. I know he has a katana made of pure fire called Nosada and a katana made of pure ice called Ama-no-Murakamo, and a sword that transform into different shapes and sizes, heck I've seen it transform into gigantic sword to which Ziden referred as 'his Zankantou' its name was the Type-3 Miracle Blade. He told its made of something called Miracle Matter." Ike said while putting away Ragnell.

They then noticed Ziden and some servants carrying trays of food and placed them on the table. The girls couldn't believe what was in front of them. Beautifully decorated cakes and deserts were arranged all over the table. Sakuya informed everyone that the cake with red icing is only for Remilia and Flandre only. Of course no one except the Scarlet sisters ate the red cake. Of course after they were done enjoying the meal, Reimu began to ask to Ziden and Yukari the questions she was waiting to get answered.

" All right I'll admit that was a good meal, but know we need some answers, now!" Reimu asked getting everyones attention " What is Organization XIII and what is the Ultima Brigade?"

Ziden looked over Yukari who nodded at him giving him the permission to tell them "I don't know much about Organization XIII, but I do know the Ultima Brigade well enough. The Ultima Brigade is an evil cult with the solitary goal of destroying and recreating the universe in their own image. One where they rule. One where there is no weak beings. One where there only strong beings. One where there is no light or opposition. One where the sick are slaughtered like pigs. Their leader's name is Ultima. That guy was properly named. That guy gave me a run for my money. Heck, I would have lost if Yukari and Ike hadn't come to my aid. But I want all of you to know if you see a man in a black kimono with shoulder length jet black hair with red cat-like eyes, do not I repeat do not try and fight him, understand?" Everyone nodded in unison. " Now we are on our way to another world in order to find a boy in red wielding something called a 'keyblade' so get your Exspheres ready and lets go to the Teleportation Room and enter this new world, all right guys? Oh right I almost forgot although you guys can't use spellcards you guys can still fly and fire off bullets so remember that. All right lets go!" Ziden said as he lead everyone into a room that had a giant, glowing circle. " This is the Teleportation Circle, it is going to take us down to the world without physically landing on the world, any questions?" Ziden noticed that Patchouli had a question. " If its about your inhaler, here." Ziden then threw the inhaler at Patchouli who barely caught it. " All right lets go!" Ziden said as the Circle began to glow with a mysterious light as it engulfed everyone making them vanish.

_Somewhere unknown_

" The girls have made their descent into the worlds." A cloaked figure said.

" So the Legendary Hero found some new friends to aid himself this time, huh?" Another cloaked man said.

" Do not worry about them, worry about the boy who wields the key. His power will help to achieve our goals. Kingdom Hearts will be ours." Another cloaked man said will raising his arms skyward.

_Back to the heroes of this tale_

As soon the bright light ended the girls found themselves in a forest clearing in front of an abandoned mansion that looked severely rundown.

" Man what a dump, ze! Kinda reminds me of a certain Scarlet Devil's mansion!" Marisa exclaimed while a certain vampire punched her into a pillar. " Ow! What was that for Remi?!" she said as Ziden and Reimu snickered at the moment " Hey whats so funny Spikey and Reddie?!" she said as she slowly got back up. She then noticed some figures approaching the mansion from beyond the locked gate.

Meiling noticed this and yelled to everyone " Hey there's someone running towards the mansion! And he's being chased by white creatures!" She said as everyone ran towards the gate to see. Sure enough a blond kid was running towards the mansion being chased by mysterious white creature floating towards him like deflating balloons.

Somewhere Else

A man wrapped in red bandages and a man in black coat stand there looking at the situation that was occurring outside " So it appears we have uninvited guests approaching the mansion DiZ." The man in the black coat said.

"Humph, those disgusting nobodies! So they finally made their move, huh? Why don't you go and greet our guests?" DiZ said to the man in black who had created a CoD and had walked through it. DiZ then laughed and said " And soon the boy shall awaken and take care of these annoying nobodies!" he said as the screen showed a brown haired boy in red sleeping in a white flower-like pod...

_The girls had learned the purpose of the Ultima Brigade. They want to destroy and recreate the universe in their own sick, twisted image. After Ziden gave them Exspheres to augment their abilities in order to replace their now useless spellcards. They know found themselves in front of an abandoned mansion ready to test their new abilities against these white foes._


	4. Heartless! Nobodies! Plumbers?

**Sinister Sundown (Kingdom Hearts 2)**

"Ugh! Don't these guys ever give up?!" The blond kid said while running away from the white creatures. He then found himself in front of the locked gates of the mansion." Great. Invite here and lock me out... huh?" He then noticed people behind the gates. " Hey! Open up the gates! I'm here like you asked!" He noticed that group were confused and looking at something behind him. He turned around to see a cloaked man wielding a sword that looked like a black and red bat wing with a light blue eye near the hilt of it. " Hey you're that guy from before! How do I get past that lock?"

" Use the keyblade." The cloaked man said with his back turned to the boy. The blond kid thought for a moment then pulled out a key-shaped weapon and pointed it at the gate as a bright light shot out from it and struck the lock enveloping it and then the lock completely vanished as the gate slowly opened as he quickly dashed past the group into the mansion.

" Man that kid sure had ants in his pants, huh?" Ziden said while walking through the door and stopped and turned the girls and said " Reimu, Marisa you're with me. Everyone else hold off those creatures! Time to give those Exspheres a workout! Remember the more enemies you beat, the more your Exsphere will grow giving you access to stronger moves got it?" everyone nodded while getting ready to fight the white creatures. " All right lets go ladies! Lets find that boy in red!" Ziden Said as Marisa flew in on her broom as Ziden and Reimu followed suit.

Ziden spotted the boy fighting off white creatures. " Hey kid! Need a hand?" Ziden yelled

" I'd appreciate it, the name's Roxas not kid!" Roxas said while he batted the white creature away.

" All right! Lets see what this bad boy can do!" Marisa exclaimed while raising her hand to sky as a bright light enveloped her hand and she pointed her hand at the white creature. " Lets do this! Comet!" she yelled as a barrage of comets blasted the white creature launching them all over. " Holy crap ze! That was awesome" She exclaimed while jumping up and down out of pure joy. Reimu looked at the attack with awe and then looked at her Exsphere wondering' what will mine do'.She then pointed her hand at the white creatures in front of her.

"Photon!" Reimu yelled as a yellow orb surrounded the creature and exploded leaving nothing but green orbs and small yellow diamonds " Hmm? What are those things?" She asked Roxas.

" The yellow diamonds are Munny and the green orbs restore health" Roxas said while dispatching another white creature. Reimu immediately ran towards the Munny and found that they flew into her pocket as she got close to them. Ziden looked confused as he Reimu running around scrambling to gather the Munny around her.

" Hey Marisa, is Reimu always like this when it comes to money?" Ziden asked while scratching his head in confusion.

" Yep! Its for her donation box back at her shrine, ze!" Marisa said hitting more creatures with Comet causing more Munny. She then noticed her Exsphere emitting a bright light. " Hey Ziden, why is my Exsphere glowing?" She asked Ziden while he was slicing through the last of the white creature with the Crimson Edge.

" That means that it ' leveled up'. Essentially it will get stronger and teach you stronger artes and abilities." Ziden said while picking up the Munny and health orbs.

**Lazy Afternoon ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

After the white creatures had been dealt with, The girls and Ziden introduced themselves to Roxas who in turn introduced himself to them. Ziden asked Roxas what he was doing here and he explained what happened to him in extreme detail while they entered the library. Reimu told Ziden to keep an eye on Marisa as she known for stealing books.

" Man Roxas! Talk about a brand new way of ending Summer Vacation." Ziden said while talking to Roxas. " So the boy in red is named Sora, huh?" Ziden said to himself while looking through the books. Roxas noticed that there was coloring utensils on the table in the middle of the room and begin to draw 3 circles on it when suddenly the floor began to glow and then disappear leaving a gray staircase leading to a hidden basement. Ziden and Reimu were surprised when it appeared out of nowhere and they prepared to walk down the stairs they noticed that Marisa was still upstairs looking at the books. " Hey Marisa, you coming with us or not?" Ziden said while slowly descending the staircase.

" Nope! I'm just going to look at these books for a while, ze! I'll see you guys when you come back, all right? Marisa said while reading a book.

The trio made their way into a room that had a computer like object in it. Roxas then walked up to the computer to get a closer look at it. He then had a sharp headache as he held his hand to his to head as if remembering something.

Flashback

In an unknown city somewhere the boy known as Roxas was wearing a black jacket members of the organization wear was walking down the dark street as he spotted a red haired man in the same black jacket stood in front him leaning on the side of a building as if he was waiting for Roxas to come by.

" So its true, you really are leaving then/" The red haired said to Roxas

" Yeah." Roxas said while walking past him

" Roxas! The Organization will destroy you if you leave!" the red haired yelled at Roxas

" Nobody would miss me." Roxas said while leaving the red haired man behind.

" Thats not true. I would miss you." The red haired man said while looking depressed

Later on that day after what looked like a fight Roxas stood over a silver haired boy wearing a black blindfold who looked like he lost the fight.

"Why? Why do you have the keyblade?!" The silver haired youth said with anger in his voice

" Shut up!" Roxas said as he lifted his keyblade to deal the final blow only to have his opponent counter with his own keyblade knocking Roxas back and unconscious. He then walked up to Roxas and stabbed his keyblade into the ground next to Roxas' head.

Later in an underground basement

A man in red bandages and a man in black coat looked at the unconscious Roxas

" What shall you do with him DiZ?" The man in black asked

" I shall create a fake town and replace his memories with fake ones. He should be grateful." DiZ said to the Man in Black " Within a years time, Namine should be done gathering Sora's memories and then Roxas shall give the rest to Sora."

Back to reality

Roxas looked the computer in pure rage and then summoned the keyblade beginning to smash the computer with it shocking Ziden and Reimu.

" Whoa Roxas! We could have salvaged some info from that computer, man!" Ziden said walking towards the wrecked computer.

" Lets go." Roxas said while walking towards the door. They entered a small blue room that had green lines everywhere when all of a sudden the white creature appeared out of nowhere. But Ziden noticed that these ones looked different from the ones they fought earlier. These ones had long arms and seemed transform into different things such a large sword and small, hexagonal shield. The other ones looked white humanoid with large spikes going down the arm and could fly and phase through the ground. The trio drew their weapons ready for a fight as Ziden made the first move.

" Demon's Wave!" Ziden yelled as he swung his sword vertically causing a shock wave to shoot out and strike the white creatures scattering them in the process. " Heh, heh, time to party!" Ziden said as he leapt into the sky and began comboing the creatures with his sword with style and grace, taking out alot of them. Roxas began to attack the creature with his keyblade taking them out as well. Reimu however was running around gathering the munny that was falling from the defeated enemies leaving Roxas and ziden looking with sweatdrops on them as they looked at her. They noticed that a white creature was escaping through the other door. " Come on Reimu! After that thing!" Ziden yelled and then noticed that Reimu was still collecting the fallen Munny. " God Dammit." Ziden said running towards Reimu and picked her up much to her discontent and raced after the fleeing white creature.

" Wait up guys!" Roxas said while dispatching the last of the creatures as he noticed a CoD forming with a red haired man emerging from it. " Axel." Roxas said with a sad voice.

"Oh! So you do remember me this time! Well its too late!" Axel said while creating a ring of fire around the room. Roxas reacts by summoning a white keyblade ( Oathkeeper) in one hand and a black keyblade ( Oblivion) in the other hand suprising Axel. " Two keyblades?!" Axel said while fire was wrapping around his hands creating chakrams as he prepared to fight Roxas.

**The 13th Struggle ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Axel then lit the floor on fire causing Roxas' feet feet to burn. Roxas then charged at Axel who leapt into the fire to doge Roxas. Axel dashed out of the fire causing a pillar of fire to follow him which Roxas dodged and threw Oblivion at Axel striking him multiple times as Roxas followed up with a vicious combo with Oathkeeper launching Axel into the air completely stunned. Roxas leapt up and caught Oblivion and began to combo Axel mercilessly as he ended the assault by slamming both of his keyblades into Axel's stomach ( essentially imagine the Clear Light Reaction Command from KH2) knocking him into the ground creating pillars of light erasing all of the fire in the room.

"...Not...bad...Ro...xas.." Axel struggled to say while he was on the ground with darkness enveloping him.

" I'll see in the next life Axel." Roxas said while de-summoning his keyblades.

Axel closed his eyes and thought for a moment " Yeah...I'll..see...you...there..." He said as the darkness fully engulfed him. Roxas tried not to cry over the death of his one true friend. Roxas then ran through the door that Ziden and Reimu went through earlier. He entered a completely white room with a large white pod in the middle of it. He also noticed Reimu beating Ziden over the head with her gohei while yelling at him to stop carrying her around like a ragdoll.

All of a sudden a man wrapped in red bandages appeared in front of the white pod. " It is about time you showed up Roxas." The mystery man said. " It is time to return to where you come from."

" No! I want to live my own life! Not someone else's." Roxas said while summoning his keyblade and swung it at the mystery man as Ziden and Reimu looked on. Roxas went right through him as the mystery man began to speak again.

" I am sorry, but this is only a hologram. It is time for you to return to Sora." The mystery man said while Roxas looked at him with pure hate. The front half of the pod began to open like a flower.

" I hate you." Roxas said with pure disdain in his voice.

" Oh, then make sure and pass on your hate to Sora." The man said before disappearing

Roxas looked at the boy in the pod. He then looked at his hand which was now disappearing and then said " It looks like my summer vacation is...over." he said before he fully disappeared leaving Ziden and Reimu in shock.

Sora ( Kingdom Hearts II)

The boy in red began to stir and awakened with a yawn and leapt out of the pod. He noticed that there were two people in the room with him. " Huh? Who are you two?" The boy asked them as they introduced themselves. " Well I'm Sora!" Sora said while putting his hands behind his head " Do you two know I got here? I can't seem to remember?" Sora said while scratching his head. All of a sudden an large white duck wearing a blue shirt and hat, and a large dog like creature wearing a green sweater with a black zip-up vest and orange baggy pants walked into the room. " Donald! Goofy!" Sora while running towards the strange pair.

" Hiya Sora! Boy it feels we've been asleep for a long time." Goofy said while stretching as he noticed the two other people in the room. " Gawrsh who are those two?" Goofy asked Sora.

" Thats Ziden and Reimu!" Sora said happily " They said they were looking for me!" Ziden then remembered his allies fighting outside.

" Oh crap I forgot! Hey kid are you good at fighting?" Ziden asked as Sora and friends nodded. " Come on! My friends need help outside!" Ziden said while running out of the basement grabbing Marisa along the way making their to the mansion when he saw the girls inside the foyer resting from their long battle. " Oh you guys are all right." Ziden said while putting Marisa down as Sora, Donald and Goofy entered the room. " All right everyone time for introductions!" Everyone began to introduce themselves as they left the mansion, through a forest and entered a city.

Lazy Afternoon ( Kingdom Hearts II)

" Whoa! What is this place?!" Marisa said while flying around on her broom. " This a cool little town, ze!" Ziden and Sora noticed that three kids were walking over to them. One was a girl wearing an orange shirt white floral designs on it, one was a boy wearing a red jersey and the other was grey zip-up vest with a black shirt that had a white skull and cross bones on it.

" Hmm. You guys look like your new in town. I'm Olette, and over there is Hayner and Pence! What's your names, if you don't mind me asking?" Olette asked as everyone introduced themselves to the kids.

" Hey I got a question? Is there somewhere with a nice view of the sunset?" Ziden asked as Olette led them through the town and up a large slope until they reached train station over looking the town. Everyone except Ziden, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Meiling who stayed outside to look at the sunset, went inside the building to see the trains. " Man that is a nice looking sunset." Ziden said while entranced by its beauty

" Yes, it is nice. I've seen alot of nice sunsets during my gatekeeper job." Meiling said to Ziden who now looked curious.

" You're a gatekeeper?" Ziden asked Meiling

" Yep! I mean it isn't exactly fun, but its not boring either. I mean thats how I met Reimu and Marisa." Meiling said to Ziden " Although Marisa isn't really welcome because she steals Patchy's books on a weekly basis." She said with a sigh " That was back when we could use spellcards, but these Exspheres are cool though. Thanks Ziden!" She said with a smile.

**Tension Rising ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Of course the nice mood was ruined when the white creatures appeared. " What the heck are these things" Sora asked while summoning his keyblade ready to fight.

" Gwarsh, these guys don't look like Heartless" Goofy said with his shield out.

" Who cares!" Donald said with his wand out.

A barrier formed in front of the train station and the entrance to the slope. Meiling made the first move as she leapt at the creatures and proceeded to strike them with flurries of fists and kicks leaving Sora and Ziden stunned. " Hey! Mind giving me a hand, here?!" She said while fending off the creatures. Sora and Ziden jumped into the fray began taking out the creatures left and right.

" Thunder!" Donald yelled as a thunderbolt struck a group of enemies taking them out in the process. Ziden scrambled to collect the Munny that dropped from them as Ziden began his assault.

" Crimson Storm!" Ziden yelled as a multitude of red sword slashes erupted from his sword swing taking out a large number of enemies.

Sora leapt into the air pointing his keyblade as a large orange ball formed at the tip " Take this! Ragnarok!" Sora yelled as the ball exploded into orange lights piercing the creatures juggling them into the air.

But the creatures kept coming as the 5 fighters became tired and fell down with Sora saying " Come on! Enough already!" He said as the creatures rushed them only to get intercepted by a mouse in a black coat wielding a keyblade.

" K-K-King Mickey" Sora, Donald and Goofy said in unison only to have Mickey shush them.

" There is no time to catch up! Take this and board the train heading to the Mysterious Tower!" Mickey said while handing Sora a pouch before running off.

Lazy afternoon ( Kingdom Hearts II)

The group all got up and entered the train station and told the girls what happened as they went towards the train they were told to take. The train had a Magician's Hat on top of it and was colored blue with white stars all over it. Everyone except Ziden and Sora boarded the trian while they were saying good bye to Hayner and friends.

" Well I guess this is good-bye then." Olette said while looking sad " Will you guys be coming back to visit us?"

" Of course! We'll be back to visit you guys in- Whats the name of this town again?" Ziden asked Olette as she told him " We'll be visiting Twilight Town again someday."Ziden said with a smile. He looked over at Sora who seemed to have tears coming from his eyes. " Hey Sora. Why are you crying?"

" What? I'm not crying- huh?" Sora said while wiping his eyes dry. " W-Why am I crying?"

Ziden then dragged Sora onto the train leaving Hayner and friends confused.

" That kid. I don't know why, but I feel like I know that kid." Pence said while rubbing his chin and watching the train leave going to an unknown.

" Whatever Pence. Lets get back to the hideout." Hayner said while walking away.

Meanwhile on the train

Magical Mystery ( Kingdom Hearts II)

" Hey Ziden, I've meaning to ask. How come we can hear music playing wherever we are?" Patchouli asked Ziden whom was sitting right next to her.

" Well thats because a god from my world, the Outside World you call it, watches peoples adventures and plays music according to the situation allowing everyone to hear." Ziden said Patchouli listened intently. " Henry seems to like my adventures the most because he created obstacles just for me that work sorta like video games back in the outside world. They are called Gates and there are 5 different kinds of Gates: Platformers, Gauntlets, Speed, Chase and Boss Fight. Here. This book will tell you everything." Ziden said as he handed a brown book that was titled 'Gates, The Fun Obstacles by Ziden Icrim' to Patchouli who accepted it. " I'm sure a smart and beautiful woman such as yourself can understand it." Ziden said in a flirtatious manner which made Patchouli blush as she began to read the book.

" So that weapon is something only you can use, right Sora?" Remilia asked while waiting for Sora's answer.

" Yeah, I guess. I remember hearing that it chooses someone only if that person is worthy of wielding one." Sora said with his hands behind his head

" So there isn't just one?" Sakuya asked

" Nope! I know that I have one and King Mickey has one but thats all I know who have one." Sora said

" So can I wield one? I'm pretty sure I'm more than worthy!" Remilia said while showing a very sharp smile that showed her fangs jarring Sora.

" I don't know. All I remember was having this weird dream with me choosing 2 items and answering questions." Sora said while thinking. Remilia began to daydream about what her keyblade will look like when interrupted everyone by saying.

"Ugh! When are we getting to this Tower! I'm bored!" Ziden complained as everyone ignored him and continued their conversations.

" So Yukari? How exactly do you know Ziden and Ike?" Reimu asked

" I know Ziden because of his mother whom I know very well. I watched over him as he grew up into the hero he now. I met Ike during our last tango with the Ultima Brigade.." Yukari said.

" So this Ziden, can we trust him?" Alice asked.

" Yes although he does have his quarks. Like he will flirt with all of you at one point during this journey. Ziden is a very rash person and will often jump into situations without thinking of the consequences of his actions." Yukari said " But Ziden is very kind person at heart and cares for his friends and teammates. I trust him. Somewhat."

" Hey look a tower!" Marisa said while pointing out the window. Sure enough there was tower in the distance. The train ended up arriving at their destination which surprised them as it was a tower on a floating island. They all stepped off the train looking around at their new surroundings. Ziden noticed that there was treasure chest scattered throughout the small island. " Oh sweet! Treasure!" Marisa said while trying to open it. She noticed it had a keyhole and dragged Sora over to it " Open it quick key-kid!" Marisa said while Sora tapped the treasure chest and it opened as a container with a green liquid popped.

" Oh its just a potion." Sora said while walking towards the tower. The noticed that a large man was in front the door peeking in. " Hey what are you doing?"

" Shush! I just sent in some Heartless to turn the sorcerer into a heartless!" The large man said.

" Heartless?!" Sora, Donald and Goofy said in unison

" Yep! Heartless are the creatures that are gonna help me and Maleficent conquer all worlds!" He said while laughing

" Maleficent, huh?" Sora said before they started laughing

" Huh?! What so funny you bozos- what the?!" He said while turning to look at the people laughing at him shocking Donald and Goofy " What are you two doing here?!"

" Pete! What are YOU doing here?!" Donald said angrily

" Huh? Who's this Pete guy?" Sora asked Goofy

" Pete is trouble maker who was banished into another dimension by our King." Goofy said answering Sora's question " The question is: how did he get out?"

" Why Maleficent busted me out of course! In fact she'd gonna be glad when I turn the sorcerer in this tower into a Heart-" Pete said before being interrupted by Sora

" She's toast." Sora said with his hands behind his head

" What?! So it was you!" Heartless Squad Round up!" Pete said while summoning shadow-like creatures from nowhere.

Working Together ( Kingdom Hearts II)

While the others started to run over to help, Sora stopped them and said " Stay back! We can handle these guys" Sora said while summoning his keyblade as he then noticed that Pete was long gone.

Sora dashed at the creatures beating them senseless with his keyblade. Donald was blasting them with thunder magic while Goofy was charging through them with his shield. The shadow creatures were defeated with ease, Sora put away his keyblade and saw Pete hiding behind the bush " All right spill it! Who lives in this tower, Pete!" Sora asked

" Why the mighty Yen Sid of course!" Pete said before he ran away.

" Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald said before running inside the tower

" Who is Yen Sid?" Sora asked as the others entered tower.

" Master Yen Sid is the one who trained the King in magic." Goofy said as they entered the tower.

Magical Mystery ( Kingdom Hearts II)

After ascending the tower some and opening a few treasure chests. " I don't get it. Why are there so many heartless? Aren't the worlds at peace?" Sora said while everyone entered a room that had desk with someone behind wearing a wizard's hat, a blue cloak and had gray beard.

" Ah. I was wondering when you would show up, Sora." the man said while running his fingers through his beard

Donald and Goofy bowed to him and said " Master Yen Sid!" in unison

" Ah yes Donald and Goofy. It has been awhile has it not?" Yen Sid said " But before we continue, Sora please go see the three fairies through that door over there for a change of clothes. Those clothes you are wearing are too small." He said while Sora looked at how small his clothes have gotten. Sora walked into the door he was instructed to enter as Ziden followed behind.

When the duo entered the room, the three fairies approached Sora ready to change his clothes. Ziden laughed as they had put a princess' dress on Sora. Sora yelled at them to make up their mind already. The three fairies bickered a little and then decided to combine their magic as it hit Sora's clothes changing them drastically. The hoodie is colored black, with silver pauldron-like additions to his sleeves and white lining. His undershirt is a navy blue with a red patch in the center. His pants, similar to chaps, are colored black on the outside, and a navy blue on the inside, lined with silver-white edging. Yellow straps criss-cross around his pants, held together with a black belt. The pants feature red pockets with a black cross over them. His gloves are colored black on the outside and white on the inside with a yellow line running around them. He also wears large black-yellow shoes with silver soles, a zipper running across the top, and black straps holding them together with buckles here and there. Ziden looked impressed at Sora's new clothes. The fairies proceeded to tell him that the clothes have special powers as they handed him yellow orb which he absorbed. A bright light surrounded Sora as it eventually died down showing Sora now wearing a red and black version of his outfit as red electricity sparked around him. Ziden noticed that he had another keyblade in his hand. Sora then changed back to his regular form as the fairies gave him a device that tells how much drive energy he has left. Sora thanks the fairies and leaves the room with Ziden they rejoined the group. Sora noticed that Yukari was glaring at Ziden with an annoyed look as she proceeded to talk to Ziden.

" Ziden, how long were you going to keep silent about losing your powers...AGAIN?!" Yukari said with much anger in her voice. Ziden remained silent with his arms crossed refusing to say anything. Yukari then grabbed Ziden by his collar and forces him against the wall.

"Meh. Its not like I lost all of them. I've still got Rebirth, Regeneration and control over Space." Ziden said while not impressed with Yukari's act of violence. " I lost them during that large demon invasion I was dealing with. I was going to go find them until a certain youkai decides to spirit me away Gensokyo...again." Yukari puts Ziden down and walks away " all right Yen Sid, what are we dealing with?" Ziden asked as if nothing happened just now.

" Of course. I'm sure you all know of the Ultima Brigade, correct?" Yen Sid asked as everyone except Sora, Donald and Goofy nodded. Yen Sid waved his hand causing a hologram of Donald appeared. " Now then, when a person's heart succumbs to darkness, a Heartless is created." He said as Donald's image changed into a shadow like creature like the ones they encountered earlier. " This is a Heartless. These creatures of the dark scramble around looking for hearts to steal. They are mindless, as they live solely by instinct. There are many types of Heartless, be careful for some are exceptionally powerful." He said while waving his hand to show image of Goofy. " Now when a person with strong will loses their heart to darkness an empty shell is left behind." He said as Goofy's image changed to a white humanoid creature. " This is a Nobody. a being devoid of a heart or emotions. The ones you see before you is known as a Dusk, the weakest form of a Nobody. Unlike Heartless, they are cunning and are capable of thought making them dangerous. There are different types of Nobodies each with their own unique powers and abilities. But the ones you should you should worry about are these ones." He said as the image now showed 3 cloaked figures. " They are Organization 13, a group of powerful nobodies. They lead over the lesser Nobodies. I do not know what their goals are, but I do know this. They may seem to act like they have hearts, but they don't. Nobodies can't feel anything. Beware of them young heroes. Now then, because of Sora saving the worlds from Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness, the worlds are now closed from each other, but with the keyblade you can reopen these worlds. all you have to do is find these gateways hidden on these worlds. I must warn you Sora, this journey will be twice as difficult as your last one." He said as Sora looked saddened.

"*Sigh*, just when I thought I could back home to the Islands." Sora said while looking down " Ah well, at least now we can look for Riku! By the way, how are we going to get to these worlds with no Gummi Ship?" Sora asked as Ziden stepped up to give the answer.

Sora ( Kingdom Hearts II)

" I have a spaceship! You can use that, after all we're in this together, right guys?" Ziden said while everyone nodded. " All right everyone head outside and get ready to board the ship!" He said as everyone except Yukari left to head outside. Ziden turned to Yen Sid with a serious face. " Yen Sid. Is it true that Ultima wasn't the god that the Ultima Brigade believe in?" He said shocking Yukari.

" Unfortunately yes. Their god's name is Omega, a man you should be more than familiar with, after all he is your clone." Yen Sid said to Ziden " The last time you fought him, you beat your clone into such a state where he needed people to protect him while he recovers thus creating the Ultima Brigade. Any other questions you need answered?" Yen Sid asked Ziden

" Just one more. Where is 'he'?" Ziden asked

" That I do not know. I have not sensed any disturbances in the darkness since you last defeated him." Yen Sid said while rubbing his beard. Ziden bowed his head in thanks and left to meet up with his new allies leaving Yukari and Yen Sid alone.

"*sigh*. He sure does remind me of his mother when she was younger." Yukari said walking after him.

Yen Sid looked out of his window and looked at the sky. " I hope Ziden and Sora can defeat these dangerous foes."

The Magic Circle appeared around the group again as it enveloped the group in the bright light. The Light ended as they found themselves in the control room of the spaceship. " All right guys lets go to the next World!" Ziden said as flew by a new world which looked like a a regular planet except it clouds with eyes orbiting the world. " Sorry Sora I know you totally want a tour of my awesome ship, but its time for adventure!" They had teleported to the new world, ready to face this new threat. The light stopped they saw that they were at a port. They also that were mushroom people at this port.

Ground Theme ( Super Mario Bros.)

" Whoa! What is this place?! It looks so cool!" Sora said while looking around, he also noticed two people approaching them. One had on blue overalls with a red shirt underneath. The other one was also wearing blue overalls but had a green shirt underneath. They walked up to Ziden who said.

" Mario and Luwiggi- I mean Luigi! I knew we were in the Mushroom Kingdom! So what are the famous Bros. up to this time?" Ziden asked

" Princess Peach gave us this treasure map, so we are heading to a place called Rogueport so that we can meet up with her and find it together! You and your friends want to come too?" Mario asked as Ziden nodded. Everyone introduced themselves to Mario and Luigi. Everyone followed Mario and Luigi to the boat they were taking to Rogueport.

_So the group began their voyage to Rogueport as Ziden explained what was going on to Mario and Luigi who were shocked to learn that the Ultima Brigade was back and had back-up. The group reflected on what they learned from master Yen Sid: The Heartless and Nobodies. Dangerous foes that were sure to appear wherever they went. But what they didn't know that a new danger was waiting for them in Rogueport..._

Author's Notes: From now on music shall be playing for the upcoming chapters and also if you all want me to write down the artes and abilities the girls know currently. Also yes this a Paper Mario Thousand Year Door Arc with each Chapter happening in one chapter making this an 8-Chapter Arc. Please enjoy future releases!


	5. Crystal Stars and Roasted Kalamari!

_The group began their venture into an unknown land. It had been a long day for the group. Heartless. Nobodies. Organization 13. Ultima Brigade. They relaxed on the boat ride while having conversations with each other. Ziden was talking to the Mario Bros and Sora. Ike was talking to Remilia, Flandre and Sakuya who was holding umbrellas over their heads to protect them from sunlight. Donald was talking to Patchouli, Alice and Marisa about magic. Reimu was counting all the Munny she collected from previous fights with the Heartless and Nobodies. Yukari, who was still upset at Ziden losing his powers again, stared at the ocean to calm herself down. Goofy and Meiling were sitting down talking about their jobs. Youmu was looking at her swords, making sure they were sharp and ready to fight. The ship had set out to sea and was chugging along at a steady pace._

S**ailing to Rogueport ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Wow. So you two fight this guy named Bowser while saving the princess? Man thats cool!" Sora said while very excited after hearing tales of Mario and Luigi's adventures through the Mushroom Kingdom.

" Not as cool as you though! You took down a guy threatening to drown all worlds in eternal darkness! Can't lie, kid that is pretty awesome!" Ziden said while giving Sora a pat on the back for taking out Ansem.

" Really? Thanks! By the way those two are vampires right?" Sora said while pointing over at Remilia and Flandre as Ziden nodded to signify that they are vampires. " Well I mean if they can't be in sunlight, how are they going to fight effectively during the day?" Sora asked

" I'll do something about it before we hit land, so don't worry about it kiddo!" Ziden said as he began to walk over to the pair of vampiric sisters. " Hows it going ladies?" Ziden asked the young vampires.

" Hey Big Sis! It's that weird guy!" Flandre said cheerfully as her older sister sighed.

" What do you want this time, Ziden?" Remilia asked sharply

" I'm just over here to help with a certain problem that someone brought up in a nice conversation." Ziden said as Remilia looked over him to look at Sora who was waving at them. " I'm here to help with the sunlight situation."

" Oh? And how exactly will you help us out, human?" Remilia asked

" Well I could shroud you two in a special aura that blocks your weakness sunlight, but then again I really don't have if your going to be rude to me." Ziden said while looking down on Remilia. Sakuya who was watching this then decided to speak up.

" Mistress. I believe you should apologize to Ziden, he is offering to help you of his own accord." Sakuya said with her usual monotone voice.

" Humph fine! I'm sorry, all right! Now do whatever it is you're going to do and begone already! Remilia said with anger in her voice. Ziden then looked at Sakuya who simply shrugged at him.

" All right lets get this over with. Give me your hands please?" Ziden asked as Flandre immediately handed him her hand. Ziden took her hand and using his index finger he drew a crescent moon on the back of her hand which then proceeded to glow leaving an indentation of a crescent moon on her hand. " Done! Go ahead and fly around!" Ziden said as Remilia and Sakuya looked confused at what just happened. Flandre, a little confused as Ziden motioned for her to leave the umbrella's shade and protection. She reached her hand out into the sunlight and flinched expecting sharp, burning pain, but she noticed that she didn't feel anything at all leaving Remilia shocked. She then leapt out of the shade and began to walk around completely unfazed by the sunlight. " Your turn Remilia!" Ziden said while forcibly placing the crescent moon on Remilia's hand. " Your welcome by the way!" Ziden said as Flandre ran over to hug Ziden.

" Thanks Mister Weird Guy!" Flandre said while hugging Ziden a bit too hard.

"No...Problem...can..you..please...stop..hugging...me" Ziden struggled to say while being bearhugged by the little girl. Flandre let go of Ziden and then proceeded to stare at him. " By the way, My name's Ziden not weird guy." Ziden said while trying to catch his breath.

" Zi-den?" Flandre said while bobbing her head left and right. " But weird guy sounds better than Ziden!" She said while Remilia laughed.

" Really? I just prefer calling him human." Remilia said while snickering

" *Sigh* Are your Mistresses always like this?" Ziden asked Sakuya who nodded her head

" Oh! Mister Weird Guy! Lets play tag!" Flandre said as Remilia stopped laughing and shook her head at Ziden.

" Um okay?" Ziden said as Flandre jumped up and down in joy.

" Ziden? Can you run fast or regenerate lost body parts?" Sakuya asked Ziden

" Uh yeah. Why?" Ziden asked

" Flandre is powerful and doesn't know how to hold back when playing, so she end up injuring you. So please be careful. We would sadly miss your presence if she were to accidently kill you, especially Patchouli and Meiling. They seem to have taken a liking to you." Sakuya said with no emotion.

" Ready Mister Weirdo? Cause I'm it!" Flandre said while beginning to lunge at Ziden. Ziden, thanks to his quick reflexes, dodges her lunge and began to run away from Flandre. " Wow! He's good at this game!" Flandre said as she began to chase Ziden around the ship while he was screaming like a girl.

" Wow. He is still fast without his super speed. I wonder where his powers are?" Ike asked. He noticed that Sakuya was thinking about something. " Hey Sakuya! What are you thinking about?"

" That man. Ziden Icrim. I've heard of him before, but where?" Sakuya said to herself as Remilia walked up to her.

" Yeah now that I think about it, his name does sound familiar." Remilia said while scratching her chin. " Maybe we heard it from Patchouli?"

" Perhaps." Sakuya replied

_Meanwhile over near the Magicians_

" So you're a magician that works for your king?" Alice asked Donald as he nodded

" Yep! When it comes to magic, I have no equal! In fact I even taught Sora how to use magic!" Donald said with a proud voice

" Huh? But I haven't seen that kid use magic at all!" Marisa said

" Now that I think about it, that is true." Alice agreed

" Yeah, he wasn't really a big user of magic. But when he did it always worked in our favor!" Donald said

" Hard to believe that Sora once saved all worlds from destruction." Patchouli said while still reading the book Ziden gave her. They then noticed Ziden running past them with Flandre chasing him. " Well it looks like Flandre is having fun."

" But how is she flying around in sunlight and not exploding or something?" Marisa asked while scratching her head.

" Maybe Ziden did some form of magic that protects her from sunlight." Alice said while messing with her doll

_Meanwhile over near the Guardsman_

" Oh so you're a gatekeeper too?" Meiling asked Goofy

" Sorta! I'm the Captain of the King's Royal Knights!" Goofy said happily

" Huh? So do you protect your castle from intruders as well?" Meiling asked

" Actually I act as back-up to the King whenever there is intruder. He likes to take care of things himself." Goofy said

" Wow. Your King and my Mistress sound completely different." Meiling said while looking down " I have to stand outside all day and night. I rarely get any breaks." She said as she saw Ziden running by being chased by Flandre who was close behind him. She simply sighed at the sight and laid down in the to take a small nap when all sudden then captain of the ship yelled.

"LAND HOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The group then saw that they were approaching a harbor as the boat began to dock. The group left the ship to find themselves in a very run-down port.

**Rogueport ( Paper Mario 2)**

" This must be Rogueport." Ziden said as he looked around his new surroundings. "Hmmm?" Ziden said as he noticed commotion over near the stairs. He also noticed that Mario was already over there and began to run over there as well with Sora following close behind him.

At the center of the commotion was a brown mushroom girl who was being harrassed by a man wearing a purple viking helmet, glasses , a red spiky scarf and a black shirt with a white X on it, purple pants with black shoes. He also had two other people with him who were wearing white hats and red bodies with a white X on it

" All right little girl! We saw asking around town about Crystal Stars, so tell us what you know if you know what's good for you!" The Helmet man said

" Yeah right you bozos! I'm not telling you anything!" the mushroom girl said

" Fine then I'll just beat it out of you!" the helmet man said as he charged at the girl only to get drop-kicked by Mario, sending him flying into a wall. "OUCH!" The man yelled out in pain. He then got off the wall and brought his fingers to mouth and whistled, summoning an army of red and white henchman to dogpile on Mario and friends. After a few minutes he told them to stop ready to see bloody and beaten bodies only to see that no one was there. " What the-! Where'd they go?!" The man asked while looking around only for a henchman to walk up to him.

" Uh, Lord Crump dude! I think they like got away brah!" The henchman said with a strong surfer's accent. Helmet guy got furious and ordered everyone to return to base.

_Meanwhile back to our heroes_

They were now in the plaza of the town resting after that escape they pulled off.

" Wow its not everyday that you get rescued by the Legendary Mario!" the mushroom girl said as she jumped and gave Mario a kiss on the cheek and said " My name is Goombella!" She said as everyone introduced themselves to her " So Mario? What brings you to Rogueport?" She asked as Mario explained to her. " So Princess Peach bought a map here, sent it to you and asked you to come find it with her? Can I see this map please?" She asked as Mario handed her the map who briefly looked at it and handed it back to Mario " I think I know someone who can help us. His is Professor Frankly and he lives somewhere in this town. Lets go find him!" She said as she noticed a an old man with a mushroom with brown spots on his head was walking over to them.

" Master Mario, Luigi and Ziden! Thank goodness, you're here! The Princess is missing!" The old man said before bursting into tears.

" Calm down Toadsworth! We'll find her eventually." Ziden said not surprised at all. " After all, thats what always happens, right?" Ziden asked as Mario and Luigi nodded. " So just calm down and go rest somewhere okay?" He said as Toadsworth nodded and walked towards the Inn/Bar. " So Goombella, do you know where this Frankly guy lives?"

" Nope, only that he lives on the east side of town." Goombella said as she began to walk towards the east side of the town as everyone except Ziden and Patchouli followed.

Ziden felt someone was watching him from afar as he looked up at the rooftops until he saw a shadowy figure was looking right at him with a sadistic smile on his face. " It can't be." Ziden said under his breath as Patchouli walked up to him.

" Is something wrong?" Patchouli asked as she saw Ziden was staring up at the rooftops when she saw a puff of black where the shadowy figure was. " Why are you staring at the smoke from those chimneys?"

" I thought I saw someone up there. Must be seeing things again." Ziden lied as he walked to catch up with the group as Patchouli slowly walked behind him thinking about what she just saw.

" What was that just now? That man on the roof looked alot like Ziden." She thought as she was walking behind Ziden.

Ziden noticed that a man in a red cloak with a white, mask-like face had crashed into Mario and ran past him only to be grabbed by Ziden. " Hand over the coins you just stole from him or else." Ziden said as the Bandit handed him the coins before he ran off crying. He gave the coins back to Mario and began to ask people where professor Frankly lives. They eventually found out and entered his house which was filled with maps and books with another brown mushroom with gray hair circling his head. The mushroom turned around to greet his guests.

**Professor Frankly ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Hello there. Anything I can help you folks with?" The old mushroom asked as Mario, Luigi and Goombella approached him told him what was going on. " I see. So you need my help to decipher an ancient map? Let me see it?" He asked as the Map was handed to him as a look of excitement spread across his face. "T-T-T-T-This map! Could it be?!" He said as walked over to a bookshelf and got a book and placed it on the table and said " It is! This is a map to find the fabled Crystal Stars!" He said before explaining to everyone the Legend of the Thousand Year Door.

" All right so we just take this map to this Thousand Year Door and it will show us where to find these crystal star thingies?" Marisa asked

" Yes and I shall show you to this door, please follow me everyone." Frankly said while leading everyone outside to a gate, which he unlocked, and to a green pipe.

" Huh? Are we going down this green pipe?" Remilia asked as Ziden nodded before jumping in it. " I guess that's a yes then. At least there be no sunlight down there." She said before leaping in. It was a weird experience for the girls as they felt themselves falling down a dark tunnel until they felt a sensation sliding down a slide as they exited the pipe. The group found themselves in a sewer as Frankly began walking up some stairs.

**Underground ( Paper Mario 2 )**

" You know it is odd that the music always seems to fit in to wherever we are?" Sora said before leaping into another pipe leading them into room that several places that were too high to reach by foot and a large yellow block with eyes. They also noticed a mouse-like creature with a glowing ball that on a antenna coming from its head. The creature noticed the group and ran away between bars of iron. Mario and Luigi noticed a light blue switch with an exclamation mark in it and walked over to it and hit causing a staircase to appear on the east side of the room. Ziden noticed a black key on a ledge and jumped up to the ledge to grab the key. After climbing the stairs they noticed a room with a large black chest in it that was locked.

Ziden handed Mario the key he found as Mario proceeded to open the as darkness erupted from the chest swallowing the room as a evil looking face formed on the wall and began to speak.

**Curse of the black box ( Paper Mario 2)**

" AAhahahhahahahahahahahaha! Thank you for freeing me fools! As thanks heres a curse that I KNOW you'll love! Farewell!" The face said as a purple light formed around Mario and Luigi before the face and darkness disappeared.

**Underground ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Uhhhhhh, what just happened?" Reimu asked as they left the room.

The Mario Bros. walked onto a panel that had a picture of a paper airplane on it. They then jumped into the air and turned into paper airplanes flying over to the other ledge they couldn't reach before leaving the girls shocked.

" Ah-ha! I see what that 'curse' did! It allows them to turn into airplanes when they touch those panels." Ziden said before leaping over to the Mario Bros. The girl all took flight while carrying Sora and others because they can't fly. They entered into a room that had a big circular platform with a raised round pedestal with star indentation on it.

**Thousand Year Door ( Paper Mario 2)**

" All right Mario! Go stand on that pedestal and raise the map to the sky to learn the location of the first Crystal Star!" Frankly said as he approached the pedestal as Mario and Goombella followed behind as Mario stepped onto the pillar as bright lights surrounded him. The map began to float into the air as the lights enveloped it. After a few seconds the lights died off and the map floated into Mario's hands showing a castle had appeared on it with a clear Crystal Star over it. " Hmmm? It appears that the Crystal Star is in that castle near Petalburg." Frankly said after looking at the map "Luckily there is a warp pipe in these very sewers please follow me!" He as everyone followed him through when all of a sudden Ziden felt someone elbowing him in the side of his arm turned to see Meiling.

" Hey Ziden? What is that professor supposed to be?" Meiling asked

" He is a Goomba, a species on this world." Ziden answered before leaping into the warp pipe.

A few warp pipes and walking later

The group found themselves in a room filled with water and moving floating platforms. They also noticed a Green warp pipe with a sign next to it. Another thing they noticed was that a tentacle was coming out of the water and blocking their way. Mario walked up to the tentacle and smacked it with his hammer causing it to shoot back into the water. The ground began shake as a giant white squid appeared! The group got ready to fight when all of a sudden a red curtain blocked their vision and vanished showing that they were now on a stage with an audience watching the fight. " Huh? This is new." Ziden said as he looked at the audience and stage.

**Event Battle ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Oh right Mario! Thanks to that map, you are now able to use the power of the stars from now on!" Frankly said before leaping into an empty seat in the audience. " Using the Crystal Star's powers requires Star Power which you can get from appealing to the fans by doing flashy and cool looking moves! You can see how much Star Power you have by looking at that device on your arm! Now get to fighting!" Frankly yelled as Mario looked the device that had appeared on his arm. The group focused their attention on the giant squid across from them who looked very mad.

"BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOP! WHO JUST GOES AROUND HAMMERING PEOPLES TENTACLES?!" The squid said as he looked at Mario who was holding a hammer. " IT WAS YOU! I'M GOING TO ENJOY BEATING YOU SENSELESS, YOU MOUSTACHED FREAK!"

The Squid's tentacle flew at Mario who jumped high to dodge leaving audience to gasp.

Youmu who saw that the squid's guard was wide open and dashed at the Squid and yelled " Tiger Blade!" She yelled as she leapt while doing an upwards slash followed by a downwards slash that left large cuts on the squid's audience applauded as yellow stars flew from them and entered the device on Mario's wrist. Youmu continued her assault by launching 3 consecutive sword waves that exploded against the squid's body causing it to fall over.

Remilia continued the attack by slashing with her claws striking the squid while it was down. Mario and Luigi, with fire and lighting in their respective hands, began their attack. They pointed their hands at the fallen squid and yelled " ELEMENTAL BROS. BARRAGE!" They yelled in unison as dragons made of fire and lightning shot out from their hands, blasting the squid with a barrage flames and electricity turning the squid into a pile of ash that was blown away by the wind. The audience cheered for their victory and threw coins on the stage for the heroes to collect as victory music played.

Underground ( Paper Mario 2)

With the squid killed, the group began their trek to the green warp pipe. After they leapt into it they found themselves in a beautiful meadow. They looked around this new area when the girls heard a familiar voice.

" About time you got here, Legendary Hero." The voice behind them said.

The group turned around to see a white-haired woman leaning against a tree with her red eyes locked onto Ziden. The woman was wearing a light brown shirt that appears as if it has been discolored from fire, and dark red overalls that are randomly decorated with paper charms. Her hair is tied with these same red and white paper charms. Ziden felt like he had seen this woman before.

" Uhhhh. Do I know you? And what do you want with me?" Ziden asked while drawing out Crimson Edge in case of a fight.

" Humph. Don't remember me oh well. What I want is your dead body." The woman said as a fiery aura wrapped around her.

" Ah crap! You're that crazy chick I fought for that moon princess!" Ziden said ready to fight another hard battle.

_Rogueport, a town of mystery. The group of travelers began their treasure hunt and princess search as their journey in this weird and quirky town. Crystal Stars, the seven keys that will open the Thousand Year Door allowing access to a wonderful treasure. After learning the location of the first Crystal Star and killing an angry squid, Ziden found himself in a fight against a person he fought in the past for a girl too lazy to fight her own battles. Will Ziden defeat this 'crazy chick'? Will Princess Peach be rescued? Will Cirno ever become smart or strong? Stay tuned to find out!_

Authors Notes: I will give people a cookie if they can figure out who the mystery woman and moon princess are. If you play Touhou you should know them. Also a certain Fire Emblem character will be appearing in the next chapter as a baddie. Also leave a review to let me know if you enjoy the story or hate it so far. I would deeply appreciate it. Please enjoy future releases!


	6. Ziden, Woman Slayer Ike, Dragon Slayer

**Enemy Encounter ( Paper Mario 2)**

"Mokou!? What are you doing here?!" Reimu asked ready to back up Ziden in this fight.

" Stay out of this, shrine maiden. This is between me and him." Mokou said while walking towards Ziden stopping right in front of him. " Ready to die, boy?" She said as she sized up Ziden.

" Let do this!" Ziden said as the red curtain wrapped around them bringing them back to the stage with Ziden's allies in the audience.

**Struggle Away The Fight for My Friends ( Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)**

" I know that you lost your powers. Shame your powers over fire was one of them." Mokou said before she threw something for Ziden to catch. It was a glowing orb that had fire inside of it. Ziden looked at her with confusion. " I want to fight you to see whose flame is stronger: Yours or Mine. As for that orb, I found it while wandering these plains." She said assuming a battle pose.

Ziden absorbed the orb as fire wrapped around him before disappearing. Ziden exhaled a small breath of fire before charging at Mokou. Ziden charged at Mokou with swift successive kicks which she blocks with ease. Ziden then attacks with a leaping axe kick only for her to block with a kick of her own. " Is that all you got, boy?" Mokou said while shrugging off Ziden's attacks. Ziden jumps away as fire enveloped his leg.

" Burning Slicer!" Ziden yelled as he kicked his burning leg releasing a shockwave made of fire that flew at Mokou, who tried to block with her hand, it exploded sending her flying into a wall. Ziden followed up with a furious combo of punches and kicks as Mokou tried to dodge the assault, but couldn't and was hit hard by the attacks. She ends up releasing a barrage of fire that blasted Ziden away. The audience began to cheer Ziden's name as turtles wearing green helmets stood up wielding hammers.

" All right, Hammer Bros., take aim at White Hair and let 'em fly! Attack!" The Hammer Bro said as a barrage of hammers flew at the stage hitting Mokou (and sometimes Ziden) multiple times until she shot fire balls at the Hammer bros. melting the very flesh off their bones.

" Anyone else want to interfere in the fight, huh?" Mokou said as the audience calmed down and then out of nowhere another hammer hit her square in the face. She noticed that it flew from the direction of Ziden who was juggling multiple hammers. " You know at first I wanted to beat you senseless and kill you afterwards. Now I'm just going to kill you slowly and horribly." She said while forming a spear made of pure fire as Ziden drew out his weapon as well.

Mokou charged at Ziden with very fast thrusts who could barely dodge the assault as she ended up stabbing through the shoulder causing intense pain to Ziden. Mokou simply laughed at him as his bleeding wound was slowly regenerating. Ziden then unleashed a viscous assault of sword slices that ended cutting up Mokou badly only for her wounds to heal as well. Mokou looked at her badly torn clothes with a frown and began to shoot a volley of fire balls at Ziden only for him to counter with a special move.

" Flash Sword: Hellfire!" Ziden yelled as a flurry of fiery sword slashes erupted from his sword swing hitting the fire balls and Mokou multiple times. " Had enough yet, psycho-bitch?!" Ziden said while panting.

" I told you already. I'm not going to stop until you're dead." Mokou said while twirling the spear as if nothing just happened. Mokou leapt at Ziden while spinning like a drill that was surrounded by fire. "Take this! Hell-storm Drill Devastation!" She yelled as the attack hit Ziden square in the chest slamming him into the wall as the audience gasped in horror at the amount of blood that was flying out onto them and the stage. Ziden ended up sliding down the wall leaving a blood-trail on the wall and landing face-down and nearly unconscious as Mokou began to stomp on Ziden's spine. The Gensokyo girls all looked in horror at how brutal Ziden was being beaten. Flandre, however, was the one who took action first she leapt onto the stage to save her tag buddy and slashed Mokou hard across the back with her claws causing Mokou to recoil in pain.

" Hey psycho- bitch! Leave Mister Weird guy alone now!" Flandre said with anger in her voice. Mokou turned around to look at the young vampire and said.

" You just made a big mistake little girl! I'll turn you into as-. H-h-huh?!" Mokou said when she noticed a red blade coming out her stomach. " B-b-but how?! You were barely conscious a second ago!"

**The Sword that Cleaves Evil ( Super Robot Taisen OGs)**

" Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe I'm a fast healer?" Ziden said as he launched Mokou into the sky and leapt after her before slicing through her and yelled. "CHESTOA!" As an explosion enveloped her and she fell lifelessly to the stage as Ziden then said " There is nothing my sword can't cut through!" He said as the crowd roared at Ziden's victory as the group found themselves back at the meadow as everyone ran up to Ziden check up on him.

Petal Meadows ( Paper Mario 2)

" My god! We all thought that she killed you, don't scare us like that!" Yukari said while hitting him across the head with her umbrella.

" Not bad, human. It is a shame that all that good blood went to waste though." Remilia said before turning to Flandre. " Flandre! Don't use such nasty words ever again, you hear me?!" She said as Flandre stuck her tongue out at Remilia. " Why you little-!" She yelled as Flandre ran behind Ziden.

" Uh uh uh big sis! You try to scold me and I'll sic my Tag buddy on you!" Flandre said while jumping onto Ziden's back causing him to fall to his knees. "Oops!"

" Ziden? Are you alright?" Sakuya asked while helping him to his feet.

" Yeah I'm fine! Is she dead?" Ziden said while pointing at Mokou's seemingly dead body.

" For awhile anyway." Patchouli said

" Man Ziden! I guess you being called the Legendary Hero isn't just some silly title!" Marisa said while clapping.

" Maybe I should make him one my servants, then?" Remilia asked as both Meiling and Patchouli nodded at the idea while Sakuya remained silent. " Just think about it ' The Scarlet Devil has the Legendary Hero, Ziden Icrim, cleaning and working in the mansion as my servant boy'! Ahahhahahahahhaha!" She laughed while Ziden replied with his usual sarcasm.

" Oh, shall I give you foot massage and make you five course meals made from love and care?" Ziden said with heavy sarcasm and then faked a bow.

" Those guys are weird." Sora said as Alice and Ike walked up behind him.

" You get used to it." They said in unison.

" Hey guys come on already! Lets-a-go!" Mario said as the group followed behind him as they walked past stones that had sun and moon shapes in them when all of a sudden they here a loud roar in the sky.

A red dragon was flying over them and was heading to the castle in the distance. The Gensokyo girls all had looks of fright and shock on their faces while Ziden and Sora had amazed looks on their faces.

" WOW! A DRAGON HERE?! LETS GO FIGHT IT!" Ziden and Sora yelled in unison before looking at each other in confusion. "STOP THAT! HEY QUIT IT! STOP SAYING WHAT I'M SAYING YOU JERK!"

"That was a dragon just now, right?" Ike asked

"C-c-calm down everyone! W-w-w-we're not i-i-i-n Gensokyo right now!" Reimu said with her voice shaking. "B-b-besides we got Ziden, Yukari and Sora! I'm sure they can take that thing down!"

" Yes, Ziden is quite strong. I believe he could do it without even trying!" Patchouli said while staring at Ziden making him uncomfortable.

" Well the only problem is how are we going to get to that castle?" Goofy said

" There is a town up ahead lets go hunt for some information!" Ziden said as they followed into a flowery town filled with turtle people called Koopas. The town was called Petalburg.

**Petalburg ( Paper Mario 2)**

Everyone wandered around the town looking for info on how to enter the castle. The search came up short however as the koopas turned out to be useless ( big surprise!). Ziden and Meiling were sitting down after the info hunt as they noticed Mario and Luigi entering a very pink house. Youmu and Ike were sparring in the meadow. Sakuya was talking to a white bob-omb. With everyone else resting in the Inn.

Ziden noticed that Meiling was yawning and beginning to lean over to him to lay on his shoulder. He did let her though. She scooted closer to him as to not hurt her neck, but Sakuya, who had looked over at them had known she wasn't sleepy because during Ziden's fight with Mokou she was sleeping the whole time, knew that she was just 'making her move' on Ziden.

" So Ziden? What exactly do you do for a living?" Meiling asked as she stared into Ziden's eyes.

" Well lets see: Treasure Hunter, Demon Hunter and Blacksmith, and Bounty Hunter!" Ziden said as he stared at the sparring swordsmen. Youmu was doing quite well against Ike.

" Oh so you make weapons?" Meiling asked as she tried to wrap her arm around his only for him to push her arm away.

" Yep," Ziden said while looking at the spar ignoring Meiling's obvious advances.

" Are you ignoring me?" Meiling asked looking Ziden into his eyes.

" Not really just your advances. Besides I'm too beat to flirt or anything similar, so knock it off for now all right?" Ziden said as Meiling nodded " i'm heading into to rest for tomorrow, you do the same." Ziden entered the Inn to see Patchouli sitting in a chair as she waved at him goodnight. Ziden fell onto the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Meanwhile in an castle somewhere

**Villians of a Sort ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Pete, an evil looking witch and a man wrapped in pitch black armor were looking into a portal that showed the group of young heroes.

" Thats them! Those are the bozos who foiled our plan to turn Yen Sid into a heartless, Maleficent!" Pete said with anger.

" Humph! So it seems that Sora found some new friends, not that it matters! Pete! Black Knight! Go out and spread the Heartless among these new worlds! The worlds shall all belong to us!" Maleficent said before disappearing into green fire.

" All right you heard the boss, knight boy! Go out and spread some Heartless, you tin can!" Pete said before he saw a sword pointed at his throat.

" Watch your tongue fool. Lest Lady Maleficent has one less henchman serving her." Black Knight said before lowering his sword as Pete ran away into a Portal of Darkness. He then turned to the portal staring at Ike. " So we will meet again, Son of Gawain." He said before disappearing.

**Petalburg ( Paper Mario 2)**

Ziden awoke from his dream and noticed that Patchouli was sitting on his bed reading a book unaware that Ziden was awake as a thought occurred in his head. ' I wonder how she would react to this!' as Ziden's hand slowly slid over to Patchouli completely unaware what Ziden was up to when all a sudden she felt a hand feeling her bottom. Her face turned bright red as she stood up and stared with a shocked/surprised face as Ziden said " Morning sunshine! How are you fine morning?" Ziden said playfully

" F-f-fine" Patchouli stammered before she walked out of the room.

" Huh? I was expecting her to slap me. Maybe she isn't used to being flirted with." Ziden as he rolled to see Sakuya standing over him holding a familiar looking combat knife. " How long were you standing there?"

" Long enough to see you sexually harass Patchouli." Sakuya said twirling the knife in her hand. " And yes, she isn't used to being flirted with, as she rarely leaves the mansion."

" What are you talking about? I didn't touch her bottom!" Ziden said to cover his tracks.

" I never specified where you touched her, Ziden. My my, the perversion of the famous demon hunter is true." Sakuya said as she sat next to Ziden.

" So you know who I am, huh? ... I see you still carry that combat knife I gave you when you were little. My have you grown into a fine young woman." Ziden said as he began to stand up.

" So you do remember me. I have to thank you for training me to hunt vampires if it wasn't for you I would have never have met Mistress Remilia and given an education and a new life. Thank you, Master Ziden." She said as walked up to Ziden and looked around the before giving Ziden a hug which surprised him. " Also it seems Mario and Luigi have found some info on how to reach that dragon's castle." She said before leaving as Ziden sensed another presence in the room.

" Hey Remilia." Ziden said as Remilia dropped down from the ceiling.

" No wonder your name sounded familar. You're the Demon Hunter who punishes wicked demons. You're quite infamous in the Demonic circles." Remilia said as she flew up to Ziden's face. " And also two more things: One, my sister wishes for you to be her playmate which you will not refuse or else and Two, both Meiling and Patchouli seem to like you, i personally don't care if you ignore Meiling's feelings towards you, but know this if you break Patchy's heart, I'll tear you limb from limb, got it!?" Remilia said while trying to intimidate Ziden which wasn't working as he simply said 'okay' and walked outside leaving her alone as she had a devilish smirk on her face. " So the rumors are true, he can't be intimidated by anything!" She said as she walked outside.

Mario and Luigi told what happened to them while everyone was asleep as the bros. went to the Shhwonk Fortress, got the sun and Moon stones needed to access the castle, and fought a gold fuzzy. They headed back to the stones as Mario and Luigi placed the stones into their slots as a blue warp pipe appeared. Everyone except Ziden and Reimu leapt into the warp pipe as those two noticed that Mokou's body was gone. " Think she'll be back for revenge, Reimu?" Ziden asked as he stood on the warp pipe. Reimu jumped up to it and nodded yes before leaping in. " Great" he said as he entered the pipe and entered the lair of the dragon.

**Hooktail Castle ( Paper Mario 2)**

After getting past the courtyard they found themselves inside a very large room with alot of Koopa skeletons in it.

" Jeez this dragon sure doesn't mess around! Look at all those dead bodies!" Ziden as he walked over to a treasure chest and kicked it open to reveal an mega-ether. "Sweet! A mega-ether!" The group walked through several rooms killing off idiotic henchmen after idiotic henchmen as the girls' Exshperes continued to level up giving them access to more powerful artes and magic. Ziden decided to ditch the group to look for treasure only for Marisa and Patchouli to follow him. Ziden noticed in the direction they were going were not going to get to the dragon first as they a room with jail cells. Ziden saw that a badge with a music note on it ( if you played through Paper Mario Thousand Year Door you know the significance of this badge.) Ziden sliced through it and took the badge. When he walked out of the cell he noticed that Patchouli was staring at another cell which two glowing orbs in it which had the images of an arm and afterimages of a leg. Ziden leapt and sliced through the cage and absorbed the two orbs gaining two of Ziden's favorite powers, Super strength and super speed. " Thanks for spotting them Pachouli!" He said as she blushed as Marisa giggled. They then proceeded to catch up with their comrades.

The other group had already made it to the uppermost part of the castle. They were surprised how high in the sky they were. They proceeded up the steps when they heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see Ziden holding the hands of both Patchouli and Marisa and for some odd reason Ziden's footsteps sound like crickets chirping. Ziden informed them that he got two more of his powers back as he began to let go of Marisa's and Patchouli's hand only for Patchouli to grab it refusing to stop holding as he sighed and entered the door.

The dragon was in front of them looking at his new prey. " Hmmmmmmm! So it seems more food has wandered into my lair. I am Hooktail, your devourer this afternoon!" The red curtain brought them to the stage as they were ready to fight Hooktail.

**Hooktail Battle ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Well now! Its been a while since I fought a dragon! I hope you're strong, scale-face" Ziden said while taunting the dragon known as Hooktail. " All guys we can take this guy as long as we stick togeth-. Really?" Ziden said while turned towards the group and noticed that all the Gensokyo girls except Sakuya and Youmu had jumped into the empty seats and were waving at them. " ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!?" Ziden yelled at the girls in the audience only for Yukari to reply to his anger.

" Oh calm down Ziden! What would poor old Ran think if she saw her little Zidey-Widey acting like an angry buffoon!" Yukari said everyone except Ziden roared in laughter as Marisa began to pick at Ziden.

" Zidey-Widey! You can take that dragon while we kick back and rest after all that fighting we did, ze!" Marisa said while Yukari began to tell everyone stories on how Ran always used to baby Ziden as he became irate.

" I've had enough of this nonsense! Time for dinner!" Hooktail roared as it brought its claw down creating a tremor that knocked the fighters on their rear. Sakuya was the fastest to recover as she began to throw knives at Hooktail only for them to bounce off Hooktail's scales which made it laugh. " Silly little girl! What were trying to do with those silver toothpicks?! Maybe I'll start with you fi-AAAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"It bellowed in pain as several knives pierced its eye. "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I'LL BURN YOU TO A POINT SO THAT NOT EVEN YOUR ASHES WILL REMAIN!" Hooktail roared as enormous flames shot out from its mouth heading straight for her. Ziden immediately pushed Sakuya out of danger only for him to take the full brunt of the fire breath leaving him badly burned as he heard a familiar laughter as he slowly towards the audience and saw in the back a white haired woman laughing at him, Mokou.

Youmu, Ike and Sora dashed weapons drawn at Hooktail. " Strike Raid!" Sora yelled as he threw his keyblade at Hooktail striking it on its nose distracting it from the two swordsmen prepared their assault.

" Sword Rain Alpha!" Youmu yelled as performed multiple sword thrusts into Hooktail's underbelly drawing blood as she finished with a rising slash leaving a large bleeding wound on its belly. As Ike began to glow with a blue fire-like aura as both Ike and Hooktail disappeared and a white screen formed in the background showing a video of Ike and Hooktail standing in an wasteland-like battleground. " Hmmm? Why is Ike and that dragon on that screen?" Youmu asked as Mario and Luigi walked up as a stange sound came from Mario's pocket as he pulled a Game Boy Advance SP that was solely used for E-mails as Professor Frankly's image appeared and began to talk.

" Greetings friends! It completely skipped my mind to inform you how Special Moves work! When anyone uses a special move that is an offensive attack they are warped to another area so their attacks don't harm the audience! All special moves are run by star power which given to you by them which you can check from the Star Watches on your wrists! You can also watch the special attacks on the screen! Good luck on finding the Crystal Stars! When you obtain the Crystal Star, return to the Thousand Year Door to learn the next Crystal Star location!" Frankly said before vanishing as everyone turned to watch Ike's special move in action.

**Ike's Theme ( Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

Ike performs an upward slash releasing a sword wave made of fire that hits Hooktail sending it into the sky as Ike chased after it yelling " GREAT AETHER!" as he did an intense fiery sword combo that ends in a downward slash that slammed Hooktail into the ground causing an intense explosion of red fire that enveloped Hooktail as Ike walked out of the fire holding Ragnell over his shoulder while the fire behind him turned blue as he appeared back on the Battle Stage.

Hooktail however was not dead as he snuck behind the curtain and snuck over to the audience as he began to violently devour the audience as blood and guts flew all over the girls covering them in pure gore. Sakuya saw this and tried not to vomit on Ziden whom she was trying to slap into consciousness. He did begin to stir and noticed Sakuya looking very green. "S-S-S-Sakuya! Don't! Hold it in!"Ziden pleaded as Sakuya felt the liquid come up her throat and flew out of her mouth straight onto Ziden's face. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Ziden screamed while accidentally launching his sword which ends up hitting Hooktail causing a loud cricket sound to ring out apparently causing Hooktail to become very sick as mushed up body parts to dribble out of its mouth as Ike leapt at the dragon ready for round two.

" C-c-crickets?! Why now?! Ugh, I still remember getting food poisoning from eating a cricket!" Hooktail said while noticing flash of light with its good eye. The flash of light was Ike's Ragnell in the air.

"Aether!" Ike yelled as he jumped up to grab his sword and slammed into Hooktail's face leaving a large slash. Ike then leapt onto the dragon and held his sword in an overhead stab charging up fire on his blade as bright light flashed and he yelled " Full Power Eruption!" as he slammed the blade into its skull as an explosion shot out killing the dragon as it took its last breath saying something about 'all those un-eaten meals' and flipped onto his back as the stage disappeared as a object ripped out of the Hooktail's stomach. It was Crystal Star that looked like it was made of Diamond. Mario walked over to it and picked it up as very cheerful music played.

**End of Chapter! ( Paper Mario 2)**

After Ziden's near death experience with Mokou, the group found themselves infiltrating a dragon's castle. Ziden and Patchouli seemed to have gained a 'special' bond over this little adventure that will surely grow over this galactic journey. After returning to Rogueport with Diamond Star in tow they noticed a commotion in the town.

" Hmmm? What's going here?" Reimu asked a bob-omb

" Well I hear that some photographer is going to be hanged!" the Bob-omb replied

_The girls took flight, with Patchouli holding Ziden much to her joy while he sighed, to see this photographer only to be horrified at what they saw. The girl's white shirt was stained with blood and was badly torn showing multiple cuts and bruises. Blood was pouring down her head which mixed with her tears. Ziden was full of rage at knowing who this girl was, she was like a little sister to him and seeing her in this condition pissed him as well as the Gensokyo girls. The badly beaten girl who was being placed into the noose was none other the famous Tengu reporter Aya Shameimaru..._

Authors note: Yep I should probably let you know now the next chapter is going to contain some gore and character deaths so be ready for that. Yes I know I could have the Ziden vs Mokou fight a bit longer but hey it works for me and it should work for you. See you next time on Legendary Hero!


	7. Return of the Fallen Knight

_The girls were all wondering what this new world could bring to the table of excitement. The girls found themselves in the town of Rogueport on a quest for the Crystal Stars led them to Petalburg where some failed attempts at flirting and bottom fondling occured before they headed to face the dragon who held the Crystal Star whom was defeated by Ike, but no the girls looked in horror as one of their friends was about to be killed as the crowd chanted ' kill the bird-girl' over and over as Ziden became enraged as she was led to the noose by soldiers wearing golden armor who had a red flag that had a black dragon breathing green fire ( If you played Kingdom Hearts I, this dragon should bring back painful memories.), but what made Ziden more pissed off was how traumatized she sounded as she chanted under her breath which Ziden heard with his enhanced hearing 'I don't want die.' over and over as they placed the noose around her neck. Yukari, knowing how Ziden would react to seeing a child hood friend in such a condition, wasn't surprised when he broke free from Patchouli's grip and dived at the soldiers with sword drawn ready to strike and kill anything to save an old friend._

" Falcon's Drive!" Ziden yelled while drew his sword back aiming at the soldier, who was about to pull a lever that will open a hole underneath Aya dropping her down as the noose slowly chokes the air out her as it slowly begins to break her neck killing her, as Ziden swings his sword at the executioner's neck decapitating him as a fountain of blood sprayed from his headless body and hit the crowd causing them to run away screaming, as the girls looked shocked from the bloodshed that was occurring.

" Looks like the stories of his bloodshed are true as well." Remilia said while catching the blood in a drink container for later as Sora looked at her with shocked look on his face. " Well I am a vampire, keyboy! I'm certainly not going let this blood go to waste!"

" Wait Ziden has stories about him?" Reimu said while Ziden was cutting off the noose around Aya's neck as he then held her in his arms.

" Well from the books our library, I've read in many demonic stories that spoke of a spiky, black haired man wielding a crimson blade. The books even showed pictures of him standing on the corpses of his enemies. They say that you never want to be an enemy of his. It also says that he is a weird demon hunter as he only punishes demons and monsters who have committed atrocities such as mass murder for fun. He wouldn't hunt demons or monsters who were only hunting food. He is really understanding person when it comes to demons and monsters even Youkai!" Patchouli said while Marisa was laughing at her. " Whats so funny, Marisa?"

" I find it funny that you're swooning over your first lover, Patchy!" Marisa said while making fun of Patchouli as she blushed.

Ziden was speaking to Aya trying to shake her out of the shock she was in. She finally began to calm down when she noticed Ziden speaking to her, but all of a sudden she broke out into tears and said. " M-m-m-m-mister Z-Z-Z-Ziden! M-m-m-m-my w-w-w-wings!" she said through her tears as Ziden ran hand up her back to see what she was talking about when he found out why she was so hysterical.

He felt stubs where the shoulder blades are when the dark revelation hit him like a brick wall being pushed by a 3-ton 18-wheeler that was launched by Donkey Kong who had launched it at him which had happened oddly enough. " No. They, they, they cut off your wings?!" He said as she nodded. Ziden placed his hand on her bleeding forehead and said " Healing Flames." as a white fire enveloped her closing her wounds. He places her down and turns to the group of golden soldier who their weapons drawn and ready to fight Ziden. " So Reporter Girl, are these the guys that cut off your wings?" He asked as Aya nodded. A evil-looking smile formed on his face as he then said " Thats all I needed to know!" he said before leaping into the air doing a flip as he landed in the middle of the mysterious soldiers who were now surrounding him as he stood there with his eyes closed as Yukari and Ike held a conversation as the girls eavesdrop.

" Hey Yukari? I'm guessing from the girls reaction at Ziden's fight with Mokou and our fight with the dragon, the girls aren't used to seeing blood like that, huh?" Ike asked while observing the familiar golden soldiers.

" Well most of them aren't used to the sight of blood because of Reimu's Danmaku rules. Me and the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion are used to it." Yukari said while holding a fan over her mouth.

" Hmmm? What is Ziden's relationship to that girl." Ike said while pointing at Aya who was still shaking over the loss of her wings.

" As I told you before, Ziden lived in my household in Gensokyo because of his father wanting to use him as a catalyst to summon the Prince of Darkness to the outside world. That Reporter somehow caught wind of me having a child in my household, barged in and started interviewing him. He also viewed her as a friend as he would always ask what she up to and how her newspaper was doing. She was surprised because normally everyone hates when she interviews them, but Ziden was the only one who didn't mind. Hell, he faithfully read her newspaper. She came at random times of the day to tell Ziden about how her day was and how her newspaper was doing. From there their friendship began to blossom. Ran sent Ziden to school in the outside world to learn about the world he was from. Of course Aya and Ran were heartbroken when Ziden disappeared after a certain 'incident' occurred." Yukari said as Reimu approached them.

"Wait a minute! What incident are you talking about Yukari?" Reimu asked as everyone listened.

"Well you all remember that mysterious forest fire that happened a few years back that mysteriously appeared and then vanished a few minutes later?" Yukari asked as everyone except Sakuya nodded." Well it turns out that a phoenix that was injured had crash landed into the forest of magic where Ziden and Chen had been playing. It seems that Ziden, who had an adventurous spirit at the time and still does, ran through the blaze and found the injured creature staring at him. Chen ended up chasing after Ziden as she saw him about to touch the phoenix. The minute he did, the raging inferno converged onto Ziden as the flames and the phoenix entered his body knocking him unconscious as Chen ran up to him making sure her playmate wasn't dead. The minute she did however, a women with red hair and red kimono appeared and slapped Chen away. Ziden, who was now conscious, saw this and tackled the the red haired woman and told her to leave his sister alone. The red haired woman grabbed Ziden, who was struggling to get away, as she made her 'white' wings appear and flew off as Chen dashed back home to tell me what happened . i decided to keep it a secret a secret from Ran, who I knew she want me to take off after them, and I simply said that Ziden was killed by stray youkai as Ran broke down into tears knowing that the child she raised into a strong willed 12 year old was dead. I spent the next 4 years searching for Ziden when I found him in an abandoned construction site training to control his powers. I ended up gapping in front of them to get one of the oddest reactions from Ziden ever, he tackled me and gave me a very strong hug as he cried into my clothes. He told me everything that happened to him. He told me how the phoenix gave him powers and how he met a human girl who traveled with him who was named I tried to take him back to Gensokyo, he backed away as the red haired woman appeared in front of me and tried to attack me only for Ziden to kick her into a support beam as a black haired girl appeared with a katana drawn. ziden immediately told them about him going back to Gensokyo, Blazette the red woman opposed Ziden's decision as Ziden and Rena told me her deal. Apperently she wants Ziden to repopulate her dying race as whenever a phoenix-fused human has a child that child will have phoenix inside them. Ziden showed no interest in this and only explored around the outside world taking in the sights where he met Rena. Blazette saw this as an opportunity to take over Ziden's body and forced him to rape and impregnate Rena who was scarred from this ordeal. Upon hearing this, me and Ziden attacked Blazette with rage fueling our attacks. After the fight Ziden seperated himself from the phoenix as he stole her powers and left her for dead as I opened a gap to Gensokyo as the three of us entered it. I trained Ziden in swordsmanship as Rena did give birth to the little girl named Fiora. Ziden did leave to find his mother in the outside world as he began to make a name for himself to the humans. Due to a mysterious organization kiddnapping Fiora and doing evil experiments to her causing her to age rapidly into a young teenager which shocked us. Of course one year ago is when me and Ziden ended up teaming up with other people to fight the Ultima Brigade as we are now. They did succeed in destroying the universe only for Ziden and the Holy Creator remade the universe to the way it is now. Ziden decided to watch over the Earth as countless eons passed by, one of the benefits by being cursed with Agelessness which kept Ziden unable to die naturally, I guess he came across the maid and trained her to hunt vampires. Any questions, girls?" Yukari asked as the girls took a moment to register what they heard about Ziden as Patchouli's heart began to snap as she asked Yukari a question.

" Is Ziden married to this Rena woman?" Patchouli asked as Yukari quickly answered.

" No oddly enough. She serves as Ziden's head maid, but no they are not married." Yukari answered as Patchouli got happy again.

" So Ziden had a phoenix inside him huh?" Remilia said while looking at Ziden's standoff with the soldiers as she noticed a white haired woman leaning against Ziden's back.

" That would explain why he is so strong, ze!" Marisa said

Alice noticed something out of the corner of her eye as she saw a man in a red trench-coat eating a pizza watching Ziden about to start a bloodbath. " Um Yukari? Who is that over there?" Alice asked as she pointed at the white haired man on the rooftop as Yukari had a look of pure shock and rage on her face which was could be heard in her voice.

" WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?!" Yukari yelled as the white haired man looked over at them and waved.

The girls looked shocked at Yukari's reaction to the man as Ike, who was in Yukari's grip, began to speak. " I'll tell you about the relationship between her and that man later. I have to let you guys know that, you guys will have to get used to the idea of fighting and killing humans. There will be humans opposing our journey to save the worlds from darkness and destruction. I can tell during our earlier fights that you guys aren't used to the sight of blood, but you will with Ziden here." Ike said as he got out of Yukari's grip and landed on the ground with Ragnell drawn as more golden soldiers appeared in front of him.

**Ike's Theme ( Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

" Hey psycho-woman. Why are you here?" Ziden said with his eyes still closed.

" Here to fight you of course. After we deal with these freaks." Mokou said while summoning a sword made of fire. Ziden then opened his eyes which now glowed with a red glow as the soldiers backed away from him as he charged at the soldiers.

Ziden immediately sliced a soldiers head off as blood sprayed out like a sprinkler. Mokou had also began her assault as well as she had sliced a soldier horizontally in half as the soldier screamed in pure terror before his head was crushed by Mokou's foot. Ziden leapt into the air and yelled.

" Raining Impalement!" Ziden yelled as red lances formed around him and flew towards the soldiers piercing through their bodies as if they were made of paper. Ziden landed after the attack as Mokou was tear through the foes as if they were nothing. Ziden noticed new foes arriving to the battle, they were looking foes that were wearing heavy golden armor and were wielding lances, the others were wearing cloaks and had the air of magic around them. Mokou noticed this as well and rushed them only to be intercepted by Ike who began attacking the Knights and Mages. Ziden ran up to Mokou and said " Well looks like Ike is taking care of business. Shall we join him, Psycho?" Ziden said as Mokou stabbed him in the leg before leaping at enemies as Ziden felt someone whom he hated was watching him, but ignored it.

Ike began his assault by attacking the mages while Ziden and Mokou faced off against the knights as the girls watched with shock at how brutal Ziden's fighting style was. Aya was watching with joyful eyes as Ziden was dealing with the monsters that ripped off her wings. The mages were putting up a good fight as they were launching Fireballls and Wind Blades at the trio of fighters. Ziden ended up unleashing a special attack that involved him raising his sword to the sky and then slamming it down as a blast of air smashed the mages into bloody, flat pancakes. Mokou blasted the Knights with fire projectiles, killing of the rest of the soldiers. After this was all over Mokou charged at Ziden only to riddled with bullets as the white haired man jumped off of the rooftop and landed in front of Ziden as his face turned to rage. The man had a large sword on his back and had white and black pistols in his hand and then began to speak.

" Hiya Ziden! Ready for our fight?" The man asked as Mokou got back up.

" Sorry, Ziden is my opponent so back off!" Mokou said while pointing her sword at the man's throat.

"I'm so sorry crazy lady, but Spikes over there WANTS to fight me so go in the kitchen and cook up some meals like you're supposed too." The man said while drawing his sword and pointing it at Ziden as he began to laugh.

" It matters not! Mokou! I'll take you on as well as the accursed Son of Sparda! Dante!" Ziden yelled as fire sparked off of him shocking Mokou and the group of heroes.

**Devils Never Cry ( Project X Zone)**

" Stinger!" Dante said as he performed a sword thrust while moving foward at a fast rate only for it to be blocked by Mokou as Ziden leapt at them slicing at them with rapid sword slashes as the girls went down to Aya to see if she was alright as Ike ran over to her as well.

" A-A-Aya! Are you alright?!" Reimu said as Aya began to turn around to show them her back as they all gasped in horror at what they saw." Those monsters cut off your wings!? No wonder Ziden went on a rampage on those soldiers!" Reimu said while looking over at the three-way battle that was occurring.

"Actually about that... Those weren't the guys that took my wings. It was this mean freak in black armor!" Aya said as rage filled her body as Ike walked up with a serious face.

" Hey bird-girl! When you attacked this man did any of your attacks hurt him?" Ike asked as Aya answered swiftly.

" No! I was hitting him with every move in my arsenal! After a while he said that he was done humoring me as he swung his sword at me! After that he grabbed my wings, raised his sword and then he...then he...Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"Aya cried as the girls ran over to comfort her as Ike's face turned red with rage.

" Mister Ike? Is something wrong?" Youmu asked as Ike turned to her and yelled.

" No! It can't be! The Black Knight should be dead!" Ike said while shaking with rage scaring the girls.

" Calm down Ike! Getting angry won't solve anything!" Yukari said while walking up to Ike.

"B-b-but-!" Ike said before Yukari cut him off.

" No buts Ike! Sure this is a problem that the Black Knight is back, but bitching about won't do anything! So calm down!" Yukari said in a scolding voice.

" Pfffffft! I'm sure we could take care of this guy, but I bet Spikey could take him by himself, ze!" Marisa said cheerfully

" No. Not even Ziden can take on the Black Knight and win. He'd only get killed." Ike said while looking down. The scene transitions over to the battle.

The battle was not going in Mokou's and Ziden's favor as Dante was dodging and countering like a master warrior. Mokou leapt into the air with fire wrapping around her fist as she dive-bombed at the ground slamming her fist into the ground and yelled " Fujiwara Infernal Pillar!"as pillars of fire raced towards Dante who was too preoccupied fending off Ziden's attacks got struck with it and is burnt to crisp as Ziden grabbed Dante's sword and stabbed him through the chest as he fell to the floor. " Humph. That takes care of him, now back to our fight Ziden Icrim!...Huh?" She said as she saw Dante get up and pull the sword out of his chest and then pulled out his pistols as opened fire on Ziden and Mokou, heavily damaging them in the process. " Ziden. What the hell is this guy?" Mokou said while panting.

" Dante is a Half-Demon which makes him harder to kill." Ziden said as he dashed at Dante ready to keep up the assault. Their swords clashed with each other creating shockwaves in the air. Ziden turned up the heat on his attacks as he swung his sword with enough force sending Dante crashing into a building as Ziden shot off several sword waves at Dante that exploded on impact. " Whats the matter Dante?! Can't handle fighting two people at on-Aaaaaarggggghhh!" Ziden yelled in pain as a fireball from behind hit him as a wave of ice blasted him back into a wall. Dante walked out of the building holding a triparite nunchaku radiating the power of ice.

" Oh what was that? I thought you said something before hitting that wall!" Dante taunted as he swung the nunchaku known as Cerberus around as an icy mist followed it. Dante leapt over to Mokou and began to swing it at her as she countered it with kicks. " Not bad fire girl! You could give Ziden a run for his money, but..." He said as he slammed Cerberus into the ground and yelled " Crystal!" as pillars of ice shot up out of the ground blasting Mokou into the air as Dante followed her and began to brutally combo her with style as Ziden got up and shot sword waves at Dante which exploded against him causing him to fall as Ziden dashed to where Dante and Mokou was about to land as a fire wrapped around the Crimson Edge as Ziden unleashed his attack.

" FINAL MOVE! BURNING TORNADO!" Ziden screamed while doing a fierce spin attack that created a large tornado of fire that swallowed up Dante and Mokou as they were sliced repeatedly and burned as well and Ziden ended the assault as the tornado ended and slammed them into the ground as they bounced up and suddenly exploded as their unconscious bodies flew out of the smoke as Ziden fell to his knees out of exhaustion as Aya ran over to him.

**Rogueport (Paper Mario 2)**

" Ziden! That was awesome! Please let me take some pics of your victory!" Aya said she took out camera only for Ziden to grab her hand. " Huh? Ziden, what are you doing?" she asked as she was very confused.

" I'm going to do something that may hurt you Aya... a lot." The minute he said this Aya tried to take her hand away from him only for Ziden to tighten his grip as she began to protest as Ziden said " Calm down Reporter Girl! You'll thank me for this, really!" He then closed his eyes as green energy channeled from his arm to hers as she began to scream in pain as the green energy traveled to her back as two tendrils shot out from her wing stubs as the tendrils became covered in black feathers as the pain slowly went away. " There! Are you done crying you ba- Owwwwwww!" Ziden yelled as Aya punched him in the ribs.

Aya unknowingly took flight as she began yelling at Ziden. " You jerk! That is not how you treat the woman you call your best friend and ' little sister', even though I am much older than you!...Huh?!" Aya noticed that she was flying as tears began to form in her eyes. " M-m-m-m-my wings! They're back!" She exclaimed as she began to fly around at supersonic speeds as Sora and the Mario Bros. gasped at her speed.

" Wow! I wish I had wings like that!" Sora said while looking amazed.

" Think that girl could take Ziden or Sonic in race, eh big bro?" Luigi said while elbowing his older brother

" She sure could, but I wonder how Dante got here! Yukari sure isn't happy to see him again, especially with what happened between them." Mario said while rubbing his chin. Reimu and Marisa heard this and walked over to them.

" What happened between those two, Mario?" Reimu asked as Marisa was bouncing up and down with her hand raised. " What is it Marisa?"

" I know! I know! Yukari and Dante slept together and Dante ran off with another woman a day later, right?" Marisa said jokingly as the Mario Bros. jaws dropped as she had guessed the truth. " Wait a minute! I was just joking and I guessed it right? I am awesome, ze!" Marisa said as Reimu had a shocked look on face. The scene went back to Ziden and Aya as Aya was hugging the life out of Ziden.

" Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Ziden!" Aya said while squeezed him tighter.

" Please...stop...hug...ging...me." Ziden said Aya slowly let him go as he felt a presence approaching their location.

A yellow magic circle appeared as a man wrapped in black armor with a black cape that was red on the inside. Ike seeing the man drew Ragnell ready to fight to an old foe.

**The Black Knight Lives ( Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn)**

" So you are the Legendary Hero I've been hearing about." Black Knight said walking towards Ziden stopping a few feet in front of him. " Not very impressive." He said as Ziden got enraged and drew his sword as Ike ran over to Ziden to stop him from throwing away his life.

" Ziden! Don't! You won't be able to harm him!' Ike yelled only for Ziden to completely ignore him as Dante and Mokou began to stir.

The Black Knight looks over at Aya who begins to shake in fear of the man who took her wings. " Humph, so it seems that you got some new wings girl. I guess you won't be wanting these then." He said as pulled out two dismembered black wings, dropped them to floor and stomped on them causing her to hide her new wings.

" So you're the bastard who took Aya's wings huh?! Don't worry because I'm gonna make you feel double the pain she felt! Yahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Ziden yelled as he charged the Black Knight who blocked his attack with his sword.

**Unstoppable Destiny ( Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn)**

Ziden swung his sword many different directions to try and pierce through the Black Knight's defenses only for him to block with his sword. " Dammit! Take this! Crimson Storm!" Ziden yelled as a flurry of sword slashes erupted from his single sword swing as they struck the Black Knight only to show that they did no damage whatsoever. ' What the hell?! Why didn't he take damage from that?!" He said as the Black Knight raised his sword into the sky and did a downward swing as a blue sword wave shot out hitting Ziden causing a diagonal cut to appear on his chest as blood sprayed out. " Dammit!" Ziden said while trying to stay focused.

" Time to end this." The Black knight said as he walked over to Ziden as a blue light erupted from him. " Eclipse!" he said as he began to perform a combo of sword swings that ends with a stab through the heart as everyone had looks of pure horror on their face.

"ZIDENNNNNNN!" Everyone screamed as Mokou watched as the person she was trying to kill was taken down so easily.

" No...not...again..." Ziden said as he fell into a deep sleep as the Black Knight pulled out his blade and turned towards Mokou.

" Damn you! I was supposed to kill him you bastard! Hell-Storm Drill Devastation!" Mokou yelled as she charged at the Black Knight while spinning like a fiery drill only to be stopped when the Black Knight stabbed his sword through her skull forcing her on her knees as she struggled to get the sword out when the Black Knight thrusts his sword forward forcing her spine to snap like a twig killing her as the girls looked on in pure shock.

" Humph. Pathetic. Son of Gawain, know that the next time we meet I will kill you. Ah yes, Sora. Know that I have summoned the heartless to this world. Farewell." He said before the magic circle appeared around him taking away from the group of heroes as they gathered around the dead body of Ziden Icrim.

_Somewhere in a dark Mysterious Castle_

**Villians of a Sort ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

A man with rainbow wings was staring at a large orb of darkness, speaking to it. " Those foolish heroes stopped my plan once before, but now I will have back up to create a new world of Darkness! Hahhahahahahahahahh!" He laughed as the orb pulsated shooting 11 pillars of darkness out onto the ground as people emerged from them.

_Author's Notes: Well this one took a while to get done. I am going to say this now, there are going to be romantic pairings of Ziden and Patchy, as well as Ziden and Meiling. Also I would love to see you readers guess how Ziden got cursed with Agelessness, so give it shot and: Just Go For It!. See you next part!_


	8. Playing with Hellfire!

_Ziden found himself dead again, waiting for the time limit to expire for him to come back to life as a red haired woman wielding a scythe approached him in the dark void they were in. The woman had angry look on her face._

" Great its you, AGAIN!" The woman said angrily

" Oh I'm SO sorry that I died Komachi! Please forgive me for my failure to live!" Ziden said with extreme sarcasm as he walked to her to hold a conversation. " Well you're still in good shape and I really good 'shape' if you catch my drift." Ziden said as got he punched in the face by her.

" Arghhhhh! You damn perv! I can see why Eiki doesn't like your presence!" Komachi said with anger in her voice as Ziden rubbed his nose.

" What? I was just commenting on your shapely body. Thats all." Ziden said while shrugging his shoulders. " Ah! Such lovely melons!" Ziden said with pure joy as Komachi just sighed at his response.

" You know what, Ziden? I'm just going to leave and take a nap to forget what happened. Bye Ziden, see you in like the next 10 minutes." She said as she walked away out of Ziden's sight as he began to glow with a bright light.

**Rogueport ( Paper Mario 2)**

Ziden awakened in a hotel room as he noticed three people in the room with him. Meiling was asleep next to him as Mokou and Dante were talking about something Ziden couldn't hear. He began to sit up as he noticed Meiling arms wrapped around as if he was some oversized teddy bear.

" Hey look! Sleeping Beauty's finally awake!" Dante said while clapping.

" About time you got up Ziden." Mokou said while taking a bite out of a grilled chicken on a stick. " Hungry?" She asked while offering a chicken to Ziden.

" Why are you being so friendly, Mokou?" Ziden asked

" Don't get used to it Ziden. The minute this adventure of ours is over, I'm going to kill you." Mokou said

" So Ziden, The Ultima Brigade is back, huh?" Dante asked as Ziden nodded " Mario told us what's up. We got some new threats to deal with this time, huh?"

" Yep" Ziden said as he begin to shake Meiling awake as she began to stir. He noticed her eyes were red and her face was wet. " Meiling? Were you crying?"

" W-what?! Of course not. I got water on my face! Ha-ha-haha!" Meiling exclaimed as the others sweat dropped.

" Anyway, where are the others?" Ziden asked as Meiling said.

"They are at professor Frankly's figuring out where to go next and Mario learned some new move from the Diamond Star!" Meiling said while getting out of the bed and wiping her face off.

" Ready to get going Ziden?" She asked as Ziden created a portal leading to Frankly's place and walked through it as Mokou and Dante followed suit leaving Meiling in the room by herself " Hey! Wait for me!"

The group ended up reunited with Ziden and co. who were surprised that he recovered so fast. They told him that their next location was Boggly Woods as they went back to the sewers and back to that room before the Thousand Year Door.

**Underground ( Paper Mario 2)**

" So where is pipe thing we're looking for is in here right?" Aya said while flying around searching for a pipe as Ziden and Youmu walked to the barred off passage.

" Something might be behind here" Youmu said she drew out the katana on back and slices the bars into pieces. " Lets go."

They entered the room to see the mouse-like creature from before being cornered by two red and white henchman. " There you are, you useless Puni!" The henchmen exclaimed. " Lets check and see if this Puni knows where the Crystal Star is!"

" Hmmmm? Hey, idiotic henchmen! Did I just you guys mention a Crystal Star?" Ziden said as the henchmen spun around to see who was speaking to them, " And who exactly are you idiots anyway?" Ziden said while tapping his sheathed sword on his shoulder.

**Enemy Encounter ( Paper Mario 2)**

The henchmen formed X's with their arms and said " We are the X-Nauts! So you're the punks that embarrassed Lord Crump at Rogueport! Lets get them!" he said as they charged at them swinging their arms like windmills only to be uppercutted by Mario and Luigi's wooden hammers sending them flying through the ceiling.

The mouse-like creature was shaking as Mario approached him and said " Its okay little guy. We won't hurt you." Mario said while petting the creature.

" S-s-so you giants won't e-e-e-eat me?" The creature said while shaking as everyone shook their heads. " Ok! My name is Punio! So you guys are looking for a Crystal Star?" Everyone nodded in response. " Then you guys have to help me! Those X-naut guys took over our home and captured my friends! They even had these weird black creatures with evil looking Heart emblems on them! Please! I'll even take you there!" Punio pleaded as Sora and friends immediately stepped up.

" Don't worry Punio! We'll save your friends and take out those X-nauts and Heartless!" Sora said while raising his keyblade as a hero would before saving an enslaved race. Punio motioned for them to follow him as they entered a somewhat empty room as Punio looked confused.

" Huh?Where is the warp pipe to Boggly Woods? And what is that thing?" Punio said as everyone noticed the large, white pedestal that had an enormous white ring radiating with a purple aura around it as an image of a horned skull in the center of the ring.

" Wait a minute. Ziden! Isn't that one of Gates you told me about on the train?" Patchouli asked as Ziden nodded. " And would I be correct in saying that it's a Boss Battle Gate as well?"

Ziden applauded Patchouli's sharp observation " Man! It looks like you read that book and retained the info as well! Not bad at all!" He said while praising Patchouli as she blushed. " But I am surprised though. I was expecting the Gates to make an appearance later on this adventure. I guess Henry wanted to see fight in these things again. They are very annoying in the fact I have to play by their rules." Ziden said as he let out a loud sigh.

" All right! Who is this Henry guy and What are these Gate things?" Reimu asked impatienly as Patchouli quickly jumped in and said.

" Well according to Ziden's book, Henry is the God of Adventures and Journeys. He has great joy watching Heroes wander about and often places obstacles to hinder their progress. These Gates, according to the book, they are designed to be like something called a Videogame in the Outside World, as such Ziden is forced to follow these 'Videogame rules'." Patchouli explained while Marisa snickered. Yukari pushed Ziden towards telling him to hurry up and clear it.

" So uh? What's a Video Game?" Meiling asked as her Mistress answered her question.

" A videogame is a object in the outside world that allows you to control imaginary characters and fight monsters and stuff." Remillia said as Ziden looked surprised. " Sakuya bought some from Kourindou during a shopping trip. It even had some games in it. I gave it a try and found myself having fun until it died. Since Gensokyo doesn't have widespread electricity so I couldn't charge it, until Patchy came up with a spell that could charge it. I also had some games from before we moved to Gensokyo, so yes Ziden, I know what a Video game is. So if I am correct, you have play by certain rules like the 'Lives System' and ' Health and Magic Bar System', correct?" She asked as Ziden answered

" Huh? That was surprising indeed, Remilia. But back to the point, yes they follow only those two rules as well as the subrules for the 'Lives System' and ' Health and Magic Bar System'."

Ziden said as Remilia walked up and started a conversation as everyone else was confused at what was going.

" Ok so like why are Ziden and Remi bonding all of a sudden?" Marisa asked.

" It seems that they share a hobby." Alice said while styling her doll's hair.

" Well the Mistress has always, during times of peace, played that 'game' thing in her room. I often hear her cry out in frustration when she dies in the game." Sakuya said plainly

" I had some videogames when I was younger! A few years later I got to go off on my own adventure!" Sora said while doing his signature pose.

" Yeah on Ziden's world we've got our own games and fanbase!" Mario said happily

" You know, I wonder if we've got a game." Reimu said while thinking as a smile emerged on her face " Maybe my fans will make some donations to my shrine!"

" You do actually." Dante said as everyone turned to him. " I saw Lady playing it on her laptop. She said that it dealt with a Shrine Maiden and Witch girl trying to solve a crimson mist problem. She says that the Witch is her favorite character of the games." As he said this everyone gasped at the fact that the Crimson Mist was a real incident that happened in the past. " I know that face. According to Ziden, the videogames are original ideas that happen before the real adventures happen. I have games and I played them and they were awesome!"

" So this Lady friend of yours, she thinks I'm better than Armpits?" Marisa asked as Reimu shot a glare over at Marisa.

" Yep, she even has a plushie of you I found while digging through her room." Dante said with a serious face.

" Ohhhhh! Can't wait to meet her, ze!" Marisa said while fist pumping. The girls hear a man screaming as they look to see Ziden being held over Yukari's head as she launched Ziden into the Boss Battle Gate.

The group noticed that the ring now showed Ziden standing on a rocky platform surrounded by fire and lava. Ziden began to wander about before he heard a crashing sound from behind him. He turned around to see a demon with red fur on his legs and head with two black horns and sharp claws. The demon began to speak.

" So another human has come seeking my power! Do know that I, Ifrit, shall never give my power to a worthless fleshbag like you!" Ifrit said giving off a loud roar that radiated with fire.

**Force Your Way ( Final Fantasy VIII)**

The Group noticed some thing different about the screen, they noticed a Green and Blue Bar in the top left corner with a Lv. 1 next to it. At the bottom of the screen was long green bar with 5 green orbs underneath it. Remilia instantly knew what those were and told the others what they were and what they did.

" So all Ziden has to do is keep hitting Ifrit until that green bar and orbs are completely empty and he'll win?" Meiling asked as her Mistress nodded. " All right then! KICK HIS SORRY ASS ZIDEN!" Meiling yelled as Ziden nodded and drew Crimson Edge. Mokou walked up to the Gate and watched the upcoming fight with a steel gaze.

Dante let out a chuckle and said " Looks like Ziden's got a another rival in the works, huh?" He said Mokou replied to it with a curious look on her face.

" Does he have more than one rival?" Mokou asked with a very curious tone

Dante began to run his hand through his white hair and said " Well including me, he has four rivals that constantly come to fight him, except one of them is completely evil like you!" Dante said while pointing his finger at her as she got upset at the remark. " Well you did say you wanted to kill him and after the bloodshed from that drill attack kinda makes you evil."

Mokou's face turned red with anger as she yelled at Dante " HE CAN FREAKING REGENRATE AND I WANTED REVENGE ON HIM FIGHTING FOR THAT MOONBITCH AND COMPLETELY MAKING ME LOOK PATHETIC, THATS ALL!" Mokou soon began to calm down only for Dante make things worse.

" I don't know. Sounds you two need some alone time in a bed. Talk about sexual frustration!" Dante said jokingly while shrugging his shoulders as everyone except Mokou and Yukari laughed.

Mokou's eye began to twitch as she let out sound that scared everyone. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" She yelled as she tackled Dante through the doorway as they tumbled down the stairs. Everyone sweatdropped at the sight as turned back to the fight that was now occurring.

Ziden was backflipping to dodge to dodge Ifrit's barrage of fireballs. Ziden performed an air-dash towards Ifrit and slashed him rapidly hitting Ifrit as his health begin to drop to 4 orbs. " Draconic Tempest!" Ziden yelled as he performed spinning vertical slice that was wrapped in a vicious cyclone as it sliced and lifted Ifrit into the air damaging him before he struck Ziden with a burning left hook. Ziden landed to ground with a hard thud as Ifrit was summoning a large fireball in front of him.

" Meteor Burst!" Ifrit yelled as he propelled the fireball by swiping the fire ball with his claw sending it into Ziden as it exploded against as he flew towards the edge of the platform. Ziden quickly recovered from this leapt back at Ifrit ready to continue his assault. Ifrit, however, saw this coming and countered Ziden's sword swings with his claws causing sparks to fly from each strike. Ifrit hit Ziden's sword with enough force to force him away as he began to laugh. "Hahahahahahah! To think that a human would give me some trouble like this! What's your name, human?" Ifrit asked while glowing with fiery aura.

" Ziden Icrim." Ziden said as Ifrit began to laugh again leaving Ziden confused at this situation. " That's not what I was expecting I told you my name. Normally when I tell demons my name, they piss themselves and run away!"

" I'm not like those weaklings you were referring to Ziden! But that stench coming from you, its the scent of Sparda! But how?! He was killed!" Ifrit said with confusion.

Ziden scratched his chin and said " Yeah, but one of his sons isn't though and he's with us." Ifrit now showed a sharp grin.

" Is that so? I never got to fight Sparda myself, but I hear his sons were monsters in a fight! Good then after I finish you with this final attack, I'll face his son in battle!" Ifrit said as they were teleported to a new area in the mountaintops as Ziden noticed a gigantic rock coming towards him that had Ifrit on the back of it. Remilia saw this and warned Ziden of the impending attacking Ifrit.

" Ziden! Get up there and counter Ifrit's final move with one of your stronger moves! He's only got one bar of health left, you've got half a bar left! Finish this now!" Remilia yelled as Ziden removed his jacket and leapt towards the meteor with immense flames enveloping his arm as he reeled his arm back. Ifrit also reeled his arm back ready to punch the meteor.

"TASTE MY ALL CONSUMING FLAME! HELLFIRE!" Ifrit roared as he punched the meteor, wrapping it in fire. Ziden charged up his attack as he approached the flaming meteor.

"ONE HIT! ONE KILL! FINAL JUSTICE PUNCH!" Ziden yelled as he punched the meteor with the force of a burning Bullet Train running at max speed as lightning sparked from the collison as Meiling cheered for Ziden to win this power struggle as the meteor began to crack and was destroyed as Ziden's fist collided with Ifrit's chest depleting his health to zero as they found themselves back in the fiery cavern with Ifrit starting to fade away in fire.

" Not...bad Hero! Here! Use my power wisely!" Ifrit said as a card appeared above ziden who took the card and looked at it as a bright light surrounded him. Ifrit vanished before his eyes as Ziden found himself out of the Gate and with his friends.

**Underground ( Paper Mario 2)**

Ziden showed Yukari and Patchouli the card as Dante walked into the room holding the dead body of Mokou and threw her body to the ground. " What the hell happened while I was fighting Ifrit?"Ziden asked as Patchouli examined the card he got from beating Ifrit in the Gate as it vanished in a burst of light as a Warp pipe appeared were it was.

" Well Mokou over there couldn't take a joke and attacked me, only to get her ass killed by me!" Dante said while wiping the dust off his jacket.

" Really? What was the joke?" Ziden asked as everyone chuckled

" Just the fact that you and Mokou need some bed bonding time!" Dante said as everyone but Ziden laughed. Mokou and Ziden shot each other a look as Patchouli handed Ziden back the card and said.

" Ziden, it appears that by infusing mystic energy into the card, you can summon Ifrit to attack your foes. Seeing as how you are quite adept at using fire attacks, it would be best to give it to you." Patchouli said Mokou approached the duo with an angry face.

" Oh! So Ziden is apparently the only fire user here, huh? Playing favorites with your first crush, huh?" Mokou said as she leapt into the warp pipe. Everyone followed suit except Ziden, Patchouli and Remilia.

Patchouli turned to Ziden with flustered look on her face. " You know I wasn't playing favorites, right?! I mean you are more skilled with using fire than her? And besides I don't have a crush on you! Really!" Patchouli pleaded.

" Really? No crush, huh?" Ziden said as he walked past her giving her a pat on the bottom before leaping into the warp pipe leaving a blushing Patchouli and a laughing Remilia.

" No crush on him, eh Patchy?" Remilia teased as she pulled out the container of blood and began to drink a bit of it. " Hmmmm. This blood tastes funny." remilia said as she wiped her mouth.

" I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, Remi!" Patchouli said before leaping into the pipe.

" This blood...it tastes blessed." She said as she entered the pipe as she found herself in a white forest area.

" Well guys! This is Boggly Woods!" Punio said while hopping up and down.

**Boggly Woods ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Well now. It seems pretty nice here! Even the music is peaceful!" Ziden said as everyone took a moment to enjoy the ambiance of the forest and the music. The silence was broken by a fit of violent coughing as everyone turned to Patchouli who was now using her inhaler to calm down her rampant asthma. " Hey! You all right there, Patchy?" Ziden asked concerned about his teammate's safety.

" I'm fine, Ziden! Can we please hurry up and get this over with already?!" Patchouli said before walking off into the woods.

" What's her problem?" Aya asked

" Perhaps she's still a little peeved about my comment earlier." Mokou said while messing with the ribbon in her hair.

" Or it could be her reacting to what Ziden did to her a few moments ago." Remilia said as everyone glared at Ziden who was feeling nervous from everyone's glare.

" Hey now! All I did was give her a simple pat on the bottom! That's all!" Ziden said as Sakuya gave him a glare. " What?" He asked as Sakuya simply shook her head as Dante and Marisa had hatched an evil plan and set it in to motion.

" You know guys, that's how it always starts: A friendly pat on the bottom!" Dante said while walking towards Ziden with Marisa following behind him.

" Yep! Then comes the groping, ze!" Marisa said as she sat on her broom

" Then the friendly kisses!" Dante said as he circled around Ziden with Marisa circling him in a counter-clockwise motion.

" Then the snuggling!" Marisa teased

" Then 3 seconds of pure disappointment! Ah, young love!" Dante said before they both bursted into laughter as Yukari approached them and slammed their heads together knocking them unconscious.

" Wow Ziden. Didn't know you liked the librarian. I thought you liked redheads." Yukari said while fanning herself with her fan.

" I do like red-heads! Alot actually!" ziden said as Meiling mentally celebrated as Ziden sweatdropped. " But I like smart, shy girls alot more!"

Remilia looked over where Patchouli walked off and saw her standing behind a tree eavesdropping on the conversation. " So Ziden? Would you rather date Patchy or Meiling?" She asked as Meiling listened.

" Patchouli!" Ziden said without hesitation as Meiling's heart dropped. " Well you do come on strong, Meiling. But if we were on my Island, I could in fact marry you both due to the laws they put in place.

"Why is such a law in place?" Alice asked

" Well it was put into place when the island was first created, but I don't know the whole reason for its creation. Something about restoring the dwindling population and decreasing idiocy and bad behavior. You'd have to ask my mother about it, she was alive when it was written." Ziden said while scratching his head.

" Wait a minute! 'Created' the island? It wasn't naturally formed like a real island?" Reimu asked Ziden

" No it was real. The inhabitants magically enhanced it, so that it not only vastly increased the landmass of the island allowing large amounts of Humans and Demons to live together in peace, and it also kept outsiders out so that wars don't occur." Ziden said as everyone listened. " It is very different from Gensokyo not only in location and but economy! In fact we have modern technology and medicine! It is one of the many secluded Safe Havens created for the salvation of the declining Gods and Goddesses, except the Island was made as a Safe Haven for Demons and Demon-loving humans."

" Is this Island anywhere near Gensokyo?" Reimu asked

" Nope. The Island is off the southeastern coast of U.S.A." Ziden said proudly as the girls and Sora looked confused.

" USA? What's that?" Flandre asked

" It's a country in the outside world known for their military might and advanced technology tied with Japan. The Island is a part of the United States of America or North America as its better known! I was born on the Island, making me a purified American citizen!" Ziden exclaimed.

Marisa let out a loud yawn and said " Oh gods! Ziden I know that you think this is interesting,but can we get back to saving the mouse people and get the Crystal star please, ze?"

Everyone agreed and walked into the forest leaving Ziden, Meiling and Mokou back near the warp pipe. " Jeez! Is Marisa always that rude or what?" Ziden said while running his hand along one of the spikes in his hair ( Ziden's spiky hair is styled like Goku's and Sonic's mixed together, meaning his hair is Goku's hairstyle with more spikes going in random directions.)

" Yeah, but you get used to it!" Meiling said as she proceeded to drag Ziden forward. " Hurry up we must catch up to Mistress Remilia!" They left Mokou by herself as she began to think more.

" Ziden Icrim, huh? He sure is more fun to fight than that damn NEET of a moon princess. I wonder if his rivals are strong too." She thought as ran to catch up with the as they saw 3 purple women arguing.

" Vivian, you idiot! You had only one job! Hold the picture of that Mario fella, but of course you screwed it up, like everything else! Why I, the great Beldam, has to deal this, don't you agree Marylin?" Beldam said as she chastised Vivian.

" Hey old hag! Why don't you lay off of her, ze!" Marisa said as she walked up to them. The one named Vivian was wearing a Red and white striped hat with pink hair cheered up as Beldam turned towards the human witch and laughed.

" Why don't you mind your own business and go play witch somewhere else, little girl!" Beldam cackled as Marisa began to get upset at that comment. " We are the Shadow Sirens Three! We work for Lord Grodus, leader of the X-nauts!"

" So you're with those X-naut punks, huh?! Thats all I needed to know!" Marisa said as she pulled out a small, box like object and pointed it at them. " Please let this work! Master Spark!" She yelled as a large rainbow colored beam shot out striking Beldam and Marylin, but aimed it in a way so that it didn't hit Vivian. " How's that for playing witch, you old hag! You all right, Vivian?"

" Yes, I'm fine. Thank you strangers!" Vivian said as she bowed.

" Hey Vivian. Do yourself a favor and get away from those two. You're a good kid, I can tell that." Ziden said as he stepped forward with Sora and Mario following behind him.

" I will. Thank you Mister! But please don't kill my sisters. Evil or not they're still my family." Vivian said before slowly phasing into the floor.

" We won't! I promise!" Ziden said as Vivian left. Beldam got back up and was pissed to the maximum.

" You miserable little bitch! First you blast us, then you corrupt our sister! Heartless! Destroy Mario and his friends!" Beldam said before she disapeared as orbs of darkness surrounded them. Shadows , Soldiers and Red Nocturne Heartless surrounded them as everyone drew their weapons!

**Battle Theme ( Paper Mario 2)**

Remilia makes the first move as she crouched down and yelled " Demon Lord's Walk!" She then performed a lightning fast tackle that scattered the Soldiers, sending them everywhere as the othersw chased after them. Remilia began laughing as she started to slice up the Shadows with her Vampire Claw attack. Flandre joined the fun by attacking the Shadows and Soldiers with an unholy amount of bloody balls of energy destroying them as Munny fell from their destroyed bodies. Remilia noticed that the Soldiers had pink hearts coming out of their dead bodies. " _Hmm. Are those the hearts that the Heartless steal from people? I wonder if they can steal the hearts of Youkai as well._" She thought as she was unaware of the Red Nocturnes charging up a fire spell behind her. Sora noticed her guard was down and rushed over to the Red Nocturnes and performed a strong 3-hit combo that took out the Heartless as Remilia turned around to see Sora approached her. " Uh-oh! Looks like I dropped my guard. I'd better get back to the fight...huh?" She said as she noticed Ziden sitting on a branch in a tree watching the fight. She was about to yell at him when she noticed that Ziden looked really different. His spiky, black hair was longer, coming past his shoulders and had dark smoke rising from it. His trademark black jacket was now a trench coat that had demonic eyes all over it. His eyes weren't light blue, but instead were now black. He looked over to Remilia and gave her a sadistic smile which sent chills down her spine. " What the hell is going on? Why the hell am I scared? I'm Remilia Scarlet, the Scarlet Devil, descendent of the legendary vampire Vlad Tepes! Wait where'd he go?" She said as she looked around to try and find the Shadow Man. She gave up and resumed taking out the Heartless. Everyone fought with extreme skill and prowess. Sakuya was throwing her knifes at the heartless. The magicians were casting spells at the Heartless horde. Meiling was using several different artes to take out some Soldiers. Ike and Youmu were slicing through Red Nocturnes and Shadows as if they were butter. Beldam became angry as all of the Heartless was destroyed.

" Useless Heartless! Come Marylin! Let us return to Lord Grodus! We'll deal with the traitor, later!" Beldam said as they disappeared.

**Boggly Woods ( Paper Mario 2)**

" That was interesting! Marisa, what was that beam I saw just now?" Ziden asked as she pulled out a small box and showed it to him and told him what it was. " Hakkero, huh? It looks like your ExSphere allowed you use that attack, for some odd reason."

" Come on guys we have to get to the Great Tree, so follow me and hurry!" Punio said he led them to a gray Warp pipe as they jumped into it. After they exited it they found themselves in front a gigantic tree.

**The Great Tree ( Paper Mario 2)**

They approached the tree and immediately noticed something amiss. There was a big metallic door on the tree. Punio noticed this and became sad. " This wasn't here the last time i was here. We can't open it either." He said before he remembered something important. " Oh wait! There is an secret entrance, follow me guys!" He led everyone up a tree root and stopped. " Crap berries! I forgot we need a strong gust of wind to reveal it. Besides this might not be where it is."

" Well even so, this is a good spot to start. Besides, it's not like the secret entrance has the words 'Secret Entrance' over it. So Aya work your magic, wind powers...Yes!" Ziden said while pointing at the tree.

" Sure thing, but I expect an interview for this!" Aya said as she waved her fan creating a gust that rolled over the tree. They group noticed that a piece of the tree was moving around like a piece of paper before floating away revealing a small hole that Punio entered. The group noticed a sign that had bright and colorful letters that said 'Secret Entrance'. Everyone looked over to Ziden who had his mouth wide open for a few seconds before face-palming himself . They heard a mechanical noise coming from below them as the door opened below them. They ran inside to see a beautiful sight. An ecosystem was inside the tree. Shrubbery and various forms of plant life thrived in here.

" Welcome to the Great Tree guys!" Punio said ziden sensed small creatures in the room.

" All right guys! Lets save these creatures and get this Crystal Star!" Ziden said as everyone nodded

_Somewhere in front of a Arena..._

**Villians of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts II)**

A man in a red military uniform was floating above the Arena with an angry look on his face. " _So that fool Ziden and his foolish friends will arrive here soon huh?"_ The man thought to himself. " _That man's offer to rule a world of darkness is a good one, after all the darkness did improve my Psycho-energy! Those other guys better not hold me back though, or I will crush them like the worms that they are!_" The man then began to laugh manically.

Below him was a man walking into the arena wearing a white gi with a red headband wrapped around his head. " A tournament huh?" The man said before entering the building.

_After his brush with death, Ziden found himself going toe-to-toe with the fire summon Ifrit and obtained his power. After some odd incidents later the group found themselves in a massive heartless ambush in which they became victorious. Now they have entered the Lion's Den to save these creatures known as Punies and obtain the Crystal Star. But unknown to them a new group of villians appeared plotting to destroy them..._

_Author's Notes: This chapter was a doozy to type. Eleven pages of pure insanity. I will also give anyone props if they can guess who the two mysterious characters are who appear at the end. Read and Review! Also here for people who are confused about some things. I am no longer giving descriptions to the weaker Heartless and enemies ( Excluding Boss Heartless and Enemies) I will only give intense description to characters that are original creations of mine._

_Gi: An outfit that is normally worn by Martial Artists._

_Face-Palming: A Meme used to react to purely idiotic situations._


	9. Emerald Star and A New Key is Born

**The Great Tree ( Paper Mario 2)**

" All right Punio! What do we do now?" Ziden asked as Punio walked over to the center of the room.

" Guys! You can come out! These guys are here to help us!" Punio said as ten other Punies appeared from the bushes and looked at the looming giants.

" Woah! They're so big!" One of them said.

" One of them has some really bushy hair under his nose." One of them said.

" Oh yeah! What if these guys are with those X-naut freaks that took over the tree with our most hated enemy: the Jabbis!" An extremely obese one said as Punio appeared next to him.

" Puniper! What are you saying?! These guys saved me from those X-naut creeps in the sewers!" Punio said in an angry tone.

" Oh yeah! Well they could have staged it to gain your trust!" Puniper yelled back.

" Forgot you, Puniper!" Punio said as he looked around the room. " Where is the Elder and my sister, Petuni?"

" Humph! While you were off playing with your 'Cool, new friends', the X-nauts came and took the elder and your sister, taking them to the cells with the others!" Puniper said with disdain in his voice.

" What?! We've got to go save them!" Punio said as he raced over to the gray Warp Pipe only to find that his fellow Punies stayed with Puniper who said simply ' We ain't going nowhere without the elder's approval' suddenly a mechanical door opened as two Elite X-nauts appeared from it.

" Hey look1 Those are the punks that interfered with us in Rogueport! Lets get them!" Elite X-naut A said before exploding into a red mist as only the bottom half of his tiny body remained as Elite X-naut B ran over and held his dead friend's body in his arms as tears fell down his face.

"PAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He was only three days from retirement! I'LL AVENGE YOU PAULLLLLLLLLLL! TASTE MY FURY YOU CRETI-" He roared before a red spear pierced his skull, killing him instantly. The group looked over to the Scarlet sisters and saw them acting like nothing happened.

" You know? Forget it and lets save these Punies!" Ziden said to the as he crawled into the gray pipe as the rest of the group followed him, after passing through some rooms they found them selves in a room with red and blue jail cells with alot of Punies in one, and an older looking one in the blue cell. Punio approached the cell full of Punies as a small, striped Puni came up to the cell bars.

" Big Brother!" The small Puni girl said to Punio as sad music began to play.

**Koops Reunion with dad Koopley ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Petuni! You're okay!" Punio said with tears coming out of his eyes.

" Big Brother! I knew you would come back and save us!" Petuni said while bouncing up and down out of happiness. " Those mean X-naut guys have the keys to the cell, you need to get them so we can escape!"

As soon she said keys two henchmen came out from the next room only to be hit with a stream of fire, turning them to ash as a blue key appeared from the pile. Mario picked it up and unlocked the Elder's cell as she walked out and began to yell at Punio.

**The Great Tree ( Paper Mario 2)**

" What took you so long you idiot! You know Punio, you need to be much more responsible for your actions! Humph, I'm guessing these guys with you are good?" The Puni Elder said as everyone nodded. " Where are the rest of the Punies?" She asked as Ziden quickly answered.

" They stayed upstairs with that fatass Puni! I personally think you should chew them out!" Ziden said as the Puni Elder began to leave the room before saying.

" You're damn right I'm going to chew those bastards out! Lets go!" The group left the room and went back to the room with Puniper in it. The Puni Elder began giving the Punies a stern talking as the group took a small break. Ziden was resting with Meiling, Sakuya and Patchouli, Sora was talking to Reimu and Marisa, Yukari sitting down talking to Ike and Youmu, Remilia and Flandre were sharing the blood from Remilia's bottle,Alice was resting on a log, Donald and Goofy were talking to the Mario Bros., Dante was polishing Rebellion while Mokou was sitting down glaring at Ziden and last but not least Aya was taking pictures of the Punies for her newspaper.

**Have a Nice Talk ( Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story)**

" So Ziden? Uhhmm, how are you today?" Patchouli asked as she tried to start a conversation.

" Just wonderful!" Ziden said with sarcasm as the three girls sweatdropped. " First I get killed by some jerk ass of a knight, a person whom I want to brutally murder is being friendly with me, and my powers and my weapons are missing! But otherwise today was awesome! I got a cool fire summon thingy!" Ziden said while rubbing the card.

" I see." Patchouli said while thinking of something else to say.

" Hey Ziden! I have some questions about the ExSpheres, How do we look at the Artes we know at the moment?" Meiling asked while scooting close to Ziden

" Just tap it and a screen will appear showing you what artes you know." Ziden said while still rubbing the card.

" Did you make these Exspheres?" Patchouli asked as she mimicked Meiling's action from before.

" Nope. Found these bad boys on a world I came across during a past adventure." Ziden said as he put the card away. "Absolutely no idea how they are made and how they work."

Sakuya began to reflect on everything that they were told about The Ultima Brigade and Organization XIII. " Master Ziden, is this Ultima person the only person in the Ultima Brigade we should be worried?" Ziden looked at her with an annoyed look on his face.

" First of all for the last freaking time: Stop calling me Master! Secondly, no. There are alot of dangerous people higher up in the Ultima Brigade's chain of command, they all have weird and crazy powers which makes them quite dangerous!" Ziden then let out a yawn before noticing how close Patchouli and Meiling were to him as a devious thought entered his perverted mind as his hands moved to towards Meiling and Patchouli as their faces immediately turned bright red as they felt Ziden's 'touch of affection' but didn't move. Sakuya, however, took offense to this and threw a knife into Ziden's knee. "OWWWWW! My precious knee! GOD WHYYYYYY!" Ziden screamed as while rolling around on the floor while the three girls giggled at the sight.

_Over to Sora, Reimu and Marisa..._

_Reimu was counting the coins and munny she got from previous fights, while Marisa was pestering Sora about his keyblade._

" Come on, ze! Give it to me!" Marisa exclaimed as she held out her hand.

Sora who was tired from arguing with her for the past 15 mins, decided to give up and summon his keyblade " Fine! Here!" Sora threw the keyblade at Marisa who caught it.

She began to swing it and held it lovingly before it disappeared causing her to flip out. " I knew it, ze! I knew you would try some bullcrap like this!" Marisa said as she walked towards Sora with her fists balled up as she grabbed Sora by his shirt and brought his scared face close to her angry face. " Give it to me! NOWWW!" She roared as Reimu walked up and hit Marisa over the head with her gohei knocking her out.

" Are you all right Sora? I'm sorry about my idiotic friend assaulting you for your keyblade." Reimu said as she bowed to Sora. " But it does give off some weird magic. Of course I overheard your conversation with Remi about it choosing its wielder. Do you think I would get one somewhere down the line, Sora?" Sora shrugged his shoulders.

" More than likely." Sora said as Reimu had a smile on her face. " Hey Reimu? How come you're collecting all that Munny and coins for anyway?"

Reimu had a look of confusion on her face before remembering that Sora knew almost nothing about them. " Oh well, thats because I have a donation box back at my shrine that I have to collect money for repairs and stuff!" Reimu said running her hand through her hair.

Sora then performed his signature pose before asking Reimu " I understamd that part, but

what if the Munny and coins aren't usable where you're from?' The minute Sora said that, Reimu's face turned to one of sadness as Marisa got back up.

A thought entered Reimu's head as she spoke her thought aloud. " Well maybe they aren't useble in Gensokyo the way they are now, but if I were to find someone who could change it into Yen, I would be set!" Marisa overhearing this, walked up and added her opinion to the matter.

" Oh! And where exactly would you find such a place, armpits?" Marisa asked as Reimu glared at her.

" Why do you call her armpits, Marisa?" Sora asked while being genuinely confused. Marisa walked over to Sora and wrapped her arm around Sora's neck and began to explain her reasoning.

" Well now, you see my dear little Sora! I call her Armpits just because of the tacky outfit she wears!" Reimu started to protest only to be silenced by Marisa's hand. " Now us, however! We wear awesome clothing! They don't show stains, they have many pockets to hide goodies in, plus they make us look cool and awesome!" Marisa exclamed

" That actually makes sense! Thanks Marisa!" Sora said while getting along with his new friends Marisa and Reimu!

_Over to Yukari, Youmu and Ike's conversation..._

Youmu looked confused at what Yukari told them about Ziden's childhood. " Wait! Lady Yuyuko knew about Ziden living with you?"

" Yep! She'd occasionally pop in to see him. I'm not sure what was happening between those two, but I guess Ziden saw her as a 2nd mother, for some odd reason." Yukari said only cause to cause more confusion in poor little Youmu's mind. " But you should remember him Youmu, you did teach him the basics of using two swords."

" Really? Can you at least describe him so I can remember him better, Lady Yukari?" Youmu asked

" Come on Youmu! You know: a little boy, spiky black hair, light blue eyes, always stared at you and tried to play with Myon alot, asked alot of questions about swords." The minute Yukari said this, a memory sparked in Youmu's head.

" I remember now! That little kid was Ziden?" Youmu asked as Yukari nodded.

" Huh? I thought that Ziden learned his swordsmanship from his mother?" Ike asked as Yukari got insulted.

" Please! His mother, Roxanne Icrim, only taught him those overly flashy moves they both use on a daily basis! I taught him the basics of swordsmanship! I even raised him from birth when his mother was being hunted down by his Satan worshipping, lunatic of a father! But no! I get no form of credit from him! His mother thanked me, his sisters thanked me! *sniff* He is so frustrating sometimes! Getting killed and losing his powers every other day is so annoying!" Yukari ranted as Ike and Youmu slowly backed away from the crazy Demoness. " I remember the day his mother sent us letters of challenge! That was the day that me and Yuyuko first met her all those years ago. Dear god, could that woman put up a fight! Sword beams and blade tornadoes were coming at us in droves! She ended catching us with that attack that Ziden used to defeat Dante and Mokou! Of course we ended up staying conscious and I hit her with a train! After that she got up and starting laughing! We started laughing too! Afterwards she took us to her shrine and served us her 'famous tea'! From there, we became friends/sparring partners!"

" Well that was scary!" Ike said before bursting into laughter.

_Over to Donald and Goofy talking to the Mario Bros._

" Wow, you guys must be pretty strong to be taking on threats like this on a daily basis!" Goofy said while shaking Luigi's hand.

" Ahh its nothing! Nothing like the people that we fought during the Smash Bros. Tournaments!" Luigi boasted

" Yes! Me and Luigi have been in all three tournaments! The third was the most hectic though..." Mario said as his mind trailed off somewhere else.

" Hey Marty-o! Everyone up and at 'em!" The Puni Elder yelled as Everyone ran over to her. " Here you go Marty-o!" She handed Mario a Sun-like object. She went over to Sora and gave him instructions as he ran off into the gray pipe. " All right you guys I told that kid with the key to go rescue the other Punies. In order to get the Crystal Star, you'll need the Punies help to get to it. That Orb will make the Punies follow you! Take out those X-naut freaks and the Jabies that get in your way! Now get going!" Everyone entered the pipe and made their way to a room that had two floors. The top floor had very narrow paths while the bottom was wide open and had bushes.

**The Great Tree ( Paper Mario 2)**

"Lets go this way!" Mario led the group into a room that had big hive at the other end as Mosquito-like creatures rushed out of it and lined up, ready to fight. Of course Soldier and Large Body Heartless appeared with the Jabbis.

**Battle theme ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Man! Don't these Heartless freaks ever give?!"Ziden whined as Sora ran over the group of Heartless.

" It's the Jabbis! Lets get them!" Punio yelled as the group of Punies charged the group of Jabbis while the group of heroes charged the group of heartless.

Meiling dashed towards a Large Body and performed a hard kick on it's stomach only for her to bounce off of it. " What the-! Sora! How do you hurt these things?!" She asked as she blocked the Large Body's arm swipes by hitting his hands with her legs, halting his futile attack as Ziden whistled at her martial arts skills.

Sora was fending off a barrage of kick attacks from the Soldiers before performing his Cyclone attack, dashing through them and slew them in the process. " Hit them in their backs! Watch out when they start to glow with a purple aura! They'll attack harder and faster!" Sora said as he dashed over to the Large Body attacking Donald and Goofy.

Meiling took Sora's advice and dashed behind the Large Body striking it with rapid fire kicks and punches. " Hi-yahhhh!" She yelled as she began to juggle it into the air before performing axe kick slamming the Large Body into the ground as she performed an arte. " Eagle Dive!" She performed a dive bomb kick that struck it directly on the head as a purple aura surrounded him as he grabbed her leg and launched her against a wall. " Ow! This doesn't look good at all!" The Large Body made its way to her.

" Hey fattie!" The Large Body turned to the voice and saw a man with a silver baseball bat and blue baseball cap was taunting him. The Large Body charged at Ziden who ran up to him and yelled " Eat it fattie! BONK!" Ziden yelled as he swung the baseball bat at the Large Body's head, defeating it as he ran over to Meiling and helped to her feet before attacking the rest of the Heartless.

Patchouli was surrounded by a red light as she was chanting a magic spell as Soldiers converged on her location as Alice's dolls blasting them away with their bullets. " Thank you, Alice! Take this! Flame Lance!" A lance of fire crashed down into the Soldiers causing a small explosion of fire eradicating then in the process. As the group over looked the area, the Punies rushed into the hive and exploded. The group continued their way through the tree as they found themselves in a room with the familiar pedestal to place the orb. " Ziden! There's that pedestal again! I'm going place the orb in it, okay?" Patchouli rushed over to the pedestal as an alarm went off in Ziden's head.

The Great Tree ( Paper Mario 2)

" Wait! Patchouli don't!" Too late. The group found themselves trapped in the cage as two familiar people walked in to the room. Lord Crump and Pete began to laugh at the caged Heroes.

" Haahahahahahahhah! Looks like you bozos got yourselves trapped like a bunch of rats!" Pete mocked as the group became angry.

" I saw you punks placing that orb on those pedestals, so me and my new ally Pete built a fake pedestal to trap you and those disgusting rats! Now we'll get that Crystal Star before you guys this time!" Lord Crump said as he left the room.

" Oh yeah, before I forget! The Black Knight says hello to the 'Son of Gawain' and the reject of a hero!" Pete taunted as he left after Crump.

" Wow way to go Patchy! Way to get us caught, ze!" Marisa said while pointing her finger at Patchouli who hung her head in shame.

" I-I-I'm sorry! I just saw the pedestal and got excited!" Patchouli apologized as she continued to hang her head in shame.

Remilia seeing this as the perfect opportunity for a certain idiot to get involved, see looked over to Ziden to see a disturbing sight. Ziden had a look of pure rage on his face as he gripped his arm with such a force that blood was pouring down it, shocking Remilia. " Uh Ziden? Are you alright?" Everyone looked over to Ziden as he walked to the bars and melted a hole in it allowing escape. " _I guess he's still little upset about the Black Knight killing him so easily_." She thought as everyone except Ziden, Ike and Patchouli left the cell.

Patchouli looked at Ziden with a concerned look Ike approached her. She looked over to Ike as she sensed magic similar to the Black Knight's armor coming from Ike's sword. " Ike! Is there a reason why your sword is emitting the same kind of magic as that man's armor?" Ike simply walks by her and stops in front of the hole Ziden created.

Ike raises his sword and says " His armor is blessed by the Goddess of my world making it nearly invulnerable to damage. Only weapons , like my sword Ragnell, blessed by the goddess will hurt him." Ike walked out of the cage leaving Patchy and Ziden alone in the cell.

" Heh heh. I guess that's why my attack did nothing to him." Ziden said as he attempted to leave only to be stopped by Patchouli who was trying to reassure him.

" Ziden. If that man didn't have that protection, I'm sure you would have stood a chance against him!" Patchouli said as a smile broke out on Ziden's face.

" Yeah I could have! Thanks for cheering me up, Patchy!" Ziden attempted to give her a hug only for her to back away and Ziden knew why, his bleeding arm. Patchouli began to leave the cell as she turned around and said.

" Maybe some other time, Ziden." Patchouli said as she left the cell. Ziden ran over and grabbed the orb catching up with his teammates.

_After some solved Puzzles and beaten enemies._

The heroes found themselves in a room with statues of Puni Elders and in the middle was a pedestal. Ziden immediately placed the orb in the pedestal as the statues began to glow. a bright light emerged from the statue and a Green crystal Star popped out. Everyone expected Ziden to run and grab the crystal star only for him to stand there with arms crossed as if he was waiting for something to happen. " 3. 2. 1. And there he is." Ziden said as Lord Crump snatched the Crystal Star and started to laugh at the group.

" Hahahahhhah! Thanks for getting the Star for us, you losers! Here's a present as thanks! A nice 'explosive' present!" Lord Crump said as he pulled out a detonator and set a self-destruct sequence before running away as everyone chased after him.

They found themselves in the entrance of the tree with the Puni Elder confronting Crump. "You got alot of nerve coming into this tree and taking it over! Not only that but you try to take our Crystal Star as well! Time for your ass whooping sonny! Achhh! My back!...Not now!" The Puni Elder cried out as the group surrounded Crump.

" Damn! I've been caught! Time to turn this off then." Crump then turned off the timer as Ziden approached him.

" Guys, you rest for this. I'll take him on myself!" Ziden pounded his fist into his palm as Crump began to laugh.

" Bwahahahahahahah! That's going to be a big mistake Spikes!" An orb surrounded him as it formed a purple robot that had white X on it's chest. " It's time for you to meet Magnus von Grapple!" The red curtain wrapped around the group as they were watching ziden's fight from the audience.

**Magnus von Grapple battle theme ( Paper Mario 2)**

" So you're going to fight me in that tin can?! That's sad bro!" Ziden said while sizing up Magnus von Grapple.

" Oh yeah! Take this you fool, Magnus von Stomp!" Magnus von Grapple performed a jump and attempted to stomp Ziden only to horribly miss as Ziden counter attacked.

"Burning Slicer!" Ziden shot off a burning shockwave from his leg as it exploded against Magnus as Ziden leapt into the air " Heroic Diving Kick!" Ziden performed a diving kick attack while surrounded in a golden light as Magnus got up and countered with a sharp roundhouse kick that connected with Ziden's kick causing a shock wave to form blasting the attackers back a few feet as everyone cheered for Ziden. " Looks like that Robot Reject can put up a fight! Too bad it looks like crap!" These words caused anger to form in Crump's mind as he stomped repeatedly causing the stage to shake knocking Ziden off his feet. " What? U mad bro?!"

"I'M GOING SMASH YOU INTO PIECES! MAGNUS VON CHOP!" Magnus launched at Ziden attempting to karate chop him as Ziden ran up the wall and crouched down avoiding the attack.

" Spring-vault Thrust!" Ziden launches himself off the wall and hits Magnus with a palm thrust, knocking Magnus back a few feet. " Jeez! This is why we can't have nice things! So are you going to give up and give us the Crystal Star or do I have to smash your robot to pieces?"

"NEVVVVVVVEEEEERRRRR! MAGNUS VON ROCKET PUNCH!" Magnus' fist shot off like rockets ( hence the name) hitting Ziden and forcing him into the wall as everyone gasped. " YOU'RE MINE NOW YOU LITTLE BASTAAARDDD! MAGNUS VON BEATDOWN!" Magnus' fists returned as it began rapidly punch Ziden into the wall as sound of flesh being hit and bones crunching. Ziden fell off the wall as Magnus lifted up his foot and began to stomp Ziden repeatedly while laughing before he grabbed Ziden by his leg and showed his battered body to the audience as he launched his body as he prepared another attack. "MAGNUS VON SPIRALING ROCKET PUNCH!" Magnus' fist flew towards ziden while spinning like drill as it slammed into Ziden blasting him into the wall. Ziden slid down the wall and landed head first as Crump began to laugh. " SEE WHERE YOUR MOUTH GOT YOU BOY!? TIME TO FINISH YOU OFF BOY!...WHAT THE?!' Ziden was standing back up and cracked his neck and knuckles.

" Hey Trash heap! Wanna know something funny? I've been holding back and trying to see what this thing can do and frankly, I'm very disappointed. So simply put I'm going to take it apart...NOW!" Ziden drew out the Crimson Edge as he dashed at Magnus and performed a strong body slice causing oil to spray out. Ziden raised his sword as a bright red light shone from it. "Time to send you to the junkyard, Crumpy boy! BLASTING STAKE!" Ziden performed a dashing sword thrust that pierced Magnus as explosive shockwaves ripped Magnus von Grapple apart internally.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MAGNUSSSSSSSSS!" Explosions began to tear apart Magnus as the red curtain wrapped around them and brought them back to the tree as Magnus exploded, sending Crump flying as the crystal Star lands in Ziden's hands.

**End of Chapter! ( Paper Mario 2)**

_After rescuing Aya from the grips of the mysterious golden army and dying by the Black Knight's hand, Ziden found himself aiding the creatures known Punies liberate their tree from the grips of the X-nauts. After a grueling battle, Ziden destroyed Magnus von Grapple and obtained the Emerald Star from Lord Crump. Everyone said their goodbyes to the now freed Punies as they began their journey back to the Thousand Year Door as Ziden, Yukari, Patchouli and Aya decided to head back to Rogueport ( via Yukari's Gap) and rest in Inn, much to the remaining Heroes distress. The group of four made their way to Rogueport and made themselves comfortable as Ziden relaxed on the bed with Patchouli sitting in chair next to him heavily reading a strange new book, Yukari was getting ready to fall asleep in the bed (or was she?) and Aya was looking over the pictures she took._

**Rogueport ( Paper Mario 2)**

" So Aya? I have to ask: How did you get here anyway?" Ziden asked

Aya scratched her head for a moment and remembered " Oh, Nitori did something to those computer things and told me I could get down to that world by using that circle-thing!" Ziden looked extremely surprised at this before laying back down into his pillow. Yukari snuck over to Patchouli and whispered something into her ear.

" Hey, Library Girl. I thought I should let you know that Ziden is a very deep sleeper. He wouldn't notice a certain Librarian sneaking into his bed to cuddle!" Yukari began to laugh as Patchouli continued to read her book. Yukari seeing this as an opportunity for mischief, Yukari opened up a small gap as a weird can-like object appeared in her hand as she waited for Ziden to slip into a deep sleep so she can play her prank on Ziden. Ziden fell into a deep sleep as Yukari took his hand and sprayed a thick, cream-like substance on his hand as she chuckled and laid back down and fell asleep. Patchouli seeing that everyone was preoccupied began to took action and snuck into Ziden's bed and made herself comfortable as she snuggled herself on top of Ziden and began to fall asleep. Aya seeing this lifted up her camera and took a picture of the sleeping duo and began to laugh.

" Looks I've got me a story for the newspaper when I get back to Gensokyo!" Aya said as she began to write something down.

_Meanwhile in Ziden's dream..._

Ziden found himself falling headfirst towards a large platform that had a picture of him on it. Ziden performed a flip making himself land feetfirst as he looked around to gather his surroundings as three pedestals appeared around him.

**Dive into the Heart -Destati- ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

A voice unknown to Ziden spoke to him " _Your heart has awakened to accept this power. Ziden Icrim, please choose one of these powers to wield." _After the voice stopped talking, a sword, a shield and a wand appeared on the pedestal leaving to Ziden think to himself for a moment.

" _This is weird. I mean why am I here and what is this power that voice was talking about. I guess I should choose something then... oh great she's here."_ A familiar looking gap opened next to Ziden as Yukari walked through it. " Why are you bothering me in my dreams, Yukari?"

" Simply because I can!" Yukari looked around at the strange pedestals and platform they were on. " Weird dream today, huh Ziden?" After she said that Ziden up to the pedestal with the sword as he grabbed it.

The sword looked like a regular sword with the exception of a red circle guard with a black Z in the middle. The hilt was golden. The unknown voice began to speak again. "_ A sword of Divinity. Its power will allow you to protect your friends and slay evil. Do you wish to obtain this power?" _Ziden nodded as the sword disappeared in a flash of light. "_ Good. Now choose a power to give up."_ Yukari seeing this was about to ask ' When will it be my turn?' as voice spoke again. "_ I am sorry Yukari Yakumo, great Demoness of Boundries, but this power is not yours to receive. Please return to your own dream."_ Yukari opened a gap after flipping the voice the bird.

" Hey Yukari, what are Patchouli and Aya doing right now?" Ziden asked while walking towards the wand. Yukari began to laugh.

" You'll see when you wake up with your new powers!" Yukari said as she left through the gap.

Ziden walked over to the wand and picked it up. It was a simple wooden wand with a red star on the top of it. "_A wand of Mystical Might. Its mystic powers will allow to learn powerful magics to fight off enemies. Do you wish to give up this power?" _Ziden shook his head as he placed the wand back on the pedestal and picked up the shield which had a white cross on it with a red Z in the middle of it. "_ The shield of Holy Protection. Its defensive capabilities will ensure you that harm will come to you or your friends. Do you wish to give up this?" _ Ziden nodded as the shield disappeared from his hands. The pedestals sank into the ground. The sword appeared in Ziden's right hand as he began to practice swinging it around. "_ Your power is one of light and of darkness. Use this power to defend yourself from evil." _As if on cue Shadow Heartless and Dusk nobodies appeared.

**Fragments of sorrow ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ziden dashed at the foes before him as swung his sword around, taking out waves of enemies. The enemies were all defeated as Ziden heard the voice again.

" _Now comes the final test. Your heart is unique: a perfect balance of light and darkness, as such your test shall be unique as well. Prepare yourself, Ziden Icrim."_ Ziden noticed his shadow split in half with one extending in front of him, and the other was extending behind him. His front shadow began to take a gigantic, black humanoid form with a giant heart sized hole in his chest. Behind him was a giant white humanoid wearing a blue scarf.

**Tension Rising ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

" Looks like I've got me a fight to finish this test!" Ziden dashed at the Darkside and began to swing at its hands, causing darkness to spray out from its hand. The Darkside reeled back and punched the ground, causing a shockwave to spread across the platform as the Twilight Thorn flew off the platform leaving the two combatants by themselves. " _So one at a time huh?" _Ziden thought he continued to face the Heartless giant. Ziden leapt into the air " Demon Slayer!" and brought his sword down on Darkside's head as a red mist sprayed taking the form of a demon's skull causing the Darkside to fall to its knees. " Gotcha, you bastard! Wait a minute. He's doing an attack!" A bright ball of light formed in its chest as it exploded sending out wave after wave of energy balls as Ziden frantically tried to dodge the assault. Ziden leapt over the wave of energy balls and shot sword waves at Darkside's face causing it to stagger halting the vicious barrage of energy balls. " _Jesus! That was like when Chen battled me in Danmaku a few months ago!"_ The Darkside was obviously on its last legs as Ziden performed a strong vertical slice that cleaved the Heartless in half. " All right, all thats left is-Aughhhh!" Ziden got hit by the Twilight Thorn's fist that stretched over to Ziden hitting square in the back.

Ziden recovered from the attack and charged at the Nobody and launched sword waves at it only for it to dodge by moving around the platform like a snake shocking Ziden. " HOW THE HELL IS SOMETHING THAT BIG ABLE TO DODGE LIKE THAT!" The Twilight Thorn stretched its arm back before it shot forward like a bullet. "Woah!" Ziden barely dodged the attack and slashed the arm only to notice that it did no damage. Ziden looked at the Nobody observing it's body looking for a weak point as he locked onto its head. Ziden dashed at the Nobody launching a barrage of sword slices with only a few of them hitting its head. The Twilight Thorn launched its arm back while twisting it before it shot forward spinning like a powerful drill.

Ka-Blammmm!

Its attack hit Ziden head on as he flew back and recovered before falling off the platform. " Crimson Boomerang!" Ziden launched his sword as it spun like a buzzsaw as it sliced the Nobody's head causing it to recoil in pain. " All right big guy, time to wrap this up now!" A bright light shone blinding Ziden as he found himself suspended in the as The Twilight Thorn appeared in front of him. The Nobody reeled both of its arm back and attempts to slam its palms into Ziden's body only for him to flip upwards and swing his striking its face, enraging the Nobody as it launched Ziden into the air only for Ziden to throw his sword into Twilight Thorn's head causing it to fall down. " All right! Time for the Combo Finisher!" Ziden began to strike its head causing massive damage only for the Nobody to slide off the platform. "...I won by suicide? Yay?" The platform began to shake violently as the platform flipped over as Ziden flew off it and saw the Nobody tilting the platform and holding an enormous white orb with its feet. Ziden threw the sword into the orb causing it to explode blasting Ziden and the Nobody back onto the platform as Ziden stabbed his sword into the Nobody's skull finishing it off. Ziden watched as The Twilight thorn exploded into darkness enveloping the platform as Ziden swung his sword dispersing the darkness around him. The voice began to speak to Ziden again as a bright light enveloped his sword lifting it into the sky.

" _Ziden, you have done well. Now it is time for you to receive your power."_ The sword took a new form as it now looked like a key. The handle was surrounded by a red fiery hilt with three blunt points rising up a fair bit before they combined to form the teeth of the weapon. The weapon also had a red and black keychain that had a quarter sized white Z at the end. Ziden was shocked at this as the voice began to speak for the last time. _" You have been chosen to wield the keyblade, but there is a catch: You won't be able to summon your keyblade until the moment is right. Now awaken from this dream and return to your friends, Legendary Hero of the Eternal Flames."_

**Rougeport (Paper Mario 2)**

Ziden woke up with a startle as he felt something on top of him as he looked down saw Patchouli asleep on top of him with a peaceful on herself. Ziden ran his hand through his hair as he felt something sticky in his hair as he brought his hand down and saw leftovers of Whipped cream on his hand. " Screw you Yukari!" Ziden yelled as it startled Patchouli awake as ziden stared into her purple eyes. " Enjoyed your nap, Patchy?" Ziden expected her to become nervous but she had a smile on her face.

" Yes I did! Come on Ziden, get up!" Patchouli scrambled off of Ziden and began to smoothen out her nightgown before descending down the stairs as Ziden looked at the book she was reading intensely and froze when he read the title of the book. ' How to be the Perfect Girlfriend/Wife by Morrigan Aensland'. Ziden looked at Yukari, who her head coming out of gap over Ziden's shoulder, who gave a scared look to each other.

" This isn't going to end well is it?" Ziden asked Yukari got of bed and walked over to Ziden.

" Hey, you flirted with her! Your grave, buddy! Besides, at least its not the Gatekeeper." Yukari said while sitting next to Ziden in the bed.

" Well excuse me for liking her! Hey she's better than any other girl who liked me before." Ziden said as Yukari shot him a look.

" Two things Ziden. One: Stop talking about how you feel about the librarian, cause she's sitting on the stairs eavesdropping on us! Two: What was that power you received that I couldn't have gotten?"

Ziden looked at her for a second and simply " It gave me a keyblade but it said I would able to use it at the right moment! Lets get to the others." Ziden said as he got out of the bed and went down the stairs and saw Patchouli staring at him as Ziden motioned for her to follow as she wrapped her arm around his arm as he sighed and walked out of the Bar/Inn and went to the West side of town as they saw the group looking at them with funny looks. " So what were you guys doing while I was asleep?" Remilia flew up to Ziden's face with a look disgust on her face.

" Well Ziden, I hope you enjoyed your nap, cause we had some work to do to get these tickets to some place called the Glitz Pit! We had to find some guy named Don Pianta, whom in order to meet we had to learn what items we needed to buy to meet the guy! Then when we meet the guy, he tells us to go find his daughter who ran off her lover franky! They end up dropping the Marriage bomb on him as he told to do whatever they and then he gave us our tickets! Now before I forget, Patchy! Did you rape Ziden while he was sleeping?!" Ziden had a look of shock on his face as Patchy had looked guilty.

" Please tell me you didn't, Patchy?" Ziden asked as she leaned over to Ziden and whispered in his ear.

" Well, not really and besides I'll wait until we're married before we start having that kind of romance!" Patchouli turned to the group and simply said no as they left the duo and Meiling alone. She knew what Ziden was about to ask. " I only used my hands, thats all!" Which caused Ziden to nosebleed.

" You really need to stop reading that book! NOW!" Ziden said with a hint of concern and fear in his voice as Patchouli winked at Ziden and walked over to the group as Meiling had a shocked look on her face.

" Um Ziden? I think she must really want you to herself! Looks like I need to be more 'assertive'!" Meiling said seductively only for Ziden to sigh. " So do you know the author of that book? I've read it you know!"

" Yes and of course you did! That woman is an rape-happy Succubus that I do not like to see at all! After all everything in that book was how she treated me while I was weakened!" Ziden shuddered at the memory. Meiling wrapped Ziden's arm in a strong vice grip as she dragged him to the blimp which looked like a Cheep-Cheep ( which oddly enough was piloted by Cheep-cheep) The flyers decided to float up to the floating city known as Glitzville.

The group looked as they saw a commotion happening in the arena-like building. A humanoid yellow hawk was holding a championship belt that had the Crystal Star on it as everyone had a determined look on their face.

_After an intense battle with Magnus von Grapple, Ziden found himself battling to prove his heart's worth only to wake up to a cuddly librarian that ended up 'entertaining' herself while Ziden slept. But they did not know the corruption that was happening in the Glitz Pit._

Author's notes: Yes, that is the very same Morrigan from Darkstalkers that wrote that book made Patchouli alot more bold. But before I forget, I am hoping by the end of this story it will have over 1000 views. I am noticing the lack of reviews and it makes me wonder if people just don't feel like reviewing or are scared to voice their opinions. I just want to know if you guys like the story so far. Also the Glitz Pit is going to be focused on Meiling and will have plenty of cameos. Also I am going to say this now. I am not going to do Chapter 4 of the Paper Mario 2. I HATED THAT CHAPTER. BACKTRACK CITY! Plus the boss sucked, but it will happen off screen. If you have any questions about the Story or any OC, send me a PM. See you for the next chapter!


	10. Meiling vs The Agent of Interpol!

**Glitzville ( Paper Mario 2)**

T_he group were looking at the hawk man as he held a belt that had a brownish crystal star on it._

" So that's our target huh?" Ike asked as he noticed Ziden deep in thought about something. " Ziden, are you alright?"

Ziden waved in a manner telling them to head inside and leave him be. The group ended up heading inside as Ziden looked up to see a man in red floating down towards him. Ziden knew this man. He was allied with the Ultima Brigade during their last battle with the cult. The man was killed by the hands of Ziden, the wandering martial artist and the Dragon Ninja. " Humph! How'd a snake like you come back to life?" The man in red began to laugh.

" So you sensed my presence, Ziden Icrim? No matter! I'll still take my revenge on you, right here and now!" The man in red said as Ziden took a fighting stance.

" You can forget about that right now! Cause I'm taking you out in one move!" Ziden said as he felt an intense aura of darkness coming from the man .

" _**Funny! I was going to say the same thing to you, boy!" **_The man raised his hand towards Ziden as a purple glow enveloped it. "_** Psycho Annihilation!" **_A gigantic ball of purple energy shot out from his hand at an extremely fast rate as it collided against Ziden's body causing an gigantic explosion that shook the floating city. The man noticed Ziden's allies catching wind of the attack as he teleported away leaving Ziden's unconscious body in the crater as Ike leapt into the pit and checked on his friend.

_Somewhere in black room..._

**Magical Mystery ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

A certain red-haired Shinigami was sharpening her scythe with a whetstone as a spiky, black haired man sat next to her.

" So how did you die this time, Ziden?" Komachi said whimsically as Ziden was trying to see into her kimono.

" I didn't die, you balloon-chested idiot! It seems I'm comatose after that attack that man did to me." Ziden said as Komachi turned red from Ziden's words. Ziden wrapped his arm around

Komachi. " All right now I'm going to ask you a favor that I know you will love!"

" I'm not letting you grope me!" She said angrily

" Not that one! The one where you get to kill me, for real!" Ziden said as a devilish smile appeared on Komachi's face.

_Back to the Arena..._

_The group had discovered that Ziden was in a comatose-like state, Patchouli and Yukari decided to stay behind as the group searched for the man that attacked Ziden. They also noticed a storm gathering above them, but ignored it as they continued their search._

" All right, Librarian! I'm watching , so no funny business with Ziden got it?!" Yukari yelled as Patchouli stayed in her chair next to Ziden's bed. Yukari felt one of Ziden's Vortexes opening as Komachi walked out of it with a happy look on her face. Yukari simply sighs at the sight of the Shinigami. Komachi stood before Ziden before slamming her scythe into Ziden's heart, ending his life for the first time in her life. Patchouli let out a scream that alerted the group to run back to the tent and saw a red haired woman pulling a blade out of Ziden's heart. Yukari, rather than being angry, was very calm at this sight.

" Hey! Lazy ass shinigami! What the hell did you kill Ziden for?!" Reimu shouted angrily as Komachi merely twirls her hair around her finger.

" Hey, I'm only doing what he asked me to do! Besides, he'll wake up faster this way!" Komachi said as a white puff came out of Ziden's chest and floated to Komachi as it began to dance around her. " All right, Ziden! In ya go!" She opened her kimono to allow Ziden's soul to leap in as the girls had angry looks on their faces. Komachi places her hands on her hips and said. " Well I'm not going put to his thieving ass inside my coin purse, am I! Besides he's happier there even if he won't remember it. Welp!" She jumped onto the bed next to Ziden as she got ready to take a nap. " Wake me up in 29 minutes, will ya? *yawn* Zzzzzzzzzz." She fell asleep on the spot as lightning began to strike the ground outside. A mysterious voice began to laugh outside as the lightning grew more intense outside as the group ran outside to confront this man.

**Enemy Encounter ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Bwahhahhahahhahahha! So you're the girls that Marluxia failed to kill, huh?!" The man said as lightning surged through his body.

The man bright yellow eyes and short yellow hair that is styled like a bowl cut with a lightning bolt on top of his hair. He wore no shirt and had a muscular build. He wore yellow pants ( imagine the Soul Reaper's pants except yellow) with brown clogs on his feet. He had 6 rotating thunder drums floating behind his back.

" Wait! If you know that pink haired man then you must be with the Ultima Brigade!" Reimu said as drew out amulets. The man let out a laugh.

" So Ziden told you after all! It shall fitting to know that you will die by Ziden's mortal enemy: Raijinmaru, the Relentless Spark!"

**The 13th Struggle ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Raijinmaru shot off electricity as everyone scattered to dodge the attack. Dante made the first move as he fired bullets into Raijinmaru only for him to dodge the bullets by turning into a lightning bolt. " Is that all you got, accursed son of the traitor Sparda!?" Dante pulled out Rebellion and placed it on his shoulder.

" Please, Lightning-Retard! Can't you tell when you're being distracted?!" Dante taunted as Raijinmaru gets punched with a rainbow colored fist to the jaw by Meiling. " Nice shot, Red head!" Meiling ignored him as she glared at Raijinmaru with anger in her eyes.

" Why you miserable, little bitch! Lightning Fang!" A bolt of lightning shoots out from his hand flying towards Meiling as a gap opened in front of her, as the bolt entered as it exited through a gap over his head, zapping him in the process. " Dammit stop hitting me, you assholes!" He noticed Patchouli and Marisa charging up spells.

" Stalagmite!" A pillar of earth erupts from under Raijinmaru sending him into the air as Marisa finished up her spell.

" Time for you to go down, ze! Stardust Breaker!" A giant white ball shoots out from her hand and explodes against Raijinmaru as colorful stars bursted from the attack.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! Lets see you use your spells when you can't breathe girl!" Raijinmaru shot a bolt of lightning at the ground near Patchouli creating a smoke cloud that caused her asthma to act up. Patchouli instinctively took out her inhaler and was about to take the medicine until Raijinmaru kicked to the ground causing her inhaler to slide out of her reach as he slammed his foot into her back causing her cry out in pain. " What's the matter, Magician?! Can't catch your breath!? Haahahahahhahaha!" Remilia saw her friend in trouble and got angry at the sight as a red spear formed in her hand.

" Get the hell off Patchy, you freaky bastard! Heart Break!" Remilia launched the spear as hit Raijinmaru's body and exploded with a red mist as Patchouli was freed from Raijinmaru and struggled to get to the inhaler as Meiling grabbed it and gave Patchouli the medicine as breathed it in.

"...Thank you, Meiling." Patchouli said as she got back to her feet.

Lightning sparked around Raijinmaru as he became enraged. " Why you miserable little insects! Spark Ball Blitzkrieg!" A ball of lighning formed and flew at the group as they dodged it with ease. " God dammit! I missed!?" The girls noticed his frustration and began to talk among themselves.

" Man! This guy sucks ass!" Marisa said as everyone agreed.

" This guy must be very low on the power scale of the Ultima Brigade members." Alice stated

" I wouldn't be surprised if this guy is the weakest of them!" Remilia said as Raijinmaru stomped the ground in anger.

" GRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I AM NOT THE WEAKEST! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Raijinmaru formed a sword of lightning. "Spark Wave Chao- Gack!" Dante ended up hitting him with his Stinger attack blasting Raijinmaru into the wall.

" Well you are the only person I know that died from Ziden falling on them! Accidently If I may add! And we didn't even fight you at all! No offense, but you went out like a bonafide bitch!" Dante pointed at him and laughed. Raijinmaru's morale severely dropped as he began swing his sword frantically as Alice's dolls charged him armed with spears as they pierced his flesh causing him to bleed frantically.

" Dammit I refuse to lose to you, bitches!" Raijinmaru charges at Remilia ( which is the dumbest thing he has ever done besides his hairstyle) only to be tackled by her Demon Lord's Walk and she ends up grabbing him by his head and sinks her nails into his skull. " N-n-n-n-nooooo! I don't want to die again!"

" 'I' huh? Funny choice of words, because in a few seconds you won't have those! This is what happens to punks who hurt my friend, Patchy!" She jabs her thumbs through his eyes as she twisted his neck with such a force that it decapitated him. His body pooled blood on the floor as she licked the blood off her nails only to spit it back out. " Disgusting and useless!"

**Glitzville ( Paper Mario 2)**

The group looked at the dead body of Raijinmaru and looked at Remilia who was checking up on Patchouli. They noticed Dante walking over to the tent and entered it as they heard Komachi scream as they saw Dante fly out of the tent and into the wall. Komachi is seen walking out of the tent with her face red and angry.

" You perverted ass, Demon Hunter! Can't I get some shut-eye without you groping me, Dante!?" Komachi said as Dante dusted off his jacket.

" Hey! I can't help it if them there, waiting to be grabbed and squeezed! You're acting like Ziden hasn't tried to grab them!" Dante said while shrugging his shoulders.

" No I haven't, you white haired retard!" Ziden, now revived, walked out of the tent only to be tackled by both Meiling and Patchouli as they sandwiched Ziden with a hug. " Okay ladies, please let go before I turn up my body temperature to a point that burns you." They let go of him, but continued to stay close to him as Komachi walked up to him.

" Well aren't you just the ladies man?" Komachi said as she tapped her coin-purse.

" Hey Komachi? Why are you still here, no offense?" Ziden asked

" None taken. Eiki wants me to be near you at all times, in light of recent events. So I am asking your permission to enter Sanctuary." Komachi bowed to Ziden which made him blush from seeing a Shinigami bow before him. Patchouli, being an inquisitive woman, gave Ziden another hug and asked.

" So what is this Sanctuary thing?" She asked while giving Ziden a squeeze.

" Sanctuary is a space inside my body that people can enter for safety reasons. It was created when the phoenix fused with my body. People can only enter when I give them my permission. The people can see from my eyes and even project themselves to speak to me or other comrades. also I want to talk to you in a minute. ALONE." Ziden said as he noticed her getting a little scared. Ziden turned to Komachi and touched her shoulder. " I, Ziden Icrim, give Komachi Onozuka permanent access to Sanctuary. The same goes for my allies, except Dante cuz he is an asshole!" A white light surrounds the group and then fades away " All right no doubt that we have to enter some kind of competition to win that Crystal Star. It looks like a lot of martial artists are here." Meiling immediately steps forward at the sound of this, as does Mario.

" I'll win the Crystal Star for us! I didn't study the art of Tai-Chi for nothing!" Meiling said as she assumes a pose.

" I'll enter as well!" Ziden and Mario said in unison.

" Come on guys! I'll go sign us up!" Meiling dashed into the building as Everyone except

Patchouli and Ziden.

"...You're going to yell at me about that book, aren't you?" Patchouli said as she looked down at her feet as Ziden walked up to her. " I just wanted learn how to seduce you better than Meiling could."

" Kid, that's not your style. You're the kind of girl I don't like to see corrupted by that woman." Ziden said with venom in his voice. " Besides I can't be seduced anyway. I like you and Meiling just the way you are. And before you ask I like you a bit more than I like her. Though that could change after these fights." Ziden was grabbed into a strong hug as Patchouli buried her face into Ziden's chest as his hand found a new target to grab as her face turned bright red. " Sorry! My hand wanders...alot. Hehehehehheh! " Patchouli, after a few seconds, got free of Ziden's hug and walked into the building as Ziden heard her say 'Thank you' under her breathe. Ziden looks up at the sky and thinks for a while. _" Why the hell was that military guy back? And that darkness surrounding him; it felt familiar. It wasn't 'his' darkness but it was still powerful none the less. But I know 'He's back, I saw him in Rogueport and Boggly Woods. And he's here as well!"_ Ziden looks up at the Shadowy figure staring down at him. They both had their swords drawn as they glared at each other. Flandre ends up sneaking up to Ziden and sees him staring at the shadowy man who looks alot like him.

" Hey, tag buddy? Who is that up there?" Flandre asked while leaning left and right. She noticed that Ziden was holding his sword and so was the Shadowy man. " Uh-oh! BIG SIS! ZIDEN IS ABOUT TO FIGHT SOMEONE!"

Everyone dashed outside and saw Ziden with a completely serious look on his face as Yukari walked up to him. " *sigh* All right who are you about to fight now?" Yukari looked to where

Ziden was staring at as a look of terror spread across her face. " No. No. No. He can't be here. Not now." The shadowy man leapt down and landed in front of Ziden.

**Villains of a sort ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

" It has been a while hasn't it, my disgusting light-half." The Shadowy Man says before laughing. The ground beneath his feet was turning black from his dark powers.

" Dark Ziden! Why are you here?!" Yukari said as she tried to seem brave from the man's presence.

" Don't worry. I'm only here to deliver a gift to the Young Hero." Dark Ziden pulls out a glowing orb with a green leaf in it. He tosses it to Ziden before disappearing in a veil of darkness. His voice echoed around the group. _**" Don't worry, Light Half! We'll settle our fight after you deal with the Ultima Brigade and those 12 Beings of Darkness! Until then, Ziden Icrim! The man cursed to live forever without rest because his foolishness! Bwahhahahahahhah!"**_

The group sees Ziden and Yukari with distressed looks on their faces. Alice walks up to Ziden and places her hand on his shoulder. " I'm not sure what is going, but don't forget that you have friends you can count on. The same for you too, Yukari." Meiling runs over to Ziden and Mario and tells them the good news.

"All right, guys. I got us signed up as a trio! All we have to do is meet the manager guy!" Meiling said as she led the group excluding Ziden and Yukari. Ziden sees Yukari shaking in fear as he approached her and hugged her.

**Ever After ( Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance)**

" I know you're scared, but calm down. I'll never let that bastard hurt you again. I promise you, the woman who I think of as a true mother figure just like Ran." After Ziden said this tears ran down Yukari's face.

She returned his hug as she blew her nose on Ziden's jacket much to his distress. " Thank you, Ziden. It means so much to hear that from you. *sniffs* Come on and lets go get you signed up, okay?" Yukari takes Ziden's hand and walks with him to the office of the manager.

" Ah! There you whipper-snappers are! I'm the promoter of this fine establishment, Grubba!"

Grubba said while behind his desk. ( Go to the Mario wiki and search Grubba for what he looks of spoilers for the game and the story for this arc )

**Grubba's Office ( Paper Mario 2)**

" All Righty, now! From what I hear from this beauty of a red head, that you guys want to enter this the Glitz Pit together, am I right pardners?" Grubba said with a strong western accent as the trio nodded. " Good, but do know that you will only be fighting one at a time. All right time for your names! Red head, you'll be the Battle Goddess China!" Meiling heart dropped she heard her infamous nickname being used by Grubba. " The young bat girl over there told me all about you, so the nickname works! Mustache, you shall be The Great Gonzales! You, spikey shall be Ziden the Hero!"

" What, that's it? No fancy nickname?" Ziden asked as Grubba laughed.

" Beggars can't be choosers, son! Ms. Jolene will show to your room!" The door opened to show a toad woman in a red business suit, blond hair and glasses.

**Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)**

" This way please contestants." Ms. Jolene led the trio into a nicely managed rec room known as the Major-League room. She leads them into a poorly managed room with a large yellow block the left hand corner. " This is where you'll be for the moment. You will remain in minor league until you pass Rank 10. Only one of you may compete at a time. To do so, go the monitor and request a match. Decide among yourselves who will fight what opponent. Have fun." Jolene leaves the room as Mario walks up to the Monitor and requests a match as Grubba appeared on the screen. " Your opponent will be... King K! Beat him and you will move to Rank 19! Who will fight King K?" Mario nodded as Ziden went over to one of the beds and laid down as Meiling and Patchouli settled on the beds surrounding Ziden. " Gonzales son, make your way to the ring and get ready to fight. Make it look good, now!" Mario made his way to the ring as he is told to wait for his opponent. Back in the room, Ziden absorbs the orb as a green light shined on his left arm before disappearing.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing our newest competitor, The Great Gonzales! His opponent is the Golden Turtle, King K!" A golden shelled Koopa walked up the stairs and up to Mario.

" Heh. I'd never thought I'd facing the legendary Mushroom Kingdom Hero Mario!" King K said as he took a battle stance.

" Ready!? Fight!"

**Battle ( Paper Mario 2)**

King K retreated into his shell and dashed at Mario who jumped and dodged the attack. Mario pulled out his hammer and charged at King K. Mario performed a strong downward strike that sent a shockwave towards King K causing him to flip over. " Oh no bro! I'm flipped!" Mario jumps into the air and performs a ground pound onto King K knocking him unconscious.

**Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)**

Grubba walked up to Mario and raised arm up in victory as the crowd cheered. Mario went back to the Minor League and saw Ziden doing squats with Meiling as Patchouli was reading a new book. Mario walked over to the monitor and requested another match.

" All righty, pardner! Your next match will against the Elemental Gunner! Whose fighting this time?" Ziden leapt to the monitor and nodded his head. " All right, Ziden get over to the ring and get ready to fight." The group decides to follow Ziden to the ring and watch his fight. The group ( minus the trio of fighters) take their seats in the upper stands and began to watch this fight.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! Please welcome a member of Gonzales team, Ziden the Hero! His opponent is gun toating warrior! The Elemental Gunner!" Another man walked up the ring and climbed the stairs wielding two twin pistols. One was red and the other was blue. The man was a tall muscular toad with red and Blue polka dots on his head. White pants and blue vest. Ziden recognized the pistols as they were his. " All right boys. Since you two look like destructive fighters we're teleporting you guys to another area. Now get to fighting!" A beam of light shone over them as they were teleported to a Wild Western town. The fighters were shown on a screen so that the audience could see and hear the fight.

" All right, buddy! Hand over my guns before I send you to the hospital!" Ziden said as he pointed Crimson Edge at the Elemental Gunner.

" Yeah, right! These guns are mine and mine alone! If you want to take them from me, you're welcome to try!" Elemental Gunner points the pistols at Ziden as a tumbleweed rolled by.

**Boss Battle ( Yoshi's Island)**

EG shot a barrage of fire and ice bullets at Ziden who runs into a building to dodge the bullets. " What's the matter, Ziden the Hero!? Can't handle these bullets, punk!?"

" Tch! All he's doing is shooting them like regular guns! This'll be easy for me to deal with!" ziden leapt out of the building and charged at EG who fired bullets at him. " Take this! Dragon Upper!" Ziden does a sharp upwards kick to EG's jaw which sent him skyward. " Like that?" EG does a spin in the air to recover from the as fired more bullets down on the hero as he used his sword to deflect the bullets.

EG charged up energy in the guns and pointed them at Ziden. " Molten Blizzard!" The guns shot a wave of burning ice that Ziden dashed through and connected with an axe kick EG's skull that slammed him into the ground dropping the pistols in the process. Ziden grabbed the guns and rubbed the sides of the guns against his face.

" Oh how I missed you, Efreet and Celsius!" Ziden placed the guns behind his back and began to laugh and point at EG. " How are you going to fight with no weapons, buddy!?"

" Humph I don't need guns to fight you! MUSCLE INCREASE!" EG's body began to grow more muscular and tall as his clothes ripped off revealing a red speedo. " Allow me to show you my true strength! Muscle Charge!" EG performs a shoulder charge at inhuman speed that hits Ziden sending him through several buildings before recovering by slamming hand into the ground slowing down his unwanted flight. Ziden pulls out Efreet and Celsius as he charges up his attack.

" Bullet Hell!" Ziden shoots large fire and ice balls in random directions as they remained stationary in the air. EG charges at Ziden who swings his pistols downward as the floating balls of fire and ice converged onto EG.

Ka-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww wwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

An explosion of Fire and ice blasted EG away as Ziden chased after him. " Cool new form, bro! I'm going to show how to REALLY use these guns!" Ziden slammed his guns together as they combined to formed a red and blue Pump-Action Shotgun which he pointed at EG and fired releasing a large fire and ice bullet at EG who kicked it away.

" So they can combine to form other guns. Doesn't matter! I refuse to lose and go back to rank 19! Muscle Stomp!" EG leaps into the air and stomps Ziden in the stomach causing the ground to shatter beneath them.

" Come on Ziden! Tear that guy limb from limb already!" Remilia screamed obviously angry at this drawn out fight.

" _Remilia is right! I need to finish this bastard down as fast I can!"_ Ziden put away his guns and pulled Crimson Edge as places it behind him as he crouched down. EG charged at Ziden who began counter with his special move. " Burning Blade Secret Technique! Raging Infernal Cutter!" Ziden does a rising sword slash wrapped in fire that lifted EG into the air as his blood sprayed out of his burning cut. With that attack the fight was over as they were brought back to the arena as the crowd cheered for his victory

Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)

" That was spectacular! Give a cheer for the Ziden the Hero!" The crowd roared in applause as Ziden went back to the room and saw Meiling standing against the wall sleeping while Mario, King K and a bandit named Bandy were talking about something. Ziden walks over to Meiling

and poked her awake.

" You want to fight next, Meiling?" Ziden asked

" Nah, not yet Ziden. I know the four opponents I want to fight! So you guys have fun until then!" Meiling drifts back into her sleep.

" _She must asleep like this all the time during her gatekeeping."_ Ziden thought

The duo of Ziden and Mario fought their way through the ranks as they are now Rank 11.

" All right one more match and we get to enter the major league room!" Ziden said as he fist pumped the as Meiling walked the monitor and requested a match.

" All right! Winning this next match will net you guys entry to the Major League! Who is fighting this time?" Meiling points to herself. " All right China! Your opponent is Thunderlegs! Watch out for her legs, they kick very hard and fast! Now go get 'em girl!" Meiling walks to ring with Mario and Ziden following behind her.

" Ladies and Gentlemen! This is it! Lets give it up for Battle Goddess China! If she wins she and her allies will move to the Major League which is filled with Strong opponents! Her opponent is the female ass kicker! She is the Lightning Kicker!" A Chinese woman walks up to the stage and approached Meiling. Ziden instantly recognized her. She wore a blue qipao with golden accents. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose with her qipao. Her brown hair was styled in Ox horn with a white cloth covering it.

" So you're Battle Goddess China?" LK looked at Meiling with an up and down glance. " What's your real name?"

" Hong Meiling." Meiling took a battle stance. " Yours?"

" Chun Li." Chun Li took a battle stance as well. " To be honest I'm glad I get to fight you, Meiling. I hope you can keep up with my skills!" The bright light took them away to a Dojo as the two females bowed before each other.

**Theme of Chun Li ( Marvel vs. Capcom 3)**

Meiling shot several chi bullets at Chun Li who dodged them with ease. Chun Li charged at Meiling with a barrage of kicks and punches. Meiling countered with her own barrage of kicks and punches. Their hits collided with each other as small shockwaves rang out. " Not bad Meiling!"

" Same to you, Chun Li! Lets step it up a bit! Fragrant Wave!" Meiling shot out a forward beam made out of chi that blasted Chun Li into one of the paper walls. Meiling dashed at her and performed a jump kick that sent through the wall and out into the courtyard. The courtyard had a coy pond with several stones in it that could be stood on. A small bamboo grove. And a red bridge that was over a small river. Meiling looked at the Courtyard with awe before remembering that she was fighting a strong opponent. Chun Li got back up and cracked her neck and knuckles.

" So you can fight using chi as well? This will be fun!" Chun Li leapt at Meiling with a jump kick which Meiling dodged and countered with a roundhouse kick that Chun Li blocked with arms, however she miscalculated Meiling's strength as she sent sliding towards the Coy pond. _" What strength! This girl... she isn't human, is she?"_ Chun-li brushed herself off. " You're not human, are you Meiling?" Meiling had a look of amazement on her face.

" Wow! You can tell that just from a few attacks?! You must be very smart!" Meiling points to herself with her thumb. " I'm a Youkai! The gardener and Gatekeeper of the Scarlet Devil Mansion!"

" I have to be smart and observant in my line of work! I am an agent of Interpol, after all!" Chun-Li stated as Meiling looked confused at her statement as well as the audience. Ziden, who is leaning against the iron bars next to the ring with his arms crossed, decides to give them an explanation.

" *sigh* Interpol is a Police Force that deals with international incidents and criminals that does not involve political, military, religious and racial issues." The audience gave a collective 'Oh' as they now understand what her line of work is.

" So she's a police officer like Kotohime, huh?" Reimu said while scratching her head.

" Oh, please ze! That poser of a Police officer couldn't compare to that Chun-Li lady!" Marisa said before laughing.

_Back in Gensokyo at the Gensokyo Police Department_

A red haired police captain suddenly sneezed scaring her blonde haired lieutenant. " Captain Kotohime! Are you catching a cold?" The blonde haired woman asked.

" I'm fine, Lieutenant Ryuna! Someone suspicious was probably talking about me!" Kotohime said as she wiped her nose.

" You mean Reimu Hakurei, right Captain?" Ryuna said she handed several papers concerning events happening in Gensokyo right now. " Is it true that she and her friends from the Forest of Magic and the SDM are missing?"

" Yes. They've been missing for an hour now. Our tracker Scouts can't find them or even sense their magic anywhere in Gensokyo. If what those Fairies said is true, that Yukari Yakumo and some spiky haired swordsmen took them upon some weird flying ship, then we've got a big problem." Kotohime said while observing the papers. " First these weird soldiers in blue going around killing Youkai and Humans alike and now the people we need are missing. At least Eientei and Keine are helping out with the situation. Of course we have another problem to deal with..." They looked out the window in the office into the sky which was now filled with cracks.

_Back to the catfight!_

"Yeah you're not the only who can use chi, Meiling! Kikoken!" Chun-Li thrust out her palm as a blue projectile flew out and struck Meiling in the face stunning her as Chun-li does a sweep kick that knocks her off her feet. Meiling reacts by grabbing Chun-Li's leg and twisting her body causing Chun-Li to lose her balance and fall as Meiling performed a kip-up and got back up to our feet. Meiling performs an axe stomp on Chun-Li's stomach causing the ground to crack underneath her. Meiling jumps away as Chun-Li slowly got back on her feet. _" Looks like shes got skills for sure. I'd better keep my toes or I'll lose this match!"_ Chun-Li readjusted her spiked armbands before launching another attack. " Kikoken!" She launches another blue projectile at Meiling who counters the attack with...

" Water Taichi Fist!" Meiling creates a whirlpool of Chi that absorbs Chun-Li's Kikoken. " Don't expect the same trick to work twice, Chun-Li!" Meiling dashes at Chun-Li with her arms glowing with a red aura. " Red Energy Release!" She blasts Chun-Li with an intense blast of energy that sends her crashing into Coy Pond scattering the beautiful fish in the process. Meiling leapt into the air and performed Eagle Dive as she slammed into the pond causing a shockwave of water to spray out, drenching the girls with water as their clothes became wet.

" Not bad, Meiling! Time for me to 'kick' things up. Lightning Kick!" Chun-Li performed a furious kick combo that Meiling couldn't block or dodge as she was hit by Chun-Li's famous technique. She ended her assault when she stretched her arms out to the side as a blue Chi was on her palms. " This victory is mine, Meiling! Kikosho!" She slams her wrists together as a gigantic ball of Chi surrounded them as Meiling was buffeted with a slamming force that sent her flying through the red bridge and into the bamboo grove. Chun-li dashed at Meiling ready to claim her victory as she Meiling pulling back a bamboo pole. " Oh crap! This is going to hurt like hell!"

Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm mmmmmmmmmmmm!

Chun-Li got sent flying by the bamboo pole as her nose began to bleed from the impact. Ziden looked impatient as he was tapping his as Patchouli floated down and sat down on the bars next to him. Ziden saw that she was reading a new book. " That isn't another book about how to rape people in their sleep, is it?" Patchouli slapped Ziden in the back of the head as she showed him the book's title ' Christine by Stephen King'. " Huh, thats a good book!"

" It is. I've decided about being my own person. I'm not good seducing at all." Patchouli said as she turned a page in the book.

" Well you've got the body for it. A shame you hide it under that nightgown." Ziden said as he saw her blush.

" Yes. You should know, seeing as how you help yourself from touching it." Patchouli said with a sassy tone.

Ziden chuckled a bit before talking again. " Ooooooo such sassiness! I like that!" Ziden ends up looking back at the screen. " Hey Meiling, hurry up and kick Thunderthigh's ass! I believe in you!"

Chun-Li rolled her eyes at Ziden's comment as she saw Meiling come out of the thicket with her eyes burning with determination. " _Oh no. She fell for Ziden, didn't she?...This is going to hurt is it?"_ Chun-Li charged at Meiling and performs her signature technique. " Spinning Bird Kick!" She flips upside-down and performs a spin kick as Meiling dashed at her and grabbed her leg stopping the attack in the process. " Oh crap again!" Chi began to gather into her arms.

" Final Move! Spiral Light Steps!" She hits Chun-Li with barrage of punches and stomps. She ends the assault by launching Chun-Li into the air and chased after her. " Sky Dragon Kick!" She does a jump kick as her leg had a dragon silhouette as it slammed into Chun-Li's stomach causing an intense shockwave to blast out. Chun-Li fell to the ground unconscious as they were brought back to the ring.

Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)

" OH MA GAWD! That was one helluva catfight, I tell you what! Congrats, Battle Goddess China!" The crowd roared with applause as she walked down to Ziden who had nosebleed for some reason.

" Ziden, why is your nose bleeding?" Meiling asked Patchouli walked up to her.

" *clears throats* Meiling. Everyone can see your uhhhh... goodies." Meiling's face turned bright red as she covered herself causing the males of the audience to boo Patchouli. A loud ringing sound came from Mario's pocket as he pulled out the Gameboy Advance SP.

" Head outside to the Juice Bar for items for Gonzales and Ziden the Hero. The Crystal Star on the Champ's Belt is fake. Heed my instructions if you want to find the real Crystal Star. Signed Mr. X." Mario Read as Remilia flew down to join them.

" Think this guy is telling the truth? I kinda want to see my gift now!" Ziden proceeded to back up against the bars until he rammed into someone. He turned to see Alice behind him.

" Do we have a choice, Mr. Ziden?" Alice stated as Shanghai did a little twirl in the air.

" Come on, jackass! Lets get this gift already!" Remilia dragged Ziden to the juice shop. A female toad in black dress was an a corner drinking a mushroom cocktail. The juice bar owner approached them.

" Gonzales! Ziden! I've some gifts for you guys. For Gonzales, someone got you a Hammawhack 2005! These bad boys don't come cheap and they chose their masters! For Ziden, someone gave you this weird black lamp." Podler ( The juice bar owner) gave Mario the Super Hammer. A hammer with a black metal part instead of his weaker wooden one.

The magicians of the group felt very uneasy from the magic energy coming from the lamp. " Mr. Ziden. I feel a very dark energy coming from this lamp." Alice said as Shanghai shivered.

" Meh. I'm a risk taker!" Ziden rubbed the lamp as a black mist blasted out and swallowed him. " HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP !" Ziden screamed as Meiling, Patchouli, and Remilia dashed in the mist and were sucked into the lamp via the mist. Alice and Mario were left alone in the Juice Bar as the Black Mist formed a screen showing the group of 4 in a pitch black void.

Alice seemed to be thinking about something. " Hey Shanghai, would you like a little brother doll?" Shanghai clapped it's hand together in joy as Mario sweatdropped.

The group of four found themselves in a pitch black room as they hear wings flapping as they turned to see a demon in front of them. " So you are the ones that disturb my sleep? I've been waiting for you, Legendary Hero of the Eternal Flames."

_After a brief brush with the Ultima Brigade member, Raijinmaru who died like a totalscrub. Battle after battle was fought as Ziden reobtained his twin pistols. Meiling ended up defeating the Strongest Woman in the World, Chun-Li. Now Ziden found himself facing an unknown demon in the lamp. Will they win this fight? And what are Sanae and friends doing right now? Stay tuned to find out!_

_Author's Note: From this point onwards these fights will consist of fight starring Cameo and OC fighters which Ziden, Meiling and Mario will fight. Time for some Smash Bros. character bios. I'm doing this for people like Necro-Pen who don't know much about the Smash Bros. series. Oh yes. If you played Final Fantasy 8, you know that demon inside the lamp._

Mario

First Appearance: Super Mario Bros.

First Smash Appearance: Super Smash Bros.

Type of Fighter: Jack of all Trades

Fighting style: Mario is a typical balanced character. He is a very good character to use if you are a beginner. He can combo pretty easily and is a good character for hard fights.

Occupation: Plumber, Doctor, Racer, Space Explorer. Too Many to list.

_Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom. He is well known for fighting and defeating the seemingly Immortal Bowser whenever he kidnaps Princess Peach. Mario's latest achievement ( as of this story) is saving the Mushroom Kingdom from the Dark Star and Fawful. He is known for his jumping prowess and power-ups. Ranging from the Fire Flower to the All-powerful Star. He is famous in the Mushroom Kingdom as almost everyone knows this famous Italian Plumber. He is the face of Nintendo along with Link and Kirby._


	11. Hired Sword and King Koopa!

**_Warning! This chapter contains mild levels of offensive words like 'the' and 'pickles'. Also contains awkward moments, sexual comments and moments, violence, Cursing, Ziden moments and Paper Mario 2 Story spoilers. You have been warned! Also this extends to all chapters in the future._**

" Who are you demon!?" Ziden asked as he drew his sword.

" Simple. I am the Dark Messenger, Diabolos. It was foolish of your friends to come in here with you. I wonder how you will react upon seeing their broken bodies, hero?" The demon known as Diabolos flapped his wings ready to fight his opponents.

**Force Your Way ( Final Fantasy 8)**

" We'll show you who is gonna be broken after this, Diabolos! Demon's Dinner Fork!" Remilia launches three red spears at Diabolos that blasts him back a little before he brushes his chest off as if nothing happened.

" Is that all, little girl?" Diabolos taunted as he crossed his arms across his chest. " If so, then this will end very soon."

" Oh yeah! Well at least I don't fall for distractions! Get 'em Meiling and Ziden!" Diabolos spun around and swung his claws at Ziden who blocks it with a kick as Meiling leapt over Ziden and planted both of her feet in Diabolos' face, effectively slamming him into the ground. Meiling front-flips off of Diabolos' face and lands next to her Mistress. " Your turn, Patchy! Let him have it!" Patchouli charges up her spell as Diabolos got up and saw her.

" Lucky shot, girl. But luck only works once against me!" Diabolos shot a black orb at Patchouli which slammed her into the ground interrupting her spell. " It is time for to test your skills, hero. I sense that you have bonds with these girls, especially the magic caster and red head. I wonder if you can save them before I end their lives."

" Sorry, but you aren't killing my friends. The only thing you get is a sound ass-thrashing from me!" Ziden charged at Diabolos with a flurry of sword slashes. " Patchy! You all right?" Ziden asked while holding off Diabolos' claw with Crimson Edge.

" I'd be perfect if you guys could protect me while I'm casting!" Patchouli said as Ziden chuckled. " What's so funny, Ziden?"

" Nothing, Miss Sassy Pants! Meiling! Remilia! Protect Patchy while she's casting!" Ziden said as he clashed blows with Diabolos' claws.

" Got it! What are you going to do, Ziden?" Meiling asked she ran to Patchy to help her up.

" Me? I'm going to kick some ass and take some names! *Points palm at Diabolos* Dragon Buster!" Fire dragons flew out from Ziden's hand as they exploded against Diabolos' body sending him flying as Ziden jumped after him. Diabolos recovered and dive bombed at approaching Ziden who began to spin like a vertical buzzsaw with his leg stretched out. " Rampaging Skull Crusher!" Ziden slammed the heel of his foot into D's skull with a tremendous force slamming him into the ground creating a crater in the process.

Remilia was watching this with eager eyes as well as Patchouli and Meiling. " Talk about strength! I wish we could help instead of babysitting Patchy!" Remilia said as Patchouli slapped her in the back of the head. " Oww! What the hell, Patchy!"

" Stop complaining and start protecting me!" Patchouli said as started to cast some magic.

_Back at Glitzville... ( Boss Music plays through this scene)_

_The group ended up heading to the juice bar and saw the fight with Diabolos on the black screen. _

" So let me get this straight: Ziden is told that the Magic Lamp has bad magic coming from it and YET he still rubbed it!?" Yukari said with pure anger as everyone in the Juice bar backed away from her as Alice nodded her head. " Gahhhhhhh! Of course he did! Ziden NEVER thinks before he does something. Gods! If I wasn't Immortal, I'd have died from a heart attack years ago! And what the hell are you making, Alice?!" Someone unknown to the called her a 'Crazy Bitch', unfortunately she heard him and she opened up a gap underneath him. A few moments later, he come back with a look of terror on his face as pee puddled around his feet.

Alice lifted up a doll that looked disturbingly like Ziden. Marisa ran up and began to laugh at Alice. " OH my gods! You're falling for him too, aren't you?!"

" Nope." Alice began to continue stitching up the doll as Shanghai floated down to the table and watched as her 'little brother' was being finished.

" Hey Alice? I've noticed Shanghai moving around on her own. Have you done it." Reimu asked

" Sorta. Thanks to some books Marisa gave me, I found a spell that gave Shanghai and Hourai consciousness, but in order to fight I still have to control them. I was hoping Ziden could help me out." Alice said as Shanghai floated around looking at the group.

" So you don't have a crush on Ziden?" Marisa asked as Alice shook her head. Marisa looked over at Sora who was amazed by Shanghai moving by herself. She also noticed Reimu looking at him. Sora could feel eyes looking at him as he looked over to Reimu and Marisa only for them to look away and whistle nonchalantly.

Mokou was drinking a smoothie as she watched Ziden fight. She enjoyed the Mushroom-Mango Smoothie. "_Well even though I don't like the guy, this adventure could be fun. To think a few days ago I was fighting Moon bitch like usual when that weird crack in space appeared. I saw him in it and leapt through it ready to fight him only to get killed by him and get dragged into a journey across worlds. Can't wait to tell Keine and her kid about this. Thinking about that kid reminds me of him. I wonder if he finished his training with his uncle J. I know Keine misses him. But it is sad that Ziden doesn't remember him or Keine... Man this is a good smoothie!"_ Mokou glanced over at Dante who was eating a Strawberry Sundae. " Jackass Demon Hunter."

_Ike decided to head outside to spar with Youmu as Sakuya watched the fight worried about her Mistress and Teacher losing their lives to the unknown demon._

" So you guys get to sit around on clouds and record 'footage' and pictures on thosevideo camera things?" Aya was talking a creature known as a Lakitu.

" Yep. Of course when we Lakitu aren't recording footage, we usually bother Mario and Luigi during their adventures." The Lakitu bragged as the cloud underneath smiled.

" Can I take a picture of you guys for my newspaper?" The Lakitu nodded as Aya flew around them taking pictures as she did.

" Those girls are an interesting bunch. Yukari wasn't kidding when she said that the people from her land were strong!" Luigi said to himself as he looked at the Super Hammer he ordered in the mail. " I wonder what the other Smashers are up to. We may meet them on this journey through the worlds."

_Back to the fight..._

The fight seemed to be going in Ziden's favor until D decided to step up his attacks.

" Not bad, hero. Lets see if you can handle this. Demi!" D launched a black orb that expanded into an enormous size that slammed Ziden with alot of force that sent him flying.

" This guy can use magic!? All right time to go all out!" Ziden cracked his neck. " Patchy! Keep those spells coming, babe!"

" Don't call me babe, but sure! I'm on it!" Patchouli began to cast magic as Remilia ran over to Ziden.

" Hey I want in on the action too! Heart Break!" Remilia launched a red spear that exploded against D's face sending him flying back before he recovered. " Not done yet! Chain Gang!" She fires a red chain that wrapped around D and reeled him towards her as her claws glowed with a red aura. " Scarlet Slasher!" She performs a cross slash with her claws that caused D to cry out in pain. Ziden came up from behind and hit Diabolos' head with a horizontal kick that sent him flying as Patchouli finished her spell.

" Take this! Aqua Laser!" A magic circle formed that fired a lightning fast ball of water that slammed into Diabolos causing an explosion of water to form as Ziden gets hit by the splash damage. " Sorry Ziden! My bad!" Diabolos pointed his index finger at Patchouli ready to fire another Demi as Meiling drop-kicks him interupting his attack.

Diabolos let out a roar of anger as he glowed with a purple aura. " Ziden! It looks like he's about to do something big. Hit him with one of those final moves of yours! You can do it!" Meiling cheered for Ziden as he formed a ball with his hands as a black ball formed in it.

Diabolos flew in to the sky and formed a purple ball. " Die. Dark Messenger." He fires the purple ball as it expanded in size as Ziden finished charging his attack.

" The ultimate form of Space and Destruction! Black Hole Cannon!" Ziden thrusts his hands forward as it transformed into a purple beam that sucked in Dark Messenger and collided with Diabolos forming a purple vortex. Ziden raised his right hand into the air and pressed his thumb and middle finger together. " This is what happens to those who try and hurt my friends! Disappear!" He snaps his fingers causing the vortex to explode filling the sky with fire. A summon card fell into Remilia's hands as she laughed manically. The group of four found themselves back at the Juice bar as the crowd cheered for their victory.

**Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)**

Alice ran up to Ziden and showed him the doll and asked if it was okay to make. Ziden nodded yes and petted both her and Shanghai on the head. Mario recieved another email from Mr. X.

" Head back to the Minor League and smash that yellow block." Mario read as the trio of competitors went into the room and did as they were told. Mario smashed the block and ran over to talk to King K.

Ziden and Meiling found a room behind the block and entered the room. " Hey ziden! What's that thing?" Meiling pointed to a computer that was resting on a desk.

" That's a computer." Ziden said as Meiling tilted her head.

" Uhhhh! I don't know what that is though." Ziden was dumbfounded by this.

" _Man this Gensokyo place sounds like it has no technology at all. But I remember Yukari's house having power and stuff. Damn those military freaks wiping my memories of Gensokyo away. I can't even remember what Yukari's house looks like anymore."_ Meiling was poking Ziden as he poked her in her chest which she responded with a punch to his kidney. " Ackk! My kidney!* Falls down* The pain! Nice view though!" Meiling blushes as she walked up to the computer and saw some papers concerning things she didn't understand she handed them to Ziden who glanced over it. " These are pictures of the Crystal Star and something to do with a machine to use its power." Ziden walked out of the room and Ms. Jolene was there with an annoyed look on her as she snatched the papers out of his hand walked out. Mario told them about King K. retiring soon. They headed back to Major-League and saw Chun-Li asleep in one of the beds. Ziden decides to face the next opponent as he headed to the ring.

The group remained in the Juice Bar and watched the fights from there via the giant flatscreen T.V. which Yukari had to explain to the technologically illiterate members of the group.

Ziden approached the ring as Grubba stood in the ring motioning Ziden to come over to him. " Now then, son. Your opponent, The Hired Cherry Blossom Swordsman, is already at the battlegrounds waiting for you. He said that he has two things to give you before your fight with him. He also says that if you beat him, that will give you his power just like Ifrit and Diabolos did. Have fun and don't die! The guy's skilled with his sword." With that said Ziden found himself in an open grasslands.

Ziden took in the beauty of nature before he saw cherry blossom petal flying in behind him. He turns to see a cherry blossom tree on a cliff with a person waiting underneath it. The person was armored in orange armor with cape that was multi-colored with orange and purple. He had a weird hat that looked like a big bottlecap. Ziden saw that he had a Wakizashi and a large katana hanging from his waist. But Ziden noticed that a katana in a red sheathe and an orb with an eye in it that was sitting across from him. The man motioned for him to take the items.

Ziden picked up the katana and absorbed the orb. " What's your name, warrior?" Ziden asked as he drew the katana which looked to be made of fire.

"...Yojimbo." The man named Yojimbo stood up and walked over to the cliff motioning for Ziden to follow him. Ziden looked over the cliff and saw a ruined city in the distance.

" You want to fight there?" Yojimbo nodded as he leapt over to the city as Ziden heard Komachi's voice in his head.

" Ziden. Be careful around this guy. I sense he can keep up with your swordsmanship." Komachi said as Ziden stared at his re obtained sword.

" Nosada, I'm glad to have you back. Now if I just need to find your sister, Ama-no-Murakamo." As Ziden said the katana's name fire spiraled off the blade signaling its happiness to be back with its master.

Ziden leapt into the ruins of the city and saw Yojimbo with his Wakizashi out. " The name's Ziden Icrim. Its been awhile since I fought a samurai or any form of skilled swordsman. I hope you won't disappoint me! Lets do this!"

**Boss Battle Theme ( Final Fantasy IV DS)**

Ziden dashes at Yojimbo and performs a jumping slash attack which Yojimbo blocked with his sword causing a shockwave to spread through-out the city shattering windows in the process. Ziden continued this assault with a multitude of sword swings which Yojimbo dodged with ease. Yojimbo slams his smaller sword into Ziden's as he gets sent sliding back a few feet. Ziden comes at Yojimbo with a series of rolling kicks which hit their mark staggering him as Ziden did an upward slash attack only to be hit in the face with flat of Yojimbo's blade causing Ziden to stumble from the hit as Yojimbo gave Ziden a strong kick to the chest sending him into a wall. Ziden struggled to get free as he saw Yojimbo throwing several Kozuka at him as a shield of fire deflected them.

Ziden gets free from the wall and lands on his knee as he looked at Yojimbo. _" The guy's got strength for sure! He's blocking my blows with just that short sword. That large katana he has... I'm scared to see what that bad boy can do, yet excited at the same time!" _Ziden sheathes Nosada as he throws the sheathed sword at Yojimbo who dodges it only to see that Ziden was gone. Yojimbo turned to see Ziden unsheathing his sword in the air. " You fell for it, Mirage Slicer!" Ziden slams his sword into Yojimbo's sword, smashing it and sending him back a few feet.

" Show me what that big katana can do!" Yojimbo draws his sword as he practice swings it, slicing through several builings with ease shocking everyone.

" Holy crap, ze! He did that with one sword swing!" Marisa shouts

Ike and Youmu saw this as their jaws dropped. " Ike. Do you think Ziden could win this?"

" He will. Ziden is the type that never backs down from an opponent." Ike sits down on a bar stool.

" Come on, Ziden! Take that guy out!" Meiling screamed as everyone else sweatdropped.

" Are you not going to cheer for Ziden, Patchy?" Remilia asked while kicking her legs like a small child.

" There is no need. He WILL win." Patchouli said as she watched the screen as the two warriors stared each other down.

Reimu was thinking about something. "_ What the hell is Sanae and the others doing right now?"_

_Back on the Zeta Dreadnought ..._

_Nitori and Sanae were watching the T.V. which showed Ziden and friends adventuring through Rogueport. They now watch Ziden and Yojimbo's fight. Cirno enters the room and watches the fight as well._

" Man! The Outside World's technology is so advanced! I can't believe they already have spaceships!" Nitori said excitingly

" Actually, the island where Ziden is from is the only place with the technology to make ships like this! I can't wait to see his mansion!" Sanae said as she daydreamed. Cirno, being the fairy that she is, didn't understand anything that they were saying. Sanae, knowing that Cirno wouldn't understand, she explained it to her as simply as she can. An idea hit her head. " Nitori! Think you can get us down to Glitzville?"

Nitori thinks to herself for a bit and says. " Of course I can! I got Aya down there, didn't I? I'll even come with you guys!" Nitori began the preparations as they ran to the Teleportation Room.

_Back to the Fight..._

**Dreadful Fight ( Final Fantasy IV DS)**

Ziden dashed at Yojimbo as they clashed swords creating sparks to fly out from each sword collision. Ziden leapt back, slammed his right foot down as he twisted his body as he places Nosada behind as a blue energy enveloped it. " Get ready to eat it freak! Powerhouse Phoenix Wave!" Ziden shot out a blue sword wave that was shaped like a blue phoenix that flew out and exploded against Yojimbo causing a giant explosion. Ziden looks upon this with a happy sight until he saw wave after wave of sword waves. Ziden teleported and ran to avoid the onslaught of attack.

" Holy Shisa! Why are all of my opponents able to shoot out all these attacks!?" Ziden keeps running until he trips over a rock, which ended up saving his head as a sword wave flew past his head. " Whew. Talk about a close shave!...Oh crap." Yojimbo was standing over Ziden with his sword over his head. He swung it down as Ziden slammed his hands into the ground and kicked Yojimbo's sword completely halting his attack. " Pyro Launcher!" Ziden hits Yojimbo in the chin with a sharp, burning kick that launched him skyhigh. Ziden looked up at Yojimbo as he performed a flip as he rapid fire shot Kozukas at Ziden who panicked and dodged.

" God Dammit! Not this crap again! This is Chen all over again!" Ziden dashed into a building and bided time until Yojimbo stopped his assault. " Come on! Come on think Ziden, think! Hmmmmmmmm! Eureka! This could work!" Ziden opens a vortex in the ground that showed Yojimbo's back. Ziden was about to leap through it until Yojimbo started throwing Kozukas into the vortex which ended up stabbed by the knives as Yojimbo entered the vortex and hit Ziden with a strong horizontal slash that sent Ziden crashing through the wall.

Ziden recovered from the attack as he pulled the knives out his body while his wounds closed. Ziden saw that Yojimbo was gone from his line of sight. " Where did he go?" Ziden heard someone whistle as he looked up and saw Yojimbo standing on top a building. Ziden ran up the building as Yojimbo dived towards the advancing Ziden. Time seemed to have slowed down as the two opponents closed in on each other. They both swung their swords at each other causing a shock wave to destroy all the windows on the building.

Ziden got slammed to the ground from the recoil of the attack as Yojimbo landed on the ground with pure ease. Ziden gets up and ran over to a building and began to lift it up as he launched it Yojimbo.

Yojimbo saw this as an act of desperation and slashed through the building only to see Ziden coming through the slashed remains of the building. Ziden hit Yojimbo with a burning slash across the chest causing blood to spray out. " Gotcha!" Yojimbo slammed the hilt of his sword into Ziden's skull causing him to fall face first onto the ground. Yojimbo stabbed his sword through Ziden's stomach causing blood to pool on the ground.

Ziden slowly got up and and gripped his sword with both hands. " Infernal Wave!" Ziden launches a large wave of fire at Yojimbo who blocks the attack with a sword swing, canceling out Ziden's attack.

" Not done yet! Hell Fire Burst!" Ziden swings Nosada upwards releasing a giant ball of fire that slams into Yojimbo sending him back a few feet.

Ziden seemed to very tired out from the fight as did Yojimbo. " Yojimbo! It's time to end this!"

" Very well." Ziden raises his sword to sky as cherry blossom petals flowed from it as he places Nosada behind him. Yojimbo moves his sword in a circular pattern.

" Zan-" Ziden crouched down.

" Zan-" Yojimbo also crouched down. The wind blew between them as a tumbleweed rolled by them.

"-Tetsuken!"

"-Mato!"

Both warriors dashed through each other as a giant sword slash appeared between them. Ziden and Yojimbo stood still as they both sheathed their swords. A multitude of sword cuts appeared on Ziden causing Ziden's blood to spray out everywhere as he struggled to stay standing. Yojimbo, however did not get so lucky, as a single slash that wrapped around his body causing blood to spray out like a ring as he fell down unconscious.

**Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)**

They returned to the ring as Ziden falls down. Meiling got to the ring as fast as she could and carried Ziden back to the Major- League locker room and placed him on the bed. Chun-li walkes over to check up on Ziden.

" He'll survive, but he won't be fighting for a bit." Chun-Li says as Ziden tried to sit-up only to be stopped by her.

" Hey, Chun-Li. How did you get here, anyway?" Ziden asked as Patchouli and Mario entered the room.

" Well. Back on our world, we've noticed some weird distortions coming from a mountain range near some place called the Hakurei Shrine. Interpol and the Shinra Organization members, Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu, went to this place and found a brown haired man with a large axe-like weapon there with white creatures around him. One of those Dimensional Cracks opened up sucking up me, Reiji and Xiaomu. I ended up here and I have no idea where those two are though."

Ziden scratched his chin as Patchouli sat down on the bed and started reading her book.

Ziden raises his hand as a vortex appeared showing them the image of a man with black hair ( top half is black, bottom half is white) and a scar on the right side of his head. The woman woman had fox ear and long yellow hair which turned into tails with black tips. They were fighting off people wearing blue cloaks and armor. Chun-Li was shocked at this. " What the- Why are Reiji and Xiaomu fighting Ultima Brigade members?!"

" The Ultima Brigade is back and we are going to deal with them, again." Chun-li pounded her fist into her palm. " Sorry Chun-Li, but we don't have any need for your help this time. I need to get back to earth and protect it while we're gone." A vortex appeared behind Chun-Li who got sucked into it.

" Mario and Meiling handle the fights while I rest up, okay?" They both nodded. Mario went to the ring and got ready for his fight. ( Ranks 8-6 will be skipped for the sake of time) Ziden to get up only for Patchouli to push him back down. " Come on, Patchy! I wanna sit up!"

" Too bad! You're injured and you need to rest, so go to sleep!" Patchouli said as she turned a page in her book.

" No way! I'm not falling asleep so that you can rape me in my sleep again!" Ziden got in the face with Patchouli's book.

Patchouli shifted her position on the bed so that she lay next to Ziden in a position so that she could not only read her book, but also stop Ziden from getting up. " So. How are you?"

" I'm fine. I mean an Ultima Brigade member attacked me using my asthma as a catalyst, only to get killed by Remi." Patchouli said as Ziden grabbed her arm.

" Who was it?" Ziden sounded concerned

" Some guy claiming to be your mortal enemy: Raijinmaru." Patchouli looked at Ziden with emotionless eyes.

" Meh, never heard of him!" Ziden chuckled as Patchy joined in.

" Don't worry about it!" She rubbed her hand across Ziden's face as he suddenly felt sleepy. " Sleep spell. Good night, Ziden." Ziden passed out as Patchouli went back to her book.

_At the Ring..._

_Mario got ready for the Rank 5 fight._

" Alrighty Ladies and Gentlemen! The Great Gonzales is ready to take on a powerhouse of a opponent! The Blind Behemoth!" A large red koopa walked onto the stage.

" This is great! I get to take you on again, Mario!" BB said as a large fireball incinerate BB into a pile of ash. A great roar is heard.

"MMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR RRIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A large koopa enters the stage as everyone except the girls began to panic.

The large turtle had sharp claws, pointy spikes on his back, black spike armbands on his arms. He had red spiky with brown horns. " So this is where you were! That's good cuz now I have an audience to watch me crush you!" The light teleported them to a grassy plain.

Mario assumed a battle stance. " All right, Bowser! Lets-a-go!"

**King of the Koopas ( Paper Mario)**

" Whirling Fortress!" Bowser retreats into his shell and spins at a fast speed as he tries to ram Mario only for Mario to jump over him. Bowser reacts by shooting fireballs at Mario who got hit in the back by them. " Sliding Punch!" Bowser dash punches Mario hard in the back sending him sailing across the plains.

Mario recovers and throws his Super Hammer at Bowser which hits him in the face. The hammer boomerangs back to Mario. Mario charged at Bowser as he hit him with a barrage of fists. " Mario Tornado!" Mario spins like a tornado with his arms stretched out, hitting and lifting Bowser into the air. Mario leaps up and grabs Bowser's tail as he threw Bowser down into the ground.

Bowser got up and charged at Mario with a headbutt that sent Mario skywards. " Shell Spinner!" Bowser retreated into his shell and spun at a rapid pace as Mario landed on it, getting cut in the process. Bowser stops the attack and punts Mario like a football. " Gwaahhahahhahah! Is that all you got Mario!?"

Mario gets up and pulls out a Fire Flower and absorbs it as his red shirt and hat turned white while his blue overalls turned red. Mario launched fireball after fireball at Bowser who sliced the fireballs in half with his claws. Mario dashed at Bowser and drop-kicked him in the face before hitting him with fiery punches.

Reimu, Marisa and Mokou have worried looks on their faces. " Don't worry! Mario will beat Bowser like he always does!" Luigi said.

Bowser uppercuts Mario in the chin sending him back a few feet. Mario pulls out his hammer. " Fire Drive!" Mario slams his hammer into the ground causing pillers of fire to rise hitting and burning Bowser. Mario runs to Bowser and crouches down. " Super Fire Jump Punch!" Mario wraps his right arm in fire and performs a jumping uppercut on Bowser lifting him into the air as coins fly out of Bowser.

Bowser grabs Mario and flips him upside down and power-bombs Mario with alot of force causing a large crater as Mario lost his power-up. " Not so strong now, are you plumber?!" Bowser throws Mario out of the crater as he dashed out of the Crater.

" Bowser Bomb!" Bowser leaps into the air and ground pounds on Mario into the earth. " Flying Slam!" Bowser picks up Mario and flips into the air before positioning Mario underneath him as he slammed down into the earth crushing Mario beneath him. Bowser grabs Mario by his throat and began to choke him. Mario kicked Bowser hard in the face and breaks free from his grip. Mario looks completely exhausted.

" That's enough! Yukari! Can you open a gap for us to go help Mario?" Reimu saw Yukari wave her hand as a gap appeared in front of them. " Thanhs Yukari!" Reimu, Marisa and Mokou leapt into gap.

" Yukari? Do you think they can win against this Bowser creature?" Sakuya asked as Yukari was deep in thought. Sakuya sighs and decides to check up on Ziden.

" _What's going on? Bowser wasn't this strong when Mario and Luigi last fought him. He must have trained himself ragged. I do hope those three will be alright after this"_

" What's the matter Mario?! Running out of steam!?" Bowser laughed while pounding his fists together. Bowser looks up and sees a gap opening up as Reimu, Marisa and Mokou descended to the ground.

" Reimu! Marisa! Mokou!" Mario said he stopped himself from falling over.

" Lets see how tough you are when its 4 against 1, turtle boy!?" Reimu said as she took out her Gohei.

" Fine by me! More people I get to stomp on!" Bowser dashed at the girls as they scattered to dodge his attack. Bowser breathes fire as Mokou countered with a stream of fire leaving Bowser in shock. " Great! You're like that spiky haired freak!"

" Don't compare me to Ziden, turtle boy! Flame Crescent!" Mokou swings her arm as a crescent shaped wave of fire blasted Bowser back.

" Grrrrrrr! Whirling Fortress!" Bowser performs a spinning shell attack that hits Mokou and knock her away. Bowser turns to Mario. " Sliding Punch!" Bowser slides forward only be jump-kicked in the face by Reimu and Mokou causing him to go flying.

" Mario! Leave him to us!" Reimu said as Mario shook his head. Mario reached into his overalls and pulled out a mushroom as he proceeded to eat it. His wounds and scratches disappeared. " Healing Mushrooms?"

Mario threw a feather into the air and caught it as he now donned a yellow cape. " Get ready, Bowser! Now its your turn to get the beating!" Mario ran at Bowser as he took flight and hit Bowser with a flying tackle.

" My turn! Magic Missile!" Marisa shot three green bullets out of her hand as exploded against Bowser.

" Grrrrrrr! Time to test my new moves!" Bowser retreats into his shell as he breathed fire out the holes while spinning very fast making look like a wheel of fire. " Burning Fortress!" He dashes forward knocking Mario away as he made his way to Reimu.

" Cautionary Border!" Reimu summons a blue barrier that completely stops his attack.

" What the-?! These girls are worst than those annoying plumbers!" Bowser begins punch the barrier repeatedly as she fell to her knees from exhaustion.

" Narrow Spark!" A long beam blasts Bowser in the side and knocks him away from Reimu. Marisa runs over to Reimu and helps her to feet. " Get up, ze! The fight's just getting started!"

Bowser gets up and sees Mokou, with her hands on fire and behind her, running towards him. " Phoenix Palm Strike!" She slams her palms into Bowser's chest as a hot shock wave pierced through his body as he flew backwards.

" Come on, guys! We're gonna kick this guy's ass!" Mokou said as Bowser laughed.

" You sound just like him! But winning won't be that easy! Goomba Squad, Round-Up!" A very large number of Goombas appear behind him.

"...That's not good." Reimu said everyone sweatdropped.

_Back at the Major-League locker room..._

**Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)**

Ziden woke and found his shirt and jacket were replaced by white bandages. Ziden looks over and sees Patchouli looking at Big-Screen T.V.. Ziden sits up only to be stopped by Patchouli. " How's Mario going?"

" It never started. Some guy named Bowser killed his opponent. Now Reimu, Marisa, Mokou and Mario are taking him on." Patchouli closes her book and turns to look at Ziden.

" You know. I'd heal much faster if I was snuggling with a nicely shaped woman!" Ziden tries to hug Patchouli only to get punched in the face by her. " OW!* rubs nose* You know for a bookworm you hard pretty hard!"

" Something tells me I'm going to be doing that alot this journey." Patchouli sighs as she sees Sakuya entering the room. " Here to visit Ziden, Sakaya?" She nods her head. " Don't mind me!"

" Master Ziden? I wanted to see if you were all right?" Ziden had a tick mark form on his forehead.

" I'm fine, 'little girl'!" Ziden said as a tick mark formed on her forehead. Ziden motioned for her to sit down. She did and sat down to watch the fight.

" Ziden. We need to talk about something." Sakuya's face turned serious. Ziden knew what was she going ask.

_After an intense battle with Yojimbo, Ziden finds himself injured and in the hands of Patchouli. Ziden learns that the King of Koopas, Bowser, has attacked Mario and is now getting ready to go another round. But now has do something to do something that he does not want to do..._

_Author's Note: This was a fun chapter to do. The next few Ranked matches will be against famous characters from Various animes/games. Also I have finalized the members for the 12 Beings of Darkness. If you want to see a favorite character of yours appear in the Glitz Pit, send me a P.M. Leave a review if you are enjoying this story so far. Also I did not forget about Yojimbo giving Ziden his power. He will receive it later._

Luigi

First Appearance: Super Mario Bros.

Fighting Style: Very odd. He has an odd moveset.

History: Luigi is Mario's younger brother. He is not as well known as his brother. In fact, it could be said that he lives in his brother's shadow. He can, however, jump higher than Mario and is taller than Mario. He is also very timid and has a tendency to run away from fights. He helped Mario to destroy the Dark Star. He has saved Mario on several occasions. Also he wields the power known as Thunderhand.


	12. A Macho Showdown and Gold Star!

**King of Koopas ( Paper Mario)**

Mokou decides to take on Bowser by herself as the other three took on the Goomba army.

" Haahahahahaa! So the girl with the weird fashion sense thinks she can take me on!?" Bowser laughed a bit before wiping a tear from his eye.

Mokou looked confused at this. " My fashion sense is weird? Why is that, turtle boy?"

Bowser points at her pants. " I've never seen anyone wear pants with suspenders before. That's pretty weird girl. But enough of that! Time for you to get schooled by the Koopa King!"

Mokou summons a bo-staff made of fire and got ready to face the Koopa King.

" WaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhHHHH H!" The trio screamed as they flew away from the army of Goombas.

" Wait a minute, ze! What the hell am I doing!?" Marisa pulled out her hakkero and pointed it at the army of Goombas. " Master Spark!" A rainbow colored beam blasted the Goombas away.

" Hahhahahahaha! Looks like your new friends sure are interesting! But that means nothing to my awesomeness!" Bowser reaches behind him and pulls out a ball of Goomba and launches them to the sky.

" Goomba Meteor!" Bowser shot out several fireballs at the ball of Goombas scattering them and set them on fire as they rained down on the group. The trio panicked and ran around aimlessly to dodge the explosive Goombas. " Run like the ants that you are! Hahahahahah-Guuuhhhhh!" Bowser got slapped across the face with Mokou's weapon causing him to spin and fall down.

" Pay attention jackass!" Mokou spun the staff like a baton.

" Lets go, female Spikes! Hammer Strike!" Bowser slams his fist into the the earth causing a shock wave to knock Mokou off her feet. Fire began to form in Bowser's mouth. " Get ready to roasted, white hair!" Bowser releases a stream of fire from his mouth. Mokou sees this and counters by releasing a stream of fire from her hand as it collided with the other stream.

Mokou's stream overpowered Bowser's as it slammed into him full force. Bowser jumped high into the sky shocking her. " How in the world is he able to jump that high?"

" Get ready girl! Body Slam!" Bowser retreats into his shell and slams down into the earth where Mokou was, crushing her underneath him.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaasasaaaa aaah!" Mokou screamed in pain as Bowser got off her.

" Heh-heh! I'm not done yet!" Bowser picks up Mokou by the throat with his left hand and reeled back his right hand, getting ready to punch Mokou hard in the face. " Bye-Bye, doll face!"

Ka-pooooooooooowwwww!

Bowser's fist slammed into Mokou's face as she was rocketed away by the impact. Mario saw her go flying as he took flight and chased after her." Mokou!" Mario flew at a fast pace and caught her in his arms. " Gotcha! * helps Mokou regain her composure * Mokou! That was very stupid! I don't know what Bowser did to become so strong, but its obvious that we need to fight him together."

Mokou has an annoyed look on her face. " Fine. Just don't get caught in the cross-fire okay?" Mario nods as he flew at Bowser.

" Ready for another beating, Mario!? Koopa Claw!" Bowser slashes at Mario who blocked the attack with his cape.

Mario punches Bowser hard in the gut stunning him as Mokou slams her staff on Bowser's skull dazing him. Mario looks over to Reimu and Marisa who are dodging the vicious Goomba assault. Mario pointed over to them as Mokou ran over them. "Phoenix Shield!" Mokou spins the staff as it shielded them from the Goombas. " Come on! Lets help Mario!" Mokou moves while spinning the staff. The girls look with saddened eyes at the environment.

The once grassy plains were now a burnt wasteland with several fires and lava patches burning fiercely. " Man. Yuuka would go a killing spree if she saw this." Reimu said as they approached Mario ready to help in this fight.

Bowser shook off his daze and stomped his foot. " Four on one won't help you against me! All that training I did after losing to you Dork Bros. made me much more powerful! I could take on Master Hand and Crazy Hand at the same time!" Bowser slammed his fists together as a shockwave rang out.

**Nemesis King Koopa ( Super Mario Galaxy)**

" Uh! I don't like how the music changed like that!" Marisa said as she hopped on to her broom.

" That Henry guy sure knows how to select music for perfect moments like this." Reimu said as she pulled out some amulets.

" Ziden said that the music invigorates the spirit, so we can't really complain!" Mario pulls out his hammer.

" Whatever. As long as it doesn't distract us, I don't care." Mokou cracked her neck.

" Bowser Charge!" Bowser skids forward at fast speed slamming into Mokou sending sliding across the floor.

" Youkai Buster!" Reimu throws amulets coated in pink aura that exploded against Bowser's face. Reimu ran up and slammed her foot into Bowser's nose causing him to stumble.

" Eat this, ze!" Marisa throws a flask that exploded against Bowser.

Mario runs and gives Bowser a wicked uppercut to his jaw sending him skyward. Mario flew into the sky and begins to hit Bowser with a flurry of punches. " Bye-Bye, Bowser!" Mario clamps his hands together and slams them into the face of Bowser. Bowser went flying to ground causing a dust cloud to form.

Marisa begins to charge up a spell as Reimu and Mario charge at Bowser. Reimu and Mario leap into the dust and plants their feet into Bowser's body knocking him out of the dust cloud towards one of the newly created pools of lava. He stops a few inches away from it.

" I see what you idiots are trying to do! It ain't happening pal!" Bowser jumps over to the duo and raises his arm in the air. " Bowser Bull Dozer!" Bowser slams his fists down into Mario's and Reimu's skull slamming them face first into the ground. Bowser sees Mokou and Marisa coming at him. Bowser grabs Mario and Reimu as he spun his arms like windmills. " Not fast girls! King's Fast Ball!" Bowser throws Reimu and Mario into Marisa and Mokou respectively as they fell on to each other.

" Oh come on! Are we seriously getting thrown around by a turtle!?" Mokou said while slamming her fist into the ground.

" I told you! I trained myself to the extreme after that green freak took over my castle! Get ready to get squished! Bowser Bomb!" Bowser launched the air and slammed into the pile of fighters as they screamed in pain.

" Bwaahahhahahahah! Whirling Fortress!" Bowser spins into the group scattering them around the battleground. Mokou ended up falling near a lava pit as Bowser grabbed her body, slowly pushing her head closer to the lava. She grabs his arm in an attempt to break free.

" Lets see how similar you are to Spikes!" This pushed Mokou over the top as she blasted Bowser away from as a fiery aura enveloped her.

" STOP. COMPARING. ME. TO. HIM! GRAHHHHHHHHHH!" She leapt attacked Bowser viciously as Reimu, Mario and Marisa ( while chibified) looked on in horror as Mokou went ballistic on the screaming Koopa King. Bowser is beaten and dragged across the ground towards a lava pool. " Lets see how you like it, you oversized piece of crap!" Mokou throws him into the pool of lava. Bowser struggled to get out as his flesh was melted off, leaving only his bone behind as it sank to the bottom of the lava.

"*pants heavily* Man is it over yet!?" Reimu said as she got back up. They waited for them to be teleported back to the ring as nothing happened.

" Well that's not surprising! That guy is durable for sure! He survived a planet exploding and a black hole to boot! Twice!" Mario said as they noticed something flying over the lava pit. It was Kamek covering the lava with a rainbow looking spell. The lava began to shake as Bowser, now fully skinned, leapt out of the pit.

" Gwahhahhahahhaha! Thought I was done for didn't you Mario... where'd the plumber go?! Hurgh!" Bowser felt a tug on his tail as he is lifted up and spun in circles by Mario.

" So Long-e Bowser!" Mario launches Bowser into the sky. The group is brought back to the arena as they watch Bowser fly towards the screen and slams against the camera cracking it as he slid down the screen.

**Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)**

The group of four made their way back to the locker room and saw Sakuya sitting next to Ziden asleep on his shoulder. " Nice job on taking down Bowser, girls! Good news; my injuries are all healed up so I can fight again!" Patchouli sighed at this. They noticed that Sakuya wasn't wearing her maid cap and Patchouli's eyes looked heavy as if they were crying.

" What happened?" Reimu asked as Ziden shook his head.

" I'll tell you later." Ziden got out of the bed and laid Sakuya on the bed next to Patchouli. " Lets hurry up and these Crystal Stars already and leave this world already." Ziden said as Mario and Meiling registered for matches.

**As much as it hurts me to do this after this Chapter is done we are going to be skipping to the final chapter of Paper Mario Thousand Year Door to save on time. also Ranks 4-1 are skipped for time but the fighters that were supposed to appear will appear as Bosses in the Gates. I am going to summerize what happens in those chapters.**

The trio was watching the Champion being soundly beaten by the Rank 1 fighter in one attack. The Champion, Rawk Hawk, stomped into the Major-League locker room. " Grahhhh! I can't believe I lost to that scrawny suit wearing freak! The next time I see him he is going to get RAWKKKKKKEEEEEEDDD!" Ziden chops Rawk Hawk in the neck knocking him unconscious.

" Mario you want to take on the champ?" Meiling asked as Mario nodded. " I'll take him on if you fail." After she said this a Bodyguard came in.

" China, Ziden. Please follow me to the 'special room'" Ziden and Meiling look at each other as Sakuya walked over to join.

" Might as well! Come on, Sakuya!" Ziden grabbed Sakuya's hand and dragged her with them to the 'special room'.

Patchouli saw this and thought back. _" From what they told us about what happened to Bandy Andy and King K, I hope that 'special room' doesn't contain whatever drained them of their energy. I am surprised that Sanae and the others got here by manipulating the teleporter on Ziden's ship. The kappa looked excited to be here. Her and Sanae were hounding poor Ziden with questions while was injured. I wonder if all of Ziden's female fans act this way?" _She looks over and sees Remilia sleeping in the bed with a distressed look on her face. " Now that Sakuya found Ziden again, will she make good on her promise and quit? I know Remi doesn't want her to."

The trio is led into another Minor-League room as the bodyguard left the room telling them to wait here. A few moments later the trio noticed that the man did not come back. Ziden lets the two girls talk amongst themselves while he paced back and forth.

" Something's wrong here. I smell something fishy here." Ziden said as he walked to the door and turned the knob only for it not to open. " I knew it! Damn it! Got to find another way out." Ziden notices a poster of Rawk Hawk in the back of the room. Ziden launches a stream of fire at the poster revealing a hidden room. Ziden decides eavesdrop on the chatting duo.

" So Sakuya? Are you really going to leave the Scarlet Devil Mansion now that you found Ziden again?" Meiling asked as Sakuya slowly nodded. " B-b-b-but you can't just leave us! It won't be the same without you!" Meiling looked as if she was going to cry.

" I'm sorry, but my minds made up. I wish to finish my training with him. Plus there is also other things I must do." Sakuya places her hand on Meiling's shoulder. " I MAY come back after I'm done."

" Lady Remilia is not going to like this at all." Meiling said as she wiped her eyes.

Sakuya gets up and sees Ziden watching them by the secret entrance he found earlier. " Done having your little ' girl chat' Sakuya?" Sakuya walks by him and kicks him in his shin.

" They found themselves in a small room with a table and a small t.v. in it. " Hey Ziden! There's a door over there!" Meiling ran over to the door and opened it revealing the other Major-League room.

That door's probably locked. Hmmm." Ziden noticed a bathroom. They walked over to it entered it. " Okay I know this is a disgusting idea, but I think we can get back to the other Locker room using this toilet." Meiling and Sakuya gave him disgusted looks. " What?"

Sakuya decides to answer his question. " First of all a person can't fit down a toilet, Master Ziden. Second of all, hell no! I'm not going down a toilet, so I kindly refuse."

Ziden jumps into the toilet and stands in the bowl. " Well, we are in a different world so we are playing by different rule. So just watch and let your jaw drop." Ziden flushes the toilet and slowly descends into the toilet and disappears from sight.

"...Sakuya? Did he just enter the toilet? Sakuya?" Meiling looks over at Sakuya whose mouth was open with a look of disbelief on her face. Meiling takes Sakuya back to the room and waits for Ziden to unlock the door.

" _God this is nasty!"_ Ziden thought as he traveled through the pipes of the toilets. The people in the hallway heard the water moving through the pipe as they had question marks over their heads.

_Back in the major league room..._

Patchouli heard noises coming from the bathroom and looks around to see if anyone went to use the bathroom. " Everyone's here. So then who is..." She looks at the bathroom door and sees Ziden walking out of the bathroom drenched in toilet water. " That explains the noise. Ziden? Did you come out of that toilet?"

" I don't want to talk about it, Patchy. I need to hurry up and save Sakuya and Meiling." He looks over and sees Yukari glaring at him. " What do you want now Yukari?"

" Ziden? Why didn't you just use your vortex to get back here instead of using the toilet like a jackass?" Ziden raised his index finger as if to say something before facepalming himself. " Don't you dare tell me that you forget you could do that?" Ziden remains silent. " Well!?"

" Well you told me not to tell you!" Ziden begins to walk to the door before he notices Remilia standing in front of the door.

Remilia had her arms crossed and was tapping her sharp nail against her forearm. " I'm not letting you take Sakuya from us!" Ziden sighs and shakes himself dry getting toilet water on everyone.

" Listen. It's not me you want to talk to. It's Sakuya's choice to leave with me. I personally don't want to talk to you right now after what you did to my student. Just be grateful we're friends and allies or I'd have killed you while you were sleeping." Ziden forcibly shoves remilia out of the way and slams the door behind him.

" Wow little Vampire! Looks like you got on Ziden's bad side. I'd watch out if I were you!" Yukari said as walked after Ziden.

Remilia looks down at the ground as Flandre and Patchouli come to cheer her up.

" Don't worry, Big Sis. Sakuya loves us!" Flandre said as she hugged her older sister.

" I know she loves us, but she loves her teacher too. 'Loving a man is stronger than loving a fellow girl' That's what I read in a book that Patchy gave me." Remilia said as she flew over to the couch to watch the fight with Patchouli and Flandre following behind her.

" I know, but don't worry Remi. Me and Ziden worked out a plan that will make everyone happy." Patchouli said as she watched the screen with a new face of shock.

" W-w-w-what happened to Mario!?" They said in unison.

Ziden unlocked the door and led Sakuya and Meiling to the ring as they saw a shocking sight. Mario was on the ground in front of them, bloodied and unconscious. " What the hell happened to you?!"

" I did." Ziden looks up at the ring and sees the new champ standing there with his arms behind his back. He was a very tall and slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee. He has shoulder length wavy hair that is tied in a ponytail. He is wearing a fancy black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. The most notable thing about him was the white pigeon resting on his shoulder.

" Hey! You're that guy took down Rawk Hawk in one shot!" Meiling said as the man cracked his neck. " Good! Because now I get to kick your ass for hurting our friend!" Meiling dashes towards the stage and tries to hit the man with a roundhouse kick only for him to easily dodge.

" Sorry China, but you are not the one I wish to fight. * raises index finger* Shigan!" The man jabs Meiling in the gut with his finger piercing into her gut. He pulls out his finger and kicks Meiling into the wall.

" Meiling!" Sakuya screamed as she ran over to Meiling.

Ziden sees this and leaps onto the ring, standing face-to-face with his opponent. " I can sense you are close to the plumber and that girl."

" Of course I am! They're my friends and I don't like what you did to them!" Ziden said as he cracked his knuckles.

Grubba walks up the steps and decides to make himself known. " All right guys! This is it, now! The championship match! The Blazing Swordsman; Ziden the Hero!" The crowd goes wild with applause. " Versus the Champ himself; The Leopard Tempest!" The crowd goes wild with applause again.

" Grubba. Will you send us to the place I told you about?" The man asked.

" Yes I can, pardner!" The beam of light shot over them as they found themselves in a room filled with wooden crates. The walls were made of white bricks and there was a large metal door behind the Leopard Tempest.

" What's your name you bastard!" Ziden said as he assumed a fighting stance.

" My name is Rob Lucci." The pigeon flew off his shoulder. " You will not win this fight, Ziden."

Ziden spits on the ground to the right of him. " Oh really? I'm going to enjoy the look on your face when I beat you!"

**Fight On! ( Final Fantasy 7)**

" Get ready for a beat down!" Ziden charges at Lucci with a flurry of punches which he easily dodged.

" Is that all you got?" Lucci hits Ziden in the neck with a hard kick that sends him into a wooden crate. Ziden gets up and dusts himself off.

" No way! I'm just getting started!" Ziden wraps his fists in fire and slams them into the ground. " Heroic Eruption!" Pillars of fire dashes towards Lucci at a fast rate. " Lets see you dodge this, freak!"

" Very well. Soru!" Lucci disappears in thin air, dodging Ziden's attack. Ziden senses an attack coming from his right as he blocked a kick from Lucci. " Not bad. Not many people can keep with my Soru technique."

" Looks like you have some cool skills up your sleeves! But lets see if you can keep up with my speed!" Ziden disappears in thin air as Lucci used his Soru.

Multiple shockwaves rang out in the room as Ziden and Lucci reappeared with a kick that collided with sparks coming off their legs. They broke away from their clash and landed on the ground.

Fire wrapped around Ziden's right leg as he ran at Lucci. " Burning Lancer!" Ziden jumps kick at Lucci who simply places his arms behind his back. " Oh. Gonna finally take a hit like man, huh?"

" Hmph. Tekkai!" Ziden's hit connects only to see that it did no visible damage.

" What the heck?!" Ziden was completely confused at this.

" Shigan!" Lucci thrusts his finger into Ziden's chest causing to fall back in pain. Lucci watches as the bullet sized hole in Ziden's chest started to close at a fast rate. " Ah yes. You can regenerate, can't you? But I wonder what its limit is."

Ziden now had a look of shock on his face. _" What the hell!? This guy figured out my regeneration has a limit just from one wound! Best be careful with this one, or I'll be down for the count!"_

Ziden performs a kip-up as he sees Lucci lifting his leg. " Rankyaku!" Lucci shot out a blade of air from his kick that Ziden jumped up into the air to dodge only to see Lucci above him. Lucci performs an axe kick which Ziden blocks by grabbing his leg.

" Go down!" Ziden throws Lucci to the ground as cracks formed from the impact. Lucci sees Ziden coming at him in a dive bomb as he rolls out of way. Ziden slams into the ground causing a crater to form.

" Soru!" Lucci disappears and reappeared behind Ziden. " Shigan Oren!" Lucci pierces Ziden's body with a multitude finger thrusts ending with a kick to Ziden's spine that sends him flying into another crate. " Had enough yet?"

" Please! I'm just warming up! Rooooooaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ziden launches several planks of wood at Lucci who kicks them away. He noticed that Ziden was missing.

" Humph. Tekkai!" Ziden's kick connected to Lucci's neck. " That won't work." He noticed that Ziden's kick seemed to be gaining momentum. " What the-" Ziden's kick gained enough momentum to break through his Tekkai and sent him into the iron door, leaving a large dent in it.

Lucci opens his eyes and sees fires on the back of Ziden's leg. " I see now. By having fire come of the back of your leg, you could severely increase the power and force of attacks." Ziden whistled at this. " Now then. I think it's time I show you why I'm called the Leopard Tempest!"

Lucci flexed his muscles as his body began to change form to that of a Leopard-Human hybrid. The tips of his fingers became claws which his Shigan techniques would hurt alot more.

" What the hell!? Are you some kind demon?!" Ziden said as Lucci chuckled.

" Nope. I'm just a human who ate the Neko-Neko No Mi." Ziden looked confused at this. " The Neko-Neko No Mi is a Devil Fruit from my world. By eating one of these fruits, one can gain new powers that one can hone to make stronger, but at the cost of obtaining a great weakness."

" I see. Mister Leopard Man! How about kick things up a notch! Lets take this outside!" Ziden charges into Lucci tackling him through the wall as they fell towards a ship which they landed on.

Ziden looks up and saw that they were in a tower. " Wow. Nice tower." Ziden looks over to his right and sees a long stone bridge.

Lucci gets up and dusts himself off. " Happy now?" Lucci snapped his fingers as a large group of men wearing marine officers uniforms came out of the ship. " We are on my world now boy. Meet the Marines, the Keepers of Justices!"

_Back in the Major-League Room..._

" Hey thats not fair! Big Sis, do something!" Flandre pleaded

" *sigh* Yukari. Can you-" Remilia said before being interrupted by Yukari.

" Already on it! Lets go little vampire!" Yukari led Remilia into the gap she created.

_Back to Enies Lobby..._

" Hey, that's not fair! Nobody said you can call back up!" Ziden complained. Lucci simply shrugged at this as a smirk broke out on Ziden's face. " Good cuz my back-ups here!" A gap opens up next to Ziden as Yukari and Remilia walked out. " Hey Lucci! Lets continue this fight on that bridge!"

" Humph! Fine by me. Marines! Take those girls down!" Lucci leaps over to the bridge as Ziden talks to the girls.

" You ladies got this?" They nodded. Ziden turns to leave as Remilia grabs his arm.

" Listen Ziden. I'm sorr-gack! I'm s-s-s-soreeee. Grrrr! This is hard!" Remilia sees Ziden smile at her as he petted her head.

" I know what you're trying to say and I forgive you. Now all I need you to do is kill some marines. Can you do that?" Remilia showed her fangs as she walked to Yukari's side.

Ziden leapt over to the bridge and locked eyes with Lucci. " Ready for Round 2, dog breath!?"

" Lets go!" Lucci and Ziden dashed at each other.

**Devil May Sly ( God Hand)**

" Burning Slicer!" Ziden launches a blade of fire at Lucci.

" Rankyaku!" Lucci launches a blade of air that sliced through Ziden's Slicer and slammed in to Ziden, sending him sprawling across the bridge.

" _Looks like his strength improved because of that form!" _Ziden recover to see Lucci with his hand forming the OK sign. " Wait a minute. That Shigan technique can't hit me from here right?!"

" It can. Tobu Shigan Bachi!" Lucci flicks his finger as an invisible bullet pierced through Ziden's shoulder causing him to fall on his back.

Ziden's body disappeared in a puff of black. "Hmmmm? Where did he go?" He failed to sense Ziden above him spinning like a buzzsaw with his leg stretched out. A Marine sees this and decides to warn him.

" Lucci! He's above yo-!" Was all the young Marine said before Remilia sliced his head off with her claws and licked up the blood.

" Too late now, Dog Boy! Rampaging Skull Crusher!" Ziden slammed his heel into Lucci's skull causing to fall into the ground facefirst. Lucci's tail lurched out and grabbed Ziden by his waist. It slammed him hard into the ground as Lucci got back up.

Ziden broke free from his tail as Ziden dashed at him and hits him with a strong uppercut that sent him skyward. " Lets see you recover from that, asshole!"

Lucci flips in the air and shows off a new technique. " Geppo!" Lucci bounces off the air towards Ziden and slashes Ziden across the chest with his claws drawing blood. " Lets see you recover!" Lucci hits Ziden in the jaw with uppercut that send him flying.

" Soru!" Lucci dashes several feet above Ziden. " Rankyaku Hyobi!" Lucci shot a blade of air that was swirl shaped as it slammed into Ziden's back, blasting him onto the bridge as he rolled down the path of the bridge.

Ziden got back up as he felt tired from the attack. He looks up and sees Lucci bouncing up and down. " Dammit!" Ziden formed a ball of fire in his hand. " Blaze Ryder!" Ziden blasts a wave of fire from his hand that wrapped around Lucci and swallowed him whole. Ziden connects a whip of to the ball of fire and slams it hard to the ground causing an explosion of fire.

" Good. Lets see him get up from that." Ziden senses an attack coming from the cloud of dust and fire.

" Tobu Shigan Mitsubachi!" Lucci shoots three air bullets at Ziden which pierce him in his gut causing him to fall to the ground. " Soru!" Lucci apears behind Ziden hits him with a hard kick to his neck sending him falling towards the edge of the bridge.

Ziden struggles to get to his feet as he sees Lucci standing in front of him. " Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin!" Lucci's body shrinks back down to his normal human size while still retaining Leopard traits.

" So you're still standing? Then let stop that by showing you the secret technique of Rokushiki arts." Lucci places his fists a few inches away from Ziden's chest. " Rokuogan!" A powerful shockwave blasts through Ziden's body causing him to cough up blood and falls into the water, sinking to the bottom of the sea while staining the water red.

Yukari, who was sitting down watching the fight between Ziden and Lucci, simply sighed as Lucci looked over at her.

" Looks like your hero went down pretty easy." Lucci said as Yukari laughed.

" Look again, Kitty-Cat!" Yukari pointed to the now forming whirlpool where Ziden sank. " Blue flames, huh? Looks like Ziden's getting serious." Lucci looks at the whirlpool as blue fire was coming out of the center.

Ziden was standing in the eye of the whirlpool with fiery, blue aura surrounding him." Aura Release. Rooooooaaaaaaaa!" Ziden performs wall-jumps off of the water as he quickly ascended the whirlpool and landed next to Yukari.

Yukari saw that both Ziden and Lucci were panting out of exhaustion. " What is that Aura around you?"

" You'll find out when I kick your ass!" Ziden's leg is wrapped in a blue Aura. " Aura Lancing Impact!" Ziden shoots forwards at incredible speeds.

" Tekkai!" Lucci braces himself for the inpact as Ziden's leg slammed into his chest at such a force broke through his Tekkai and sent him flying towards the sea. Lucci sees the sea slowly getting close to him as he flips himself with his feet a few inches above the water. " Geppo!" Lucci dashes upwards and then towards Ziden as he lands in front of Ziden.

" I see. I guess eating that fruit gives you a weakness to water, huh?" Ziden guessed as Lucci laughed. "What's so funny?!"

" I'm going to end this right now! Seimei Kikan: Kaijo!" Lucci returns to his large form as Ziden focuses all of his Aura into his right hand.

They charge at each other as Ziden throws his fist at Lucci who had his fists inches away from Ziden's chest.

" Aura Infused One Inch-"

" Sai Dai Rin: Rokuo-"

" Punch!"

" Gan!"

A massive shockwave blasted through both peoples bodies as blood came in streams from their mouths. The two opponents were brought back to the ring as everyone held their breath waiting to see who won.

Lucci's eyes were completely white as he fell down completely unconscious. Ziden was given the belt as he walked to the door to leave as his Aura disappeared. He coughed up a large amount of blood as he fell down in it with his head turned to the side. He sees Yukari and Remilia walking towards him as he lost consciousness.

_A few minutes later..._

**Glitz Pit ( Paper Mario 2)**

Ziden woke up in a very soft bed, but found himself unable to move. It turns out he was tucked in with enough pressure that he could break out without tearing or burning the tiger print sheets. " Geez! Talk about tacky." Ziden also notices 4 people around him. The sleep rapist, the comes-on-too-strong Gatekeeper, the green haired fan-girl and the Blue haired girl with pigtails.

Ziden was locked in a strong, but very soft, hug by Patchouli and Meiling with Sanae and Nitori at the foot of the bed. " Oh. You're awake." Patchouli said as she stops hugging him and sits up.

Ziden immediately feels the pain he received from his fight with Lucci as he feel Meiling pushing him down. " Ziden, you took alot of damage in that fight with Lucci. But I have to say; man you can take a beating! Me and you need to spar sometime in the future!"

" Ziden. After we get done with this world, we should return to Gensokyo to get some additional help." Patchouli said as Ziden looked confused. " On this journey we are going to be getting hurt alot and we will need a doctor for this journey."

" Oh! Do you mean Miss Eirin?" Sanae asks as Patchouli nodded.

" Of course if we ask her to come, Reisen and Kaguya will want to come along as well." Patchouli said as Mokou walked over.

" Uh-Uh! That spoiled Moon Princess is not coming with us. Besides I know Ziden doesn't want her coming with us as well." Patchouli looked over at Ziden who was whistling nonchalantly.

" Deal with it Mokou." Patchouli goes back to reading her book. Ziden can feel the tension in the room as Mario. Luigi and Youmu entered the room.

" Ziden! You're awake!" Mario said as Ziden chuckled.

" I'm good!" Ziden notices a card in Youmu's hand as she hands it to him.

" That's from Mr. Yojimbo. He says to call him when you're ready to pay for his services." Youmu looks over Ziden. " Man that Lucci guy really did a number on you, didn't he?"

" He sure did! Man, Mister Ziden! You sure are resilient! Taking all those hits and still be able to fight like that!" Nitori said while clapping.

Eerie music came from Mario's pocket as he pulled out the Gameboy Advance SP and read the E-mail aloud. " Find the ghost in the Champion's Room."

" OooOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooo" A noise from came from the air vent above a wooden cabinet. The color drained from Youmu's and Luigi's face as they ran and hid under the bed.

" Ziden! Be a good boy while we're gone, okay?" Meiling rubs Ziden's forehead before giving him a slug on the arm causing him to cry out in pain. " Calm down! That was just a love tap, you baby!" She teased as she jumped up to the air vent and ripped it out with ease.

Mario and Meiling climb through the air duct as they see Grubba's office through the second vent.

" Man those new fighters are getting a bit too popular, I reckon! I think those varmits need to 'disappear' like Prince Mush and King K." Grubba leaves his desk as Meiling silently kicked out the air vent and walked over to the desk.

Mario decides to search the desk as he found some papers of major interest. " Hey! These papers show a detailed report of the Crystal Star and machine that uses its power to power up people." Mario said as Grubba entered the room and saw Mario and Meiling behind his desk.

" Gonzales and China?! What are you- Aw cow patties!" Grubba runs out of the room at full speed as Mario and Meiling take pursuit. They enter the ring to see a large cage like machine with a large bowl with an Orange Crystal Star in it. Grubba was sitting in the middle of the machine.

" All right now! Y'all brought this upon yerselves!" The machine begins to power as Grubba is enveloped in a white light as he grows in size and becomes a giant, orange Grubba. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCHH HHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Holy Crap! Grubba got huge!" Meiling jumps back and assumes a battle stance as does Mario.

**Macho Grubba! ( Paper Mario 2)**

Macho Grubba flexs his muscles as a bright light shined from him. " Thanks to all those fighters my machine sucked dry, my bod got stronger and can remain eternally young!"

" That's sick, you shady promoter! So that's why Bandy Andy and King K were like that!" Meiling said as they placed some distance between them and Grubba.

" Yes! They saw my machine, so I drained them dry! Just like you guys are gonna be!" Grubba charges at Meiling and Mario as he crashes through the wall into the lobby of the Glitz Pit. Meiling and Mario chase after him.

Back in the Champ's Room...

" Must. Join. Fight!" Ziden struggled to get out of the room while he was being held back by Mokou, Sanae and Nitori while Patchouli just watched this.

" No! Mister Ziden, your injuries haven't healed yet! Stop!" Nitori pleaded.

" I don't care! I'm not missing out on some action because of some stupid injuries!" Ziden is slammed to the ground by Nitori. " God Dammit!"

Back to the fight...

" Power Quake!" Mario slams his hammer into the ground causing a powerful shockwave knocked Grubba off balance.

Meiling ran up and jump-kicked Grubba in the chest, knocking him outside the building. " all right, Mario! We got him in the open!" She looks down and sees the dead body of Raijinmaru on the steps. " Wow. No one bothered to clean up that guy's body. Shame."

Mario pulled out another fire flower and absorbed it becoming Fire Mario. " Lets-a-go!" Mario launched a flurry of fireball at Grubba who swatted them away like flies. He failed to notice Meiling behind him.

" Spiral Light Steps!" Meiling rapidly punches and stomps Grubba's back as he fell to his knees.

" Why you!" Grubba flips around and grabs Meiling as he leapt into the air. " Macho Piledriver!" Grubba slams Meiling head-first into the earth causing the lower half of her body to be stuck above ground.

The group was watching the fight from the juice bar as they cheered for Mario and Meiling to win. Mario pulled Meiling out of the ground and helped her to her feet. Meiling grabbed Mario and launched him at Grubba. Mario flips himself so his feet were aim at Grubba.

" Super Fire Drill!" Mario spins himself as he resembled a fiery drill as he slammed into Grubba's chest burning him in the process.

" Gaaaaaahhh! Not bad, son! But this fights just getting started!" Grubba flexes his muscle as he grew a little bigger. " Macho Smash!" Grubba smashes his fist down on Mario crushing him. Grubba jumps into the air and smashes down on Meiling.

" Waaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Meiling cried in pain as Grubba cracked his knuckles.

" Lets see how you like it, girlie! Macho Light Steps!" Grubba stomps and punches Meiling as she screams in pain. " Now die!" Grubba brings his foot up and-

" Flame Dragon Assault!" Three dragon made of fire crash into Grubba blasting him away. Meiling looks up and sees a bandaged Ziden with his hand out. " You all right, reddie?"

" Well aside from the fact that my whole body hurts, I'm fine!" Meiling takes Ziden's hand and gets to her feet with minor dificulty.

" Well you sure look fine! Heh-Heh!" Meiling hits Ziden in the arm again.

" Well if it isn't the hero!" Grubba laughs at this as Ziden lands a kick on Grubba that stuns him.

" Hey guys! Wanna see what powers I got from Yojimbo!?" Ziden raises his index finger. " Mimicked Skill: Shigun!" Ziden pierces through Grubba's gut as he fell back in pain.

" Woah! Ziden, how'd you do that!?" Meiling asks as Ziden answered.

" With my ' Eyes of the Mimicking Shadow' I can copy any form of attack and ability I see my opponent use. Not only that, I can improve upon the attacks by adding extra elements to them." Ziden gloated.

" Grrrr! Macho Stampede!" Grubba charges at Ziden and Meiling who quickly exchange a glance as they jumped into the air.

Ziden grabbed meiling and launched her onto Grubba's head. " Take this! Yellow Quake Kick!" Meiling slams her foot down Grubba's skull causing it to bleed profusely.

Mario is now back on his feet. " You guys ready to finish this!" Ziden and Meiling land near Mario as they begin their triple assault. " Oh yeah! Hi-yahhhhh!" Mario slams his wrists together as two fire dragons blasted out and comboed Grubba high into the sky. Ziden and Meiling jump into the air with their legs stretched out as the fire dragon combined with their legs.

"Combination Assault! Sky Dragon Finale!" Ziden and Meiling passed through Grubba's body as a cross of fire enveloped him. They landed next to Mario as Grubba's body sparked with electricity when all of a sudden he exploded as the trio struck a pose.

Grubba crashed into the ring area. The entire group raced into the arena and saw Grubba, now reverted back to normal, on the ring bloodied and unconscious. Ms. Jolene rushed in to the room.

Ms. Jolene's Appreciation ( Paper Mario 2)

" So you guys did it. You beat Grubba." Ms. Jolene said as Ziden approached her.

" It was you. You sent us those e-mails that led us to the Crystal Star, Mr. X." Ziden said calmly

" Yes. I knew what Grubba was doing, but I was powerless to stop it. My brother was once the Champion here before he disappeared which is why I work here. When I saw Grubba draining people with that machine, I lost all hope... until you three came here. I knew you guys would stop him, but first things first. Grubba! Where is Prince Mush!?" Ms Jolene said with anger in her voice.

" Heh-heh! It's too late now. He found out about my machine, so I did the sensible thing and drained him completely dry! Hahaahahahahahaha*cough-cough*"

Ms. Jolene dropped to her knees and started crying. "N-n-n-no. Not my little brother Mush."

Everyone felt saddened at this as they noticed the Crystal Star was spinning rapidly as a blonde haired toad flew out of the bowl.

" M-M-M-Mush! You're alive!?" Jolene runs and hugs him as everyone looked in awe. The Crystal Star fell down next to Meiling.

" Looks like the Crystal Star pulled an incredible Miracle today!" Ziden said as Sanae started to say something only to stop in the end.

Meiling grabbed the Crystal Star as it floated above her head.

**End of Chapter! ( Paper Mario 2)**

_The trio made their way through the ranks as they beat foe after foe to meet their goal; To beat the Champion and obtain the Crystal Star. After an intense battle with the Champ, Rob Lucci, Ziden obtained the belt and aided in the fight against Macho Grubba. They obtained the Gold Star and said their good-bye to the warriors. Ziden had a bad feeling in his heart about these Crystal Stars. Little did he know that he was right..._

Author's notes: Next Chapter will add new members to the team and they will get a team name as well. also expect some Ziden fights that will push him to his limit. No bio this time. Next Chapter will though! Follow! Review! Like! Love you guys! Also I plan on making a side series Starring Ziden, Sanae and Kaguya some time in the future!


	13. The Illusionary Heroes are born!

**Have a good Talk ( Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

Reimu and friends ( minus Ziden, the Mario Bros., Sora and friends, Mokou and the Scarlet Devil Group) were talking to a woman who had dark grey eyes, long silver hair, has a large braid on her back, and carries a strange pair of bow and arrow. Her clothing is red and blue, and is covered with constellation patterns. She also wore something similar to a nurse's cap.

" So let me this straight: You want me to leave with you guys so that you guys have a qualified doctor to help patch up your injuries?" The woman asked as Reimu nodded. " I'm sorry, but I can't leave yet. There are too many injured plus I can't just leave Kaguya and Reisen alone."

" What happened while we were gone. Eirin?" Reimu asked.

" Well this may come to a shock to you, but the Barrier surrounding Gensokyo is broken." Eirin said this as Reimu's heart dropped.

" W-w-w-what!?" Reimu screamed as they ran outside and saw that barrier was quickly flickering in and out of existance.

" Uh. I'm guessing that's not normal." Dante said as two women walked towards them.

_At the Scarlet Devil Mansion..._

Ziden was resting in a bed as he woke up and saw that his upper body was heavily bandaged. " Damn. Bowser must have put a beating on me in the Palace of Shadows. Where am I, anyway?"

" You are in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Mister Ziden." Ziden looks over to his right and sees a red headed girl wearing a simple brown dress. Ziden also notices her bat wings. " I am Koakuma, assistant to Lady Patchouli."

Ziden gets up and notices several fairy maids staring at him. " Lady Patchouli also advises not over-exerting yourself so please be careful while exploring the mansion."

Ziden sees that he is only wearing the bandages and his pants and shoes. ( Yes. Ziden sleeps in his adventuring clothes.) " Where are my jacket and swords?"

" Patchouli has them. She wished to research the magic behind them. Allow me to lead you to the Voile." Koakuma led Ziden to the library. The library was huge. It makes you wonder if she lived in this library.

" She wishes to see you, so please be careful when navigating this library. There are many traps in this library so be careful~!" Koakuma disappears from sight.

" *sigh* Jeez! Making an injured man to work like this... Man she is evil!" Ziden begins his trek through the library.

_In the Human Village..._

Mokou is talking to a woman with silver hair with a blue highlights in a blue dress. " Man Keine! That was a fun adventure! I can't wait until we hit the next world!" Keine giggled at this.

" Even if Kaguya comes along?" Keine asked as Mokou got a tick mark.

" Yes. Ziden said that we can't fight each other at all during this journey, so that sucks." Mokou said.

" Yes it is sad that his memories of Gensokyo are gone." Keine said. " But what I want to know is; what happened to you and Ziden?"

" Well you see..." Mokou had bandages all over her chest and arms as well her neck and parts of the face.

_Flashback_

**All right! Here is the chapter summaries.**

**Chapter 4: Mario gets his body stolen by Doopliss as Youmu and Luigi help him get his body back and obtained the Ruby Star.**

**Chapter 5: The group journeys on ship to get the 5th Crystal Star only to crash on an deserted island where they fight the Pirate King Cortez for the Sapphire Star.**

**Chapter 6: After solving some crimes on the Excess Express train, Marisa defeated the creature known as Smorg they received the Garnet Star from Pennington.**

**Chapter 7: After doing an annoying quest, the group traveled to the moon and infiltrated the X-naut Base, defeating Lord Crump for the Diamond star. They open the Thousand Year Door and enter the Palace of Shadows. They battled their way through Heartless and a dragon named Gloomtail. When they beat Grodus, Bowser decides to make himself known and challenges Ziden and Mokou to a fight. Peach is taken into a corridor by Grodus as everyone gave chase. ( The group will be fighting the final boss as Ziden and Mokou fight Bowser.)**

**King of Koopas ( Paper Mario)**

" Looks like you like getting beaten down by yours truly!" Ziden said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Yeah right, bird-boy! Get ready to get smashed!" Bowser leaps at the duo as the two jump away from Bowser.

" Lets see who takes down Bowser first, eh Mokou!?" Ziden says as he coats his arms in fire.

" Fine by me!" Mokou wraps her legs in fire.

" Whirling Fortress" Bowser performs a spin attack at Ziden who teleports away using his speed.

Mokou sees this opening and a forms a ball of fire at her feet. " Phoenix Blitz Shot!" Mokou kicks the ball as it slams into Bowser knocking him into the wall.

Ziden appears before Bowser while he opened his palm. " Burning Tiger Strike!" Ziden slams his palm into Bowser's chest, leaving a burning imprint of a tiger head on his chest.

" GraaaaahhhH!" Bowser gets out of the wall and lands on his feet.

" Huh? It looks like you really did train your ass off after that 'Fawful' fight against Mario and Luigi!" Ziden laughed at his own terrible joke as Bowser stomped his foot in rage. " Woah! Watch it, lard turtle! Don't want that blood pressure to go up, now do we?"

" The only thing going up is you!" Bowser throws an uppercut that hits Ziden hard in the jaw sending him into the ceiling.

Mokou laughs at this as Bowser charged at her. " Humph. Hi-yahh!" Mokou lands a burning arc kick on Bowser's face, staggering him a little. " This is getting fun! *places hands a few inches from Bowser's chest* Phoenix Flame Bomb!" A ball of fire slams into Bowser sending him into the throne chair and explodes.

Ziden gets down from the ceiling and lands face first on the ground while Mokou continues to laugh at him. From the dust cloud a barrage of fire balls came out, catching Mokou off guard.

Ziden runs behind Mokou and uses her as a shield. The fireballs strike Mokou while Ziden is completely unharmed. " Not so funny now, is it?" Ziden releases Mokou as she kicks him between the legs. Ziden falls down in pure pain.

" Oh I'm sorry, did that hurt?" Mokou taunted as Bowser walked out of the cloud.

" Grrrrrrrrr! Whirling King Fortress!" Bowser spun in his shell at extreme velocities, creating a vicious tornado that was coming towards Ziden and Mokou.

" Crap! Move!" Ziden pushes Mokou out of the way as he took the full brunt of the attack and is badly cut by the tornado. " Damn that hurt!" Ziden was now in the eye of the tornado as he looked down on Bowser. He formed a stream of fire at his feet causing him to propel downwards towards Bowser.

"Meteor Burst Kick!" Ziden flips himself as he slammed his foot into Bowser's back, causing an explosive force to disperse the tornado.

Bowser comes out of shell as he had a look of rage in his eyes. " I think it's time I reveal to you the true power of my training!" Bowser takes out a green box with an exclamation point on it and slams it in to the ground. A silvery liquid came out of the box as Bowser stepped in the liquid.

**Bowser's Rage ( Paper Mario)**

" Roooooaaaaaarrrrrr!" The liquid climbs up Bowser's body covering him entirely as became and sounded metallic. " Now this is more like it! Lets see you two handle this!"

" Great! He had a Metal Box on him!" Ziden said as he drew Crimson Edge.

" Metal Box?" Mokou asked as she scratched her head.

" It's an item from this world that turns people into metal beings. Not good for us for the sole reason that his offensive and defensive capabilities sky rocket from this form." Ziden said as he gripped his sword harder.

" Get ready, punks! Sliding Punch!" Bowser slides forward as Ziden and Mokou move out of the way.

" Lets get him! Watah!" Ziden strikes Bowser hard in the gut only to see that he barely budged from the hit. Ziden fell to his knees, clutching his hand in pain. Bowser slams his fist into Ziden's stomach, causing blood to come out of Ziden's mouth.

Mokou blasts Bowser with phoenix fire as he fell backwards. She ran over to Ziden and helped him to his feet. " You alright, Ziden?"

" Yes...Just broke some ribs." Ziden readies himself for the fight against Bowser as he sensed something. _" What the hell is this dark presence I'm feeling? I hope those guys don't get hurt."_

" Koopa Claw!" Bowser swipes down with his claws, hitting Mokou in her chest as her wounds sprayed out blood.

Ziden formed a spinning ball of fire in his hand. " Lets if your metal form can handle this! Burning Spiral!" Ziden slams the ball of fire into Bowser's chest as it drilled into his body and sent him spiraling into the wall as the ball of fire completely enveloping him.

" Nooooooooooooooo!" Bowser screamed as the spiraling sphere of fire ended as he fell to the floor.

" Well that was easy. Come on, Mokou! Lets go help our friends." Ziden said as he noticed her still watching Bowser. " Now come on! He can't be standing after that barrage.

But of course Kammy Koopa appeared on her broom. " His Royal Nastiness would never fall to you punks!" She shoots a purple lightning bolt at Bowser as it shocked him back to his feet.

Bowser's body began a monstrous transformation. Bowser grew enormous in size now towering over the duo. His claws became longer and sharper. His shell became plated and spikier. His face became more demonic and evil looking. Via Kammy's magic, Bowser had transformed into Giga Bowser!

**Giga Bowser ( Super Smash Bros. Melee)**

" Wait a second!" Kammy shot a bubble at Bowser's head as he began to laugh.

" All right, Kammy! Now I can smash these accursed fools with some real gusto!" Bowser slams his fists together releasing a wave of darkness that washes over them.

" Um Ziden? This could be a problem!" Mokou says as she summons a sword of fire.

" No really!? Wait a minute... Mokou? Do you have an exsphere?" Ziden asked as she shook her head. " Here. Place it on your skin somewhere." Ziden throws her the Exsphere as she places it on her chest. " Odd placement choice."

" Whatever. Do you know what this new form does for him?" Mokou asked as Ziden shook his head. " What the- You're supposed the expert here!"

" I never said I was an expert at knowing things about these worlds!" Mokou simply shakes her head at Ziden before focusing on Bowser.

" Get ready punks! Sliding Punch!" Bowser slide punches forward with his fist wrapped in darkness as Ziden rolled out of the way.

" Burning Slicer!" Ziden launches a fiery air blade at Bowser's leg knocking him off balance as Mokou dashes at him.

" Burning Crescent!" Mokou hits Bowser across the chest her sword leaving a burning Crescent moon after her sword swing.

" Bowser Hammer!" Bowser slammed his fist hard into Mokou's back slamming her into the ground. Bowser raised his foot and tried to slam it on Mokou as he feel a force holding his foot up.

Ziden was standing over Mokou holding up Bowser's foot stopping him from crushing her. " Are you going to lay there all day?" Mokou grabs on to Ziden's pants to help herself up as she moved from under Bowser's foot.

" Grrrrrr! Go splat you worm!" Bowser applies more force to his foot as Ziden began to sink into the ground.

Mokou begins to rapid fire fireballs at Bowser causing him to stagger allowing ziden to get free of Bowser's foot.

Bowser sees this and begins to spin in his shell generating alot of wind around him. Ziden and Mokou noticed that the room was getting colder. " Blizzard Spin!" Bowser propels himself towards the two fighters, hitting them head-on as their bodies became frozen in blocks of ice.

" Bwahhahahaha! Two flamecicles!" Bowser taunts as he noticed their ice blocks melting away.

Ziden and Mokou get out of their frozen prisons as Bowser dashed towards then.

Ziden summons fire to his sword. " Grand Flame Spiral!" Ziden slams his sword into the ground releasing a large spiraling stream of fire that blasted Bowser backwards and into a wall. " Got him!" Bowser quickly gets back up.

Bowser runs over to Ziden and Mokou as he grabbed them both. " Get ready! Flying Slam!" Bowser flips in the air and slams to the ground crushing Ziden and Mokou underneath him.

" AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" they screamed in unison. Bowser began to rapidly punch them with his fists wrapped in darkness. They continued to scream in pain as Bowser laughed at their pain.

" Time to make it worse! Bowser Bomb!" Bowser jumps into the air and ground pounds the duo crushing them underneath shockwave exploded across the room cracking the walls in the process.

Ziden struggled to move as he saw Mokou coughing up blood. " Dammit!" Ziden gets up and stares Bowser down.

" Oh! Mad that I hurt your little girlfriend!? Bwahhahahahahah!" Bowser said as Ziden's face turned red with rage.

" SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU OVERSIZED SACK OF TURTLE WASTE!" Ziden crouched down. " AURA RELEASE!"Ziden became enveloped in a blue fire-like aura as Mokou struggles to stand. " I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO HURT MY FRIENDS!"

**The Unbreakable ( Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei Hen)**

" ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ziden runs around Bowser at incredible speeds.

" Ziden's getting serious, huh? The music sure is showing that. No way I'm letting him 1-up me!" Mokou runs up behind Bowser and runs up his back avoiding the spikes.

" Dragon Spiker, GOOOOOOOOO!" Ziden hits Bowser in the chest with his aura wrapped fist staggering him as Mokou leapt off of his head and pointed her palm at his torso.

" Red Hot Cannon!" Mokou blasts Bowser away with blast of fire as he rolls away.

" Mokou, lets show this bastard who he's messing with!" Ziden said Mokou lands next to him.

" Right!" Mokou cracks her knuckles.

" Grrrrrr! Lava Breath!" Bowser breathed ( or spat) a stream of lava at Mokou as Ziden steps in front of her.

" Aegis!" Ziden's aura turned golden and completely negated Bowser's Lava Breath. " Aura Dragon Rampage!" Ziden summons three aura dragons that blast Bowser into the sky.

" Lets finish this, Ziden!" Mokou points her hand at the falling Bowser as Ziden does the same.

" Sacred Fire: Twin Phoenix Blaster!" A stream of fire shot out from their hands as the streams combined and formed large Phoenix who let out a screech and flew towards the falling Bowser. The Phoenix collided with Bowser as it created a large explosion that blasted the duo into the wall behind them. Mokou sees Bowser, now back in his normal form, fall out of the smoke cloud as she lost consciousness.

**Have a Good Talk ( Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

" My-my! What a fight you two had together!" Keine said as she clapped.

" Huh? Wait did you see the fight?!" Mokou asked as Keine nodded.

" Don't forgot what Ziden said. When something weird happens, it's usually because of his powers!" Keine said as Mokou sweatdropped.

" What a weird power. Seeing flashbacks? Kinda useless for a fight though." Mokou said.

" So then, where is everyone else?" Keine asked.

" Well when Yukari gapped us back to Ziden's ship, that Bowser guy followed us. He did something stupid and caused Ziden's teleporter thing to malfunction causing us to be spread all through out Gensokyo." Mokou explained. " Then when I regained consciousness they told me that Organization 13 kidnapped Peach and that Sora found some form of gateway allowing us to go to more worlds."

" Aren't you happy! And I mean that in more ways than one!" Keine said while laughing.

" And what does that mean, Keine?" Mokou asked.

" I mean you're happy to be with Ziden again, aren't you?" Keine said as Mokou's face turned red. " Even if you want to kill him!"

" I-i-i-it's not like that! I mean what are the chances of getting to exploring other worlds?" Mokou said as she faked a chuckle.

" Fairly low, I'm afraid! But before you guys go off to the next world, can you guys help with the situation here?" Keine said as Mokou nodded. " Thanks Mokou. I'm glad you're here to- hmm?" Keine noticed two small children coming out of one of the bedrooms in her house. The boy had short, silver hair and was wearing teddy bear pajamas. He had light green eyes and had a teddy bear in his hand. The girl had shoulder length, red hair and was wearing pajamas that had several dogs on it. She had red eyes and had small horns on her head.

" Hmmm. What are you two still doing up?" Keine asked as the two small children walked over.

" We can't sleep." They said in unison. Keine motioned for them to come to her. They sat next to Keine, resting their heads on her sides.

" Alex. Sypha. Say hi to Auntie Mokou!" Sypha runs over and tackles Mokou with a hug. Nathan stays by Keine's side.

" Hi Auntie Mokou!" Sypha said as she buried her face in Mokou's chest.

" Hello Sypha! Hello Alex! Looks like you two grew since I last saw you!" Mokou said as she petted Sypha's head.

" Yep we're 4 years old now!" Sypha said while holding up 4 fingers.

" I see! Have you been giving Keine any trouble while i was gone?" Mokou asked as Sypha looked guilty.

" No! I never give Mother any form of trouble! Honest!" Sypha said.

" Mokou? Do you have any idea where your other teammates are?" Keine asked as Mokou shook her head.

_Meanwhile on another world..._

**Villains of a Sort ( Kingdom Hearts 2)**

_A blonde haired man wearing a white leotard that had a deep V that showed a green Crystal on his chest. He had green eyes with one being covered by his blonde hair. He was talking to a man sitting behind a desk. The man was a _ _tall and muscular, yet spry, roughly middle-aged man with a long braided beard and a mustache. He was wearing black-rimmed glasses and a white and gold full Marine admiral uniform that is adorned with medals. The most distinctive features of this uniform are a life-size seagull on top of his cap and his oversized Marine coat which he wears like a cape. His coat has the kanji for justice, in blue, emblazoned on the back. There were three bounty pictures on his desk. One was a picture of Ziden, another was of Yukari and the last was of Remilia._

" So then. You're telling me that these individuals are the ones responsible for attacking Rob Lucci and Enies Lobby." The man asked as Ruler no. 11 nodded.

" Indeed, Fleet Admiral Sengoku. They are unfortunately not on this world anymore, but if you want I can send some of your stronger men to combat them." Ruler 11 said as Sengoku rubbed his beard.

" I see. These pirates will not escape justice!" Sengoku pulls out a snail like device and began to speak into it. " Get Vice Admiral Aokiji up here."

A few minutes pass a tall man wearing a white button-up vest over a long-sleeved navy blue shirt and matching white trousers and shoes entered the room.

" Took you long enough, Aokiji!" Sengoku said as Aokiji looked over at Ruler 11.

" You needed me, Sengoku?" Aokiji asked as Ruler 11 threw him a card.

" We need you chase down the pirates that attacked Enies Lobby and killed several marines. They are, according to this man, off world and he has the means of letting us travel back and forth between these worlds via that card he gave you. Feel free to leave whenever you need to." Sengoku said as Ruler 11 opened a portal.

" Beware of this Ziden character, Mr Aokiji. He isn't the one to go down without a fight according some of my associates. I've left more D Cards in case if you lose to them, someone else can give it a shot!" Ruler 11 entered the portal and left.

" I'll head out tomorrow, Sengoku sir." Aokiji left the room.

Sengoku walked away from his desk and looked at the courtyard which was heavily damaged. " To think that Ace's execution would cause this much damage. * sigh* Maybe I should retire."

_Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion..._

" About time you got here, Ziden." Patchouli said as she was reading a book on magic.

" Why. The Hell. Is this. Library. SO DAMN BIG!?" Ziden said between breaths.

Patchouli stood up and handed Ziden his items back. " Why didn't you just use a vortex to find me?" Ziden facepalms himself.

" By the way. I have to ask why did you leave a succubus to watch over me while I was unconscious?" Ziden asked as Patchouli shrugged her shoulders.

" Koakuma is well trained, you know? Come on, Remilia wants us to help find Mario and friends." Patchouli drags Ziden along with her.

Ziden is dragged outside and sees Remilia and Flandre waiting for them. " About time you woke up, sleeping beauty!" Remilia said as flew up to his face and looks him up and down. " Are you able to fight?"

Ziden nods as he looks up and sees the flickering sky. " So do you know where they are?"

" I know where Sora and his friends are by tracking the magic of his keyblade. We are going to fly and find them. as for the Mario Bros. and Bowser, I don't know." Patchouli grabs Ziden by his armpits and begins to fly.

So where are we heading anyway?" Ziden asked as Remilia flies by him.

" We're heading to some temple. I remember Reimu telling me about it. Some thing about Buddism or something." Remilia said as Ziden sighed.

" I think you mean Buddhism, Remilia." Ziden said as he tried to make himself more comfortable. " Where are Sakuya and Meiling any way?"

" Meiling is searching for Bowser while Sakuya looks for the Mario Bros." Remilia said as Flandre smiled at Ziden.

" _I want to fly on my own!" _Ziden thought as they made their trek through the air.

_Over to Sora, Donald and Goofy!..._

Sora and friends were walking up to an unknown temple as they saw a girl standing in front of them. " Halt human and...weird looking Youkai! What business have you at Myouren temple!?" The girl asked as Sora walked up to her while doing his signature pose. Sora notices what the girl is wearing. She has light purple wavy hair, and dark purple eyes. She carries a medium-sized yellow ring in her right hand. On her head, she wears a headdress similar to a Hijab or a nun's headdress. She wears a white dress with a blue trim at the bottom, and wears black shoes.

" Nothing. We're just looking for our friends!" Sora said with a smile as the girl looked annoyed.

" Your friends are more than likely not here. The only people inside are Youkai that were injured by the men wearing the blue armored cloaks." The girl said.

" Well are any of them named Ziden or Yukari?" Sora asked as the girl had a face of surprise.

" How do you know of Ziden Icrim, the Hero to Humans and Demons?" She asked while leaning in close into Sora's face.

" Uh. He's one of the friends I'm looking for." The girl had a look of joy as she grabbed Sora's hand.

" He may not be here, but you can relax and rest here until he gets here! My name Ichirin Kumoi!" Ichirin said as Sora and friends introduced themselves.

" I guess we can rest here for a bit." Sora said.

" Here is that accursed Temple!" An unknown voice yelled as Sora and Ichirin saw men in blue cloaks with steel armor covering the shoulders and forearms running up the stairs.

**Face It! (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories)**

" It's those guys that attacked those Youkai! Come Unzan!" A pink cloud formed around Ichirin as it formed a face and fists.

The cloaked men drew their swords and charged at the group. " Kill everyone except the Keyblade Wielder!"

Squirming Evil ( Kingdom Hearts)

" Hmmm? What's that music?" Ichirin asked as Sora drew his Keyblade.

" We'll tell you later!" Sora dashed at the group and struck them with his Keyblade.

" What a weird weapon. Unzan! Go!" Ichirin commands Unzan as he transforms into a giant fist and knocks the cloaked men in random directions.

" Thunder!" A bolt of lightning blasts several cloaked men into the air as Sora combos them off the Temple Grounds.

" Don't any of you punks move!" A voice said as Sora and Unzan turn around and see a cloaked man holding a knife to Ichirin's throat.

" Master!"Unzan tries to move to save his master only to see him move his knife deeper into her throat drawing blood.

" Not so big and tough are you now!? Hahahhahahaha-argh!" The man falls dead as a man walked out from behind him.

The man was wearing a red jacket that stopped at his elbow. He wore a black vest that was white down the middle where the buttons were. He had black shoulder pads on. He wore black pants that had red greaves on the shins. His shoes were black with an armor plate on the front of it. He carried modified weapon case to carry his two katanas, a shotgun and golden Magnum.

You alright, Miss Ichirin?" The man asked.

" I'm fine Mister Reiji. Thanks for saving me!" Ichirin said as she began to give orders to Unzan again.

**Trembling City of Aris ( Namco X Capcom)**

" So you're that Reiji guy that Ziden and Ike was talking about!" Sora said as he blocked a sword swing from a cloaked man.

" Great. Why does Ziden need to be here as well? I've already a headache from these Zealots and Xiaomu! I really don't want another one." Reiji said as he drew a fire katana called Karin.

" Jeez! It's nice to know when I'm not liked!" Ziden drops down from the sky and next to Sora.

" Ziden! You're here!" sora said as he slapped a Zealot across the face.

" We'll talk after these Zealots are dealt with!" Ziden draws Nosada.

After a long fight against waves of Zealots, ziden noticed a injured Zealot typing into a laptop like object. " Hehhehehehehehhehe! It's over, you worms! I just gave our Captain the signal to blow this place to smithereens with Tracer Nukes!"

**Enemy Encounter ( Paper Mario 2)**

" Tracer Nukes!?" Ziden and Reiji yelled in unison.

"Yes! No matter where you send the missiles, they return to blow Gensokyo and it's inhabitants to dust!" The Zealot said before killing himself with his sword.

" Ziden! This place is close to Japan! If those bombs hit here, Japan will be in the blast radius as well!" Reiji said while shaking Ziden.

All of a sudden, a purple haired girl landed head-first on Ziden's head and fell over." Mukyu!"

" Jeez Patchy! Way to have an asthma attack in the air and fall! Uh. What's happening!?" Remilia asked as Ziden explained the situation to the girls.

" Ziden! Doesn't the Isle of Hope have a missile defense program that can take out Tracer Nukes!?" Reiji asked as Ziden nodded.

" Yep, one problem though! The Program would take too long to find the Missiles and they would have hit Gensokyo before we could target them." Ziden said as he sighed.

Ziden, Reiji and Patchouli took some time to think of a solution when an idea hit Patchouli.

" Ziden! Why not warp Gensokyo to this Isle of Hope and use Missile Defense Program to destroy these 'Tracer Nukes'!?" Patchouli said as Ziden slammed his fists together.

" Not a bad plan! The Program would sense the Nukes coming and blast them into dust! Only thing is if I do this, you guys may get some invasive species and I could die from the stress of this teleport." Reiji places his hand on Ziden's shoulder.

" They can live with them, now do it!" Reiji ordered as a purple glow emitted from his body.

" ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SPATIAL TRSANSITION!" Ziden releases an intense burst of spatial energy that covered all of Gensokyo as Ziden began to teleport Gensokyo to his home island, The Isle of Hope.

The populace of Gensokyo see a bright flash of light that blinds them temporarily. They open their eyes to see that everything was back to normal, mostly. The Zealots were still attacking them, causing carnage and death wherever they went. Everyone saw a gigantic orange Laser shoot across the sky as 5 enormous explosions appeared high in the sky.

Ziden was successful in teleporting and fusing Gensokyo to the Isle of Hope, but the strain on his body killed him as Reiji carried Ziden's body inside the temple.

**Toad Town ( Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)** Side Note: you would think I would play some Touhou music here, but naw. This fits for the atmosphere of the situation.

Thirty minutes had passed by as Ziden heard a female voice calling his name. He recognized the voice with his last dealing with the Ultima Brigade. He chose to ignore it.

SMMMMMAAAAAAACCCCCKKK!

" Owwwwww!" Ziden sits up and sees a familiar kitsune sitting next to him. " Goddammit! Xiaomu, can't a guy get a little shut-eye!" Ziden asked the kitsune.

Xiaomu was wearing a black chinese dress with a small red jacket. " Nope! Besides, the owner of this place wishes to meet you." Ziden sighes at this as he noticed he was not wearing a shirt, only a jacket.

" Great. I'm pulling Dante right now." Ziden said as touched his chest as a shirt magically formed on his chest. The shirt was black and had a red skull that was on fire at the top and had black V-shaped sunglasses on over the eyes.

Ziden walked out of the room and entered a large wooden room with a large golden statue in the back. Ziden recognized the statue as Buddha._ " The only god who doesn't use me like a pawn."_ Ziden notices a woman praying in front of the statue. The woman had long, wavy, light brown hair that fades to purple at the top, with hazel or light brown eyes. She wears a black and white dress with long strips of black fabric going across the middle and white fabric across the arms. Along with this dress, she wears a long cape.

" Ah. You must be Ziden Icrim. It is an honor to meet you. I'm Byakuren Hijiri." Byakuren bows before Ziden as he bows before her as well.

" So you must own this temple, correct?" Byakuren nods at Ziden's question.

" Do you mind if I ask some questions?" Byakuren asked as Ziden nodded. " Ziden, when you obtained immortality how did you feel?"

" At first it felt wonderful. I could do whatever I wanted, I decided get revenge on my school bullies. They couldn't kill me even after they shot me. Then it happened, I ended up pushing one of them into a pen of crocodiles and watched her get torn limb from limb. It was at that point I learned something about myself that day, I loved the feeling of killing. I ended up using my powers I received from the Phoenix to kill thousands of peoples a day for 2 whole years." Byakuren sat down next to Ziden as she listened to Ziden's story. She also noticed Ziden friends entering and listening to his story.

"I became a bringer of death and destruction to the humans of the Outside world. They began to give me a nickname that I still use to today, Ziden Icrim ' God of Death and Destruction'! Towns fell before me! Armies piled up before my power! I was unstoppable! Until I met the girl who changed my way of life. Rena of the Tsunami Clan. I ended up killing her whole family and friends. I took ecstasy in the sound of their screams filling the night air, but then I came to her. My sword, Vampir Red, was stained with her families' blood and brought my blade to her neck and stopped. I couldn't kill her. She look at me with such emotionless eyes. She didn't look scared or angry. I told her ' that it was no fun killing someone who didn't scream in terror' and left. I later found that she followed me. I allowed her to come telling her that I would show her terror. I didn't realize that her whole purpose was to reform me. She made me see the misery of the people I killed because you see, her clan specialized in magic that attacks the mind. When I learned what she did, I tried to kill her, but she ended up killing me. That was when I first met the Yama, Eiki Shiki. She forced me to repent for my crimes and made apologize to every person I killed. She also showed what Hell was like. She had me imprisoned there for a day. It was horrible! They would't stop drowning me! In and out! In and out! When the Yama came to get me, I was broken physically and mentally. I could barely walk or even form a sentence. She was at what happened to me. She worked to help repair the damage she did to me, unintentionally. She trained me in the ways of Right and Wrong. Taught me about Justice and Heroism. After all that I returned to life and saw that Rena caring for me even after I tried to kill her saying that she knew that there was good in my heart. I just needed help to let it out. Of course at that point was when a Demonic Overlord came and invaded Earth. I decided to take this opportunity to try and be a hero. That started my career as the Eternal Protector of Earth." Ziden said as he finished his story with everyone in room ( except Byakuren) was shocked at Ziden's past.

" This is when you disappeared from Gensokyo after that Phoenix incident, meaning you were 12 when you did this?" Reiji asked as Ziden nodded.

" So it seems from your long life you have learned plenty, but you have yet to be enlightened. Would you like to join our Temple?" Byakuren asked as Ziden shook his head.

" No thanks! I mean you're a nice lady and all, but I'm not really interested in joining the Temple."

" Oh well." Byakuren stands up and pets Ziden on the head. " Since you helped out here, why don't you go help out at the Human Village? I hear the GPD is having trouble dealing with these ' Zealots'"

" Got it!" Ziden gets up and dashes out of the room at high speeds.

After a few seconds he runs back into the room. " Umm? Where is the Human villiage?" Everyone in the fall to the ground as Reiji walks over and slaps Ziden hard in the back of the head.

" Come on, Ziden. I'll lead you to the Human Village." Remilia said as she dragged him by his feet.

Reiji and Xiaomu follow on foot as Sora and friend follow close behind him.

At Eientei...

" All right Kaguya, we'll go! Sheesh!" Eirin said as she packed several things into a medical bag. Kaguya was tapping her foot impatiently.

Several rabbit Youkai were there as well. " All right. I've trained all of you in the art of Medicine, so you'll be able to take care any injured from these ' Zealots' that Yukari told us about." Eirin instructed as the Rabbit nodded their heads in approval.

The duo walked outside into the Bamboo Forest of the Lost where the rest of the group was waiting. A rabbit girl raced to catch up with them. She has red eyes, long light-purple hair and long rumpled rabbit ears. Dressed in a white shirt with a red necktie. There is a clip on her necktie in the shape of a carrot. Wears a purple skirt.

" There you are, Reisen! Lets go!" Kaguya said as Yukari opened a gap to the Human Village.

Ziden and crew had just arrived at the Human Village as they noticed how damaged it was. Several wooden buildings were torn apart and burnt in several places. " So where are the Mario Bros. and Bowser?" Xiaomu asked as Ziden closed his eyes and held out his hand.

" Luigi's here in the village with... Oh god no." Ziden said as he was tackled into a hug by a pink haired woman.

" Ziden! I missed you so much!" The pink haired woman said as she hugged Ziden with more force.

" Gahh! Get off me, you crazy ghost!" The ghost lady took offense to this and slapped Ziden hard across the face.

" Ziden Icrim! That is no way to speak your Auntie Yuyuko!" Yuyuko grabbed into another hug as Sakuya and Luigi walked to them.

" There you are, Sakuya!" Remilia said as she ran over to Ziden.

" Looks like you're having fun, Master Ziden." Ziden makes muffled noises from Yuyuko's chest. " I'm sorry! What is that?"

Ziden flips Sakuya off as he tries to push Yuyuko away only for his hands to phase right through her.

" Yuyuko please stop suffocating Ziden." Yukari said as the Eientei crew emerged from the gap.

" All right so we're reunited lets..."

" There's a few more people coming, plus a face you don't know but you will love her!" Yukari said as a gap opened up above him. A girl falls through and lands on Ziden's chest as everyone recognized her.

The girl had dark brown hair. Wears a white short-sleeved shirt with a red "eye" in the center, a short green skirt, and a green hair-ribbon. On her right arm, she wears a device reminiscent of a nuclear control rod. She also wears a cape that's white on the outside and a starry pattern on the inside; the cape is kept aloft by her black wings. Her right foot is encased in congealed matter and her left ankle was orbited by electron.

" Unyu!" The girl said as she looked down at Ziden who had a nosebleed. " Hey, why is your nose bleeding?" She looks at Ziden's eyes as they weren't looking up in her eyes but somewhere much lower as her face turned red. " Gahhh! Pervert danger! Pervert Danger!" She raised her arm cannon thingy and slammed it into Ziden's face and leaps off of Ziden's chest.

" Why am I the only one getting hurt all of a sudden?! Why not Steve or even Caboose?!" Ziden complained.

" Utsuho Reiuji at your service, Miss Yukari!" Utsuho said as she did a salute.

An explosion came from the direction of the Forest of Magic as they hear a loud screeching sound ripped through the air ( sounds like that cartoon sound effect of a being dropped). Yukari giggles as she knows what it is.

" Oh come on!" Ziden yelled as Mario, Meiling and Bowser crash down on him.

" Well everyone's here!" Yukari said as Reiji walks up to Ziden and pulls him out of the pile of people.

" Ziden tell them what you did." Reiji says as Ziden sighs.

Ziden explains to them what he did. " So Gensokyo is now fused with this ' Isle of Hope'?" Reimu asked as Ziden nodded.

" Yeah. The only thing you need to worry about is foreign species invasion." Ziden said as Eirin walked up to him. " Hmm?"

" It has been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it Ziden?" Eirin said as Ziden looked confused.

"...Who are you again?" Ziden asked as Eirin simply sighed. Yukari and Yuyuko walk up to her.

" So how is the research going, Eirin?" Yukari asked as Eirin shook her head.

" I'm sorry, Yukari. I've tried my hardest to find a cure for Ziden's memory, but it seems that whatever those men did to it, it's going to be hard to undo." Eirin said as Yuyuko grabbed ziden in a tear filled hug.

" Why can't you remember your Auntie Yuyuko?! Why?!" She asked as Ziden flailed his arms in an attempt to get away.

" So Ziden what kind of Invasive Species should we expect from this land merge? We've already some annoying species here." Reimu asked as Ziden broke free from Yuyuko.

" * catches breath* Well you may get some wolves, Dinosaurs, Monsters, Emus and Ostriches. Wait what annoying species are you talking about?" Ziden asked.

" Well there are these creatures that look like us called Yukkuri." Reimu said as Eirin and Patchouli pitched in.

" Wait a minute! Dinosaurs?! But they're extinct!" Patchouli said as Ziden shook his finger.

" Not on the Isle of Hope. T-Rexes, Raptors and those flying ones exist there. Of course we hunt them for food and skins. They aren't even the top predators on the-" Ziden is cut off by a woman yawning.

" Come on, Ziden! We'll talk about this later!" Kaguya said as Ziden felt a tick mark form on his head.

" Hey. Moon woman. Duck." Ziden said as Kaguya looked confused. A ball of fire slammed into Kaguya's back as a white haired woman walked out of one of the houses.

" Man that felt good!" Mokou said as Kaguya got back up.

Kaguya was forming a ball of light in her hand as Ziden stood between them. " Remember. No fighting, got it?" Kaguya and Mokou exchanged a death glare before turning their backs to each other.

Ziden felt a presence near him as Youmu walked next to him. " Tch! Can't believe I dropped my guard like that!"Ziden and Youmu drew their swords and stabbed the air next to them. They both sheathed their swords as blood began to pool on the ground near where they stabbed the air as two men dressed in black bodysuits fell down to the ground dead. " Shadow Zealots. They're getting serious now." Several men jumped off of buildings and landed in front of the group.

**Night of Fate ( Kingdom Hearts)**

The group drew their weapons as Ziden and Youmu walked to the front of the group. Kaguya decides to tell them something. " Umm. Ziden, our spellcards aren't working, so how are we going to fig-" Ziden throws 3 Exsphere at the three girls and tells them to put them on.

" Guys! You go make sure to keep the villagers safe while me and Youmu take care of things here!" Ziden said as they ran off to handle their jobs as Reiji and Xiaomu as well as Sora stayed to help them.

" Get them!" A shadow Zealot said as they charged at them.

Youmu ducks a sword swing as stabbed a Zealot through the knee as Sora knocked the man away with a strong Keyblade swipe. " Sora! Behind you!" Sora turned to block a battleaxe that was coming down on him as Youmu sliced the man's arm off.

Reiji was fending off three Zealot with Karin as Xiaomu got behind them and sucked them into a blue orb.

" Karin!" Reiji swings his sword in multiple directions slicing the Zealots apart.

Ziden was leaping rooftop to rooftop while being chased by Zealots and Shadow Zealots. " Lets play! Shadow's Dance!" Ziden vanishes in thin air.

" Where did he go?" A Shadow Zealot asked in rasping voice. Ziden appeared behind him and did a beautiful sword dance that sliced them apart.

" Humph! Too easy!" Ziden said as swung the blood off his blade.

Sora was surrounded by Zealots as they closed in on him. " Time to take a nap, little boy!" A Zealot said as he practice swung his sword.

Sora placed his keyblade across his chest and did a small hop. " Stun Impact!" An orange orb surrounded Sora and stunned the Zealots as Youmu sliced through them with ease. " Thanks Youmu!"

" You're welcome, Sir Sora." Youmu motions her hand towards a Zealot as Myon flies forward and tackles a Zealot to the ground as it flies back to Youmu's side.

Ziden sees a large group of Zealots charging at a defenseless child with shoulder length red hair. Ziden dashes over to her and faces the group of Zealots. " I hope this works! Mimicked Skill: Unrelenting Force! Raaaaaaaaah!" Ziden releases a shock wave from his mouth that blasts the Zealots in the sky as they turned into stars.

" That was so cool, mister!" The girl said as she hopped up and down.

" Where's your parents, kiddo?" Ziden asked.

" My mom helping to fend off these weirdos and my name is not 'kiddo' it's Sypha!" Sypha said as Ziden scratched his head.

Youmu was facing off against several Zealots as they charged at her. " Slash of Life and Death!" Youmu performs successive sword swings that slashed through the Zealots. " This is a waste of my time." Youmu sheathes her swords and runs after Ziden and Sora.

After a few more minutes of fighting, all Zealots were taken out and defeated.

Sora ( Kingdom Hearts II)

" Reiji. We need to get going to the next world. I need you to-"

" To contact Shinra and send some agents to protect Gensokyo while you are gone saving the Universe." Reiji said as Ziden touched his sleeve.

" Bowser. You'd best be on your good behavior on this voyage, you understand?" Bowser grunts at Yukari. Ziden notices a woman in a blue running towards him. He also notices her large chest as he starts to drool.

" Hello Ziden. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Keine asked as Ziden kept drooling. " Come closer. I have something to give you!" Ziden runs over to her as she softly grabs Ziden's jaw. She strengthens her hold as she pulls her head back and slams it into Ziden's face as he fell down.

Keine walks over to Mokou and whispered something in her ear. Xiaomu decides to say something. " Hey! I just thought of some thing! Why don't you guys get a team name!"

" Hmmm. It could raise team morale." Eirin said as Kaguya nodded.

" I think I got one! How about the Illusionary Heroes!"Ziden said as every in the team cheered for it.

" Come on, Future Husband! Lets go already!" Kaguya forcibly grabs Ziden arm and starts the teleportation process.

They found themselves on Ziden's space ship as they saw a 3 worlds in front of them. One was a floating island that had a large statue of a goddess, another was a large yellow star that had smaller stars orbiting it, the last one was a large castle town that Sora seemed eager to get to.

" Let's head to that world that wants to go to." Ziden said as they headed to the teleporter room.

" Utsuho? Can you come here a sec?" Yukari called as Utsuho walked over to her. " I know you attack using Nuclear Fission, but that won't be good here. Take this and put it on your Third Leg as well as this." Yukari hands Utsuho two items; an Exsphere and a orb-like object that had a lightning bolt on it. She places both objects on her Third Leg as a bright light enveloped it.

" All right, lets get to this new World!" Mokou and Kaguya said in unison as they glare at each other.

" Hold on a sec. We need to lower the number of World Explorers to 10. The rest of you can see the worlds from Sanctuary." Ziden said as everyone clamored to get to travel the world. " All right. Sora, Donald and Goofy aren't counted in this number because they are used to this kind of stuff. I'm permanently on the team cuz I've done this before. To make it fair I'll pick at random."

Ziden ends up picking; Reimu, Marisa, Mokou, Mario, Youmu, Patchouli, Remilia, Ike and Aya.

Everyone else is swallowed in a ball of light and enters Ziden's chest. The group is teleported to a place overlooking a large castle.

" Man! Its been a while since we saw this place! Man its change!" Sora said as everyone saw several Soldier Heartless and Dusk Nobodies fly by.

" That doesn't look good." Reimu said they see they the Heartless and Nobodies disappear.

_Author's Notes: 20 long pages of story typed over two days. Man I'm good! Yep! The Ultima Brigade's henchmen are known as Zealots and there are many different forms of them like Heartless and Nobodies. Yes, there are going to be fights against the Marines because of Ziden and Remilia's actions at Enies Lobby. This happens several months after Ace's Execution. There is only going to be two more Shonen Jump animes appearing in this crossover. For the Touhou characters I picked chars from Scarlet Weather Rhapsody and that other fighting game expansion minus Suika, Iku and Tenshi. There are going to be only two characters joining them in the future. Time for the guessing game! What are the worlds that they saw and what world are they on now? Send and review this story. Guhhahahahahahahah! _


	14. Hollow Bastion and the Gourmet Race!

**Reviving Hollow Bastion ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

The group found themselves in a plaza surrounded by shops as they began shopping with the Munny they got from beating Heartless and Zealots ( Zealots drop munny too).

" We should stock up on Potions and Ethers for this journey, Sora." Donald said as Sora bought several cases of Potions and Ethers as distributed them to the group.

" So these Ethers restore magical energy, huh?" Marisa asked as Sora nodded. " That's good for us! We use a lot of magic in our attacks!"

" I wonder if they improve health." Patchouli asked as Ziden was looking at the castle in the distance.

" Sora? Is that the place that you fought your friend Riku?" Ziden asked.

" Yeah. It's also where we first met Ansem." Sora said as he looked at the castle.

" Well are we done shopping?" Mokou asked.

The group began to walk around until they got to an alleyway. Sora looks around as a pillar of light appeared in front of them.

" Hmm? What was that?" Aya asked as she took a picture of the Machines moving around them.

" That's the town's Defense System!" Everyone looked up and saw a ninja girl standing on a building above them. " Look out!" Several Dusk Nobodies appeared around them.

**Scherzo Di Notte ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

" Sora! Why don't you try out that new power you got from the Fairies!" Ziden said as Sora nodded.

Sora crossed his arms against his chest as a white orb appeared around him and shattered revealing Sora in a new form. His clothes were now red and he had a blue Keyblade ( Star Seeker) in his other hand.

" What the- How does he get two Keyblades?!" Remilia said as she bit her hat.

Sora dashed at the Nobodies as he comboed them into the air and cut through them with ease. Sora performed a furious aerial combo as everyone watched.

" Hey Ziden? I need to talk to Kaguya. NOW!" Mokou said as she grabbed Ziden by his shirt as a small version of Kaguya appeared on Ziden's right shoulder. " Why did you call Ziden your future husband?!"

" Really Mokou? This is what's got you mad? I knew you had the 'hots' for me, but this is a bit much!" Ziden and Kaguya laughed at his pun as Mokou punched him through his stomach.

" What? Jealous that I can get a man and you can't?" Kaguya taunted as Sora took down some Assassins and Creepers.

Ziden had to hold back Mokou as he told Kaguya to shut it. " Well look at me and look at him. Two faces of beauty, we need to be together. Forever!"

" Never." Ziden said simply.

" You'll change your mind eventually~!" Kaguya said as she reentered Sanctuary.

" Aw Mokou!" Ziden grabs Mokou in a hug as Patchouli glared at him.

" Unhggiujfhe!" Ziden uttered as Mokou's knee connected to his crotch as he fell down.

" Looks like you're going to have to live with the fact that your future husband is going to be attracting a lot of woman, eh Patchy?" Remilia elbowed Patchouli in the side.

" Yep...I can't believe I fell for that trick, Remilia." Patchouli said as she slapped Remilia on the back of the head.

" Dual Strike Raid!" Sora throws his Keyblades at the remaining Nobodies, finishing them off as he reverts back to normal.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion ( Kingdom Hearts II) **

The Ninja Girl jumped down and landed in front of Sora. " Yuffie!"

" Nice to see you again, Sora! Dolan! Gooby!" Yuffie said as she noticed Sora's Allies. " Well it looks like you made some new friends, but introductions are going to have to wait! Follow me please." Yuffie leads them to a house as Zidem is stopped by Patchouli outside the house.

Ziden can see the annoyed look in her eyes. " Seriously. Are you not going to drop this. We've been arguing about this since Twilight Town ( the Paper Mario 2 town)! That Leopard guy is a part of the dog family!"

" Ziden! Leopards are a part of the Cat family!" Patchouli argued.

" No they aren't!"

" Yes they ar-" Patchouli breaks into a coughing fit. " Forget it! I'm going inside!" She stomped her way into the house.

Ziden felt something tugging on his arm as he turned to see Utsuho smiling at him. " Oh. You're that bird girl. Utsu-something."

" My name is Utsuho, Mister Pervert!" Utsuho said. " But if you can't remember that you can call me Okuu! That's what my friends call me! What's your name, Pantie Starer?" Utsuho had a smile on her face.

" Ziden Icrim." The smile from her face was replaced with one of terror.

" I-I-I-I've been a-a-a-a-a Youkai! So d-d-d-d-don't punish me!" Utsuho said as fell on her rear once again giving Ziden a nosebleed.

" I can tell you're a good kid, so get and get back to sanctuary, okay?" Ziden is tackled into a hug by Utsuho.

" Yay! I've been a good girl! I don't know why, but I feel so relieved around you Mister Ziden!" Utsuho reentered Sanctuary as Yukari and Komachi appeared on his shoulders. He doesn't notice this of course and entered the house. He sees a blonde haired man working at the computer, a brown haired girl in a pink dress,a brown haired man in black jacket with fur around the hood. Most notable was the wizard in blue that Patchouli was talking to.

Laughter and Merriment ( Kingdom Hearts II)

" What were you guys doing sleeping for a year?" Cid asked as Sora shrugged his shoulders.

" Wait a minute is that you, Squall?" Ziden asked as Leon walked over to them.

" Yes Ziden. But I don't go by Squall anymore. It's Leon now."

"I see." Ziden said as he noticed Leon's expression. " Something wrong, dude?"

" Two things are wrong. This is one of them." Leon points over to a girl with green hair wearing a red dress with a white cape wrapped around her as she noticed Ziden and ran over to him.

" Terra?! What are you doing here?!" Ziden said as he noticed she was crying.

" Ziden. My world was drowned in darkness by-by-by him." Terra said as she held her head down.

" Wait a minute! Ziden? You know Leon?" Sora asked.

" Yeah. It was during a series of battles me and Yukari got sucked into. I met him and Terra there. Please don't tell me that demented clown destroyed your world." Ziden said as she nodded.

" There was this man with him, though. He was wearing a purpleish cloak with a colorful design om the shoulders and his collar had sharp spikes in it. He said that' this is what happens to all help and support the accursed Lunarians!' before the world sank in darkness. I don't know what happened to my friends." Terra fell on her behind and pulled her knees to her face.

" So Patchouli? Why were you talking to that old guy? That's bound to make your 'boyfriend' jealous!" Marisa teased as Patchouli huffed at her.

" Hmph. I was just talking to a fellow Magician. I would have never thought that I would meet the legendary Merlin here! I got him to sign my Grimoire."

" Oh please, ze! I bet that guy couldn't compare to Mima!" Marisa said as Merlin walked over.

" Young one? Did you just say Mima?" Merlin asked as Marisa nodded. " My my. It's been awhile since I heard my young student's name!"

" What, ze!? My teacher Mima learned magic from you?!" Marisa said in shock as Merlin nodded. Marisa fainted from this as he walked over to Sora.

" Sora. Did you lose the magic I gave you on your last journey?" Sora nodded as he handed Sora a small sphere containing fire. " Remember Sora. Conserve your magic during this journey, it will save you in the end."

" Sora and friends. I need to show you something." Leon walked out of the house as Aerith ( the brown haired girl) walked over to Sora.

" Here you go, Sora. Leon thought you would like this." She hand Sora, Donald and Goofy. a card.

" Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." Goofy said as he looked at the card.

" Ooooo. Fancy cards!" Aya said as she looked at the cards.

" Ziden. Please let me come with you." Terra pleaded as Ziden shook his head.

" You stay here and help with the Heartless problem. I'll take of clown boy and this caped freak as well!" Ziden said as the group walked after Leon.

" Ziden, please be careful. That man... He said he was one of twelve Rulers of Darkness and that you and your friends are on their hit-list." Upon hearing this Ziden ran his hand through his spiky hair. Ziden walks and leaves to catch up with the group. They find themselves in a corridor with a balcony over looking a cliff. They saw Leon standing next to it as they observed the corridor some more. There was an iron gate opened where they came in from and a pathway leading outside to some stairs going downwards.

**Reviving Hollow Bastion ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

" Sora. We have been trying to weed out this heartless problem, but it seems that there are some problems with that. Like that for one." Leon pointed down at the ravine as everyone looked down and was shocked. In the Ravine were at least a thousand Heartless. Reimu and Marisa decide to fly and check it out, shocking Leon before he regained his cool.

" Man! That is a lot of Heartless!" Remilia said as she whistled.

" Man, they look like lava dipped in Soy sauce!" Sora said as he looked at them.

" Not only that, but there is also that." Leon points to the black castle in the distance. " And that." He points some Dusks walking on the blue cliff below.

" Oh yeah. Those are Nobodies. They are formed when a person with a strong mind is turned in to a Heartless. But there are these guys called Organization 13 who rule the Nobodies and are attacking the worlds." Sora said as everyone felt a dark presence.

" You called?" A voice said as Ziden and Sora ran out to the stairs. They don't see anybody as several Dusks appear around them.

**Desire for All That is Lost ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Dusks fly by Sora and Ziden only to sliced by Leon's Gunblade, Revolver. The Gate to the town suddenly closed.

" Guys! Don't let any of these Nobodies break through that gate!" Leon said as he assumed his battle stance.

Several Dusks charged at the gate as Mokou stood in front of it. " Phoenix Wave!" Mokou releases a wave of fire from her that knocked the Dusks into the ceiling.

Sora and Ziden ran back inside to help his friends as Creeper and Assassin Nobodies spawned in front of them. " Sonic Blade!" Sora dashed through the Nobodies 5 times ending with a strong thrust that knocked them away.

" Narrow Spark!" Marisa shot out a beam that took the airborne Creepers for a wild ride!

" Toriya!" Ike slammed his sword down on a Creeper that was coming towards him.

" Blizzard!" Donald shot out a chunk of ice that slammed into an Assassin, slaying it.

Youmu noticed a new type of Nobody appearing among their ranks. They were humanoid and had a sword on each waist. " That thing. Is it a Samurai?" Youmu drew her sword and shot a sword wave at the Samurai Nobody.

He dodged the attacked by bending his body back since Nobodies bodies are rubbery. " What the hell?" Reimu uttered as the Samurai grabbed his sword and disappeared in thin air. He reappeared in front of Youmu and swung his sword at Youmu's neck.

She barely blocked the attack as she leapt back and touched her neck. " _ That was close. These Nobodies could be a big problem if I don't focus!" _Youmu swung her sword at the Samurai Nobody's neck as he blocked the attack. Youmu quickly swings at its legs as it lost balance. " Rising Falcon!" Youmu leaps into the air and dive bombed the Samurai with her swords. The Samurai exploded into Munny as three more Samurais appear.

One of them looks at Patchouli and teleports behind her and slashes her hard across the back as she screamed in pain.

" Patchy!" Remilia tries to reach her friend only to be tackled by a dusk.

The Samurai raised his sword for the slammed it down only to hear the clang of steel instead of the tearing of flesh as he looks and sees Ziden blocking the blade with Crimson Edge. " Ziden. Thanks." Patchouli said as he helped her up with his free hand. A barrage of coins flew from Ziden's right shoulder slamming into the Samurai's face knocking him back few inches. "Huh?" Ziden looks at his shoulder and sees Komachi staring at him. " When did you get here?"

" I've been here since you and your girlfriend were arguing about that leopard thing in front of the house." Komachi said as Patchouli dusted herself off.

" Stay behind me, Patchouli. I'll keep them off you!" Ziden said as he ducked a sword swing.

" Ziden its-"

" The Exspheres prevent your magic from harming allies, so cut loose with the magic little lady!" Ziden slashed a Dusk in half as Patchouli started casting magic.

A Samurai was fighting Youmu with both of its swords drawn as she scrambled to dodge the assaualt. Youmu slashes the Samurai hard against the stomach. Youmu cross slashes the Samurai taking it out as she sees Marisa and Mario charging up an attack.

" Unison Attack: Master Tornado Spark!" Mario performs a spin attack with his Ultra Hammer as Marisa fired her Master Spark at Mario as it wrapped around him creating a tornado that sucked in the Nobodies and scattered Munny everywhere as Sora and Reimu collected it.

" Sora! Behind you!" Reimu warned as Sora turned around and locked eyes with a Samurai as they both struck a stance. Sora dashed through the Samurai as a bright light surrounded Sora as a small sphere that the ice element in it.

Everyone ran outside as they heard the voice from before. " The Keyblade. A marvelous weapon...were it in more capable hands." They could here multiple voices laughing.

" Show yourselves." Sora demanded as 13 Corridors of Darkness appeared up on a building above them.

**Organization XIII ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

13 people wearing black coats appeared out of the portals as they disappeared.

" That's Organization XIII!" Sora said as he swung his keyblade.

Remilia decides to step up and flies off the ground. " Which one of you is that pink haired freak that attacked me at the shrine!?" Marluxia removes his hood as Remilia dashes at him only to be kicked by another member hard against the stomach as she is sent flying into a wall.

"Sorry. But this is not the place we will fight." The leader said as the portal appeared behind them.

" Remi!" Patchouli runs over and catches Remilia as she slid down the wall.

Sora starts to run to stairs only for an Organization member to appear in front of him.

" Uh-uh Sora! Don't need you doing anything stupid!" The man said as Sora shot a glare at the man. " Funny! He used to give me that glare too! Do I have to remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with truly is?"

" Huh? Remind me?" Sora asked as the man formed a corridor and ran through it.

" Damn! He got away!" Reimu said as she ran over to Sora. " We'll get those Organization freaks."

**Laughter and Merriment ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Patchouli and Aya tugged on Ziden's sleeves as he turned to talk to them.

" Um? Is it just me or is Reimu being nice?" Patchouli said as all three of them thought for a minute.

" I got it! She's got a crush on Sora!" Aya said this loud enough for Marisa, Reimu and Sora to hear. " This is going to be a great scoop!"

Ziden and Patchouli look over to each other as they chuckled.

" Oh yes! I meant to ask Ziden? How old are you anyway?" Patchouli asked.

" Me? I'm 19!" Ziden said as he flexed his muscles.

" Really? Hmm. We've got quite the age difference. I'm over a hundred years old."

" Doesn't matter to me! Age is just a number... What's going on over there?" Ziden sees Sora's card floating into the sky surrounded by a red light.

Sora pointed his Keyblade diagonal to the ground as a white crown formed at his feet. Sora found himself in a realm of cloud as the card shot a light into the sky, summoning a Keyhole. Sora leapt back while swinging his keyblade as a bright light shot out from it and struck the keyhole causing a bright light to shine out.

" Woah! What was that light!?" Ziden and Mokou said in unison.

" That was the road to the next world opening up." Sora said as Leon walked up to them.

" Sora. It looks like you got a lot on your plate this time. Be careful out there kid." Leon said as Ziden summoned the magic circle to take them back to the ship.

They looked out of the windows on the ship and saw two new worlds had appeared. One looked like a castle with a rose underneath it, the other looked like a Chinese palace which Meiling looked excited about.

" Hey Ziden? Can we rest and wash up before we head to the next world?" Reimu asked as he nodded. Everyone began to wander around the ship and rest. Nitori runs up to Ziden to ask an important question.

" Doesn't time move faster in space? Won't that mess up things?" Ziden wraps his arm around her as she scoots away from him. " Eep! Please don't do that!"

" Hahhaahha! Ah that was funny! Anyways, no. Time , thanks to a petition I brought up at the Monthly God Summit, moves slower in space now."

" Oh I see. Hey Mister Ziden? Do you have a workshop here so I can work on making some weapons to help with our fights?"

" Yep. Follow me." Ziden leads Nitori through the Bedroom hallway and past the dining room as he opened a door ( totally forgot but the door to the bedrooms are wooden with knobs while all other doors are steel and open automatically) to the workshop.

The workshop had a lot of repair tools, tools for taking apart and putting things back together. There were several pieces of machinery that were there for scrap metal. Nitori was drooling at this sight. " Well hello Ziden." A woman's voice said.

The woman walked over to them with a watch-like device in her hand. She was wearing a white lab coat with a red dress that showed her curves and reached her knees. She had hip length orange hair and dull green eyes. " ah. You must be a friend of Ziden's. I am Ziden's head researcher and Librarian, Diana Goldhelm." Diana did a bow before Nitori. " Please clean up after yourself. Ziden. I made something I think you'll like." She hands him the watch. " It's the Mecha-Mimicker 3000!" A bright light shines from the device." It allows you to mimic the techniques of Mechanical beings as well as their abilities. It also allows you to view your HP and MP while in Gates. Please note that putting it on will hurt your eyes but you'll manage."

" Mister Ziden! I have to get started on some new stuff I can make to my arsenal!" Nitori said as she lifted up some scrap metal and brought it over.

Ziden walks out of the room while putting on the watch as he feels a stinging sensation in his eyes. " Holy crap that stings!" Ziden said as he heard alarms going off in the ship. " Hmm? Did someone try to take books from the Library?" Ziden hears several explosions and Marisa screaming. " Well Reimu did say she stole books from Patchouli on a daily basis! Too bad I'm not Patchouli! Hohohohohhoho!"

" And what is that supposed to mean, Ziden?"

Ziden turned to see Patchouli standing behind him holding several books. " Um? I meant security wise! Heheheheheh- I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Ziden ducks down with his hands over his head.

" Hehehehe! Don't worry. I knew what you meant. That's why I rented some books on Magic to improve my Library's defenses and my offensive and defensive spells." She said as she walked along side him down the hallway. " Ziden? Will we ever be able to use our spell cards again?"

" Yes. I added another function to those Exspheres before I gave them to you. As they grow stronger, they will slowly unseal your sealed cards."

" I see. But I've seen Remilia and Marisa use their spellcard attacks through the Exspheres. Will our unsealed spell Cards be more powerful than they were before?" Ziden nodded. " I see."

Ziden hears a pair of scuttling feet as a cat girl in a red dress and green beret was running at Ziden. "LITTLE BROTHER!" The Nekomata tackled Ziden to the ground and started to rub her head under Ziden's chin.

"Gahh! Chen?! What are you doing here?!" Ziden asked Chen continue to snuggle against him as Patchouli giggled.

" Chen. Please stop hurting your younger brother!" A woman said as walked over to them. The woman was wearing blue and light purple dress with some blue print on the front. She had short blonde hair, yellow eyes and a light pink two tailed that had many amulets on it and it hid her fox ears. Most notable was her nine fox tails.

" Let me guess, Ran. Yukari gapped you here, didn't she?" Ran giggled at this.

" We'll talk more about this later, Ziden. First I've got to give Chen a bath!" At the mere mention of the word 'bath', Chen took off like a racehorse at the Kentucky Derby. " Darn it! Chen, get back here!" Ran chased after Chen as Patchouli helped Ziden to his feet.

" Well now that was interresting, Zidey-Widey." Patchouli teased as Ziden tried to 'touch her' only for her to grab his hand. " Gotcha. No groping here today, sir." She said as Ziden went for her chest as she sidestepped him and Ziden ended up grabbing something soft and squishy.

( Please note his eyes are closed during this) " Hah! Told ya I'd get you Pat...chou..li?" Ziden opens his eyes and sees his hands on Mokou's chest. Her face was bright red. " Um? Nice chest and I'm sorry?"

_A few seconds later..._

Ziden had a large, burnt imprint of Mokou's hand on his face. Patchouli was laughing like crazy as they walked to the T.V. Room. " Jeez. It's not that funny." Ziden said as Patchouli started coughing.

They see that Reimu, Marisa and Sora were on the couch watching the T.V. as they talked amongst themselves. He sees Kaguya playing Galaga on one of the Arcade Machines. He sees Meiling Lifting dumbbells while sitting on the couch looking at the television. Kanako was glaring at Ziden while Suwako was waving happily at him.

" Woah! Ziden? What happened to your face?" Sora asked as Patchpouli giggled.

" Ziden grabbed Mokou's chest!" Patchouli said as Kaguya stopped the game and walked over to Ziden.

" What?! How dare you cheat on your Future Wife!?" Kaguya slaps Ziden across the face as everyone in the room laughed.

" Gah! Screw this I'm going to take a nap!" Ziden said as he walked out.

" Aww! Is the little idiot of a hero getting flustered by his friends?" Kanako taunted as Ziden stopped and glared at her.

" Don't start with me, you old hag of a Goddess!" Ziden said as the room got silent.

" I'm sorry. I think I misheard you. Did you just call an old hag!?" Kanako said as she walked to him.

" Maybe you just need to get your checked, Old Hag!" Ziden said as Kanako grabbed Ziden by the collar of his shirt.

" Call that again you little twerp! I dare you!"

" Old Hag! Old Hag! Old Hag!"

This argument continues for a few minutes until Ziden heads to his room for nap as everyone else rested, ate the food made by his servants, and took nice soapy baths.

Ziden wakes up and sees Meiling drooling on his chest. Ziden rolls his eyes as he turns and sees Yuyuko's head coming through the pillow next to him. " Boo!"

" Bwaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ziden falls off the bed taking Meiling with him.

" Come on, Ziden! The next world awaits us!" Yuyuko said as she picked up Ziden and the still sleeping Meiling and brought them to the control room so they could pick a world.

" Wow, ze! I thought Yukari could sleep!" Marisa said as she pointed at Ziden.

" *yawn* How long was I out." Ziden asked.

" About 34 hours." Sakuya said as she closed her pocketwatch.

" Wow. And I was aiming for at least 30 hours at best." Ziden reached behind him and pulled out a cup of straws. " All right. Everyone except Reimu, Marisa and the Mario Bros. pick a straw. The ones that change color when you take them out of the cup, will come with us to Popstar!" Everyone took a straw as the team coming with Ziden are.

Sanae, Aya, Kaguya, Reisen, Yukari, Yuyuko, Youmu, Patchouli and Bowser.

" So what the rest of are going to wait in Sanctuary?" Alice asked as Ziden nodded. " Very well."

" _I wanted to go with Master Ziden."_ Sakuya kicked the ground.

" Don't worry Sakuya! You get to bully Steve like you used to, so cheer up!" Ziden said as a wicked smile broke out on her face.

Ziden summoned the Teleporter as the group found themselves in a sunny field with bright and cheerful music playing around them.

**Green Greens ( Kirby's Dream Land)**

Kaguya seems to remember this song as several creatures with no mouth and they had orange clothing around their bodies. " Wait a minute! Those are Waddle Dees! Then that means!" Kaguya sees the Waddle Dees carrying large amounts of food to an unknown location. " Come on, guys! Lets follow them!" Kaguya races after the Waddle Dees as Yuyuko chases after the food.

The food was being brought to 2 tables and placed on them as two people walked and sat down at the table. One was a pink puffball that had blue eyes, red feet and short pink arms. The other was a large penguin wearing a royal red robe, a round red cap with a yellow poofball on the top of it and a golden rim around it. The penguin noticed the pink haired ghost staring at the food in front of him.

" Hey! Get away from my food!" The penguin said as Yuyuko continued to drool.

" Can I have some?" Yuyuko asked as her eyes sparkled.

" No way! This food is for me and Kirby's Eating contest: The Gourmet Race!" The penguin said.

" Can I join in?" Yuyuko asked as her stomach grumbled. Ziden and friends ( Bowser is still walking to get there for a very specific reason) caught up to her. " Nephew! Make this fat penguin let me join this Gourmet Race!"

" King Dedede. Please let this poor beggar woman compete in this eating contest. Besides it's not like she'll win anyway!" Ziden said as Dedede laughed.

" You're right, Ziden! All right, girlie! Waddle Dees! Bring another table and alot of food!" Dedede said.

" Wait a minute. Ziden, you think that I, the great ghost princess Yuyuko Saigyouji, can't beat an oversized penguin and a puffball in an eating contest? I feel greatly disappointed in you. How about this? If I win this contest you have to let me hug you with no resistance at all, you must always call me Auntie Yuyuko and you have to make me food whenever i want from now on!"

" And if you lose, you don't get any of that stuff!" Ziden said as Yuyuko nodded.

Kaguya sees Kirby and begins to hyperventilate and passed out. Yuyuko takes her seat. A Waddle gives the signal to start.

" Go!"

**Gourmet Race ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Dedede starts to shovel food into his mouth as he looked over to Kirby and Yuyuko as they were inhaling their food down. Dedede ended choking on a cupcake and lost as Kirby and Yuyuko countinued their battle. Yuyuko chomped through a chocolate cake as Kirby ate 5 apples in one bite. The food race was going neck and neck until Kirby surprised everyone by sucking in the entire pile of food.

" Well that's not surprising! Looks like I win, Yuyuko!" Ziden taunted as she finished her meal.

" Hmm. Just because he won the contest doesn't mean he won this war!" Yuyuko fired a ball of energy that slammed into Kirby knocking him away from the table.

" What the-!? Man! Yuyuko wants to win badly!" Ziden said as the battle of gluttons began!

**Boss Battle theme ( Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards)**

Kirby is rolling from the attack as Yuyuko started to fire butterflies at him. Kirby gets up and runs around to dodge the attack as Ziden decides to interfere.

" Kirby! Stop running and inhale this!" Ziden throws a buzz saw at Kirby. Kirby runs in place before inhaling the buzz saw like a vacuum nearly sucking in Yuyuko.

Kirby leaps into the air as a yellow cap with eyes and wings on the lands on his head. A white blade flies around Kirby before it slams into his hat finishing the transformation.

Everyone except Ziden and the now conscious Kaguya is surprised by the transformation. " Say hello to Cutter Kirby, Yuyuko!"

" Thats Autie Yuyuko to you, Ziden!" Yuyuko said as Ziden got the reference.

Kirby throws multiple boomerangs blades at Yuyuko, cutting her sides as she staggers from the attack. Youmu sees her master hurt and decides to jump in only to be stopped by Ziden. " Don't Youme. You'll only get yourself hurt."

" I don't care! I must protect my mistress!" Youmu runs forward as a veil of blue cloth knocked her away.

A new person had entered the field! The man was Kirby's size and was wearing a white mask with a V shaped hole for his yellow eyes. He had white gloves on with a blue cape wrapped around him and had a golden hilted sword on his side. " This is a one-on-one duel, girl. If you wish to interfere, you must get through me! Meta-Knight!"

Youmu gets up and feels Ziden patting her on the back. She dashed at Meta-Knight as he countered with a move of his own.

" Mach Tornado!" Meta Knight spins like a tornado and sucks in Youmu sending her skyward as she fell to the ground unconscious. " Thank you, Ziden."

" No prob!" Turns out when Ziden patted Youmu on the back, he was using the Armor Break technique to lower Youmu defenses to minimum.

" Ghostly Butterfly!" Yuyuko summons several ghosts that transforms into butterflies and flew at Kirby only to be sliced away by the boomerangs.

Kirby runs at Yuyuko with a blade in his hand. " Final Cutter!"Kirby does an upward slash with the blade taking Yuyuko skyward and then slamming downwards with the blade as they landed releasing a shock wave that dragged Yuyuko along with it.

Yuyuko fires a ball of ghostly energy that knocks Kirby back into his regular form. " Hmm. This is quite fun! Show what else you can do, Kirby!"

" Kirby! Inhale this! Burning Slicer!" Ziden shoots a blade of fire from his leg as Kirby inhaled the attack.

Kirby leapt into the air and a band of light forms a red headband with a yellow star on it slips onto his head before slipping off as he grabs it and placed it on his head. He performs several punches before he lands on the ground.

"* gasps* That's Fighter Kirby! I can't believe I'm seeing this with my eyes!" Kaguya said as Ziden summoned chairs for them to sit down.

" Yeah. You'll probably see more characters from games I know you've played." Ziden said as he relaxed in the chair.

Yuyuko fires more butterflies at Kirby. " Vulcan Jab!"Kirby fires multiples balls of energy at the butterflies causing a pretty explosion to occur. " Smash Jab!" Kirby fires a powerful ball of energy at Yuyuko's stomach causing to fall to her knees.

" My my! You're certainly tougher than you look, Kirby! But lets see you handle me now!" Yuyuko flies into the air as Kirby looked up with surprise.

" Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby said as he jumped up and down.

" Lights of the Undead!" Yuyuko shot out five lasers that Kirby struggled to dodge the attack.

" Kirby get up there and teach that ghost a lesson!" Kaguya and Ziden yelled in unison.

" I never would have expected a puffball to be so tough!" Reimu said as she looked on in awe.

" Well Kirby is one the strongest people I know. He could probably take me and Yuyuko on at the same time!" Yukari said as she fanned her face.

" Those transformations of his sure are impressive." Patchouli said while adjusting her glasses.

Kirby was shooting several balls of energy at Yuyuko was grazing them with ease as Kirby floated up to her. " Spin Kick!" Kirby shot a blade of energy ay Yuyuko that exploded against her and slammed her back to earth.

Yuyuko was losing strength fast as Kirby looked like he could keep going with that goofy look on his face.

Kirby runs at Yuyuko and prepares his strongest technique. " Rising Break!" Kirby does a rising uppercut with blue energy as the blue energy hit Yuyuko in the jaw and sent her skyward.

" Yes! I won the bet!" Ziden said as he fist pumed. He saw Yuyuko plummeting towards him. " Oh God no!" Yuyuko crashed into Ziden knocking him out.

" Oh no. I lost against Kirby. Hmm?" Yuyuko looked down and sees Ziden unconscious beneath him. " Yay! I won the bet!"

Youmu was now conscious. " What? But you didn't beat Kirby."

" Not that bet, my silly little Youmu! The bet I had with Yukari! She said I couldn't knock out Ziden. I made the same winning conditions as this one."

" What?!" Ziden said in complete surprise.

Green Greens ( Kirby Dream Land)

Dedede is now awake and sees Kirby holding a solid gold trophy for his victory. He also sees Bowser catching up to the group.

" Humph. It's about time you got here, Bowser!" Kaguya said as she covered her mouth with her sleeve.

" Gah! Whatever!" Bowser notices Dedede walking over to him. " You!"

" You've got some nerve showing your face in my kingdom, turtle boy!" Dedede said as Bowser cracked his knuckles.

" If you want to throw down, then lets go tubby!" Bowser said as he cracked his neck.

" Fine! Come to my castle and get ready to get put down (euthanized) turtle!" Dedede said as he summoned his Waddle Dees, who were carrying his throne, as he leapt on to it and was carried away to his castle in the distance.

" Mama Mia." Mario said as he shook his head.

" I wonder what Tiff and Tuff have been up to since our last visit, huh Ziden?...Ziden?" Yukari looks over at Ziden who was being smothered by Yuyuko as Reisen and Kaguya struggled to get him out.

" Man! Can this day get any worse?!" Ziden asked as an unknown voice answered.

" Indeed it can, Ziden Icrim." A female voice said as everyone heard a viola start playing.

Author's Notes: Well school sure is annoying. It's the main reason why it takes a week to pump out these bad boys. Time for some bios also I'm adding Heartless to these bios as well! R&R friends! R&R!

Bowser

First Appearence: Super Mario Bros

Fighting Style: Slow, but extremely Powerful.

Info: This hulking monster of a turtle has terrorized the Mushroom Kingdom for years. He mainly kidnaps Princess Peach on a daily basis only to be stopped by Mario and Luigi. His latest achievement is destroying the Dark Star with the aid of Mario and Luigi.

Heartless Bios:

Shadow

Danger Level: Low

These Heartless are low on the chart of danger due to the fact of how weak they are. They can melt into the floor and are invincible while doing so.

Soldier

Danger Level: Low

These heartless are a pain to fight due to their fast kicks and movements. Can be easily dispatched with the Cyclone Reaction Command.

Red Nocturne

Danger Level: Medium

These Magic users fire off fire balls that can Ignite the Illusionary Heroes causing them periodic damage over time. They absorb fire magic while Ice and Water magic one-shots them.

Large Body

Danger Level: Medium

These Large being are known for being able to launch Sora around while being immune to frontal assaults. Their weakness lies in their backs and head. Magic, however, can hit them anywhere. Watch out when they are weak/angry, they move much faster and turn quicker.


	15. Clash of the Kings!

The woman was playing the viola while on a branch in a tree. She was wearing a suit jacket that was black, a white dress shirt with a navy tie and a black skirt that reached her knees. She had hip length pink hair and dark blue eyes. She had teardrop tattoos under each of her eyes. She had an ample chest as well as a white tiara on her head. Her viola was black and perched on her shoulder.

" It has been awhile, hasn't it Ziden Icrim?" The woman said with sadness in her voice.

" You're that Musician girl!" Ziden said as he drew his sword.

" You don't even remember my name. How sad." She said as she continued to play the viola.

" Ziden? Who is this woman?" Kaguya asked.

" Don't remember her name, but I know she's a member of the Ultima Brigade!" Ziden said as everyone drew their weapons.

" That woman. I hope this will be easy like killing that Raijinmaru guy!" Reimu said as lightning began to strike the ground.

" You called!? Gahahhahahaha!" A lightning bolt struck in front of Ziden as Raijinmaru appeared before him.

" What the-?! How are you alive, you lightning freak?!" Marisa asked as Raijinmaru began to laugh.

" Lord Ultima that's how! He sees my great power and will revive me when I die. And this time I will kill you, Ziden Icrim!" Raijinmaru declared as Ziden stared blankly at him.

"...Who the hell are you?" Ziden asked.

" Ziden. That was the guy you fell on while you were fighting Rankyogan." Yukari said as she fanned herself from the hot air.

" You were always pathetic, Raijinmaru. Nothing like that older brother of yours. You even copied his moves and made them terrible." The woman said.

" How dare you!" Raijinmaru said as he stomped his foot.

" Yukari. Can I kill this guy?" Ziden asked as she nodded.

" Hah! You'll never defeat me you overly pompous buff-" Were the last words Raijinmaru spoke as Ziden sliced him down the middle.

" And so the fool falls." The woman stops playing and leaps down the ground. " Know that you will not get such an easy victory from me, Melody Requiem! The Sorrowful Queen!"

**The 13th Struggle ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Melody snaps her fingers as a new form of Heartless appeared around her. They had round, black bodies with a yellow vehicle horn where their mouth was and blue headphones with a black music note on its head. Their Heartless emblem was on their chest.

" Oh no! She summoned some new Heartless!" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade.

" Wait you don't know what these guys are?" Reimu asked.

" Nope!" Donald answered as he pulled out his staff.

" Well I think we should call them something." Yuyuko added.

" How about Crescendo?" Reisen added as everyone looked at her. " Well they look like they could be called that." She kicks the ground at her feet.

" I don't know why, but I get the feeling that these things are going to be annoying." Aya said as she readied her fan.

" It is time to play, young ones. Elegy of the Damned!"Melody plays a song on her viola causing a blood red music with various music notes flying at the group. Everyone dodged at the assault Kaguya launched an assault of colorful bullets at Melody, knocking her back.

" Got ya!" Kaguya declared as the Crescendos began to toot a song as a green and sparkling light surrounded Melody healing her.

" Oh great those things can heal!" Marisa shouted.

" I think we should leave Melody to Ziden and Kaguya while we deal with the Heartless." Yukari stated.

" No way! I'm fighting that pompous girl, as well!" Reimu and Marisa declared as Kirby ran up and joined the fight.

" Fine by me!" Ziden said as he cut a music note in half.

"Persuasion Needles!" Reimu shot out several pink needles at Melody who dodged them with ease.

" Is that all you got!?" Melody taunted as Reimu pointed to the sky. Melody looks up and sees Kaguya above her winding up a kick.

CRAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKK!

Kaguya's kick landed hard against her face, effectively breaking her nose as blood sprayed out.

" Why you! Symphony of Despair!" Melody summons a ring of purple music notes that spreads outward to the attackers.

"Whoa! This girl has a lot more fight than Raijinmaru thats for sure, ze!" Marisa said as she started chant a spell.

" You are mistaken to think I could be easily defeated like the weakest of our group, Raijinmaru!" Her attack became fiercer as the music notes began to split apart and multiply.

" Man! This is like a Danmaku battle!" Reimu said as she struggled to graze the attack.

" Time to go! Sonic Boomerang!" Ziden throws Crimson Edge at Melody as she jumped over it with a smug look on her face. " The attack isn't called Sonic Boomerang for nothing." She quickly moves her head to the right as Crimson Edge sliced her on the cheek.

" Once again, you harm the beauty that is my face." Tears begin to form on her face as she began a new attack. " Let us see if you can handle this, Kingdom Wrecker! Serenade of Chaotic Water!" A mysterious tune played as blue music notes appeared in the sky. They slammed in ground creating a large tidal wave that slammed Ziden into the ground as he let out a loud scream of pain.

" GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHh!" Ziden screamed as his body steamed.

" Holy crap, ze! What the hell is happening to Ziden?!" Marisa asked.

" Ziden, due to having a Phoenix of Fire bonding with him, has obtained the weaknesses and strengths of the elemental Fire." Yukari said.

" How does it feel to be hit with your weakness, Ziden Icrim?" Melody said as the water retreated back to her and formed a ring of water around her.

Ziden got back to his feet as his wounds began to close. Ziden was panting hard from the attack.

" _I see. It makes sense from what I saw during his fight with Mokou. So I just need to keep the water attacks away from him." _Kaguya thought.

" You don't get to rest, boy! Hydra's Serenade!" The ring of water transformed into seven serpentine creatures that stared down the group of five.

" Poyo!" Kirby began to run in place and began to inhale the Hydras as the water entered his mouth.

Kirby jumped into the air and began to spin around creating a water tornado as he suddenly stopped and now had a golden crown with a central cresting wave in the middle of it. A water tornado was now on his head as he landed.

" Another transformation? The reports were right about that puffball. He is going to be a threat." Melody reforms the Hydras as Kirby got ready to fight.

" Poyo!" Kirby sprayed a large stream of water that blasted the Hydras apart as Ziden ran on the stream of water with his fist winded back.

Ziden wrapped his fist in fire as he jumped off of the stream of water. " Holy Sun Knuckle!" Ziden slammed his fist through water serpents, evaporating them as his fist slammed into Melody's face sending her flying into a tree causing her to cough up blood.

Melody got back up as she began to play another familiar tune. " Bolero of Eternal Fire!" Red Music notes appeared in tower formation while firing of fire balls causing the aerial fighters to strafe and dodge.

Ziden runs to the towering flames as he slammed his palm into it absorbing the flames as Melody mentally slapped herself. " What was I thinking using fire against you. Nocturne of Depressed Shadows!" She summoned purple music notes and slammed into the ground creating shadowy hands that surround her.

" Ugh! This is like when we fought the Shadow Queen!" Reimu said as she threw several amulets at Melody.

The hands grabbed and smashed the amulets like they were paper. " Get that Hero and Puffball!" The hands formed fists that flew at Ziden and Kirby at an amazing speed slamming into their bodies causing them to fall and lost their ability.

" Hey! Hands off him, you vile emo!" Kaguya declared as she dashed at Melody only to be grabbed by the hands.

" Let me hear your cries of despair, immortal woman." The hands wrap around her body and compress as the sounds of bones being broken were heard the moon princess began to scream/gurgle.

" Lady Kaguya!" Reisen yelled as she formed a gun with her hand and fired bullet like Danmaku that blasted the hands away from her master.

"R-R-R-Reisen. Y-y-y-y-your eyes." Kaguya said as Reisen completely understood what she meant.

" Oh. What is the little moon rabbit going to do to me?" Melody asked as she stared in Reisen's red eyes as she closed them and reopened them as Melody felt an explosion of force rip through her mind. " KYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHh!" She stopped playing the song as the hands disappeared and Marisa finished charging her spell.

" Fallen Star Storm!" Marisa summoned a large yellow star that flew towards Melody and flew around her while shooting smaller stars that slammed into her body.

Ziden looks at the device on his right arm. "_ If my mimicking technique worked on something I saw on T.V. I wonder this device can do the same."_ Ziden placed his left hand on his right arm and aimed it at Melody as Marisa's spell ended. " I hope this works! Mimicked Skill: Rocket Punch!" Ziden's right hand became black and metallic as it flew off his arm as it flew to Melody as she struggled to dodge.

KABBBBBBBBLLLAAAAAMMMMMM!

The Rocket Punch slammed into Melody's gut as she is propelled into the screaming as Kaguya and Sanae watched in awe as Melody became enveloped in a explosion as she fell to the ground badly beaten and bruised as Ziden fist flew back to him and reattached to his arm and turned flesh as he looked at it in awe.

" Holy crap! That was awesome!" Ziden said as he fist pumped to the heavens. The group of five ran over and surrounded Melody who was now crying.

**Missing You ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Melody's eyes were red and caked with tears. " Why Ziden? Why must you destroy everything dear to me?" The girls looked over to Ziden who had no emotion on his face.

" Because you are a worthless fool of a queen. Atlantis fell because of your own weakness." Ziden said coldly as he drew Crimson Edge.

" ATLANTIS FELL BECAUSE YOU ATTACKED US, YOU BLOOD-THIRSTY BASTARD!" Melody screamed as tear turned into streams of salty water.

" Humph. Does it look like I care? I was given a job and I did it. Being so advanced you could have prepared your defenses during the timeframe I gave you, but no! Being the spoiled Princess that were, you thought I was joking!" Ziden grabbed her by her collar as she screamed and tried break free. " But I must know; How did it feel when you saw me kill your parents before your very eyes?" Upon uttering these words everyone minus the Smashers and Sanae were shocked.

" I. HATE. YOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Melody screamed as Ziden raised his sword.

" Looks like you're all tuned out!" Ziden brought his sword down as he saw that Melody was gone. Ziden stands up as Yukari and Yuyuko approached him.

" Ziden. Is there something you wish to share with me?" Yukari asked as Ziden looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"...No." Ziden said as he sheathed his sword. Patchouli looked as though she wanted to say something.

" Hmmm. Does this pertain to that little secret that you and Ran discussed?" Yukari asked as Ziden said nothing.

Patchouli and Sanae approached Ziden. " Mister Ziden? You have to tell her your secret past eventually." Sanae said as Yukari tapped her foot.

Ziden sighed and decided to tell the group what happened during the 4 years he was gone. After the story Yukari had a shadow that covered her eyes as everyone took a minute to soak in the story of Ziden's gory past.

Yukari walked up to Ziden and slapped him hard across the face causing him to fall back. " Get up." Yukari said simply her hands were now fists. Ziden stands only to be punched back down by Yukari who continues to punch Ziden.

" I see. So this is why Ziden is able to kill with no problems." Aya said as she rubbed her chin.

" Kinda scary if you think about it, ze!" Marisa said as she ran a finger through her long blonde hair.

" To think it was the Yama who caused Ziden to be a hero." Patchouli said while dusting off her night gown.

" Yeah I remember him talking about his past in a anime I watched." Sanae said.

" Same here!" Kaguya added.

" Even after learning this, I still can trust the guy." Reimu said as Sora walked over to her.

" Same here!" Sora said while doing his signature pose.

" I do as well." Youmu added.

" I trust him because he's my lovable nephew!" Yuyuko playfully added.

_Spoiler Alert! The mood is about to get killed in 3. 2. 1._

**Bowser Theme ( Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

" GWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Bowser let out a loud roar that startled everyone. " Enough with all the mushy crap!" Bowser stomped over to the badly Ziden and breathed fire on him turning him black like a cartoon. " If you guys are done being all lovey-dovey, then hurry so you guys can see a fat penguin get roasted!" Bowser stomped off to Kind Dedede's castle as Yukari stood over Ziden.

She walks away angry as Kaguya helped Ziden to his feet as he shaked the soot off of him. " Thanks Kaguya." Ziden said as he started after Bowser. Everyone followed as they began to converse with each other.

_Ziden was talking to Sanae, Kaguya and Patchouli. Sora was talking Reimu and was talking to Youmu and Yukari while holding Kirby in her arms. Donald and Goofy talking to the Mario Bros. Reisen and Aya were a little chat while they were walking_.

**Green Greens ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Ziden had an annoyed look on his face as well as bruises from Yukari. Kaguya and Patchouli had his arms in vice grips as Sanae bombarded him with questions. " So Ziden. Do you think you'll ever use Final Ronin on this journey?" Sanae asked.

" Probably not unless we are fighting an army of giant robots." Ziden said.

" Also. That attack you did earlier; was that-" Kaguya asked as Ziden interrupted her.

" Yes. That was the Rocket Punch from the Mazinger Z series." Ziden said as Sanae and Kaguya awed in surprise.

" * Sigh* They are like kids drawn to candy." Patchouli said as she continued to read the Spell book she got from the library. " These are some interesting spells *cough cough*" Ziden pats her back the best he could. She took out her inhaler and took the medicine.

" So you've been around for a hundred years right? Does that mean you've been sickly and asthmatic for that long as well?" Ziden asked.

" Yes. My weak body is due the ingredients I use for magic research and the fact that I rarely leave the Library." Patchouli said as she flipped a page in the book.

" So you're a recluse essentially?" Ziden asked as she nodded. Ziden looked at her up and down. _" Not bad for a recluse!" _ Ziden chuckles as Patchouli elbowed him in the gut.

" Hey! Stop hurting my future husband!" Kaguya said as Patchouli and Ziden laughed.

Over to Yuyuko's group...

" Poyo! Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby sang as he moved left and right in Yuyuko's arms.

" My my! He really does remind me of a Yukkari!" Yuyuko said as she started to drool. She lifted Kirby to her mouth and nibbled on his arm. Kirby did not seem to mind as she quickly let him go.

Yukari noticed Youmu staring off into the woods. " You sense it too?" Yukari asked as Youmu began to draw her swords. " Wait. Lets hold off on this until we get to Castle Dedede." Youmu took her hands off her swords.

To Reimu!...

" So Sora? What is this Kairi girl like?" Reimu asked.

" Well like Riku, she is my best friend! We've known each other since we were little!" Sora said as Reimu rubbed her chin in thought.

" _That is some competition I've got to contend with." _ Reimu thought as Marisa started up again.

" Come on! Give me a Keyblade! You know you want too!" Marisa said as Sora sighed and started to run ahead. " Hey! Don't you run, you spiky haired lout!"

Reimu started to laugh as she ran after them as well.

To Reisen and Aya!...

" So what? Ziden lost his memory? Is that why he didn't remember Keine or Eirin?" Reisen asked as Aya nodded.

" Yeah! Yukari said that she knew who did it and would make person pay with a, pardon my language, 'shit-ton' of blood! Of course a funny event happened from it! Here! Look at this!" Aya pulled out her photos ( from good knows where) and showed them to Reisen as she blushed from the photo.

" Is that Ziden and Yukari m-m-m-m-m"

" Making out? Yes!" Aya said as Ziden and Yukari sneezed at the time.

The next photo showed Ziden staring Yukari's eyes as he had a disgusted look on his face while Yukari had a wicked smile on her face. The next showed Ziden running out of the room with his face looking like he was about to barf as Yukari looked like she was laughing. " Ziden got his memories of Yukari back after that kiss, which is why he reacted like that! Oddly enough, Yukari seemed to have been enjoying it! That's probably because she's so old that she was happy when Ziden came on to her!" Yukari happened to be standing behind her as she said those last words.

" And what was that about my age, Aya?" Yukari said as a murderous aura surrounded her.

" Uh. Gotta go! Bye!" Aya took off down the road as Yukari chased after her.\

_To the Mario Bros..._

" Do you guys know why Bowser and Dedede don't get along?" Donald asked.

" Well yes I do. During the third tournament- hold on. I think everyone should hear this." Mario shouted to get everyone's attention as everyone listened. " During the last tournament, Me and Kirby were having a match when everything went wrong. My rival Wario, knocked me out and kidnaped Peach and detonated a Subspace Bomb, sucking the arena into the Subspace. An evil force was trying to take over the worlds. Dedede was aware of it and took action. Bowser came and destroyed his castle. Later in the Subspace Bowser and Dedede fought with Dedede becoming victorious. I don't know why, but it feels like that evil force is back for some reason."

" Guys. I think I should let you guys know something. I don't think the Ultima Brigade and Organization 13 aren't the only threats we have to deal with." Ziden said as everyone looked at him.

" You're talking about those 12 Beings of Darkness that Dark Ziden was refering to, aren't you Ziden?" Yukari asked as she felt a chill run down her spine.

" W-w-w-what!? Dark Ziden's back!?" Yuyuko said with panic in her voice.

" Yes. Even though I didn't tell you guys, I was attacked by one of these Rulers of Darkness as they are calling themselves. It was at the Glitz Pit. Terra also told me that she met one, One who had a sharp hatred to Lunarians. We could encounter these guys during our journey, so be careful in case we get separated while on a world." Ziden said as everyone nodded. They continued down the path as were in front of Castle Dedede.

The Castle was quite large and had a dome top as the group saw several Waddle Dees aproaching them. They noticed them motioning them to follow them. They enter the Castle Garden which had a very beautiful fountain. " This place could give the Scarlet Devil Mansion a run for its money." Reimu said as she looked around.

Youmu stopped walking and drew her swords. " I know you are there, stranger! Come out and show yourself!"

A man leapt out of the shadows and towered over the group. Ziden, Yuyuko and Yukari instantly recognized the man. He had a long black trenchcoat that was sliced vertically at the bottom. The man wore no shirt but wore brown pants with suspenders that formed an X on his muscular chest. He had a silver eyepatch over his right eye and had short, scraggy blue hair. His left eye was golden and his right arm was covered in thick bandages. " Not bad, gardener." The man spoke with a heavy Russian accent.

**Villians of a Sort ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

" Baron von Drake!" Ziden, Yukari and Yuyuko screamed in unison.

" Hello Ghost Princess and Gap Demon!" Drake said as he began to laugh.

" You monster! How dare you take Ziden's Memories of us away from him!?" Yuyuko screamed as several ghosts formed around her.

" Humph! Like I care! I only did what the scientist told me to do!" Drake flipped open his trench coat as Melody fell out of it. " I saved her from you, boy. She is a useful member of the team." A corridor of darkness formed behind him as Ziden felt rage build inside. " But before I go; I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I'm the reason you snapped and went on a killing spree only to be killed by the women who raised you!" This pushed over the edge as Ziden dashed at him and threw a kick that was quickly blocked. " Temper. Temper, my boy!" Drake throws Ziden through the wall and raised his hand into the air. A few seconds passed as something crashed through the other wall. Drake slammed his fist down creating a dust cloud that blasted the girls away. The dust cleared and showed Drake's fist smashing Ziden's stomach. Drake gets up and picks up Melody who points a shaky finger at the group.

" All of you will feel my sorrow. I will drown all of you in it." Melody said as she is carried into the corridor and vanished.

Ziden gets up and immediately starts to cough up blood as Kaguya runs over to him and helps him to walk to the arena.

**Green Greens ( Kirby Super Star)**

They reach the ring as Ziden is placed on an empty seat as Kaguya and Patchouli sit around him. Ziden noticed two kids coming up to him. One was a girl that had pale yellow skin and hair that was formed into a ponytail by ornate purple and orange clasps. Her one piece shirt was pink on top and green on the bottom that was separated by a zigzag. She had orange shoes and had large, green eyes.

The other was a boy with light orange skin as well as the top of his hair while the tips were green separated by a zigzag. The hair covered his eyes as well. He wore purple shorts with a single red suspender. He was wearing green shoes.

" Hey. Its Tiff and Tuff. Ow!" Ziden said as he grasped his healing stomach.

" Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you guys here. Everyone in the castle was told to come into this room and watch a turtle get smashed." Tiff pointed to the ring which Bowser was in doing

push-ups.

" Heh heh. I got five bucks on Bowser winning this." Ziden said as Mario and Luigi nodded.

A snail-like man had a microphone in his hand. " Ladies and Gentlemen! Please give a loving hand to your much beloved King Dedede!" Everyone in the crowd booed as Dedede walked to the ring with his favorite mallet in hand. " And in the other corner is some giant, fat turtle!" Even though the crowd didn't know who it was they cheered for him only for the fact that he was about to fight Dedede.

" Gehehheheheheh! Good one Escargoon!" Dedede said as he waved his hand. " Lower the steel cage!" A large steel cage was lowered and surrounded the ring as Ziden began to cheer.

" Bowser! Knock some fat off of that penguin!" Ziden said as Bowser cracked his fingers.

**King Dedede's Theme ( Kirby Super Star Ultra**)

Dedede charged at Bowser as he swung his hammer at Bowser's skull as he quickly side stepped the attack. " What the-?!"

" Bwahahhahahaha! Surprised that I'm so fast!? You haven't seen nothing yet, Dededork!" Bowser winded up his fist and slammed it into Dedede's face as he flew into the cage.

" Woah! Dedede got launched!" Tuff said as Dedede slid down the cage.

" Grrrrrr! I'm gonna clobber you!" Dedede spins like a top with his hammer as he dashed to Bowser and slammed his hammer into Bowser's guts causing him to fly backwards.

Bowser grabs the cage and propels off of it as he slams his fist into Dedede's skull. Bowser assumes a boxers stance and begins to sock Dedede's face repeatedly as Dedede fell back and down.

" Had enough, penguin!?" Bowser yelled.

" Never!" Dedede holds his hammer up high as the back of it opened up to reveal mechanical parts charging up energy. " Get ready to taste my hammer!" Dedede jumped at Bowser as he performed a golf stance. " Jet Hammer! Fore!" Dedede swings the into Bowser's jaw sending Bowser airborne. He noticed that Bowser was flipping into the air.

" Thanks for the boost, tubby! Body Slam!" Bowser entered his shell and slammed down on Dedede as he screamed in pain. Bowser begins to spin in his shell creating a whirlwind that knocked Dedede away.

" Grrr! You're worse than that there, Kirby!" Dedede screamed as Kirby looked confused.

" Whirling King's Fortress!" Bowser created a giant whirlwind that sucked in Dedede and combo him into the air.

" Man! Dedede is finally getting what he deserves." Tiff said as she cheered for Bowser.

" Wow. Bowser sure is winning against that fat penguin." Yukari said.

" Man! These worlds are cool!" Sora said as watched the fight with sparkles in his eyes.

" Yep, ze! Where else can you see a giant turtle and penguin king throwdown!?" Marisa said as the crowd cheered.

Ziden ended up rubbing his stomach the whole time. " Well, Bowser is one of the strongest Smash Participants along with Meta Knight and Ike."

" I just wish he wasn't so strong so my job would be easier." Mario said as he sighed.

Dedede fell down to the ground as the lights in the room disappeared. " I've had enough of you Bowser! It's time I revealed my secret weapon!" The lights came back on as Dedede was wearing a silver iron mask with golden spikes on the top of the mask. His hammer was now silver and looked to be made of iron. " Feel the wrath of my Dedede Hammer! V3!"

**Masked Dedede ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Ziden noticed the Waddle Dees placing black and red boxes next to the cage as they began attaching cords to the cage as everyone hears a buzzing sound.

" Wow. He electrified the cage." Ziden said as his stomach felt alot better.

" So what?" Marisa asked as Reimu slapped her on the back of the head.

" It means that if Dedede or Bowser touch the cage, they will get zapped!" Kaguya says as everyone looks at her. " What?"

" Never thought I'd hear something smart from you." Ziden said as Kaguya scoffed at him.

" Grrrrrr! Do you think getting a new hammer is going to help you against me?! Think again!" Bowser said as Dedede slammed his hammer into the ground causing Bowser to fall on his back.

" Oh look! The turtle is helpless!" Dedede runs over to Bowser and begins smashing him with the hammer as Bowser roars in pain. " Take that! Take that! Take that! Take that!"

Bowser ends up grabbing the hammer with his hand and blasts Dedede with a fire ball catching him on fire as he rolled around the ring trying to put himself out.

" GeeeeeeehhhhH! Someone get the fire blanket!" Dedede screamed.

" Here's your fire blanket!" Bowser flips himself and grabs the burning Dedede. " Flying Slam!" Bowser jumps into the air and slams into the ring crushing Dedede underneath him.

Dedede rolls away from him as his hammer opened up. " Dedede Missile!" Several fiery bullets flew blasting Bowser into the electric fence as an electric charge tore through his body.

Bowser fell down to the ground as Dedede walked up to him. " Time to pay, Bowser!" Dedede slammed the hammer down on Bowser's arm as a loud crack echoed through the arena.

" GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY ARM! YOU BASTARD!" Bowser gets up with his broken arm as a fiery aura surrounded him.

" Hmmm? I do believe Bowser has been affected by the 'Fury' status ailment." Ziden said as he rubbed his chin.

" I've heard of this 'Fury' condition." Patchouli said.

" Really? What is it?" Reimu asked as Patchouli cleared her throat.

" Fury happens when a person takes a large amount of pain and anger and suddenly releases it. It increases offensive capabilities while making the user immune to being stunned by attacks."

" In simpler terms; Dedede is about to get his ass kicked." Ziden said as everyone began to cheer for Bowser.

" GahhhHH! Dedede began to spin like a top as he charged at Bowser.

" Sliding Punch!" Bowser slams his fist into the side of Dedede as he flies back into the cage and bounces off of it as Bowser continuously knocks him into the cage as pinball SFX are heard. " Time to go to bed, Dedede!" Bowser winds up his fist and slams it into Dedede's face, shattering the mask as he smashes through the cage and the ceiling as Bowser calms down and does a victory roar.

**Green Greens ( Kirby Super Star)**

" Bwahahhahahah! I knew I could beat that over sized penguin!" Bowser said as he melted the cage and walked over to the group.

" So Ziden? What are you guys doing here in Dreamland?" Tiff asked.

" Well really we are looking for gateways to other worlds. Plus we are also saving the worlds from the Heartless." Ziden said as he started to stand up.

" If you guys want, you can hang out in Cappy Town until you fight off these 'Heartless'." Tuff said as he waved for them to follow. They exited the castle as they saw a town in the distance.

" Hmmm? How come we didn't notice that town before?" Sora asked.

" Probably because we were talking about stuff?" Reimu answered.

All of a sudden the ground began to shake fiercely as everyone began to lose their balance.

"Ayayayay! What's going on!?" Aya screamed as Bowser charged forward.

Everyone noticed a giant robotic version of Dedede rising out from behind Castle Dedede. Mecha Dedede flies over to the group as it's foot casted a shadow over Bowser. " Huh? Why'd it get dark all of a sudden?"

CRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHH HHh!

Bowser is smashed under the foot of Mecha Dedede as everyone is shocked except Ziden and the Mario Bros.

" Oh man! Bowser got crushed!" Aya said as she took a picture.

" Gehhhehehehhehe! Not so tough are you, Bowser!?" The voice of Dedede came from the giant robot.

" Ziden~! I think we know what time it is!" Kaguya sang as Ziden shook his head. " Why not!?"

" Because Bowser isn't down for the count! Look!" Ziden pointed to Mecha Dedede's foot as it began to shake. Everyone sees Bowser lifting up his foot as he grew bigger in size. Bowser threw Dedede into the air as Bowser stopped growing. Bowser and Mecha Dedede stared at each other as they easily towered over the group ( they should be at least the size of a tower that is average sized if that helps).

**Clash of the Titans ( Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story)**

" What the-?! How'd you get big!?" Dedede yelled as Bowser laughed.

" Don't worry about that! Just worry about my fists colliding with that little toy of yours!" Bowser said as he cracked his knuckles which hurt the girls ears especially Reisen's.

" NYAAAAAHHH! TOO LOUD! IT HURTS!" Reisen said as she covered her rabbit ears.

Ziden ran up Bowser's back as he dodged the spikes and landed on Bowser's head. " Hey Bowser! Don't forget you can't use your tournament moves while giant." Ziden yelled as Bowser roared.

" I know that! Hmm?" Bowser notices the cliff behind Mecha Dedede. " If I knock him off this cliff I can win this fight pretty easily!"

" Dedede Missiles!" Dedede fires off several missiles as Bowser shot puffs of fire to destroy them.

Bowser pulls back his fist and slams it into Mecha Dedede, damaging his torso armor as he slides backwards. " Curses! Time to start cheating! Waddle Dees! Get the other machines ready!" Several more Mecha Dedede appear surrounding Bowser.

" Hey! That's cheating you jerk!" Tuff screamed as Dedede laughed.

" Humph! That just means that I can get involved!" Ziden draws the Crimson Edge and throws it into the air and catches as a red light shines at the blades tip. Ziden slices a Z in the air as it flew into the air creating a large magic circle as Ziden raised his arm to the heavens. " It's time to rock this party! Come! Final Ronin!" Ziden snaps his fingers as a giant robot crashed down next to Bowser.

The robot's arms and legs were colored black with armor covering them. Its hands and feet were covered in red armor with the hands having claw like fingers. The chest was covered in black armor with a golden orb in the center of its chest. The shoulders had golden shoulder pads similar to Eiki's. The head had a samurai's helm with a golden Z coming off of it. The eyes were green and the face of the mech was silver as was the lips ( they move as he talks in the mech by the way) The mecha had a black cape that wrapped around the neck like a scarf. There was a normal looking katana hanging from its right hip. There was a large broadsword on its back that had a red hilt with a green diamond on the tip of it.

Ziden transformed into fire and entered the golden orb as Sanae and Kaguya followed him.

Ziden entered the head of the mecha and was in a room with green tiles and a raised platform that had many machines and screens. Ziden stepped onto the green floor as the screen showed the Mecha Dededes. Ziden saw Kaguya and Sanae coming after him. " Great. The fangirl and crazy immortal girl are here."

" Woah. So this is what the cockpit for Final Ronin looks like, huh?" Sanae said as flies to the raised platform and assumes manual controls with Kaguya.

Ziden activates the Motion Link system and gets ready to face the other Mecha Dededes as Bowser takes on King Dedede. A green aura wraps around the battlefield as a barrier surrounds the town and forest. The group carries the non-fliers to the roof of Dedede's castle and watch the fight there safely.

" Bowser! You are going down!" Dedede said as Bowser laughs.

" Yeah right! I'm going to show you why I am called the King of Koopas!" Bowser runs Dedede and hits the head of the robot with strong uppercut knocking him skyward. Bowser breathes a giant stream of fire at the airborne Dedede burning it as the armor turned red hot.

" Gaaaaahh! Turn on the air conditioning now!" Dedede said as Waddle Dees scrambled around to find the AC button.

Bowser grabbed Mecha Dedede and leaped into the air. " Atomic Bowser Bomb!" Bowser powerbombs the mecha as the ground exploded beneath them.

" Grrrrr! Lead this guy to the ocean! Lets show him who he's messing with." Mecha Dedede gets up and runs to the beach as Bowser gave chase.

" Looks like you get a workout, Final Ronin." Ziden points his right arm at a MP Dedede. Final Ronin's arm morphed into a minigun as it began to spin. " Lets go! Hellfire Vulcan!" Fiery bullets shredded the MP Dedede into pieces before violently exploding.

The MP Dededes began to fire missiles at Ronin as it raised its right arm over itself. " Dimensional Guard!"A blue snowflake like shield appeared and blocked the Missiles.

" All right, Ziden! Lets see some melee action!" Sanae yells as Ziden cracks his neck.

" Lets go!" Ronin dashes forward as he his fists glow with white lights surrounding them. " Dehyah!" Ronin hits a MP Dedede with three quick palm strikes as he followed up with a flurry of punches lifting MP into the air. Ronin does a flip kick to the MPD and hit him with a strong kick that sends him flying to the sky. "All right! Dynamic Kill!" Ronin focuses energy to its feet. Ronin jumps toward the flying MPD and straightens into a jump kick as it slammed into it and blasted it into the heaven as Ronin landed with its arms crossed as the MPD exploded darkening the area as Final Ronin's green eyes shone in the darkness.

The dynamic Animation ended as Ronin drew his katana and held it with his right hand. " Lets party!"

Bowser chased Dedede to the beach as they stopped on the sand as the waves crashed against the shore. " Now we really get to throw down here!" Bowser said as he stomped the ground.

" Dedede Kick!" Dedede jump kicks Bowser hard in the face sending him rolling along the beach.

Bowser rolls into a green spike ball and dashes at Dedede knocking into his legs and sends him skyward. Bowser does a jumping uppercut into the robot's jaw and dropkicks the robot away. Bowser beats his chest with his fists. Dedede charged at Bowser as they slammed their fists into each other as shockwaves caused the water to rise around them. Dedede jumps back and fires more missiles at Bowser.

" I've had enough of you!" Bowser raised his arms to the side as the missiles flew by him. Dedede charged him out of anger. " Maelstrom Lariat!" Bower perform a pin attack with his arms creating viscious tornado of water that sucked in Mecha Dedede and pounded his metalic inti rubble as it sparked with electricity. The waterspout sucked Dedede into the sky as the machine exploded as Dedede flew into the sky and became a star.

Bowser did a victory roar and leapt back to the castle as red, green and blue balls of light came off his body. Bowser shrunk down back to his normal size.

**Green Greens ( Kirby Super Star)**

Final Ronin sheathed its katana as the trio teleported to the ground as Final Ronin flew into the sky.

" Well that was fun! But you know. I got that feeling that something else is about to happen." Ziden said.

" I do too." Yukari said while nodding.

" Hmmm. Guys! Look up!" Reimu said as she pointed to the sky.

A star shaped portal appeared in the sky as a damaged blue ship crash landed near the vicinity of the castle.

Author's Note:Well in case you didn't know, some of the rulers of darkness are going to be the same characters from Game2002 and Specter's Smash Bros. fanfics just for the fact that they are my favorite villians, but that doesn't mean I didn't pick any new characters. In fact, I picked some you guys couldn't have figured out even with proper descriptions. Also I get all of my character descriptions from the various wikis on the interweb. Final Ronin is going to make more appearences in this and future fanfics. Bet you guys can figure out what Kirby storyline i picked for the Kirby world this time. Also expect some familiar summons from the Final Fantasy universe to appear in this arc. As well as a proper introduction to a crazy Ruler of Darkness who is my favorite Nintendo villian, so look forward to that! Here is some bios! Also I have started a poll for which Vice Admiral will fight the Illusionary Heroes so head to my profile and make some votes.

Kirby

First Appearence: Kirby's Dream Land

Fighting Style: Uses quick moves and attacks but can be launched very easily. Can copy peoples abilities.

Information: Kirby is the protector of Dreamland as he has faced countless foes over the years. Armed with his Copy Abilities, Kirby is a force to be reckoned with. It should be noted that Kirby is an infant which is why he only speaks with the word 'Poyo'. His latest achievement is saving Dreamland from the Evil Yin Yarn.

Heartless Bios

Crescendo

Type: Emblem Heartless

Danger Level: Medium

Info: These music toting heartless can blast out powerful gusts of air that can Airtoss the Illusionary Heroes. they can also heal themselves and allies with their music so they are the first people you have to take out.

Also on a side note. Good news everyone! We Americans are finally getting Kingdom Hearts Final Mix in the HD remake of Kingdom Hearts for the PS3! That is exciting! Wish we could get the Final Mixes for KH 2 and KH BBS though.


	16. The Dreamy Adventure Begins!

_The Illusionary Heroes found themselves fighting against Melody Requiem, a member of the Ultima Brigade. A man known as Baron von Drake appeared before the group as he attacked Ziden and rescued Melody from death. After a very one-sided battle against King Dedede, a mysterious ship landed next to the castle. The group entered the ship and saw a man unconscious on the floor._

Kirby runs up and touches the man as he stands up so that the girls and guys can see him.He isa short alien with no feet and detached hands with white gloves. He is clad in a regal blue suit, complete with a white cape with gold trimmings and a dash of purple, gold-trimmed cog designs, and wears a white scarf with a blue buckle interwoven. His face is black-to-brown with oval, glowing yellow eyes.

" Ugh. Huh? Who are you guys?" The alien asked as everyone told him. " I see. Well I am Magolor and this is my ship, the Lor Starcutter."

Reisen and Kaguya walk up to the large screen that showed the ship in a green color with 5 parts of the ship missing. " Hey it looks like your ship is missing some parts." Reisen pointed out as Magolor approached a computer panel and started to press buttons.

" Oh no! It seems that from that attack earlier knocked some of the parts of the Lor Starcutter!" Magolor said as he panicked. Kirby walked up to him and raised his arm to the air. " You're going to help, guys?"

" We got nothing better to do.!" Sora said.

" Thank you, guys! But I am going to need sometime to find and locate these items; the emblem, the right and left wings, the oars and the sail. Why don't you guys go take a walk or a nap.? Just come back when you are done." Everyone exited the ship as they saw the sun setting.

" I think we should find some form of shelter so we can get some rest." Yukari said as Tiff walked up to them.

" I'd ask my parents to give you guys a place to stay, but after that stuff with Dedede I don't think that would be smart." Tiff said as Ziden started rummaging through his pockets.

" Ah hah! Found it!" Ziden pulled out a small house that fit in his palm as everyone looked at it. " This is where we are sleeping tonight!"

"...Are you going to shrink us down or something?" Marisa asked as she scratched her head.

" No way! I'm not getting shrunken down!" Marisa said as Ziden chuckled.

" I don't know why! It's not like if I mess up anything on you will get smaller!" Ziden laughed after he said this as Marisa's face turned red. " But no! We're not going to shrink, the hoouse is going to grow! So Tiff? Is there any wide open space where we can put this thing?"

" Well there is near Kirby's house!" Tiff said as Ziden looked to Kirby.

**Green Greens ( Kirby's Epic Yarn)**

" Thanks Tiff. It's getting late. You kids go on home and get some sleep." Yukari said as she petted their heads.

" All right, Yukari! We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Tiff and Tuff ran back to the castle as Kirby led the group to his house.

Kirby's house was a simple dome shaped house with a Kirby sized door. It was white color with orange colored bricks at the top. Ziden walked to a open space near the house and threw the small house on the ground as it started to shake. It exploded with a white mist as teh small house was now a large cottage that Ziden opened the wooden door as the group looked at the inside.

The inside was a simple wooden room with large, white beds all along the walls. The room also had a fireplace with a large screen television on it. everyone minus Ziden went to lay down on the beds. Ziden left the cottage Patchouli looked over to him.

" Hmm. Why isn't he going to sleep?" Patchouli asked as Yukari appeared next to her.

" Ziden doesn't really sleep all that much actually. He doesn't need too because of his enhanced stamina. He really only sleeps to pass time and to have dreams. Of course he doesn't like to dream with me around. I tend to enter his dreams alot. Especially that weird one he had in Rogueport before you ' raped' him."

" Tch! I'm going outside!" Patchouli stomps outside as Yukari giggled.

" Looks like I hit a nerve!" Yukari said as she settled into her bed.

Patchouli walked outside to see Ziden and Meiling sparring with each other. Ziden throws a kick at Meiling who ducks it and sweep kicks Ziden to the ground and then slams her foot into Ziden's gut.

" I win!" Meiling says as she jumps up and down.

" Tch! My guard was down!" Ziden said as Meiling helped him up.

" That's what you said the last 4 times." Meiling said as she noticed Patchouli walking towards them.

" Well. That was...sad." Patchouli said as Ziden walked over to her.

" Whatever! I'm going to watch some television until the sun comes up!" Ziden walks to the house only to be stopped by Meiling who had a ring in her hand.

" Totally forgot! Mokou asked me to give you this ring back and tell her if you remember why you gave her this ring." Meiling handed Ziden a silver ring with a blood red ruby on it.

" Um? Did I propose to her?" Ziden asked as Meiling shook her head. " Well I don't know. Can she give me a hint?"

" she said that you need to remember her on your own." Meiling said as she stretched. " She also says to keep the ring until you remember her and Keine." Meiling transforms into a ball of light and enters Sanctuary.

" Ziden why don't you just examine the ring and see if that sparks your memory." Patchouli said as they entered the cottage as Kaguya was standing by the window watching and hearing everything that occured as she glared at Ziden before going to her bed. Ziden turns on the television while examining the ring.

" Ziden. Check the inside of the ring. Maybe you inscribed something on the inside of it." Patchouli said as she sat down next to Ziden on the floor and opened her book.

Ziden checked the inside of the ring and saw ' ZI & FnM SB/A BOR 2008'

"...This is a Blood Oath Ring. You only give these to people whom you see as a true friend and ally. Did me and Mokou really have that close a relationship?" Ziden said to himself as Patchouli flipped a page in the book as she scooted closer to Ziden to eavesdrop. " That would really explain why she tried to kill me back in Rogueport. Who would have thought meeting the Moon Princess and fighting for her would cause this much problems." Ziden scratched his head. "... I'll know our relationship when I remember it. The only problem is when will I remember."

Patchouli was sitting in Ziden's lap reading the book as he flipped to a channel and began to watch the television. " You know I don't have any plans on going to sleep, right?"

" I'm fine sleeping here."

" Whatever." Ziden said as he looked at the T.V. " Hmm? Isn't that the snail guy from the ring?"

Escargoon was sitting behind a desk giving a news report of the events that happened today. " Greetings denizens of Cappy Town. We have horrible news; Your beloved King has been horribly injured by an offworlder known as Bowser." A small screen appears next to Escargoon as it showed glimpses of the fight in the ring and the giant battle. " Bowser and his destructive accomplices are wanted criminals by orders of the King. The screen now showed King Dedede wrapped in a body cast with his arms and legs raised in the air. " Any Cappy that sees these accomplices are to call the Waddle Dee squadron and allow them to capture these criminals. This has been Escargoon with Dedede News Report, signing off."

Ziden looks over to Bowser who was fast asleep as Ziden sighed. " Only been on two worlds since he joined us and he is already causing trouble."

" Ah well. By the way the audience was acting during the fight, I don't think we have anything to worry about." Patchouli said.

Ziden looked over to Kaguya who was glaring over at the duo. Aya took a quick picture of the duo sitting together as Patchouli closed the book and closed her eyes. " Good night, Ziden."

" Good night, Patchouli." Ziden said as Patchouli gave Ziden a hug and fell asleep while hugging him.

" _One of those Rulers of Darkness is here on this world. I can sense it. I should keep my guard up."_

_At sunrise..._

The group woke up and saw that Kirby, Ziden, Patchouli and Kaguya were gone.

" Hey. Where did Kirby and the others go?" Sora asked as he jumped out of the bed.

" Maybe they went to the ship?" Reisen asked.

" What makes you say that?" Mario and Luigi said in unison as Reisen pointed to a large poster that said ' We went to the ship to see Magolor. Hurry up!'

" Well we can't keep them waiting now can we?" Yuyuko said as the girls got their gear together and began their walk to the Lor Starcutter.

**Lor Starcutter ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

The group enters the ship as Magolor was talking to the four people that got a head start on the group. " I see. So one of the pieces is in the forest, huh?" Ziden said as he placed his hand on his hip.

" What? Did you guys locate the missing ship parts?" Reimu asked.

" Yep! We found the left wing and it's in the forest!" Kaguya said as she ran over to Reisen. " Reisen! Be good while I'm away!"

" Yeah. We are going to be heading to the woods while you guys do whatever it is you guys do in your free time." Ziden said as Kirby jumped on to his head.

" Hey! We wanna come too!" Reisen whined.

" Hey! You snooze, you lose! Bye!" Kaguya said as she ran out of the ship. Ziden tells them to wait for them in Cappy Town until they return with the left wing.

The group of four made their way to the forest as they stood outside of it. " Man. These woods look huge!" Ziden said.

" How are we going to find a ship piece in here?" Kaguya asked as Ziden pulled out the device Magolor gave him.

" The device Magolor gave us should lead us straight to the left wing." Patchouli said as walked to the forest entrance.

" Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby ran into the forest as the trio followed ready to fight.

**Forest Area ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

When they enter the forest they noticed a strange device on their wrists that showed a greenish bar with a picture of their respective faces on them. " Hmm? Did we enter a gate?" Ziden asked as he drew his sword.

" Maybe? Well lets just keep pressing on!" Kaguya said as she ran forward with Kirby.

" Wait. I'm sickly, remember? I can't run around like you guys." Patchouli said as she floated off the ground.

" Don't worry. We'll move at a slower pace and keep an eye on you." Ziden said as Kirby ran back to her and walked along side her.

They soon realized that they were stuck on a 2D plane. They began their journey through the forest as they entered a black hole with yellow stars surrounding it.

When they came out of the door they several Waddle Dees with spears were waiting for them.

" Oooo! This is like a real Kirby game!" Kaguya said as she cracked her fingers.

" Yep. Lets mop the floor with these guys!" Ziden said as he swung Crimson Edge as the WDs backed away.

Patchouli finished casting a spell. " Thunder Blade!" A large blade of lightning slammed into the group of WDs killing some as Kaguya took aim at the rest of them.

" Impossible Potluck Surprise!" Kaguya closed her eyes and fired at the WDs with a barrage of beautiful Danmaku that killed off the rest of them leaving only a bunch of yellow and orange stars on the ground.

" What are those?" Ziden touched a star as it disappeared when he touched it. Ziden noticed on the HP Device that under the life bar was a number that under his mini portrait for his lives and a number next to a star that read '05'.

" I guess these stars are points of some sort." Patchouli analyzed as Kirby ran ahead. " Kirby. Wait up!" Patchouli floated after Kirby as Ziden and Kaguya ran to chase after them. the door this time was on a large tree. They entered the tree as the saw that the path was now going upwards with several wooden platforms. They also noticed several pieces of food along the upwards path.

" Well it looks like we can fly here. Need a lift, future husband?" Kaguya said as a tick mark formed on Ziden's temple.

" Stop calling me that!" Ziden said as Kaguya laughed.

" Not until you admit you love me~!" Kaguya said as Ziden sighed.

" Um guys? Not to interrupt your little chat, but Kirby is leaving us." Patchouli pointed out as Kirby was floating up the tree while avoiding the enemies.

Ziden jumps up to the platforms while taking out the enemies while Kaguya and Patchouli fly up the tree. Ziden ends up being tackled by a Waddle Dee as Patchouli slaps the creature into the wall with her book. They enter a star door as they found themselves on a grassy plain as they several large trees with glowing stars on them.

" Hmm?" They notice that they are still in the forest as Kirby walks forward a bit. A bright flash of blue light appears as a fireball with legs appeared, shining with a blue aura. " Isn't that a Fire Leo?"

" It is...not! But it looks...strange." Kaguya said as she tilted her head.

Kirby walked up to the Fire Leo and inhaled it as Kirby obtained a brand new transformation. Kirby was now wearing a golden headband with a glowing star on it with four red rubies aranged to look like flames. His head was on fire as the music changed.

**Super Ability ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

" Ziden. What is this transformation?" Patchouli asked as Kirby began to walk towards a tree blocking their path.

Kirby's flames began to move crazily as a dragon made of fire came out of his head and burned through the tree as several stars flew out.

" Whoa. Talk about deforestation!" Ziden said as Kirby began to blast away the trees blocking their as they ran to collect the stars as Patchouli started to cough before regaining her breath as they noticed a larger than normal tree with stars on it.

Ziden sensed a distortion in space in the tree as Kirby shot a fire dragon at the tree. Purple lightning sparked in the air as a star shaped portal appeared.

" Um? What is that?" Kaguya asked as Kirby ran up to it. " Kirby! Wait! Don't!" Kirby jumped up and touched the portal as all three of them were sucked into it.

The group found themselves in a monochrome dimension while they were standing on wooden planks with several blocks blocking their path.

**Looming Darkness ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland**)

" Looks like an obastacle course." Ziden observed as they noticed something. Patchouli and Kaguya couldn't fly or shoot their danmaku. Ziden couldn't draw his sword and Kirby lost his ability.

" Ziden! Behind us!" Kaguya said as a giant purple wall was coming towards them.

" Shit! Move!" Ziden screamed as he grabbed Patchouli's hand and began to run with Kaguya and Kirby trailing behind him.

They carefully jumped over the gaps on the pathway as they find themselves stopped by star blocks. " Kirby!"

Kirby demonstrated a new technique as he performed a super inhale, sucking up all the blocks before spitting them out as a giant, yellow star that cleared a path for them. They continued to run from the purple wall of death as Ziden heard wheezing coming from Patchouli.

" Zi...den. Please...slow...down." She struggled to say between breathes. Ziden noticed this and stopped. He crouched down and motioned for her to get on his back. Patchouli grabbed onto Ziden's back as he began to run again. " I'm...sorry."

" Don't worry about it. We're friends here. Remember that." Ziden said as he climbed a ladder and saw a star door. They enter the door and saw that purple wall was no longer chasing them.

" Hey Ziden. What are those things?" Patchouli pointed to 2 golden pedestals. One had a star with a symbol of fire on it. The other one had a beam of some sort on it.

" Those are Copy Essences for Kirby. By touching them, Kirby can transform by touching them. They won't do anything for us." Ziden said as Kirby looked at the two copy essences. Kirby jumped and touched the beam essence as Kirby now sported a jester cap that was blue with white stars on one side and completely red on the other.

" Beam Kirby,huh?" Ziden walked forward with Patchouli still on his back as Kaguya walked beside them. They notice three balls of light flying towards them as it entered their chests. They felt their abilities come back as they saw a gap in front of them with a platform beyond it.

" All right, shut-in. You can fly now. Get off him , you freeloader." Kaguya coldly said as Patchouli scoffed at her.

" You're just jealous that Ziden actually likes me. Not some spoiled princess like you." Patchouli said as ZIden felt the tension between the two girls increase as Komachi appeared on his shoulder.

" Humph. Well I can walk a few feet before tiring out!" Kaguya said.

" Well at least can fight on my own without having my 'doctor' come and save me!" Patchouli said as Ziden and Komachi did a collective 'oooo'.

" Well...Well...Well...At least I'm not a shut-in!" Kaguya said as Ziden heard Mokou giggling in his mind.

" You are a shut-in! Name one time you've ever left your room other than fighting Mokou." Patchouli said as Kaguya remained silent. " My thoughts exactly."

" Whatever! I am a being of pure beauty. You're obviously jealous of me." Kaguya said as she flicked her hair.

" Uh. Not to interrupt this cute little love feud, but Patchouli does have you beat in several things other than beauty." Ziden said as Komachi nodded.

" Oh yeah, Ziden? What would those things be?" Kaguya said as she tapped her foot.

" Well lets see here; smarts, niceness, magical talent and most of all her bust is fairly bigger than yours." Patchouli's and Kaguya's face turned bright red. " But seeing how I am a nice guy, I'll tell you a little secret Kaguya. If you drink milk and eat chocolate, your chest will get bigger. Gehahhahahahahahahha!" Ziden laughed as Komachi hit him with the butt of her scythe.

"Whatever! Lets go, Kirby!" Kaguya flies across the gap with Kirby floating behind her. _" Milk and Chocolate, huh? Gonna remember that for later!"_

" Um Ziden? Thanks for backing me up." Patchouli said as she off Ziden's back and began to fly. " Need a lift?"

" Pfffft! I'm a man! I can jump this gap!" Ziden tries to jump the gap as he almost reaches the other side only to start to plummet into the nothingness below him. " Oh no! This was a terrible idea!" Ziden falls into gap as a loud crunching sound was heard as Kirby's death music played when Ziden died. Ziden reappeared next to Kaguya as Patchouli flew over the gap.

" Good job, future husband! You lost a life like a boss!" Kaguya said as Ziden sweatdropped.

" Tch! Whatever! Lets just get out of this place and find that left wing!" Ziden said as they felt the air get warmer as a ball of fire formed in front of them as it formed fiery wings and tail feathers. This creature was known as a Sphere Doomer!

**Vs. Sphere Doomer ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

" What the hell is that!?" Kaguya yelled as she formed a blue, translucent sword.

" Who cares! Just kick its ass! Patchy, support us with some water magic!" Ziden said as he pointed his sword at the Sphere Doomer.

" On it!" Patchouli said as a blue lights surrounded her.

Kirby dashed at the SD as he shot out a chain of electric orbs that shocked it. Kaguya slashed SD hard across the back as it flew into the sky. " Um? What's it doing?"

The SD began to rain down basketball sized fire balls the trio scrambled to dodge the attack. " Aquatic Saber!" Several blue magic circles formed around Patchouli as several large swords of water burst from the magic circles and slammed into the SD causing it to roar in pain.

Kirby was above the SD as he began to shoot a multitude of spark balls the SD as it bobed and weaved the attack while shooting fireballs from its jagged mouth.

" Oh no you don't!" Kaguya flew up to the SD as she produced a flurry of colorful sword strike that severely harmed the SD as its red body began to flicker.

" Wait a minute. What's Ziden doing?" Patchouli as she looked over and saw Ziden relaxing on the edge of the screen, messing with a device in his hand.

" Lets finish him, Kirby!" Kaguya said as they charged up an attack together.

" Impossible Combo! Wave Bomber!" They yelled in unison as a gigantic ball of colorful light exploded form their hands and slammed into the SD causing it to explode into stars as another star shaped portal appeared.

They leap through the portal as they found themselves back on the path they were on before.

**Forest Area ( Kirby Return to Dreamland)**

" Guhhhhh! It looks like we are out of that weird place." Ziden said as he stood up.

" Come on, Ziden. The device is telling us that left wing is just up ahead. Lets wrap this up so can get back to the others!" Kahuya said as she raced ahead with Kirby and others. They found a door that had golden doorway around it.

" I can sense something beyond this door." Ziden said as Kaguya and Patchouli approached the door.

" Normally, at the end of these Gates, there is usually a 'Boss' waiting for us in the end, right?" Patchouli asked he nodded. " Can you make a guess on who this boss might be?"

" More than likely it would be Whispy Wood. That guy is almost always the first boss you fight in Dreamland Gates and the Kirby games." Ziden said as Kaguya nodded.

" Reminds of when Remi got that weird device from the shopkeeper." Patchouli said.

" I was there when she said that. I also remember Yukari and Reimu telling me it would probably be in my best interest to never meet him." Ziden said as he scratched his head.

" Yes. I heard from Sakuya that man dreams of heading to the outside world. He would probably hound you for questions about the items in his shop seeing as how you are from the Outside World." Patchouli said.

" We can have this conversation back at Cappy town. I want to beat up this tree again!" Kaguya and others entered the door as the music turned ominous.

**Boss Prelude ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

The group proceeded to travel through the upper platforms of wood as they began to fall a great height and landed before a large tree. The tree began to shake as it formed a face with a pointy nose.

" Who dares to disturb the great Whispy Woods!?" The tree said as Kaguya cackled.

" All right tree boy! Just hand over the ship part and we won't de-root you!" Ziden threatened as Whispy Woods began to shake violently.

" Ziden? Would it be safe to use fire magic on him?" Patchouli asked as Ziden shook his head.

" We don't want the whole forest to catch on fire, now do we?" Patchouli shook her head. " Use Wind and Ice magic!"

" Poyo!" Kirby said as he took out his wand.

**Vs. Boss ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Ziden and Kirby dashed at Whispy as he shook his branches to cause apples to fall in an attempt to hit them. Ziden performs a strong horizontal slice at Whispy that took a small bit of his health. Kirby points his wand at Whispy.

" Cycle Beam!" Kirby shoots out electric orbs in a vortex formation that buffeted Whispy as he began to spit out small puffs of air.

Kaguya sliced through the puffs of air with colorful lasers. Kaguya ran up to Whispy and perform her version of the Vulcan Jab on as he roared in pain.

" Crimson Storm!" Ziden unleashes a barrage of sword waves at Whispy who took the full brunt of the attack.

" Fusion Spell! Frozen Windmill!" Patchouli summoned frozen blades of air that were spiraling towards Whispy as they exploded against him, releasing cold air that misted up the area.

Whispy shot out several sharp roots at the group as they struggled to dodge the attacks. He focused his attack on Patchouli as she began to slow. " Gotcha!" Whispy exclaimed as he shot out a root that was going straight for her stomach only for Kaguya to knock the root away with a strong kick.

" Thank you, Kaguya." Patchouli said as she began to chant another spell.

" Hey. I play RPG's. I know to protect the mage!" Kaguya said as knocked away several roots with punches and kicks.

Kirby and Ziden took the role of fighting the boss as they dodged the attacks while thinking of a counter attack.

" Wave Beam!" Kirby shoots a large ball of energy at Whispy that exploded causing him to be to be stunned.

" Raging Tiger!" Ziden's sword became wrapped in a blue as he performs a leaping stab. The second the sword pierced through Whispy's body an explosion of force knocked Ziden away as the translucent image of a tiger's head was seen.

Whispy was now at half health as he began to grow in size.

Whispy began to suck in large amounts of air, pulling Ziden into the vacuum of it as he was eaten.

" Poyo!" Kirby spat out a star that had the beam symbol and threw it at Whispy as he spat out Ziden as he slammed against the invisible wall behind Kaguya and Patchouli.

Ziden got up and threw a regular sword at Kirby as he inhaled it. Kirby jumped into the air and began to spin as a green pointy hat formed on his head before falling over his eyes. He pulled it off of his eyes and pulled out a sword that was silver bladed with a blue hilt.

" Spin Slash!" Kirby performs a powerful spin attack the rapidly slashed Whispy.

" Demon Wave!" Ziden released a large shockwave that slammed into Whispy as Ziden who low his health as Kirby unleashed a flurry of attacks that Ziden couldn't see.

Kirby's sword glowed with a bright white light. " Sword Beam!" Kirby released a large white sword beam that slammed into Whispy as an explosion of stars erupt from the impact as Whispy now a single tear coming from his right eyehole.

A large blue orb was floating above them that had a white wing that looked it belonged on the left side of a ship. Kirby leapt up and grabbed it as he threw it to Patchouli who caught it as Kirby performed his trademark dance as Kaguya squeed at the unholy amount of cuteness.

A bright light wrapped around them as they found themselves outside the Lor Starcutter. Patchouli threw the orb as the Left Wing attached itself to the ship as Magolor came out of the ship.

" Congrats on getting the Left Wing back! I have discovered that the Right Wing is moving towards that town as if being carried by something. According to my calculations it should be over Cappy Town by sunset tomorrow. So go and inform those friends of yours while I do some repairs." Magolor reentered the ship as they group of four walked to Cappy town.

**Green Greens ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

They ended up entering a restaurant that Ziden was familiar with as they saw everyone in the restaurant sitting at the tables. Ziden also noticed several glasses of milk in front of several of the girls ( minus Reisen, Sanae, Yukari, Yuyuko and Youmu).

" Um? What's with all the milk, guys?" Ziden asked as he sweatdropped.

" I had a gap open and we were watching and hearing everything you guys said and did." Yukari said as she drank some grape juice. " Including the chest comment you said to Kaguya." Ziden noticed that Ran and Chen were here as well. Ran did not look happy with Ziden.

" Ziden Icrim! What did I say about being perverted to women!?" Ran said as she pulled on his cheeks.

" Guuuuuhhhhhh! I'm sorry!" Ziden said as she pulled harder.

" Just because there is barely any men in Gensokyo doesn't mean you can sexually harrass the Libraian and th Gatekeeper!" Ran said as she released Ziden's cheeks as they were now red.

" Wait. There are barely any men in Gensokyo? I saw several boys in the village." Sora said.

" Yep, but barely any male youkai. There is only four I can name. That's Genji, the shopkeeper, Tenma and Unzan!" Aya said.

" Heh! No wonder I'm being fought over so much!" Ziden said before he remembered something important. Ziden told them what they learned from Magolor. " Oh yes and before I forget. Sakuya! Get out here now!" Sakuya materialized from a ball of light with a scared look on her face. " Outside. NOW! Sakuya quickly went outside as Ziden followed. The girls immediately went to the window to watch what was about to happen.

" Did you really think I wouldn't notice, Sakuya?" Ziden said as she looked down at her feet.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know what you are talking, M-m-m-master." Sakuya stammered.

" Okay. Playing dumb, huh? Answer me this: Why is that, even after 13 years apart, you still look like the 18 year old woman I trained and raised when your adopted parents were slain by that black haired vampire!?" Ziden said as Sakuya flinched. " Tell me the truth, Silvia!"

Sakuya flinched as she was called by her real name. " I-I-I-I froze time on my body so I could stay alive to see you again." Ziden cracked his knuckles as Sakuya knew what was coming next. She kneeled down as Ziden hit on the back of the head as a large knot formed.

" You freaking idiot! I've told you time after time, never freeze time on yourself to stop aging! Grrrrrrrr!" Ziden stomped his foot causing the town to shake.

" I'm sorry!" Sakuya reentered Sanctuary as Mokou appeared before Ziden as Kaguya grimaced.

" Hello Ziden. Seems like you are quite mad!" Mokou said as she chuckled.

Ziden calmed himself down. " What do you want, Mokou Fujiwara?"

" Hmph. You only call me by my full name when you're upset, Ziden. Which means that your memories of me are slowly coming back, huh?" Mokou asked as Ziden nodded. A smile came across her face. " Good!" Ziden feels a stinging pain in his stomach as he looked down and saw Mokou's fist in his stomach.

" *sigh* Let me guess, You want a rematch?" Ziden asked as she pulled out her fist.

" Sorta. Now that I know that your memories of me are coming back! So a good ass kicking/killing will do some good in getting it back!" Mokou said as she cracked her knuckles.

" Fine! I need some stress to relieve! Follow me to our battleground, mosquito bites!" Ziden said as Mokou's face turned red.

" Stop calling me that you jerk!" Mokou yelled as she followed Ziden.

The duo was unaware that an old man with a long white beard and wearing a bright yellow robe was watching them. He had electricity flowing around him. Over in the horizon was a vicious thunderstorm.

_Meanwhile in Dedede's room..._

_Dedede was talking to two individuals. One was wearing a red cloak, glasses that had spirals on them. Most notable was his green bean shaped head. The other was a... pink armadillo. Odd. The red cloaked one was Ruler 10._

" Are you sure you won't join us? It will be a delicious smorgasbord of mouth savoring deliciousness!" Ruler 10 said as Dedede grunted.

" I don't care! I don't care about your stupid ass Dark World! I'm busy trying to get revenge on Kirby and Bowser!" Dedede said as Ruler 10 and Armadillo looked at each other .

" Very well, King Dedede! we shall be on our way! We need to pay Bowser and friends a visit!" Ruler 10 and his servant disappeared in a puff of darkness as Dedede felt a dark chill run down his spine.

" _This feeling. Its just like when I was possessed by that thing all those years ago."_ King Dedede thought.

_Somewhere in space..._

The area was completely dark as a voice spoke within it. " My return is soon. When a fool is Crowned, I shall be reborn in that body. Then I shall spread my sorrow to all worlds and destroy that accursed Dreamland and Kirby!" A long white sliver formed as a trickle of blood came from it.

_Author's Note: Well I've noticed that during this whole time I've yet to recieve a single review, but at this point I don't care. If you guys don't feel like reviewing, then don't. In other news if you can't tell I love cliffhangers and plot twists so do expect those in the future. Also just to note this, the only Gensokyians that Ziden knows are these characters; Yukari, __**Yuyuko**__, Ran, Chen, __Kaguya__, __**Mokou**__, __**Keine**__, __Eirin__, Tewi, __**Mystia**__, Reisen and __**Youmu**__. The characters bolded are people he met but are forgotton. Underlined are people he deliberately forgotten. Also this arc is loosely following the storyline of Kirby's return to Dreamland. I plan on bringing some new bosses from past Kirby games so watch out. Note that there will be spoilers for the game. There is only one other Smash World that will be following a storyline. Every other smash world will be somewhat original storylines. Read and Whatever!_

Meta Knight

First Appearance: Kirby's Adventure

Fighting Style: Godly if used properly. Can combo the crap out of characters with pure ease. He was banned from tournaments!

Info: Meta Knight is a pure mystery. He is believed to be a rival/mentor to Kirby. He is an accomplished swordsman that can cut through the sound barrier very easily. He is most likely the same species of Kirby, but matured. His sword is the Legendary Galaxia. He has a ship that looks like him and is named the Halberd.

Gensokyo Analysis Report

Yukari: so Ziden? What do you think of Reimu Hakurei?

Ziden: Well? I can tell the girl can fight, but I can tell that her shrine does not get alot of donations.

Yukari: Indeed. Like you, she has immense natural talent and she has an unbreakable will. She could probably fight you to a standstill.

Ziden: Probably if she weren't so damn lazy, yeah!

Yukari: Like you're one to talk! ' Ugh Yukari! Can you change the channel for me?'

Ziden:...I hate you.

Yukari: I love you too, nephew.

Ziden: Tch! She seems to be able to handle herself in a fight.

Yukari: Of course. She is the one who wrote the Spell Card rules.

Ziden:...Aren't those the stupid rules I never followed?

Yukari: Yep. I didn't think you would or ever will follow those rules. You suck at Danmaku!

Ziden:...I do actually. The only thing I do suck at.

Yukari: Well that...and my tongue that one time.

Ziden: Guhh! You said you would never bring that back up.

Yukari: I lied. Besides, it was enjoyable for me. And those wandering hands of yours.

Ziden:...You're a sick demon, taking advantage of an amnesiac boy like that. * Walks away and leaves*

Yukari: Humph. You were the one who came on to me.


	17. A Bright and Shiny Victory!

_After a very one sided fight with Whispy Woods, the group learned that the Right Wing is coming for them, tomorrow at sunset. After a few events, Ziden and Mokou began their fight in an open grassy plain._

**Fury Sparks ( Tales of Vesperia)**

Ziden and Mokou were staring each other down with a friendly grin on Mokou's face. " What's with that grin, Mokou?"

" I'm just getting excited that I get to fight you again. By the end of this, you will get your memories of me and Keine back. That's part of the promise I made to her in Gensokyo! We are going to keep fighting until you do!" Mokou said as she surrounded herself in fire.

" Fine by me. But what if the Moon Princess decides to interfere?" Ziden asked as Mokou laughed.

" Then we'll kick her ass together like old times, Buddy!" Mokou said as she stretched her legs.

" So we were buddies?" Ziden asked.

" Best friends, actually. You helped me to effectively use my fire in fights." Mokou said as she formed a katana of fire.

" Really now? All right. Lets go!" Ziden and Mokou charged at each other as Mokou leapt over Ziden. " Woah!" Mokou began to rain down fire on Ziden as he rolled out of the way.

" This isn't going to be like Petal Meadows, Ziden!" Mokou performs a dive bomb as she slashed Ziden hard across his side causing blood to spray out. Ziden quickly whips out Nosada into his right hand and Celsius into his left. " Oh? Are you about to get serious now?"

" Nope!" Ziden points Celsius towards the sky as frozen air began to form around the gun. " Frost King's Hailstorm!" Ziden fired a volley of frozen golfball sized balls of ice that flew into the air and began to rain down Mokou as she wrapped herself in a fiery aura. The hail melted against her aura as Ziden clicked his teeth.

Mokou dashed at Ziden and swung her sword at Ziden's neck as he quickly began block her strike. They began to exchange sword strike as colorful sparks rang out from the attacks. Mokou conjures a fireball in her free hand and slams it into Ziden's face.

" AhhhhhH!" Ziden's face began to melt a bit before his regeneration kicked in, healing his face.  
" Bitch." Mokou chuckled a bit as she stabbed through Ziden's shoulder with her sword as he recoiled in pain.

" Come on, Ziden! Is this the best you got?!" Mokou said as she twisted the sword causing Ziden alot of pain. Ziden could feel a spark going off in his mind as he slowly felt memories start to come back to him.

" _I can't believe this. Her causing me pain is causing my memories to come back? Well even so, I ain't losing this to fight to her!"_ Ziden stabs Nosada in Mokou stomach as she cried out in pain. " Lets see how you like it! Flame Spinner!" Ziden twists Nosada like a fiery top as Mokou is blasted away by the shockwave. She flipped herself and used her hands to stop herself from flying back. Her light brown shirt was now more burnt and had a bloody hole where the stomach is as her wound began to close.

Mokou raised her leg as if about to launch a projectile. " Heh! You're not the only one who can come up with moves on the fly. Phoenix Hibachi!" Mokou wraps her leg in fire as she began to rapidly kick with the fire greatly extending her kicks length as Ziden felt every kick explode against him. " TeyahHHHHHH!" She increased her attack rate, speed and strength while letting out a battle cry. " Fly away!" She hits Ziden square in the chest with a long range fire stomp as Ziden is launched airborne.

" GwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhH!" Ziden is sent reeling through the sky as Mokou runs after him. Ziden is falling to the ground headfirst as Mokou jumped up and wrapped her arms around Ziden's waist and her legs around his chest as she began to spin like a drill.

" Fujiwara Style! Fujiwara Impact!" Mokou piledrives Ziden into the earth as large rocks exploded from the ground and spiraled outwards. Mokou back flips away from Ziden as she sees. his head pooling with blood. 

" Jeez Mokou! Couldn't you have at least grabbed me from the front? At least then I would had a nice view!" Ziden said as Mokou's face turned bright red before she chuckled.

" Even during a fight, you're still a damn perv!" Mokou said as she leapt onto a newly created stone pillar.

" What can I say. Old habits die hard." Ziden calls Nosada and Celsius back to his respective hands. " Avalanche Breaker!" Ziden fires a gigantic ice laser at Mokou as she jumped out of the attack's path. " Pour it on!" Ziden moved the laser to chase after Mokou as she wall jumped off of the rocks to gain speed. _" What the hell? Is she some sort of ninja or something? She better not able to create clones of herself or some crap like that. Believe it!...Why did I just reference that anime?" _Mokou continued to wall jump as she dove under some rocks to dodge the frozen beam. Ziden stops the attack as he began to slowly walk around the rocky area.

" Gotcha!" Mokou's hands breaks through the ground next Ziden's feet as she grabbed them and dragged him under the ground until he was buried neck deep in rocks. Mokou snickered as she ran in the opposite direction of Ziden.

" Wait a minute! Mokou! Chill out!" Ziden struggled to try to get out of the ground as Mokou sprinted to him.

" Time for a field goal!" Mokou kicks Ziden head with such a force that it decapitates Ziden as his head is sent flying through the air. Mokou gives chase as Ziden's head flew to the beach where Bowser and Dedede fought. Ziden's head crashes into the sand and rolls, getting sand in his eyes and hair.

Mokou lands on the sandy beach as she waits for something. All of a sudden, several red and white tendrils shoot out from his neck as they arranged themselves to form Ziden's body as a cloth like material began to cover Ziden body as his clothes and body finished regenerating. He stands up while Mokou summons several fire balls to surround her.

" Was that necessary, Mokou?" Ziden said as he cracked his newly formed neck.

" Remember anything?" Mokou simply asked.

" Heh, heh! I remember that you're a C-cup!" Ziden said as Mokou felt a tick mark form on her temple.

" I'm a D-cup, you dick!" Mokou launched several fire balls at Ziden who simply rolled out of the way.

" I should know!" Ziden said as he sent a wave of fire at Mokou who takes flight to avoid it.

" Tch! I remember that crap you pulled at the hot springs!" Mokou said as fired several fiery danmaku at Ziden who simply kicked them away with quick swipes.

" Yep. I can still feel the burns and headbutts I got from that. Totally worth it!" Ziden said as he saw her form a spear of fire.

" It sounds like you really are remembering us. Do you remember what I gave you when you gave me that Blood Oath Ring?" Mokou lands on the ground as she crouched down.

" Nope." Ziden sheathed Nodasa as he grasps the hilt as he crouched down.

" Lets wrap this battle up! Phoenix Dasher!" Mokou dashes forward while spinning the spear like a drill as she neared Ziden.

" Iaido Style! Shooting Star Quickdraw!" Ziden pulls out Nosada faster than the blink of an eye as he dashed past Mokou.

A few seconds of silence occurred as an unholy amount of blood sprayed out from Ziden's chest. " Damn!...Looks...like...you...got me...ugh!" Ziden falls down dead as Mokou's body is riddled with cuts, severely tearing her shirt apart revealing a white bra, stained red by her blood.

" Jeez. Just had to tear up my shirt, huh?" Mokou walks over to Ziden and picks up Ziden body as she began to fly back to the restaurant as Ziden's soul received a dream vision about another area.

**Villains of a Sort ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

_At an unknown location back on Ziden's world..._

Ruler 8 was talking to an old man with a brown cane. Ruler 8 wore blue long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket. His white hair was swept back. He had a pitch black button up shirt and same colored pants. He wore brown boots that reached his knees and had two buckles near the top of them. He carried a katana that had a white hilt, black sheathe with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it.

" What will you do now that I have told you this information, Head Captain Yamamoto?" Ruler 8 asked as the old man opened his closed eyes. Ziden's dream self looked around the room as he saw that there other people wearing similar clothing to the old man.

Yamamoto had a long white beard and long eyebrows. He had red eyes as well. He wore something that looked like a pure black gi with a large white jacket draped over his shoulders. Ziden noticed that the other people were wearing similar outfits.

" What will we do? We take action of course! This, Ziden Icrim, will pay for slaying our fellow Soul Reapers! Captains! Prepare yourselves for battle tomorrow! We shall teach this..." Yamamoto's voice began to trail off as Ziden's dream self began to awaken.

_Back in Dreamland..._

**Green Greens ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Ziden felt himself laying on something cold as he heard two familiar voices chattering around him.

" What? Do we do it on three or is i go?"

" Just hit him on three, you lazy shinigami!"

Ziden hears two females counting to three as he feels something crack against his head. " Guuuuuuhhhh!" Ziden lurchs upwards as he finds himself in the restaurant with Komachi, Reimu, Mokou and Patchouli.

" Hey, lover boy!" Komachi said as Ziden rubbed his forehead.

" Was it necessary to crack my skull?" Ziden said as Komachi stood up.

" You were asleep for a while. At least 45 mins." Reimu said while tapping her gohei on her shoulder.

Ziden stares over at Patchouli who looks at him and waves happily. Ziden looks at Mokou who has a cigarette in her mouth with her arms crossed against her shirtless chest.

Ziden gets and stands next to Komachi whom is taller than him by at least a few inches ( Ziden is 5'11 while Komachi is at least 6'2). " How the hell are you taller than me!?"

" Cuz." Komachi said while holding out her hand as if waiting for something. Ziden reaches into his pocket and pulls out several gold coins which he places into her hand. " Thanks for the compensation, stranger!"

" Yeah. Use that money to take those exams that you always fail." Ziden gets jabbed by the butt of her scythe before she goes back to Sanctuary.

"Hey Ziden. Get me a shirt, will ya!?" Mokou said as she blew out a puff of smoke.

" Go back to Sanctuary, you psychotic flaming avian!" Ziden said.

Mokou walks up to him and does something that shocks the duo in the room. She kissed Ziden on the mouth before reentering Sanctuary.

"... Did she just-?" Reimu asked as Ziden wiped his mouth.

" We tell no one that this happened, got it?" The girls nodded. " Hey Patchy? I know this is a very odd question, but you don't each much do you?"

Patchouli had a surprised face. " Not really. Why?"

" Well you are pretty frail, so I was thinking of making you some 'special meals' made by the Master Chef himself." Ziden said while doing a bow.

" What's so special about them?" Reimu asked.

" Well, judging from my observations via touching, I have learned that Patchouli is extremely skinny. So therefore I'm going to make her food that increases both her weight and her overall health!" Ziden said waving his hands.

Patchouli seemed to smile from Ziden's idea. " I can see where Sakuya got her confidence from."

" Yep. She picked up on several of my traits when she was little. So what would you like, Ms. Knowledge?" Ziden said as she tapped her lip.

" Hmm? Chocolate Brownies and some Coffee would be fine, Chef Ziden." Patchouli said as she turned around to the table.

" I'd like some cookies and some tea. Any tea will do." Reimu said while preparing to sit down.

" _All right all I need to do is get to the kitchen before she catches on and-*feels something touching his shoulder* Dammit! The glutton is here!"_ Ziden thought as Yuyuko was drooling on his shoulder.

" I want 7 Chocolate Cakes, 18 pounds of Glazed Doughnuts and 5 bowls of Ramen Noodles. Get going, nephew!" Yuyuko commanded as Ziden wrote down the orders. Ziden was about to ask her something. " Kirby, Mario, Sanae and Reisen went off to that location to get the right wing of the ship. Chen is playing soccer with the Cappy children. Yukari is taking a nap while Ran is keeping an eye on you and Chen. Sora is training with Youmu to improve his fighting skills. Aya is off being...Aya. Kaguya is outside looking in through the window and looks pretty mad at you, especially after that kiss with Mokou. You sly little devil! Bowser is working out after that fight with Dedede. Also there is a storm above us. It looks like it's about to pour." Yuyuko motions for him to get to the kitchen.

Ziden enters the kitchen as he prepares to make the food for his friends.

Patchouli rubbed her skinny stomach as a audible growl was heard. _" I wonder if Ziden's food will make me healthier and gain a bit more weight. My goal will be at least 175lb. That should be a perfect weight goal. I just need to gain at least 90 more pounds."_

" _Food! Food! Food! Food!"_ Yuyuko mentally chanted.

A few minutes passed as Ziden came out of the kitchen with a large serving tray of as he handed the respective people their food.

Patchouli drooled at the sight and smell of the Brownies and Coffee. The brownies were beautifully swirled in chocolate and had several sprinkles. The coffee was in a simple white coffee cup made of ivory and silver. There was several marshmallows for dunking.

Reimu was given cookies with chocolate chip baked into them. Their smell is causing Reimu to salivate. The tea was made of various herbs and had a lemon slice on the side.

Yuyuko's food barely made it to the table. She attacked the serving tray as she devoured the food in less than 7 seconds.

Patchouli took a bite out a brownie as an explosion of flavor entered her mouth. The chocolate melted when she bit it, leaving a savory taste in her mouth. " Oh my!"

Reimu calmly ate her cookies as her mouth was filled was a dancing decadence of mouth watering excitement. The living duo felt energy course through their veins as they felt stronger.

They enjoyed their food their food as a flash of lightning roared outside.

Kaaa Craaaaaacccckkkk!

Multiple lightning bolts were hitting the ground outside as Ziden walked to the door with Crimson Edge and Nosada drawn and ready to fight.

Ziden walks outside and sees an old man wearing bright yellow robes with a bronze staff that had a lightning bolt on the tip of it. He had a long regal beard that was white as he addressed Ziden with a voice that sparked with electricity.

" Ah! So you are the human that took down Ifrit and Diabolos? Quite the impressive feat, boy." The old man said as a Gate formed behind him.

" If you know those two, then you must be a summon like them!" Ziden said as he swung his swords.

" Indeed, but we prefer to be called Espers! I am Ramuh, Ruler of Judgmental Thunder!" Ramuh's body began to spark as he entered the Gate. Ziden noticed two figures dashing in and entering the Gate as he followed.

Ziden was now on a wastelandish cliff as he saw Sora and Youmu staring Ramuh with their weapons drawn.

" All right you two. Remember that we are playing by Life Bar rules. If you see your health getting low, use a potion. Special attacks use up magic, restore it with Ethers, got it!?" They both nodded as they looked at the devices on their arms as Ramuh prepared for battle.

**Force Your Way ( Final Fantasy 8)**

Ramuh had 8 bars of health according to the Mecha-Mimicker 3000. " Time to take you down a few notches, old man?" Ziden said while spinning his swords.

" Hmmm. Looks like 'he' was right about your rudeness." Ramuh simply said as Ziden felt a tingle go down his neck.

Youmu dashes behind Ramuh as she aims at his neck. Her attack succeeds due to the fact he didn't sense the attack as he is sent airborne. " Sora! Go!"

Sora, now in his Valor Form, charged at Ramuh, slammed his keyblades into the creating red pillars of energy that knocked Ramuh airborne. " Got him."

" No. You do not. Thundara!" Ramuh summons several large bolts of lightning that slammed into the area around Sora as he dashed through the bolts.

Ziden was above Ramuh charging up an attack. " Burning Cross!" Ziden performed a vicious burning cross that drew blood from the Esper as he delivered a burning kick, knocking the Esper to Youmu who had an attack prepared.

" Lotus Stance Cut!" Youmu fires a green cross-shaped sword wave that blasted against the flesh of Ramuh as he screamed.

He landed to the ground hard as electricity sparked around him. " I've had enough of you! Thundaga!" Giant bolts of lightning stormed down on the group as Youmu pulled out a newly unsealed Spell Card.

" Human Sign! Slash of Present!" Youmu performs a powerful sword slash while wrapped in a ghostly aura as the attack brutally destroyed 5 of Ramuh's health bars, leaving only 2 bars left. " Whoa. That spell card was much stronger than usual. These Exspheres really are unsealing our Spellcards." Youmu said to herself.

Ramuh began to charge up his final move as Ziden had a ball of fire that was crackling in his hands as it turned blue.

" Die! Judgement Bolt!" Ramuh unleashes a vicious barrage of electricity that blasted through Sora and Youmu as it traveled to Ziden.

" Surge Breaker!" Ziden shoots out several bolts of blue lightning pierced through Ramuh's lightning and pierced through his body with pure ease as a bright light surrounded Ziden.

" Damn...Don't think of...this...as a victory...for the storm beast... will kill your friends." Ramuh exploded into bolts of lightning as the trio is warped outside the gate.

**Windy Waffles ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Reimu and Yuyuko rushed outside to see their injured friends. " Youmu! Are you all right!?" Yuyuko asked while placing Youmu's head in her lap.

" I am fine, milady. I just can't feel my limbs, thats all." Youmu said as Myon laid down on her stomach.

" Sora!" Reimu ran over to Sora to check his wounds only to see no wounds on him at all. " What the-? How aren't you hurt? We saw you get pierced by lightning!" Reimu grabs Sora into a strong hug before she socked him across the face.

" Awww! Young love!" Ziden said as he looked up at the stormy skies.

" Ziden Icrim!" Kaguya was fuming mad and stomped over to him before punching him with an energy enfused fist. " I didn't care when you flirt with shut-in. I didn't care when you flirted with that red head, but you just had to kiss my mortal enemy, didn't you!?"

" She kissed me first. I mean if I knew you were watching, I'd have grabbed onto something soft and squishy!" Ziden was promptly slapped by Yuyuko and Kaguya.

" Moving on. You don't think that storm beast that Ramuh was talking was you-know-who." Kaguya asked as Patchouli decided to walk outside. She was holding a card in her hand.

" Hey Patchy. Are you jealous too?" Ziden asked as Patchouli did something bold.

" Not after this." Patchouli gave Ziden a strong French kiss as Yuyuko wooed at the moment. Patchouli broke from Ziden as blood trickled from his nose as he fell down and fainted. " Oh no. Did I do it wrong?"

" Don't worry! That was a good first kiss if you could make Ziden faint!" Yuyuko said as she picked up Ziden. The rain began to pour down as everyone raced inside the restaurant.

_Somewhere above the Stormy Skies..._

**Battle for Storm Hill ( Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

Kirby, Mario, Reisen and Sanae were walking through a stormy plain as rain pelted them from all directions.

" Jeez. This storm is terrible!" Reisen said as they ran through the rain.

" Something tells me it's about to get worse." Mario said as he jumped up to a platform with Kirby clinging to his trademark hat.

" Yep! We've got company!" Sanae pointed at several Zealots and small creatures that looked like old fashioned wizards. They were fighting each other as a Zealot noticed them.

" Get those heretics!" A Zealot screamed as they charged at them.

" Lets-a-go!" Mario performed his jump and pounced on a Zealot before slamming his hammer into his chest, sending that Zealot to the barn.

Kirby ran over and inhaled one of the Simirrors as his transformation began.

A large mirror appeared as Kirby looked at his reflection. The began spin around when all of a sudden it broke as a jester cap that was red on one side and teal on the other with several white polka dots. The broken mirror shards formed his scepter's tip.

" Whoa. What is he now?" Reisen asked while forming a gun with her hand.

" Well if I had to guess, I guess this would be Mirror Kirby." Sanae said while cracking her fingers.

Reisen pointed her at a Zealot leaping high into the sky. " Gotcha! Mind Explosion!" A rocket shaped red bullet shot out and exploded the Zealot skyward as Mario slammed his hammer through the man's face, shattering it like glass. " Good shot, Mar- Whoa!" Reisen narrowly dodged a lightning bolt that was aimed at her feet.

" I knew it! This storm isn't natural!" Sanae said as she slammed her palm into the chest of the final Zealot.

" Something is in those clouds causing this storm! And it's above those clouds!" Reisen deducted as she began to float.

"Poyo! Poyo!"

" Huh? You think you know what's causing this?" Sanae asked.

" Poyo! Poyo!"

" Uh huh."

" Poyo. Papoyo. Poyo!"

" Okay."

" Poyo! Poyo Poyo Pooooooyooo!"

"... Did anyone understand that?" Reisen asked as the trio fell to the ground. Sanae got up and slapped Reisen in the back of the head.

" You idiot! Don't lead us on like that, you spoony rabbit!" Sanae said as lightning struck the Simirrors.

They look up into the skies and a part of the dark cloud was lit up. " Poyo!" Kirby pointed to it as he puffed himself up and started to float towards lit up area..

" I guess that's our target. Let's go ladies...and Reisen!" Sanae said as Reisen shot her a dirty look.

Mario pulled out a feather and absorbed it. Mario gained a yellow cape as took off into the stormy skies.

**Boss Prelude ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

They flew high into the sky as they found themselves inside as large spinning vortex of clouds.

" Whoa. It is actually quite beautiful in here." Sanae said as she floated around.

" Guys! Look up!" Reisen pointed up as they saw a sight that startled them. A large white cloud surrounded by golden spikes. Most notable was its large blue eye. Kirby and Mario remembered this creature. This was the Demon Beast Kracko! A being Kirby faced alot over his journeys.

" Tch! I wasn't expecting the creator of this storm to be so damn big!" Sanae said as she slowly floated back.

Kracko sped off into the clouds as the others gave chase. Kracko led them to a floating platform that made of brown bricks as they landed on it. They became locked into the 2D plane as Kracko let out some bolts as the group separated to combat the beast.

**Vs. Boss ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Kracko shot several bolts of lightning at the group as Kirby stood in front of them. " Reflect Guard!" He surrounded the group in a colorful barrier that reflected the lightning back at Kracko, shocking him as Reisen assumed as slouched over with her eyes glowing red.

" Kirby! Drop that barrier!" Kirby did as she said as the bright light in her eyes grew more intense. " Illusionary Blast!" A large red laser slammed into Kracko's eye as it violently shook. Kracko's spikes began to retract and shake violently. The spikes shot out like missile catching everyone off guard as they sliced and stabbed them.

" Gahhhh! It hurts!" Sanae pulled a spike out of her shoulder as she held the bleeding hole in her arm. "Falling Stars!" Several stars formed above her head. They aimed themselves at Kracko as they flew towards him and slammed into his body with an explosive force.

Reisen dashed around Kracko while firing bullet Danmaku. " Yeah! Lets empty that health bar!" Reisen did several flips and rolls while firing at the cloud beast.

Kracko, tired of the relentless assault, dispersed into clouds and reappeared in the middle of the stage, surrounded in a ball of electricity.

Mario pulled a spike out of his foot before taking to the sky. " Uh oh! Looks like he's planning something big!"

Just as Mario said, Kracko released 4 bolts of lightning that shot out from the four corner spikes. " Guys! Take flight! Now!" Sanae commanded as everyone except Reisen took flight.

The lightning began to move in clockwise motion. " Hah! Watch this!" Reisen tried to sidestep, only to slam into the invisible wall. "...I forgot that wall was there! Kyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Reisen was shocked to the point that a loud 'boom' was heard as Kirby's death music played. Reisen disappeared and reappeared next to Sanae with one less life. " Oops."

Sanae shakes her head as they moved in a fashion that allowed them to avoid the attack. Kirby, using the scepter's tip, formed a white blade and flew to Kracko. " Mirror Cut!" Kirby slammed the blade through Kracko's eye as he shook violently. signifying his half health condition.

" Here I go! Hammer Throw!" Mario throws the Ultra Hammer at Kracko who blasted it away using lightning. The lightning bolt took aim at Mario. Mario swung his cape to reflect the attack back at Kracko.

" Come on! We've got this guy!" Sanae exclaimed as Reisen and Kirby unleashed a volley bullets and Mirror shards exploding against Kracko as Reisen and Kirby devised a powerful combo attack to finish off the storm beast.

" Kirby! Lets do this!" Kirby shot out several mirrors as Reisen's eyes gave off a red glow. The mirror arranged themselves in manor similar to that of a cage. " Illusionary Blast!" Reisen fired the laser at the mirrors as they traveled around Kracko forming a cage of lasers.. "Lunatic Cage!" The cage compressed itself around the large Kracko as it slowly squeezed Kracko before exploding with red energy. Kracko only had a sliver of health left as Kirby decided to take the final blow.

" Mirror Body!" Kirby split himself into several copies of himself as he surrounded Kracko. The clones dashed through Kracko, effectively slicing him apart as Kracko violently exploded, killing the storm clouds around as the warm rays of the sun shone down on them.

The familiar orb appeared as it held the right wing. Mario jumped and got it as the Kirbys performed their trademark dance.

Back at the restaurant...

**Green Greens ( Kirby's Epic Yarn)**

Ziden was still unconscious as Yuyuko had his head placed in his lap. Patchouli was calmly drinking her coffee, acting as if she hadn't caused Ziden to go unconscious.

Ran was wrapping Chen in a dry towel. In one way or the other, Chen had received her bath/shower.

Yukari was now awake as she was waiting for the others to get back.

Donald and Goofy were complaining about how bland their food was.

Luigi was talking to the injured Youmu who had bandages wrapped around her stomach. Kaguya was fiddling with the device that Ziden was playing with during their sphere doomer fight.

Reimu was enjoying her tea as she kept her eye on Sora and Marisa.

Aya was talking to Ran as she dried Chen off.

" Hmm. It looks like they did it." Yukari said as she closed the gap in her hand.

" Great! Now if only Ziden would wake up!" Yuyuko said as tickled Ziden's nose with a feather.

" Yes. I wonder why he is unconscious?" Kaguya looked over at Patchouli while drinking her coffee. Kaguya glanced back at the game she was playing. " What the-!? Why does a Magikarp know Hyper Beam?!"

" If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous Kaguya." Patchouli said as rested her in her palm.

" Pbbbt! I'm glad it you that kissed him. At least now, he won't have Mokou germs in his mouth." Kaguya scratched her jaw as Aya immediately ran over to Patchouli.

" What!? You kissed Ziden!? I knew this would happen! Was it enjoyable? What did he taste like? Is he a good kisser? What is his shoe size? What's his favorite color? Boxers or briefs? Pants or Slacks? Pork chop or Steak? Answer the questions, woman! I'm dying from the suspense!" Aya said as she pulled out a notepad.

"...No comment." Both Patchouli and Kaguya said.

"Ayayayay! You are no fun!" Aya said.

" Why don't you ask the budding new couple over there?" Patchouli pointed to Sora and Reimu as they both blushed. Aya attempted to walk over to them as she saw Reimu holding several needles in her hands.

The group of four entered the restaurant and saw them having fun and joking around. They took their seats as they relaxed a bit.

" You know? I wonder what Ziden is dreaming about?" Reisen asked as she looked over Kaguya's shoulder.

_In Ziden's dream..._

Ziden was standing in a grassy plain surrounded by sunflowers. They seemed to be dancing around him while whistling a wonderful tune.

**Village of the Blue Maiden ( Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure)**

Ziden wandered around until he found a certain red haired colleague, slicing the flowers with her scythe. " Is there a reason why you are here? Disturbing my dreams?"

" I'm bored. And you need to wake up! I'm tired of getting massages and such!" Komachi while cutting through a flower.

" I'll wake up when I feel like it! *crack!* Owwww! That hurts you know!" Ziden rubbed his sore head.

" Wake. Up." Komachi said while pointing her scythe at Ziden.

" I'll do it for a kiss!" Ziden said.

"...Sure. Close your eyes!" Komachi said as Ziden did just that. Komachi assumed a golf stance as she slammed the blade of her staff between Ziden's legs.

_Back in the real world..._

Aya was leaning over Ziden as he lurched upwards, slamming his forehead into Aya's, knocking her effectively on her rear.

"Ayaayayayay! Jeez give a girl some kind of warning next time." Aya said as she rubbed her forehead.

Ziden gets up and notices Kaguya holding something of his. " Hey! Give me back my 3DS, you thief!"

Kaguya is offended by this. " It's half mine anyway, so technically I didn't steal it."

" Tch! You better not break it!" Ziden said as he walked over to Patchouli.

" Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty." Patchouli said.

" Oh. Giving me nicknames, are we now?" Ziden said as he sat next to her.

" It fits. You've been asleep ever since that fight with Ramuh, yesterday." Patchouli said.

Ziden looks out the window of the restaurant and notices everyone minus Kirby, Bowser, Yukari and Yuyuko, looking out the window. " Guys? What's going on!?"

" I'll show you." Patchouli walks outside with Ziden as he sees what is going on.

Ziden sees that the sky is rapidly changing from Night to Day and vice versa. Ziden sees the sun and moon clashing with each other as he scratched his head. The other Cappies of the town were scared as Reimu was doing her best to calm them down Sora aiding her.

" What the hell!? Why are those two fighting again!?" Ziden asked as Patchouli shrugged her shoulders. " Are you just going to act like you didn't kiss me?"

" No. I just don't like talking about that stuff. Besides there are more pressing matters at hand." Patchouli said before coughing into her hand.

" Indeed. Library girl." A voice that sounded familiar to Mario, Luigi and Ziden.

A flying spinning platform appeared above them as Ruler 10 and his armadillo servant were on it.

" What the-?! Fawful! How are you alive!?" Ziden said as Fawful let out his trademark chuckle.

**Fawful Theme ( Mario and Luigi 3)**

" Simple! Fawful has been given a second chance by a deliciously dark power that revived me and Midbus!" Fawful said.

Mario and Luigi ran outside as they had their hammers drawn. " We saw you die in Bowser's stomach!" Mario said as Ziden told him what he said.

" I guess that makes you a Ruler of Darkness, huh!?" Ziden said as Fawful laughed.

" Yes! Fawful is one of such people you are referring to! This is such happiness. I could have fury from this!" Fawful said as he spun around.

" So I guess you're the reason those two are fighting!?" Ziden said as he pointed to the sun and moon slamming into each other.

" Oh yes! This is part of Fawful's amazing plan to destroy you and your friends! But Fawful is feeling the niceness today, so Fawful shall tell you 2 secrets! 1: Fawful is not the only familiar face you shall see! 2: The cloudy marshmallow is not the only powerful being I've revived from Kirby's past! I HAVE FURY!" Fawful is wrapped in a giant orb of darkness as it flew off to an unknown location.

" Tch!" Was all Ziden said before kicking the dirt at his feet.

" Mama mia! It looks like we have our hands full today." Mario said as he removed his hat.

" This Fawful character. Can you guys tell me about him?" Patchouli asked Mario and Luigi told her their history with him.

_Meanwhile at the Legion of Doom- I mean to Kirby and friends..._

They were traveling through a snowbound field as they shivered from the frosty wind's embrace.

**Sundae Snowstorm ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

" Ahhhhhhhchhhhhoooooooo!" Bowser sneezed out an intense blaze of fire that warmed up the area. " Grrrrrr! Why'd the oars have to be located in this place?!"

" Stop complaining! You can breath fire to keep yourself warm!" Yuyuko said as she floated forward.

" Besides. It could be worse." Yukari said.

" *sniff* Yeah! We could be getting attacked some new type of those Heartless freaks!" Yukari and Yuyuko slowly around to Bowser who sweatdropped. " What?!"

The familiar orbs of darkness appeared a brand new type of Heartless appeared. They were humanoid shaped with a female figure. They were the size of a short woman and were a blue dress. They had pale blue skin, their hands were icy claws that looked like they ached to rip out hearts, they had Sapphire high heels. Their hair was violently bright blue with a glowing aura around them. They had a frozen lily in their hair that radiated darkness. Their mouths had sharp fangs and their eyes were black with bright, yellow irises. Their Heartless Emblem was above their bosoms.

The group was locked into the 2D plane as the new heartless let out a battle cry.

" Umm? What are those things!?" Yukari asked as she backed away slowly.

" Lets call them Snow Lilies!" Yuyuko said as several ghosts surrounded her.

" Works for me!" Yukari said as she took out her umbrella from a gap.

" Grahhhh!" Bowser breathed fire at the Snow Lilies who jumped with grace and dodged quite easily. A Snow Lily unleashed a barrage of icicles that stabbed Bowser all through out his body causing blood to spray out everywhere. " Guuuuuhhhhh!"

" Poyo!" Kirby performed a small run before attempting to inhale the Heartless. Several icicles entered Kirby's mouth as he transformed.

A chilly wind causes Kirby to shiver and turn blue as icicles began to form on his head. The camera zooms in on the icicles while slowly turning. An icy blue visor formed around the base of the icicle as Kirby's transformation finished.

" Hmm? Wouldn't ice be ineffective against these Snow Lilies?" Yuyuko asked.

" Maybe. Different world, different rules. I guess." Yukari said as she obsevred Ice Kirby.

Kirby unleashed a large breath of ice that slammed against the Snow Lilies stunning them.

Bowser recovered from his pain as he charged into the group of Heartless knocking them towards Yukari and Yuyuko.

" Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in Zen Temple!" Yukari spun her umbrella like a fan, racking up hits on the Snow Lilies as they got knocked upwards and caught by Yuyuko and Kirby.

Yuyuko slapped a Snow Lily across the face as Kirby inhaled a Snow Lily shortly before spitting her out. The Snow Lily was in a block of ice before it slammed into the icy earth and exploded into bloody chunks and Munny.

A Snow Lily snuck up behind Kirby and clawed him hard against his back.

" Kirby!" Yuyuko threw her fans at the Snow Lily slicing her in half as she raced to catch the falling Kirby.

The last of the Snow Lilies were defeated as they continued their trek through the snow.

" So Yuyuko? Who exactly did you leave in charge of the Netherworld again?" Yukari asked as Bowser ran to catch up with them.

" I left someone who I know could run things while I'm gone." Yuyuko simply said before floating over a gap.

" I see." Yukari said they entered a door. They enter a new area as they saw a grassy plain that was grass, half ice. They noticed that the sun and moon looked closer.

**Boss Prelude ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

The sun and moon seemed to stop fighting as the sun came down to the earth. The sun was about Kirby's size and was fireball with a mean expression on his face. He had white gloves attached to his body. His eyes were radiating a dark mist. The moon was a cartoony, yellow crescent moon. Kirby recognized this deadly duo. They were Mr. Bright ( sun) and Mr. Shine ( moon)!

" Looks like they are the reason that day and night are acting screwy!" Yuyuko said while summoning ghost familiars around her.

" Yep. Luckily it looks like they are going to fight us one at a time. Bad news; They can rest between fights and possibly regain health." Yukari observed.

" Hmm? How do you know that, Yukari?" Yuyuko asked.

" That's a secret, Yuyuko." Yukari said as she held the umbrella like a sword.

**Boss Theme ( Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards)** Note: They aren't in this game. The song just fits, thats all!

Mr. Bright shot out several fire balls as Kirby countered by firing ice shards at them causing an icy mist to form. Several ethereal butterflies began to swirl around Mr. Bright. The sliced at him rapidly while Bowser was charging up a ball of fire in his mouth.

" Time for you get roasted by yours truly!" Bowser fired a giant fire ball that exploded against Mr. Bright, temporally stunning him. He had several yellow star and birds rotating around him.

Mr. Shine did not like seeing his partner/rival getting beaten. He began to glow with moonlight as he fired a beam of light down on Bowser.

" Gwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Bowser was hit hard with the beam severely depleting his health.

" Great. Ghostly Butterfly!" Yuyuko fired homing butterflies at Shine. Shine tried to move out of the way, but the attacking butterflies stopped that stupid idea. Shine was slammed into the ground as he assumed his true form. He had sneer on his face, white, string bean-like arms and legs with white gloves.

Shine looked at Bright before focusing on the four enemies in front of them.

Shine began to fire crescent beams at Yukari who returned the attack back using a gap.

" Ice Sprinkle!" Kirby spins while breathing ice breathe. It created a whirlpool of ice that buffeted the celestial duo.

" Lights of the Undead!" Red lasers fired from around Yuyuko as Shine and Bright barely grazed the attack. " Yukari! I think it's time for some spellcard action!" Yuyuko pulled out a spell card as Yukari did the same.

" Death Sign: Ghastly Dream!" The spell dissolved as several rings of colorful butterflies surrounded her. She noticed the butterflies were bigger and giving off more power than normal. Bright surrounded them in a barrier of fire that was quickly smashed through it with ease. They were viciously sliced by the ghost assault as Yukari activated her spellcard.

Before she activated the card, she appeared in front of them. " Border Sign: Quadruple Barrier!" Yukari formed several boundaries that overlapped each other. The barrier spun at inhuman speeds, brutally striking the duo as only a quarter of their health was left.

The duo had enough of these unknowns beating them senseless like this. They turned into their other forms as they began spin around each other like a wheel. Electricity and fire energy began to wrap around them.

A bright flash of blue light appeared as a snowman wearing a bucket appeared. Kirby spat out his ability and inhaled the Super Chilly. Kirby now had a bowl of soft serve vanilla ice cream that had a large snowflake on it . A yellow star was in the middle of the snowflake.

" Ohhh! A new ability!?" Yuyuko asked as she saw the ice cream on Kirby's head.

Kirby floated into the air as icy air wrapped around him. Kirby became a giant snowball that towered over the spinning duo. Kirby lurched forward and slammed into them causing them to get stuck in the ball of snow. Kirby kept going towards a town in the distance as the others chased behind him.

Kirby could barely stop in time as the snow ball exploded, destroying Bright and Shine as the orb containing the Oars flew towards the restaurant. The group ran and collected the orb as Kirby did his little dance.

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake violently as Yukari and Yuyuko flew to the sky and saw something that shocked them. They saw a large ship in the horizon with a large white mask on the front of it.

_Author's note: Hurray. I got my first review and it's positive. That's good. Only two more chapters until the Dreamland arc is finished. I am also stopping the Smash Contestent bios and focus on the Heartless and Gensokyo Analysis with Ziden and various chars. On other news, I am currently playing through Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon. It is freaking awesome. Also I have a Steam account. If you play Killing Floor or Team Fortress 2, Look up chaosziden on Steam and friend up if you to play with me. The Snow Lilies are an original Heartless created by moi. Please note that are going to be more Original Heartless and even bosses. If you can't tell this story is a combination of the KHII Final Mix story and an original story involving the Smash chars and the Touhou chars as well as other chars that will appear. I chose Fawful because we need a funny over-the-top villain on the side of the Rulers of Darkness. Also starting from this chapter onwards, the spell cards are coming back stronger than ever! As well as familiar techniques in the Tales series! R&R dudes!_

Gensokyo Analysis

Ziden: Great. Now i get to talk with my 'favorite' person in the world.

Mokou:...

Ziden: *sigh* So it's Marisa we're talking about next, right?

Mokou: Yes. The ordinary magician that will steal anything and everything from a person.

Ziden: She sounds like a terrible person.

Mokou: Yeah. But she claims that she is only borrowing the items. She said she'll give them back before she dies.

Ziden: Isn't that nice of her?

Mokou: Besides that, she is a very capable fighter. She took me on and won.

Ziden:*scoffs* Please. You lose to everyone you fight. Dante, me, Kaguy- Gack!

Mokou: * Procedes to strangle Ziden to death.*

Marisa: Jeez. I didn't even get to show my Master Spark to the audience, ze.


	18. Prelude to Sorrow and Despair

" Hmmmm?! Fawful is back?!" Yukari said in pure shock.

" Yep. It also looks like we may be seeing more familiar faces in those Rulers of Darkness." Ziden said while scratching his chin.

" Yeah, but I think we have a bigger problem." Reimu pointed up to the giant spaceship floating above them. The ship had a mask on the front that looked similar to that of Meta Knight's. The sides of the ship had large, purple wings on the for stabilizing the ship. The rest of the ship can't be seen from the bottom.

" Ziden? You don't think that the next ship part is on that ship, do you?" Kaguya asked as Yukari pulled out the tracking device. A large red arrow came out and pointed at the ship.

" Of course it is." Yukari rolled her eyes at this.

Youmu had recovered from the fight with the esper, Ramuh, now had a fierce look of determination written all over her face. " I wish to go upon this journey and retrieve the ship parts from this Meta Knight."

" Are you sure kid? Meta Knight is no pushover. He can , very easily, slice through the sound barrier." Ziden said as Youmu placed her hands on her swords. " Very well. You will have Kirby helping you after all."

" I'm going too!" Everyone looked over to Luigi. " I may not be the bravest person in the world, but my jumping skills will be able to help out."

" Of course, Sir Luigi. Your assistance will be greatly appreciated." Youmu bowed before hhim as he did the same.

" Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby seemed to join the party as well.

Everyone was waiting for a fourth person to join as Ziden pushed Aya forward. " Jeez! I'll go!"

" I feel much safer with the Fastest of Gensokyo on our side." Youmu said as Aya blushed from the praise.

" But we still have a problem; How are all of you going to get up there fast enough?" Reimu asked as the four scratched their heads.

" How about the Warp Star?" Everyone turned to see Tiff walking towards them.

" Yeah. That could work. Call it for us, will ya?" Yukari asked.

" I got it, Yukari! Kabu! Send the Warp Star!"

"Warp Star!" A loud voice echoed over the town as a large yellow star landed in front of them.

Kirby jumped onto the star as he motioned the trio to grab onto it.

" Grab on to it tight! And don't let go, Luigi!" Ziden said as Luigi blushed and rubbed the back of his head. " Get going and take down Meta Knight! And his rebuilt flying ship, the Halberd!" The trio jumped onto the star and flew towards the Halberd as Ziden felt a dark presence coming from the ship.

" Ziden~! Lets have ourselves a little chat in private!" Kaguya said as she started to drag Ziden back into the restaurant.

" That's going to have to wait! Look!" Reimu pointed to the Halberd as it started to release black orbs that covered the village.

" W-w-what is this!?" Sanae asked. Mario had a look of terror on his face.

" N-n-n-no! It can't be!?" Mario said as all the color drained from his face.

" Grrrrrrrr! What are these things doing here!?" Bowser said as he readied himself for a fight.

" Great. Looks like Fawful wasn't kidding when he said he set up some opposition against us." Ziden said as he unsheathed Crimson Edge.

The orbs began to pool together as several creatures dressed in green began to form.

Sora, Donald and Goofy drew their respective weapons as the creatures closed in on the group.

" *sigh* Looks like I won't be training some Pokemon today after all." Ziden said as he cracked his neck.

" Same here." Kaguya said as she formed a longsword.

" Tiff! Go get somewhere safe and hide!" Yukari said as Tiff ran and hid inside the restaurant

" Enough chatting, ze! Lets kick some ass!" Marisa said as the group charged at the unknown enemies.

_In the skies above the Halberd..._

**Meta Knight's Revenge ( Super Smash Bros. Brawl)**

The Warp Star began to circle around the Halberd as they observed it. The top part of it had a large airstrip that led to a large cannon with a claw attached to it. There was a large building that had windows at the top.

" That's the cockpit! That's where Meta-Knight has to be!" Luigi said as he heard chuckling coming from Aya.

" Ha. 'Cockpit'!" Aya said before laughing again.

" ? What's so funny about the word'cockpit'?" Youmu asked.

" Don't worry about it, Youmu." Luigi said. _" I can see where Ziden got his pervyness from...as well his immaturity."_

" Poyo!" Kirby directed the Warp Star to land on top of the walkway as the was locked into the 2D plane.

" All right guys! We hit these guys hard and don't stop moving no matter what!" Aya began to run as the others chased after her.

" Hmmm. Who are those guys?" Youmu asked.

There was several knights dressed in purple and green armor. They were no bigger than Kirby and had swords drawn.

" Those are Sword and Blade Knights, knights that work for Meta Knight!" Luigi said he absorbed a fire flower.

Kirby began to inhale one of the Sword Knights as he transformed into Sword Kirby.

" We won't let you get to Lord Meta Knight!" A Blade Knight stated while waving his sword to intimidate the team of four.

" No matter! We'll just blast right through you!" Aya dashed through the Blade and Sword Knights at inhuman speeds.

" Green Missile!" Luigi launched forward like a missile slamming his head into the gut of a Blade knight.

" Lotus Stance Cut!" Youmu fired a green, crossed shaped energy wave that she fired from her blades that caused several Blade Knight to explode into stars.

" Multi Sword Attack!" Kirby attacked the Knights with a flurry of lightning fast cuts that couldn't be seen by the naked eye.

" Get the cannon ready! They will not reach Meta Knight!" A retreating Sword Knight yelled as Youmu and others gave chase.

They approached the large cannon with the claw attachment as they got a better view of the cannon.

This mechanical war machine was known as the Combo Cannon, a weapon used by Meta Knight used to shake Dreamland out of its peaceful state.

" Uh oh! I remember this cannon from the third tournament! It shot lasers and cannonballs at us during matches! Man those lasers hurt and I bet they'll hurt more here!" Luigi said as he pulled out a Ultra Hammer.

" We've got no time to waste on this thing! Gust Fan!" Aya fired a powerful gust of wind that created a dent in the Combo Cannon's armor.

It retaliated by firing off several cannonballs at them.

" Back at ya!" Aya, using her superior Tengu strength, kicked the cannonball back at the cannon blasting off the claw. Youmu and Kirby finished off the Combo Cannon with a barrage of cuts. They ran past the exploding cannon and entered the ship.

_Meanwhile in the cockpit..._

" Lord Meta Knight! The intruders are about to reach us!" The bird captain reported.

" Very well. I shall have my revenge against Kirby for destroying the Halberd all those years ago! Release the Heavy Lobster!" Meta Knight said as a dark aura enveloped him.

_Back to the heroes..._

They found themselves in a long corridor filled with boxes they have to jump and fly through in order to get through. They began to make their way through the maze of boxes as they heard loud noises coming from behind them.

" Guys! I think something else wants a piece of us!" Aya said as she ran ahead. They quickly ran to an open area as they saw several boxes flying off in several directions as they heard loud alarms going off behind them. Youmu and Kirby turned back and saw a large iron gate closing behind them. Aya pushed them through the gate.

" You two, go and take down this Meta Knight guy! Me and Green 'stache here'll take on this thing chasing us!" Youmu took this as an act of gratitude as the duo entered the doorway that had purple stars surrounding it.

The duo found themselves in a pitch black room as they heard a voice yelling at them.

" So you two have finally made it! Good! Now I get two destroy you and the accursed King Dedede!" Meta Knight's voice echoed through the room. Kirby and Youmu tightened their grips on their blades as the room lit up revealing a medium sized room with several windows, revealing an orange sky with various clouds in the sky.

The room itself had a metallic floor. They looked up and saw Meta Knight waiting patiently  
on a small platform. He revealed his purple bat like wings before he leapt down. " Prepare yourselves!" Meta Knight drew out a golden sword handle as lightning pulsated out of the blade hole forming a spiky golden sword.

" Kirby! Let us stop Meta Knight and retrieve this ship part!" Youmu and Kirby braced themselves as Meta Knight launched himself at the group as the camera froze.

_Back to Aya and Luigi..._

Aya was flying up and down dodging various fireballs as Luigi was countering the fireballs with his green fireball slammed against the unknown assailant's attacks.

Aya began to take pictures of the attacks as she caught a glimpse of the attacker. The attacker was a golden mechanical lobster that had green lens like eyes. This machine was Heavy Lobster, a machine made on another planet.

**Heavy Lobster ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Heavy Lobster continued its fiery assault on the duo as Luigi burrowed himself under ground. Aya noticed that the Heavy Lobster didn't see Luigi disappearing as it continued firing fire at her. She flew down on to the Heavy Lobster's back and slammed her foot into its metal back.

Luigi had now positioned himself directly underneath Heavy Lobster and performed his trademark jumping uppercut that sent Lobster skyward and on fire with a loud screeching sound ringing out.

Aya was surprised at this. " Whoa! Green Bean! How did you do that!?"

" Well, with that attack if I hit an opponent at a close enough range, my Super Jump Punch gets a boost in strength and sets my opponent on fire."

" Cool. Well, keep pulling out those crazy attacks and we'll break this lobster!" Aya watched as Heavy Lobster fell from the ceiling and landed hard.

Heavy Lobster opened his mouth as several miniature versions of him flew out and dashed at Luigi. Luigi, using his superior jumping skills, leapt over them and threw a flaming hammer at Lobster, causing it to catch on fire again.

" Here! Let me help you cool off! Gale Fan!" Aya fired bursts of cold air that battered Heavy Lobster's armor. It began to crack as Luigi was crouching down as if charging up an attack.

" Green Missile!"

Ka booooommmM!

The ground exploded at Luigi's feet as he propelling forward like a rocket, slamming his head into Heavy Lobster causing to explode and break.

" Whew! That was way too easy!" Aya said as she raised her fist to the sky in triumph. Luigi face palmed at this. " What?"

" Aya. I know that you're new to this adventure thing, but you never say things like ' That was easy' or ' What's the worst that could happen'! Something bad, like that, happens!" Luigi points off into the distance as three more Heavy Lobsters came crashing forward.

" Well, hopefully Youmu and Kirby are having a better time than us." Aya said as she winded up her fan.

Back to the Boss fight...

They were doing a good job against as they had already knocked off a quarter of his health.

" Humph. I was wrong to underestimate you two. Well no more! You both will die here by my sacred blade Galaxia!" Meta Knight said as he released a burst of darkness that blasted them out of the room and onto the outside walkway they were on earlier.

" Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby seemed to be upset by something. Youmu seemed to understand what Kirby was saying.

" I agree. This is not your friend. Rather, it's like we are facing a being of darkness!" Youmu gripped her swords.

Meta Knight landed before them flapping his wings as the air was charged with dark energy.

**Meta Knight Battle Theme ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Youmu and Kirby dashed forward at Meta Knight who launched a sword beam at them.

" No you don't! Lotus Stance Cut!" Youmu fires her cross sword wave as it tore through Meta Knight's sword beam and smashed into his mask.

" Spin Attack!" Kirby hits Meta Knight with a fierce spin attack that sent him skyward.

" Tch! This is definitely not the Meta Knight who knocked me out." Youmu watched as Kirby exchanged sword blows with Meta Knight.

Back to the fight with Aya and Luigi...

They had finished fighting off the Heavy Lobsters and severely destroyed floor the causing Luigi to be carried by Aya. Aya, having a keen reporter's eye, saw a floating door beneath where the floor was.

" Hey! There's a door beneath the floor here." Aya flew into the door and found themselves in a warehouse filled with various boxes.

" Hmm? Just a warehouse with boxes in here. Well at least I can stretch my legs for a bit." Luigi said as they walked a bit.

" Ohhhh! Maybe we can find a ghost in here!" Aya said as Luigi began to shiver. A box at the end of their path.

" Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Luigi ran from the box and hid behind another crate. Aya walked to the crate and kicked it open. What came out confused the duo. Meta Knight? Bound in rope that Aya quickly cut off of him.

" Thank you for freeing me, friend of Ziden and Yukari." Meta Knight said as he began fly.

" Wait! Hold on a sec- ond." Aya tried to stop Meta Knight only for him to fly through the door. " Come on, Greenie!" Aya grabs Luigi in a choke hold before flying after Meta Knight.

_Back to the Boss Fight..._

Meta Knight was soundly beaten by Youmu and Kirby as he began to let out an evil laugh. " hahhahahahahahahahh! You punks think you have beaten me, the mighty Meta Knight! Hah! Surely you jest!"

" That is because you are not the real Meta Knight! I am!" A purple cape fluttered in the air as the real Meta Knight pointed at the fake Meta Knight as his body took a transformation.

His mask gained a scar over the right eye and his cape became navy blue and tattered. His body became dark grey and his shoes turned bright red. Most startling was his sword turning from golden to silver. This imposter was Dark Meta Knight.

**Dark Meta Knight Theme ( Kirby & the Amazing Mirror)**

DMK launched into the air and began to rain down a vicious assault of star s and sword beams.

" I knew this man was a fake!" Youmu exclaimed as she jumped backwards, slowly getting closer to the edge of the ship.

" Sword Beam!" Kirby launched a silver sword beam at DMK who simply blocked the attack with his cape.

" Humph! You will not beat me again, puffball!" DMK roared as landed from his aerial assault. " Dark Drill Rush!" DMK launched himself at Kirby while spinning like a drill.

Youmu sped past DMK and blocked the attack with a large amount of effort on her part. _" Dear gods. This strength is inhuman. We'd best be on our guard at all times, Myon."_

" How dare you interfere girl!?" DMK grabbed Youmu by her blouse in order to set for his next attack.

" Dark Shuttle Loop!" DMK hits Youmu with a upward slash, drawing a lot of blood as he flipped backwards.

" Tchh!" Youmu clutched at her wound as she began to feel dizzy.

" Sword Spin!" Kirby runs and jumps while performing a vertical spin that slashed DMK across the back. " Final Cutter!" Kirby does a rising slash that knocked DMK upwards before doing a flip and slamming downwards, dragging DMK with him.

" Slash of Life and Death!" Youmu follows up with five successive slashes across DMK's face as he recoiled from the attack.

DMK lands a hard kick across the face of Youmu as she is knocked to the ground. " Die! Dark Drill Rush!" DMK spiraled towards the downed Youmu as a powerful gust of wind knocked DMK away.

" Aya." Youmu said as she got up. Aya lands behind her with Luigi unconscious in her arms. She dropped Luigi to the ground as he slowly regained consciousness.

" Humph! Getting more bugs to aid you won't help you in this battle!" DMK flipped into the air as Kirby and Youmu chased after him. " Fools!" DMK disappeared in thin air before reappearing behind Kirby and slashing him hard across the back causing him to fly towards the edge of the ship. Youmu, Aya and Luigi raced to catch as DMK landed and charged up energy into his blade.

He slammed the blade into the ground creating vicious pillars of wind that raced towards the group of four.

Whooooooooooosssssssshhhhhhh h

The wind storm blasted the girls and guys off of the ship as DMK and Meta Knight flew after.

" You know that you cannot interfere in this battle, Meta Knight?" DMK asked as Meta Knight growled. " Good. Then watch as your new friends die by my hand!"

" Gah! Why can't we fly!?" Aya asked as she felt something grab her wings.

" Aww! So the bird can't fly? Then allow me to take these useless wings from you!" Upon hearing these words, Aya began flip out and kicked DMK away.

" No! GET AWAY FROM MY WINGS, YOU BLACK ARMORED BASTARD!" Tears streamed from eyes as she frantically created powerful gusts of wind to blast DMK higher and higher into the air. The ground was rapidly approaching as Youmu and Luigi glided over to Aya to try and calm.

" GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWWWWAAAAAAYYYYY!" The group of four slammed into the ground, landing on a rocky cliff ( reference to the first fight with Dark Meta Knight in Amazing Mirror).

Aya was still freaking out as she suddenly took flight and flew off into the direction of Cappy Town.

" Aya! Wait!" Luigi wailed as Youmu stopped him.

" Hopefully she'll be heading towards Reimu and the others." Youmu said as DMK landed in front of them.

Luigi fired several fireballs at DMK who swatted them away like tennis balls.

" Come Kirby! I shall end you now!" DMK charged at Kirby only to be knocked away by Youmu.

" Get ready, dark being! Lotus Stance Cut!" DMK tried to dodge Youmu's projectile only to be hit by it at full force. " Heart Carving Cut!" Youmu wraps herself in a pink aura and dashed forward, aiming her sword at DMK's feet. The attack knocks him skyward.

" I got him!" Luigi jumped up and slammed his flaming Ultra Hammer into the skull of DMK as he was now at quarter health.

" ENOUGH!" DMK refused to lose to that puffball again. Not when victory was so close to being his. " Die! Dark Tornado!" DMK spins with his sword raised high, turning into a small black tornado as he sucked in Kirby and Luigi. Youmu could hear the sounds of steel hitting flesh as Luigi and Kirby fell out of twister, bloodied and unconscious.

" Mister Luigi! Kirby!" Youmu looks at DMK. " How dare you do that to my friends!?"

" You'll be dead along with them so don't worry!" DMK charged at Youmu. He unleashed an unholy, sound barrier shattering, lightning fast slash attacks that sliced Youmu. Blood began to pool around Youmu's feet as she screamed in pain. DMK ended the attack with a strong diagonal cut that sent her flying towards Luigi and Kirby.

" Hah. Hah. Hahahaahahaahahahaa! I did it, master! I have slain your enemies master!" DMK celebrated unaware of Youmu rising to her feet with a golden glow in her eyes.

" I...must...defeat...you...FOR MY FRIENDS!" A burst of light erupted from her body blinding DMK. When he regained his sight, he saw Youmu standing with several rings of light surrounding her. " Double Demon Fang!" She fired two shockwaves that slammed into DMK as he struggled to stay standing.. " I'll show what happens to people who hurt my allies!" Youmu's blades shined with a bright light. " Tiger Blade! Tiger's Rage! Omega Tempest! Hurricane Thrust! Sword Rain Alpha!" In rapid succession, she unleashed powerful arte after powerful arte as Meta Knight feed Kirby a Maxim-Tomato, fully healing the star warrior.

" Here. I found this in the crate I was trapped in." Meta Knight handed Kirby a star with an image of an hammer with a blue aura around. Kirby absorbed the star as a rope wrapped around his head and waist. He now had a colorful hammer in his hand.

Kirby ran to the injured DMK and jumped high into the heaves as Youmu backflipped away.

" Nooooooo! Not when my victory was so close at hand!"

Kirby's hammer grew 2 extra sizes as it turn giant and golden as he plummeted to the earth as heat wrapped around it. " Grand Hammer Bomber!" The giant hammer smashed DMK as massive shockwave ripped through the area, even reaching as far as Cappy Town.

DMK let out a scream before shattering in mirror shards. An orb containing the emblem appeared Youmu as the lights surrounding her vanished. She felt all of her renewed energy leave as she passed out.

**Green Greens ( Kirby's Epic Yarn)**

Youmu awoke with a panic as she saw Yuyuko trying eat Myon...again. She saw a rock chop her hand, forcing her to drop Myon. The rock came from Ziden who had Aya sitting in his lap crying softy into his shoulder. Kaguya was and Patchouli sitting next to him as KAguya was rubbing a new ring on her finger.

Everyone else was resting on beds...wait beds? Why are there beds in an restaurant? Youmu looked around and saw that they were in the cottage that Ziden put up a a day ago.

" Oh. Ziden, look! The egg is hatching!" Kaguya said as Ziden sighed.

" Wow, Ziden. Guess you should have read the fine print on that Doctor Bill, huh?" Patchouli teased, which is a rarity on its own part.

" Yep. Because I didn't, I am apparently married to a person whom I never wanted to be with in the first place! Damn that crafty doctor!" Ziden said as he shook his fist.

" Oh well. At least you can still marry other woman." Patchouli said with a shrug of her shoulder. " I totally forgot to ask this about you. Are you a Magician Youkai like me and the puppeteer? I sense that you have intense magical prowess."

" Me? Nope. 'I'm just an ordinary human who does ordinary things' just as my original self says." Ziden said.

" So you can use magic? How come I don't see you using it?" Patchouli asked.

" 2 reasons. One is that it's gone with my other powers and weapons. The other is I'm more of an physical attacker than a Magical anyway." Ziden explained.

" I see. Do you think that Ziden, Donald and Goofy will be alright getting the final ship piece?" Patchouli asked.

" Don't you worry, Patchouli! Donald and Goofy are both strong! They'll be back no problem!"

Sora said.

" Knowing you, you're probably complaining who tall that tower is." Yukari said.

" Oh come on. I'm don't complain that much...do I?" The clone Ziden asked.

" Yes. And, I hate saying this about my favorite and only nephew, you are also extremely lazy." Yuyuko said.

" No. I'm pretty sure I'm not that lazy." Clone Ziden said.

" Please! You asked Chen to change the channel on the T.V for you." Ran said as Chen nodded in agreement.

" And?" Ziden said.

" The remote was in your hand!" Chen exclaimed. While some of the girls didn't understand what a T.v or remote was, the ones that did looked at Ziden.

" My gods! You are as lazy as that anime depicted you!" Sanae exclaimed. " I don't see what that red haired girl saw in you!"

" Don't you worry! I'm going to break him out of his laziness!" Kaguya said as Ziden glared at her.

" Don't talk about that red head. It's already annoying that she drops by unannounced and gets mad when I don't go to her races or see her modeling shows! I don't know why I sponsor her." Ziden said as he scratched his head.

" Well now, lets see what those four are up to right now." Yukari opened a gap over where the T.V was as it formed a large screen. The screen showed Kirby, Donald, Goofy and Ziden climbing up the tower. The screen showed their health bars and lives. Ziden's health bar was the only one nearly empty.

_All right! This part was originally going to be hard for to do, but please follow this with ease. The four characters speech is normal print while the cottage dwellers are italicized. The four characters can hear the cottage dwellers talking and vice versa._

**Nutty Noon ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

" Oh. My. Gawwwwwdddddd! Why is this tower so damn big!?" Ziden complained while laying down in an rest room as Donald and Goofy fought to catch their breath.

" Gawrsh! I don't know! Lucky there are these rest rooms every so often." Goofy said while resting against a wall.

" Poyo!" Kirby jumped onto Ziden's head and began to rest.

" I wonder what Sora is doing right now?" Donald asked.

" Probably swapping saliva with that Shrine Maiden." Ziden simply said.

Reimu heard this while drinking tea as spat it all out. _" What the hell, Ziden!"_

" Hmmm? I could have sworn I heard Reimu yelling at me." Ziden said as he scratched his jaw.

" _I am yelling at you, you retarded hero!"_

" Oh shit!" Ziden realized that Yukari was watching them from a gap and heard everything. " Reimu! I just want to go on point and say; it was Donald that said that."

" Wak!"

" _Bullshit and a half! I heard and saw you say that!"_

"...No you didn't."

" _Yes! I! Did!"_

" Obviously. That was an illusion of your mind!" Ziden moved his hands in mystifying manner. " Oooooooooo! AhhhhhHhhhhhh!"

" _Ziden. Please stop being stupid."_ Yuyuko said with a serious tone in her voice.

"...You stop being smart!"

"_..."_

" _Kill him when he gets back, Yuyu."_

" _Okay!"_

" _Good job, husband! Way to piss off the Ruler of the Netherworld...even if she's your aunt." _Kaguya's voice rang into the room.

" Yeah. I'm getting ready for that ass beating when I get back. Of course I could have said something much more suggestive about Reimu and Sora." Ziden said as he got and walked to the door.

" _Oh? Then let me hear it, smartass!"_

" Oh, it's nothing much. I just wonder how long it will take for Sora to use his 'keyblade' to open your 'keyhole'!" Ziden laughed at this.

Everyone took a moment to register the joke as their faces ( minus Sora and Chen) turned bright red.

" _Oh my! How uncouth!" _Kaguya chuckled at this.

" _My. My."_ Patchouli covered her face in a book.

Reisen looked at her feet. Yuyuko was being immature and wooing. Marisa was doing the same. Aya calmed down after hearing the pervy joke and giggled into the clone's shoulder. Bowser let out a laugh. Youmu got the gist of the joke and shook her head in shame. Reimu was pissed off from the joke while Sora didn't get the joke at all. Chen didn't get the joke at all, as well.

" _I don't get it. Why would Reimu have a keyhole? She's not a world." _Sora said as everyone facepalmed.

" Come on guys! The top of the tower is just up ahead." Ziden said as he entered the door.

**Boss Prelude ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

The group of four saw that they were a white floor and the background was a colorful vortex that seemed like they were in another dimension.

" Oh dude! Look! The Sail!" Ziden ran to grab the orb as he blasted back by something. However the blast did damage and caused to lose a life.

A ball of fire consumed the sail as it gained fiery mohawk, fiery wings, tailfeathers and red eyes. This being was the Sphere Doomer to end all Sphere Doomers; Grand Doomer!

**Vs. Grand Doomer ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

" Shoulda saw that coming!" Donald said as he took out his staff.

" Gosh Ziden. I guess you should have thought before you leapt." Goofy said as Ziden respawned.

" Nah! That's just how I roll! Lets teach this phoenix knock-off a lesson!" Ziden said as pointed Crimson Edge at Grand Doomer.

Ziden charged at the large Boss enemy and performed 3 swift kicks that missed their target completely. Turns out Grand Doomer can teleport to dodge attacks!

" Oh great! It can teleport!" Ziden said as he landed to the ground.

" I got it! Thunder!" Donald summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky that slammed into Grand Doomer.

" I got 'em!" Goofy threw his shield at the stunned Grand Doomer, causing miniscule damage.

Grand Doomer fired several balls of fire at the group of four. Kirby inhaled the balls of fire, becoming Fire Kirby. Kirby wrapped himself in fire and dashed through the balls of fire and through the Grand Doomer itself. Grand Doomer wrapped itself in more fire and floated off into the right side of the screen. He exploded across the screen hitting everyone except Kirby because he guarded.

" Tch! Razor Flare!" Ziden fired a blade of fire that was spinning like a buzzsaw. Grand Doomer dodged the attack by teleporting. However Ziden anticipated this and dashed towards where Grand Doomer reappeared, slamming his fist into the face of Grand Doomer.

Grand Doomer flew into the background. Grand Doomer began to home in on Kirby , as Donald unleashed a new spell.

" Aero!" A barrier of wind surrounded and guarded against Grand Doomer's attack.

" Demon Lancer!" Ziden lunged forward and performed a dashing stab attack that exploded against Grand Doomer.

Grand Doomer had enough of this as he emitted a bright light and became a brown ball with white eyes. Several golden stars were on this ball version of Grand Doomer. A bright flash of blue light appeared as a Blade Knight glowing with the familiar aura.

" Kirby. I think you should inhale that there monster." Goofy said as Kirby spat out his ability and inhaled the Blade Knight. He donned his trademark sword hat, but everyone noticed something that the hat was different.

The hat was bigger and had crystalline figures on the sides of the hat. The sword was even different as it was larger and had a large star on it.

**Super Copy Boss 1 ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Grand Doomer began to bounce around as Kirby spun his sword above his head before it grew gigantic and he slammed it into Grand Doomer, causing cracks to form on the ball.

" _Whoa! Could kirby always do stuff like this!?" Sora asked._

" _Maybe. This is the first time I've ever seen him do this." Mario replied._

Grand Doomer jumped into the background as he slowly approached the stage. He landed on the stage, only for Kirby to slam a giant version of a Chef's Knife into the ball, causing more cracks to form.

Kirby followed up with a giant paper fan that shattered the ball, revealing an angry Grand Doomer. It appeared to be charging up a desperation attack.

" _Kirby! Finish it!" Everyone chanted in unison._

" Poyo!" Kirby began to combo Grand Doomer with various giant instraments of pain, ending with a strong slash from his over sized sword.

Grand Doomer began to violently explode as the sails flew into Goofy's hands as everyone did various victory poses as they were warped back to the Lor Starcutter.

**Lor Starcutter ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Magolor was on the hull of the newly rebuilt ship, clapping happily. " Thank for helping to rebuild my ship. High fives, low fives and all that jazz." Magolor said.

Reimu, Marisa and Sora arrived on the scene. Reimu did not look happy with Ziden as she tapping her gohei in her hand.

" Okay now Reimu! Those were just jokes! There is no need to-"

" Marisa. Spark him." Reimu simply said as she walked to the ship with Sora and Kirby.

" Now Marisa. There is no need to- Oh God!" Ziden ran for his life as he saw Marisa charging up a Master Spark.

" Master Spark!" A giant colorful laser blasted Ziden skyward as she tucked her hakkero away and walked to the ship as Donald and Goofy ran back to the cottage. She rummaged through her pockets as she pulled a stack of spell cards and looked through them. Some of the spell cards were fully restored while the rest were still being unsealed by her Exsphere.

" So Magolor? Are you going to head back home?" Reimu asked.

" Indeed. You four are welcome to come with me." Magolor said as all four of them nodded their heads. " Very well. To Halcandra!"

The group of four felt the ship lurched upwards. Magolor pressed some buttons as a star shaped gap appeared and they flew through it and saw a large volcano. All of a sudden the ship is buffeted by a large amount of fireballs as they crash landed near the top of the volcano.

" Dear Gods! What was that!?" Reimu screamed as she dusted herself off.

" It can't be! Why is Landia attacking us!?" Magolor exclaimed.

" Landia?" Sora asked.

" A Dragon that has protected Halcandra for generations." Magolor simply said.

" Poyo!" Kirby had a look of determination on his face. As did Sora and Reimu.

" So are we going to take down this dragon or what!?" Marisa asked as she hopped on her broom and took off.

**Boss Prelude Extra ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

They found themselves on a Mountain summit as Kirby grabbed a purple star with a ninja star image on it as Kirby began a transformation sequence that was postponed until their fight with this Landia creature.

They entered the battle arena which was a grassy platform with lava in the background. The creature known as Landia descended to the ground in front of them. The dragon had four heads, arranged in a diamond formation. The top head had a golden crown on its head as well as an X shaped scar. All of the heads had green eyes. The dragon was about Dyna Blade's size ( when compared to Kirby).

" All right! Time for a Dragon to get Sparked!" Marisa said.

**Vs. Landia ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Landia fired several fireballs at the group as they easily dodged the attack. Kirby proceded to transform.

Kirby flips into the air as an energy shuriken formed as well as autumn leaves blowing around Kirby. They eventually vanish and formed a skullcap with a metal headpiece imprinted with a star insignia. He pulls out a small katana and landed to the ground.

" Cool! He looks like a ninja!" Sora said.

" Focus Sora!" Reimu shouted as she fired several purple needles at Landia.

Kirby threw a flurry of kunais at Landia as it bellowed in pain. Sora jumped and hit Landia with a strong three hit combo, sending Landia reeling with the third hit. Reimu hits Landia across the head with an arc kick as Marisa tackled Landia into the invisible wall.

Landia slapped Marisa and Reimu away with its tail before blasting them with fire balls. Kirby slashed Landia hard across the chest, drawing blood as Sora pointed his keyblade at Landia.

" Deep Freeze!" A small chunk of ice fired out from his keyblade and exploded with chilling air against Landia's wound. Sora followed up with a strong swipe of his keyblade and slammed it across the jaw of the left head.

" Homing Amulets!" Reimu threw several large spinning amulets that racked up alot of hits on Landia as it let out a loud roar.

Landia got low to the ground and began to perform several tail swipes hoping to catch Sora with the attack. Sora crossed his arms across his chest and blasted Landia away, by activating his Valor Form.

" Quad Shock!" Kirby slashed Landia with his katana as several shockwaves hit Landia, causing more damage. Sora followed with a flurry of aerial comboes as Reimu flew in to assist Sora with the assault.

" Youkai Buster!" Reimu fired a large amount of amulets at Landia, causing to rage out.

The crown on its head let out a bright light as something shocking happened. Landia split into four different dragons.

" All right! One for each of us!" Sora said as slammed his keyblades together.

" Well I got my one! Miasma Sweep!" Marisa performed a flying uppercut that slammed into jaw of Landia.

" Yeah! Knock them all together and finish 'em in one blow!" Reimu said as batted a Landia into the center.

" Ninja Kick!" Kirby performs a downward kick that knocked another LAndia into the center. All four Landias were in the center as Sora and Reimu began their final attack.

" Sora!" Reimu shouted as Sora threw her the Star Seeker and she caught it. "Hi-yahhh!" They slashed through the Landia as it fell to the ground defeated and beaten. Its golden crown rolled off its head and stopped at the feet of someone they didn't expect.

" What the- Magolor? What are you doing here?" Sora asked as Reimu was playing the Star Seeker.

" My. My. *claps* I had expected you guys to strong, but to take down Landia. That is impressive! I must thank you for allowing me to obtain this valuable treasure." Magolor picked up the crown and placed it on as power began course through him.

**Let Me Explain Everything! ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

" Y-y-y-you used us!" Reimu said in anger.

" Of course I did. This crown, The Master Crown, was what I truly wanted." Magolor stated. " With the Master Crown, I can rule over the universe! And I'll start with Dreamland!" Magolor began to transform into a new form.

Magolor's body now was a gaseous, blood-red body with a purple-blue aura emanating from it. His hands had a magical sun shaped runes seperating them from his body. His hat grows outward and furls into a jester's hat, obtaining a purple hue with white tips. His scarf now becomes white and is cinched together by purple, silver-buckled belt. The Master Crown sits atop his head, its claws noticeably clasping down on said head.

" Goodbye you fools!" Magolor flies off into gap created by the Starcutter as the Landia's placed the group of four on their backs and flew after them.

_Back on Dreamland..._

Everyone was outside looking at the dark skies. A portal opened next to Youmu, sucking her in as Ziden and Meta Knight dove in after her before it closed.

They found themselves on a orange pathway in an another dimension as a pick crystal containing a Kirby sized Warrior appeared in the background.

A large mirror sucked in Sanae as Reisen and Donald dove into it to save her.

Kaguya was sucked into a void as Patchouli and Aya dove into to save her. They found themselves on a rainbow colored path as a small Kirby sized creature was bouncing on a ball.

A dark vortex sucked in Yuyuko as Mario, Luigi and Goofy charged in after her. They found themselves staring down a black star shaped enemy with a pinkish eye.

Yukari saw that there was giant dark form looming over Castle Dedede. She, King Dedede and Bowser drove there using his car as they recognized the form.

" I told you I would return, denizens of Dreamland!" The dark form bellowed as Dedede paled.

" Gahhhh! You're-!"

The Illusionary Heroes are now neck deep in trouble as they must free them selves from the evil beings that have captured them. But unknown to them, they were being watched by three Rulers of Darkness.

One was Fawful. One was a man wearing a black trenchcoat with a black shirt underneath. Black pants and was wearing black sunglasses hiding his glowing red eyes. The man had combed back dirty blonde hair( I think.). This was Ruler 5.

The other was also a male but was wearing a black leather coat that is red on the inside and lined with yellow, and also has a large grey section that covers the lower half and shoulders of the coat. He had Amber orange eyes and long white hair, as well as the three spikes on the top and sides of his head. Most notable about this man was thee Heartless Emblem on his chest. This was Ruler 9.

" Humph. Let us see if those two are worthy of ruling alongside us." Ruler 9 said.

" Yes. I'm interested to see how these evil beings from another world fight." Ruler 5 said while observing the fights closely.

_Author's Note: The battles of intense Kirbyness shall commense next chapter. The next Chapter ends the Kirby arc and begins the next Arc. Even though you wouldn't have thought about it but I personally think of Sora and Reimu of being a good couple. Seeing as how they are both similar to each. Immense natural talent and major importance of their respective storylines. Also this Chapter shows more of Ziden's personality. He is that lazy when not adventuring and is extremely perverted ( close to Master Roshi level). Ziden does make offensive jokes and is extremely immature. Those evil beings that Ruler 5 was talking are all final bosses from past Kirby games, so try and guess them. R&R!_

Gensokyo Analysis

Ziden: So its Alice on the chopping block today, huh?

Alice: Huh? Are you about to eat me or something?

Ziden: Nah. That's just a term from the Outside World. So then you fight using dolls, correct?

Alice: Yes. I specialize in using dolls to swarm my opponents in Danmaku.

Ziden: Well your dolls are finely crafted. You make them yourself?

Alice: Yes I do. I do have alot of time on my hands. I do live by myself.

Ziden: Yep. Yukari told me how you live by yourself. With a bunch of dolls.

Alice: Did she tell you about my dream to make a self operating doll? Capable of doing things without me controlling them.

Ziden: That is quite the dream.

Alice:* stares blankly at Ziden*

Ziden:*sigh* I guess I can lend you some Spellbooks to help you out.

Alice: Thank you.

Ziden: Jeez. Must I always crumble under the gaze of girls like you?

Alice: Like me?

Ziden: Girls with doll-like qualities.

Alice:...Is that supposed to be a joke?

Ziden: I don't know. Judging from how Yukari and Marisa describe your lifestyle, I'd say you are socially awkward.

Alice:...I'm not socially awkward.

Ziden: You kinda are.


	19. Final Boss Blitz: 0's Revenge

" Great! What's going on now!?" Ziden exclaimed as Meta Knight walked to his side.

" I'm not sure. I can only say that it is not good." Meta Knight said as the crystal began to spin in place.

" It is my fault for dropping my guard like that." Youmu hung her head in shame. Ziden calmly places his hand on her shoulder to reconcile her.

" Don't worry about it, kid. Everyone drops their guard and gets caught in a trap sometimes." Ziden said as Youmu cheered up.

" Thank you for that, Ziden. Even though Yukari told us about your rude personality while you were asleep, you are a really nice person." Ziden scoffed at this. Yukari was always spreading rumors about when she wasn't hibernating.

" _Damn gossiping Hag."_ Ziden thought as they heard the sound of something breaking. They all turned to see the Crystal had several cracks in it. Ziden and Youmu could sense the power emitting from the crystal. They shuddered from the immense power as Meta Knight didn't seem to be affected by it.

" So. Fate has allowed me to test my skills against you again." Meta Knight said as he drew Galaxia.

The Crystal exploded as the figure inside floated down in front of the trio.

The kirby sized being had a hot pink body, wore whitish-platinum armor with two golden horns rising up from the top of his mask. His mask had a cross shaped opening that showed his glowing dark red eyes that seemed to pierce through the bodies of Youmu and Ziden. What threw them off the most was his angelic like wings which seemed to contradict Meta Knight's bat-like wings.

" So, we meet again young knight." The Knight said as he approached Meta Knight. The scared duo noticed that the knight was somewhat larger than Meta Knight. " I see that you have allies with you." He sets his gaze on Ziden and Youmu who felt the very blood in their veins freeze. " I see. Those two are sensing my power and are frightened by it. But I would be wrong to say that these guys are weak. I sense a dormant power in the girl and the power of the phoenix coming from the boy."

Those words shook Ziden back to reality as he turned to Youmu. He grabbed her hand and stared into her Exsphere. " Well I'll be..." Ziden muttered this as Youmu looked confused. " Youmu? When you fought against that fake Meta Knight, did you feel a surge of power flow through you and rings of light surrounding you as well?"

Youmu thought back at her rare burst of anger against Dark Meta Knight and how she brutally attacked the man. She had remembered the rings of light surrounding her and the surge of strength she felt while attacking the vile being. " Yes."

" I can't believe it. You achieved Overlimit; a technique that boost the strength and endurence as well as allowing access to the powerful artes known as Mystic Artes." Ziden explained as Youmu strangely understood everything Ziden said. She was a smart girl, but she was very dense to the ways of people. This allowed for people to easily trick her.

" Can I activate this 'Overlimit' at will?"

" Only if the Overlimit bar is filled." Ziden points to her Exsphere as she noticed something new.

On the golden part of the Exsphere ( the Key Crest. Yeah, thought I forgot about that, didja?) there was a black line that looked a bar of some sort.

" How do I fill it?" Youmu asked.

" By giving and recieving damage." Ziden simply said as they turned to the unknown powerhouse.

" I believe that the time for talk is over. I've traveled through the infinite reaches of time and space to face you again, knight." The knight said as Ziden was shocked.

This man had apperently traveled through time, just to fight Meta Knight.

" Ziden. The man you see before you is known as Galacta Knight." Meta Knight said as Ziden's face paled.

" Hmm. Judging from your expression, you know who I am." GK said as Ziden's legs began to shake.

" _No. This can't be! Why? Why did we have to encounter someone this powerful, this early!?"_ Ziden's panic was easily seen by Youmu and Meta Knight. Ziden, normally wouldn't be afraid to fight the legendary warrior that Yukari told him about in stories when he was a child, but he had lost his powers and alot of his weapons.

" Ziden. Don't forget, you have allies to help you in this." Youmu's encouragement brought Ziden back to his senses. So what if Galacta Knight, the man who single handily took out the Outer Gods and was sealed because the Gods feared his power. Ziden's fear was replaced with a sharp grin on his face.

" Be warned, warriors. I have become much stronger since I last fought the Knight and the Star Warrior, so you all had best prepare yourselves." GK summoned a pink lance to his left hand and a white shield that had a pink cross on it.

" Prepare yourselves!" Meta Knight roared as intense music began to play.

**Vs. Galacta Knight ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Ziden made the first move as he jumped over GK and slashed him hard across the back. GK spins around and stabs Ziden in his right shoulder with his lance, causing to clutch it in pain.

Meta Knight performed his Drill Rush attack and drilled into the back of GK. GK kicked Meta Knight away with a powerful kick to the face as Youmu appeared above him.

Youmu slashed GK across the face with a horizontal slash with Roukanken and a follow-up vertical slash with Hakurouken.

Ziden performed a sliding kick that knocked GK upwards as he retaliated by firing several Knight Beams at Meta Knight as Youmu stood in front of him.

" Netherworld Reflection Slash!" Youmu, using Hakurouken, slashed the air in front of her, creating a blue barrier that absorbed the Knight Beams. The Knight Beams spun around in the barrier before flying back at GK at double strength. They exploded against him as he chuckled.

" Not bad girl." GK stated as he placed his shield over his face as the four points on the cross began to glow. An intense barrage of stars flew out from the shield as they rapidly slammed into her reflective shield. Ziden noticed the shield was cracking against the pressure of the attacks as Ziden attacked.

"Lightning Stinger!" Lightning blasted out from Crimson Edge as they pierced through the body of GK, dealing massive damage to him.

GK flew towards the center of the room. He raised his lance to the sky as starry beams shot out from it as it began to move in an clock-like manner.

Seeing how Meta Knight and Youmu could fly, they had no problem dodging the attack. Ziden, however, could not fly and this is what happened.

" Gwaaaaaaaahhh!" Ziden is slammed and dragged along the path as he screamed for Youmu and Meta Knight to help him.

" Rising Falcon!" Youmu dive bombed at GK as she dashed through him using Roukanken as she landed with grace and style.

GK was slammed to the ground by the attack. Ziden was able get up as Galacta Knight used his own version of the Mach Tornado.

Ziden noticed that the tornado was homing in on him. " Ziden! Watch out!" Youmu tried to warn Ziden, but was too late. Ziden sucked into the tornado and then thrown skyward as he shouted something to Youmu.

" Youmu! Finish him off!" Youmu fished around in her pocket and pulled out a freshly unsealed Spellcard.

" Life Ending Sword: Slash of Meditation!" Youmu wraps her sword in light, greatly extending extending its reach as she raised it over her head. " Ittou Ryoudan!" Youmu slices through the powerful knight as powerful energy exploded from his body.

Youmu did not notice that the ground was glowing beneath her and Meta Knight. A large pillar of fire erupted from the ground underneath Meta Knight and Youmu as they were scorched from the attack.

" Alas. I'm afraid that this battle is over, Warrior Ziden." GK said as Ziden felt rage fill his being.

" I refuse to lose! I will win against you!" Ziden exclaimed as he heard a familiar voice in the back of his head.

" _Then summon your power. With it your victory will be assured."_ This was the same voice that was in Ziden's dream back in Rogueport. Ziden held out his left hand as fire formed the weapon that Ziden had in his dream.

The exact same Keyblade that Ziden held in his dream.

" T-t-that weapon! Then that means that you are- Gahhhh!" Ziden had slashed through Galacta Knight as he floated up into the background. " Not bad, Chosen One. Use your power wisely and do not worry about your friends. They will be healed when you leave this realm." Galacta Knight said as he vanished in a burst of light.

They reappeared back on the field next to Kirby's house. Youmu and Meta Knight get back up and noticed that their wounds were gone.

" Ziden. Is that a-" Youmu asked as she pointed the weapon in Ziden's left hand.

" We'll talk about it later." Ziden said as he looked around. Ziden noticed the large being floating over Castle Dedede. " Wait a minute! ISn't that-!?"

" Ziden. Youmu. Let's go!" Meta Knight began to run down the path towards the castle as the large being turned to them and snapped his sharp, clawed finger as they heard a familiar sound.

A large amount of Soldiers, Crescendo, Large Bodies and Snow Lily Heartless surrounded them. And this wasn't a small amount of Heartless either. This was an army amount of Heartless.

Ziden sees this and sheathes Crimson Edge as he places his new Keyblade in his dominant hand. " All right! Let's see what a keyblade can do!" Ziden and Youmu charged forward at the army of Heartless, ready to fight for their lives.

_To Sanae, Reisen and Donald..._

They found themselves on a brick pathway.

**Rainbow Route ( KIrby & The Amazing Mirror)**

" Tch! This is ridiculous! Why do we have to deal with this crap while Reimu and her boytoy gets to go on some alien planet!?" Sanae complained as they walked down the path.

" Hmmm? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of Reimu." Reisen pointed out.

" I'm not jealous, you crazy rabbit!" Sanae continues to walk down the path.

" I hope the others are alright." Donald said as the girls looked confused.

" Did you understand what he said?" Sanae asked.

" He said something about hoping that the others are alright." Reisen answered.

" Well we might as well have a conversation while walking,huh?" Sanae asked as Reisen nodded. Donald just continued walking down that path.

" So Sanae? Why didn't you get into that Milk craze that Ziden caused?" REisen asked.

" Umm? Maybe because I'm already grown enough?" Sanae made a good point. She was definitely more blessed than the other girls. Maybe it's because of her powers to cause miracles. Maybe Kanako and Suwako snuck some sort of godly blessing on her. Who knows?

" But Ziden and Ike said something that seems to be coming true." Reisen looked at Sanae who looked into her eyes before she continued talking. " Ike said that on this journey, we need to get used to the sight of blood and the thought of killing our foes. This adventure is so different from our ones in Gensokyo. There all we did is blast each other with Danmaku and Spellcards. I'd never thought that I would ever have to kill someone in all my life."

" Yes. This is adventure is one we are never going to forget. It was very smart of you guys to come and enlist the help of Lady Eirin. Of course, the only reason that the Princess wanted to tag along was because of Ziden. I just hope that in the event that Lady Kaguya and Mokou end up landing on a world, Ziden will be able to stop them from fighting." Reisen sighed as she remembered Ziden's relationship with the two immortals._ " Even though I will never admit it to my master's face, but what she did by tricking Ziden into fighting Mokou was beyond cruel. It was downright evil. Forcing two lovers and best friends into killing each other. I can still hear Mokou crying in pure rage. What's worst is that Ziden doesn't fully remember his relationship with Mokou. *shudders* I remember that episode of his anime when he raged out on some criminals tore them limb from gory limb. If he regains his memories, will he do the same to us?"_

" Hello? Dreamland to Reisen?" Sanae tapped her knuckles on Reisen's forehead, similar to knocking on a door.

" Huh? Oh. I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." Reisen as they felt a chill run over them.

They look up and saw a being in a purple cloak floating ahead of them. He had purple hands with claw like nails. His purple head with yellow eyes had a helmet that had two eyeholes above his eye and 5 golden horns coming out the top of it.

Most notable about this creature was the two golden rimmed, rectangular mirrors floating around him.

" Hey! Who are you!?" Donald rudely asked.

" I am the future ruler of this world. You worthless fleas can call me Dark Mind." Dark Mind said as Donald pulled out his staff.

" Oh yeah!? Well you're going have to deal with us first!" Sanae exclaimed as she assumed a battle stance.

" Very well. I shall teach you your place insects!" Dark Mind teleported in front of the trio as they were locked into the 2D plane.

**Dark Mind Phase 2 ( Kirby & The Amazing Mirror)**

" Haaaaahhh!" Dark Mind fired a barrage of red stars. Reisen blasted the stars away with bullet Danmaku.

Sanae ran up an invisible wall and vaulted off the wall with her foot stretched out. Sanae slammed her foot into Dark Mind's face causing him to clutch it in pain.

Donald kept up the damage intake by blasting him with the Thunder spell multiple times. Dark Mind swiped Sanae across the stomach, forcing her away and drawing blood in the process.

" Illusionary Blast!" Reisen fired her laser into the face of Dark Mind, causing to scream in even more pain. After all, it is a laser to the face, so no doubt about the pain he's feeling.

" Grrr!" Dark Mind opened his cloak to reveal a burning red eye that functioned as his body. Reisen saw this, and thanks to years of Kaguya forcing her to play video games with her, and automatically assumed it was a weak spot.

" Mind Explosion!" Reisen fired the rocket bullet straight into the eye orb, dealing intense damage to mirror deity.

" Hi-yah!" Sanae, seeing the amount of damage that Dark Mind took when his eye got struck, follows up with a barrage of kicks and punches starght to the eye.

" Damn you fleas!" Dark Mind threw a bomb at the trio. Donald batted the bomb back at him, exploding with a crapton of force.

" This guy is pathetic! Let's finish him with a spell card!" Reisen pulled out a spellcard with Sanae doing the same.

" Prayer: Charm of Good Commerce!" A large number of amulets flew into the eye of Dark Mind as Reisen prepared the killing blow.

" Charming Look: Disjointed Circular Corona!" Reisen fired enormous rings of lunatic energy that slammed into the weak point of Dark Mind as his body violently exploded in to mirror shards. But little did they know, this will not be the last time we see Dark Mind.

" Hah! Well that was awesome! My spell card was alot more powerful than it was before!" Sanae said as a bright light enveloped them.

They found themselves back outside the cottage as they see Ziden, Youmu and Meta Knight fighting off hordes of Heartless.

" Huh? Our friends are in trouble!" Reisen said while taking pot shots at the Heartless horde.

To Kaguya, Patchouli and Aya...

" I know who you are, you vile trickster!" Kaguya said to the being bouncing on the ball.

" Oh. I didn't know I was famous! I guess there is no reason for to keep up this charade." The small creature jumped into the air as he showed his true form.

His hat was reminiscent of Mirror Kirby. His brown shoes grew in size. He gained two yellow rodlike wings with colorful scales.

" Guys! Get ready for a fight! This freak of nature is Marx, a devilish trickster who got all his power from a wish!" Kaguya exclaimed.

" Aya. Are you sure you're alright to fight?" Patchouli asked.

" " I'm fine. But just to make sure I don't relapse." Aya tucks her wings away and proceeds to fight on the ground.

" Aya! We gotta protect the magician while she's casting, got it!?" Aya nods. " Good! You're going back to hell Marx! Where you belong!" Kaguya said while forming 2 light katanas.

**Marx Battle theme ( Kirby Super Star Ultra)**

Marx lets out a cackle while teleporting around. " Patchouli! If you have any Lightning Magic, use it! Its his weakness!" Kaguya said while trying to pinpoint where Marx will appear next.

Aya saw where he reappeared and shot out several blades of air at Marx whom was unable to dodge the sudden attack.

Blades slashed his face drawing blood as Patchouli casted a spell. Kaguya ran up behind the stunned trickster and performed an rising spin attack that sliced up Marx's back.

" Why you!?" Marx spat out an orb that slammed into the ground, splitting into two ice orbs that went in opposite directions.

Aya, knowing that if she jumped over the attack it would hit Patchouli, stood her ground and kicked the ice orb back into the face of Marx.

He began to glow with a blue light while puffing up his face.

Kaguya jumped over to duo and stood in front of Patchouli to guard her from this brutal attack.

A burst of blue arrrows flew out from his mouth and slammed themselves into the body of Kaguya as blood began to pour from her body and pool on the moving rainbow path.

" Gahhh! Why didn't you die!?" Marx exclaimed as he floated to the top of the screen.

" Spark Wave!" A large ball of electricity formed around Marx. The sphere of lightning began to zap Marx as he cried out in pain from being hit by his weakness.

" Patchouli! I think you should hit him with your brand of magic." Aya said while helping Kaguya pull arrows out of her body.

" Summer Flame!" Patchouli shot out a fast fire ball that slammed into the electrified Marx causing him to be set of fire. He shot up into the sky as 4 green seeds fell to the ground.

The seeds sprouted large thorns that the trio grazed with pure ease.

" Watch out! He going to come out of the ground now!" Just as Kaguya said an electrified shadow appeared underneath Aya and began to follow her.

Aya jumped into the air as Marx flew upwards to slam into her body. Aya, using her Tengu strength, slammed her foot into Marx's face, causing it to cave in around her foot.

" How can this happen!? Nova was supposed to make me all powerful! This is just when Kirby bested me all those years ago!" Marx said as a white light shone off of him.

" Emerald City!" Pillars of green crystals surrounded the girls as Marx finished charging his attack.

Marx fired a powerful white heat beam that slammed into the crystals and effectively...did nothing.

" Time for a double spell card combo!" Aya said while pulling out a spell card as PAtchouli did the same.

" No! I refuse to die again!" Marx screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Fire Metal Sign: St. Elmo's Pillar!" Patchouli summoned an intense pillar of fire that slammed into Marx.

" And for the finishing touch! Whirl Sign: Maple Leaf Fan!" Aya swung her fan creating a large tornado that slammed into the pillar of fire, creating a twister of flames that roasted poor ole Marx alive as he fell down.

" No. I refuse to lose!" Marx tried to split in half to form his powerful black hole but failed miserably.

" Man! I thought our combo attack would have finished him!" Aya said.

" Indeed. " Patchouli said while holding her grimoire to her chest.

" Then I'll finish it!" Kaguya crosses her katanas across her chest. " Ziden's not the only one who can copy cool moves! Oni Giri!" Kaguya dashed through Marx with a cross slash as Marx's body was cleaved into 4 parts as he violently exploded.

The girls left the area as they were back on dreamland as they Yuyuko and her group standing next to them.

" Hey. did you win your fight already?" Aya asked.

" Yep! Mario, Luigi and Goofy did some awesome combo attack to finish off that Dark Nebula guy!" Yuyuko happily said.

" Hmm?" Kaguya looks over the hill and sees Ziden the rest of the group fending off swarms of heartless. " Oh no! My hubbie is in trouble!"

" I'll save you nephew!" Yuyuko charged down the hill with the others following close behind.

Back to Kirby, Sora, Reimu and Marisa...

**Another Dimension ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

After their fight against Landia, Magolor claimed the MAster Crown and flew off into a star shaped portal. Landia forced the group of four onto their backs and chased after Magolor and the Starcutter.

After battling through waves of Heartless and enemies created by Magolor. They found themselves battling the Lor Starcutter with Magolor assisting it.

" Hah! You punks think you can take me on!? Get real!" Magolor said.

The Starcutter fired its wings like Cutter projectiles as the 4 heroes dodged the attack.

" Get ready to go down! I'll handle this ship, ze! You three go after Magolor!" Marisa pulls the broom off her back and jumps off Landia and proceeds to fight along side it. The trio chased after the fleeing Magolor.

" All right, ze! Time for some demolition!" Marisa cracked her knuckles as Landia let out a roar a roar.

The Starcutter fired fired several stars from out its emblem. " So the emblem is the first to go!" Marisa fired several Magic Missile at the emblem piercing through the stars in the process.

The ship fired its wings at Marisa. Landia fired a blazing star that burnt the wings to dust.

" Hah! This ship is nothing!" Marisa grazed the rapid attacks.

The oars shot out from the ship like spears. One of them slashed Marisa across her side.

The sail sucked in large volumes of air while spinning in 360s. Marisa moved in circles to dodge the vacuum attack. " Enough of this! Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa fired her trademark laser attack that swallowed the ship, severely damaging it and stopping it from fighting anymore.

" All right! Time to go help Reimu and the others! What the- Whoa!" Marisa was sucked into one of Yukari's gaps and found herself floating next Yukari.

" Good. At least I got one of you. And a cute little dragon as well!" Yukari petted Landia as they heard the giant figure laughing.

" Doesn't matter how many reenforcements you get, you'll never stop this Nightmare!" Nightmare exclaimed as Yukari, Bowser, Dedede, Marisa and Landia took battle stances.

_Back to the Kirby fight..._

Kirby, Reimu and Sora stared down Magolor while standing on a starry path.

" So! You're still going to try and beat me! How foolish! I shall drown Dreamland in my sorrow!" Magolor exclaimed as Kirby felt a familiar presence coming Magolor.

**Vs. Magolor ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

" Persuasion Needles!" Reimu throws several purple needles that stabbed into the body of Magolor.

Sora, still in his Valor Form with Reimu still holding Star Seeker, slammed keyblade into the skull of Magolor.

Magolor fired several purple balls of energy at the trio. Sora used his Guard ability to block the attack as a loud ringing sound rang out.

Sora noticed him charging up an as a large green triangle was surrounding him. Sora charged forward as Magolor fired a giant ball of energy at Sora. Sora stopped the ball by swinging his keyblade at it like a baseball bat. The ball was pushing Sora back as he applied more force and launched it forward.

Ka booooooommmmmmM!

The ball exploded against Magolor causing him to scream in an demonic voice. Reimu ran at him and stabbed into his chest with the Star Seeker. She began to combo Magolor with stylish attacks as colorful stars rang out with each blow.

" No! You will drown in our despair!" Magolor crossed his arms as an eye formed on his stomach.

" Gross!" Reimu exclaimed as she backflipped away.

" Ragnarok!" Sora fired a stream of orange lasers that pierced through the body of Magolor.

" Graaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Magolor roared while forming a void that threatened to suck them in.

Reimu and Sora back to avoid getting sucked in. Magolor formed a star barrier around himself.

A blue flash appeared as a Super Hothead appeared in front of Kirby. Kirby inhaled it and became Monster Flame Kirby!

Kirby fired a dragons of fire that shattered two parts of the star barrier. A super Waddle Dee appeared next as he absorbed it and became Flare Beam Kirby.

Kirby formed a ball of electricity that slammed into the barrier, destroying two more parts. One part remained as a Super Blade Knight appeared. Kirby absorbed it and became Ultra Sword Kirby!

Kirby sliced through the last barrier part. Kirby caused his blade to go giant and slam it down on Magolor. Magolor blocked the attack by summoning one of the sun glyphs to block the attack.

Sora and Reimu watched in awe at the power struggle. Kirby broke through however and sliced him multiple times before going back to his default sword and making it larger that normal. Kirby cut him with the giant sword, shortly afterwards spinning it above his head.

Magolor's body violently exploded as Magolor returned to normal and fell to the ground injured. The Master Crown floated up to the sky as a white orb emerged from it. The orb had blood-like wings, a halo and a green thorny tail.

" Kirby!" The orb roared as its eye formed.

Its eye had a red iris with blood coming from its eye. " I am Zero! Ruler of the Dark Matter race! I will use this Crown's power to drown Dreamland in sadness and despair!" The Master Crown began to spark. Zero transformed into a copy of Magolor when he used the Master Crown to fight the trio. " Now watch true despair in the making!" Zero began to transform into more fiendish form as the Music changed.

**C-R-O-W-N-E-D ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

Zero's hat now grows to enormous proportions and becomes even more curved at the ends, now resembling a ram's horns. The Master Crown has sprouted golden tentacles that wrap around Zero's horns and head. Zero has a pair of red eyes and an empty white grin on his face that everyonce and a while Zero's trademark red eye appeared in his white mouth. Zero's red, gaseous body reforms itself to become two large wings outlined in blue that are set behind his hat and a pair of smaller ones located at his base. He had arms that had several spiked armbands.

" You will all drown in my darkness!" Zero said while roaring akin to that of a reptile.

" Kirby... Inhale...this." Magolor summoned a Knuckle Joe before he passed out.

" So this freak was possessing Magolor!?" Reimu asked as she gripped Star Seeker harder.

Kirby became Fighter Kirby and hit Zero across the face with a Rising Break, knocking him into the sky. Sora followed up with Ragnarok blasting him with a flurry of orange lasers.

" Die!" Zero summoned a swirling star shaped black hole that tried to suck in the trio.

They escaped the attack as they saw several star shaped portals that appeared in the corners of the screen. Black spikes shot out of them which the trio dodged easily.

" Tch! Time for a spellcard! Treasure Sign: Dancing Yin-Yang Orbs!" Reimu summoned several Yin Yang orbs that bounced rapidly into the body of Zero as he screamed from the pain of holy energy buffeting his body.

" Yeah! Go Reimu!" Sora cheered as Kirby grabbed a bouncing orb, performed a judo throw launching the orb straight into the mouth of Zero.

" Next one! Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" Reimu fired a colorful orb of light into the face of Zero as he roared at them.

" Roar at this you jerk!" Sora slammed his keyblade into the ground, creating pillars of energy that blasted Zero skyward.

" Pooooooyyyyyyyoooooo!" Kirby was glowing with a blue aura. Kirby jumped up into the air in front of Zero. " Vulcan Jab!" Kirby fired a barrage of blue chi bullets into the mouth of Zero, rapidly damaging his eye.

Zero pulled two giant, dark versions of Galaxia and swung them vertically. Sora and Reimu blocked the attack as Kirby rushed in.

" Somersault Kick!" Kirby performed a flip kick to the jaw of Zero.

" Give it up Zero! You can't win!" Sora said.

" I will never give up! Dreamland. All we wanted was friendship, but because of how we looked, we were shunned! Why should they feel the warmth of friendship, when we couldn't? Because of this we came to a conclusion; if we can't feel happiness, NO ONE WILL!"

" Even so, we will stop you! Just because you couldn't make friends doesn't give you the right to take away the happiness of people!" Sora said as Reimu walked up next to him.

" Enough of you both!" Zero fired a giant brown beam with white specks at the duo.

Kirby placed his hands together as energy spiraled into his hands. " Super Force Beam!" Kirby fired a blue spiraling beam that collided with Zero's beam, ensuing in a power struggle.

Zero's beam began to overpower Kirby's as Sora and Reimu sprang into action. They performed a cross slash into the back of Zero throwing off his concentration.

" No!" Zero screamed as Kirby's beam blasted through Zero's and slammed into him full force. " Nooooooooo! My vengeance! CURSE YOU KIIIIIIRRRRRRRBBBBBBBYYYYY!"

Zero was completely engulfed by the attack and was turned to dust from it leaving only the now normal Master Crown. Sora held onto the crown as the three Landia scooped up the trio and took them from the alternate dimension.

**Final Battle EX ( Kirby's Return to Dreamland)**

They were brought back to Dreamland as the two large beams slam into Nightmare. One of the beams was obviously Marisa's Master Spark albeit looking more bigger and more powerful. The other was golden and had a green aura coming from it.

Reimu grabbed Sora's hand and flew to the castle.

" Noooooo! How is this possible!?" Nightmare exploded in massive fiery blast that blew the dark clouds away.

Reimu landed on the roof and saw Ziden wrapped in a golden light with an orange ring glowing behind as the light died down. Ziden's clothes were torn.

MArisa looked like she ran through a blender as did Yukari.

Bowser was unconscious and so was Dedede. Tiff was also there as Kirby ran up to her.

The Crown in Sora's hand shone in a red light as his keyblade let off that bright light. He did the whole song and dance and opened a pathway to another world.

**Sora ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

" Oh Sora! Here." Reimu handed Sora back the Star Seeker. They both had their hands on it as a faint light shimmered across the keyblade ( if you played Birth by Sleep, you know what this means).

" What was that?" Tiff asked.

" We have to go now." Ziden simply said.

" Oh before you go! Meta Knight asked me to give this to you." Tiff handed Ziden a small box. Ziden opened it and saw something familiar. The item was white with red streaks over it. Near the tail end was several colorful feathers.

" This is the Dragoon; One of the Legendary Air Ride machines!" Ziden exclaimed.

" Come on, Ziden. Onto the next World!" Yukari said while grabbing Ziden's arm and pressing some buttons. Kirby jumped onto Ziden's head as they teleported back to the ship.

Magolor looked at his damaged ship while sighing as several Cappies came to help rebuild it. " Thank you for saving me from Zero, Kirby. I hope we meet again in the future."

_Back on the Zeta Dreadnought..._

Ziden was looking into space from the Control Room filled with other Bridge workers. Two new worlds appeared. One was was a planet surrounded by a large green creature. The other was a continent with various castles on it. Most notable was the large tower that was glowing with a golden light. Please note that there is windows in the Control Room.

" Great. More worlds." Ziden said as he yawned. Everyone had scattered themselves among the ship. Well except Meiling and Sakuya as well as Yukari. They were in the control room as well.

" Ziden? Something seems to be on your mind. Tell me about it." Yukari said.

" Well its about that dream I had after Mokou killed me in Dreamland." Ziden told in great detail the dream he had to Yukari. Yukari was deep in thought about something.

" I'll be right back." Yukari disappeared into a gap leaving the trio back in the Control Room.

" Welp. I'm heading heading elsewhere." Ziden got up and looked at Sakuya up and down and all around.

" What's wrong, Master Ziden?" Sakuya asked.

" Nothing. You look cute in your little maid outfit." Ziden snickered as he walked down the hallway.

Sakuya and Meiling followed him. There was a sound ringing through the hallway. It sounds like the wings of a certain destructive vampire child. Ziden turns and sees Flandre hiding quickly behind a corner.

" Hmm? What's Flandre doing following me?" Ziden asked.

" Perhaps she wants to play with you again." Sakuya said as Ziden shivered.

" TAG!" Flandre leapt forward and tackled Ziden into the wall. " You're it!" Flandre touched Ziden's nose before flying off.

" Why you little munchkin!?" Ziden took off after Flandre as Sakuya and Meiling laughed.

The chase went on for a few minutes before Ziden caught her and ended the game. Ziden promised to play more games with her. Ziden went to the TV room and sat on the couch next to Mokou and strangely enough Kaguya. Ziden changed the channel to the news on his world and watched it.

" Honey! I was watching some anime!" Kaguya complained.

" Too bad! I want to see what's going on in my world!" Ziden said as they watched the News Report.

The News Reporter was a gray haired man with shiny white teeth and orange eyes. " Tom Silverhawk here with the 5:00 news. Today in Bellwood, evil genius Dr. Animo was once again taken down by the efforts of Ben 10 otherwise known as Ben Tennyson. This rambunctious hero has time and time again beaten off Alien threats from Earth. The Justice League stated that they didn't like the idea of a child wielding a powerful weapon known as the Omnitrix. But after his actions from dealing with the creature known as Daigon, they have decided not to take action against this young hero. Later in this news cast, I will be joined by Will Harangue and we will have a talk about Ziden Icrim, the Legendary Hero who stopped the Large-Scale Demon Invasion with Ben Tennyson's aid."

" *sigh* Jeez. All they talk about is Ben Tennyson and his handy dandy Alien Watch." Ziden was leaning over to rest his head on Mokou's lap while placing his feet on Kaguya's.

" Ziden? What are you doing on my lap?" Mokou asked.

" Resting my head before we head to the next world." Ziden fell asleep on Mokou as she smirked at Kaguya.

" Humph. I'm actually married to him, so hah!" Kaguya said as Ziden's foot slammed into her gut.

_A few hours later..._

Everyone is led into the teleporter room as Ziden has them pick straws again. The following people are picked for this world.

Utsuho, Nitori, Eirin, Youmu, Yukari, Ike, Meiling, Sakuya and Remilia.

" Oh and before we go, Ziden I have something to tell you. I talked to that man you saw in your dream and I have stopped those Captains from coming after you. Unfortunately, four of them had already left so you may have to fight them. Oh! Why don't you show everyone what you got in Dreamland!"

Ziden held out his hand as his keyblade formed, shocking everyone. Marisa threw a tantrum at Ziden getting a keyblade. Ziden activated the teleporter as they found themselves on a plaza.

Ziden looked around as he saw a youth in a green tunic approaching them.

_Author's Note: Alright! This ends the Kirby Arc! Kirby is the newest member of the team, so only one more team member. Ziden's world contains alot of series you guys are familiar with. And if you're wondering if Ziden's past relationship with Mokou, then keep on reading and find out. There is reason for multiple marriage partners on the Isle of Hope that does make sense, so Ziden is married to Kaguya via the old 'Fine Print' trick. Kaguya is going to have her ditzy/cold personality from the Touhou books I read. It should not be hard to guess what Arc is next, it is my second favorite game series. Welp I got my first review which makes me happy! Keep 'em coming! And also don't worry about this becoming a sappy harem story. This is an action/adventure with large amounts of humor in the mix. Love is there for other purposes for the later stories. Also there is a reason for Ziden getting a keyblade, I didn't give it to him for a random reason. His beginning keyblade is called Hero's Strife and is the first out many keyblades he will receive._

Gensokyo Analysis

Ziden: Alright. So I get interview the Gatekeeper of the SDM, huh?

Meiling: Yep! I can keep any intruder out of my Mistress' Mansion.

Ziden: Yeah, except Marisa apparently.

Meiling: She is a crafty one.

Ziden: Yep. She's tried to steal books from my library, but failed miserably.

Meiling: But I'm always scared that the Mistress is going to fire me.

Ziden: Don't Worry. If you get fired, just come live with me. I could use a Tai Chi instructer in my services.

Meiling: Thanks! Man, you are so nice. I wish Sakuya was as nice as you.

Ziden: She must be hard on you. I mean I'd be hard on you, but I mean that in a different way.

Meiling: Oh? You are a pervert!

Ziden: Oh well! We all can't be perfect!

Meiling: You're lucky I don't mind perverts otherwise you'd be sent flying right now.

Ziden: Pfbt! Yeah Right!

Meiling:...Low Blow: Sky Dragon Kick!

Ziden: GahhhhhhhH! Why...would...you...aim...there!?


	20. A Legend Begins!

_The girls observed the man approaching them. He was wearing a simple green tunic, light brown pants with brown boots. The man had dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. He had a brown belt adorned with several pouches for holding adventuring supplies. He had a sword that had a blue hilt as well as a simple wooden shield._

" Who are you people?" The man asked as Ziden looked confused.

" Umm? What are you talking about, Link? It's us, Ziden, Yukari, Ike!" Ziden said as Link walked up to him and looked at him up and down.

" Sorry, but we've never met before in my life. It is strange that you know my name." Link said as he observed the group.

Yukari walked up to Link and looked at him for a while before walking to Ziden and whispering something in his ear.

" Well I guess we don't know you after all, Link. Everyone introduce yourselves." Everyone gave Link their names and the reason why they are on this world.

" I see. You are trying to open gateways to other worlds in order to save them all from darkness, correct?" Link asked as everyone nodded. " That sounds like a challenge, but so is my quest to save my best friend Zelda."

" Save? Care to give an explanation?" Eirin asked. Link told them everything that happened so far.

" That's some story, dude. Would you mind if we helped you out?" Ziden asked.

" I wouldn't mind, after all, you guys are looking for these gateways. Best way to find them would be to journey with me, but my Loftwing won't be able to carry all of you." Link said as he approached a wooden dock. The group noticed something very important. They noticed that the town that they were in was floating in the sky.

" Don't worry about it, Link. We can fly!" Reimu proved this by floating in the sky as did the other fliers.

Remilia flew over to Ziden. " Psst! Is this world like the Link to the Past game?" She asked.

" Nah. Different game, same mechanics." Ziden simply replied.

" Ooooo! That means Temple exploring and Boss bashing, right?" Remilia sees Ziden nodding.

Sora was talking to Donald and Goofy with a sad look on their face. " So you guys are gonna be in Sanctuary from now on?" Sora said with sadness emanating in his voice.

" Turn that frown upside down! We'll still come to your aid if you call for us! Ziden made these assist cards for you!" Goofy handed Sora several cards with Donald and Goofy's face on them as they disappeared into balls of light.

" Okay! Even if they are in Sanctuary, they can still fight by my side when I need them!" Sora ran over to Link.

" Well. I've already done some shopping for the surface trip, so lets get going shall we?" Link asked.

" Can I carry you, Ziden?" Meiling asked.

" Sorry red head, but I got my ride right here!" Ziden threw the box to the sky as a larger version of the Dragoon appeared ( look up pics of the Dragoon on the Kirby wiki) and floated in the air next to Ziden. He jumped onto it and sat on it Indian style ( legs crossed). " I've got enough room for one more!" Ziden patted his lap as Meiling jumped into his lap with her knee accidently slamming into his crotch.

" Oops! I am so sorry!" Meiling said adjusting herself Ziden's lap.

" I'll carry Sora!" Reimu exclaimed as Sora sweatdropped.

" Yay! We get to start an adventure!" Nitori exclaimed as she ran to the wooden dock.

" Indeed. I am interested in seeing what this world has to offer." Eirin placed her bow on her shoulder.

" _This would be the third world I've went to on my Journey with Master Ziden. I wonder what Yoko and the others are doing right now." _Sakuya thought.

" So, Mister Link? Where are we heading?" Youmu asked.

" To the surface. Follow me!" Link jumped off the dock, falling victim to gravity. Link let out a whistle as a large red bird caught him on its back. The group took flight after him as they followed him.

" So are we just going plunge through the clouds and hit the ground running?" Ziden asked in a high pitched voice. He was obviously still in pain from the accidental crotch shot.

" No. We're going get there via that green column of light." Link said as he steered his Loftwing towards the column of light. Link jumped off of his Loftwing and glided into the pillar of light as everyone followed. They saw a lush green forest as they landed on a grassy cliff.

" Hmm? So the forest is first, huh?" Ziden said as he observed their surroundings. He walked to the edge of the cliff and noticed something something. The grassy pathway spiraled down to circular part that had a stone pedestal with mysterious symbols on the ground around it. Ziden also noticed a temple entrance on the path ahead.

" Guys! Can you feel that!?" Reimu asked as her body shivered.

" This place...it reeks of evil." Yukari said.

" Not just evil, its pure evil." Sakuya added.

" ? What are you guys talking about?" Link asked as a blue flash appeared from his sword and took the form of a armless woman with a crystal blue head, purple and crystal blue sleeves that acted like arms, a purple dress that stopped at her hips and black stockings with greens lines over it.

" Master Link. It appears that some of your new allies can sense the presence of evil." The woman looks over the group before speaking in her machine-like voice. " It appears that 90% of you are shocked by my sudden appearence. You may refer to me as Fi." Fi looked to the temple in the distance. " It seems that some of you have already started walking to the temple."

Reimu looks and sees Ziden, Remilia, Sora and Kirby walking to the ancient looking temple. Utsuho was already at the temple waving at them. Nitori was already running to catch up with them. Reimu flew into the the spiraling chasm as she stared at the mysterious seal.

" _That seal...its weakening with every passing second. Whatever is sealed in there must be powerful beyond belief."_ Reimu thought to herself as they made their way to the temple. They entered it and saw an old lady sitting near a door in the back. The old lady was wearing a red cloak that covered her eyes. Her face was wrinkled beyond belief. She had a ropelike pendulum swinging in front of her.

Sealed Temple ( Skyward Sword)

" Ah. The chosen hero has arrived...and he has friends with him as well." The old woman said.

" Excuse me. Have you seen a blonde haired woman come through here." Link asked.

" Ah yes. A blonde woman did come through here. As fate would have it, she is a chosen one like you. She has gone to the Skyview Temple to purify herself for her journey." The old woman said as Link had a hopeful expression on his face. " But beware of the creatures known as Heartless and Nobodies, they infest the path to the temple, but your allies seem to be well equiped to fight these creatures."

As if on cue, Ziden and Sora summoned their keyblades, causing Fi to appear.

" I see. You two wield the keyblades of legend. With you two helping us, our chances of defeating Heartless and Nobodies increasing to 99.9%." Fi said as Ziden and Sora high fived each other.

" Unyuu? Heartless? Nobody? Are we fighting words?" Utsuho asked.

" Hmm? It seems that your bird friend isn't that bright." The old lady said as Ziden snickered.

" Don't know why you're snickering, Mr. Houraisen." Eirin teased as Ziden glared at her.

" Grrrr! My name is Ziden Icrim! Not Ziden Houraisen or any crap like that!" Ziden exclaimed.

" Ziden Icrim? Ah yes. A woman stopped by here telling me about you." Ziden looked at the old woman.

" A woman? Your wife won't like that." Ike said before he chuckled.

" Should have read that fine print, Master." Sakuya decided to join in the tease feast as well.

" I hate you guys. Can you explain the woman to me?" Ziden walked up the steps and sat down in front of the woman.

" Yes. She had hip length dark blue hair. Pale blue skin. A white sleeveless shirt with no back to it. A blue skirt that went all way to her feet and was sliced open on the side to show off her legs. The woman carried a blue hilted sword with her." The old lady's description of the woman seemed eerily familiar as he pulled out his blue pistol.

" Welp. Sounds like Celsius is here, and she has my sword. Ama-no-Murakamo." Ziden said the name of the sword as Youmu and Eirin approached him.

" Why are you using a ceremonial sword like Ama-no Murakamo for battle?" Ziden looked confused from Eirin's question.

" The hell are you talking about? My sword isn't ceremonial." Ziden said.

" Indeed it is not." A new voice said as everyone minus Ziden, Yukari and Ike looked around for the source of the voice. " Down here, humans." This time the voice spoke with a condescending tone. Ziden lifted up Nosada as it was glowing with a red light.

" Wait a minute. A talking sword? That is so cool!" Nitori said as drooled at the sight of the sword.

" Of course I can talk, you useless buffoons. I do not like that my sister was called a ceremonial sword, so I demand that you take that comment back before I roast the flesh from your bones!" Nosada, while awing the girls, was effectively pissing them off at the same time. Remilia walked up to the sword and pulled out the vampire card.

" I don't know who exactly this flaming toothpick is calling a buffoon but he had better check his tone before he gets smashed into fiery pieces!" Remilia puffed up her chest to size up the sword.

" Enough Nosada! We both know you wouldn't be acting this way with Murakamo here, so zip it before I throw you to the wolves." Nosada grew silent under Ziden's threat.

" Ziden's sword isn't the same sword that you are thinking about, Eirin. It's merely that the fact that she picked the same name as the Sword of Heaven, Kusanagi or Ama-no-Murakamo." Yukari stated.

" I see." Eirin said as Utsuho still looked confused.

" Man! I wish Orin was here so she can help explain things to me, but she has to help with the reactor while I'm gone." Utsuho feels Ziden patting her head.

" Come on guys. We have a temple to explore." Sakuya said as she opened the large stone door that was to the right of the old lady. Everyone followed Sakuya through the door as they found them on a small raised platform.

**Faron Woods ( Skyward Sword)**

" Jeez Sakuya! Can't you wait?!" Meiling complained as Sakuya shot her a glare that could melt steel.

" I agree with Sakuya! If we hurry we can catch up with this Celsius woman and Zelda!" Remilia said as she flew into the small clearing.

" So what do we just head to this temple and find this Zelda woman?" Meiling asked.

" Please Meiling. It is never that simple." Ziden said before he walked off the cliff and began walking to the small clearing.

" Can someone explain to me what's going on with this sword business?" Utsuho asked, flapping her wings frantically.

" *sigh* Here. Satori had one of the kappas working the furnace make this for you in case you get confused." Yukari handed Utsuho a remote with a single red button on it.

" Where do I put this? I don't have pockets." Utsuho said as Nitori took the device and placed into one of her many pockets.

" Come on guys! Time to do some forest exploring, ze!" Marisa entered the clearing as Link thought to himself while he walked to the clearing with everyone else.

" _These people are strange, but I bet my journey will be easier with them at my side!"_ Link thought as he stopped and stared at the creature observing a bird statue.

The creature was a large rocky creature all Zelda fans should know by heart. He had a backpack that mountain climbers would wear with a large map resting on top of it. " How fascinating! This must be a part of the Sky civilization!" The Goron exclaimed.

" Hey Ziden? Isn't that a Goron?" Remilia asked.

" Hey it is! So cool!" Ziden said as he ran up to the Goron.

" Hmm? Oh! A human! Its been a while since I've seen one of your kind! I am Gorko, a traveling archaeologist that seeks to uncover the mysteries of this world." Gorko said while striking a pose with light spiraling behind him. Everyone sweatdropped from the sight of this.

" Except I don't remember Gorons being this eccentric." Ziden said while twirling one of the spikes in his hair.

" Wow. These guys look like they would be good at Sumo Wrestling!" Nitori exclaimed.

" I remember having to Sumo Wrestle one of these guys. Not fun!" Ziden said while rubbing his chest.

" I remember how they sent you flying!" Yukari said.

" Oh! You've Sumo Wrestled with a Goron, huh? I'm surprised that you are able to do so! We Gorons are quite strong!" Gorko proclaimed.

" Um guys? Sorry to interrupt this fun little conversation but who is that?" Sakuya points to a blue woman sitting in front of a pillar of ice that was blocking the pathway to the forest.

" About time you got here, hero." The woman said as she walked towards Ziden.

" Uhh? Is anyone else here getting Deja vu from this?" Sora asked as everyone nodded.

" Just like how Mokou first encountered us." Reimu stated.

" Oh no. Is Ziden about get his kicked again, ze?" Marisa taunted.

" Please! I obviously kicked her ass and Dante's ass, didn't I Sakuya?" Ziden asked.

" Yep. You showed them a graceful defeat, Master Ziden." Sakuya simply stated.

" *cough* Kiss ass *cough*." Marisa sees Sakuya glaring at her.

" Anyway, how are you Celsius and why are you blocking our path?" Ziden asked as Celsius let out a breath of cold air.

" Simply to test your skills. There is an opponent I want you to face ." Celsius clapped her hands as a Gate appeared in the middle of the clearing.

" What the-! She summoned a Gate!? How?!" Eirin asked.

" Well when powerful opponent challenge me to fight or want me to face something, they are given the ability to summon a Gate via Henry's power." Ziden explained.

" If you win against this opponent, I'll let you pass and give you your sword back." Celsius said.

" And if he loses?" Remilia asked.

" I'll kill him. As simple as that." Celsius coldly replied.

Sakuya was about impale the ice girl with knives before Ziden stopped her. Ziden ran to the Gate and leapt into it.

Ziden found himself standing in a dark forest as he saw a single beam of light coming from behind him.

" What is that!?" Ziden asked as he drew out Crimson Edge.

Everyone heard a loud train whistle as they saw an old fashioned Steam Train barreling at Ziden. This train was known as the Phantom Train, a train that ferries souls to the afterlife.

" I shall your cursed soul to the abyss!" The Phantom Train exclaimed as Ziden rolled out the way and jumped onto the train. Ziden climbed to the top of the train and saw a stereotypical Grim Reaper waiting for him.

" I'll take a guess and say you're the spirit of this cursed train." Ziden said as he rested his sword on his shoulder ( his sword stance).

" Indeed I am! Your soul is mine!" The Phantom Train exclaimed.

" Sorry! But I've already got two people who have claim to my soul and they do a good job at protecting it!" Ziden referred to Komachi and the Yama before cracking his neck. " Bring it!"

**The Decisive Battle ( Final Fantasy 6)**

The Reaper dashed at Ziden while spinning his scythe like a fan. Ziden dodged the attack by rolling to the side and fired a stream of fire at the Reaper setting it ablaze.

" Eat foot, specter!" Ziden slammed his foot into the face of the Reaper knocking him away before he recovered from the attack.

" Blizzard!" The Reaper launched a small chunk of ice at Ziden who simply bent backwards to dodge the attack.

Ziden dashed towards the Reaper and hits him with a strong roundhouse kick to the face. Ziden followed up with a flip kick that knocked him on his back. Ziden raised his foot high into the air and slammed it down only for the Reaper to roll out of the way. Ziden's foot created a small crater on the top of the train as it let out a whistle to signify pain.

" Tch! Is this all you got!? The music is going to waste here, man!" Ziden complain while drawing out Crimson Edge.

" Then let me show what I can truly do!" The Reaper slammed his scythe into the train, creating a wave of pink energy to slam into Ziden's chest and blast him backwards.

Several Soldier and Red Nocturne Heartless appeared to aid the Reaper. Ziden dashed forward while fire was wrapping around his sword. " Dragon Bursting Impact!" Ziden slammed Crimson Edge into the train, creating large pillars of fire that blasted the Reaper and the Heartless skyward. Ziden waited until the Reaper was getting close and dashed towards him faster than the eye could perceive and shot a point blank sword wave into the back of the Reaper as he cried out in pain.

The sword wave caused an explosion on top of the train, effectively destroying the Reaper.

" Guess thats it then." Ziden waited for a second as a question mark appeared above his head. " Why am I still here?"

" Because you have not stopped me!" The Phantom Train roared while shaking violently. The violent shaking knocked Ziden off the top of train and next to the train.

" Master Ziden! Use your speed to keep up with the train and launch attacks to defeat it!" Sakuya yelled as Ziden began to run alongside the train.

Ziden checked the amount of health that the train had. " Huh? Only four bars? Piece of cake!"

The Phantom Train fired several colorful beams out at Ziden as he struggled to dodge the attack. Ziden fired sword wave after sword wave into the body of the train. Ziden followed up with a jump kick and five successive punchs that dented up the armor of the Train.

" Wheel!" The Phantom Train fired a wheel at Ziden. The wheel cracked against his skull causing blood to pour over his face.

" Alright! Time to end this!" Ziden hits the Phantom Train with the Burning Lancer attack, melting a part of the train. " Suplex!" Ziden went to the front of the train and lifted it up before slamming it down. A bright light enveloped the Train as Ziden was brought back to his allies.

**Faron Woods ( Skyward Sword)**

" Ziden! You did it!" Meiling ran up and grabbed Ziden in a strong hug. Ziden felt some one glaring at him as he looked at Eirin. He knew why she was staring at him. Ziden decided to push his luck. Ziden returned Meiling's hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. " Eh? Ziden? What are you-Mmph!" Ziden kissed Meiling as everyone's jaw dropped.

Eirin had a tick mark on her temple. Ziden, deciding to see how Eirin would react, slid his hand down a few inches as Meiling face turned red but didn't seem to mind. Ike immediately covered Sora's eyes, seeing as how Sora was a bit to young for this kind of action.

Ziden broke the kiss as a strand of saliva appeared from their lips.

" Ziden Icrim. I know you did not just do that, to a woman that isn't your wife!?" Eirin had her bow aimed at Ziden's skull.

"Ooooooooooh! How fascinating!" Gorok said while observing the now activated Bird statue.

" Hmmm? Did you guys do something while we were talking?" Link asked.

" Nope!" Ziden simply said.

" Well it looks like you won, hero. Here." Celsius throws Ziden his ice katana as she throws a card to Nitori. At the same time this happened, a card floated down into Youmu's hand that read 'Doomtrain'.

" Are you two done swapping saliva yet!?" Reimu asked.

" Y-y-y-yes! Lets get going!" Meiling ran to the forest entrance as Everyone followed.

They proceded to wander through the forest aimlessly while Link was using his sword to track Zelda. Marisa was trying to take the quite large mushrooms in the forest but was stopped by Reimu.

They continued on their path as they encountered a large Tanuki like creature that gave Link a slingshot that will help them reach the temple. They reached and entered the Skyview Temple.

Skyview Temple ( Skyward Sword)

" Well. This is the first temple huh?" Remilia looked around and saw some stairs descending downwards.

" Well Sora. Time to bust up some freaks in this place!" Ziden exclaimed while walking down the stairs.

They walked down the stair while slicing through several large spider webs. Ziden noticed how close Meiling was to him as they walked through a door Link opened.

The room itself was a 2 floor room with the bottom half looking like it could be filled with water, which it was. They noticed that the room a had three doors with the one directly across from them locked.

" Alright! We should go and explore this temple!" Remilia said as Sora approached the door and unlocked it. " No! We have to explore the temple and find treasures!"

" Calm down! Its just the first temple. It shouldn't take long to explore this place anyway!" Ziden said while prying himself from Meiling's grip.

They entered the door as they see a dome like building in the middle of the room. They entered the room and saw that the door closed and locked behind them.

They see a skeleton wielding two large swords standing in front of them. Everyone got ready to fight this creature as Link stepped forward.

" I will face this creature alone." Link drew his sword and shield while approaching the Stalfos.

Stalfos Battle ( Skyward Sword)

The Stalfos charged at Link while swinging his swords frantically trying to hit the agile Skyloftian. Link countered with a strong horizontal slice that knocked the Stalfos backwards.

" Hi-yahhhh!" Link followed up with a jumping slash which the Stalfos blocked with his swords. Link performed a multitude of thrust attacks that the Stalfos struggled to dodge.

" Spin Attack!" Link spun in a circle, slicing the Stalfos across his bony chest. The Stalfos slammed his swords downward into the shield of Link as a loud crack was heard.

" Tch!" Link jumped back and raised his sword to the sky as a blue light traveled down the blade, covering it with a blue light. " Goddess Strike!" Link fired a blue sword beam at the Stalfos slicing it in half as it exploded into a dark mist that resembled a skull. Two treasure chests appeared in the room. One was much more decorated than the other one.

SkyView Temple ( Skyward Sword)

" Oooooh! Treasure, ze!" Marisa saw Link walking a treasure and opened it. Some music was playing while he was opening it, he pulled out a mechanical beetle while striking a pose. Remilia raced to the other chest and opened it while taking out a puzzle piece-like key also doing the same pose as Link.

" What the- Wait a sec!" Ziden reached into his pocket and threw something at Marisa who caught it.

" Marisa found a rock!" A mysterious voice rang out around them.

Marisa was also doing the pose as well.

" It seems that this world has a mysterious magic that seems to be affecting us into doing a pose when we receive an item." Eirin explains as Link walked over.

" Lets go guys. I think we should keep moving." Nitori said as she ripped the bars off the door and opened it.

They proceeded to walk to a another door and entered it as they saw a tightrope and a large door adorned with a fancy lock. THey decided to fly across the ravine and land in front of the door.

" Okay. This is the boss door. Some sort of powerful Monster is going to be behind here. But of course this is the first temple, so it should be easy." Ziden explained.

" Heh! I'm not scared! I'll just blow him or her up!" Utsuho bragged.

" Whatever birdbrain." Sakuya said as she stood next to Ziden along with Meiling.

" So? How do we open it? I don't think my Keyblade will open it." Sora said.

" Nor will mine." Ziden added.

" What about that thing that Remilia found in that fancy chest?" Mario asked as Kirby jumped onto his head.

" Time to work!" Remilia lifted the key as it grew bigger. Remilia proceeded to attempted to rotate the key to try and fit it into the hole. This went on for a few minutes until Eirin gently pushed her out of the way and in a matter of seconds the key entered the lock. The door opened as they entered the room.

The room was circular ( As most Boss Rooms are) and there was a golden door with a familiar symbol on it. There was a man in the room trying to force the door open with dark magic. He was a tall and slender man with albino hair and grey skin. He was wearing a red mantle and a white bodysuit that was decorated with diamond patterns.

" Hmmm? Ahh! It appears I have guests." The man turned to the group as they felt a dark power emanating from this man.

" Who are you?" Ike asked.

" Ah! You must be those heroes that man told me about! No matter. My name is Ghirahim, Demon Lord." Ghirahim said as he bowed.

**Ghirahim's Theme ( Skyward Sword)**

" A Demon Lord. That would explain this powerful aura in this room." Ziden said while frowning.

" I am so frustrated! We were so close in catching that infernal woman. But then..." The room began to shake as he angrily looked at his fingers. " Those useless fools! I need to vent my anger on someone! YOU!" Ghirahim points to Link as he stepped forward with his sword and shield drawn.

" I can take this guy alone! Besides, this guy tried to kidnap Zelda!" Link tightened his grip on his weapons.

" So you know the girl, huh? That's wonderful! When I capture her, I'll make and tell you how I killed you. Slowly and Painfully!" Ghirahim's mantle disappeared into black particles.

**Ghirahim Battle ( Skyward Sword)**

Link attempted to hit Ghirahim with a diagonal cut only for him to dodge very easily. Ghirahim hits Link across the face with the back of his hand, causing him to spin and fall to the ground.

" He may need help in this fight. Demons that are ranked in the Demon Lord class are very strong.' Ziden said while rubbing his jaw. Eirin had punched him earlier for disrespecting Kaguya by kissing Meiling like he did. " Sakuya! Keep your knives and stopwatch ready for when and if he falls in this fight!"

" Yes Master Ziden!" Sakuya had her items prepared.

Link began to swing his sword wildly at Demon Lord who simply moved side to side to dodge the wild attack. Ghirahim came at Link with a roundhouse kick. Link countered the attack with a well shield blow, leaving the Demon Lord wide open to attack..

Link hits Ghirahim with a flurry of attacks as he teleported away. Ghirahim reappeared a far bit away from Link.

**Snaaaaaaapppppp!**

Several magic black diamonds appeared in a horizontal row in front of Ghirahim before he commanded them to fly forward. Link slashed the attack away as Ghirahim reappeared behind Link and punched him hard in the spine causing him to keel over and cough up blood.

" What's the matter, sky boy? Can't handle a demon?" Ghirahim circled around Link while crouching. Ghirahim grabbed Link by his jaw. " What are you going to do now, sky boy?" Link prompt ly spat in the face of the Demon Lord. " WHY DIGUSTING LITTLE INSECT!?" Ghirahim punched Link hard in the face, sending him into the wall.

" _Master Link. You will not be able to win against this powerful with your current level of skill. You should trained more before descending to the Surface. Your friends maybe strong enough to fight this Demon Lord. Their chance of Victory is 79% while ours was 23%."_ Fi said to Link as he coughed up more blood.

Ghirahim dashed forward with a punch only only to be intercepted by Meiling. " Try me, you vile woman!" Ghirahim threw a punch at Meiling. Meiling let the fist slide past her shoulder and slammed a chi infused fist into his sternum causing him to fly back.

" Heh! Didn't expect that did you?!" Meiling said while cracking her knuckes.

" You're not human!? Why would a fellow demon side with a bunch of humans like them?!" Ghirahim asked with rage in his voice.

" I'm not a Demon! I'm a Youkai that loves her friends! Some more than others!" Meiling looked over at Ziden who was playing Go Fish with Yukari and Luigi with Kirby sitting Yukari's lap.

" LOVE!? You would stay with these people because you love them!? Very well! I show you how I 'love' these humans when color this place red with their blood and organs!" Ghirahim summoned a black sword and licked his lips with his long tongue.

" Stay back, Meiling!" Eirin summoned a magic arrow and fired it into the chest of Ghirahim , blasting him back a few feet.

Sora, now in his Valor Form, charged at Ghirahim. " What the- The Keyblade!?" Sora hits Ghirahim with a strong horizontal slice knocked Ghirahim down as he teleported away.

He reappeared behind Meiling and slashed her hard across the back causing blood to spray out. " KyaaaaahhhHH!" Meiling flew forward from the momentum of the attack as Remilia caught her.

" How dare you hurt my Gate Keeper!?" Remilia summoned several red circles to appear next to her. " Demon Lord Walk!" Remilia tackled Ghirahim at a lightning fast speed, knocking him away. " Servant Flier!" Several red bats fly into the body of Ghirahim, buffeting him as Sakuya delivered several strong kicks to the face with a mysterious white aura surrounding them.

Nitori had several mechanical arms coming out from her backpack that grabbed Ghirahim and slammed him into the ceiling as he fell to the ground.

He gets back up, still willing to fight the group. " Humph! I underestimated you guys. Time for me to step things up!"

SNAAAAAPPPPP!

A multitude of black diamonds flew out from around him. Utsuho fired several balls of energy ate the diamonds and tried to slam into his body. Ghirahim dodged with ease as he saw Youmu and Ike coming at him. " Nyyaaaaarrrg!" Ghirahim moved at fast speeds towards the duo at fast speeds. He slices Youmu hard across the chest slamming her hard into the wall. He also delivered a swift kick to the chest Ike knocking him across the room.

" Tch! Vampire Claw!" Remilia flies towards Ghirahim and slashes him with her claws as he flipped backwards.

" Enough of this! Time to finish thi-... Tch! I've spent enough time venting on you worthless Youkai and Humans. Know this, the next time you interfere with me, I'll end your lives! Especially you, Sky Boy! Wielder of Keyblade! And you, Demon Hunter!" Ghirahim pointed to Link, Sora and Ziden respectively before he disappeared into black particles. Everyone carried their injured comrades into the next which was a spring with a blue emblem that Link struck with a Goddess Strike. Fi came out and performed a dance while telling everyone where to go next.

It seems that Zelda purified herself in the springs here and made her way to the Spring at Eldin Volcano. Ziden teleported everyone back to Skyloft so they could heal themselves. Youmu and Ike decide to train Link into becoming stronger for his journey. Sora and Reimu decided to hang out together...ALONE. Marisa decided relax in her room. Eirin was treating Meiling's wound to prevent it from becoming infected. Ziden was forced by Kaguya to spent the day with her after that incident with Meiling. Everyone else was in their rooms resting.

Skyloft ( Skyward Sword)

" I cannot believe you did that!?" Kaguya was still yelling at Ziden whom was lying down next to her in the bed.

" Whatever! Sheesh! I said I'd give you that treatment sometime in the future, so calm your self woman." Ziden said while trying to sleep. He feels Kaguya snuggling up to him as Mokou growling at him in his head.

" You'd better. Eirin's pretty mad at you, so watch what you eat~!" Kaguya laid herself on top of Ziden's body and swiftly fell asleep.

Ziden feels her grab him in a tight hug, preventing him from escaping. Mokou appeared on Ziden's shoulder, looking at him with a look of jealously. "What?"

" You womanizer." Mokou simply said while resting on his shoulder.

" What? Jealous I didn't touch you like that?" Mokou responded by punching Ziden in a tooth.

" Freakin' Perv!" Mokou roars as her facce turned red.

" Yet you still love being around me though! Is Patchouli jealous too?"

" Nope." Ziden turned his head to a full sized Patchouli reading a book next to him. Mokou decides to become full sized as well and both wrapped their arms around Ziden.

" _Hmmm? This is...new. Never had 4 girls coming at me at once though."_ Ziden thought as he heard soft snoring coming from Patchouli and Mokou. " Let us see where the Dream world takes me this time."

Ziden drifts into a deep sleep.

_On another planet..._

One of the Rulers of Darkness was talking to a man wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt underneath it. The man had spiky black hair and goofy outlook on life.

The ruler of Darkness was a man wearing a suit with a police emblem and black hair that showed that the man just got out of bed. This was Ruler 12.

" So let me get this straight; This guy you want me to fight is some evil being bent on destroying the universe!?" The man asked.

" Eheheheh~! Yep! I know where he will go next. There is a tournament in a place called Unova, so no doubt he will appear there, Mister Goku." Ruler 12 said while handing him a card.

" So then I'll just head to this Unova place and wait for him with my friends waiting for him!" Goku said with a serious face. " But if I may ask, what's your name anyway?"

" If you must know, it's Tohru Adachi!" Adachi said before disappearing in a puff of white mist.

Back to the real world...

Ziden woke up with a startle and knocked Kaguya off of him and onto Mokou. Kaguya feels her hand grab something soft as she opens her eyes and sees Mokou's emotionless face staring at her.

A few seconds later...

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Ziden made his way outside and saw Reimu and Sora walking and talking to each other with the former having faint blush on her face. Ziden still remembers his dream as he walked to the plaza, ready to hit next temple. Ziden pulls his Ifrit Summon Card and stares at it for a while before putting it away.

Everyone gathered at the Plaza as Link pointed at the pillar of red light before jumping onto his Loftwing. Everyone took flight as Reimu decided to ask a good question.

" That man, Ghirahim, he refered to himself as a Demon Lord. Do demons really rank themselves like that?"

" Yes. In demonic circles, Demons rank theirselves according to their level of strength. It ranks from weakest to strongest; Demon-Demon Lord-Demon King-Archdemon-Demon God-Overlord-Tyrant Overlord-Supreme Overlord. Even though you guys are strong, I'm never going to let you guys any Demons classifed as Overlord and above. They are too strong for you guys. Only professional Demon Hunters like me or Dante could take on an Overlord." Ziden said Dante's name with a strain as if his very name was venom to Ziden's tongue. Remilia flew up close to Ziden and talked in a low tone.

" I see. Then would be-"

" At Demon King class with the level of strength I've from you so far, although you'd be ranked higher if you were a nateral born Vampire instead of one that was once Human but was drained by a Vampire." Ziden's words brought shock to Remilia. How did he know that about her. ( This will explained more later.) " Don't worry, it'll be our little secret, 'kay?"

" Fine. But if you tell a soul, I'll have Patchouli trap you in a bubble of water for a month!" Remilia said as Ziden cringed at the thought.

They approached the pillar of light as they dived into it, ready to explore new lands.

Author's Note: Yep shorter chapter this time. Welcome to the Zelda Arc that follows the storyline of Skyward Sword albeit with some twists from yours truly. Several summons and a surprise character will appear during this Arc. Also from now on, I'm starting a Trivia section to explain certain things like references and Bosses.

Trivia:

1. Phantom Train is from Final fantasy 6 ( Which is my Favorite handheld RPG besides the Pokemon games). That boss is infamous for the fact that you can Suplex the Boss even though most large enemies and Bosses can't be Suplexed.

2. Doomtrain is a summon from Final Fantasy 8 that is HELL to obtain because you have to beat 10 of the worst enemies in the series ( Malboros! Dun Dun Duuuunnn!). I gave it Youmu because it is a ghost train and she is half ghost. Yukari would make more sense but the coin landed on heads which was Youmu.

3. Tohru Adachi is from the Persona series. Look him up at your own risk.

4. Dragonball Z is the final shonen Jump anime I picked and I revealed a world and its concept.

Gensokyo Analysis

Ziden: If it isn't my favorite student, Silvia!

Sakuya: Can you stop calling me by real name? I much prefer Sakuya now.

Ziden: Sure. I don't need to ask what you can do, do I?

Sakuya: No you don't Master Ziden.

Ziden: *sigh* Why do you keep calling me 'Master'? You know that annoys me.

Sakuya: But, you're my Teacher! I have to refer to you as Master Ziden or Ziden-Senpai. Otherwise I'm being rude.

Ziden:*snorts* Yeah right! You were rude for the 13 years I knew you! If Yoko hadn't taught you how to act like a proper lady, you still be acting like a ruffian!

Sakuya:... Nuh-uh!

Ziden: Uh-Huh!

Sakuya: Don't make me stab you Master.

Ziden: Whatever? Have you been doing your training for the 13 years we've been apart?

Sakuya: Yeah. Even if Patchouli put a spell on me so that I'd slowly forget you, I still continued my training to properly use Temporal Energy in my fights.

Ziden: Good, my fine bodied student! I'm glad you don't use pads anymore! *stabbed rapidly by a bunch of knives*

Sakuya: Good to see you can still piss me off Master~.


	21. Stuck between a Rock and a Scorpion!

**This Chapter is going to contain 2 temples, some backstory to Ziden losing his powers and weapons, and spoilers for Skyward Sword. You have been warned!**

They proceeded to dive down to the ground as they found themselves in a very hot locale with rocks and lava everywhere.

" This Volcanic Region is known as the Eldin Volcano. This place will be filled with fiery enemies and lava, so please be prepared." Fi explained before disappearing.

**Eldin Volcano ( Skyward Sword)** Note: I love this theme! It fits the mountain theme very well.

" Oh. My. Gods! It's so hot, ze!" Marisa began to sweat from the heat.

"*pant pant* My gods! I think I'm going to melt from this heat!" Reimu said while fanning herself.

" I don't like this place. Too much heat, not enough shade." Remilia complained.

" We could dehydrate from this heat." Eirin said while wiping sweat from her brow.

" Screw exploring and lets just fly to the top!" Nitori said.

" You guys can head up there by flying. Me and Link are going to do this the old fashioned way." Ziden said. Ziden does not seem to be affected by the extreme heat. The group excluding Link and Ziden began to fly to the top of the Mountain as they walked their way to the top.

Ziden aand Link made their way to the top while fighting off various monsters as they made their way into a mountain filled with creatures known as Mogmas, creatures that resemble moles in humanoid form.

" So? These red creatures are in here?" Link asked as Mogma nodded his head.

" Alright then! Lets take 'em out and catch up with the others!" Ziden said with enthusiasm.

They entered a blue cavern with various raised platform, perfect for archers and snipers.

**Dooooooooooot Dooooooooooooot**

They hear a horn blow as they see a large number of red Goblin-like creatures charging at them with machetes. Ziden and Link drew their swords while charing at the creatures known as Bokoblins.

Ziden ducked a knife swing and swung his sword upwards slicing the the Bokoblin in half while getting covered in blood. Ziden jumped into the air and dived bombed while slashing wildly, somehow taking out a number of Bokoblins.

Link began to use his training with Ike and Youmu and began to slash through the Bokoblins as if they were paper. By focusing on his foes and keeping a calm mind, he was able to defeat the Bokoblins without taking damage.

However they were unaware of the archers taking aim at them. They unleashed their arrows onto Link and Ziden, stabbing their bodies multiple times, killing them instantly...Just kidding! Several silver knives and energy balls slammed into the archers' skulls, causing them to explode violently.

Ziden blocks a machete chop while looking at the two new combatants, Sakuya and Utsuho. " My my. I didn't even sense you following us." Ziden knocked the blade away and slammed his sword into the skull of the Bokoblin.

Sakuya flipped into the air while throwing her knives into the walls. They ricocheted off the walls and began to slice apart the other Bokoblins.

Utsuho pointed her arm cannon at some Bokoblins while charging up a ball of energy. She releases the ball as it slammed into the chest of them while releasing a shock wave that blasted them into the wall.

" _Huh? Her arm cannon works like Samus's...but why do I get such a bad vibe from it?"_ Ziden thought while roundhousing a Bokoblin in the crotch. ( I'm sure it's possible to do this!)

Link saw the Bokoblin Leader and charged at him. Link performed a rising spin attack that blasted the Leader skyward and dead. The Mogma thanked Link by giving him special gloves that allow him to dig holes ( So useful!). They continued their ascent up this fiery mountain of doom!

They encountered a strange woman dressed in black telling them to hurry up and rescue Zelda. They made their way to the temple as they regrouped and entered the temple.

**Earth Temple ( Skyward Sword)**

" Great. There's lava in here too!" Sora complained about the heat of the area.

" Guys. I think we are going to need to do some flying in this place. Man! That lava looks so nice!" Ziden said while dipping his hand in the lava, shocking the group.

" Oh! I think I know why I feel so comfortable around you! You and I must be the same species!" Utsuho said as everyone fell down.

" Umm? Sorry kid, but I'm human. Not a Tengu like you." Ziden said as everyone looked at him with a strange look.

" Unyuu~?" Utsuho looked confused.

" I had a Phoenix once, so thats probably why you feel so comfortable around me." Ziden looked at Crimson Edge while mentioning the Phoenix, Blazette. Yukari noticed Ziden staring at his sword. Unlike most people, Yukari knew what happened to Blazette after Ziden detached her from his body. She still has a hatred for her ruining Ziden's innocence like that.

" Did you think this whole time, that Utsuho was a Tengu?" Nitori asked as Ziden nodded.

" She's a Hell Raven, Ziden." Yukari said as Ziden looked confused.

" You don't know what a Hell Raven is? Hah! Some Demon Hunter, ze!" Marisa laughed before Reimu kicked her in the shin.

" Tch! Please girl! I've written books on classifying Demons and Monsters, so you shut your damn face!" Ziden said angrily, scaring Marisa. " I've given Eirin, Patchouli and Yukari one of them each, mainly because of their high intelligence."

" Oh! So thats why I like being around you! You have a Phoenix with you! All birds respect and pra...prai...love the divine elemental birds!" Utsuho grabbed Ziden into a backbreaking hug.

Eirin had to pry Ziden from her grip due to Ziden's arms being down. They decide to proceed through the temple as quickly as they could. Various puzzles blocked their path, but due Remilia's experience with the dungeons of the Zeldaverse, she solved the puzzles very easily. Of course they weren't expecting to face off against lizard people.

They found themselves fighting two lizard people with a large stone gauntlet and a spike ball tail. These are Lizalfos, a powerful enemy of the Zeldaverse.

Link and Ike decided to take on this reptilian duo by themselves with everyone else observing the fight.

" Do you think Link cn handle this? He did get his ass kicked by that Demon Lord pretty bad." Reimu said as Youmu approached her.

" He can win this and future fights after the training me and Sir Ike put him through." Youmu stated while crossing her arms.

" That's strange! I thought that Link was supposed to be a seasoned warrior?" Yukari thought aloud.

" I thought so too. After all, he is the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses of Hyrule." Ziden stated while twirling his hair spikes.

" Hi-yahhh!" Link performs his trademark jumping slash at the Lizalfos who jumped right to dodge the attack. Lizalfos threw a fist at him, Link blocked it with his Iron shield, stunning the Lizalfos. Link thrusted his sword rapidly into the chest of the Lizalfos, drawing blood.

Now the Lizalfos did something that surprised Ziden. The Lizalfos countered with a rising uppercut that knocked Link into the sky. Ziden's jaw dropped at the sight of this as it reminded him of a certain wandering warrior who doesn't wear shoes...odd.

" That. Is. Bullshit!" Ziden said, outraged at this.

" Indeed. To think that the Lizalfos learned how to do the Shoryuken. Impressive." Meiling said as Ziden and Yukari looked at her.

" How do you about the Shoryuken?" Yukari asked.

" From manga! And some scrolls in Patchy's library. I could replicate it if you want." Meiling said as Ziden shook his head.

Ike charged at the other Lizalfos and slammed his through the creature's stone gauntlet and the bone, leaving a bloody stump. " Time to end this. Quick Slash!" Ike slashed the Lizalfos across the chest with an extremely fast cut.

Link pierced the skull of the Lizalfos as the familiar chests appeared. They found an orange Rupee ( 100) and a bomb bag. Link takes the bomb bag and they continue their trek through the temple as they found the boss door.

" Hey. Did we ever find that key?" Nitori asked.

" Actually, I think I can see the chest over there." Sakuya pointed to the Boss Chest as Ziden raced towards it. " I don't ever think I'll get used to Master's speed."

" You have to get used to it eventually, Sakuya." Remilia said.

" I hope I do, Mistress." Sakuya said as Remilia's face lit up.

" _She called me, Mistress! So she isn't going to leave!"_ Remilia thought in her very child like mind.

Ziden opened the chest and obtained the key. Of course, it is never that simple. There was a large dragon head behind the chest. It opened to reveal a large boulder that proceeded to crush the chest and began rolling towards Ziden.

" HOLY GIANT BOULDER BATMAN! CHEESE IT!" Ziden proceeded to run towards the boss door while screaming. Everyone dove out of the way as the boulder entered another Dragon's mouth. They entered the boss room as they saw a shackle on the floor.

" Someone was here. Recently here." Ziden said as they jumped down and began walking up the steep slope.

" Someone's watching us!" Reimu looks up and sees Ghirahim chilling on a high balcony.

**Ghirahim's Theme ( Skyward Sword)**

" Well now. If it isn't the Sky boy and friends." Ghirahim said while pacing back and forth. "*sigh* It just makes me so mad that my henchmen are so idiotic. I heard that they captured the Spirit Maiden. I was so happy, that I got here as fast I could. Only to learn that a despicable Agent of the Goddess rescued her!" His fury began to build. " Lucky for me that you guys are here. You see it is unhealthy for someone to keep all this anger inside of themselves, so my 'friend' is going to fry all of you to crispy corpses. Have fun!" Ghirahim disappeared as the large boulder rolled into the room via a railway and slammed in the bottom of the slope as it cracked.

" OOOOo! I'm so scared! Mister Gay-hir-him sent a big ol scary boulder at us!" Ziden said in an extremely mocking voice as the boulder grew three pairs of fiery legs. It stood up and roared revealing its fiery maw.

" That is Scaldera, a being known as a Pyroclastic Fiend. Its rocky armor will more than likely repel your attacks so you will have to destroy it somehow." Fi said.

**Scaldera Theme ( Skyward Sword)**

" Aha! I think I know what to do! Link! Use the bombs!" Remilia shouted as Link sweatdropped.

" The Bomb Bag was empty." Everyone remained silent for a while as a Crow was heard cawing.

" Goddammit Link." Ziden said as he saw Scaldera firing large balls of fire at them.

" I got this!" Utsuho fired several energy balls at the fire, canceling them out. Scaldera let out a roar and set itself on fire. Utsuho fired a powerful laser at Scaldera, blasting at full force. Unfortunately the blast nothing to the Fiend as it continued to climb up the slope.

" Run to the top!" Yukari said as everyone sprinted to the top. They saw a happy sight. Several Bomb Flowers were at the top of the ramp as well as the golden door.

" This is...awfully convenient." Sakuya said.

" Sakuya. Don't look a gift horse in the foot. I've told you that countless times already." Ziden said as Sakuya squinted her eyes at him.

" And I've told you countless times that that is the wrong saying!" Sakuya spat at Ziden.

Link grabbed the bombs and loaded them into the bomb bag. Link launched a bomb at Scaldera knocking him down the slope as Link dashed down towards him. Scaldera recovered and began to inhale large amounts of air.

" Throw a bomb into its mouth! Hurry!" Eirin shouted as Link threw a bomb into the creatures mouth. The bomb exploded in its stomach causing it to fall down, leaving its weakpoint exposed for Link. Link began to strike the eye multiple times before he got back up, enraged at his attackers.

He lifted himself up high in the air and ran up the slope. " I don't like this." Nitori said.

Oh crap! Scaldera is using Rollout down the slope, but everyone dodged the attack.

" Alright! Time to start blasting away that armor!" Marisa flew into the air while pulling out a spellcard. " Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa fired her trademark beam down onto Scaldera, blasting off several pieces of armor.

" Good Idea! Monster Cucumber!" Nitori began to fire a multitude of cucumber shaped missiles that exploded against the body of Scaldera, showing his body off to the world. His body was a ball of fire with small horns on the top of it. His single eye was darting around his body.

" Talk about ugly! Aether!" Ike's sword flashed in the air before Ike caught it and slammed it into the eye of Scaldera.

Scaldera blasted Ike away with a fireball that ignited him and knocked into the top of the slope.

" Ike! Take this you ugly freak!" Yukari opened a gap above Scaldera as large amounts of debris slammed into his body.

" Critical: Heart Break!" Remilia threw a powerful spear into the mouth of the Fiend, causing a red, misty explosion as Scaldera roared.

Scaldera fired several cackling balls of fire at the group. Ziden jumped down into the path of the fire balls. Ziden thrusted out his palm and absorbed the fire. Meiling vaulted off of Ziden's head and slammed both of her feet into the eye of Scaldera.

" Illusion Sign: Killing Doll!" Sakuya threw a myriad of silver knives into the air. They began to spin and flew into the eye of the Fiend as it roared in pain.

" HiyahhhhhH!" Link jumped into the air and stabbed his blade into the eye of Scaldera. Scaldera let out a death roar before exploding in black smoke. Everyone did a victory pose before they walked through the door and saw a surprising sight.

" Zelda!" Link shouted as the two woman turned around. One was a blonde haired girl wearing a white dress. The other was a tall woman with a shirt with a red eye that Ziden recognized.

" Link." Zelda looked at Link with sad eyes. Link walked up to her only to be stopped by the other woman.

" You sure took your time getting here, hero. Because of how late you were, I had to step in to save her." The woman said as she stopped Zelda from walking towards Link. " Zelda. You know you two have your own paths to follow. You two shall meet later, I promise you that spirit Maiden. Lets go." The woman walked Zelda towards the door of light and entered it.

Link was saddened and happy at the same time as he walked up the stairs and obtained the tablet needed to reach a new land. Ziden teleported everyone back to Skyloft. Ziden decided to have a little talk with Yukari and Eirin.

Knight Academy Theme (Skyward Sword)

" I'd like to know how you lost your powers and weapons, Ziden." Yukari asked as Ziden cracked his knuckles.

" Sure, but it would probably be better if everyone is present for this." Ziden said.

Yukari placed a fan over her face as opened several into the unused Classroom they were in. Alot of them ended landing in uncomfortable positions. Meiling landed headfirst onto the table that Ziden was sitting in front of. Most funny was when Sora and Reimu landed on top of each other, acciedently kissing each other in the process. Their faces turned red as everyone minus Eirin and Sakuya laughed.

" Alright! I'm going to kill you, Yukari!" Reimu said while summoning Yin Yang orbs.

" Enough! Ziden's got a story to show you guys." Eirin said as Ziden began to tell his tale.

Ziden told them about how the Prince of Darkness finally decided to invade the Earth by opening a Gate of Hell that was located in one of the evil locations in the world, Detroit, Michigan.

Ziden decided to skim over his fights with the four Generals of Hell: Belial, Pazuzu, Beelzebub and Legion. Ziden personally didn't like Pazuzu due to him constantly flashing his genitalia to the world. Ziden found that out of all of the Generals, Belial was the one that actually came close killing Ziden if it wasn't for the fact that Ziden's allies, Ben Tennyson and Tier Harribel( there is a reason that she is in the human world instead of Hueco Mundo) , came to his aid.

They had heard from Belial that Lucifer's army of demons was marching through the now destroyed city of Detroit. They reached the city and saw that it was disaster zone. It was now a wasteland with no buildings or corpses around around as they saw the army of demons led by the infamous Fallen Angel himself.

_Flashback_

Ziden, Ben and Harribel watched the army of 3000 Demons marching towards them wearing black armor with various weaponry, sharpened and ready to rip the flesh off of some inferior humans.

Harribel was a dark skinned woman with green eyes wearing a miniskirt adorned with bones akin to that of fish. She had a collar that resembled shark fins that had an extension that covered her large breasts as well a spine like structure on her stomach. She had two ribbon-like extensions coming from the back of it. She wore knee-length boots that seemed to be made of bone. Her weapon resembled a large shark tooth with several gills and the weapon was attached to her arm.

Ben Tennyson wore a green jacket that had a 10 on it. He wore a black shirt with blue jeans. He had brown hair with green eyes. He had a large green device on his arm that he currently had a hand on.

Ziden was wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing now, minus the shirt. The shirt was black with a red Omega with the initials 'GoW'. Ziden had a new katana that had a rectangular guard with a ring on the tip of the hilt. Ziden's hair was longer and reached his shoulders, but was still spiky. Ziden's face still had that carefree attitude about him.

" Jeez! Look at all those Demons! Man! I'm ready to go home and eat some Chili fries." Ben complained.

" Hmph. Stop complaining boy. These weaklings are no match for us. I'll take them out with one Cero." Harribel said.

" No. Save your strength for the big man. I'll take care of the small fry. You guys wait here and rest until I call you guys to help." Ziden drew Nosada and Ama-no-Murakamo as he crossed them against his chest. " Burn through the souls and flesh of my enemies, Nosada!" Nosada erupted into flames. " Freeze my enemies to their very bones, Ama-no-Murakamo!" Murakamo's blue blade became shrouded in ice. " Get ready to face the power of Hell Frost Sword Style!"

" Whoa! Cool swords!" Ben said while drooling at the sight of the blades.

" _Those swords... they seem like a Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto. But I don't sense any form of Spiritual Pressure coming from them." _Harribel observed.

Ziden leapt from the cliff they were on and charged at the army.

" Should we really just sit here and do nothing while he takes on an army of Demons?" Ben asked.

" I may have only known Ziden for a few months, but I do know that he can handle himself in a fight. He protected my friends against that creature, Pazuzu I think he was called, even if they didn't get along at all." Harribel said.

Ziden stared down the army as they began to surround him. " Tch! The fight hasn't started yet and you guys are already breaking the rules to fighting me. Rule Number 4: Never surround me!"

**The Encounter ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ziden crossed his swords across his chest. " Freezer Burn Cyclone!" Ziden performed a spin attack that created a tornado of fire and ice that blasted several demons upwards and in bloody chunks.

Ziden leapt into the group of Demons and began slicing through them like they were wet paper. A large demon tried to slam his battleaxe on Ziden. Ziden sidestepped the attack, jumped onto the chest of the demon and placed his sword at both sides of the demon's neck ( like a scissor to be precise.) and slammed them inwards, beheading the demon.

Ziden landed and dashed around at supersonic speeds, knocking demons airborne while Ziden charged up an attack. " Winter's Embrace!" Ziden stabbed Murakamo into the ground, creating pointy glaciers that impaled the demons bodies while a vicious snowstorm ran through the area, freezing demons solid, inside and out. Sub-Zero would be proud to see this.

Lucifer was not happy about this. His armies numbers were being destroyed by the one being which supposed to be on his side. He hadn't expected that God would send the Seraph and Archangel Flonne to alert Ziden about the Demon invasion that was supposed to kill off the humans and build their empire on the fallen Earth that would then attack Heaven and dethrone God.

Lucifer was wearing pitch black armor with a large broadsword that had human faces that were crying on the face of the blade. He punched a face on the blade, causing to explode into blood. He had pitch black hip length hair that seemed to made of smoke. His eye were pitch black with light yellow irises. He had several veins on his face. His pale white skin seemed to come from his countless millennium in hell.

" Tch! Damn that Yama and that ninja girl! If it wasn't for them, I'd have a powerhouse of a soldier! That Gap demon and Ghost princess are to blame for this as well. This is just like with Gabriel, that accursed bastard! I'll crush him after I destroy Ziden Icrim!" Lucifer roared. " Send in those useless ravens!"

Several Hell ravens took flight as they flew around in the sky above Ziden and army of demons. They began to rain down fireballs onto Ziden. Ziden sensed the attack coming and performed a counter attack. " Shadow's Dance!" Ziden disappeared into thin air while the Hell Ravens looked around to try and find him. Ziden reappeared behind them and performed a vicious attack that slashed the Hell Ravens into a bird puree.

" Huh. I didn't know there were Tengu in hell." Ziden said to himself as he landed back onto the ground. The soldier backed away from Ziden as he decided switch weapons. He sheathed his katanas as he pulled a scythe. The scythe had a light blue shaft that was at least a few inches taller than Ziden. At the top and bottom of the Scythe were golden clocks. From the left side of the clocks were silver blades that glistened with a mysterious energy.

" Are you ready to slay some demons, Temporal Slicer?" Ziden asked his weapon. Ziden spun his scythe above his head, creating several blue embers to form around him.

Ziden dashed through several demons, spraying blood and limbs everywhere. " 'Time' to have some fun!" The clocks began to glow while he spun the scythe in front of him, creating a clock face in front of him. " Time! Bend to my will! Perfect Stop!" The entire area became grey as everything stopped. The air, the sound of battle, the body parts and airborne blood. All things stopped.

" Time for some devastating magic! Solar Burst!" A giant ball of fire formed in the sky as it began to rain down large balls of fire onto the frozen enemies. Several giant explosions ripped through the area. Rock flew into the air before freezing in place. To the remaining demons, it felt like something brushed their skin ( Perfect Stop freezes time while the people are able to perceive the fact that time has stopped. In other words, they are aware that time has stopped, but are unable to move.)

" Time moves on." Time begins again as large amounts of blood explode into the sky. The amount of blood shocked Ben as he unaccustomed to seeing it.

The entirety of the army was slain as Ziden stared at Lucifer whom was glaring at him. Lucifer teleported in front of Ziden.

" Hmmhmmhmm. What's with that look?" Lucifer asked.

" I'm glad you're here. Now I can get my vengeance on you for you did to my old man!" Ziden said as he swung Crimson Edge.

" Why? Was it the fact that I forced into selling his soul by cursing your mother with a death curse or that I turned him from the nice and loving warrior father to the murderous lunatic willing to kill his unaging wife and sacrifice his son to me?" Lucifer said as he saw Ziden's sword cackling with red electricity. " What the?! No!"

" Immortal Reaver!" Ziden slashed Lucifer across the chest as green energy exploded from his wound.

" No! Dammit!" Lucifer backed away from the enraged Ziden.

" By overloading you with external life energy, I've rendered your immortality null and void. Now you're nothing more than an over glorified Super villain." Ziden said as he sees Lucifer summoning black energy around him. " Your life ends here! Traitor to Heaven, Lucifer!"

**The Final Confrontation ( Castlevania Lords of Shadow)**

Ben fiddled with the device on his arm and slammed it down. A bright green light shined out. " Humungousaur!" He became a large orange dinosaur that towered over the duo. Humungousaur jumped towards the duo ready to help.

Harribel appeared next to Ziden. " I'll start things off. Trident!" Harribel concentrates a powerful amount of energy and fires it into gut of Lucifer, causing him to fly back.

Ziden opens fire on Lucifer who blocks the bullets with his blade. Ziden flips into the air and slams his foot into the skull of Lucifer causing him to cough up blood.

Ben charged forward and launched Lucifer with a haymaker. Ben jumped into the air and slammed his fist onto Lucifer knocking him towards Ziden.

Ziden slams his fist into the face of Lucifer, causing a cracking sound to be heard.

Lucifer recovered and fired several dark bolts at Ziden, piercing through his body. Lucifer charged at Ziden and began to swing his sword at Ziden. Harribel appeared in front of Ziden and blocked it. Ziden vaulted over Harribel and slashed him across the chest, tearing through the armor as if it was paper.

" _I can't believe I'm fighting against the Devil! This is awesome!"_ Ben thought as he body slammed into Lucifer, causing an imprint of Humungousaur to form in the ground.

" Darkness Storm!" A destructive whirlwind of darkness blasted from the body of Lucifer launching Ben skyward. Lucifer flew up and continued to punch Humungousaur higher and higher into the sky, ending with a strong hammer blow that slammed Ben into the ground, causing an explosion to blast Harribel and Ziden back.

" Tch! I knew this wasn't going to be easy! Ben! Use that Ultimatrix and call out something stronger!" Ziden yelled as Ben returned back to normal.

Lucifer charged forward with his sword, pointed at Ben's chest. Ziden intercepted the attack with his sword and and slammed his foot into one of the faces on his sword, causing a bloody explosion that blasted Lucifer backwards.

" I think its time for some 'Big' backup!" Ben presses a button and turns thee dial on the Ultimatrix. He slams it down as a giant shadow loomed over the group.

" This boy had a creature this big under his command!?" Lucifer exclaimed.

" I hope this creature can help us in this fight." Harribel said to Ziden.

" So this is a To'kustar. These things do look like Ultraman!" Ziden said aloud.

" Way Big!" Ben roared. Ben was now a gigantic red and white Alien that towered over the battlefield.

Ziden warped behind the stunned Lucifer and..." Donkey Punch!" slams his fist into the back of Lucifer head, causing him to cough up blood.

" Cascada!" Harribel created a massive wave of water that Ziden jumped to dodge. The water slammed into Lucifer, creating a whirlpool that trapped Lucifer in the center. Ben slammed his giant fist into the body of Lucifer, releasing a shockwave of pure energy that blasted the water away.

" Damn you all!" A giant burst of dark energy was released from the body of Lucifer as he charged up a ball of energy. Ziden and Harribel jumped up to the shoulder of Ben as they charged up attacks.

A large red magic circle formed in front of Ziden. A yellow light enveloped Harribel's sword. Ben arranged his like that of an L.

" Annihilator Beam!" A gigantic red laser shot out from the magic circle and slammed into the ball ofg energy.

" Cosmic Ray!" Ben fired a pale blue energy beam that slammed into the ball of energy.

" Cero!" Harribel swung her sword, releasing a wide yellow beam that collided with the large beams.

The beam struggle went on for a while as Lucifer's ball pushed forward. Ziden wrapped his hand in fire while swinging them in a circle. Ziden slammed his wrists together as the beam increased in size and power. The beam pierced through the ball and into the body of Lucifer. He let out a demonic roar as his body exploded. The explosion ripped through the area blasting the trio back a few feet.

When the explosion cleared they saw Lucifer face down on the ground, with blood pooling around him.

" We. We did it. WE WON!"Ben yelled as he returned back to normal.

" Well, we just saved the world. Shame that Detroit got more wasted than it already was." Ziden looked around.

Unfortunately for them, they didn't notice Lucifer charging up a ball of dark energy in his hand, aiming it at Ben's chest. " Die human!" He roared at the top of his voice. He fired the beam as time slowed down.

Ziden saw the attack coming and pushed Ben out of the way. The beam pierced Ziden through his chest, causing the dark energy to rip through his body.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aggggggggggghhhhhhhh!" Ziden body was torn apart by the pain as several orbs of light flew out of his body. His weapons were blasted away from his body and flew into the stars.

Ziden fell to his knees and glared at Lucifer who struggled to his feet. " You bastard! " Ziden got to his feet and charged at Lucifer. Ziden brought down his sword.

CLAAAANNNNGGGG!

A jet black katana blocked Ziden's attack and knock him back as Ziden's facce turned red with anger. " yOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!"

The man Ziden was talking looked alot like Ziden. His hair was blue and hip length. His eye were green and fierce looking. The man had pale skin. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a bloody pentagram wrapped in fire. Black pants and pitch black clogs that gave off smoke. " Milord. Let us return to Hell and mend your wounds." A portal opened behind Lucifer as he crawled into it. He shot a glare at Ziden while mouthing the words ' I'll get you for this!'.

" Damn you! I'll end your life here!" Ziden dashed forward.

" Very well, son. I shall kill you again!" Ziden's father had his sword swords clashed as the flashback ended.

_Back to the present..._

**Knight Academy ( Skyward Sword)**

Everyone was shocked at the story they just saw and heard. Eirin and Yukari had looks of anger on their faces for reasons only they would.

" Wow. Talk about an intense battle." Reimu said.

" So this is how you lost your powers." Yukari said cooling herself down.

"..." Eirin remained silent. Ziden noticed this.

" Even more surprising that you can use magic. It could be that the Phoenix allowed for him to-"

" Even without the Phoenix, Ziden would still have powerful magic skills because of his bloodline." Yukari said, interupting Eirin

" What? Do you mean his mother? I do remember you telling me that she is a Shrine Maiden." Ike said.

" Yes and no. There is a famous Vampire hunting clan blood running through his veins. These vampire hunters were known for their magical expertise and for aiding against the Dragon." Yukari said.

" The Dragon?" Marisa asked.

" Dracula. My ancestor." Remilia said proudly.

" Impossible." Everyone looked at Ziden as he began to speak. " I know for a fact that Dracula had only one son and that son was forcibly changed into a vampire. Besides, Dracula wasn't a true vampire to begin with." Ziden said simply. ( Play Castlevania: Lords of Shadow to learn about what Ziden's talking about.)

" So Ziden can use, crazy destructive magic and stop time!?" Nitori asked as Sakuya nodded.

" Ziden taught me how effectively manipulate time. While I can't stop it to the point that he can, I can focalize it on one person and perfect stop them." Sakuya explain

" Welp guys. I told you guys an interesting story, so lets get going. I'm bored of just sitting around." Everyone gets up and walked to the door except Ziden and Eirin.

" Ziden. We need to have a talk about the princess and her 'affections' towards you." Eirin said as Ziden sat next to her.

" ...This has something to do with the fact that she didn't make me do that Impossible Request thing." Ziden said as she nodded.

" Yes. More so, it has to deal with your father." Ziden scooted in closer. " I must ask before I tell you this, is it possible to time travel?"

" If one has a high of control over Time and Space, then yes. I do remember sending my father back in time in hopes never having to deal with him." ziden said.

" Unfortunately, he found the princess and she fell for him. I don't what he did, but I remember him telling her that ' he will never love her, but his son will show you the love you want'. I believe he put some type of spell on her, making her fall head over heels for you. She stopped giving her impossible requests to suiters saying ' that she is waiting for her Prince to arrive'." Eirin said. ( Note that Ziden sent his father back in time before he met Mokou or any of the IN characters).

" Tch! I knew that bastard would try something like that. Manipulating the poor girl like that. He truly isn't my father anymore." Ziden said while clenching his fist.

" Do you think you can ask her about what he did? She would more than likely tell you than me." Eirin asked.

" I'll try, but it will most likely be a spell placed on her. If I had my magic I could break it.. I'm used to dealing with his dark magic." Ziden said as he got up.

" Hmm. I always assumed that you didn't like Kaguya for what she did." Eirin said as Ziden stopped at the door.

" Meh. I'm over it. If I was her I'd do the same thing. The only one who is truly pissed about this is Mokou." Ziden said as Eirin got up and walked over to him.

" There is another thing I want to know; why do you act dumb instead of showing your true intelligence?" Eirin asked as they walked outside.

" Simple! Its fun being dumb!" Ziden said while smiling. Ignorance is bliss after all.

They flew to their new destination as they landed in a ruinic mine.

" This is the Lanayru Desert. This place was a bustling mine in ancient times. It seems Zelda must have made her way here. We must catch up to her." Fi said.

**Lanayru Desert ( Skyward Sword)**

" AhhhhH! Feel that dry desert air! Man it feels wonderful~!" Ziden said while walking forward.

" Dear gods! I just realized that we didn't get anything to drink! We are going to die out here, ze!" Marisa said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

" Hmmm? It doesn't feel that hot to me." Utsuho said while flying.

" Don't worry. I packed several bottles of water in my medical bag." Eirin said.

" I'm so glad we have a doctor now! Now I can fight without being worried about injuries!" Meiling said while stretching.

" Please note that I am going to send you some medical bills when this all over." Everyone began to protest. " Oh hush! While it is my obligation as a doctor to heal people, alot of the things I use are very expensive."

Sakuya was looking around as she sensed something. " This place... it is filled with Temporal energy." Sakuya said as Ziden stopped.

" Indeed it is. Perhaps we will figure out why when we enter this place." Ziden continued to walk forward.

" Poyo!" Kirby ran ahead as Mario and Luigi ran after him.

" Kirby is like a small child. I wonder why we can't understand him?" Nitori wondered.

" Simple. Kirby is a baby. He was awakened alot earlier than he was supposed to." Yukari said. Everyone was flabbergasted at this. The little puffball that took on Yuyuko, and fought off various monsters was nothing more than a child.

" Kirby is such an interesting creature. Even on the Lunar Capital, I've never heard of a creature that copy the abilities of the things it eats." Eirin said to herself, but loud enough for everyone else to hear.

They made their way to a large circular room with a purple crystal in the middle. Sakuya threw a knife at the crystal as the whole room was sent back in time. They saw several small mining robots mining for those purple crystals. They proceeded to keep going while Meiling picked a purple flower and held on to it.

They made their way through harrowing quicksand and the infamous Octoroks. They made their way to the actual part of the desert as they saw large, electrified snails called Ampilus.

" Are those giant snails?" Reimu asked.

" Yeah. They are." Sora said as he began to walk towards it. The Ampilus entered its shell and attempted to roll over Sora. " Whoa!"

Sora ran to one of the platforms and stood in front of it. The snail rolled its way to Sora who dived to left, causing the Ampilus to crash into the wall and fall on its side. Link ran up and stabbed the snail through the shell. They noticed several cages with bones and an old robot in them.

There was a crystal inside the cage. " Another one of these crystals. Hitting them seems to send the area back in time. This place must have been beautiful before it was a desert." Remilia said.

" Yeah. Time is cruel to places like this. _But it has been cruel to me the most._" Ziden said the last sentence in a low tone that almost everyone barely heard.

" Master Ziden..." Sakuya said with a hint of sadness.

Kirby decided to float to the top of the cage and fell into the cage. He kicked the crystal as the area was sent back in time. The skeletons came back to life as red goblin like creatures wearing goggles, a silver vest and shorts. They had sword-like clubs that were sparking with electricity. Technoblins.

Ike decided to strike first, aiming at the club in hopes of smashing it to pieces, but...

**Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppp!**

Ike was electrified by the club as he fell backwards. The Technoblin raised his club and...

**CLLLLLIIIIIIIIINNNNNNKKKK!**

Sora used the Kingdom Key to block the attack as the guard of the Technoblin was swiftly broken. Link dashed forward and slashed the Technoblin in half, causing intestines and blood to fly out.

" Ghhh! Thanks Sora. Link." Ike got to his feet with the aid of Youmu and Yukari who promptly slapped him in the back of the head. " Ow! What was that for!?"

" That was for leaping before you think Ike. God, you are worst than Ziden sometimes." Yukari said.

" Wow. Glad to see my recklessness is spreading to others. It'd be boring if I was the only one doing stupid things." Ziden said while smirking.

The robot walked over to Link. " Thank you for helping me, bzzt! I notice that you have prototype of one of our creations. If you give it to me, I can finish it for you." Link handed the Robot the beetle as he began to tinker with it.

He finished upgrading it as everyone observed the new item. It had a large pincer that could very well carry objects.

" Thank you for this." Link said while bowing.

" No problem, human. Please take care now." The robot began to wander around in the time field as Link began to douse for Zelda. They began to trek through this treacherous desert. The heat beam downed on the heroes, causing them to sweat profusely. Ziden decides to be a joker and tells Marisa to drink some cactus water so the heat wouldn't affect her anymore. She did this and became delirious, spouting nonsense and gibberish. Eirin promptly shot an arrow in his face for this.

Mario and Luigi found this very funny. They continued their trek as they found themselves in front of a large wall with a part collapsed, preventing them from entering this place.

" We could just fly over it." Reimu said.

" Or...We could find a different entrance, travel through a crazy dungeon and fight a boss!" Ziden said as Remilia nodded frantically.

" Orrrrr! We could just fly over the wall!" Yukari yelled into Ziden's face.

Unknown to the group, Link had been talking to Gorok who was talking avidly about the place beyond this place, the Temple of Time. Link finished his conversation and activated a Timeshift Stone and received a map based on the past version of this place.

" Guys. Apperently there is another way to get beyond this wall via the Lanaryu Mining Facility. The entrance to it is back in that area we were in before." Link said while walking back towards that area with everyone except Reimu and Yukari following them.

" Freaking idiots." Reimu said as she flew to catch up with them.

They made their way to the location and found themselves staring at a strange powered up device. Link stabbed his sword into it and began to turn it. After a few tries, Link got the correct positioning of the keys as a rumble rolled through the area. A large pyramid rose from the sand in the center of the area.

Utsuho turned around and saw something interesting. " Hey! Ziden? Isn't that a Gate thingy over there?" Ziden looked over to where Utsuho was pointing and noticed that it wasn't active.

" It is not active right now. Lets just get through this dungeon." Ziden said.

While in the dungeon, several notable things happened. Ziden got face hugged by several baby scorpion creatures. Link obtained an Item known as the Gust Bellows, which as the name suggests blew out wind which could clear away sand. Meiling ends up being caught in quicksand, from which she was saved from by Ziden whom she hugged with a force to crack his spine.

Marisa finally began to 'sober up' as she slammed her broom into the groin of Ziden causing him to clutch himself in pain. Eirin wanted to check and see if Ziden would be capable of reproducing after this torture, but he quickly refused her. They made their way to the boss room as they see a large lump in the sand moving. A large black scorpion with a single closed eye appeared from the sand and let out a roar that caused the group to ready themselves for battle.

" This is Moldarach, the Thousand year Arachnid. Take caution against this foe. This will be no easy task." Fi said.

**Moldarach ( Skyward Sword)**

Moldarach began to charge at the group as they dispersed to dodge his charge. The large scorpion opened his claws to reveal eyes in his claws.

" This is one creepy creature, ze." Marisa said while taking flight.

" What is this thing anyway?" Utsuho asked as everyone was silent.

" Its a giant scorpion. A cousin of spiders and such." Ziden said while ducking a claw swipe.

" Oh! Okay!" Utsuho opened fire on Moldarach, blasting its armor but doing no form of damage.

Meiling charged at the scorpion and slammed her fist into the shell of it, sending him into the wall, but still did no damage. " Jeez! This thing is durable! GahH!" The scorpion caught Meiling with her claw. She slammed her fists into the claw with such a force that forced the claw to release her.

Ike slashed the inner part of the claw, causing damage to Moldarach it roared in pain.

" I see. Striking the eye in the claw will cause damage to it. That's good to know." Eirin placed an arrow in her bow and aimed at the pulled the bowstring back and...

**FwiiiiiiippppppP! Baaaaannnnnnnggggg!**

The arrow flew and slammed into the claw, exploding with red and blue Danmaku. The claw was no longer there. The Moldarach didn't notice Youmu getting ready to slice off the other claw. She cross slashed the eye, effectively destroying it.

Moldarach opened his eye and began to burrow into the ground. " Link!"

" Got it!" Link pulled out the Gust Bellows, which looked like a rod with a bell-like object at the end of it. Link unleashed a burst of wind from the item as parts of the sand was blown away, revealing the scorpion.

" Gotcha!" Meiling slammed a chi powered fist into the eye of the scorpion, sending it flying back into the wall.

" Time for me to finish off a boss! Critical: Heart Break!" Remilia threw a red spear through the eye of Moldarach as it exploded into a red mist.

" Jeez! These battles are way too easy." Marisa said.

" Yeah. I was hoping for alot more in these 'bosses'." Nitori said.

They continued their way outside as they found themselves outside. They looked into the distance and saw Zelda and that other woman standing front of a large gear. Everyone began to run towards it as they see the sky darken.

" Oh no!" The mysterious woman ran to the bridge as they see Ghirahim charging towards her. She blocked his attack with a golden barrier that was quickly being overpowered.

" What's wrong!? You can't handle my strength, can you goddess serving dog?!" Ghirahim said as Link and Ziden charge from behind and tried to slash him only to miss via him flipping over the duo. " You two!?"

" Hey get going and protect Zelda while hold him off!" Link ordered as the woman ran to Zelda.

" Link! You'll need this to see me again!" Zelda throws Link a golden harp. " Go see the old lady at the sealed grounds! She'll tell you what to do!" Zelda raised her hands to the heavens as the gear opened, revealing more gears. Zelda and the mystery woman ran into the portal and it closed behind them.

" NOOOOOOo! YOU FILTHY PIGS WOULD DARE TO INTERFERE WITH MY PLANS TO REVIVE MY MASTER, THE DEMON KING!?" Ghirahim was furious. Ghirahim slammed his foot into Link's chest, sending him flying into the gear and fell down in large amount of pain. " As for you disgusting humans and youkai! My new servents will deal with you!" Ghirahim snapped his fingers as a barrier surrounded the bridge that Ziden was on. A large orb of darkness appeared above the others as several pieces of purple armor fell down in front of them. " Void Wanderer! Deal with this demon hunter and foolish hero!" Ghirahim disappeared as a purple portal appeared in front of them as a man cloaked in red appeared from the portal.

" Your swords. I want them." The man said as Ziden took a battle stance.

Author's note: I really am enjoying writing this story. It is a good stress reliever for School and other problems in my young life. The next chapter is going to be fight heavy. I may not be good at making long fights ( Minus that Bowser battle), but this is a good time to practice. R&R!

Trivia.

1. Ben Tennyson is from the successful cartoon series; Ben 10. The battle against the Demons took place some time before his battle against the Daigon.

2. Tier Harribel is from the anime series; Bleach. She is an Arrancar, namely the third Espada in the now sealed Aizen's army. She is currently living in Ziden's mansion with her three servents.

3. Ziden's world in the same as the alternate storyline of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. Lucifer design, minus the armor and sword, is taken from there.

4. The Disgaea universe is also in this story as well. After all, it is my favorite SRPG of all time.

Gensokyo Analysis

Ziden: So I get to interview you next, eh Patchy?

Patchouli: Yes. You don't mind if Koakuma is with me as I do this interview with you.

Ziden: Not really. As long as she doesn't pull any funny tricks.

Patchouli: Well now. Well if you didn't know before, I'm a Magician Youkai.

Ziden: I'm well aware of that fact.

Patchouli: Because of the elements I use for magic research and because of my diet, my body is extremely frail. Plus the asthma that I suffer from also has a tendency to interupt my spells and- * cough cough* sorry, speech.

Ziden: Lucky you've got your inhaler with you.

Patchouli: Yes, as well as you.

Koakoma: Oh! Lady Patchouli! Do you have a crush on this man?

Patchouli: That is a secret that will not leave this room Koakoma. Unless you want to be punished again.

Koakoma: Y-y-yes, Lady Patchouli!

Ziden: *shudders*

Patchouli: Back to the subject at hand, I specialize in Fire, Water, Wood, Metal and Earth magic. My magic skills are very high to the point that on my best of days, I could take on any opponents. But I am very interest in the science of the Outside World. I believe it to be similar to our magic.

Ziden: Hmmm. They are very similar. They allow us to fly, communicate over long distances, and wield destructive powers. *notices Patchouli sitting awfully close to him* Fine. When I get some free time, I'll tell about the Science and magic of the outside world.

Patchouli: Thanks.


	22. Clash on the Big Bridge and Koloktos!

The man Ziden was staring at had a grey complexion, four arms, red/orange armor as well as a red cloak wrapped around him. In his hand he had a naginata which he was pointing at Ziden.

" Tch! Who the hell are you!?" Ziden asked while drawing Crimson Edge and Efreet.

" Me? I am the Void Wanderer, Gilgamesh!" Gilgamesh struck a pose with light shining around him. Ziden sweatdropped at this. Ziden looked over at the others as the purple armor began to formed itself.

It formed purple armored feet, a purple armored body with the Heartless Emblem, purple armored gauntlets with silver claws and a purple helmet covered with a silver mask. This was the Guard Armor, an Emblem Heartless that Sora fought in the past.

" Don't worry about your friends. I'm the one you need to worry about, my friend!" Gilgamesh pointed his naginata at Ziden.

**Clash on the Big Bridge ( Final Fantasy 5)**

Ziden fired a barrage of fiery bullets at Gilgamesh who simply deflected them with his naginata. Ziden used this opportunity to dash forward and aims for Gilgamesh's neck. Gilgamesh bent backwards to dodge the attack and swung his leg upwards to strike Ziden in the jaw.

Ziden's jaw cracked from the attack and flew backwards to get back. "Dragon's Surge!" Ziden fired a blue energy dragon at Gilgamesh who jumped to dodge the attack. Ziden saw him pointing the spear downwards at him as gravity began to kick in. Gilgamesh dive bombed towards Ziden at an incredible rate. Ziden backflipped out the way of the attack.

" Not bad, boy! This shall be a true battle of manliness!" Gilgamesh slammed into the ground creating a dust cloud.

Gilgamesh charged at Ziden with the naginata pointed at him. Ziden blocked the attack with Crimson Edge and pointed Efreet at his chest.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Ziden fired bullet after bullet into the chest of Gilgamesh, burning him. Ziden landed a strong kick to the side of Gilgamesh's head, knocking him off the bridge.

" Good riddance freak." Ziden turned to him comrades and sees them fighting against the Guard Armor. " I'm coming guys!" Ziden hears a weird sound coming the beneath the bridge. It sounded like a helicopter.

Ziden looks to his left and sees Gilgamesh spinning his lance above his head like a fan, floating up to the bridge and landing on it. " Hah! This is big surprise to you, is it not?" Gilgamesh places his naginata inside a purple portal. " And now! We fight!" Gilgamesh pulled out a blue, water-like sword that Ziden recognized.

" Isn't that the Brotherhood?" Ziden asked while drawing Nosada and Murakamo.

" Indeed it is! This blade shall trounce you multiple times!" Gilgamesh charged forward and aimed at Ziden's neck. Ziden blocked the attack with Nosada and slashed him across the chest with Murakamo.

Ziden jumped back and stabbed Murakamo into the ground. " Glacier Range!" A large line of frozen spikes charged at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh jumped into the air and shot a blade of water that hit Ziden across the chest, causing a steaming wound to appear on his chest. " Gaaaahhhhhh!"

" Hohohohohohoh! So water is your weakness, huh? Then this blade truly will be your end!" Gilgamesh slashed through the glaciers and prepared to bring the sword down on Ziden skull.

**CLAAAAAAAAANNNGGGGG!**

Ziden looked up and saw an iron shield blocking the attack. " Link!"

Link pushed Gilgamesh away and helped Ziden to his feet. " Looks like you need help, Ziden." Link said while spinning his sword.

" I could use some back up against this guy. This guy is much stronger than he looks." Ziden said.

" Then lets take him together!" Link and Ziden charged at Gilgamesh, ready to start round 2!

_To the Guard Armor fight..._

**Shrouding Dark Cloud ( Kingdom Hearts)**

Mario and Luigi ( while in their fire forms) were firing a barrage of fireballs at the Guard armor. The gauntlets began to spin around and flew towards Mario and Luigi. They were caught by the attack and knocked into the wall.

Meiling ran forward and delivered a hard kick to the arms, stopping their attack. She followed up with a powerful axe kick that slammed them into the ground.. Youmu charged at them and hit with several successive slashes.

Kirby ran forward and performed a drill stomp on the gauntlet. Sora ran up and slammed his keyblade on the downed gauntlet. Sakuya took aim at the body of Guard Armor and unleashed a barrage of knives that slammed against its armor.

The gauntlets got back up and flew to the sides of the body. Guard Armor began to stomp forward creating shockwaves and swinging his claws. The attack knocked several of the heroes back.

Eirin took aim at the Heartless with her bow. The arrow was glowing with a golden light. " Moonlit Arrow!" The arrow fired and pierced through the Heartless, stopping the attack while a golden moon appeared around it. The moon exploded into light and slammed into his body.

" Vampire Claw!" Remilia slashed Guard Armor across the torso, knocking him back.

" Monster Cucumber!" Several missiles flew out from her backpack and exploded across Guard Armor's body.

Utsuho took aim at Guard Armor while charging up an attack. Her third leg took a purple glow with same colored lightning flashing around. " Wave Breaker!" A large electric beam slammed into Guard Armor, enveloping him while doing massive damage.

" Whoa! That's new!" Marisa said.

The Guard Armor took alot of damage from the attack, but still had all of its body. He leapt into the air and slammed down onto Utsuho, burying her under the purple armor. Ike and Sora took this opportunity and began to combo the crap out of the Guard Armor. From this beat down it lost one of its Gauntlets.

" Jeez this thing is tough!" Reimu said while throwing orbs at it.

"Take this! Love Sign: Master Spark!" A large, colorful beam erupted from her hakkero, enveloping the heartless.

" Marisa! Did you forget that Utsuho is under there?" Nitori yelled as Marisa rubbed the back of her head.

The Guard Armor got up and revealed the flattened Hell Raven.

Meiling pulled out a spell card. " Colorful Sign: Colorful Wind Chime!" She creates a powerful whirlpool of chi that slammed against the body of Guard Armor.

" I'll finish it!" Sora jumped up dashed through the Guard Armor, causing a ball of light to form around it.

The heartless had several explosions happening around it as its head fell into its armor. A large crystal heart rose out of the armor.

" Good now that that's over, lets go help Link and Ziden!" Reimu ran forward towards the bridge, only to find a barrier blocking her path.

" A barrier. It seems that Ghirahim really doesn't want us to help our friends." Eirin said.

" I hope Link will be alright against this foe." Youmu said.

_Back to the battle against Gilgamesh..._

**Clash on the Big Bridge ( Final Fantasy 5)**

Ziden and Link were covered in cuts as well Gilgamesh who was holding 4 swords. Tidus' Brotherhood, Cloud's Buster Sword, Squall's Revolver and Odin's Zantetsuken.

" This guy is tough." Link said between pants.

" Yeah. It doesn't help that he has four swords to our three swords." Ziden said getting up and letting his wounds close.

Link pulled out a bottle filled with a red liquid and drank it, healing himself.

" Now we fight!" Gilgamesh charged at Link and Ziden.

Ziden ducked the attack and slashed Gilgamesh across the side, drawing blood. Link performed a spin attack on the stunned Gilgamesh, knocking him skyward.

" Frostburn Cross!" Ziden jumps after Gilgamesh and hits across the back with a burning cross attack knocking him higher into the air. Gilgamesh landed to the ground.

" Oh...no...I'm...losing." Gilgamesh seemed to be losing consciousness.

" Well it looks we won this on-" Ziden started to say before-

" Psyche! Protect!" Gilgamesh is covered in a orange shield. " Shell!" A green barrier surrounds him. " Haste!" A red clock appears in front of Gilgamesh with its hands moving forward at a very fast rate. Gilgamesh dashed past Ziden, faster than a lightning strike. Ziden's body sprayed out blood as he fell to the ground. " Jump!" Gilgamesh jumped high into the sky and slammed downwards, piercing Ziden through his body as he screamed in pain.

Gilgamesh charged at Link who knocked his attack away with a well placed shield bash. " Oh no!" Link proceeded to stab Gilgamesh rapidly with the Goddess Sword. Gilgamesh was protected by Protect but was still taking large amounts damage.

" Spin Attack!" Link sends Gilgamesh flying with a powerful spin attack. Ziden gets up and stares at the airborne Gilgamesh.

" Not bad! 1000 Needles!"Gilgamesh fires a barrage of Cactuar needles at the duo as they scrambled to dodge the attack.

" Link. I'm going to throw you up there. Can you deal the finishing blow?" Ziden Link who nodded.

" Not so fast! Aqua Breath!" Gilgamesh fired a blast of water from his mouth aimed at Ziden.

Ziden thrusted Murakamo into the water, freezing it before it touched him. Ziden dashed over to Link and threw him at the airborne Gilgamesh. Link placed his shield behind his back and gripped his sword with two hands.

" Hi-yahhhhH!" Link slashed Gilgamesh hard across the chest, smashing through Protect. Gilgamesh fell towards the bridge and landed face first on the bridge.

" Ouchie." Gilgamesh got back up. Ziden and Gilgamesh stared at each other for a while before Gilgamesh started laughing. Gilgamesh throws a card towards Ziden as well as an orb.

" What the- How Did you get this?" Ziden shows him the orb.

" I found it journeying the Void. I sensed it had been giving off a faint aura, similar to yours." Gilgamesh opened a purple portal. " Call upon me if you need of me, or I shall appear and aid you if I feel like it. Let us fight again someday!"

Ziden had a emotionless face for a few second before he had a smile on his face. " Sure! Next time, I'll kick your ass next time, Gilgy!" Ziden held out his fist.

Gilgamesh walked over to Ziden and fist bumped him. Gilgamesh walked towards the portal and stopped. " You remind me of an old friend I had. What's your name."

" Ziden. Ziden Icrim." Gilgamesh chuckled at this. " What's so funny?"

" I never thought I'd ever meet the Legendary Hero, that's all. May we meet again, buddy! Tally ho!" Gilgamesh jumps into the portal and disappeared. The barrier blocking off the bridge disappeared and everyone ran to Ziden.

" Ziden! Are you alright?" Eirin asked as Ziden shrugged.

" Um Ziden? Where is Link?" Reimu asked as everyone looked up.

"Whhhhhhooooooooaaaaaaa!" Link was soaring higher and higher into the skies. Looks like Ziden put in too much strength behind that throw.

" Yukari! Do something!" Youmu pleaded.

" Don't feel like it." Yukari said, waving a fan in front off her face.

Ziden jumped onto the Dragoon and headed into the sky with everyone following him.

In the skies, everyone sees Link being saved by his loftwing as they flew towards the green pillar of light. When Link neared the pillar, a large red haired man tackled Link, causing him to plummet down towards the surface.

Everyone followed and sees the red haired man baffled by the surface creatures. The man had his hair done like a rooster's comb. ( Look up Groose pics to see what it looks like.) He had a strong face, wore a green tunic-like shirt and brown pants and boots.

Apparently this man, named Groose by the way, had decided to take to reins of Link's journey and ran towards the temple.

Ziden decided to take a look at the orb he received from Gilgamesh. It had a magic circle inside of it. He absorbed it and felt magic energy coarse through his veins. " Good. Now I can help the moon princess out." Ziden said to himself.

They entered the temple and saw Groose arguing with the old lady. According to Link, the old lady told Groose that he isn't the one who will save Zelda. Groose looked over to Link with a sneer as he walked past him. Groose stopped by Ziden.

" You. If I can't save Zelda, then you can! You look tough. I even saw that story you told at the academy. That pipsqueak can't save Zelda. I know it!" Groose walked out the temple as Link walked towards the old lady.

" So Zelda has gone back in time. In order for you to go join her, you must make use of the Harp she gave you. Allow me to teach you a song." The old lady proceeded to teach Link the Hymm of the Goddess. After hearing the beautiful performance, everyone felt calm and relieved. The old lady snapped her finger as a large purple-black pillar appeared in the middle of the room.

All of a sudden, the whole temple started to shake. " Oh no! The seal has been broken!" The old lady exclaimed as everyone ran outside. Groose was panicking from the sudden earthquake.

The girls were shuddering from the amount of power coming from the seal. Ziden, Ike and Link were not fazed by this. " Ziden. Link. Let's go!" Ike jumped down into the spiraling chasm along with Link and Ziden following him. They landed in front of a Sealing Spike that was covered in darkness.

" Something is coming out of that seal!" Reimu exclaimed.

The darkness exploded out from the spike as it took the form of a large, hairy bipedal monster. The creature's black, scale-like hair seemed to glow red every so often. The creature's maw was filled with sharp teeth that wanted tear something apart.

" The Imprisoned has broken free! Link and friends! You must reseal him!" The old lady exclaimed.

" The Imprisoned. This is not going to be easy. That thing is huge!" Eirin said.

" Humph! I don't care how big he is, ze! A good ole fashioned Master Spark will knock him down some pegs!" Marisa hops on her broom and starts flying.

" Good thing I'm here! Time for this freak to get sealed!" Reimu took flight.

" Sakuya. Meiling. Neither of you are to hold back in this fight. Hit this creature with everything we've got." Remilia commanded.

" Yes, Mistress Remilia!" They both said in unison.

" Whatever you guys do, don't let him get near this temple!" The Old lady said.

" Got it!" Everyone said as they readied themselves to fight.

**Imprisoned Battle ( Skyward Sword)**

The Imprisoned made his way up the spiraling pathway as the swordsman trio chased after him. Ziden ran up and slashed the Imprisoned across the back, only to see that it did no form of damage.

The airborne girls were unleashing attack after attack on the giant beast.

Ike noticed the four white toes on each foot and thought of something. " Ziden! Link! Aim for its toes! Without the toes, there no possible for it to stand!"

" Got it!" Link charged forward and stabbed the back toe on the right leg of the Imprisoned, causing it to explode into black blood. The Imprisoned felt this and kicked his leg back, knocking back into Ziden, slamming them both into the wall.

" Ouch." Ziden got free from the wall and ran towards the Imprisoned with fire wrapped around his right leg. " Burning Lancer!" Ziden jumps and slams him foot into the back of the Imprisoned, causing him stumble from the attack.

Reimu noticed something when he stumbled. " Hey! The sealing spike is still in his head!"

Ziden heard this and smirked. " Looks like we found our weak ! You keep launching attacks at him to slow him down!" Ziden yelled as the fliers nodded their heads.

Ike dashed forward and slashed through all of the left foot's toes. Link threw a bomb at the right foot, causing an explosion that destroyed the right foot's toes, causing him to fall backwards, leaving the sealing spike in reach of the swordsman. Link struck the sealing spike with 3 upward strike, causing to enter the Imprisoned's skull.

The Imprisoned lurched upwards and caused the sealing spike to reappear on his head and then he did something totally unexpected. He laid down belly first and began to slide up the spiraling ramp.

" What the what?! Yo Spikes! Do something, ze!" Marisa exclaimed as Ziden ran up the walls a fair bit up. Ziden looked at the Imprisoned sliding up the path. Ziden pointed his fists at the creature as they turned black and metallic. They began to spin, creating visible winds to swirl around it.

" Lets Rock! Mimicked Skill: Turbo Smasher Punch!" Ziden's fists flew from his arms and flew towards Imprisoned and slammed into the jaw of the beast. Due to the amount of force and the momentum of the spinning rocket punches, the attack stopped him and flipped him onto his back.

Link ran and forced the spike back into its skull. The Imprisoned screeched in pain as it got back to its feet. Its legs were spiking with red electricity. Every time he stomped his foot, a red electric shockwave rang out.

Ziden noticed that they needed to do this one more time and this freak was going down. But the creature continued to walk up the ramp as if nothing happened. " Everyone! Time to seal this freak back up!" Ziden yelled.

" Love Sign: Master Spark!" The beam slammed into the Imprisoned and slammed him into the wall.

" Critical: Heart Break!" A red spear slammed into the mouth of the Imprisoned, causing red smoke to come out of his mouth.

Everyone began to hit the Imprisoned a barrage of spellcards, but he still remained standing. Ziden thought how much more did they need to put him down. Ziden sees Link sprinting up the ramp and towards him. He saw the determined look in his eyes. Link was grabbed by Ziden and thrown upwards, towards the sealing spike.

" Hiyaahhhh!" Link performed a diving thrust on the sealing spike, slamming into the skull of the Imprisoned. It began to glow white as it exploded into black particles. The sealing spike went back to the bottom of the pit.

" Link! Use a skyward strike to complete the seal!" The old lady screamed. Link jumped to the bottom and hits the sealing spike with the Skyward Strike. The spike slammed into the ground at the command of Link, effectively creating a new seal.

" Whew. That was no ordinary beast. Whatever it was, I doubt this is the last time we will see him." Ziden said while walking up to the temple.

" You all did a good job on sealing the Imprisoned. But you should know that he will break free again." The old lady said. " Link. In order to activate the Gates of Time, your sword needs to sharpened by the 3 Sacred Flames. However, in order to reach these three flames, you must find the Island of the Gods. There you will know what to do."

Ziden teleported everyone to Skyloft, leaving Groose and the old lady alone. Groose punched the wall and walked outside, feeling useless.

**Knight Academy ( Skyward Sword)**

Ziden had discussed a plan with Eirin about how to break the spell on her. Ziden had Kaguya held in a chokehold as Eirin injected her with a special sedative that knock her out until the spell is broken.

Ziden placed her on the bed and began to break the spell. Several magic circles were above Kaguya's sleeping body. Ziden's fingertips were covered in magic energy that were attempting to find the weakpoints of the spell and unravel it.

" Its been about 50 mins. Are you almost done?" Eirin asked.

" I'm done, doc." The magic circles began to shatter as Kaguya began to stir. Kaguya's eyes opened as she saw Ziden smiling at her. " Morning sunshine!"

" Ugh. My head. Ziden. What did you do?" Kaguya began to sit up.

" Is the spell broken?" Eirin asked as she got closer.

" Time to find out. Kaguya! How do you feel about me?" Ziden asked.

Kaguya placed a sleeve over her mouth and thought for a second. " You seem interesting, plus being married to you makes Mokou upset and me happy about her being upset."

" Yep. The spell is broken." Ziden said while standing up.

" Princess. Would you mind telling me what that man did to place that spell on you?" Eirin asked.

" Who? Joshua?" Ziden growled at the mention of his father's name. " Simple. He told me that he wanted me to marry his son whom would be born sometime in the future. He gave me a kiss and afterwards I felt lightheaded and passed out. When I came to, I found myself in a dark place held in place by chains. I could see a screen in front of me showing what I was doing. Calling off the Impossible Requests and began staying in my room more and more. Sometime after this, Mokou came into the picture and the rivalry between us began. Our battles always ended with one of us killing each other. This went on for several centuries until the day you came across us fighting."

"..." Ziden remained silent.

" The second I saw you and my heart fluttered. I finally get to meet the man I was told I could marry. The look on Mokou's face when I ran over and hugged you made me laugh. Of course you pushed me off you. I was relieved when you did that. Being forced to watch your body do things out of your own control is disturbing. I knew that Joshua placed me in some kind of love spell and replaced my personality with one that would most likely cause you to fall in love with you. But he didn't count on one thing though."

" Mokou attacking me." Ziden said as Kaguya looked at him.

" Ah yes. I remember the Librarian saying that your memories of Mokou were coming back after your fight. Speaking of that, I'm very disappointed in you. Throwing the fight like that when you know you could have won."

" Yeah. So to make things short. I ended up fighting and killing Mokou, who came back to life and knocked me unconscious. We became friends and you tried your hardest to make me your husband. When I was brought back to Gensokyo 4 years ago ( Several months after the events of Imperishable Night), you learned that my memory of Gensokyo was gone and you jumped on that opportunity and sweet talked into believing that Mokou was an witch that hunted you for fun."

Kaguya looked down. " Do you hate me for tricking you?"

Ziden sat on the bed next to her and ruffled her hair. " Don't worry about it, Princess!" Ziden heard growling coming from his right and sees Mokou glaring at him. " When the hell did you get here?"

" She's been here the whole time.' Eirin said.

" So? Your old man turned Kaguya into that love struck fool? Talk about evil." Mokou said while stretching her leg.

" Whatever Mokou." Kaguya said glaring at her.

Ziden could feel the tension in the room as a knock was heard on the door. " Come on."

Link entered the room. " Ziden? Are you busy?"

" Just the person I wanted to see. Kaguya? Come with me please." Ziden walked out of the room with Link and Kaguya following him. They made their way to the grassy balcony of the Knight Academy.

" All right Link. I know that you are currently receiving training from Ike and Youmu, but i think you should learn some cool Sword techniques from me that will help you take on powerful foes like Ghirahim." Ziden pulled out Crimson Edge as Link pulled out his sword and a new shield he bought.

" I'm ready." Link said.

Kaguya was sitting down watching the training exercise with eager eyes.

" Ahem! I am aware that you know the Ending Blow and Shield Bash, but I am going to teach you techniques that will help you against all types of foes." Ziden said as Link nodded.

**Hidden Technique Theme ( LoZ: Twilight Princess)**

" The Shield Bash is an effective way of dealing with shield bearing opponents, but what if the opponent is armored in the front. I shall teach you a technique that will allow to get behind an opponent and strike them from behind. Be ready to learn the Back Slice!" Ziden jumped to the side and rolled behind Link and performed a rising spin attack, stopping at Link's neck. " Hit me with this technique!" Ziden returns to his original position.

Link nods and jumps to the side, rolls behind Ziden and hits him across the back with a rising spin attack that sends Ziden flying forward.

" Heh! Not bad! You have learned the Back Slice!" Ziden said.

Link performed the attack as special music played to signify he learned the technique. Link put away his shield and swung his sword two times, spun it and placed it back in its sheathe. ( In short, he did his Boss Defeat and Technique Learned Animation from Twilight Princess).

" Not bad, Link!" Link looked up and sees Ike and Youmu clapping.

" So where to next?" Ziden asked.

" We have a Trial to overcome in Faron Woods." Link said.

Ziden told Kaguya to reenter Sanctuary and everyone walked towards the dock. They made their way to Faron Woods and began their search. They found themselves at the entrance to the deeper part of the woods as they saw a Gate on top of what is believed to be the place to start the trial.

Ziden entered the Gate and found himself in a hallway of Mirrors. " Great. Am I about to fight a clown?" Ziden turns and admires himself in the mirror. Ziden turns away as the audience notices something about the reflection. The reflection stopped moving and was holding a knife while coming out of the mirror.

Ziden sensed an attack coming from behind and quickly slams his foot into the creatures face. The creature began to change into its true form. It now looked a man-like creature wearing a white mask with a beak and red eyes. He was wearing red cloak that covered his body. This being was Paranoia, a powerful demon that resides in Mirrors.

**Into the Dark Night ( Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow)**

The arena began to spin as it now formed a circular battlefield surrounded by mirrors. Ziden was crouched down with his jacket fluttering from an unknown source of wind. Paranoia began to fire a thin beam at Ziden who easily dodged the attack.

" Humph! That all you got, mirror freak! Grah!" Ziden was pierced through the stomach by the laser. " Shit! I forgot about the mirrors!"

Ziden fired a sword wave at Paranoia, exploding against his body. Ziden followed up with a strong kick to his hip. Ziden spun himself and slammed his other leg across the face of Paranoia.

Paranoia was sent flying by the attack. Paranoia unleashed a barrage of lasers that forced Ziden to dodge. Several lasers began to pierce through Ziden's body as he felt his health get dangerously low.

Ziden fell to his knees and saw Paranoia charging up a laser. Ziden closed his eyes and braced himself for a knockout blow. _" Whelp. This wouldn't be the first time I lost in a Gate. Guess I'm Level 5 for no reason then." _

Ziden waited and waited, but noticed that nothing happened. Ziden opened his eyes and saw a woman in a green Chinese dress that showed off her strong legs standing in front of him and blocked the attack for him.. " Get up, Ziden!" This voice came behind Ziden as he saw several red bats slam into Paranoia. Ziden turned to see the Scarlet Devil grinning at him.

Meiling cracked her neck and jumped towards Paranoia and axe kicked him into the ground. Remilia crouched down with her arms stretched out to the side. " Scarlet Shredder!" She launched forward while spinning like a red drill. She slammed into the chest of Paranoia, rapidly slashing the mirror demon.

Ziden finished drinking a high potion, regaining health up to the 80% mark as he stood up.

Ziden stomped his foot into the ground and twisted his body around while gripping his sword with both of his hands. " Infernal Buster!" A powerful stream of fire slammed into Paranoia knocking him into the mirror A red skull appeared over his head as Paranoia looked dazed.

Ziden walked forward and thrusted his sword through the chest of Paranoia. Paranoia exploded into blood, covering the mirror in crimson life.

" Well that was too easy!" Meiling began to celebrate before she sensed something. All the mirrors shattered and formed a giant mirror. The red blood began to spiral into the air and formed a giant version of Paranoia was floating above them.

Paranoia slammed his foot onto the arena, causing a shockwave to travel through the arena.

Meiling gathered red chi energy into her arms and slammed her palms into the shin of the giant monster. " Red Energy Release!"

Snaaaaaaaapppppppp!

The explosive force shattered the femur of the mirror demon as Ziden was holding Remilia like a baseball with her nails glowing with a crimson energy. Ziden launched Remilia at the giant while spinning like a cannonball with her claws stretched out. She flew past its shoulder, causing to spray out blood. She quickly flew to his chest and pulled out a spellcard.

" Scarlet Sign: Red the Nightless Castle!" Scarlet energy erupted from Remilia, creating a red pillar of light that knocked Paranoia skyward.

Paranoia countered by firing beams of energy that Ziden struggled to dodge. The Scarlet duo, having years of experience dealing with attacks like this, were dodging the attack easily maneuvering around the attack quite easily.

Ziden decided he had enough of this malarkey. Ziden focused electricity into his sword as he crouched down. " Let's go! Spark Rave!" Ziden transformed into lightning and dashed around Paranoia, rapidly slashing him as he teleported above him.

A purple ball appeared on his abdomen as he pulled his arms up. " Get out of here! Mimicked Skill: Getter Beam!" A large purple beam shot out from his stomach and slammed into the face of Paranoia, slamming him into the ground.

Meiling crouched down, focusing chi to her right leg. " Sky Dragon Kick!" Meiling leapt upwards with her leg wrapping in a dragon silhouette, pointed at the face of Paranoia.

**Ka-Craaaaaaaaccccckkkkkk!**

Meiling's foot cracked through the mask of the demon causing a large red skull to appear above his head.

Ziden cracked his knuckles as two large vortexes appeared in the air. Ziden threw a punch and shocked the audience. A giant fiery fist came through the vortex and struck Paranoia in the face. Ziden started to throw more punches as the fiery fist began to pummel the face of Paranoia. The mask was shattered and revealed a human-like face. Ziden winded up a punch and threw it. The fist slammed into Paranoia with such a force, that it ripped him in half causing his gore to spray all over the trio. A pillar of light surrounded Ziden as they were teleported to the Faron Woods.

" That was a surprise. How come that Demon looked so human-like?" Eirin asked as the demon expert began to talk.

" Well, while most demons, unlike their Youkai cousins, tend to look like you would think them to look. Evil looking, non human features, wings. But some Demons like to take Human qualities to hide their powerful forms from professional hunters. Of course demons are alot more cruel and vicious than their Youkai cousins." Ziden explained as Link played Farore's Courage. A blue pedestal appeared and Link walked up to it.

" So Youkai and Demons are related? I didn't know that." Reimu said.

" Yeah. Demons tend to look down on us because of their superior personalities as they tend to believe themselves to be the ultimate race." Yukari explained.

" Terrible it is. That's why you rarely see Demons socializing with us Youkai. They refer to us as 'reject demons' and 'human lovers'" Nitori said.

" I guess thats why that Ghirahim guy dislikes us so much." Meiling said.

" Yeah. Even so, you guys don't compare to the hatred they share to a single being." Ziden said while to Link's side.

" Oh. You mean 'him'." Yukari said.

Link thrusted the sword into the pedestal as he, Ziden, Ike, Sakuya and Youmu vanished into a burst of white light.

They found themselves standing in some form of safe zone as they saw several statues holding large weapons. " Master. This is the Silent Realm, a place where you will prove your worth to the Goddess. You do not have access to any of your items, so you must rely on your own skill and your comrades to protect you. The minute you leave this safe zone, the guardians will activate. By collecting all of the Tears of Farore will you pass this trial." Fi said as Link stepped out of the safe zone. The whole area turned red as the Guardians activated.

**Silent Realm Guardians ( Skyward Sword)**

Link noticed green tearlike objects scattered through the chaotic forest as a large Guardian wielding a large mace charged at Link. Ike charged into the Mace Guardian, knocking him into a tree as Link collected a Tear of Farore. Link began his trial to collect the tears as the Guardians converged on the 4 warriors.

" So these are the Guardians, huh?" Ike asked.

" Yep. This will be fun. Sakuya and Youmu, you guys handle the flying ones. Me and blue hair here will handle the ground ones!" Ziden cracked his knuckles. " Heroic Eruption!" Ziden slammed his fist into the ground creating a pillar of fire that blasted an Mace Guardian airborne.

Time slowed down as an orange blade was in the air next to it. " Aether!" Ike grabbed the sword and slammed it into the body of the Guardian, dragging him into the ground.

The guardian quickly got back up and slammed his arm into Ike's side. Ike was sent flying into a tree and flew through it. Ziden threw a fiery fist into the face of the Guardian, quickly following up with a haymaker to the jaw.

Ziden spun his body like that of a wheel. " Rampaging Skull Crusher!" Ziden slammed his foot into the skull of the Guardian, causing a burst of wind to blast out. The Guardian's head exploded from the impact as he sees Ike running towards him.

Ziden ducks being hit by a mace as Ike jumps over him and slashed the Guardian across the chest, staggering him. Several silver knives slams into the Guardian as it violently exploded from the assault.

Ziden salutes his student while she fights two sword wielding Guardians that were flying. Ziden didn't sense the Guardian behind as it slammed the mace hard down onto the body of Ziden. Ziden is crushed by the attack while his ribcage shattered, piercing many of his organs. He coughed up large amounts of blood while the Guardian winded up another hit.

Ike intercepted the attack with Ragnell and coupled with his inhuman strength, effectively blocked the attack. Ziden regenerated his bones and punctured organs. Ziden got up and flipped away. Ziden took his sword and spun it in front of him as green lights emitted from his body.

" O benevolent winds! Use thine Sylven powers and carry my enemies away on the wayward winds! Cyclone!" Ziden summoned a vicious green tornado that sucked up the Guardians and blasted them skyward. A bright flash came from their bodies and...

**Boooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm!**

The Guardians exploded into dust as Youmu had a shocked look on her face. " Heh! Didn't know I can use powerful magic like that, didja gardner?" Ziden said as she shook her head.

Youmu returned her attention to the Sword Guardian coming at her. She ducked a swing her head and swung her swords across the face of the Guardian, causing a large slash to appear across it. She was about to finish off the creature as everything suddenly stopped. Link had collected all of the tears and was standing oon the safe zone. There was an orb of light coming from Link's chest. This item was the Water Dragon's Scale, an item that allows the person to swim like a fish.

They were returned to the forest as Fi told them something interesting. She had picked up location of where the flame was, in the vicinity of Lake Floria. They made their way there as they found themselves in front of a stone door with an incomplete symbol on it.

" Hey Ziden? Who was that guy you were referring to? The one that was hated by demons?" Reimu asked.

Ziden looked to Yukari and Eirin with a sly smile. " Should I tell them?"

" Hell no." Yukari said. Everyone looked at her with confused looks.

" Oh, don't worry about her. She's just heartbroken." Ziden said.

" Ooooo! Do tell!" Marisa sat down, ready to listen to this story. Link continued to try and draw the symbol.

" Well now. Once upon a time, there was a Demon known as Sparda. This demon was widely known as traitor to his race, because he decided to protect the humans instead of hunting them. He ended up falling in love with a human woman and bore two children." Ziden explained.

" Okay. So what does that have to do with Yukari?" Reimu asked.

" Simple. She was in lo- Mph!" Ziden's mouth was covered by the sudden appearance of Ran and Chen.

" Oh my. The powerful Yukari Yakumo falling in love with a rebellious demon, only for him to marry a mere human. How sad." Remilia said while chuckling.

" Shut. Up. Now." Yukari said in a tone so cold, it could have frozen the sun.

" Yep. So sad." Ziden said as the door opened.

" Ziden!" Ziden saw Ran trying to grab him as he suddenly disappeared. Ziden was now at the cliff over looking the lake.

**Lake Floria ( Skyward Sword)**

" Great. There's water here. Hey idiot. Does the magic seal-"

" Probably. Can any of you guys swim?" Ziden asked as many of them shook their heads.

" Well we can, but we don't want get our clothes wet." Meiling said.

Ziden remained silent for a second. " Sakuya. You know what to do." Sakuya nodded and walked over to Ziden.

The girls, minus Ike, Yukari, Link and Remilia, were floating over the lake now. What? If you are confused, Sakuya stopped time and Ziden teleported them over the lake. They fell into the Lake angry at Ziden and Sakuya. Sakuya performed a Swan dive into the water and quickly rose to the surface. A trio of judges appeared out of nowhere, two of them gave her a perfect 10. The Russian judge, however, gave her a 2.5. This actually made her upset.

" What?! That was a perfect dive!" Nitori angrily yelled.

" Russian judge says no." The judges disappeared, leaving the girls confused.

" Whatever." Sakuya began to relax in the water as she arguing coming from above them.

" What? I told you that I don't want to get wet!" Ziden yelled.

" Me neither. Wings are so hard to get dry." Remilia said while flapping her wings.

A few seconds later...

" Gaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ziden and Remilia were thrown headfirst into the lake.

Yukari floats herself down to the Lake and casually dips into the pond. Ike and Link dived into the pond with no hesitation. Ran and Chen decided to stick Ziden.

" Now you be a good little bro and carry your big sister through this Lake!" Ziden responded by dropping Chen right into the water.

"Ziden!" Ran slapped Ziden in the back of his head.

They began their trek through the watery caverns as they found themselves talking to a dragon. After doing something completely out of the way, the dragon revealed herself to the group. She was wearing a blue robe with a cascading waterfall on her underbelly.

Faron led the group outside and opened up a waterfall, revealing an entrance to the temple. Everyone went inside except for Ziden. Ziden stopped as if thinking. Faron noticed what Ziden doing.

Up above on one of the cliffs was three people. One of them was the man in red that attacked Ziden at Glitzville. He was Ruler 4.

Another was one that seemed to exude power. He was dark skinned with orange hair that formed into a beard. He wore black armor that had a black cape that was red on the inside. Most notable about him was the glowing wound in his chest. The other person was Ghirahim. Around them were several Shadow heartless. They noticed Ziden stopping and sensing their presence.

" So those are the Rulers of Darkness, huh hero boy?" Faron asked.

" Yeah, but I sense something else. Something...pure. Can you keep an eye out for a green haired girl wearing a red dress?" Ziden asked as the Guardian dragon nodded.

Ziden entered the dungeon and he instantly saw that he wouldn't like it. The place looked like and gave off the Water Temple vibe.

" This is not going to be fun." Ziden said.

" Jeez. More water." They began their trek through the temple. Taking down various enemies and solving puzzles. Yadda yadda. Taco bell.

They found themselves fighting against a four armed skeleton in golden armor. It had two of its arms crossed with the other two holding swords. This guy was a Stalmaster, who according to Fi was a strong opponent.

Ike and Youmu volunteered to fight the creature. Link was about to join them when time stopped in the room. Link turned around to see Sakuya closing a silver pocketwatch.

" Link! Before you face this foe, I shall teach you a new skill; the Helm Splitter! Let this skill be hewn into your mind." Ziden said drawing his sword. " When facing off against opponents that are fully armored, the Helm Splitter is the perfect attack to pierce through their defenses." Ziden jumped over Link and slashed the air next to his head and landed behind him with his sword aimed at his neck. " Now you try." Ziden returned to his original location.

" Helm Splitter!" Link jumped Ziden and slashed him across the head with a vertical slash and landed behind Ziden. Link hits Ziden across the back with a strong diagonal slash.

" Congrats, hero! You have mastered the Helm Splitter! Use your new skills to defeat the Stalmaster while I enjoy a healthy meal!" Time flowed again as Link stood by Ike and Youmu. Ziden was indeed eating a properly made sandwich.

**Stalmaster battle ( Skyward Sword)**

Ike dashed to the side and tried to slash his side, only be blocked by his right sword. SM knocked Ike away with a strong kick to the ribs. Ike recovered and stabbed his sword into the ground. " Eruption!" An explosion of fire blasted the Stalmaster back only for him quickly. Luckily Youmu was there and cross slashed the skeleton.

Link decided to wait until the Stalmaster was occupied was Youmu as he made his move. Link jumped to the side and rolled behind the bony freak. " Back Slice!"

Slaaaaaasssssshhhhh!

Link rapidly slashed the man across the back. Youmu decides to use this opportunity to unleash a new arte. " Hurricane Thrust!" Youmu stabbed Stalmaster in the sternum. A powerful blast of wind knocked him into the air.

The stalmaster looked his left and his eyes widened ( just an expression. He doesn't have eyes, but a gold light in his eyes.), a bomb was right next to his face. It exploded and blasted him.

" Hehehehehe. I have underestimated you guys. Now, I shall no longer hold back." The Stalmaster drew another sword and an axe.

" That thing can talk!?" Ziden exclaimed.

The Stalmaster slammed two of its swords into Youmu who blocked using Roukanken. She saw the other two arms swing towards but was unable to dodge in time so she was able block one of the attack with Hakurouken. The other one slashed her across the stomach.

Stalmaster promptly kicked her away as he jumped over to Ike. Ike fired a blue sword wave at him. Stalmaster sidesteps the attack and fired four sword waves arranged in a diamond at Ike. Ike jumped through the diamond and stabbed the Stalmaster.

Link sprinted up from behind, jumped over Ike and " Helm Splitter!" Link slashes the Stalmaster across the head, knocking off the helmet and getting behind the creature. Link crouches down and slashed his leg, effectively crippling him.

" Link! Finish it!" Ziden yelled still holding the uneaten sandwich. Link jumped and stabbed the Stalmaster through his golden armor. The enemy exploded and a chest appeared. Yay.

Link opened the chest and received a whip. The group remembered seeing several things that needed the whip to operate. They made their to the Boss Room after dealing with cursed enemies. They entered the room and saw a giant six armed golden Hindu like statue. They noticed Ghirahim resting on the statue.

" I knew I sensed you nearby, you snake!" Ziden exclaimed as Ghirahim clapped.

" Very good of you to sense me, human. I was expecting one of your youkai friends to sense me." Ghirahim chuckled. " Well I would stay and chat, but I have an appointment with my new allies, so my friend here will crush you for me!" Ghirahim snapped his finger as a dark fluid entered the statue. The statue came to life and summoned two throwing axes into his upper two hands as everyone got ready to fight.

**Koloktos Battle ( Skyward Sword)**

Nitori noticed a red core in Koloktos' chest before covered it with his two lower hands. " Guys! I saw his weak point! Its in his chest!" Nitori yelled.

Ziden dashed to the large statue and kicked it across the face. Being a statue, it of course did not react to being hit. It slammed Ziden into the ground and was about to slam an axe into his body. Remilia rescued Ziden before the axe slammed into his body.

" Thanks. I owe you one." Ziden said.

Remilia flashed one of her fangs. " Yes. You do." Remilia flew off and began to throw red balls of energy.

Yukari decided to watch from the sidelines along with Ran. " So how much has Ziden been improving his skills?" Ran asked.

" From the fights I've seen, yes. Although, if Ziden had all of his powers at the start of this journey, alot of the tougher opponents we've faced so far on this journey wouldn't be a challenge. I am surprised that Ziden received a keyblade. I always thought you had to inherit one." Yukari stated.

" *sigh* Ziden lost his powers again?" Yukari nodded. " What will we do with that child? It is bad enough that he is such a troublemaker and is usually hunted down by various assassins."

" Yet, barely any of them survive meeting him. The ones that do are his servants for life. But I should tell you something. Do you remember that time Ziden went insane and slaughtered those villagers?" Yukari said.

Ran's yellow tails drooped down as she remembered that tragic event. The only other event that saddened her this much was that event that occurred during September 12 years ago, the one in which her fiancee was killed.

" I remember." Ran said.

" I found out why he went insane. Baron von Drake, the Death Kaiser." At the mere mention of Drake's name, Ran's sad demeanor was replaced with one of rage. She knew that the man was responsible for the erasing of Ziden's memory in order to train him into a war machine that would destroy Gensokyo. To learn that the reason that she had to snap Ziden's neck and rip out his heart was all his fault, she became furious.

Her tails became frizzled and her eyes turned red. Yukari placed her hand on her shoulder to calm her down. " We'll get revenge on Drake for what he did to Ziden. We did promise Roxanne after all."

Chen was running around on all fours, trying to lure Koloktos into slam the axe into the ground. Being a cat, Chen was extremely nimble and flexible. Her perfectly manicured nails aren't just for decoration, they could slice through steel and silver weapons.

Link noticed when the statue slammed the weapon into the ground, he saw that there was a screw he pull out to dismantle the arm. Koloktos finally did it and Link took the whip and unscrew the arm, causing it to fall to the ground.

Ike saw this opportunity to slice off the arm of the Koloktos using Ragnell's unnatural sharpness. He revealed his core to the heroes. Nitori saw this and inhaled deep, causing her cheeks to puff up. She released a powerful stream of water from her mouth that slammed into its weak point.

Mario and Luigi performed a combo attack involving Mario grabbing Luigi's hand and spun him around. Mario released his grip and Luigi flew towards Koloktos with his foot stretched out.

Blammmmmmoooo!

Koloktos, simply put, slapped Luigi away with the amount of force that knock the urine out of an elephant. " Wahhhhhhhh!" Luigi was sent flying into a wall with yellow stars and birds flying around his head.

" I saw that coming, ze!" Marisa said while relaxing on her broom with Reimu and Sora waiting on the ground.

" This thing is hiding alot of power. We'll strike when it makes its move." Reimu said with Sora agreeing with her.

Youmu was dashing around the statue, giving the illusion that there was multiple copies of her. Eirin fired a barrage of arrows into the weak point. It threw an axe at her which she quickly spun under and shot more arrows into the weak point.

" Ah. You are all fighting so hard! So unfortunate that my friend is about to 'step' things up!" Ghirahim said while resting on a wall.

Koloktos' lower arms pressed against the floor and raised up a bit. It revealed that it had golden legs and rebuilt its destroyed arms and summoned six large swords to its hands.

**Koloktos Battle Phase 2 ( Skyward Sword)**

The statue began a more aggressive battle strategy and walked toward Ike. Ike barely came up to the statue's thigh, but Ike was not deterred by the large size difference. Ike dodged a sudden kick from the golden statue, but failed to dodge a golden fist to his stomach, knocking him into the ceiling.

Utsuho aimed her cannon at the automaton and rained down hell on the back of the statue, causing it fall on one knee. Link and Youmu charged at it only to be slashed across the chest and sent flying into a wall.

Sword Kirby charged up power into his sword. " Sword Beam!" Kirby fired a large white sword wave at Koloktos who took it head on. Meiling focused chi into her legs to boost her next attack.

" Swallow Kick!" Meiling followed up with a series of flying kicks, rapidly damaging the cage protecting the weak point.

Remilia tacked the statue in the face, causing it to fall backwards. Ziden and Chen decided to try a team distraction.

" Yoohoo! Over here!" Ziden taunted.

" Your mother was a fool!" Chen taunted as Koloktos got up and chased them. They led him right towards Sakuya who holding a spell card.

" Wound Sign: Inscribe Red Soul!" Sakuya swung her arms frantically, creating an rapid series of visible cuts to be seen in the air. The cuts slammed into the body of Koloktos, staggering it.

Now it did something that surprised everyone, Koloktos jumped into the air and slammed his sword into the ground around Sakuya, knocking her off balance and onto her rear. Ziden happened to be in front of her and blood sprayed out of his nose. She quickly got up with a blushing face as she leapt backwards.

Ike charged at the large statue. Ike jumped and landed on the head of the statue while stabbing it multiple times. Koloktos slapped Ike off of its head and onto the ground. Koloktos raised his to stomp on Ike.

**Smaaaaassssssshhhhhhh!**

Koloktos looked at the ground where Ike's body was supposed to be and saw only a cracked crater. Yukari had opened a gap underneath where Ike was and moved him out of the way. Kirby ran towards the statues legs and sliced through them like butter.

Unable to move around, Koloktos began to swing his swords in a circle, creating a vicious whirlwind that blasted everyone back.

" Take this! Star Sign: Meteonic Shower!" Marisa fired a powerful storm of star shaped missiles that exploded against the body of Koloktos. Sora ran forward and thrusted his keyblade through the chest, severely damaging the weak point.

" I'll finish him!" Nitori's backpack opened and a large blue rocket flew out of it. The rocket flew forward and exploded into the weak point, releasing intense bursts of water into the room. Koloktos began to violently explode as Ghirahim was furious, but managed to contain himself. He vanished as everyone entered the flame room as green fire was burning in the background.

The green fire was absorbed into the blade of Link as it grew in length and sharpness.

" Great! Now we just have to find the other two!" Utsuho happily said.

" Yay." Ziden said.

_Meanwhile at Eldin Volcano..._

The man known as Aokiji was waiting near a temple entrance with cold air surrounding him. " Jeez. When is this Ziden guy getting here? I want to hurry up and head back home." Aokiji simply said.

_Meanwhile at Lanayru Desert..._

A scientist looking man with a really long nail was waiting next to what appears to be a dragon's skull. " My my. I wonder when this Ziden person will get here. I absolutely cannot wait to dissect him! Nemu! Hurry up and make the tent!" The weird man commanded.

Trivia!

1. Gilgamesh is from the Final Fantasy series. Because of the events that occurred in Final Fantasy 5, he is trapped in the void, unable to return home. Please note that this not the last time we'll see this joker.

2. Paranoia is from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow. Even though he is a pathetic boss, he is required to be able to fight the true final boss. Note that I used a Castlevania boss for the Gate. This should be a hint for the Ruler of Darkness that will appear in the next world.

3. Guard Armor is a Heartless Boss from Kingdom Hearts. He is a very easy boss to take down, even on proud mode.

4. Turbo Smasher Punch is the Rocket Punch of the super powerful Mazinkaiser. This is one of Ziden's favorite mechs and Animes. Expect to see Ziden using its skills in hard fights. Mazinkaiser himself MAY appear in this story.

5. Getter Beam is the technique used by Shin Getter 1. This is another of Ziden's favorite mechs and Animes. Same as 4.

_Author's Note: Yes! Yet another chapter done! The Marines have started their plans to take down Ziden and Remilia. Can any one guess the Soul Reaper that is waiting for Ziden in the desert? I've started to make the fights progressively more longer and intense. This story is one I wanted to do for a long time. And before anyone asks, the One Piece world is not a part of Ziden's World. In case you want to know what powers Ziden currently has, head over to the profile and take a gander. You'll also see the stories I plan on doing in the future. R&R!_

Gensokyo A.

Ziden: I am here with the (self-proclaimed) Queen of Night, Remilia Scarlet! *applause*

Remilia: Thank you! Thank you!

Ziden: So Miss Scarlet? How is it that obtained the title of Scarlet Devil?

Remilia: Simple. My body used to get bloody from the corpses of my prey, staining my dresses red.

Ziden: Interesting. What of your staff?

Remilia: Sakuya is a very good employee, Patchouli has been my friend for a very long time and Meiling is... useful at times.

Ziden: I see. What of your sister? I'm sure you two must have trouble keeping them in line.

Remilia: Actually...because of how destructive she is , I keep her locked up in the basement. This is the first time she has been outside in a very long time.

Ziden: I see. She seems stable to me.

Remilia: She probably is good because she knows I'll punish her if she does something wrong on this trip.

Ziden: Wow.

Remilia: You know...I'm feeling kind of thirsty. *flashes fangs and stands up*

Ziden: No! Drink some water! STOP! GAHHHHH!


	23. 3 Days of Relaxation and Training

" Huh. You know I'm starting see why tentacles and girls wearing skirts don't mix." Ziden said. The camera panned upwards and showed Reimu, Marisa and Youmu being grabbed by tentacles.

" Ziden! Let me go save them! I wish to contribute to the fight!" Terra said. Wait what? Why is Terra here? Wait and find out.

" Sure. This Tentalus freak needs a good ass beating!" Ziden said.

Tentalus was a large humanoid, octopus haired monster with a large yellow eye.

**Scaldera Battle ( Skyward Sword)** Note: They share the same boss theme.

Terra jumps into the air and slashed through the tentacles holding the girls. The girls retort by blasting the octopus creature in the face with large amount of danmaku.

Ike fired a sword wave at the head of Tentalus. The attack sliced off several tentacles in his hair. He lets out a roar and reveals his eye. Eirin and Link took aim at the creature's eye and fired. The arrows hit their mark and Tentalus falls to the ship, with his eye opened. Ziden ran up and winded up a strong punch.

**Keeeerrrrrrrrr Pllllllloooooooowwwwwww!**

Ziden's fist slammed into the eye with a sickening pop. Ziden had apprently hit the creature with too much force for when Ziden pulled out his fist, the eye came out with it. Disgusting. Tentalus exploded into black dust as Nayru's flames appeared behind them. Link's sword absorbed it and transformed into the Goddess White Sword!

" Wow. That was too easy." Reimu said.

" Reimu! Are you alright!?" Sora seemed worried about her.

" I'm fine. No way a tentacle would ever do me in!" Reimu said as Remilia and Meiling snickered.

" Shut up Ziden." Yukari said to Ziden who was about to say something either smart or snide.

" Well, from those books I've seen that the princess hides under her bed, those tentacles could have 'done' something to you." Eirin said.

" Violated by tentacles. Terrible way to go." Ziden said, holding an imaginary hat to his chest.

"...What are you saying that those tentacles could have-"

" Raped you guys? Yep!" Ziden said with a completely happy face.

" Gahhhh! That's disgusting!" Youmu said while shaking.

" The fact that the moon princess has books about tentacles monsters scares me." Nitori said.

" Creepy as hell is what it is." Ziden said.

Yukari, getting bored of this conversation, gapped everyone to Skyloft. The group decided to take three days of training and relaxation.

**Warning: The following parts contain vast stupidity and suggestive scenes. You have been warned.**

**Day 1**

_Reimu and Sora decided to spend the day together. Via Remilia, Ziden is forced to take both Meiling and Patchouli on a date or risk being mauled by a Loli Vampire. Mario and Luigi are off doing...plumber/Italian stuff._

_Eirin planned on studying her Exsphere. Terra decides to shadow Ziden with Sakuya shadowing her. Ike and Youmu are training Link again. Yukari, Ran and Chen decide to see how Ziden's forced date is going._

_Marisa and Nitori began working on some magical experiments. Utsuho and Kirby are off playing with the children on the island._

Sora and Reimu was on the same balcony that Ziden started training Link on.

" Why exactly are we here Reimu?" Sora asked.

"... No reason." Reimu said. _" Are all guys this blind when it comes to girls?"_

" So why did you want to hang out here alone?" Sora asked.

" _Yep. Totally blind." _Reimu thought.

" _Hmm? What is she thinking about?" _

" Sora? Lets spar." Reimu said.

" Uh why?" Sora asked.

"... Because uhhhhh... I don't believe that you saved all worlds from darkness. I want to see your skill firsthand!" Reimu declared.

" Fine!" Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and dropped into his battle stance. Reimu smiled at this. She could tell that Sora hasn't trained with the Keyblade, but was so skilled with it. His natural skill reminded her of herself.

" Come on, Sora! Just cause I like you doesn't mean I'm going easy on you!" Reimu charged at Sora before he could ask what she meant by that.

Ziden's date was severely awkward having to deal with two drastically different women. One was a calm, silent girl while the other...was Meiling.

They were at a restaurant of sorts, waiting for their meal to arrive. The duo were sitting on both sides of Ziden with their arms wrapped around his, making it extremely hard to move them. Their food arrived with Ziden unable to eat with his arms restrained. Patchouli was mainly focused on one of the books she brought while resting her head on Ziden's shoulder. Meiling finished her food and was talking to Ziden about her job.

" I mean, its not like I don't like the job, but I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't always being blasted by a Master Spark everytime Marisa comes to the mansion to borrow some of Patchy's books." Meiling said.

" Indeed. Whenever I try to stop her, she'll either get away with books or blast me with a Spark as well." Patchouli said.

" Jeez. Sounds like she is a thief with violence on the brain." Ziden said.

" Yes. In total, she has borrowed at 1257 books from my Library and it is still rising. I even heard that she 'borrows' other things as well." Patchouli said while turning a page in the book.

" Meh. As long as she remembers not to touch my stuff, she's fine." Ziden said while looking at the book.

" Huh? What are you two reading?" Meiling releases Ziden's arm and moves into his lap, causing several men at the restaurant to murmur amongst themselves.

" That man is a lucky one, I tell you."

" The guy has two hotties all over him!"

" I hear that the guy's married!"

" What?! Does she know about this?!"

" Yeah! I overheard them talking when at the Academy! Even saw her too! She is beauty personified!"

" Dammit! That guy has 3 hot girls wrapped his fingers! That lucky bastard!"

" My. Isn't Ziden the ladies man!" A voice that obviously belonged to Yukari.

" Indeed." Ran's voice said.

" So why are you reading about fruit any way?" Ziden asked.

" These aren't just any fruit, these are the mystical fruits known as Devil Fruits." Patchouli said while waving her finger back and forth.

" Devil Fruit? Why does that sound familiar?" Ziden said.

" Hmmm? Oh! Didn't that Lucci guy said he ate one of them?" Meiling said.

" Yeah. That man was powerful. I'd hate to see what other kinds of powers there are." Ziden said.

" Yes. This book says that there are 3 types of Devil Fruit users. Paramecia are types whose Devil Fruit gave their bodies additional attributes like turning it rubber or even turning into Diamond. There are even ones that can steal the shadows of people. In simpler terms, they become superhumans. " Patchouli explained as Ziden wrapped his free arm around Meiling's waist, not out of affection but out of curiosity.

" Great. I'm glad we didn't face any ' Paramecia' types. They sound powerful." Meiling said.

" Zoan types can be simply stated as shapeshifters from my observations. They give their users powers and forms akin to animal. They can even assume half beast forms, like we saw with Lucci."

" Great. So there are more freaks like Lucci out there?" Ziden asked.

" Yes. There are even fruits in this category that are classified as other types like Ancient and Mythical. These users can transform into more powerful beasts like a Phoenix, a Dinosaur and even a Buddha like form."

" It sounds like these guys are formidable to fight." Meiling said.

" Yes but these guys can't compare to the last category, the Logia types. Out of all three categories of Devil Fruits, these are the rarest and the strongest. Logia Fruit users gain the ability to completely transform into elements like Fire, Ice, Sand or even Darkness. It seems that they can't be harmed while transformed unless hurt by using their elemental weakness or by something called Haki. Their bodies are fluid-like which explains why you can't hit them." Patchouli closed the book and looked Ziden in the eyes.

" Tch! Can't be harmed, huh? But the fact that their bodies sounds like a ghost gives me an idea of what to do if we ever meet one." Ziden gets up. " Come on ladies. Lets go outside and watch the moonlight reflect off of the river!" The trio gets up and leaves the restaurant as the group of five spies follow them secretly.

They reached the bridge as they find two women bickering about something.

" Jeez. Why are you two here!?" Ziden said to the two women.

" Shut up, Ziden." Mokou coldly said.

" Don't speak to him like that!" Kaguya retorted back. Yeah. This is happening.

" Well at least we can still rest here." Patchouli said while wrapping her arms around Ziden's. Mokou and Kaguya noticed this.

" Are you two on a date?" Mokou asked.

" Yep. Jealous?" Meiling retorted.

" Not really. Me and Ziden have been on a lot more dates than you idiots." Mokou said while scratching her head.

" Hmm? You and Mokou were dating?" Patchouli asked. Ziden shrugged his shoulders to signafy he didn't remember.

" Can we just relax here and finish the date? This is my first date after all." Patchouli said.

" Sure." Ziden walks forward and turns towards Patchouli.

" I think a prank is in order." A gap opens near Ziden's foot as a banana peel comes out. Ziden stepped on it and fall forward and onto Patchouli causing her to scream.

" That was a nasty fall..." Ziden looked down and sees Patchouli's red face. Ziden looked down and sees his hands grabbing Patchouli's chest. The trio of girls were also red faced. From their angle they could see Patchouli's legs spread apart, not helping the situation at all.

Everyone heard the flapping of bat-like wings as they see Remilia standing over Ziden with an angry expression on her face. " What the hell are you doing to Patchouli!?"

" Wait! Hold in a sec! I can explain!" Ziden said, trying to save his life.

" Save it! How dare you try to rape Patchy!?" Remilia's fangs and claws were shining in the moonlight.

" Wait! I didn't try to- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ziden was tackled by Remilia and in cleaner terms, mauled to death by the Loli Vampire.

" Mukyu~." Patchouli uttered with a still red face. Everyone heard a certain Gap Youkai laughing her behind off.

_An hour later..._

Ziden is in a bed being tended to by Kaguya and Patchouli. " Ziden. I'm so sorry about Remy attacking you like that." Patchouli hung her head in shame.

" Don't worry about it. I know Yukari had something to do with this. She just loves pulling this crap on me!" Ziden said, leaning his back against the wall.

" You and Yukari sure have a strange relationship. But I can tell you two care for each other." Kaguya said as Ziden huffed.

" I don't care for that old hag! She can go jump into a volcano for all I care!" Ziden said while his arms.

" Whatever." Patchouli and Kaguya sit down on the sides of the bed around Ziden.

" Talk about a crappy date." Ziden said.

" It wasn't bad, Ziden. It was very fun before Remilia attacked you. I'll treasure my first date forever." Patchouli opened a book.

" When will we go on a date, Ziden?" Kaguya asked.

" Hmmm? Sometime in the future, Kaguya." Ziden said while sighing.

" Now that I think about, it sounds like we are involved in a Harem, Kaguya." Patchouli said

" Yes we are, Patchouli." Kaguya said. The duo noticed the confused look on Ziden's face.

" What the heck is a Harem?" Ziden scratched his head.

" Well in terms you'll understand, essentially a person is in relationships with a bunch of other people and they are mainly fine with it albeit that some jealousy should break out." Patchouli explained.

" So basically, it's just some random person dating multiple people at once? Makes sense, but in my personal opinion I hope that it stays at 4 girls with me. It's bad enough that I've got a crazed vampire girl attacking me, I don't need more women attacking me out of jealousy like Mokou does." Ziden shuddered at the thought.

" Where is Mokou, that hot headed fool?" Kaguya asked.

" She is sparing with Meiling outside and from what I saw, Meiling is going to win." Patchouli said.

" Welp." Ziden gets up and jumps out of the bed. " I want to see this." Ziden leaves the girls in the room and leaves to the fight.

"Hmmmmm?" Patchouli seemed to be thinking about something.

" Wondering how Ziden survived that attack from Remilia?" Kaguya said.

" Yes. He was dying to opponents and getting injured before this. Is he somehow getting more resilient to damage now?" Patchouli wondered.

" Ziden once told me that when he is missing his powers, the powers still in his possession are severely weakened. Each time he reobtains a power..."

" His current powers get stronger! So that means his regeneration is stronger than it was before he got his magic back." Patchouli said. " You are smarter than you look, Kaguya."

" That is thanks to Eirin teaching me things she thinks I need to know in order to live on Earth." Kaguya gets up. " Come on, Patchouli! Lets go join Ziden outside!" The duo made their way outside.

Marisa was in the Library with Nitori and boy, were they upset! They were going through the library, looking through books hoping to find new magic and technology from the books.

" Jeez! Why do none of these books have anything on magic, ze!?" Marisa was throwing around book after book in hopes of finding new magic.

" Yeah! There isn't anything on technology either! Only history and that silly stuff!" Nitori said.

" Yeah, stuff only that stuffy schoolteacher would like." Marisa said as a certain teacher sneezed.

" Fire!" Marisa and Nitori heard Sora scream out his spell.

" Homing Amulets!" They also heard Reimu calling out an attack.

" Hey Nitori?"

" Yeah?"

" Wanna go watch Sora and Reimu fight?"

" Yep!" The duo went up to the balcony and started to watch the duel between the two naturally gifted fighters duel it out.

Sora and Reimu had smiles on their while gripping their respective weapons. Sora charged at Reimu and swung his keyblade at her head. She quickly ducked the attack and slammed her gohei into Sora's side, knocking him away from her.

Sora fireed a chunk of ice into the stomach of Reimu, stunning her and allowing him to follow up with a combo. Sora hits her with a thrust attack to the stomach,, a strong vertical hit to the head, ending with a strong horizontal strike to her left hip, causing to cry out in pain.

She jumped back and began to throw several pieces of at Sora. They stuck to his skin as he looked confused. Reimu began to float in the air the tags started to glow.

" Sora~! You'd best get those off or you're going to go boom!" Reimu began to channel spiritual power into the amulets as Sora began to frantically remove the tags, but was too late.

Kaboooooooooooooommmmmmmm!

A holy explosion rocked the balcony as Sora is seen rolling out of the smoke completely unharmed. Reimu looked shocked at this.

"How are you unharmed!? I know that attack doesn't harm the pure of heart that much, but you still should have taken some damage from it!" Reimu was flabbergasted.

" Well, I blocked it? With my Keyblade?" Sora said as a visible vein appeared on Reimu's forehead.

" Oooooo! Good ole armpits getting beaten a kid wielding a giant key!" Marisa taunted.

" Um Reimu? You aren't mad are you?" Sora felt an angry presence coming from Reimu.

" No! I'm happy about this!" Reimu pulled out a card. " This just means it will be more fun to win against you, Sora!" Reimu decides to up the ante by summoning several Yin Yang Orbs that flew around her. Taking a cue from her olden days, she swung her gohei into an orb, causing it to fly into Sora, blasting him backwards.

" Whoa! That was a strong attack, Reimu! But I'm not going down that easily!" Sora charged at Reimu while dodging the orbs. Sora jumped into the air while placing his keyblade behind him. " Fire!" A ring of fire wrapped around him and blasted into the ground.

Sora landed in front of Reimu as his keyblade began to glow with a orange light. " Ars Arcanum!" Sora unleashed one of his strongest techniques on Reimu. Sora performed a vicious flurry of horizontal and vertical strikes on Reimu who desperately blocked the attack with her gohei. Sora ended the attack with a rising spin attack followed by a powerful downward slash that knocked her back some.

" Not bad, Sora! Now I can believe you saved the worlds from darkness if you can go toe-to-toe with me in a real fight." Reimu held out her hand and Sora gladly took it.

" Aw! Isn't this a cute sight." Yukari was sitting on the roof of the academy with binoculars, looking out onto the bridge that Ziden's so called harem was on.

" Shut up, Yukari!" Reimu snapped at the Gap Youkai.

" Why? Am I ruining your little moment with your little boyfriend there?" Sora's face turned red as Yukari chuckled. Yukari got a banana and quickly consumed it.

" So what?! Me and Sora are just good friends, that's all!" Reimu said.

" Good friends who want to swap saliva with each other!" Marisa said to Nitori.

" I think a good prank is in order." Yukari dropped a banana peel into the gap.

" I am going to kill you both. Right now." Several orbs began to spin Reimu as exclamation marks appeared over Marisa and Nitori's head. Everyone heard a loud scream that obviously Ziden's coming from the bridge. They heard Yukari laughing very loudly as Reimu dragged Marisa and Nitori inside.

The sounds of two girls being beaten by an angry shrine maiden were heard as Yukari decided to talk with Sora alone.

" Sora. I must ask you a very important question; What are your feelings towards Reimu?" Yukari asked.

" W-w-well she's nice and a good friend." Sora said.

" Hmmm? You can't hide your feeling from me~!" Yukari teased.

" Okay! I maybe like her alot okay?" Sora said with his arms crossed.

" I just wanted to know. I guess Ziden was right about you two liking each other." Yukari disappeared into a gap. Sora noticed that Reimu was peeking her head through the door before she quickly ducked back inside.

_Back at the Eldin Volcano..._

" Hmmm. That guy said that the cards can teleport us near this Ziden fella right?" Aokiji asked himself. " Man. I'm tired of waiting, I'll just teleport to this guy and capture those three for execution so I can go home." Aokiji summoned a portal that led to Skyloft and entered it.

_In Ziden's room..._

Ziden was now back in bed with Kaguya laying on top of him, snuggling with him because 'that's what earth couples do'. Ziden felt a portal opening in the town but decided to ignore it.

" That was a very interesting fight." Kaguya said.

" I'm not surprised Mokou lost to Meiling. Mokou is way too overconfident in her skills, therefore getting her ass kicked by Meiling." Ziden said.

Sakuya and Terra were on the floor sleeping in sleeping bags. " Jeez. I can't believe a Dimensional Crack brought Terra here from Hollow Bastion. That space deity sure knows how to piss me off sometimes." Ziden said.

" Ziden. Try and get some sleep,, dear. Me and you are going to spend all day tomorrow, like a good married couple, okay?" Ziden nodded as Kaguya kissed him on the cheek. They both drifted off to sleep.

Day 2

Ziden awoke and found a strong chill in the air. Kaguya was wrapped Ziden like a snake in order to keep herself warm. " Wow. I can say that I like this Kaguya more than the other one. I like this whimsical personality over the pushy one any day." Ziden carried out side as he saw several ice pillars outside.

" What the-? Did Sub-Zero decide to crap ice everywhere?" Ziden began to wander around until he sensed someone above him.

" About time I found you kid." Aokiji jumped down from an ice pillar and landed in front of Ziden, towering over him with his height.

" Who are you!?" Ziden draws Crimson Edge with his free hand.

" I am Aokiji, an Admiral in the Marines." Aokiji said. Ziden immediately recognized the name 'Marines'.

" Tch! You're a part of those Marines that Lucci was talking about!" Ziden's yelling woke up Kaguya who quickly got into a defensive position.

" Enough talking. Lets get this over with." Aokiji's arms become wrapped in ice as Ziden and Kaguya got ready to fight.

**Blizzeta Battle Phase 1 ( Twilight Princess)**

" Burning Slicer!" Ziden shot a fiery blade from his kick that flew towards Aokiji. Aokiji shot a wave of icy wind at the fire blade, engulfing it.

Kaguya took this opportunity to charge at Aokiji and started to throw several punches and kicks at him. Aokiji took a kick to the face and Kaguya smirked.

" Kaguya! Your leg!" Ziden screamed as Kaguya's leg began to freeze. Kaguya jumped away from the man as she landed improperly and shattered her frozen leg.

" Oh, my." Aokiji said while scratching his head. " I wasn't expecting to be attacked by the girl. A shame about her leg though." Aokiji looked as though he didn't take any form of damage from the attack . This shocked Ziden as he remembered the info he learned from Patchouli last night.

" Are you a...Logia type I think it was called?" Ziden said as Aokiji nodded.

" Unfortunately for you, you don't seem to know Haki. If you did, you might stand a chance against me." Aokiji formed a sword of ice.

" Doesn't matter if Ziden or me can't use this 'Hockey' power! We are still going to kick your rear back to the rat infested hole that you came from!" Kaguya struggled to get back up to her feet while her leg was starting to regenerate.

" Oh, my. That is quite the power you got there, girl. But I've got no reason to fight you, I only want Ziden Icrim, Yukari Yakumo and the winged girl named Remilia Scarlet." Aokiji walked forward as Ziden stood his ground.

Ziden jump kicked Aokiji across the face, sending him reeling into a pillar of ice. Ziden set his leg on fire in order to melt the ice on his leg.

Aokiji walked out of the pillar and brushed himself off. " Oh, my. The report wasn't kidding when it said you were fast. Looks like I'll just have to stop playing around." Aokiji appeared in front of Ziden faster than the blink of an eye. Ziden was slashed across the chest and sent flying through an ice pillar and landed on a frozen building.

Aokiji appeared a few feet behind Ziden. " Partisan!" Aokiji throws several trident tipped ice spears at Ziden who jumped high into the air to dodge the attack. Fire began to spiral around Ziden's right leg as a bright light was seen in the sky. Ziden's leg appeared to be made of fire now.

Ziden raised his foot high into the air and performed a dive bomb kick towards Aokiji. " Flare Bomber!" Aokiji raised his palm into the air and let Ziden's leg slam into it.

Boooooooooooom!

An explosive force erupted from the attack, blasting Aokiji away Ziden landed. Ziden threw a thumbs up to Kaguya who was charging up a ball of light in her hand. She slammed the ball into the chest of Aokiji knocking him high into the air.

" Hmm? Why is it so frozen out here?" Ziden and Kaguya turned to see Remilia walking towards them wearing a blood red scarf.

" That guy up there." Ziden pointed to the falling Aokiji as he landed on his feet. Now it looked he took some damage.

" So Remilia Scarlet is here as well? Oh, my." Aokiji got the mindset that this battle was going to get harder.

" Careful when striking this man. The guy's got ice powers that freeze you and protect him." Ziden said.

" Correct. I ate the Hie Hie no Mi. It gave the power over ice and it made me a Logia type as well." Aokiji said while lying on his side.

"... This guy sure is carefree." Remilia said.

" Enough talking. Lets finish this so I can go home and sleep." Aokiji became surrounded by cold air!

**Blizzeta Phase 2 ( Twilight Princess)**

" Ice Age." Aokiji slammed his palm into the ground as a thicker coat of ice traveled towards them. The fliers took flight to avoid the the ground focused attack. Ziden did not dodge the attack because he was listening to the music.

Ziden's body frozen up to his neck as Aokiji appeared in front of him, ready to smash the hero.

Kapooooooowwwwwww!

A pair of red feet slammed into the face of Aokiji, knocking him back as he sees a pink puffball.

" Kirby! Thanks for the save!" Ziden said.

" Kirby? That creature sure can hit hard for a puffball." Aokiji rubbed his face.

" My turn! Servant Flier!" Red bat bullets flew out from Remilia's hand and flew around Aokiji. A burst of cold air froze the bats and they dropped to the floor and shattered.

" Poyo!" Kirby began to inhale Aokiji as he fought to stay his ground. Kirby got tired after a while as Kaguya came down and started blasted blasting him with bullets.

" Eat this, you icy freak!" Remilia threw several red spears at Aokiji who dodged them easily. Aokiji grabbed Kaguya by her sleeve and slammed her into the ground.

" I am sorry for this. Ice Time." Ice began to freeze Kaguya's sleeve and began to freeze her as well. She began to scream in pain as her body was frozen solid up to her neck.

" Ice Block: Partisan!" A large number of ice tridents appeared and slammed into Remilia's body, launching her high into the air. She landed on the ground with a partisan in her stomach. She pulled it out and was about to throw it at Aokiji when an idea sparked in her head.

" Kirby! Inhale this!" Remilia throws the partisan at Kirby and inhaled it. In honest fact, Ziden and Kaguya was expecting Kirby to transform into Ice Kirby, but he didn't. Kirby gained a hairstyle similar to Aokiji's and was wearing the sleep mask above his head.

" Oh, my. This is a shock." Aokiji said.

" Partisan!" Kirby fired several ice tridents at Aokiji and slammed into his body, actually damaging him.

" What? Not only did he use my technique, but he hit me with Haki as well." Aokiji observed. " This Kirby is much more dangerous than I expected." Aokiji pulled out a card. " You guys are lucky this day. Because of your little puffball friend here, you shall evade capture this day. But know this, we will send our other 2 Admirals after you and they won't be as nice as I am, especially Akainu. We may even those 7 worthless pirates after you as well." A portal appeared behind Aokiji as he walked into it and disappeared.

The trio felt fear enter their hearts at Aokiji's words as Ziden thawed himself off. Ziden walked over to Kaguya and began to thaw her out.

" This is bad. Real bad." Ziden said to Kaguya and Remilia.

" Tch! So we're being hunted by these 'Marines'? No matter! I, the Scarlet Devil Remilia Scarlet, shall not back down from a fight."

" So full of pride. I hope we can win against these guys. It's bad enough we have to deal with these Rulers of Darkness and the Ultima Brigade, but we have to deal with super powered Marines and Pirates now!? Dang nabbit! This journey is sucking worse than the Three Stooges movie!" Ziden exclaimed.

" Calm down. Lets go back to bed and rest. We'll tell everyone what happened when they wake up, okay Ziden?" Kaguya took Ziden's hand.

They entered Ziden's room which is the warmest room due to Ziden's power over fire.

" Ziden? Can I have that 'game' thingy back. Now that I'm free from that spell, I wanna try it myself." Kaguya said as Ziden handed her the 3DS.

Ziden looks around the bed and sees Terra and Sakuya on the bed passed out with the latter sleep talking about things Ziden should never have to hear from his student/adoptive daughter.

" Hmm mmm. Don't touch me there Master Ziden~." Sakuya said in her sleep.

Ziden simply sighed and smacked Sakuya across the face with a paper fan ( same one from the Smash series) waking her up.

" Owwww! What was that for?!" Sakuya was angry before she noticed it was Ziden who hit her. " Did I talk in my sleep again?" Ziden nodded.

" I normally don't mind what you dream about, but if it involves those weird fantasies of yours, I'm slapping you awake." Ziden said.

" Sorry." Sakuya lays back down and doesn't fall back asleep.

" Jeez. So much for going outside today. Luckily that ice'll melt soon." Ziden sits and begins to think. " But these other people that are after me, I wonder how strong these Soul Reaper guys are? But something else bothers me... that man with the blue jacket. Why did he remind me of Dante?" Ziden thought out loud.

"..." Everyone was silent.

" Do you think that the Rulers of Darkness are behind these outside sources attacking us, mainly you?" Everyone turned and saw Patchouli sitting a chair, reading a book.

" No doubt about it. I do doubt that they will try and side with the Ultima Brigade." Ziden said.

" What shall we do now?" Sakuya asked.

" Keep doing what we've been doing. Find the gateways and stop the Ultima Brigade." Ziden summoned his keyblade and looked at it.

" Everyone. Spend these two days resting, for I sense a great battle coming and Link may be the only one that could stop it." Ziden said.

Sakuya looked up to the ceiling and saw a gap closing.

Kaguya noticed it as well and sat close to the warm Ziden. Everyone got the same idea and swarmed on Ziden.

" Get off me! I'm not your damn personal heater!" Ziden yelled.

" But you're so warm~!" Patchouli said.

" Damn you ice! Melt faster!" Ziden squirmed from their collective hugs.

" Stop whining or do you want me to get Eirin in here?" Kaguya said as a chill went down everyone's spine.

" Fine." Ziden stopped squirming.

" Did you call for me princess?" Eirin was hugging Ziden. For a seconds, the room was completely quiet.

" Gahhhhhh! The evil doctor is here!" Ziden screamed as Eirin chuckled.

" 'Evil' huh? Ziden, I think you'll be the perfect guinea pig for an experiment of mine." Eirin pulled out a syringe filled with a strange blue liquid. Eirin grabbed Ziden's arm. " Don't worry. This won't hurt at all~!"

**Stttaaaabbb!**

" Gahhhhhh!" Eirin stabbed the needle into a vein and injected the serum into Ziden's body. Ziden's vision become blurry. " See you in a few minutes." Ziden passed out as he heard Kaguya saying something.

A few minutes, Ziden opened his eyes and saw the girls staring at with blushing faces and sparkling eyes as if they are seeing something cute. Ziden notices that the girls are alot bigger than he is. " Why are you guys so big?"

Ziden looks down and is shocked, Ziden was now a white furred wolf puppy and he was not happy.

" Awwwww! Look at his wittle tail! Its adowable!" Kaguya grabbed Ziden and began petting him.

" M-m-m-master! You're so- You're so- fluffy!" Sakuya begins to pet Ziden as well.

" My my. What interesting results. And cute as well." Eirin was inflicted with the cuteness as well.

" *sigh* I'm going back to my room." Patchouli gets up and leaves the room.

" Hmmm? Doesn't she want to pet Mister Ziden like us?" Terra asked.

" Who cares? More snuggling for us?" Kaguya said. She looked down and saw a white outline of the puppy. " Heh?! Where'd my puppy go!?"

Patchouli entered her room and locked the door. She walked her bed and got under the covers. Ziden is seen coming out of her mobcap and landing her chest. Ziden noticed another bed that Meiling was sleeping in and we see why Ziden never invited her into his bed. The covers were a mess and she sprawled out on the bed with a snot bubble coming out of her nose.

" Awww! Look at the cute little puppy! I didn't know you liked pets, Patchouli." Remilia said while coming down from the ceiling.

" ... I don't. This is Ziden." The minute she said this, Remilia burst into laughter.

" Hey! Stop laughing at me!" Ziden barked, pun intended.

" Oh man. Aw. Does Fido want a treat? Does he?! Does he!?" Remilia scratches Ziden under his jaw. Ziden bits her finger and hangs onto Remilia's finger as she tried to shake him off. " Get this mongrel off me!" Meiling sensed her mistress in trouble and kicked Ziden into the wall. He slid down the wall as Patchouli giggled.

" Mistress Remilia! Did that foul beast harm you?" Meiling examined Remilia's finger.

" Wow, Ziden. That must have hurt." Patchouli said as Ziden got up.

" Huh? Ziden?" Meiling looks at the puppy with sparkling eyes. She grabs the puppy and hugs the air out of it. " Aw! You're so cute and fluffy!" Ziden's face was slowly turning blue from the loss of oxygen.

" Help...me." Ziden was quickly losing consciousness.

" Hohohohhohohoh!" Remilia was laughing from this.

Ziden bits Meiling in the arm, forcing her to let go. " Thank...god." Ziden began to breathe in rapid gasps of air. " As soon as this wears off, I am going to burn that doctor alive." Ziden said while scratching his ears with his hindlegs.

" How do you know this will wear off?" Patchouli asked.

" It better. Or I'm going to get a new immortal doctor chew toy." Ziden said while growling.

" *sniff* You didn't have to bite me~!" Meiling cried as Remilia glared at him.

" Uh. Patchouli? Can you open the door for me?" Ziden clawing at the door in an attempt to open the door.

Patchouli got up and walked to the door and opened it. " Aren't you supposed to be spending the day with Kaguya?"

" Do I look like I can spend the day with her?" Ziden said while walking through the door.

Ziden began to walk through the hallway, trying his hardest not be caught in his furry state. He hears the door to his room being opened as Kaguya walked out, obviously looking for Ziden. Ziden dived behind some barrels to hide from his wife.

" Ziden! Where are you? Ziden!" Kaguya is screaming, hoping to get Ziden to appear before her. Ziden wasn't surprised when a fireball slammed into her face.

Mokou walked down the hall with her hands in her pockets. " Jeez. Can't you keep quiet, you idiotic princess?"

Kaguya gets up with a look of anger on her face. " Go away, Mokou. I'm not in the mood to deal with you."

" Too bad. Ziden isn't around to stop me from killing you, so I'm itching to shed your blood." Mokou continues to walk forward until she stops in front of Kaguya.

" Oh really?" Mokou hears Ziden's voice and sucks her teeth. Ziden walks out from behind the barrels and stops in front of Kaguya. Ziden claws at her skirt, which prompts her to pick him up.

" Ziden? I-I-Is that you?" Mokou was obviously trying to not laugh.

" Where were you?" Kaguya asked.

" Bitting a vampire." Ziden simply said.

" Hmm. Ironic." Kaguya said.

" Well I don't care if you are here, Kaguya is going down." Mokou wrapped her hands in fire.

" *sigh* Time to get my paws dirty. Arf!" Ziden pounced on Mokou and mauled her as Kaguya clapped.

A few minutes later, Ziden decides to wander around the school as he hears a familiar song being whistled. A song he usually whistles when he is by himself. He goes outside to the balcony and sees Komachi sitting at the edge of the balcony.

" Why were you whistling that song?" Ziden asked.

" What? 'Ballad of the Windfish'? To get your attention. Someone wants to see you." Komachi points over to a woman ( one of the few people Ziden will rarely ever try and fight).

She had green hair and held a golden rod. Her hair was longer on the right side and blue eyes that were piercing through Ziden's tiny frame. Her dark blue, white and black with gold decorations with ribbons on both sleeves. Her hat was blue and white with a gold emblem on the front of it. On the back was a red and white that was balanced equally. Her face was indifferent to Ziden's new form.

Ziden was shocked that she was here and not judging souls at the Ministry of Right and Wrong.

" What do you want, Eiki?" Ziden said.

" It's good to see that you're still as rude as ever, Ziden Icrim." Eiki walked up to Ziden and picked him up.

Ziden noticed Aya flying around taking pictures of them, much to Ziden's anger. " is there a reason you are here?" Ziden asked.

" Yes. I've come inform you on the situation in Gensokyo. It appears that Outsiders have entered Gensokyo and are causing trouble all over. Keine has hidden the Village to protect from those cultists." Eiki informed.

Ziden sat down and tapped his chin. " Let me guess, those cultists are going around saying that ' We eradicate these godless heathens in the name of God."

" Yes. We have placed a new barrier, blocking the entry of anything else, but those cultists keep getting somehow. They've been killing Youkai and human alike. It also seems that they are fighting the Zealots off as well. Luckily that Buddhist has been aiding the humans and youkai that were injured in those attacks."

" Tch! The Covenant of the Cross knows how to piss me off." Ziden said while scratching his ear. Komachi noticed and grabbed him into a hug.

" Komachi! Put him down!" Eiki commanded.

Komachi complied with her boss' order. "*sigh*" Eiki waved her hand as Ziden felt himself returning to normal. Ziden also remembered that Eiki was also taller than him and Komachi, forcing him to look up to her.

" You know of these cultists?" Eiki asked.

" Yeah. These assholes think that their god is the only that should exist, so they go around killing people who don't worship their god. They have all been excommunicated from all Christian churches and don't get any form of support from them." Ziden said.

" You've dealt with them before, haven't you?" Komachi asked.

" Yep. They tried to get me because of 'that' incident I caused. Through that incident, the world learned of the existance of gods and the supernatural." Ziden said.

" Ziden. I must know, why did you do? Why did you try and kill the 4 Holy Ones?" Ziden looked down upon hearing the Yama's question.

" Because Lucifer tricked me into doing it. That bastard disguised himself as an old woman and told that Heaven had taken over. So I attacked in an effort to 'save' Heaven, only to be defeated by the 4 Holy Ones; God, Zeus, Odin and Amaterasu. God cursed me with the inability to age and made so that it could be only broken with the power of all four of them." Ziden explained.

" That damned Lucifer." Eiki was angry.

" Yeah. When we learned that I was set up, they quickly apologized and tried to break the curse but Odin said it was what I deserved for my foolishness. God took mercy on me and allowed me into hell, so I could take my revenge on Lucifer."

" I remember hearing how Hell was destroyed by a human, but I never thought it was you." Eiki was surprised.

" But through that, the world learned about the Gods and supernatural because of an invisible camera following me. The church wasn't happy to learn that I got to meet God and not them, marking me as a the #1 target for the Covenant of the Cross. Their leader, Chosen Herald, is said to be extremely powerful, matching the strength of an Tyrant Overlord."

" You've never met him?" Komachi asked.

" Nope. I hope I don't." Ziden said.

" But in order to stop this cult, the leader must be slain." Eiki said.

" I know." Ziden said.

" I think I should also let you know that the Buddhist is building a 2nd temple on your property." Ziden choked when he heard this ( even though he isn't eating or drinking anything.). " Your mom is allowing her to build the Shrine because of the youkai living in the area. I think the Buddhist is taking an interest in you."

" Great." Ziden received a chop to head from Eiki's Rod of Judgment. " Ow!"

" That's for sexually harassing your co-worker! Now my break is almost up, so I must be going." Eiki disappears into thin air, suggesting she must have teleported here.

Aya flew down and crashed into Ziden's back. Ziden looked up and saw Yukari's gap closing. " Uh oh. Looks like that's going to be another Yukari beating for my future." Ziden said.

" You'll live." Komachi said ironically.

" Ziden. Can I sleep with you? I'm still a little shaken about the Black Knight thing." Aya asked.

" Sure...if you show me your panties." Ziden said, before he was punched in the face by Aya and then hugged.

" Ahh! Interspecies love. Technically if you two were to sleep with each other, it'd be considered bestiality." Komachi laughed at this as she walked inside.

" Well it is STILL frozen out here, so lets go back to my room and rest." Ziden takes Aya to his room and passed by the mauled Mokou and sees Kaguya waiting for him, still playing the game.

" Hey Ziden! I'm really liking this 'Pokemon' game! It is really fun!" Kaguya said.

Ziden sits down and lays down next to Kaguya. Aya snuggles herself under Ziden. Kaguya remained calm and remembered how broken she was in Dreamland.

" That Black Knight. I launched everything at him, but it did nothing at him. Then he began to torture me and those soldiers... they tried to have their way with me, but the Black Knight killed them before they did anything. Then he flipped me over and smashed my wings, leaving unable to fly. Then he sliced through them to send you a message."

" Me?" Ziden was confused.

" Yeah. He wants revenge against you and Ike. Apparently you did something to this man, to cause him to hate this man." Aya said.

" There is only one person I know that has that much hatred to me and it explains why he was able to shrug off my attacks. The Lunarian named Dark Star, real name unknown. I heard him saying that he found a power that will destroy me." Ziden said.

" Dark Star. A Lunarian. Why does he hate you?" Kaguya asked while getting close to Ziden.

" He hates me because I keep stopping his plans to destroy the Earth and kill all lowly humans." Ziden said. This man was obviously the evil rival that Dante was talking about.

" I see. It saddens me that a Lunarian would go as far as to attack the Earth." Eirin said, startling Ziden. " But that nickname, it sounds familiar."

" Yeah. But he wasn't pulling the whole ' Lunarians are better than humans' speech. Maybe the spirit attached to the armor is taking him over." Ziden said.

" Ziden~! Can Aya scoot over?" Kaguya asked.

" Sure. I hope tomorrow will be better than today." Ziden lets Kaguya snuggle up to him. Ziden gives Kaguya a 'touch of affection' causing her to blush. " Sleep with both eyes open, Doc. I'm getting you back for that puppy fiasco."

" You touch the princess like that again and you'll asleep in an iron maiden while submerged underwater." Eirin threatened.

" Okay. I'll make sure and touch her with more affection...and body parts." Ziden said.

" Oh my!" Kaguya's face turned bright red.

" Nighty night!" Ziden said, falling asleep.

**Day 3 ( Final Day)**

The Moon was now unnaturally close to Termina as the heroes waited until midnight to stop the evil mask.

...What? Wait, wrong Zelda universe? My bad! Back to Skyward Sword!

Ziden woke up after having a terrible nightmare, shocking everyone in the room awake.

" *pant pant* Damn. That memory still haunts me. I should have never let Yukari fight him." Ziden said aloud as he felt arms wrapped around him. Ziden turned his head and sees Yukari resting her head on his shoulder.

" Morning." Yukari increased the pressure on her hug, causing Ziden to scream in pain. " Hmm? Why are you acting like such a child? Break free like you always do."

" But...I can't." Yukari noticed how timid Ziden's voice sounded and realized too late what was happening.

**Crrrrrraaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkk!**

Yukari crushed Ziden's ribcage as she released him and he fell to the ground, unmoving. Yukari got up and observed his chest expecting him to regenerate, but he didn't. Eirin checked his pulse and showed that that he was dead.

" Why? Why did you kill him?" Aya asked as tears streamed down her face.

" I-I-I-I-I thought that-" Yukari was shocked beyond belief.

" I thought that Ziden's regeneration would stop this. Something's off here. For one thing, why isn't Kaguya mourning over Ziden's death." Eirin observed.

Kaguya got up and showed her fanged teeth. Darkness swallowed the room as they found themselves on a moonlit grassy hill with an mysterious cherry tree with a man standing next to it.

The man was cloaked in black robes that hid his face which looked skeletal. The cloak was adorned with several chains and sealing charms. His hands were clawed and he had a black aura surrounding them. He had a ghostly tail with a mouth filled with sharp fangs.

" I should have expected the Brain of the Moon to sense my trap. Trapping multiple people in a nightmare is so hard. Ace was right about you being a threat." The man said.

" Phantom!" Yukari summoned her umbrella as she looked at the man named Phantom.

" Yukari? You know this man?" Eirin had her bow armed and pointed at Phantom.

Aya got up and pulled out her orange fan.

" Allow me to introduce myself. I am Phantom, the Specter of Chaos." Phantom payed no attention to the women and focused his gaze on the tree which gave Yukari bad vibes.

" Where is Kaguya?!" Eirin demanded.

" Oh. You mean this foolish girl?" Phantom reached behind him and grabbed the severely injured Princess by her throat. Her clothes were badly damaged and bloodied. A smile formed on his face as he threw Kaguya and summoned a black scythe. He swung it at her, hoping to hear the sound of her flesh being torn, only to hear the flapping off wings. Aya caught Kaguya and placed her next to Eirin.

" That tree...isn't it-?" Yukari asked.

" No. But the real version of this tree shall be in my grasp soon. The souls stolen by the fabled Saigyou Ayakashi shall be mine!" Phantom declared. He began to float in the air. " Oh and before I forget; you can forget about your allies coming to save you for we sent our second strongest male member to deal with them while I kill you four."

_Back in the Real World..._

Ziden and Mokou are blasted outside into the plaza as Komachi ran towards them.

" Tch! Why is he here?!" Komachi asked as she brandishes her scythe.

A creature in a completely black body suit and doll-like face that seemed lifeless. The face had yellow eyes and a cracked mouth filled with severely disfigured fangs. His black wormlike hair seemed to move on their own.

" Hiiiisssssshhhhhh!" The creature's fork like tongue moved rapidly in the air. " Father! I've found you again!"

" Tch! Rankyogan! Stop calling me that, you useless clone!" Ziden said.

_Meanwhile..._

Link, Youmu and Ike had snuck off to the Eldin Volcano and entered the temple containing Din's Flame. They battled through fiery foes and magma beasts. They found themselves staring down Ghirahim whom was waiting for them.

Trivia:

1. Rankyogan and Phantom are both my OCs so don't try and go looking them up.

2. Aokiji is one of the few Logia types that can't dissolve away because his element is solid. Plus he is from One Piece.

3. God, Odin, Zeus and Amaterasu are sibling gods in my stories. Due to their existences being revealed by an unknown source, a massive surge of faith erupted from mortals. This allows youkai to exist in the outside world. Gods and Goddesses as well.

4. Komachi was involved in the big war against the Ultima Brigade in case if you were wondering.

Author's Note: Yeah, some odd things happened in this chapter. It mostly happened because I was sick and I get weird thoughts when I am sick. As I said before, love is just a side element, Action and Humor are Major players in this story. I am very happy that people finally started to review this story...and they are positive! Keep 'em coming! I'd love to know about your feelings about the story so far, negative or positive. R&R! No Gensokyo Analysis today. Sorry.


	24. The Sword of Evil's Bane

Rankyogan let out a destructive burst of energy that blasted the trio back into a puddle of water.

" Looks like we got to deal with the Forsaken Abomination, Rankyogan. Oh boy, how fun." Ziden said with a voice filled with sarcasm.

" I'm going to kill you, 'father'! When I feast upon your flesh, I shall be whole again! Afterwards," Rankyogan looks at Mokou and Komachi with lustful eyes. " I shall add those two to my collection of slaves. I'll make sure and use you two daily, especially the Shinigami!"

" Tch! You disgusting freak! As if I'll ever be your slave!" Komachi said.

" Yeah! Nobody touches her but me!" Ziden said, beating his fist across his chest. Komachi kicked Ziden in the shin for that comment.

" Raaaaaaahhhhhhggggg!" Rankyogan roared signifying that the time for talk is over.

**Vim and Vigor ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Rankyogan shot out several sharp tentacles at the group who seperated from each other to dodge the attack. Ziden fired several streams of fire at Rankyogan who drilled into the ground to dodge the attack. Komachi slammed her scythe into the ground releasing bursts of energy and blasted Rankyogan from his rocky retreat.

Ziden jumped and slashed RKG across the chest, causing black blood to spray out. RKG flew to the ground and slammed into it, causing spiky tendrils to rise from the ground.

Komachi came from behind and slammed her fist into his back, causing him to fly forward. Mokou slammed her fist into RKG's face, allowing him to wrap his tentacles around her waist and lifted her into the air.

" Be turned to dust, wench. Shadow Flare!" Black fire crawled up the tentacles and wrapped her in black flames. She screamed in pain as the unholy fire began to burn her flesh and clothes.

" Burning Lancer!" Ziden slammed his flaming foot into the back of RKG's head, forcing him to release Mokou from his grip. Ziden placed the palm of his hand against his back. " Demon's Piercing Cannon!" An explosive shockwave ripped through the body of the forsakened clone, damaging it both internally and externally as well.

Komachi slashed RKG across the chest with her scythe and kicked him hard in the chest, knocking the wind from his sail. Mokou stopped burning and got up slowly with white flames wrapped around her leg.

" Phoenix Hibachi!" Mokou launched a vicious barrage of fiery kicks into the chest of RKG, causing him to roar in pain. Mokou increased the rate of her attack, making it look like large waves of fire were crashing into a dark humanoid's body. Ziden noticed that there was still several large ice pillars left over from yesterday's battle.

Ziden ran over to one and lifted it up like a club. " Mokou! Get out of the way!" Mokou slammed one final powerful kick into his chest, knocking him back some. Ziden slammed the ice pillar down onto RKG, crushing him underneath an avalanche of ice.

RKG broke free from the icy boulders and formed what appeared to be a black minigun on his chest and arms. " DIE!" Black blob like bullets fired from the guns. Ziden got hit with the bullets as they tore through his body. Ziden fell down to his knees as Rankyogan formed a mallet in his hand.

" Oh no you don't! Flare Wave!" Ziden swung his hand upward and released a wave of fire that into RKG and knocked him back. Ziden ran towards him and ducked a horizontal swing from the mallet and kicked him in the jaw.

Mokou appeared behind RKG and slammed a fire ball into his back. RKG slammed the mallet into her chest, causing to fly through an ice pillar.

Komachi landed a powerful kick on RKG's neck and knocked him towards Ziden. Ziden wrapped his right arm in fire and crouched down. " Mimicked Skill: Shinryuken!" Ziden hits RKG with a flame imbued, rising spinning uppercut that ignited the deranged clone.

Komachi jumps and pulls out a spell card. "Poor Fate: Short Life Expectancy!" Komachi slashed RKG across the stomach, causing an explosion of purple energy to erupt from the wound.

RKG roared in pain. " Enough of this! Time for all of you worms to die!"

RKG's body began to grow in size as he now towered over the group. He became more muscular and his face now had cracks in it. His eyes were now bulging with a steady stream of black blood pooling from the eyes. His hands were now clawed with several tendrils all wrapped around his body. He now stood at 50ft and let out an earth shattering roar.

**The Dread of Night ( Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance)**

Ziden and Komachi stepped away from the gargantuan RKG. Ziden crouched down and jumped high into the sky while pulling out Efreet and Celsius. Komachi threw several coins into the vicinity around RKG as Ziden unloaded bullets onto the coins. The bullets reflected off of the coins and proceeded to slash through his body.

RKG slammed his hand into the ground as several black spikes appeared on the ground. Komachi took flight to dodge the attack as Ziden was plummeting towards the spikes. A red laser pierced through the arm RKG, ending his attack.

" Nice shot, doc!" Ziden said as he landed on his feet. Eirin, Yukari, Aya and Kaguya stood on top of a building ready to take on this creature. RKG turned to look at the new group of fighters.

" Yukari Yakumo! I should have known you would have escaped his trap. Now I get to kill all of you at once!" RKG roared as he struck the building. The group of four dodged the attack and took to the sky. RKG felt a large burst of fire slam into his side.

" Possessed by Phoenix!" Mokou now had the aura of a phoenix around her as a large barrage of blue bullets and red fireballs slammed into the chest of RKG. The attack kept going and pushed RKG back as she began to charge up an attack. " Go down, you freak!" A laser made of fire slammed into RKG blasting him onto his back.

" Rooooooaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr! Tendril Storm!" A multitude of black spiky tendrils erupted from his body and flew towards Mokou who was caught off guard by the sudden attack. Ziden jumped up and took the full brunt of the attack as the tendrils pierced through his skin. " You're mine, Ziden Icrim!"

RKG grabbed the tendrils and yanked down on them, causing Ziden to fall towards him. RKG slammed his fist into Ziden with an unholy amount of force that created a visible shockwave, launching Ziden far into the sky.

RKG got back to his feet and let out another roar.

Yukari let out a sigh and opened a gap next to her. Out of the gap came a white hilted katana that she began to wield. " Looks like we need to get involved, Snow White." Yukari's katana was whiter than snow and seemed to give off a powerful frost from its blade.

Eirin pointed her bow to the heaven as multiple arrows appeared on the bow. " Raining Arrows!" A vicious barrage of arrows slammed into the body of RKG. They slammed into him with enough force to stun him.

Kaguya was now wearing a red robe that seemed to radiate with the power of fire. " Impossible Request: Robe of Fire Rat!" She fired several red balls that surrounded RKG and then exploded around him.

" How dare you!?" RKG stretched his arm and launched it at Kaguya who threw her hands up to protect herself. " Arghhh!" Rankyogan retracted his now burned arm. Kaguya had unknowingly formed a barrier of fire that burnt the hand of RKG.

" Huh?! The Robe of Fire Rat could never fire or create barriers of fire before this. Why now?" Kaguya wondered.

Mokou came out of the rubble and dusted herself off. The two rivals shot a glare at each other before refocusing on RKG.

" Damn! Shadow Flare!" RKG fired a ball of black fire from his mouth that was aimed at Eirin.

Eirin dodged the attack and fired several arrows at RKG. He blocked the arrows with his forearm and slapped her out of the sky and into the ground. RKG unleashed vicious stomping barrage on the downed Eirin causing her to scream in pain with each thunderous blow.

RKG was so focused on attacking Eirin, he didn't notice the prayer slips on his shoulder.

Boooooooooooommmmmmm!

RKG's shoulder exploded with holy power before it regenerated. RKG looked up and saw the rest of the group joining the fight as well.

" Jeez! What the heck kind of monstrosity did you guys piss off, ze!?" Marisa said.

" I am Rankyogan, the Forsaken Abomination! I am the second strongest male in the Ultima Brigade!" RKG roared to assert his power.

Everyone except Yukari and Komachi was shocked at this revelation. This horrid creature was the second strongest male member.

" Tch! Whatever! This is still going down even if this freak is strong!" Reimu declared.

" Time to die!" RKG threw a punch at airborne group. They dove past the attack and landed on the icy ground.

Utsuho fired several balls of energy into the body of RKG, staggering him for a few seconds. Remilia slashed RKG across the face and landed a strong kick on his face knocking him back.

RKG morphed his arm into a large drill and took aim at Remilia. The attack was stopped by Meiling who jump kicked the drill to stop it. She followed up by rolling past the drill and landing on the face of RKG. She slammed her fist into his fist, releasing a burst of chi into his face.

Sakuya continued the assault by throwing silver knives into his body, stunning him. RKG summoned tendrils from his back and they headed towards Sakuya. She dodged the tendrils and ran on top of one of them. She threw a knife into one of his eyes, causing it explode into black blood.

" Chaos Serpent!" RKG's tendrils fused together to form a large black serpent with large fangs. A purple liquid was dripping from the fangs and dropping onto the ground. Each time it hit the ground, it steamed and corroded the ground.

" This creature shall feast upon the bones of your poisoned corpses!" The serpent separated itself from his back and crawled his way to the girls.

" Hisssssss!" The snake lurched forward and slammed into the ground, trying to bite the girls.

" Don't let that thing bite you!" Yukari yelled.

" Me and Luigi shall take on this creature! You guys focus on Rankyogan!" Mario said.

" No way! We take down this snake and then we'll focus on tentacle boy later!" Reimu said.

" Fine. Yukari and the others will handle him. But where is Ziden though?" Luigi asked.

RKG threw a powerful punch at the group, blasting them away. Yukari slashed RKG on the arm, freezing it whole. Aya followed up by crashing through the ice at incredible speeds, shattering it.

Sora ran up the serpent's back and slammed his keyblade onto his head. Meiling punched the snake on its soft underbelly, causing it to fall backwards. Sakuya jumped onto its stomach and stabbed into soft belly, ripping it open.

Several tendrils emerged from his stomach and grabbed Sakuya, pulling in the sky. She struggled to break free from the tendrils as she was brought closer to the serpent's mouth. She was dropped into the mouth of the serpent, only for his mouth to be held open by Remilia. The fangs of the snake were piercing into her forearms, injecting her with large amounts of venom.

" Mistress Remilia!" Sakuya landed on the snake's face and threw several knives into the snake's mouth, forcing it open. Remilia flew out of it as her wounds closed, but her arms now had a purple hue signifying that she was poisoned.

Yukari shot several blades of ice at RKG who blocked the attack with his other arm. " Go away you fly!" RKG opened his mouth as several tendrils erupted from there and headed for Yukari. Yukari lazily dodged the attack and flew toward his head. She landed on his head and proceeded to rapidly stab the skull of RKG as he roared in pain. He shook himself violently in attempt to get the gap youkai off of his head, only for her to hold on and not fall off.

Aya swung her fan and created frosty gusts thst wrapped around RKG knocking him back some. Eirin was now fully healed from the assault she took earlier and aimed an arrow at RKG's leg. " Air Slicer!" The arrow transformed into a large wind blade that sliced through the RKG's leg, knocking him off balance.

" All right, don't screw this up Kaguya!" Mokou declared.

" Funny. I was going to tell you the same thing." Kaguya said.

Kaguya and Mokou had their legs wrapped in fire. They ran towards RKG, aiming at his leg. " Twin Synchro Kick!" They jumped into the air and jump kicked the kneecap, eventually piercing through it and slicing it off. RKG fell onto his back and flailed his arms trying to get up.

" It seems that you have weakened over the past year, Rankyogan." Yukari said while sitting on a gap.

" Yeah. Maybe something happened to him." Komachi wondered.

" Damn...you...Ace." Rankyogan muttered.

The serpent crawled up a icy tower and roared to assert its power over the group. Several shards of ice were sent into the air from the vocal discharge from the reptile. Luigi, deciding it was time to brave for once, took a step forward and slammed his fist into his hand.

" Its Luigi's time to shine!" Luigi charged up a ball of lightning in his hand, aiming it at the serpent. " Thunderhand!" A large bolt of electricity slammed into the serpent, it fell off the building and towards Meiling who had a spell card in her hand.

" Attack Sign: Roc's Fist!" She slammed her fist the face of the serpent as red chi energy ripped through the creature as it is sent flying into Rankyogan fang first, injecting unholy amounts of venom into the clone's body.

Rankyogan roared in pain as he shrunk back into his regular form. His body began to fizzle and smoke while bubbling.

Everyone had a look of horror when Rankyogan transformed into a lookalike of Ziden. His skin was melting away while letting out a horrendous scream as lightning struck one of the buildings and a two people were seen standing there.

The man was wearing a bright yellow robe with lightning bolt designs all over it and the Japanese Kanji for 'lightning' on the back and on a pocket protector on his right pectoral. His pants were yellow as well and was decorated with black storm clouds. He wore black dress shoes with yellow spikes adorning them. His hair was short and straight and more yellow than a lightning bolt. His green eyes and uncaring face sent chills down the group's spines.

The woman wore the black coat of the organization. She had bright yellow hair that was slicked back and had two antenna like extensions in her hair. She had a slim hourglass figure and had several yellow knives in her hand.

Eirin and Kaguya looked at the man in shock as they recognized the man.

" It has been far too long, Eirin Yagakoro and former princess Kaguya Houraisen." The man said before jumping down and landing in front of the melting Rankyogan. " Tch. You useless clone. After all that time I spent creating you from Ziden's cells, you still turned out useless after you began to waste away a few months ago. I'm fairly certain that I'm now considered the strongest male member of the Ultima Brigade and that you were demoted to 4th. But alas, your life ends this day." THe man stomped on the skull of Rankyogan, crushing it underneath his boot as he began to laugh.

The man pulled out a black hilt and swung it releasing a literal Lightning Blade. He spun in front of him and placed it above him. A loud clashing sound rung out, blasting everyone back. Eirin saw Ziden and the man clashing swords before seperating and staring each other down.

" Ziden Icrim." The man said with malice in his voice.

" Lightning Ace!" Ziden screamed.

" Ace..." Eirin said aloud.

" To think that Ace is the strongest member now...what does that make Phantom!?" Yukari asked.

" To think that I would see fellow Lunarians amongst a bunch of worthless humans and youkai, what a horrible joke!?" Ace began to laugh uncontrollably as the serpant began to rise.

" Ace! Why are you trying to destroy the universe?!" Kaguya asked.

" Simple. I wish to rid this world- no, all worlds from the impurities of darkness and of man!" Ace moved his hands dramatically and walked around the former moon princess. " But truly I am saddened for you princess, being forced to fall in love with someone is terrible, but totally expected given your low brain power."

" Ace! Don't you dare insult Kaguya after all she's done for you!" Eirin said.

" Or what? You know my power will turn your arrows and any projectiles against you!" Ace said. " I should thank you Kaguya. Without you, I'd be dying in that well and wouldn't be here, plotting to destroy the universe."

" Jeez! Enough talking already! Do what you came to do and be done with it!" The woman said.

Ace scoffed at the woman and clutched the sword with both hands. " Begone, hero!" Faster than the blink of an eye, everyone saw Ziden get torn to shreds and get sent flying with blood trailing behind him. Ziden is seen crashing through the clouds below as Aya took flight to catch him.

" I am Lightning Ace, the Brain of Chaos and Head of Research and Weapons Division in the Ultima Brigade!" Ace announced.

" I am Larxene, the Savage Nymph and Number XII of Organization XIII!" Larxene jumped down and landed next to Ace.

" Wait a minute... you're that woman who kidnapped the princess!" Mario said.

" Yep." She simply said as she stared at Sora.

Sora noticed that and took his battle stance.

" Phantom! It is time to go!" Ace yelled.

Phantom appeared out of nowhere and floated over to Ace. " How does it feel to be the strongest male, Ace?"

" Wonderful, although I wish was the strongest member out of all genders." Ace said.

" We both know that's going to be impossible to do. She is far too powerful for any of us to take on." Phantom said.

" We shall meet again, Gensokyo girls." Ace said before he disappeared in a flash of lightning, taking the other two with him.

" Guys! Remilia is hurt real bad!" Reimu screamed.

Everyone ran to Remilia and saw that her face was blue and was grabbing at her chest.

" She's been poisoned by that snake. Eirin, please tell me if you have a cure of some sort." Nitori asked.

" I could make some antivenom from that snake." Eirin said.

" The snake is gone." Utsuho said. " That Ace guy took it with him."

" Crap! What are we going to do now!?" Marisa exclaimed.

" Don't worry about me." Remilia struggled to get up and almost fell down, were it not for Meiling catching her.

" Lets go find Ziden. Knowing him, he'll probably have a cure on a hand." Yukari said.

" Oh? Do you know where he fell?" Mokou asked.

" Well he fell near that green pillar of light, so he must be in Faron Woods somewhere." Everyone turned to look at Kaguya. " I can be observant sometimes."

" Yukari? Can you-" Reimu's question was answered by Yukari gapping them to the Sealed Grounds. They noticed something strange, there was a wooden pathway with rails encircling the sealed spike.

" Whoa. What is this?" Sora asked while walking along it.

They hear a series of coughs coming from Patchouli as they noticed something. They saw several black feathers on the pathway leading to the temple. They entered the temple and saw Aya asleep next to the bloodied Ziden.

" Hey guys." Ziden said.

" Ziden! We need your help!" Meiling carried Remilia and placed her in front of Ziden.

" Ziden. Please tell me that you have something to save her life." Reimu asked.

" I do, but it will have have some side effects. Some that she may like." Ziden said while scooting closer to Remilia.

" Ziden. You know you can't give her your blood." Yukari said.

" I have to. It's her only hope of survival. Rankyogan's venom is mysterious in the fact that it changes based on the species, meaning that it is never the same, always different. My blood will cure the poison and heal her, as well as make her stronger. Maybe even other things as well." Ziden said.

"...Do it." Sakuya said.

" Are you sure about this, Sakuya? She did brainwash you into her servant." Ziden said.

" Do it. Even if she did take advantage of my overconfidence, I'm not going to let the person who spared my life and allowed me to meet such wonderful people, die in front of my eyes." Sakuya said.

Ziden thought for a moment and decided to save the young vampire's life. Ziden told Remilia to open her mouth as he poured his blood into her mouth. Her body began to convulse as Ziden snapped his fingers, causing Remilia's clothes to shine.

She began to scream in pain as Sakuya grabbed her hand in hope of calming her down. Ziden sat back against the wall, watching the scene with indifference. Yuyuko came through the wall and rested her head on Ziden's, waiting for the vampire to calm down. Patchouli and Meiling came to the aid of their friend.

Remilia calmed down and stopped moving. Grannie walked over to them and it was then they noticed something. There was a large gear in the room and Ike was sitting down with Ragnell resting next to him.

" Hey Ike!" Sora, Mario and Reimu ran over to Ike.

" Where the heck were you when we were being attacked by Rankyogan!?" Reimu asked.

" What?! Rankyogan attacked you guys!?" Ike was in shock.

" Yes, but that is not the bad news. It seems that Phantom is no longer the strongest male member, now it belongs to Lightning Ace." Mario said.

" I'm not surprised. As dangerous he is, Ace is much more dangerous via his high intellect and his power of telekinesis." Ike said.

" What's telekinesis?" Reimu asked.

" I know! That's when you can control objects with your mind!" Sora said with Ike nodding in confirmation.

" Coupled with his lightning powers, he is very powerful unlike his little brother." Mario said.

Everyone looked to the Gate of Time as Link and Youmu walked with sad looks on their faces.

Ziden noticed this and walked up to Link. " Everything alright, kid?"

" Yes, but Zelda isn't coming back anytime soon." Youmu said.

Ziden looked at the sword on Link's back and gasped. It was a purple and green hilted sword that was radiating holy energy, much stronger than the holy energy that Excalibur gives off. This was Sword of Evils Bane, the Master Sword.

" Link! How did you get that sword?" Ziden asked.

" Well..."

_Flashback..._

" Gaze upon true beauty! My arms are now the ultimate defense, can you pierce through them?" Ghirahim asked. His arms were now coated in a black metal and was not wearing his mantle.

**Ghirahim Second Battle Phase 1 ( Skyward Sword)**

Ike charged in and tried to cut through Ghirahim's waist, only for him to stop it with his arm. " What?!"

Ghirahim pushed him away and kicked him in the jaw. Ike is sent flying into the ceiling and lands on it feet first. Ike propelled himself off the ceiling and slammed his sword into Ghirahim's arm, causing a powerful gust to blow through the room.

" Hiyaaaahhhh!" Link charged in and slashed him across the back, drawing blood. Link followed up by slamming an arrow into his Achilles Heel.

" Grrr! Away with you!" Ghirahim swung his arm at Link who ducked under it and countered it with a strong punch to the jaw.

Youmu used her Lotus Stance Cut and fired a green sword wave at Ghirahim blasting him into the wall. Several black diamonds fired out from the dust cloud and slammed into Ike's leg. Ghirahim appeared behind Ike and punched him into the ground, creating a crater that Ike was in the middle of.

Ghirahim fired more diamonds at Link who returned them with simple sword swings. Ghirahim sidestepped the returned attacks and punched the ground causing a black energy to travel along the ground and straight towards Link. Link is pushed out of the way by Youmu.

" Thanks Youmu...Hmmm?" Link saw that there were two Youmus in the room before he noticed that this was Myon.

Link got up and threw a bomb at Ghirahim who didn't see it coming and was blasted into the ceiling.

" Enough! Time for you to die!" Ghirahim summoned two black cutlasses and charged at Myon, slicing it on the chest.

Youmu cried out in pain as the wound that was Myon's chest appeared on her's. " So you feel the pain of your copy here!? What a useless ability!" Ghirahim said as Youmu stared at him.

" So what? That doesn't mean I'll lose to you!" Myon jumped and slammed her swords into Ghirahim's, pushing him back. " Heart Carving Cut!" Youmu slid forward and slashed Ghirahim's legs knocking him down.

Ghirahim snapped his fingers, summoning black diamonds that surround Youmu. She took a page out of Link's book and used a spin attack to release a pink energy wave that blasted the diamonds away.

Ghirahim rolled to his feet and slammed his swords into Link's, forcing the young hero to his knees. Myon kicked Ghirahim in the groin, causing him drop to the ground.

" Myon! That was uncalled for!" Youmu yelled.

Ike jumped out of the pit and slammed the flat of his sword against Ghirahim's face.

Ghirahim punched Ike in the gut with a strong right hook and slammed his heel into his skull. Ike was sent tumbling from the attack and used Ragnell to regain his balance. Youmu and Myon ran in criss-cross patterns and performed a pincer attack. They struck with lightning fast strikes that Ghirahim had trouble dodging. The continued assault was quickly agitating the Demon Lord.

" Out of the way!" Ghirahim slammed his sword into the ground and released a burst of energy that blasted the duo away.

Ghirahim tackled Myon to the ground and started to punch her stomach rapidly with large amounts of power. Youmu clutched her stomach in pain and fell to her knees while coughing up blood.

" Helm Splitter!" Link jumped and slashed Ghirahim across the face.

" Grahhhh!" Ghirahim clutched his face in pain while stepping away from Myon as she slowly got back up and returned to her marshmallow form. The familiar golden light wrapped around Youmu as she stared down Ghirahim.

" I'll show you how powerful I really am, Ghirahim!" The lights around Youmu exploded as pink cherry blossoms began to surround Ghirahim. They began to spin around him, forming a vortex that was spinning around him trapping him inside.

Youmu grabbed Roukanken with both hands and let out a breath of air. Her eyes were sharp with determination and was about to strike with a brand new attack! She dashed through the tornado multiple times, leaving a pink streak behind with each dash through the twister. Link and Ike noticed that the streaks were going higher and higher into the sky while at the same time, Ghirahim was screaming in pain.

Youmu was speeding up her movement while slashing the demon lord to pieces as they reached the top of the twister. She pulled out Hakurouken and cross slashed Ghirahim and flew past him, landing on her feet while slowly sheathing her swords. "Cherry Blossom's Dance." She sheathed her swords as an explosion of cherry blossom petals erupt from Ghirahim as he fell to the ground, gravely injured and almost unconscious. He disappeared into darkness as Link and Ike ran over to Youmu.

" Link. I'm fine. Just go get that flame." Youmu said before she passed out.

_Flashback ends_

Ziden looked at Youmu with an amused look on his face. " I had a feeling you'd be the first to gain your very 1st Mystic Arte."

" Yeah. To think that she took down Ghirahim with that Mystic Arte thingy." Marisa said before drooling. " I bet mine is going to blow everything up, ze!"

" Whatever. I'm certainly not going back to Sanctuary after all this excitement." Mokou said while piggybacking off of Ziden.

Ziden was about to yell at Mokou when Ziden sensed something. Ziden ran outside and sees Groose manning a catapult like device. Ziden nods to Groose as the ground began to shake.

The three swordsman, Mokou and Kaguya jumped down to the sealing spike as the Imprisoned broke free, now sporting arms.

**The Imprisoned ( Groosenator) ( Skyward Sword)**

The Imprisoned made its way up the temple while the heroes chased after it. Link and Ike ran between the monster's legs and slashed the toes of the creature. The creature stopped and stomped his foot, knocking the swordsman away before continuing his walk of destruction.

Ziden was still injured from the attack from Ace was evident in his staggering up the path. Mokou saw this and shook her head all while running up the slope. Sora decided to help Groose by gathering bomb flowers and placing them into onto the catapult.

Ziden forced his body to jump and shot out an extended fiery arm that slammed into the back of the creature. Ziden flipped onto the creature's back and raised his leg 90 degrees into the air as fire wrapped around his leg. "Kiyyyyaaaaahhhh!" Ziden slammed his foot onto the creature's back causing an explosion that blasted Ziden off the creature's back.

Ziden landed in front of the temple, exhausted out of his mind and unable to move. Yuyuko ran over to Ziden and propped him up so he could watch the rest of the fight with Yuyuko hugging him while smiling.

Mokou ran up the creature's back and rapidly punched the sealing spike into his skull. The Imprisoned shook Mokou off of his head and punched her into the wall. He walked forward only to be blasted by a Master Spark and pushed back.

He did something that shocked everyone and opened his large mouth and ate the Master Spark whole.

Aya waved her fan and created a powerful gust that slammed into his 'throat', causing him to choke on the Master Spark. Aya tackled the creature onto its back so that Link could reach the sealing spike. Link thrusted his sword into the spike, entering his head for the second time.

The Imprisoned got back up and slammed Link into the wall. He stretched his arms up into the air and tried to slap the fliers out of the sky. Aya stopped one of the arms with her own natural strength, but was unable to stop the other from slamming into Utsuho. She plummeted toward Ziden and slammed into him, knocking the trio down with Utsuho landing on top of Ziden.

Mario and Luigi waited by the temple with their hammers ready. Ike landed a powerful blow to one of the creatures toes, causing it to explode violently. Ike followed up with hitting the creature with Aether across the chest. Reimu threw several yin yang orb into his chest knocking him back.

The creature was weakened alot and was on its last legs. Then he did something COMPLETELY unexpected. A mysterious halo appeared above his sealing spike as he began to slowly began to float into the air.

" Whoa! When did this thing learn how to fly!?" Groose yelled. " Doesn't matter! The Groosenater will blast him out of the sky!" Groose places the bomb onto the catapult, positions it in front of the creature and fires. The bomb slams into his face and knocked him all the way into the pit as Link jumped down and struck the sealing spike. The creature exploded and was resealed by Link as everyone celebrated.

Eirin is checking out Ziden's condition with his friends huddled around him. Ziden wounds were slowly closing and Ziden couldn't catch his breathe. Eirin deduced that the attack done to Ziden tore apart his lungs, explaining why he had trouble breathing. Everyone was more surprised with what happened to Remilia. She now looked older and seemed to give more power than she did before.

Ziden told her that she can now change her age and appearance at will due to his blood being in her body. She decided to remain looking like a 16 year old girl with bat wings and sharp nails.

Link told everyone what happened and they all had a goal in mind, to find the Triforce!

" Did Zelda tell you where to find this Triforce thing?" Reimu asked.

Link shook his head. " All she told was me was to 'find Levias and he shall reveal their location to you'."

" Levias? You can find him in the Thunderhead, but I remember hearing that he was being attacked by a weird giant bird." Groose said.

" How can call him though? If he's being attacked, then he should be hiding, right?" Nitori asked.

" Yeah. All have to do is stand on the Rainbow Isle and yell his name with gusto." Groose said.

" Wait. So we don't have to do anything complicated to meet him, like carry some pumpkin soup and fight some parasite thingy. All we have to do is call his name?" Remilia seemed suspicious about this.

" Well there is that weird bird thing to deal with, Mistress Remilia." Meiling said.

" Of course. I can't wait to see how strong I've gotten now." Remilia looks upon her older body and laughs. " Looks like I've beaten you, Reimu!"

" S-s-shut up!" Reimu's face flushed red.

" *sigh* See what you caused, Ziden? Now my little Reimu feels bad~." Yukari said.

" Whatever. Yuyuko? Can you let me go?" Ziden asked as Yuyuko increased pressure on her hug.

" Ziden~!" Ziden looks and sees Mokou teasing him before he flipped her off. " Wow. Don't have to mean about it. You're going to make me cry now."

" Bah!" Ziden said.

" I agree with Ziden, stuff a sock in it Mokou." Kaguya said.

" Why don't you make me, shut-in?" Mokou retorted. They approached each other and exchanged glances at each other.

" Let me guess. You two aren't going to back to Sanctuary, are you?" Ziden said as they nodded.

Patchouli looked around and noticed that two people aren't here. " Ziden? Where is Terra and Kirby?"

" I know! They are back in Skyloft, probably still sleeping." Utsuho said.

"Ayayaya~! Talk about sad. We didn't even notice they were gone." Aya said.

" Want me to go get them Ziden?" Komachi asked.

" Yeah, but send Terra to Sanctuary and bring Kirby to the Rainbow Isle." Ziden said.

" Got it. See you in a bit." Komachi exited the temple as everyone took to the sky.

They entered the Thunderhead and saw the Rainbow Isle. They landed on it as everyone drew their weapons and prepared them selves for battle. Ziden called for Levias as a giant whale like creature appeared from the clouds below them.

" Hohohohoh! It has been a long time since I've had visitors!" Levias bellowed.

" We need for you tell us where the Triforce is." Link said.

" Hmmm? So you are the Hero Chosen by the Goddess, huh? Normally I would tell you where they are, but I've got a problem I need help with." Levias said.

As if on cue, a large orb of darkness appeared. Out of it came a large purple bird, holding a treasure chest in it's beak.

" A Heartless!?" Ziden summoned Hero's Strife and placed it on his shoulder.

" Great! Time for a fight!" Remilia cracked her knuckles.

Trivia:

1. Rankyogan is one my more visually disturbing OCs ( abd trust me, he isn't the last one) and was one of the stronger members of the Ultima Brigade. As far as I know, his name doesn't translate into anything.

2. Several references to the actual Skyward Sword storyline were made in this chapter.

3. Mystic Artes are the Ultimate Moves of the Tales Universe and each Touhou girl is getting 3 and with each one obtained they get stronger.

_Author's Note: Yeah. Shorter Chapter this time because...well I feel like the next one is going to be a long one. The Zelda Arc is going to end in two more chapters and then we go the KHII Arc Part 1! Man these next two chapters are going to be crazy, So get ready! Still no Gensokyo Analysis this week._


	25. Ziden and Eirin vs Mayuri Kurotsuchi

" So that's the Heartless, huh?" Ziden observed the creature and pulled out a book, wondering if what he was about to do was going to work.

A blue light light came from the book and scanned the Heartless as the book opened up and recorded information on the creature. The book began to speak with a female voice.

" This is the Emblem Heartless known as the Ruler of the Sky. It resembles a skeletal parrot with purple plumage and a finely designed jeweled, gold collar. It had several skulls comprising its tail and its wings were made of four golden cutlasses with red and purple gems alternating between the swords. Its mouth looks like a brown treasure chest with black spikes making up the teeth. It had a violet and gold crown that had its emblem on it. Beware! This Heartless has unrivaled speed and power in the air, hence its name. Capable of using water based attacks. Recommended Hunting Level: S!"

RoTS sped past the platform and blasted Ziden and Sora off the platform as they began to fall to the clouds below. A barrier ends up sealing off the island and stopping them from helping in this fight.

Ziden and Sora felt a strange sensation running through their body as they heard a voice calling to them.

" Believe in yourself and take flight against this foe!" A voice rang out around the duo as they took its advice and began to rise into the air.

They both had golden sparkles around them as they got ready to fight the RoTS.

**Struggle Away The Fight For My Friends ( Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days)**

RoTS began to fly around the duo while staring at them with his trademark yellow eyes. Sora glided over to the Heartless and swung his keyblade at the Heartless, only for it to disappear.

" Sora! Its over there!" Ziden got an idea and began to run on the air, using the Geppou technique he saw Lucci use. Ziden ran at high speeds to catch the Heartless, but it kept dashing out of his range.

A blue light was forming on the Heartless' tail as a ball of water slammed into the back of Sora before he quickly recovered. Ziden appeared behind the RoTS and slashed it across the back with Hero's Strife.

Sora followed up with a powerful flurry of keyblade strikes to the bird's face while Ziden rained fiery kicks onto its back, sandwiching the Heartless between a barrage of attacks. The Heartless fell beneath the clouds as Ziden and Sora felt cold air around them. Ziden feels something pierce through his stomach as his eyes widen in shock. A sharp ice pillar slammed into Ziden's stomach and knocked into the air. The Heartless flew through the sea of clouds and started to circle the duo while firing a large number of water balls at them, forcing them into a defensive position.

Ziden was being comboed by his elemental weakness while Sora was blocking them the best he could. Yukari decided to send aid to the keybladers and opened a gap to send everyone to aid them.

Several wind gusts wrapped around Ziden and protected him from the water barrage. Aya decides to chase the speedy Heartless as they sped through the air.

" Tch! Don't think you're faster than me, bird monster!" Aya kicked it into high gear as she hit Mach 1 in a matter of seconds. She was speeding around RoTS so fast that it gave the illusion that there was multiple copies of her.

The Heartless disappeared into thin air and appeared above Aya with its mouth open.

**Ka-ching! Ping Ping Ping Ping!**

A barrage of coins fired from its mouth and tried to hit Aya, to no avail, but it still continued the monetary assault. The girls had trouble dodging the coins due to their speed and unending rate.

The coins found their mark on the gluttonous ghost and sent her flying into an island. Youmu shot a sword wave into its face, stunning it and stopping the coin barrage.

" I got you now!" Aya flew towards and tried to tackle the Heartless, only for it to sidestep the attack and raised its swords, ready to cleave through the body of the now frightened Aya. She closed her eyes and screamed as she heard flesh got torn apart by steel. She opened her eyes and saw a bloody Ziden staring at her with angry eyes.

Ziden slaps her across the face and grabs her by the shoulders. " Aya! I know that getting your wings chopped off was traumatizing for you, but you've got to snap out of it!" The swords in Ziden's back were digging deeper into his body and caused him to cough up blood onto Aya's shirt.. " I told you that I'd never let something like that happen to you again didn't I?! Now stop being such a spineless coward and become the Aya who was and is my best friend! The one that never gave up and was able to beat me in a race and several fights! Not this lily livered chicken that I'm looking at now!" Aya clutched her heart as Ziden's words struck her heart.

Aya knew that Ziden was her best friend and that he would always be by her side. She smiled and calmed down. " Thanks Ziden. I can't say that I'll recover immediately, but I know with your help I will get over this." Aya sees the swords tear through Ziden's body as he melted into black sludge.

Meiling took this opportunity and slammed her foot into the Heartless' back. The Heartless' tail reared up and stabbed Meiling in her side, forcing her to place some distance between them as she clutched her bleeding wound.

The Heartless gained a pink aura before he took off at supersonic speeds while leaving a trail of water bullets behind it. It crashed through several members of the group as they tried to dodge the attack, but were too slow to dodge the fast creature.

A red chain wrapped around the Heartless as Remilia yanked the RoTS towards her. She clenched her fist and pulled it back. She slammed it into the face of the Heartless, with the impact causing visible shockwaves to be seen.

Remilia looked at her fist while opening and closing it, admiring her newly obtained strength.

Reimu saw the Heartless slam into the Island that Link went to in order to learn the songs to enter the Silent Realms. She summoned several Yin Yang orbs and threw them at the Heartless, dealing intense amounts of damage via the holy attributes of the orbs.

The Heartless proceeded to fired more coins at the group as they barely grazed the attacks. Mario and Luigi slammed into the back of the Heartless and began to spin in place. At first, it would look like they doing nothing to the avian but after a while puffs of smoke were coming from their feet. They were creating friction by spinning on the creature's back and set it on fire.

Utsuho pointed her arm cannon at the roasted bird while charging up an icy ball. " Freezing Glacier!" The ball slammed into the Heartless, putting out the flames and healing the Heartless.

" What the!? That thing just healed from that attack!" Mario noticed.

" Don't use water or ice based attacks! Just pound the crap out of him with other magic and attacks!" Ziden said, reappearing behind Reimu scaring her in process.

" Fine. Lets go!" Reimu flew around, throwing several amulets at the Heartless.

The Heartless began to fly around, creating ice pillars that tried to impale the group. Ziden and Mokou proceeded to melt the ice with fire while Kaguya fired several colorful lasers into the back of the Heartless.

Of course the Heartless countered by firing coins at the Princess who used a stone bowl to block the attack. Link was firing arrows in tandem with Eirin as they exploded against the creatures back causing it fall.

Sora decided he would be the one to finish the Heartless as he slashed through the creature at fast speeds. The bird began to thrash around and crashed into the clouds below while a crystal heart floated up into the sky and disappeared.

" Hahahahaha! So you really are heroes! Very well, I shall tell you where to find the Triforce. They are in the hands of the three dragons of the surface." Levias said.

" Great. I think we should head to the Desert first. After all, we heard about the Dragon of that area having a shield that couldn't be broken. It would be nice for Link to have for future fights." Reimu said.

" Hurray! We are going back to the desert. That...extremely hot...and dry desert." Meiling said.

They began to fly towards the desert as Komachi caught up to them with Terra and Kirby in tow, still sleeping.

They landed in the desert and made their into the cavern and rested before seeing the dragon.

Mario and Luigi took a nap, preparing to rest up for this journey. Kirby was playing with Yuyuko and Chen. Sora was sparring with Reimu and Marisa in order to improve his newly obtained flight. Nitori was observing Utsuho's third leg and making sure it was acting right, after all, nuclear fission doesn't involve ice and she has never fired ice from the control rod before.

Youmu was training Link who was keeping up with her speed. Meiling decided to practice her Martial Arts and practice her artes while Remilia and Sakuya watched. But of course Ziden was not having a fun time. You see, Ziden was in the middle of tug of war match between Kaguya and Mokou while Eirin and Patchouli just watched, drinking tea and coffee.

" Back off, Mokou! He's my husband!" Kaguya pulled Ziden over to her.

" In your dreams, princess!" Mokou pulled Ziden back towards her.

Ziden was obviously annoyed by this which was evident by the tick mark on his temple.

" I think Ziden doesn't like being the center of their conflict." Patchouli said, taking a sip of the coffee that Ziden made.

" Yes. I do believe he is about to run away or do something stupid." Eirin said.

" Don't I get a say in this?" Ziden asked as the two immortals glared at him.

" NO!" They said in unison.

" I'm guessing that you two over aren't going to help at all, are you?" Ziden asked.

" You are smarter than you look, Mister Ziden." Eirin said.

" Wonderful. All right, let go!" Ziden yanked his arms inward causing them fall forward.

Mokou got up and glared at Ziden as Kaguya mimicked her action. Mokou tackled Ziden to the ground and sat on top of him with her nails digging into Ziden's shoulders.

" Got you now!" Mokou declared.

" Hey get off of him you flaming wench!" Kaguya yelled while clenching her fists.

" Time to claim my prize!" Mokou took her hand and tore off Ziden's shirt while he stared at her with an emotionless face. Mokou closed her eyes and moved her face closer to Ziden's, in an attempt to kiss him.

" *Sigh* Repel." Ziden's body released a focused burst of energy that blasted Mokou into the air and held her there. " Time for a timeout, you psychotic rapist." Ziden kept her in the air as Terra walked over to him.

" Ziden? What was that woman about to do to you?" She asked.

" You'll learn when you are older." Eirin answered.

" Ziden~!" Ziden was grabbed into a hug by Kaguya and stuck her tongue out at Mokou.

" You know... this love thingy is going to either get me killed or kidnaped by one of you guys, lock me in a basement and forced me to love them forever." Ziden said while staring at Mokou.

" Please! I'd do the former before I'd ever do the latter." Mokou said while blushing.

" I don't know about that." Ziden said.

" I doubt that Kaguya would ever do anything like that. Although I would expect desperate people like the gatekeeper and Mokou to do something like that." Patchouli said.

" Hey!" Mokou was about to yell at her before she felt Eirin's gaze on her.

" Ziden~!" Kaguya lifts up Ziden and spins around, slowly but surely making him dizzy.

" Would you let me go!?" Ziden asked.

" No~! I don't wanna!" Kaguya replied while dragging him over to Eirin.

Mokou ends up falling on her face and got up looking angry. Ziden, based on his memories of Mokou, knew that she would try and attack him, but Ziden had a ace in his pocket.

" Mokou! If you attack me, I'll tell Kaguya all about that 'thing' Keine forced you to do." Mokou doused her flames as she glared at Ziden.

" You better not." Mokou said as she sat next to Patchouli.

Ziden broke free of Kaguya's grip and scuttled over to Eirin.

Ziden noticed that Eirin was staring at Terra who walking over to Ziden and rested her head on his arm.

" That girl... she doesn't seem to understand her own emotions. Can you tell me what happened to her." Eirin asked.

Ziden gives her a brief recap of Terra's story and her battles against the forces of evil on her world. He even told them about her enemy whom Ziden calls the 'Crazy God Clown' who absorbed the power of the Warring Triad and became the source of all magic on her world.

" I see. That explains why she doesn't understand her emotions. Being mind controlled for so long would have adverse effects on someone." Eirin said.

Mokou looked at the girl, surprised at how hard life must have been for her. Having your world destroyed twice must be a horrible event to experience.

" The magic on that world sounds interesting. I would to see her use it someday." Patchouli said.

" I can use it too. After all I have been to several worlds that use that kind of magic." Ziden said.

" Wait a sec. Didn't that girl say something about that clown being brought back to life? Shouldn't we be worried?" Mokou asked.

" Yeah. He may be the closest thing to a god that we will fight on this journey." Eirin said.

"...Kaguya? Please get off of my back." Ziden said as she nuzzled her face on Ziden's cheek.

" Did she drink that cactus water like you tricked Marisa into drinking?" Eirin asked.

" Not as much trick, more of ' I wanna drink it because Mokou drank some and I want to be better than her at everything'." Ziden said.

" That would explain their behavior." Patchouli said.

Sakuya made her way over to the group and sat in Ziden's lap, causing the knives strapped on her legs to scratch him.

" What?" Ziden asked. Ziden recieved no answer as Sakuya fell asleep on his shoulder.

" When I first met Sakuya, she'd always say that her Master would come and save her from my grasp. Everyday she'd defy me day in and day out, always saying that Ziden would come and save her. I'm starting to see why she trusted you so much...a bit too much. She obviously has strong feelings for you. I found by reading her diary while she is sleeping, that she is in love with you." Remilia said, startling Ziden. She had returned to her child-like form.

" I've noticed. I may be dense in certain subjects, but I've can tell when my student is in love with me. I already told her that I don't date my students/adoptive daughters." Ziden said.

" Hmm? That is quite the statement there." Remilia thought for a second and found the courage to ask Ziden something. " Ziden? You said that a black haired vampire killed Sakuya's parents...was he wearing black slacks and clogs and had extremely pale skin?"

Ziden was shocked, but then quickly recovered. " Yes. So he attacked you and Flandre when you were little and turned you both into vampires. Looks like you want revenge as well, huh?" Remilia nodded. Ziden clutched his chest as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. Yukari and Yuyuko immediately ran to Ziden's side, forcing everyone out of the way.

" Ziden! Are you alright!?" Yuyuko was worried about Ziden and knew why he was pain.

" I'm fine, Yuyuko. I don't know where that pain came from and I don't care." Ziden calmed down and forced his head onto Yukari's lap and passed out.

Yukari and Yuyuko both looked at each other and remembered what happened to Ziden all those years ago.

_Flashback..._

Yukari and Yuyuko were in the living room of Yukari's house, relaxing and enjoying the nice peaceful day.

" What a nice day! I'm glad you invited me over for visit!" Yuyuko said.

" Yeah. After all, I could use the company. Ran and Chen are out shopping for supplies with that girl that Ziden brought here, leaving me and Ziden with a grouchy baby." Yukari was not happy.

They remained silent as they sensed someone standing in the room with them. " About time you noticed me, Demoness of Boundaries." The duo turned and saw several men standing along the wall, eyeing the women with lustful eyes.

" Don't try and resist us either. Our boss sealed off those abilities of yours so we can have some fun with YOU two." The men began to surround the girls.

" Ah man! Look at the rack this ghost lady has! It looks divine!" The man reached out and ripped off the front of her dress, revealing a pink bra with purple butterflies on them. She screamed as several men began to grab at the remaining parts of her dress.

" Why did you scream!? We didn't do anything to you yet!"An American man said.

" And you aren't going to." The men turned and saw a 17 year old Ziden leaning against the doorway.

" Huh? Wait a sec. I thought the boss said that these two hotties were the only people here?" A surfer dude asked.

" Who cares! Just waste the punk so we can rape these broads!" An Italian man said.

Several men began to walk towards Ziden while cracking their knuckles. Ziden summoned Crimson Edge to his hand and slashed a man across the throat, killing him in seconds.

" You little bastard! I gonna bust your ass for that one!" The African American charged at Ziden only to be throat slashed by him as well.

Ziden pounced on the Italian man and strongly thrusts the blade through his eye and began to stab him multiple times as the blood sprayed onto his face. The other men back away in terror and ran out of the door screaming for help.

Yuyuko was shocked at Ziden ruthlessness before she covered herself.

" Are you two alright?" Ziden asked while still stabbing the man.

" Yes and I think that man is far past alive Ziden, so you can stop now." Yukari said.

Ziden stopped and got up and walked over to Yuyuko. He stopped when he heard the sound of flesh being torn apart. He turned the door and saw a black haired man leaning on the doorway wearing only black slacks and pure silver dress shoes. His hands were covered in blood and his smile revealed two sharp fangs.

" Who are you!?" Ziden asked.

" I don't tell my name to little boys who are about to die and become my lunch." The vampire said while walking towards him.

Yukari's eyes widdened when she sensed how powerful the vampire was. " Ziden! Get away from him!"

Ziden turned around to ask Yukari why when the vampire's fist slammed into the side of Ziden's head and sent him crashing through the wall.

Yuyuko was in shock before she and Yukari chased after Ziden. Ziden sent flying into the abandoned village next the home of Yukari Yakumo and slid across the ground. Ziden struggled to get up as he saw the vampire standing in front of him. Ziden tried to stab the vampire in the heart with his blade, only for to be blocked by the vampire's finger.

" Surprised, weakling?" The vampire asked.

Ziden was angry at being called weak so he swung his sword wildly and with no control. It was obvious that Ziden was not skilled in using a sword nor did he know any form of hand-to-hand combat or magic.

The vampire was blocking the attacks with only his finger and was yawning which pissed Ziden off even more. " Is this all that the slayer of Overlord Oscura can do?" The vampire asked.

Ziden swung the sword at faster rates in an attempt to hit him but the vampire was still blocking all of his strike with ease.

" Enough of this." The vampire slashed Ziden across the face with his claw, causing Ziden to stop his attack and clutch his bleeding face.

The vampire pounced on Ziden and began to tear the flesh off of Ziden's body and devouring it. Ziden was screaming in pain as the vampire feasted on Ziden's flesh. Ziden's body was trying its hardest to heal the damage but the vampire was eating the flesh way too fast for his regeneration to catch up and heal.

The vampire grabbed Ziden's arm and ripped it off, causing blood to spray out which the vampire happily lapped up similar to how a cat laps up milk but much more fast.

Then the vampire proceeded to beat Ziden over the head with his own severed arm and was laughing while beating Ziden to death. Tears were now flowing from Ziden's eyes as he cried for someone or something to help him.

The vampire stopped and threw away the arm while licking his lips. His fangs glistened in the sunlight as he sunk his fangs into Ziden's jugular. He was drinking the large amounts of blood with pure ecstasy as he was moaning and his eyes were rolling into his skull.

He then stopped drinking and wrapped his teeth around Ziden's throat and ripped it out before swallowing it. Ziden could no longer scream as his throat was ripped out.

" Now for my favorite part of the feast!" The vampire took his claws and dug them into Ziden's ribcage and gripped them with hungry eyes. He pulled them out of Ziden's body, leaving Ziden's heart and lungs exposed to the vampire.

He reached into Ziden's chest and carefully pulled out Ziden's heart with all of the veins still attached to it. He began to lick the heart all over while staring at Ziden with sadistic intentions.

" You look like you are in so much pain, Ziden Icrim. Allow me to end your suffering!" He raised his other hand, ready to pierce through Ziden's heart when a large flock of bats slammed into the vampire and sent him flying into an abandoned building.

" Ziden! Are you alright!?" A woman ran towards Ziden and picked him up in her arms.

The woman had spiky pink hair and blue circles around her orange eyes that was obviously eyeliner. She had black spiked armbands around her wrists, neck and ankles. She wore a black undershirt with a white skull on it as well as the undershirt showing off her cleavage. She wore a black miniskirt with ruby red Mary Janes on her feet. She looked like she was no older than 19 but she was much more older than that.

Ziden couldn't answer his vampire friend because his throat was still healing.

Ziden heard the sound of a paper bag being dropped as he heard his name called. He felt strong arms wrap around as he sees Ran crying over his mangled body. He also saw Chen and Rena, now sporting her natural dark blue hair with light blue wave designs, standing around him.

The vampire walked out of the building, looking completely unharmed and glares at the female vampire who struck him. " Disgraceful. A vampire saving a human. What a disgusting creature you are." The vampire said.

" You! How dare you do this to Ziden!?" Ran's claws were out and her rage was visible.

" Damn. I forgot that the Gap Youkai had a Kyuubi working for her. But that doesn't matter, I have inflicted more than enough damage to cause trauma to this boy, so my job here is done." The vampire turned away from the group. " I hope the boy grows stronger and faces me in the future. My name is Nosferatu the 2nd and I shall become the God of the Night!" Nosferatu laughed before dodging a flurry of butterflies and landed on the roof.

Nosferatu looked off into the opposite direction of Yuyuko and Yukari and straight towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion. " Ahhh! So the two brats I changed all those years ago are here! What a surprise!" He laughed again as Ziden glared at him angrily while he clenched his bloody teeth.

" Clair! Are you okay!?" Clair looked up and saw Yukari floating down towards them.

" Who hired you to do that to my nephew!?" Yuyuko asked with anger lacing her words.

" A man by the name of Dark Ziden." Nosferatu said as Ziden, Rena and Clair's eyes widdened.

Nosferatu transformed into a dark mist and floated into the sky.

" Thank you for saving Ziden, Clair." Rena thanked the female vampire.

" Whatever! I only saved him because I'm the only person that can drink his blood!" Clair said, punching her chest to show her pride.

Ziden's eyes felt heavy as he began to slip into unconsciousness.

_Flashback ends..._

" After we took Ziden back to the house, Ziden ran into his room and locked himself inside. Ziden was truly traumatized by the attack and was plagued with nightmares that destroyed his chances of rest. I tried to seal off the memory of the event, but Ziden refused anyone's help in the matter. So I got an idea, I'd let his mother help him through this trauma and train him to get stronger over the course of two years. I would even send Ran and Chen to go with him so they wouldn't miss him or be worried about him. Of course they didn't come back within the two years and I got worried." Yukari looked sad while looking at Ziden who didn't really seem to care.

" I learned that Ziden was given a job to save to Heaven from four invaders, only to later learn that he was tricked and cursed with the inability to age. When Ziden returned to me and Yuyuko, we were shocked at how strong he had gotten. Apparently he fought with his mother daily and began to expand his skills with the Prime Elemental Fire and gained new powers through it. His swordsmanship was alot more diverse and flashy and he learned various Martial Arts from his Older Sister Selena, who is a vampire by the way, and learned magic from his Mother and older sister Eris. We were so happy. Ziden had overcome his trauma and had become stronger, but he picked up on his mother's mannerisms and... behavior." Yukari and Yuyuko didn't seem happy about that last part.

" Roxy sure did love making offensive remarks and causing trouble whereever she went." Yuyuko said.

Yukari and Yuyuko both sighed and noticed how silent everyone was after seeing the flashback. Remilia looked furious and Sakuya did not look happy at all. Meiling was biting her lip and Patchouli looked saddened. One could assume that they all met the vampire and something tragic happened to them. Ziden had a look of pure hate written across his face as his eyes changed from blue to red.

Mokou came up from behind Ziden and gave him a strong hug while kissing his cheek. Ziden's eyes returned to normal as he tried to fight off Mokou's advances.

" *sigh* For Ziden to start acting like Roxanne was terrible! Ziden became sarcastic and lazy, but he also became sadistic and hard headed as well. His interest in woman also showed up when he'd hit on Clair and Rena, neither of which ended well for Ziden. But Ziden was nice enough to build me and Yuyuko a nice little mansion on his property, so we could live near our beloved nephew and our best friend." Yukari said. To the listeners of tale, it looked like the story would never end.

" Um Yukari-" Marisa was about say something to stop this tale when Ziden's 'love interests' shot deadly glares at the teenage witch ( not Sabrina,...not Sabrina).

" Please continue." Kaguya shoved Sakuya off of Ziden's lap and sat herself in Ziden's lap.

Sakuya forced herself from stabbing the immortal in the face when she felt Eirin's glare on her. Man, nurses can be scary sometimes. Especially super smart, space nurses.

" Well after those attempts, we learned that Ziden's regenerative abilities increased which was good because Clair kinda ripped out Ziden's reproductive organs and system." The males in the room flinched at the sentence as Ziden shuddered. " I found it quite hilarious and I recorded the whole thing too! But that's all I'm going to tell you about Ziden's past for now ." Yukari placed a fan over her mouth and stared at Ziden.

" Jeez. Just tell them all my dirty little secrets, will ya?" Ziden sarcastically asked.

Ziden didn't notice until now but he noticed that Mokou and Kaguya were passed while holding him, rendering him immobile. Ziden also noticed something else.

" I smell poison! And its coming from that building over there!" Ziden pointed to that building as a Soul Reaper captain walked out holding a golden blade with a face on it that was spewing out poison.

" My my. I was hoping that I could catch you off guard so that capturing you would be so much more easier!" The Soul Reaper said.

He had a black paint on his face with several white lines going down his face. He wore a golden headdress that extended down to his midback. He wore a purple scarf around his neck and a white jacket over his black kimono. His sheathe was between his legs and he had blue fingernails with one being really long.

Ziden was creeped out by this man as he slowly approached Ziden. Ziden sensed danger as he jumped into the air to dodge a sudden attack by the weird man. Mokou and Kaguya were awakened by Ziden's sudden action and saw the strange man with the golden sword.

" Just who the hell are you, bub?" Ziden asked.

" I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Captain of Squad 12. Anything else you wish to know can until I've dissected you!" Mayuri said.

" Sorry, but you aren't dissecting anybody today!" Mokou declared.

" Oh! Then let us hear what my Zanpakuto, Ashisogi Jizo, has to say about that." Mayuri began to release a strange pink energy.

**Vim and Vigor ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Mayuri suddenly appears behind Ziden and slashes his left arm. Ziden threw a kick at the crazed Soul Reaper and knocked him into the ground. Mayuri got up and dusted himself off before looking up at Ziden.

Ziden noticed that he had no feeling in his left arm and he struggled to move it, to no avail. Eirin noticed this and saw a purple mist coming the face on the blade.

" Everyone! Watch out for that blade! It is releasing a powerful poison that is capable of paralyzing limbs!" Eirin said.

" Hmm? My my. Being able to figure that out from just one attack, you must be a Lunarian! How remarkable to see another one after so many years!" Mayuri said.

" How do you know what a Lunarian is?" Sora asked.

" Simple! One of them wandered into the Soul Society, preaching nonsense about she was far superior to us Earthlings. The look on her face when I started to cut into her body. But it was so disappointing to learn that Lunarian's organs are not that much different from a human's organs." Mayuri said as Eirin felt rage in her heart.

" You sick freak! Who gave you the right to go around and start slicing people!?" Ziden demanded.

" Why, being the Head of Research and Development in the Soul Society, I can do whatever I want to those little test subjects! Just like how I'm going to dissect you, Ziden Icrim!" Mayuri said as he disappeared again.

Ziden's eyes were covered by a shadow as Mayuri swung his sword at Ziden's neck. Ziden blocked the attack with his left arm and grasped the blade with his hand. Mayuri was visibly suprised at this before he smiled. Ziden wrapped his right hand with blue fire.

" Take this! Blazing Spector!" Ziden threw a barrage of burning punches into Mayuri's body while walking towards a newly discovered cave. Ziden added his other arm into the assault as the distance between Ziden and Mayuri increased, but Ziden's fiery punches were increasing their range and power.

Ziden slammed a final fiery fist into Mayuri's chest and sent him flying into a pillar. Mayuri got up with no difficulty as he disappeared.

This time, he aimed at Patchouli and aimed at her back. A large stone bowl appeared behind her and blocked the attack with relative ease. Meiling slams her fist into Mayuri's fist sending him flying towards Remilia. Remilia raised her hand and slapped Mayuri across the face, knocking him through the wall.

Youmu, Ike and Link began to rapid fire sword waves into the dust cloud, hoping to deal damage to this monster in human flesh.

Mayuri appeared behind them and slashed their legs and arms, crippling them in the process. Mokou tried to slam a fiery fist into the man's face, but he sidestepped the attack and slashed her arm. " Damn!"

" Dammit Mokou! I thought I told you to DODGE!" Ziden yelled.

" You didn't tell me anything, you idiot!" Mokou replied.

Ziden ran outside and jumped into the air, using the Geppo technique to stay airborne. Mayuri was really impressed with this research specimen. " Remarkable! Not only is his body capable of healing itself, but he is also capable of walking on air! This boy could very well be the first superhuman I get to dissect in my entire career!" Mayuri was consumed with thoughts of studying Ziden like a test animal and slicing him open to see his organs.

" Yeah right! This is the only thing that you are getting from me! Augmented Skill: Rankyaku Raiba ( used Google Translate for this one. Translates to Lightning Fang...hopefully.)!"

Ziden fired a blade of lightning that transformed into a wolf's head and opened its fang filled maw, ready to electrocute the crazy researcher. The attack exploded in a burst of dust and lighting as Ziden brought up his sword to block a back attack from Mayuri.

" Ziden! Move!" Ziden jumps away to dodge an arrow that pierced through Mayuri's shoulder. Eirin began to fire a barrage of exploding arrows that exploded against Mayuri, forcing him back.

Ziden appeared behind Mayuri and slammed the heel of his foot into his skull and slammed him into the ground as Ziden tucked his thumb inside of his fist. " It's gonna feel odd using this type of attack, mainly because of the element." Ziden gathered icy energy into his hand and Mayuri noticed as well and smiled.

" Nemu!" Mayuri called out what Ziden thought was an attack name when he felt a strong force strike him from as he is sent flying by the attack, straight towards Mayuri who had a smile on his face.

Ziden was slashed across the throat, causing the poison to rapidly spread through his body. Eirin looked up and saw a woman floating in the air. She had green eyes with long black hair that is pulled back into a long braid with barely parted bangs. She wore a short kimono that barely made it to her midthigh.

" Good job, Nemu! Now then, be a dear and take care of those friends of his while I deal with the boy and the Lunarian archer." Mayuri turned his sights onto Eirin who glared at the man.

* * *

Nemu disappeared and reappeared in front of Mokou and slammed her foot into the jaw of the Immortal woman. A loud audible crack was heard as Mokou's jaw shattered like glass and she was sent crashing into the ceiling of the cave.

Kaguya is shocked at how fast the woman was and nearly emptied her stomach's contents when Nemu's foot slammed into her stomach and threw her into the wall.

" Oh boy. She just took out both of the Immortal girls! In one attack, no less! Everyone, keep on your guard!" Reimu said.

Nemu appeared behind Patchouli and threw a powerful kick at her head, only for Meiling to intercept the attack with her leg. Meiling had a smile on her face as she stared into the empty eyes of Nemu.

" Sorry, but I'm going to be your opponent today!" Meiling proudly declared. " This will be a one-on-one fight!"

" Very well. I shall win for Master Mayuri's sake." Nemu said with no emotion at all in her voice.

" Do you think Meiling can take her?" Nitori asked.

" Of course she can. She is my gatekeeper after all. Also, Marisa, I want you to pay very special attention to this fight and I want you to thank Reimu and Meiling for two things; Reimu's spellcard rules that prevent us fatally harming each other in a Danmaku Duel and the fact that Meiling views you as a friend otherwise...you know what?" Remilia shows her fangs, startling Marisa. " We'll just let see how powerful Meiling really is."

* * *

Eirin was running around firing several arrows at Mayuri whom was batting them away with his sword. Eirin focused energy into the arrow with a golden light. " Moonlit Arrow!" The arrow takes flight and slammed into Mayuri's chest, leaving the faint image of a golden moon that disperses into golden balls of light. The balls of light slammed into Mayuri, dealing extra damage that stunned him.

Ziden struggled to get to his feet and breathed fire on the mad researcher, setting him ablaze. Mayuri rolled on the ground and doused the flames, getting with an annoyed look on his face.

Ziden refocused the icy energy into his right hand. " Augmented Skill: Tobu Shigan Shimo no Dangan!" Ziden fired a frozen bullet into Mayuri's leg, freezing it and rendering him immobile.

Eirin throws an explosive flask into the back of Mayuri, causing him to stumble forward.

" Tch! Enough of this! Time for you test subjects to learn your place. Bankai!" Mayuri released a powerful burst of energy from his body as Ziden and Eirin felt a large opponent enter the battlefield.

* * *

Meiling was exchanging blows with Nemu as their blows rang out shockwaves as the group watched in awe. Meiling and Nemu were moving around at lightning fast speeds, clashing with each other every so often as Sakuya and Patchouli watched with shocked expressions on her face.

Back in Gensokyo, they had always thought of Meiling as a semi-competent Gate Keeper whom would fall asleep every so often while on duty. But now, they saw that she was alot stronger than they would have expected.

Meiling was using her forearms to block the strong kicks coming from the unexpectingly strong Soul Reaper. Meiling slammed her foot into the ground and threw a strong punch into the solar plexus of Nemu, taking every last drop of air out her lungs as Meiling delivered a spin kick to her face.

Nemu recovered and kicked Meiling square in the jaw, sending her flying into the stalactite filled ceiling. Meiling grabbed one of the stalactites and threw at Nemu. Nemu's arm spun like a drill and smashed through the rock, creating a dust screen that blocked her line of vision.

Meiling came through the dust cloud and slammed both of her feet into Nemu's chest and forced onto the ground, shattering it beneath them. Meiling raised a chi empowered fist and slammed it into Nemu, releasing a shockwave that spread through out her body. She countered by punching Meiling in the nose, forcing her to grab it and get drop kicked by Nemu. Meiling was sent flying by the attack, but recovered by landing feet first on the wall. She vaulted off the wall and began to spin like a buzzsaw with her leg stretched out.

" Hi-yaaaahhhhhh!" Meiling slammed her leg into the right shoulder of Nemu, knocking her off balance as Meiling followed up with her Spiral Light Steps attack. Nemu was buffeted by the attack but countered with a drilling punch into the gut, causing a hole shaped wound to be made in her stomach.

Meiling ignored the pain as she crouched down. " Not bad, Nemu! I think its time for you to see how strong I really am! Tiger Chi Release!" A burst of chi erupted from her body as she cracked her neck and stood up.

* * *

Ziden and Eirin looked at the large creature towering over them. The large creature had a golden baby like face with pupil less eyes and a large silver halo over its head. The creature was wearing a red scarf around its neck and it had a caterpillar like body.

It was releasing a purple mist that Ziden and Eirin both breathed in, causing their throats to start turning purple.

" Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo." Mayuri named this creature as Ziden and Eirin glared at him. " I thought I should let you know that unlike the previous poison that you were dealing with before, this one is fatal and I shall enjoy watching you two suffer!"

" Tch! Eirin! Are you alright?" Ziden asked as they both looked fine after inhaling the poison.

" Yeah. It's a good thing that Mokou bought these Antidotes back at Hollow Bastion, otherwise we might have been in trouble." Eirin got up and dusted her clothes off.

Ziden draws Ama-no-Murakamo and Nosada and activates their power. Ziden crouches down, tightening his grip on the swords and lets out a breathe of cold air from his mouth.

Mayuri was watching Ziden with eager eyes as carefully watched what the young hero was about to do. An aura began to wrap around Ziden's swords, resembling eastern dragons coiling around him, letting off roars every so often.

At the same time, Eirin's bow was taking a green glow with golden aura surrounding her and the arrows. Her eyes were showing sharp look of hatred for the soul reaper captain.

" Let us end this so that I can return to the Soul Society and begin experimenting on you, Ziden Icrim!" Mayuri commanded his weapon to lurch forward and attack the duo. A multitude of large swords came Ashisogi Jizo's mouth.

Ziden jumped into the air while spinning like a fiery drill, surrounded by frosty cloud of sleet and snow. " Final Move: Soaring Dragon Emperor-" Ziden dashed through the large creature and faster than the eye could perceive, landed next to Eirin with his back turned to the creature and his swords were partially in his sheathe. "- Twister!" An audible click was heard as an explosion of blood came from the creature as it disappeared and Mayuri feel from the attack.

Eirin aimed her bow at the falling captain. " Calming Winds: Halcyon's Flight!" She fired a golden arrow that transformed into a giant golden bird that exploded into the body of Mayuri, sending him crashing into the earth with pure white eyes and blood pouring down his head.

Ziden fell to his knees as he feels Eirin helping him to his feet. " Man. That attack always did take alot out of me." Ziden rested his head on Eirin's shoulder and passed out.

_In a dark and Mysterious castle somewhere unknown..._

The 12 Rulers of Darkness were sitting at a purple round table, discussing their future plans.

" Tch! So it seems that Ziden was able to fend off that Soul Reaper. Damned pain in the ass brat!" Ruler 4 said.

" I'm still furious that he and that damned android girl defeated me a year ago!" Ruler 7 said. He was a bald man with no pupils and purple scars over them.

" Yes, I forgot that you told us that were a part of the Ultima Brigade once." Ruler 1 said.

" Those idiotic dreamers. Believing that they can erase darkness from the universe. How preposterous!" Ruler 9 said.

" They also seem to be aware of us as they sent several Zealots and Devastators after us." Ruler 8 said.

" Pathetic creatures. Although those Zealots were a good source of nutrition!" Ruler 3 licked his fangs. He was a pale skinned man with long silver hair and wore regal clothing that gave off an air of elegance in the room.

" Back to the subject at hand, boys." Everyone turned their heads and looked at Ruler 11. " Ziden and his posse of friends are becoming a thorn in our side. I was hoping that the Gap Youkai wouldn't involve those girls from Gensokyo, but of course she did."

" Ziden, I've heard stories of him when I was alive." Ruler 5 said.

" Yeah, before you got blasted into a volcano by a muscle bound idiot." Ruler 2 said, angering Ruler 5.

" At least I didn't get killed by an elf in a green skirt!" Ruler 5 retorted.

" Jeez. Are we really going to play the ' you got killed by so and so' card?" Adachi asked.

" Such tasteful conversations! It makes me drool excitement from my soul!" Fawful said while laughing his trademark laugh.

" Pathetic. Why am I messing around with you idiots when I could be killing those disgusting Lunarians!?" Ruler 6 said.

" And what? Get killed by them again, Zemus?" Ruler 1 said, revealing Ruler 6's identity to the readers.

" Indeed, Zemus. Such foolishness will get you killed quickly." Adachi said.

" How dare you talk to me like that!? I'll crush you where you stand!" Zemus threatened as a surge of power came from Adachi.

" **Remember who you are talking to, Zemus! My power is that of a god and I am one! I will not hesitate to kill you or anyone else here!"** Adachi was enraged and his eyes turned golden.

Everyone minus Ruler 1, 2 and 3 flinched from the monstrous presence that was enveloping the room. They found it hard to believe that this being was killed by a group of teenagers.

" Enough! We must continue to enlist more people to our cause. We already have the Space Pirates and that evil looking F-Zero racer willing to join if they can kill those meddling heroes." Ruler 1 said.

" I am in the process of recruiting that egghead doctor." Ruler 11 said.

" I'm recruiting that fat kid from Eagleland." Ruler 10 said.

" I'm recruiting that Demon Lord and King from that world that they are currently on." Ruler 2.

" We plan on facing those fools on that world as well." Ruler 8 said while getting up and leaving with Rulers 2 and 4 following him.

Back to the Adventure!

Ziden woke up and found himself sleeping in Patchouli's lap, with her running her left hand through his spiky hair and the other was holding a book. Ziden felt something laying on top of him as he looked down and saw Aya and Okuu sleeping on his chest with blushing faces.

" Adding two more to the Harem." Patchouli said before she giggled.

" W-w-what?! No! Me and Aya are just friends!" Ziden said as one of Aya's eyes popped open.

" Oh? I couldn't tell, judging from where your left hand is." Patchouli said. Ziden instinctively clenched his hand and felt something soft and firm as well as hearing a yelp from Aya. Ziden's face turned red as he looked down and saw his hand on Aya's bottom and saw her looking at him.

" Oh my! So brazen!" Aya said. Ziden immediately pulled his hand away from her. " Hey! You didn't have to stop!" Some blood dripped from Ziden's nose at Aya.

" Um Ziden? Why is your hand on my butt?" Ziden looked and saw that he was groping Okuu and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she didn't seem to understand what was happening.

" Yukari did this, didn't she?" Ziden said as Patchouli nodded.

Ziden sat up and pushed the duo off of him. The temple felt a powerful earthquake rip through the area as the rest of the group entered the room. They set their gazes on Ziden and Aya, mainly the latter because she was latched onto Ziden and breaking his back with the force she was applying.

They also noticed that Ziden's hands were gapped onto Aya's bottom as they glared at Yukari. " I'm going to kill you, Yukari!" Ziden yelled as Aya was giggling.

Reimu looked at the sight while thinking for a few seconds. Reimu came to realization and turned to Yukari.

" I get it! You're forcing Ziden to do this to Aya because it will help her overcome her trauma." Reimu said as Yukari clapped her hands.

" Plus! This is a good way for Aya to show her hidden affection for Ziden. After all, she did mouth rape him when he returned to Gensokyo when he was 16." Yukari said as she heard Ziden yelling at her.

Komachi and Sakuya looked at the sight and were frowning for two different reasons.

Sora looked at this sight and wondered if he ever would have to go through situations like this when he got older. The accidental kiss with Reimu and then finding out that she has crush on him is very awkward, especially when Marisa picks on them for it.

Ziden heard a door opening as he saw Zelda walking through it, wearing a white dress. She was about to say something when Ghirahim crashed through the group and nabbed Zelda, taking her into the Gates of Time with everyone giving chase.

They saw that Groose and Impa were badly beaten and were struggling to stay conscious.

They ran outside and saw Zelda surrounded by two people, Ruler 4 and Ghirahim. Ziden jumped into the spiraling abyss and waited for his comrades to join him.

" You're too late! Demise is about to be reawakened and there is nothing you can do!" Ghirahim boasted.

" Then we'll just take you both down!" Marisa declared.

" Such cockiness! You remind me of that blonde street fighter who fought alongside Ryu against me, all those years ago." Ruler 4 said. He took off his cape and took his trade mark battle stance. " I am M. Bison! Leader of the Shadoloo organization and a Ruler of Darkness!"

Ziden sensed an attack coming from above and jumped back, dodging a stab attack from Ruler 8.

Ziden looked at the man and his face turned angry. " I knew it!" Ruler 8 stared at Ziden with an emotionless face as he spoke. " Damn you! I knew you were a traitor Dante!" Ziden said as everyone minus the Rulers of Darkness fell down.

Dante appeared out of nowhere and punched Ziden in the head. " That's not me you jackass!" Dante turned his attention to a man he had not seen since his death.

" Hello...brother." Ruler 8 said.

" It can't be...Vergil. You're alive." Dante said.

_Author's Note: Whew! School is almost out and I'm extremely happy about it! I should let you guys know that the Kingdom Hearts worlds are going to be shorter than the Smash Bros worlds, mainly for reasons you should know if you played the game. Also I should let you guys know that the following news only applies for 3DS owners that live in America. June 25, the biggest crossover in handheld History comes out and you should buy it if you saw the trailers. Project X Zone!, Back to the topics I wanted to talk about, I wanted to talk more Ziden. I've noticed that in most fanfics I've read, the OCs of the stories are always the ones to save the other chars when most of the time, the OC is just some regular guy or girl that gains some cool power and begins to outshine everyone else. Ziden isn't going to be like that at all. As you've seen so far, Ziden has been saved by his comrades in fights I've deemed to tough for him to fight alone and I've even killed him several times as well. I don't pick favorites in stories I write and I let everyone get there chance to shine, especially when the battles against the Org XIII get started. I also think that my writing skill in depicting fight scenes are improving. Next Time: Demon King Revived: Struggle Against The Forces of Darkness! R&R!_


	26. A Legend Created and Beast's Castle

**Warning: This chapter contains spoilers for Skyward Sword. You have been warned, beloved viewers.**

Everyone was in shock from the sudden appearance of the Rulers of Darkness and that Dante's dead brother was a part of them.

Dante and Vergil were staring each other down with their respective swords drawn. Dante with his Rebellion and Vergil with his Yamato.

" Everyone leave Vergil to me! Focus on Bison and Ghirahim!" Dante said as Ziden, Youmu and Ike walked up to him with their weapons drawn.

" You should listen to Dante, you humans are out of your league in this fight." Vergil calmly said.

" _I don't think that this guy is bluffing. I can tell that this guy means business." _Ziden thought to himself.

" Sorry Dante, but we're helping with this fight." Ike said.

" Hmph. Then allow me to get rid of you then." Vergil appeared behind Ike and sheathed his sword. Blood sprayed out from Ike's chest as he fell down to the ground, unconscious.

Ziden and Youmu looked on in shock before they recovered. " Eirin! Take Ike and get back inside the temple!" Ziden ordered as she complied and grabbed Ike.

M. Bison cracked his knuckles and surrounded himself in a purple aura. Ghirahim coated himself in a black metal and stared at Link while growling. Zelda's body began to glow with a red light as she rose up into the sky.

" Looks like a full blown battle is about to go down." Marisa said.

" Indeed. Watch out for Bison! That guy is alot stronger than he looks!" Yukari yelled.

" I can tell that this is going to be a long a day." Nitori said.

" Tch! At least I get to fight today!" Mokou declared.

" * Sigh* I hope my asthma doesn't act up during this fight." Patchouli said.

" Enough talking! Time for you humans and worthless Youkai to die!" Ghirahim roared. He summoned a large black broadsword and charged at Link.

**Ghirahim Third Battle ( Skyward Sword)**

Link blocked the attack with his unbreakable shield and knocked Ghirahim back with his enhanced strength. Link jumped into the air and shot a Goddess Strike into Ghirahim's chest, blasting him back.

Link charged at Ghirahim and bashed his shield across his face and followed up with a kick to his chest. Ghirahim swung his sword at Link's neck, only for to duck under and counter with a spin attack. Link threw a bomb at Ghirahim's face and fired an arrow into it, detonating it and knocking Ghirahim skyward.

Terra jumped into the air and slashed Ghirahim across the back. She followed by clasping her hands together. " Tornado!" She summoned four whirlwinds that spun around her and combined to make a large tornado that sucked up Ghirahim and threw him higher into the air.

Link sheathed his sword and walked over to where Ghirahim was going to land. Ghirahim pointed his sword down at Link while descending at incredible speeds. " DIE!" Link sidestepped the attack and drew his sword.

" Mortal Draw!" Link slashed Ghirahim across the chest, releasing a large burst of holy energy that blasted Ghirahim into the wall.

Mokou jumped into the air and tried to grab Zelda when Vergil appeared behind her sliced off her legs and kicked her into the ground.

Bison was throwing punches at Meiling and Kaguya with the both of them dodging the attacks

very easily. Meiling slammed her fist into his face while Kaguya kicked the man in his gut.

Bison cracked a smile and started to laugh. " Is that all you got!?" Bison fired a ball of Psycho energy at the duo whom scattered to dodge the attack.

A flurry of colorful butterflies slammed into Bison and threw him into the air. A gap opened opened up above him and began to rain down flaming debris on Bison, trapping him between the two attacks.

Utsuho fired a concentrated beam of energy at Bison and blasts him with nuclear energy. Bison is actually harmed by the attack and sent flying towards the ground. Komachi slashes Bison across the chest and kicked him in the jaw. Komachi quickly followed up by slamming the blade of her scythe into Bison's stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

" Why you!? Double Knee Press!" Bison recovered and performed a front flip, slamming his legs into Komachi smashing her into the earth. Bison crossed his arms and descended into the earth feet first and slammed into her stomach, letting a scream of pain.

Several frozen sawblades flew towards Bison and slashed him across the chest. He turned towards Patchouli and sneered. " Psycho Crusher!" Bison jumped and spun like a drill with psycho energy wrapped around him. Patchouli , in an attempt to move out of the way, tripped over a rock and fell to her knees.

Sora jumped in front of her and blocked the attack with his keyblade, completely stopping the attack and shocking Bison before he chuckled. " So that's one of the keyblade's abilities that ? was talking about. Looks like he is going to be as much as a problem as Ziden and that Gap user."

Meiling came out of nowhere and slammed her elbow into Bison's back, leaving wide open to Sakuya's knives and Remilia's Heart Break.

Mario and Luigi knocked Bison into the air with their uppercuts sent him flying.

Bison landed with a thud and got up with rage filled eyes. His purple aura began to spike and increase until...

" Bison!" Bison looked up and saw Ruler 2 floating down the battleground as Ziden, Yukari, Komachi and Dante were shocked by who the man was.

" No way!" Komachi said.

" Tch! Out of all the assholes we fought and took down a year ago, why did this guy have to come back!?" Dante said while blocking an attack from Vergil.

" The only person to have ever pushed me and Ziden to our limits. The Self Proclaimed King of Evil and Twilight-" Yukari drew Snow White and pointed it at Ruler 2.

" Wielder of the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf!" Ziden said as Ganondorf performed his trademark laugh..

Ghirahim got up and looked at Ganondorf with a shocked expression. His shocked expression quickly turned into a happy one when a surge of darkness came from the ground where the Sealing Spike was. The Imprisoned appeared and ate the spirit of Zelda, transforming into a new being.

He became a muscular humanoid with hair that was made of fire. demonic red eyes and cloak wrapped around his legs.

Ganondorf looked at the large demon and smiled.

" So I have been reborn. How long have I awaited to be free again." Demise looked around and sees Link. " So you are the goddess's chosen hero. How sad." Demise slammed his fist into Ghirahim's chest and transformed him into a large jagged broadsword that oddly looked like an evil version of the Master Sword, complete with the Triforce on the blade.

" If you are truly willing to fight me, then enter this portal. But know this, when I'm done killing you, your friends are next and then this pitiful world. Then I shall take my rightful place as a Ruler of Darkness!" Demise created a portal of darkness and walked through as Link and Terra chased after him.

" Youmu! Lets leave Vergil to Dante! We have to focus our efforts onto Ganondorf!" Ziden said as Youmu nodded.

Link and Terra looked around at their surrounding and was taken in by how beautiful the environment was. An infinite pool of water and a beautiful clear sky was quickly forgotten by them as they turned and saw Demise walking towards them with his sword in hand.

" I must say, you two are the bravest humans I have ever seen. How unfortunate that you two will die here." Demise walked forward and stopped in front of Link.

**Demise Battle Phase 1 ( Skyward Sword)**

Demise slammed his sword into the ground and created a large shockwave that was rolling towards Link. Terra blocked the attack with the Quake spell, swallowing the shockwave whole and leaving Demise wide open to attack.

Link jumped over the chasm and tried to slash Demise across the chest. Demise blocked the attack with his forearm and slammed the hilt of his sword into Link's skull, stunning him.

Demise spun his sword around and slashed Link in half, only to find out that his blade went right through him. " Blink!" Terra protected Link by casting a spell on him that prevents Link from being hit by physical attacks while the spell is active.

Demise was angered by this and charged at Terra with his sword over his head. When he slammed the sword into Terra, she rolled out of the way of the attack fired a Fira spell at Demise's foot, causing him to hop up and down clutching his burning foot while blowing on it.

Link dashed up to him and slashed him across the back, drawing blood as he ducked to dodge a strong fist to the skull. Link continued to jump backwards to dodge the rapid assault of punches and the sharp blade coming towards him.

" Thundaga!" Terra summoned a large number of powerful lightning bolts that electrocuted Demise and left him wide open to a rapid stab assault by Link. The holy energy that came from the Master Sword was heavily damaging the Demon King, but being a demon, this would not be enough to kill the Demon King. Link was not aware that Blink had worn off and decided to take Demise's attack head on.

Demise slammed his fist into Link's chest, knocking all the air out of his lungs. Demise kicked him hard in the chest and sent him sliding across the floor . Demise jumped into the air and slammed his foot into Link's stomach, forcing his gag reflex to kick in.

" Link!" Terra ran over to Link, only to be grabbed by Demise and slammed head first into the water. Demise proceeded to attempt to drown to the young girl as she struggled to obtain oxygen.

Link finished drinking a sparkling bottle of red potion as all of Link's pain melted away as if it never existed in the first place. Link saw Terra being drowned by the powerhouse demon. Link fired a sword beam at Demise, forcing him to release his grip on Terra. She got up and began suck in large gasps of air, attempting to fill her empty lungs.

Demise punted Terra toward Link and charged at them, causing storm clouds to form in the sky. " I've had enough of you two worms! DIE! ALONG WITH THIS PITIFUL WORLD!" Lightning struck his sword and he shot a blade of lightning at Terra, shocking her as he brought his sword down onto her back.

Clannnngggggg!

Link's sword blocked the attack that would have more than likely killed Terra. Terra fell into the water and casted Cura on herself, healing her wounds. But even after the healing, she was still too tired to move.

Link mimicked Demise and enhanced his blade with a lightning bolt. They began to exchange blows that caused the air to become charged with electricity. Terra watched the fight while drinking an elixir.

She regained her energy as she pointed her hand at Link. " Holy!" Several white orbs entered Link's blade and charged it with holy energy.

Demise punched Link in the gut, forcing the elf-like man to cough up blood. Demise slammed his fist into Link's jaw, forcing him to spin and fall. demise proceeded to rapidly punch Link in the face while taunting the Chosen Hero.

" WHAT'S WRONG BOY!? WEREN'T YOU GOING TO BEAT ME AND SAVE YOUR PATHETIC WORLD!?" Demise taunted with each thunderous blow.

Another cast of the Holy spell slammed into the chest of Demise, blasting him away and freeing Link.

Link's Triforce mark began to glow with a bright golden light as Link placed the Hylian Shield on his back and gripped the Master Sword with two hands. Demise chuckled as he looked at Link walking towards him.

" Do you really think that you can beat me, Hero? How laughable! I am the Demon King, the strongest of my race! If you think that a lowly human can beat me, then you are welcome to try!" Demise charged forward, ready to deal a killing blow.

Link pointed the back of his hand at Demise, which shot out a beam of light that trapped Demise between two large Triforces. Link charged in and began to slash Demise rapidly, with each slash drawing blood and causing golden sparks to fly out. Link was relentless with his attacks as he increased the speed of his attacks.

Demise was screaming in pain as his blood sprayed onto Link. _" This is- This is- IMPOSSIBLE!_"

" It's over Demise!" Link stopped his attack and crouched down. " Triforce Slash!" Link dashed through Demise, leaving a large cut across his chest as he fell to his knees.

Demise turned to Link with a rage filled face. " This isn't...over...boy." Demise's sword disappeared into nothing as he laughed and pointed at Link. " You will pay for this! For this treachery, I shall place a curse on you and your descendants. They will never know peace for an embodiment of my evil will be born whenever they exist and will cover their homes in darkness and the blood of their friends! Your descendants will never know peace!" Demise laughed while exploding into a black mist which was quickly absorbed by the Master Sword. Link fell the ground as they were teleported out of the battleground.

Link got up and saw that the Rulers of Darkness were gone but almost everyone was unconscious but Ziden was the one that looked the worst. Ziden's left arm, most of his right leg, his right forearm and most of his chest was blasted off and was slowly regenerating. Utsuho was crying and trying to shake Ziden awake. Link and Terra noticed that the orange device that is usually on her right arm was not there, but in Ziden's lap, severely damaged and looked exploded. Only Dante, Yukari, Sora, Reimu, Mario and Marisa were standing and looked relatively unharmed.

" What happened here?" Terra asked.

" Ganondorf happened. That bastard was throwing us around like ragdolls. If it wasn't for Reimu and Sora attacking him with holy weapons, he'd probably have killed us by now. But man, Ziden." Dante stopped when Yukari shot a cold glare at him.

" Ganondorf caused Utsuho's third leg to overload and Ziden absorbed the explosion, thinking it was a simple fiery explosion. He didn't know it was a nuclear explosion and it tore through his body. Utsuho is torn up about it and is trying her hardest to wake him up." Reimu explained.

A bright light began to shine from the Master Sword as it floated up into the sky. Sora opened a gateway to another world as Yukari gathered everyone and opened a gap.

" Link. You take of yourself, okay?" Yukari said as she entered the gap.

Link nodded his head and took Zelda up towards the temple.

Sora and Reimu looked at each other a bit before they entered the gap together.

Eirin took Ziden to the hospital room on the Zeta Dreadnought and began to treat Ziden as Patchouli and Utsuho stayed by his side the whole time. Several hours passed as Eirin worked with the high tech equipment to remove the radiation from his body.

" Thank gods. His wounds are finally regenerating and I got most of the radiation out of system." Eirin wiped the sweat from her brow.

" Then he is going to be alright then?" Patchouli asked, worried about her friend.

" He'll be fine. All he needs to do is rest and allow his wounds to heal." Eirin said, completely unaware that Ziden snuck out of the room.

"..."

"..."

" Unyuu? Where did Ziden go?" Utsuho began to look around the room, trying to find Ziden.

" I'll go get him." Patchouli got up with several small balls of water orbiting around her and flew off after him.

Eirin observed this and chuckled. " Young love... how adorable!"

Ike was watching the whole thing from his bed and simply sighed. " Glad I'm not in Harem. Sounds like Ziden is to be beaten up alot by his love interests." Ike thought about something else as Eirin walked over. " I just hope that the Phazon in his heart doesn't act up because of this." Ike said as Eirin overheard him.

" _Phazon? In his...heart?"_ Eirin did not know what Phazon was or the horrors that it brought to many planets.

Ziden was walking down the hallway, fully clothed and mostly healed. He walked down the hallway, being wary of the fact that Patchouli and Eirin would force him to stay in bed, something he didn't want to do.

" Would have never expected that raven girl to have powers of nuclear fission, otherwise i would have teleported the explosion away. Nuclear energy always was a weakness to regenerative beings like myself." Ziden said to himself as he heard Mokou and Kaguya arguing about something.

Ziden entered the game room and that the two rivals were playing Mario Party against each other.

" _Dear god. They are playing the game that could ruin friendships and start wars, Mario Party! I'm surprised that aren't killing each other right now."_ Mokou and Kaguya noticed Ziden standing in the doorway.

They pointed to the couch and a controller on the floor as Ziden was forced into a game of Mario Party 3 ( my favorite Mario Party). Ziden sat down as Kaguya forced herself into his lap and proceeded to pick their characters.

Ziden noticed that Remilia and Reisen was watching the game with the former being eager to watch the betrayal and the latter being forced to watch.

Ziden had picked Mario, Mokou had picked Yoshi, Kaguya had picked Peach and the CPU was a Hard difficulty Luigi.

They decided to play for thirty turns and on that Ice map whose name escapes me.

They were keeping up with each for the first fifteen turns with human characters each having 3 stars, but Ziden had over a hundred coins from him landing on the bank space multiple times and winning the mini-games like a champ. Ziden had in his possession a Boo bell and decided to use it when he was right next to a boo space on the final turn.

Mokou and Kaguya looked worried because they knew that Ziden about to steal one of their stars and they couldn't do anything to stop it. Of course Ziden had a more devious plan in the works.

Ziden used the Boo Bell and called Boo to his location. Ziden ends up spending 50 coins to steal Mokou's star, earning a glare from her and a kiss on the cheek from Kaguya.

Ziden ends up going to the Boo and steals Kaguya's star, causing his face to get slapped by Kaguya, but he didn't care. He was about to win this game when all of a sudden.

" What the heck? A Chance time space? Or a Bowser space? Screw it! Chance Time!" Ziden said as Kaguya sneered at him.

Ziden's happy face turned sad when Ziden was forced to exchange all of his stars with Luigi whom had none. Ziden fell down in sadness when the game declared the CPU the winner. Kaguya laughed at Ziden before she walked out of the room, looking for Eirin.

Mokou sat next to Ziden and wrapped her arm around his neck, in a pseudo friendly fashion. " So? You decided to steal my star,huh?" Mokou's hand erupted into flames. " I'm afraid I'll have to punish you for that."

" No you won't Mokou." Patchouli said while sitting down next to Ziden.

Mokou glared at her before giving Ziden a punch on the shoulder and left. Ziden noticed Patchouli sitting extremely close to him, keeping her gaze locked onto him.

It didn't take long for Ziden to find out what was going. " You're going to keep an eye on me, are you?"

" Yes. I don't want you to overexert yourself, Ziden~." Patchouli said.

" Well, I feel like wandering around so you'll have to come with me." Ziden stood up and took Patchouli with him while holding her hand.

Remilia and Reisen watched the sight until they realized that the game system was freed from the tyrants. They grabbed the Mario Kart cartridge and plugged it in.

" If I win, you have to be my servant for a week!" Remilia declared.

" If I win, you'll be my servant for the week!" Reisen said as they started the game. Little did Remilia know, Reisen was a pro at this game.

Ziden walked aimlessly through the hallways at a brisk pace, but not too fast as he didn't want to cause Patchouli's asthma acting up. Even though she was clinging to his arm like a leech, she was very comfortable.

Just like the last time, several explosions were heard coming from the library as Patchouli giggled.

" Looks like thats two times that your security has stopped Marisa. I am quite jealous." Patchouli said.

" Yeah. It is a security system I got from Master Hand." Ziden said.

" Master Hand...he's the guy that ran the tournaments that Mario and Ike competed in right?" Patchouli asked as they entered the rec room.

" Yes and he gave us this ship to help us travel through the worlds. Apparently Yukari and Master Hand knew each other and contacted us to stop the Ultima Brigade. So he told us to head to the Smashers worlds and gather up a fighting force to take those freaks down." Ziden said while sitting down. Patchouli sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder while reading a book on Western Magic and Demons.

" Yukari seems to know a lot of powerful figures in these worlds. I always assumed that she slept all the time and caused mischief in Gensokyo every now and then." Patchouli said.

Ziden agreed to what Patchouli said as Meiling snuck up behind Ziden and grabbed him into a strong bearhug. Patchouli just watched as Meiling happily squeezed the air out of Ziden and would have more than likely have knocked him unconscious, if it wasn't for Patchouli clearing her throat.

She placed him back down and sat next to him as they both stared at him for obvious reasons.

" Ziden. If that hand of yours goes any higher than it is now, I'll use you as target practice for my water spells for a month." Patchouli threatened as Ziden placed his right hand on his lap. The left hand quickly joined his companion.

" Haahhhhahahah!" Ziden looked up and saw Dante laughing at him. " Damn. Not even officially a couple and she already has trained to obey!"

"..." Ziden remains silent as Patchouli smiled.

" Umm? Question Mr. Dante, but how did you get to Rogueport in the first place?" Patchouli asked.

" One of those Dimensional Cracks that Palkia creates every so often appeared in front of my shop and i was like 'why not?' and I jumped in. I saw you guys walking through the town and saw my ol' pal Ziden and thought ' why don't I drop in and say hello, Dante style!'!" Dante said while smirking.

Ziden looked at with an annoyed look. " Just be grateful that Yukari didn't tear you limb from limb after you broke her heart like that." Ziden said.

" Hey. All we did was snuggle and she wanted to marry me but I kindly declined." Dante said.

" By kindly declined, you mean you ran like hell and hooked with some random floozy." Ziden said as patchouli and Meiling glared at Dante like he was the devil.

" How cruel, Dante. Breaking her heart like that." Patchouli said.

" How dare you break a woman's heart like that!?" Meiling got up and tried to punch Dante in the face but Ziden stopped her.

" You can't Meiling. Yukari already said that she'll teach him a lesson for toying with her heart like that. You're really lucky that Ran and Chen didn't murder you right there and then." Ziden said.

" Ziden, I do hope that you've never done anything like this in your life." Patchouli asked.

" Nah. Normally I break a girl's heart when she catches me eating up all of her food and acciedently breaking all of her furniture. Or blowing up her house, sell all of her underwear on Ebay, let her dog get eaten by a Russian bear or get attacked by Zangeif, that happened once. It was an odd Tuesday. I think I made an odd reference, I really do."

Patchouli and Meiling blinked at Ziden's list of things he did and made a single mental note that they both shared outloud.

" I'm gonna make sure to lock up my underwear around you." They said in unison as they all started laughing.

They were completely unaware that Flandre was hanging up on the ceiling watching the whole conversation with a child like grin on her face.

" * Sigh* Dealing with the Ultima Brigade a third time is definitely more than enough times to deal with these guys." Ziden said.

" Oh? This is your third time fighting them? Because it is only my second time fighting them." Yukari was standing behind Ziden as he turned around and looked into her eyes.

" Hey. Not even going to lie to you, I fought them while in the Outside World. Ran and Chen do know, but I will take any punishment form you plan on doing to them because of this." Ziden said.

"... Very well. So you guys were talking about Master Hand, right?" Yukari sat down as Ziden began to walk on a treadmill.

" Yes. We were wondering how you knew this man." Patchouli said.

" Sorry, but that's my little secret." yukari said.

A gap opened over the treadmill and she began to mess with the treadmill controls, speeding it up. " Gahhhhhhh! Stop Yukari!" Ziden was struggling to keep up with the speeding work out machine. Yukari increased the speed to the point that Ziden couldn't keep up and fell down. The treadmill launched Ziden like a torpedo and sent him crashing into the dumbbell rack and knocked him for a loop.

Yukari proceeded to turn her attention to Dante whom was quickly trying to get away. " Oh Dante~! I have some presents for you~!" Yukari chased after Dante with her parasol in hand. Dante ran like the dickens to get away from the Gap Youkai that was chasing after him.

Ziden found himself back in the Infirmary with Utsuho hugging him and crying. Eirin was bandaging Ziden's head so that the wounds wouldn't become infected. Kaguya decided to visit him, despite the whole Mario Party fiasco.

Ziden merely sighed as he attempted to leave, only to be shadowed by Kaguya the whole time. The crew of the ship stared at the duo while gossiping as they passd by them.

" So that's Ziden new wife. She's beautiful." A female crew member said.

" I wonder if she has a sister." A man daydreamed.

" If she does, then I Sebastian Goldhelm shall claim her hand in marriage!" Sebastian said as a silver knife impaled him in the skull.

" There you are, Steven!" Sakuya was walking towards Steven with silver knives in her hands.

" Oh hey. Since you are my wife, I should introduce you to the family punching bag, Sebastian Goldhelm, a.k.a Steven." Ziden pointed to the butler named Steven.

Steven was wearing a black business suit with messy red hair and green eyes.

Steven pulled the knife out and tried to run only to see Sakuya standing in front of him with glowing red eyes.

" What did you do this time, Steven?" Ziden asked.

" This creepy butler was spying on me while I was taking a shower!" Sakuya yelled as Kaguya glared at the man.

" Kaguya, because you are my wife and therefore is able to abuse and punish Steven as you see fit, as said by the Yama. Do not feel bad for his pain, especially you readers, because this is HIS version of hell." Ziden said.

" My god. He must have committed a truly terrible crime." Kaguya said.

" Yes and the person who was the victim of his crime, hates him with the fury of a thousand suns." Ziden said while leaving Steven to be tortured by the angry Sakuya.

Ziden and Kaguya continued to wander around until they bumped into Kanako and Suwako.

Ziden shot a glare at Kanako who glared back at Ziden. They stood there completely silent before they walked past each other as Suwako waved at Ziden.

" Jeez. What was that all about?" Kaguya asked.

" I guess she's still mad about me causing her dream to be completely halted or something." Ziden said.

" When did this happen?" She asked.

" During the Galactic Council that occurs every month. She said something about wanting to upgrading her lands into a more higher tech society. We told her that unless the inhabitants of her land are willing to accept these change, only then would she be able to do it. But several people were against, namely me and Yukari, and we told her that we would not allow her go through with her goal. She told us that she didn't need our permission to industrialize Gensokyo and that she would do it anyway." Ziden paused for a second and sees Kanako following them with a scowl on her face.

" What happened?" Kaguya asked.

" Those bastards threatened to send Omega to my shrine!" Kanako yelled.

" Me and Yukari were against sending Omega after you if you did decide to go through with your plan. That machine is too destructive to be used on such a minor offense. After all, Omega is one of the few beings that can go toe-to-toe with Shinryu, the Dragon Overlord and any other Universal Powerhouses." Ziden said.

" Ziden? Have you ever fought any of these Powerhouses?" Kaguya asked.

" Yes. Shinryu and Omega are one of the stronger members, but even they could be beaten if one trained hard enough. We were unfortunate of angering Shinryu during the last journey and nearly lost our lives because of it, but I gave that scaled freak a nice scar he'll never forget!" Ziden said.

" Humph! So what!? I can't believe that they would even threaten the safety of Gensokyo just because I wanted to introduce technology to Gensokyo. At least I introduced technology to the Underground and the Youkai Mountain." Kanako seemed like she was upset.

" Whatever. Why don't you go and mope somewhere else?" Ziden said as he shooed Kanako away.

Kanako left before she felt the need to strangle the life out of Ziden. The duo made their way into the Control Room and looked at the two new worlds that popped up.

One was a space station that looked like a casino with several spaceships flying around it.

The other was a large floating city with various skyscrapers and a large golden badge with a lightning bolt on it was floating around the city.

" That space station... I've got a bad vibe coming from that thing." Ziden said as he locked onto the world that looked like a castle with a red rrose underneath it.

" Aww? Are we going to that world now?" Kaguya asked.

" No. After that Ganondorf incident, we need a tad break from this. Remember, time moves differently in space, so we can rest a bit." Ziden said.

An audible growl came Kaguya's stomach as Ziden began to laugh. " Come on. Lets get you some food in that belly!"

Ziden took Kaguya to the dining room and got the kitchen ready to be used by the young chef.

" What do you want eat Kaguya?" Ziden asked.

" Hmmm. I'm craving something sweet... so how about some chocolate cake?" Kaguya answered.

" Sure thing." Ziden began to prepare the ingredients when Kaguya asked for something else when Ziden sighed. " I'll see what I can do about your predicament, Kaguya. Please go wait in the dining room until I'm finished cooking the food for you."

Kaguya went into the dining room as he thought to himself. "_ Jeez! What is it with women and being jealous of other women's breast sizes? I swear, even with my long life, I will never understand how a woman's mind works." _Ziden got to work on making the cake.

Kaguya was looking down at her ring and possibly something else as Ziden brought her the chocolate cake and drooled at the sight of the cake.

The cake was covered in a dark icing with several blocky pieces of chocolate sprinkled on it. The cake itself was flash frozen, but only to prevent the icing and chocolate pieces from melting.

Kaguya proceeded to calmly eat the cake as a dignified woman would while Ziden sat down and tapped his fingers on the desk.

" _What am I going to do? Those marines... I don't think that they are going to give up so easily. But worries me are those Logia types... we were only able to harm that Aokiji guy because his power is ice, a solid elemental power. What if we faced a Logia type that isn't solid at all?" _Kaguya finished eating as she noticed a worried look on Ziden's face.

" Ziden? Is something wrong?" Kaguya asked.

"...Yeah." Ziden stood up and opened a vortex to a large blue and white mansion. " Kaguya. Let Yukari know that I'll be heading home for some training and that I'll be back shortly."

Kaguya looked at Ziden with a worried expression on her face before she grabbed his hand and held on tight. " I'm coming with you."

Ziden was about to tell her no, but he saw the determination her eyes and knew she wouldn't back down. " Alright, but don't expect this training to be easy. I don't even know what to expect." Ziden and Kaguya entered the gap and saw that there was a large man on the roof, drinking sake from a very large gourd.

The man was very muscular and an upside down mustache, styled like a white crescent moon. The man had a black bandana and a large white jacket resting on his shoulders. He was wearing a pair of black slacks with a purple sash around his waist. There was a circular scar on his chest that looked like a burn, a BAD burn.

Ziden and Kaguya jumped onto the roof and looked at the man.

" I know why you are here, boy. You wish to learn a way to fight Logia types." The man said.

" Yeah. And she does as well." Ziden said.

" Yes. Can you please teach us a way to combat those Logia types?" Kaguya asked while kneeling before the man.

The man let out a breath of air and looks at the two before he stood up. " Very well! I shall teach you brats how to not only fight Logia types, but how to harm them as well!" The man cracked his knuckles. " Heh! Time for you two brats to learn Haki!"

_Back on the ship..._

Komachi was angrily pacing around as if she was angered by something. She was gripping her scythe tight and blood was beginning to drip down the handle.

" Stupid jerk... flirting with...other people...starting a Harem...without me! Graaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Komachi was raging mad as steam bellowed out her ears and nostrils.

Jealousy was riding her like a tick on a dog's back. Komachi began to calm herself down until she saw Steven running towards her.

Her jealousy turned to rage as she tried to behead Steven with the scythe. " You're gonna pay for what you did to me!" Steven's face turned blue and he ran from the Shinigami whom was wildly swinging her scythe.

Reimu and Sora were once again sparring against each other and Marisa was covered in burns and cuts.

" Darn it, ze! I want those books!" Marisa was steaming mad, but was ignored by the two fighters.

Yukari was watching the television while Remilia is forced to give Reisen a foot massage while moon rabbit gets nice and comfortable.

Yukari relaxes and stretches, showing small hints of her chest under her heavy garbs. The girls noticed the move and ignored her display.

Yukari noticed this as well and scowled at the girls. " You're just jealous of my body!" Yukari exclaimed.

" Jealous of what? An old hag with saggy cow udders? No thanks." Remilia said while getting in between Reisen's toes.

" Yes. I'm glad I'm still young and perky! Not all old and deflated!" Reisen taunted.

Yukari looked furious as she began to fire an unholy amount of bullets at the duo whom was running and screaming while dodging the bullets.

Mario saw this and sweatdropped. " This is going to be a long trip. Mama-mia."

Luigi's cry for help hits Mario's ears as he entered Hero mode and dashed to find his brother. He entered the docking bay and saw Mokou throwing several fireballs at Luigi. Mario immediately throws his hammer at Mokou's face, smashing her nose and staining her shirt red.

" What the hell was that for!?" Mokou demanded.

" Why are you attacking my brother!?" Mario counter demands.

" Tch! I was just using him as target practice because that little cheat stole a victory from my Ziden's nose!" Mokou said.

Mario looked dumbfounded at the girl before he absorbed a fire flower and pointed his fiery hand at Mokou.

Mokou cracked her knuckles and charged at Mario, ready for a good brawl.

Mokou is later seen badly injured and wrapped in blood stained bandages, resting in the infirmary. " Stupid mushroom eating jerk."

" It's your fault for stupidly attacking the guy's brother. I mean really now." Dante said while being bandaged by Eirin.

" Shut up! I could have taken him!" Mokou yelled.

" Yep. Just like how you so called 'took care of me and Ziden.'? The only time you kicked anyone's ass was Bowser's and that's only because he called you a female Spikes." Dante said.

Mokou was about to burn the bandages off and attack the half demon, but notices Eirin glaring at her and she calmed down.

Dante was deep in thought as he stared out the window into space. "_ Vergil... why were you revived and taken over by the darkness? When we fought just now, it felt like you were under 'his' control again. Does that mean that he is back too?" _Dante continued to think while staring into space.

" Hey Dante." Dante turned to look at Eirin. " Have you seen Ziden or Kaguya? I haven't seen them in a while."

Mokou tried to get up only to be stopped by Yuyuko in a nurse costume and Kirby who was wearing a stethoscope.

Dante decided to say something to anger Mokou, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it. " So Eirin? Do you think that Ziden and Kaguya are getting to 'know' each other better?"

Eirin smirked when she realized Dante's plan, she decided to go along with it. " Yes. After all they are married and I do remember hearing that Kaguya did want children a long time ago."

Mokou began to growl and she began to set herself on fire. Yuyuko slapped her across the face with a frying pan, knocking her out cold.

Dante began to laugh, completely losing his sad mood. Of course, at this point Dante was hungry for his two of his favorite things; Jack Daniels and Pizza!

Eirin decided to leave and search for the missing princess and idiot, only to be startled by a vortex opening in front of them. Ziden and Kaguya came through the vortex, with their clothes torn and bruises all over their faces and exposed skin.

They were both sweating and were breathing hard. Dante, of course, had to say something. " Dear god, Ziden! She must have given you quite the workout!" Dante was laughing and clapping.

" Screw. You. Dante. My. Lungs. Are. Killing. Me." Ziden fell to the ground face first and Yuyuko raced over to him and placed his head on her lap.

" Training. Was. Too. Hard. Arms. Legs. Feel. Like. Jelly." Eirin ran over and caught the princess before she feel down. Mokou had one eye open and was staring at the tired princess. She was thinking about what kind of training that they went through.

Yuyuko was petting Ziden like he was a puppy but he didn't seem to mind. In fact, Ziden seemed to like it. She was scratching the area near where the soft spot is when a memory sparked into his mind.

Ziden remembered that when he was little and was upset. Yuyuko would always scratch that spot and Ziden would feel better and calm down. This was Ziden's first memory of Yuyuko to reemerge and it showed that Yuyuko truly is his aunt... sorta. She did help to raise him whenever she'd sneak out of the Netherworld and leave her poor gardener to frantically search for her.

Ziden now felt bad that he called her crazy and apologized, only for her to smile at him and gave him a ghost hug that took the air out of his lungs. " You remembered me~! You remembered that I'm your aunt!"

Kaguya watched this and smiled, but stopped when she saw Mokou in the bed staring at her.

Ziden was still tired but he knew that he still had people to check up on. Ziden was worried about the hell raven that was crying over him. He was concerned about Aya's newfound affection towards him. Ziden wanted to have a chat with the so-called Strongest in Gensokyo ( all Touhou fans knows that isn't true...sorta.). Ziden wanted a little chat with Marisa regarding his books.

Ziden also wanted to check up on Alice's progress on making the dolls completely animate. Ziden also wanted to see what Nitori is up to right now. Ziden also has to watch his back for Flandre as he has been told of her special little ability.

Ziden got free of the hug, only to be gapped into the teleportation room and saw Yukari and Terra waiting for them.

Ziden looked at Terra and shook his head. " Before you say anything Ziden, Terra is now joining because of her expertise in black and white magic." Yukari said.

" Fine. Everyone, pick a straw." Ziden said.

The people whom were chosen to go to this world was; Mokou, Cirno, Remilia, Flandre, Patchouli, Meiling, Aya, Dante and Ike.

Eirin knew that several people on this list were injured and was about to object to them going until Terra stepped forward. " Curaga!" A green light wrapped around everyone as they feel their wounds close and their exhaustion melt away like it never existed in the first place.

" Alright, if you guys want to stay on the ship and explore it, feel free to do so. I know that Sanctuary isn't much compared to the ship, but hey, it works. Have fun!" The Illusionary Heroes descended to the world.

They found themselves in a dark foyer to a castle. Sora, Donald and Goofy were together again and were walking down the carpeted path. The room consisted of a large foyer that had four large grey pillar that had scratch marks on it. There were four doors in the room that were arranged across from each other. In the front of them was a staircase that led to door and diverged off to the left and right parts of the castle.

**Waltz of the Damned ( Kingdom Hearts 2)**

" Hmm. Nice music here." Ziden said.

" Indeed. It fits for a nice castle like this." Remilia said.

Mokou was staring at Ziden, feeling like something was off about his appearance when she realized it. " Hey Ziden? What happened to your weapons?"

Ziden looked at himself and noticed that all of his weapons were gone. Ziden was panicking and searching all over the place while the trio of Sora, Donald and Goofy were talking.

" I wonder what world are we on right now." Sora asked.

" This place does look kinda spooky." Donald said while shivering.

" Gawrsh. It feels like someone we know lives here." Goofy said.

" Roarrrrrrr!" A loud roar came from the western part of the of the castle, starling everyone.

" What in the world was that?!" Ziden asked.

The roar happened again and Sora instantly recognized that roar.

" That's the Beast's roar!" Sora said, happy to know that he will see an old friend.

" Bah! He calls that a roar! I have heard louder roars coming from my stomach." Cirno proudly declared.

A shadow heartless appeared on the ground entered a room with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Ziden giving chase.

When they entered the room, they noticed that it was simple room with a beautiful red carpet and nice fire place. What they noticed the most about the room was the red rose in a glass case on a table in the corner.

Donald approached the case and stared at the rose before the shadow heartless appeared in front of him, surprising him and causing him to fall back. Several Shadow Heartless appeared the group of four. Ziden summoned Hero's Strife, Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and they got ready to fight.

**Dance of the Daring ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ziden used Guard to block a claw swipe from a Shadow and knocked it skyward. Ziden shot streams of fire at the Shadow, blasting into dust. Sora was juggling them with the Fire spell and hit them with quick three combos, knocking them all around the room.

Donald was blasting with various spells and beating them senseless with his staff. Goofy slammed his into the back of a Shadow before throwing at a Heartless that was about to hit Donald.

Ziden sensed a Shadow was trying to slice him across his back and he bent forward, allowing the attack to pass over him harmlessly. Ziden slammed his hands on the floor and brought the heel of his foot into the jaw of the Shadow, allowing Ziden to flip and slash the heartless across his stomach.

This fighting was going on for a few minutes before the group was starting to get tired.

" Man! These guys won't stop coming!" Sora said.

" SOMEBODY HELP US!" Donald screamed.

The door bursted open and a furry creature wearing a purple cape and greenish pants. The creature slashed through the hordes of Heartless.

Sora approached the creature. " Way to go, Beast!" Sora said before the Beast threw him against the wall.

The Beast proceeded to throw both Goofy and Donald against the wall. Ziden approached the Beast and yelled at him. " Hey buddy! What the heck is your problem!? * SMACK* Oh God!" Ziden is sent flying into the wall, losing his shoes in the process and getting stuck in the wall.

The Beast picked up the Rose and admired it for a few seconds before he left. Sora got up and rubbed his arm, which was in pain from the attack from the Beast.

" Why did the Beast just attack us?" Sora asked.

" Maybe he didn't recognize us?" Goofy suggested.

" Maybe. I think we should go and figure this out." Sora said.

Little did they know that a dark force was watching over them.

Ruler 3 was outside the castle, looking down on the group that outside the castle, looking around the courtyard.

" Too bad that the young vampire hunting girl isn't here, I'd love to take vengence on her for killing me all those years ago." The full moon was behind the man and illuminated the aura around the man.

Another presence was wondering around the castle, holding a large blood red scythe and talking to herself. " *giggling* I can sense that my love is here in this castle. Ziden Icrim, you shall be mine!" The woman had brown hair, styled into two pigtails. She wore an unbuttoned red blouse and a black skirt with skulls on them. Her silver eyes were glowing in the darkness.

_The heroes had saved Link's world from darkness and defeated the Demon King, Demise which in turn set up the future adventures for his descendants. After an intense training session, Ziden and Kaguya came back to the ship, stronger and with new powers under their belts, but will these new powers be enough to stop the evil beings lurking in Beast's Castle? Stay tuned to find out._

Trivia:

1. M. Bison is from the Street Fighter series and is one of my favorite villians in video games.

2. Vergil is from the Devil May Cry series and is Dante's twin brother.

3. Do I even need to say where Ganondorf is from? I really shouldn't.

4. The man you see on top of the mansion is well known person in a certain Anime series involving pirates and there is a reason for his...condition in the story which will be revealed later.

5. The woman with the scythe is an OC, so don't try looking her up.

_Author's note: Finally! School is out and I am graduating in just a few days! No more having to wake up 5:00 in the morning and go to bed early! It also means that I can pump out this story faster. And yes, I do realize that Ziden sounds like a really overpowered OC, but don't forget that even with every power in the world, a person can be beaten even by a weaker opponent. Gensokyo Analysis will come back next chapter. I would love some more reviews for this story. The one's I have been getting so far are positive and I'd like some more as well. _


	27. Of Puppets and Knights

**Waltz of the Damned ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora, Donald and Goofy were trying to get the young hero unstuck from the wall, but were having difficulty.

" Jeez. I don't think we can get him out." Goofy said.

" Hey? Where did everyone else go?" Sora asked.

" Maybe they went outside?" Donald suggested.

" Then lets go get them. We could use their help." Sora said.

" Wait! Don't leave me here!" Ziden said, flailing his legs.

" Wow Ziden. That is a good new look for you." The trio turned around to see Mokou leaning against the wall.

" What the hell? Mokou!? Were you there the whole time?!" Ziden yelled.

" No. I came in around the time when the trio of idiots were trying to pull you out of the wall." Mokou said.

Mokou walked over to Ziden and pulled hard on his legs. She pulled with enough force to dislodge Ziden from the wall and throw him into the table that the rose was on.

Ziden ended up breaking the table and landed on his neck, with yellow stars and birds flying around his head.

" Ow." Ziden uttered as he tried to get up.

Sora helped Ziden to his feet and stopped him from falling on his face.

Ziden regained his senses and glared at Mokou. " Not my fault that you're so light." Mokou said while walking outside.

Ziden saw a treasure chest and opened it to obtain a map of the castle. Ziden could tell that the world wanted him to use the keyblade in order to get a better feel for it. Ziden wasn't complaining.

" Ziden. We should take a look around and find out what's wrong with the Beast." Sora suggested.

They left the room and regrouped with the others.

Sora explained what happened to them while everyone else was looking at the courtyard. He also explained that the Heartless are infesting this castle.

" Great. I guess we are going to be doing alot of fighting today." Reimu sighed.

Cirno puffed up her chest and laughed heartily. " I'm not afraid of these ' Heartmore' creatures! I'll beat them all up because I'm the strongest!"

Ziden looked at the ice fairy and chuckled. " And I believe you could do it, Cirno." Ziden said.

" Yeah. And more than likely get her Fairy butt kicked, ze~!" Marisa taunted.

For some reason, Kirby went to Cirno's defense and blew a strong puff of air into Marisa's face, knocking off the broom and onto the floor..

Aya immediately took a picture of the puffball defending Cirno from the kleptomaniac on a broom.

" Mama mia! Are you guys always like this?" Mario asked.

" Yep. It's never a boring day when we're involved." Aya said.

" Well, most of us anyway. I don't know what those two do for fun." Reimu pointed to Patchouli and Meiling.

Dante knew that they were about to defend themselves and immediately said. " I'm pretty sure reading books and gate keeping don't count as fun."

" They could." They both said in unison.

Ziden only sighed before he walked up the stairs to the east wing of the castle.

" Hey! Don't just leave Ziden! Wait for us!" Aya flew up to Ziden and walked next to him.

" You think I'd get used to this kind of behavior from Ziden and Yukari, but I didn't." Ike said.

" You'll get used to it, Mister Ike." Terra said.

" Hyack! It feels different adventuring with other people!" Goofy said.

" It does, but it also means that we have to be extra careful about the Heartless." Donald said.

" And the Nobodies." Sora added.

" Come on guys. I'm tired of waiting around." Ike said.

" Right!" Everyone made their way into the East Wing and found themselves fighting several Soldiers and two Large Body heartless.

Ziden summoned his keyblade and slashed a Soldier into the air, and blasted him with Thunder magic. Ziden followed up with an aerial combo and eradicated the Heartless into Munny. Mokou and Meiling were attacking one of the Large Body's. Meiling distracted the Large Body by rapidly striking the Heartless in the stomach.

Mokou slammed her burning fist into the Heartless' back and knocked it into the air. Aya fired several wind blades at the Large Body, slicing it apart.

Remilia and Flandre were attacking the other Large Body in unison and using their brute strength to overpower the fat creature. Patchouli was firing several laser beams at the remaining Soldiers, finishing them off.

Ziden sensed something running towards an unaware Flandre and ran over to her. Ziden used Guard to deflect a new Heartless' attack.

The heartless was a small blue dog, with a large head and a toothy maw to match. Its swirly yellow eyes and crooked tail, as well as the red collar around its neck.

" What kind of Heartless is this?" Ziden asked. The dog was bouncing around and acting extremely playful, causing the girls to awe at the cute...ish Heartless.

" Rabid Dog." Sora said.

" That's the name of the Heartless? It doesn't look rabid to me." Marisa said.

Several more Rabid Dogs appeared and surrounded Ziden and Flandre while still acting playful.

" Awww! Can I keep one, sis?" Flandre asked.

" No! Besides, cleaning up after animals is a tedious task and I don't any animals mauling my maids." Remilia said.

Flandre pouted and turned to Ziden, using her natural cuteness to try win over Ziden.

" Can I get a puppy, Ziden?" Flandre asked.

" Sure." Ziden said as Flandre celebrated.

" Hey! I told her no! She doesn't under your roof, so she isn't getting a puppy and that's final!" Remilia declared.

" Then I'll live with Ziden! Is that okay with you?" Flandre asked while jumping onto Ziden's back.

" Sure, as long as you don't bug me while I'm napping, I'm fine." Ziden said.

" Uh guys?" Dante pointed to the Heartless that were firing sound waves at Ziden and Flandre. Ziden jumped into the air and dodged the attack.

Dante slammed his blade down on one of the Rabid Dogs and tore it in half. No blood because Heartless don't have blood, only that little pink heart that comes out the Emblem Heartless when they 'die'. " Hah! If I had my shotgun, I could have made him go the way of Old Yeller!" Dante laughed at his joke as a Rabid Dog came up and chomped down on his leg.

Mokou blasted both the Heartless and Dante's leg with fire, igniting them both as they both ran around trying to put out the fire. Cirno was firing ice cubes at the Rabid Dog that was to bite Kirby on the back. Kirby inhaled the frozen mutt and became Ice Kirby.

Mario ducked a pounce attack from a Rabid Dog and Super Jump Punched the Heartless on its underbelly, raining down coins on the battleground.

Luigi ran towards Reimu and Marisa and hid behind them as the trio of Rabid Dogs made their way to him. Reimu threw several needle at the Heartless while Marisa blasted them with green bullets.

Flandre pointed her hand at one of the Rabid Dogs on the ground while Ziden watched her. She seemed to be gathering some form of energy to her palm. She closed her hand and the Heartless exploded into a black mist with the pink heart fluttering out.

" _So that's her power. She just blew up that Heartless just by closing her hand. Dangerous indeed. I'll have to keep my eye on her." _ Ziden thought.

The last of the heartless was dealt with as they walked down the hallway with Sora and Ziden opening the Treasure Chests, scattered along the way.

Remilia started to sniff the air as if she was smelling something good. " I smell...a Maiden! And she smells delicious!" Remilia started to drool uncontrollably and Meiling grabbed her in order to stop her from attacking this maiden.

They arrived at the door and heard a voice from behind. Donald leaned against the door and listened in on what the person was saying.

Donald heard enough and prepared to charge into the door. " Somebody is in there!" Donald charged towards the door and ended up dashing through the door when someone opened the door and Donald dashed into the room and fell.

Everyone watched as a woman picked up Donald and started to hug the poor duck. She turned around and saw Sora and Goofy. " Sora! Goofy! What are you guys doing here!" Belle asked.

Ziden observed the woman's clothing, they were very common. Her brown hair was tied back with a blue bow, she wore a white shirt and a white apron and black shoes. Ziden couldn't tell if this woman was a servant or not.

Sora explained the situation to Belle and she looked saddened. " I see. I've noticed how different the Beast has acting as if late. He hasn't even talked to me in so long. He even locked up his servants and placed them in the basement." Belle said.

Ziden broke out his gaze and walked up to the woman. " Where is this basement, ma'am?" Ziden asked with little interest.

" Over in the West Wing, Mister-?"

" Ziden." Ziden said as he walked off.

" Hmm? Why'd Ziden just leave like that?" Meiling asked. Mokou felt an ominous chill in the air as she ran after Ziden.

Everyone minus the plumbers and the Keybearer and friends, felt a surge of demonic power wash over the room. Reimu turned to Sora and said. " So that's why Ziden left so suddenly! Ziden must have sensed that demonic energy!"

" But how did he sense it before us? It only just appeared. He shouldn't have been able to sense it before it even appeared." Remilia wondered.

" That doesn't matter now. We should focus on saving those servants in the West Wing." Patchouli said, reminding everyone of the mission at hand.

" Really? Because I'd thought you'd be worry about your boy-toy running head first into trouble." Dante said. Patchouli turned and glared at Dante.

" I'm starting to see why both Yukari and Ziden find you annoying, because frankly, the very sound of your voice is giving me a migrane, so be quiet and don't speak unless spoken to, got it?" Patchouli said while glaring at Dante.

Dante decided to stay quiet and walked into the hallway.

Aya noticed that Meiling was also glaring at Dante and wondered why. Of course, she was more worried about that presence that Ziden went after.

Aya ran after everyone else as they made their way to the West Wing. Sora, Donald and Goofy left after opening a treasure chest in Belle's Room and telling her that they would save the servants and return the Beast back to normal.

As they left, Belle thought to herself. "_It seems that the keyblade wielder has made some very interesting friends and it seems he grown attached to one of them as well."_

Ziden made his way to the door leading to the courtyard as he felt a familiar weight on his back and sees that his weapons have returned and at the perfect moment too. Ziden opened a vortex next to him as Sakuya walked through it.

Sakuya had several silver knives in her hands as she looked over to Ziden.

" It's him, isn't it?" Ziden nodded at his student's question.

" Yep. No doubt he wants revenge against us." Ziden said as the door opened. They entered the courtyard and saw two people fighting. One was Ruler 3 and the other was a woman that Ziden hated with a passion.

The woman was bleeding in several places but it didn't seem to bother her at all.

" About time you two got here, Ziden Icrim and Silvia Icrim." Ruler 3 said.

The woman turned and saw Ziden and her eyes transformed into pink hearts. " Ziden! My love!"

Sakuya looked at Ziden, whom had a disgusted expression on his face. " Master Ziden? Do you know this woman?"

" Yes. This is Angel, the third Strongest Female member of the Ultima Brigade and she's in love with me." Ziden noticed the look on Sakuya's face. " The bad kind of love, Sakuya. She wants me all to herself and is willing to kill any female that shows affection to me that isn't family."

" Who is that girl, Ziden? Are you cheating on me?! Don't worry. After I chop off her head and limbs, we'll be together forever." Angel said while swinging her blood red scythe.

Ziden rolled his eyes and fired a volley of fire dragons at Angel, slamming her into the wall as she screamed in pain.

" Don't worry about her. She won't die no matter what we do." Ziden said.

" What about your Immortal Reaver and Cleaver techniques?" Sakuya asked.

" Wouldn't work. She's not Immortal, she's Undying. Cursed beings rejected by Death." Ziden said as Sakuya swallowed hard.

" Not only do we have to deal that psycho, but we got fang face to deal with as well." Ziden pointed to Ruler 3.

" Don't worry! I'm not here to fight you two personally. I have a servant here that will teach you a lesson!" Ruler 3 disappeared into a mass of bats and flew into the distance.

" Servant? Is he talking about 'you-know-who'?" Ziden asked as Sakuya shook her head.

" I doubt it. Something tells me differently." Sakuya said.

Ziden turned and saw Mokou walking towards them with a strange expression on her face and her movements seemed erratic.

" Hey Mokou? Is something wrong?" Ziden walked towards Mokou.

" Stop! Don't come any closer!" Mokou yelled.

Ziden noticed something was up and his eyes turned silver. Ziden's vision changed to an X-ray like mode and saw several white lines attached to Mokou's limbs. Ziden threw his sword at the lines and sliced through them, freeing Mokou.

Ziden noticed a mass of darkness forming in the courtyard. Ziden ran outside and saw it form a large wooden head with four, skinny wooden arms coming out of the head.

Sakuya was shocked by the sudden appearance of the wooden creature and then ducked down to avoid being decapitated by Angel. Sakuya spun around and threw several silver knives into Angel's throat and chest, causing the silver in the knives to burn the Undying girl's throat and chest.

" Master Ziden! I shall deal with the Undying girl while you deal with...whatever that creature is." Sakuya said.

" Alright! Aim for her Heart and Brain! They're the weak points of an Undying, but remember, she can't be killed! Focus on knocking her unconscious!" Ziden said.

The wooden creature started to laugh. " I am the Puppet Master and soon, all of you shall be my puppets!"

Ziden unsheathed Crimson Edge and Murakamo and assumed a battle stance. Ziden placed Crimson Edge on his right shoulder and held Ama-no-Murakamo behind him, wielding it in a reverse grip.

Mokou regathered her senses and ran outside to see several Dusk Nobodies surrounding Sakuya. " Glad I didn't miss the party!" Mokou formed her fiery wings and flew towards Sakuya with fire forming on her palms.

Sora and the others were not having having an easy time getting into the basement. A wardrobe with a woman's face was sleeping in front of the door to the basement and she would get angry whenever they tried to move her.

Remilia was getting very impatient and decided to do something drastic.

" Screw this! Flandre, break that cabinet!" Remilia ordered.

" Hold on! I think I can do this if I give it one more try!" Sora said.

" Nope. I've got this!" Dante walked over to the Wardrobe and kicked it over.

"..."

"..."

" I can't believe that worked." Patchouli said.

The wardrobe seemed upset about being knocked over but was quickly ignored as they entered the Undercroft and saw a large door with two statues on them. Donald walked up to the door and placed his ear against the door and heard voices behind it.

Donald didn't notice the statues on the door coming to life and was caught off guard when the statues' arms tried to crush him.

The statues gained color as Patchouli pulled out the Monster/Demon Bestiary and pointed it at the Heartless.

" Enemy Scanned. This Emblem Heartless is known as the Thresholder and Possesser. The Thresholder looks like a muscular, black skinned demon with a thin, jagged mouth and a spherical head and traditional yellow eyes. One of their arms was built into the door and their hidden arms are clenching the lock to the door. Capable of stretching its arms and attacking from across large distances. Recommended Hunting Level: C." Patchouli closed the book and hid the book away in her pajamas.

" Looks like we've got a Heartless to deal with!" Reimu said.

" Then we just have to beat it!" Ike said.

**Dance to the Death ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora saw the lock and locked onto it. Aya's sharp eyes also noticed that darkness was pouring out of it. Aya smirked and shot several wind blades at the lock.

Thresholder responded by trying to punch the Tengu, but only hit air. The Heartless looked up and saw Aya flying. He roared in anger, summoning a new type of Heartless.

These purple, oval shaped bat had hooks attached to their tails. " Oh! Oh! Hook Bats!" Flandre happily said.

The Hook Bats charged at the group and began firing ultrasonic waves at the girls. Dante rolled under one of the sound waves and opened fire one of the Hook Bats with Ebony and Ivory. Due to how weak Ebony and Ivory were, it took alot of shots to put down the Heartless.

Sora and Meiling rushed at the Thresholder, taking aim at the lock. Thresholder slammed his arms into the ground in an attempt to hit the duo, only for Meiling to jump on the arm and run up it. She reached the left Heartless and kicked it hard on the head, stunning it.

Sora threw the keyblade at the right Heartless as it slammed into his chest and stunned him as well. Sora began to rapidly attack the lock with the Keyblade, almost breaking it before the Heartless grabbed both Meiling and Sora and threw to the upper entrance of the Undercroft. Sora used Aerial Recovery to stop in midair, but Meiling slammed into a suit of armor and was trapped under the collapsed suit of armor.

Remilia and Flandre were dealing with the Hook Bats and were being swarmed. Remilia was forced to use a spellcard in order to deal with them. " Scarlet Sign: Red the Nightless Castle!"

A large burst of burning red energy erupted from Remilia's body and began to incinerate the Heartless into Drive Orbs and Munny, which Reimu quickly picked up.

Patchouli also pulled out a spellcard and focused it at the Thresholder. " Earth Water Sign:Noachian Deluge!" Several water bullets began to fly towards the Heartless Duo and almost instantly they were blasted with a barrage of water.

Sora saw an opening and pointed his Keyblade at the lock and unlocked it, releasing the Possesser Heartless which looked a puff of black mist with yellow eyes.

Ike saw the Heartless and slashed it in half. The Possesser Heartless faded away and went elsewhere. " Good. Now we can save those servants."

" Yeah. I mean, what else can go wrong today." Aya said, uttering the infamous sentence that always makes more problems appear.

Several Gargoyles came to life and began to hop towards the group. More Hook Bats and 4 Large Bodies appeared behind the group, trapping them in a pincer attack.

Everyone turned slowly towards Aya and glared at her, as she shrank under their glare. " Sorry about that." Aya quickly apologized.

" Wait. Aya! Get over to Ziden's location quickly! I smell some powerful foes in the courtyard! Take Meiling with you and help him and Sakuya out!" Remilia ordered as Aya grabbed Meiling whom was protesting to leaving her Mistress with this Heartless horde, and flew towards where Ziden was.

Ziden looked at the Puppet Master with a steel gaze and noticed the 4 Iron Maidens which were all located near his hands.

Ziden noticed that Sakuya and Mokou were having an easy time against their opponents and Ziden was just staring down the Puppet Master while circling the demon.

" Tch! It's time to take you down puppet freak!" Ziden declared as the Puppet Master laughed.

**Into the Dark Night ( Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow)**

Ziden charged at the demon and slashed it across the cheek, drawing blood. A barrage of red bullets came from the Puppet Master's mouth which caught Ziden off-guard. Ziden created a shield of ice to protect him from the bullets.

Ziden rolled to the side and ran behind the Puppet Master. Ziden jumped into the sky and dive-bombed the demon, leaving a large icy cut across his face.

" Time to show you why I am called the Puppet Master!" The Puppet Master said as several wooden child sized puppets appeared around the Puppet Master.

Ziden noticed that some of the puppet had long noses and had green shoes while the others had had knives in their hands.

" Lightning Dolls and Killer Dolls as well. Should have seen this coming!" Ziden said.

Ziden rolled and dodged the barrage of lightning bolts with some of the bolts nicking his legs every so often. Ziden found it hard to find an opening between the waves of attacks and was forced onto the defensive.

Ziden's defenses were being assaulted by the wooden puppet, completely unaware that the Puppet Master was placing a wooden puppet that was wearing Ziden's jacket into an opened iron maiden.

" Now die!" The Puppet Master placed the doll inside the iron maiden as it suddenly appeared where Ziden was. A loud, blood-curdling scream came from the Iron Maiden as Mokou glanced and saw one of the Iron Maidens shaking violently. Mokou threw a fireball at the Iron Maiden, freeing Ziden from the spiky cage.

Ziden's body was riddled with holes from the spikes and he looked at the Puppet master with a look of anger. " So he can make people switch places with his puppets. I'm gonna have to get more aggressive!"

Ziden appeared underneath the Puppet Master and began to spin. " Blazing Sword Secret Technique: Blazing Tornado!" Ziden created a powerful tornado of fire that slammed into the jaw of the Puppet Master and began to burn and cut the large demon.

The tornado was also sucking in the mass of puppets as well. Ziden saw several gold coins fly out of the twister and knew that the dolls were getting destroyed in whirlwind inferno.

" Good! Now I can- WHOA!" Ziden dodged some knives and lightning bolts and flipped back towards where Sakuya was and they stood back-to-back.

" Having fun over there, Master?" Sakuya said sarcastically.

" Nope. Are you having fun against that psycho?" Ziden asked.

" Not really. This woman is a pain to deal with." Sakuya looked over to woman being surrounded by Dusks and Samurais. Mokou was throwing punches and kicks at Angel whom was desperately blocking the attacks while the nobodies were trying their hardest to hit Mokou, but she dodging and attacking at the same time.

" Wanna Switch?" Ziden asked.

" Sure. Have fun with your crazy girlfriend." Sakuya said.

" Alright. 1. 2. 3. Switch!" Ziden and Sakuya switched opponents. Ziden ran towards Angel and Sakuya ran towards the Puppet Master.

Sakuya began to throw a large amount of knives at the Puppet Master while grazing the lightning bolts. She kept a careful eye on the hands of the Puppet Master as she saw what happened to Ziden. She also knew that if she were be sent into those Iron Maidens, she would more that than likely die from the blood loss and shock.

" Misdirection!" Sakuya threw several of her knives against the floor and they bounced off it, gaining momentum and slammed into the eye of the Puppet Master, causing him to roar in pain.

" How dare you!?" Puppet Master summoned a wooden puppet that was wearing a Maid uniform.

" No you don't! Magic Star Sword!" Sakuya threw several time accelerated knives the doll, destroying it and saving herself from a spiky coffin.

" You forgot about the other one, girl!" Puppet Master had another Sakuya puppet and it was right next to the Iron Maiden.

" Colorful Rain!" A myriad of colorful spike shaped bullets destroyed the doll and destroyed the Puppet Master's hand as well. Sakuya turned around and saw a familiar face running towards her.

" Meiling!" Sakuya was happy to see her co-worker coming to her aid.

" Don't worry! We can take this freak together!" Meiling cracked her knuckles.

Sakuya grabbed several of knives from off her leg and to throw them at Puppet Master. Meiling jumped into the air and landed on Puppet Master's head.

" Eat this! Yellow Quake Kick!" Meiling slammed her foot into the skull of Puppet Master causing large amounts of damage to the demon.

Sakuya pulled out a spellcard and began to glow. " Conjuring: Eternal Meek!" Sakuya began to throw a large number of knives at lightning fast speeds as they tore through the body of the Puppet Master.

" You disgusting Youkai! DIE!" The Puppet Master threw a puppet that was wearing Meiling's clothes into an Iron Maiden as Sakuya's eyes widened.

The doll appeared where Meiling was and a scream was heard coming from the Iron Maiden. Sakuya threw a knife at the Iron Maiden, freeing Meiling from the torture device as Puppet Master began to explode into woody chunks.

Meiling's body was filled with bleeding holes but otherwise she seemed fine. She was crying a bit from the pain but she was walking like she wasn't impaled by spikes a few seconds ago.

" Meiling! Are you alright!?" Sakuya asked.

" *sniff* I'm fine, but it hurts!" Meiling said.

" Don't worry. We'll get you patched up in a second!" Sakuya said while giving her a High Potion. Meiling drank it and most of her wounds closed up.

Meiling was watching Ziden and Mokou's fight against Angel. " Do you think they can win?"

" I don't know. That woman had some power surrounding her. My knives were being repelled by some form of barrier surrounding her." Sakuya said.

Ziden was exchanging blows with Angel whom smiling at him. " Why are you letting these harlots corrupt you like this? You know I'm the only woman you need!" Angel said.

" Please! The minute I learn how to kill you Undying freaks, you're the first one on my list to die!" Ziden said.

" HAhahhahaha! I can't wait to see that day, Ziden Icrim!" Angel said while spinning her scythe.

**You Will Know Our Names ( Xenoblade Chronicles)**

Ziden dashed around Angel while firing sword waves at her. Angel was blocking them with her scythe and dodging them when she could. Mokou was throwing several fireballs at Angel whom was deflecting them back at Mokou.

" Hmm? I could have sworn that was something else that made her annoying to fight. What was it?" Ziden said to himself.

Ziden jumped into the air and dive bombed towards Angel with his sword pulled. Angel held her palm before Ziden slashed at it and it was then that Ziden remembered why he hated Angel.

An octagonal barrier appeared and blocked the attack without much effort. " Dammit! She has that freaking barrier!" Ziden jumped back and resumed his battle stance.

" Did you forget about my barrier, my love? Don't worry about the Absolute Terror that my barrier brings to the table, but that doesn't mean that I won't let you stab me with... 'other things'." Angel was giving a seductive look to Ziden.

" Dear gods, Ziden. Where the hell did you find this freak?" Mokou asked.

" Not my fault that I'm charming and a chick magnet." Ziden said

" Jackass." Mokou simply said.

Ziden jumped high into the air and pointed Murakamo down towards Angel. A large iceberg formed on Murakamo as Ziden began to plummet downwards. Angel formed the barrier above her head and smirked.

" Glacial Impact!" Ziden's attack slammed into the barrier and several bursts of frozen air began to spread through the 's confident smirk began to disappear as she saw cracks forming in the barrier.

Mokou ran in and performed a sliding kick to Angel's ankle that knocked her off of her feet and onto her back. Angel opened her eyes and saw Ziden's attack crashing the barrier and crushing underneath an iceberg of pain.

Ziden noticed that a sharp blade was touching his stomach and saw Angel next to him, gripping her scythe. She yanked Ziden upwards and threw him into the glacier, shattering it pieces in the process.

Ziden was crushed underneath all of the pieces of ice as Angel was charging up an attack with her scythe. " Undying Love!" Angel fired a heart-shaped beam at Ziden whom was hit directly by the attack.

"Tch!" Mokou took flight and soared towards the Undying girl.

" Die, you disgusting harlot!" Angel slashed Mokou hard across the chest horizontally as Mokou countered by blasting her in the face with a fireball.

" Oh no! Not your bee stings!" Ziden teased as Mokou looked at him with a flushed face.

" They are not bee stings! Stop talking about my chest, you perv!" Mokou yelled as Ziden chuckled.

Angel was surprised that Mokou's wounds were closing. " Tch! You're Immortal? That'll make killing you much harder." Angel said while licking the scythe clean. " Mmm. Tasty."

" Freak." Mokou said.

" How dare you try and seduce my Ziden with your disgusting body?!" Angel asked as Mokou looked offended.

" Oh? Jealous that Ziden actually loves me?" Mokou said while placing one of her into her pocket.

" Oh god. Mokou doesn't realize what fire she just started. I knew her well." Ziden said while chanting a spell.

Angel began laugh crazily while floating towards Mokou. " Loves you? That's impossible! How dare you speak such lies, you Immortal slut!" Angel angrily said as her power began to spike.

" Whoa! This is a Rated T Fanfiction! Watch that language, you jackass!" Ziden yelled only to be hushed by Angel.

" Not now, honey. Break the fourth wall after I tear this... floozy to shreds." Angel said.

Ziden finished his spell. " O Divine Stars! Devastate my foes with your brilliant colors and power! Prism Stars!" Multi colored balls of light began to slam into Angel, causing extra damage due to her weakness to light based attacks.

Angel withstood the attacks and charged at Mokou. Angel ended up slicing off Mokou's left arm, causing Mokou to cry out in pain.

Ziden saw Angel preparing to behead Mokou and knew that he wouldn't make it to her in time.

" Domination Dash!" A black blur is seen slamming into Angel and launching her into a wall. The black blur is seen floating next to Ziden giving him a high five.

" Nice one, Aya. I had a feeling you'd wait until one of us needed to be saved before you joined the fight." Ziden said.

Aya had her orange fan in hand and she looked ready to fight. Aya whipped up several gusts to keep Angel against the wall.

Ziden jumped into the air current and allow himself to be carried by them. Ziden released large streams of fire at the Undying woman as she screamed in pain. The fire and winds combined to created an inferno that was roasting the Undying girl alive. Angel had activated her barrier and was walking through the burning storm.

" That freaking barrier, again!" Ziden yelled.

" Graahhhhh!" Angel was now charging through the fire and flames and barreled through Aya and Ziden. Angel tackled Ziden to the ground and sat down on his lap with her scythe's blade getting close to decapitating Ziden.

" You're mine now!" Angel was licking her lips as she got closer to Ziden's face.

Aya kicked the woman off of Ziden's lap and blasted her with a gust of wind. Angel got up and began swing her scythe wildly as Aya sidestepped, ducked and jumped to dodge the assault.

Angel stopped her assault and slammed her scythe into the ground, causing a tremor that knocked everyone off of their feet. Ziden recovered and shot icy blasts at Angel whom dodged the attacks.

Aya pulled out a spellcard and focused her attack onto Angel. " Whirl Sign: Maple Leaf Fan!" Aya created a powerful tornado that sucked Angel into its powerful suction. Mokou saw this as an opportunity to attack Angel as she set the twister on fire, dealing even more damage to Angel.

" Tch! Time to finish this!" Ziden jumped into the air and launched himself towards the twister while spinning like a drill. " Final Move! Infinite Star Impact!" Ziden's attack involved a series lightning fast slashes that tore through Angel. The attack finished with Ziden landing on the ground and sheathing his swords as a large number of stars exploded out of Angel as she fell out of the twister and landed in front of the castle.

Angel struggled to get up as she glared at the girls with pure hatred in her eyes. " You dirty wenches! How dare you corrupt my Ziden with your disgusting bodies?!"

Ziden felt sick about how obsessive she was towards him. Her body was severely torn apart and her blood was pooling around her feet. Ziden saw her shuffling backwards and sensed something was behind the door and it was a familiar presence to Ziden.

A white blade pierced through the heart of Angel as she is shocked by the sudden attack. Her body is lifted up into the air and thrown into the distance by the unknown assailant.

At the same time, the other group had gotten to the East Wing with Beast in tow, only to find out that Belle was gone. They made their way back to the foyer as they heard Belle's voice coming from the ballroom. They almost charged in when they heard the sound of steel piercing flesh.

The group turned and saw someone they encountered back at Rogueport. Ike immediately charged in and jumped into the air. Ike aimed for the unknown person's skull only for the attack to be blocked. The fighters began to exchange blows with their blades causing sparks to ring out.

Ike saw that the unknown man's blade was covered in green fire which Sora recognized as the man swung his blade at Ike and knocked him into a pillar before the man walked outside.

Ziden held Crimson Edge with both hands as he stared at the man walking towards him. Aya immediately hid her wings and scowled at the man.

" It has been awhile, hasn't it 'hero'?" The man asked.

" It has been a while, hasn't it Dark Star!?" Ziden asked.

The man removed his black helmet and Ziden was visibly shocked. " You're not Dark Star! Who the hell are you?!"

The man was a blue haired man whose identity was well known by Ike. " The Black Knight. Zelguis... how are you alive?"

" Everyone! Hurry up and save Belle. We'll deal with the Black Knight while you get to saving that girl!" Ziden said.

Sora and the others ran into the ballroom and saw Belle being chased by a black ball-like heartless. They also noticed that she had the Rose that Beast needs to return to normal. Sora summoned his keyblade and assumed his stance as the heartless turned to engage them.

Ziden was staring down the Black Knight as he walked towards the group outside.

" Are you two still sore that I killed you so easily back at that port town?" The Black Knight asked.

Ziden wrapped his sword in fire and Mokou wrapped her entire body in fire. Aya had her fan out and Sakuya and Meiling were ready to fight.

" I don't care if your armor is invincible to our attacks!" Ziden declared.

" We'll just rip you out of that armor and beat your ass senseless!" Mokou said.

" You'll pay for slicing off my wings!" Aya said.

Black Knight swung his sword and charged at Ziden. Ziden swung his sword at Black Knight who countered as they had power struggle.

_Beast's Castle, the home of a once proud prince before he was transformed into a cruel beast by a vile magician when he refused her shelter. In order to return to normal, he must find true love before the last petal on the rose falls or else he will remain a beast forever. After a hectic battle against the Heartless and a battle against a servant of Ruler 3, a being from Ziden and Sakuya's past, the Black Knight appears before the group, ready to fight the group of heroes. Will they be able to defeat the powerful knight or will they fall before his blade, Alondite?_

Fun Fact:

1. Angel's barrier is the same kind of barrier that the Angels in Evangelion use to defend themselves. The AT Field in this story is based off of the Super Robot Wars version...i.e if a move is strong enough, it can pierce through the barrier. Angel is a Yandere if you can't tell from her obvious obsession with Ziden. She was in love with Ike before Ziden appeared before her.

2. The Undying are beings that have been rejected by Death ( From Soul Eater) and are undead that are unable to die. Ziden has no current techniques that can allow them to be killed.

3. The Immortal Reaver and Cleaver are techs that Ziden uses to remove a person's Immortality by overloading their Life Energy. In my stories, in a person's body are two forms of energy regarding Life. Life Energy and Death Energy are at different levels depending on the person. When a person is Immortal, their Life Energy becomes like a balloon and wraps around the Death Energy, constricting it. When more Life Energy is added via the Immortal Reaver tech, the 'balloon' will burst returning the person back into a mortal.

Author's Note: Yep. I've decided to make the Kingdom Hearts worlds three chapters each. The first chapter will introduce the chars of that world, second will be alot of fighting and the third will be the boss fight. I enjoy this Idea although I have to make shorter chapters for the Kingdom Hearts worlds. Yeah. Next chap will be the fight against the Black Knight and the Heartless. R&R!

Gensokyo Analysis

Ziden: ...

Flandre:...

Ziden: *blinks*

Flandre: Yay! I win!

Ziden: Gah! You cheated!

Flandre: No I didn't. If I wanted to cheat, I would have made your eyes go Kyuu~

Ziden: See? I knew it, you abuse your powers to win at games. Cheater.

Flandre: That cat girl said that you always cheat when you know are about to lose.

Ziden: Oh yeah! Well at least I don't have Christmas Decorations for wings.

Flandre: Oh yeah! * Points her hand at Ziden*

Ziden: !

Flandre: Kyuu~!

Ziden: Gahhhhh!

Remilia: *sigh* Idiot.


	28. A Dark Thorn in my Side

**Unstoppable Destiny ( Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn)**

Ziden blocked an attack from the Black Knight and kicked him in the stomach with alot of power behind it, causing the Black Knight to skid backwards. The Black Knight fired a large wave at Ziden whom simply ducked to dodge the attack.

Mokou jumped over Ziden and threw fireball after fireball at him while the Black Knight took the attacks head on and took no damage. Aya continued the assault by whipping a windstorm and focused it on the Black Knight.

Ziden slammed his foot into the ground and released a shockwave that knocked Black Knight off balance and Sakuya threw knives at his chest to knock him down.

The Black Knight got back up and slashed Ziden across his chest and slapped him with the flat of his blade. Ziden recovered from the attack and slashed the Black Knight across the chest, knocking him back but didn't harm him due to his armor's blessing.

Meiling charged in and slammed her feet into the Black Knight's chest, knocking him onto the ground. " Tch! None of our attacks are doing any form of damage!"

" That armor is a pain to deal to with." Ziden said.

" Hey Ike! Hurry up and get to work on helping us fight this guy!" Mokou yelled.

Ike got up and shook his head in order to clear out the dizziness in his head. Ike ran outside and joined his comrades.

" Hmm? You seem to be more difficult to deal, hero. Is it because you aren't blinded by rage this time?" The Black Knight asked.

" No. That wasn't the reason you beat me that day. I underestimated you that time, but this time I'm taking you seriously this time." Ziden said.

" I see. My time dealing with you lot is at an end. Son of Gawain, we shall meet in combat again one day. What is your name, hero?" The Black Knight asked.

" The name's Icrim. Ziden Icrim." Ziden said with a flourish.

" I see. I shall remember that name in the future. Send the keyblade wielder my regards as well. Tell him that Maleficent has returned." The Black Knight said while walking towards the other door in the courtyard. He snapped his fingers before he disappeared into a magic circle.

Ziden sensed a dark presence beyond the doorway as he summoned Hero's Strife and ran towards the bridge beyond the door. Everyone followed and was shocked with what they saw.

A large box like heartless on four black wheels was moving towards the group. There were 3 archer heartless on top of the bigger heartless, surrounded by a wooden guard rail. The jagged mouth of the large heartless looked like it could hold alot of hidden weapons.

" Great. At least with this guy, we can deal damage to this guy." Ziden said.

" True. But I wonder if this guy is going to be a pain to deal with." Meiling wondered.

" If he is, then I've got something that'll take care of him." Ziden was holding the Ifrit card and gripping it tightly.

The heartless was one that Roxas faced in his mysterious past, the Infernal Engine!

* * *

The other group was staring down the Heartless that was chasing Belle. Patchouli used the book and scanned the creature.

" Enemy Data obtained. Shadow Stalker belongs to the Pureblood class of Heartless. It has sphere shaped body with several twisted tentacles coming out of its body. Two of these tentacles have metal bands around them. The tips of the tentacles are orange. The inside of the Shadow Stalker's jagged mouth was red and its yellow eyes were surrounded by dark circles. Most notable was the two chains that were wrapped around the Heartless that had conical weights at the bottom of them. This Heartless is capable of possessing objects and disappearing at will. Recommended Hunting Level: C!"

" Looks like this is going to be fun!" Dante said while spinning Rebellion.

Remilia looked around the room and saw several things that the Shadow Stalker could possess. The pillars and the chandelier could be possessed and used as means to attack them.

" Lets-a-go!" Mario said, jumping into action.

**Dance to the Death ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Shadow Stalker began to transform the room into a darker version of the once bright ballroom. The Shadow Stalker disappeared and reappeared inside the large window in the back of the room.

The Heartless fired several pillars of energy at the group as they scattered to dodge the attack. Reimu noticed a small puff of darkness making its way to the chandelier.

Reimu saw the chandelier come down into the ground and began to fire lasers in a circle. Sora dashed at the Heartless and began to attack the possessed object. The Beast also rushed in and clawed at the Heartless in an attempt to knock it outside of the object.

Sora released light into the object knocking the Heartless out of the object. The Shadow Stalker was stunned by the light.

Reimu threw several Yin Yang orbs at the heartless and Marisa fired several stars and green bullets.

Mario and Luigi threw several fireballs at the Shadow Stalker, igniting it. Terra began casting Blizzara and blasting the heartless with ice magic. Dante jumped into the air and began to slash the heartless in the face.

The Shadow Stalker disappeared into the floor. A purple void appeared under Beast as a large mouth ate him whole. He was quickly spat back out and fell to the floor. Remilia and Flandre began to fire scarlet bullets at the heartless and it seemed to be working. The Heartless roared as it wrapped itself in a dark cocoon.

" Garsh! What's doing now?" Goofy asked.

" I'm not sure." Beast said while scratching his jaw.

" I think it's evolving somehow." Patchouli said.

" Wait. If this thing is evolving, then doesn't that mean it will be stronger and much more difficult to deal with?" Reimu asked.

" Yeah. Why do I get that feeling that this thing is going to end up beating the hell out of us?" Marisa said.

" Well, then we'll just have to keep it stylish!" Dante said.

" I'll freeze this monster into submission!" Cirno said.

" Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby cheered.

The cocoon exploded open as a new form of the Shadow Stalker appeared in front of the group.

Patchouli scanned the new creature with her book. " Enemy Data Obtained. Dark Thorn is a Pureblood Heartless that evolved from the Shadow Stalker. Its large black body is wrapped in teal thorns. It has manacles on its wrists and ankles with chains on them, but only the ankles chains are connected and not broken. It has a enormous orange mane and two enormous orange horns. Each of its limbs sports three digits with each one having a long, red claw. Its red toothy maw and yellow eyes are traits that it shares with its past form. Beware! This Heartless is capable of becoming invisible and is very powerful. Recommended Hunting Level: B!"

The Dark Thorn disappeared and slapped the Beast into a pillar, knocking him unconscious.

" Oh crud! Where is he!?" Marisa was looking around the area trying to find the Heartless.

Reimu summoned several yin yang orbs and threw them randomly around the room. One of the orbs struck the invisible heartless and stunned him.

Sora ran up to the heartless and vaulted off of him and leapt into the air and grabbed the chandelier. He applied weight to the chandelier and caused it slam to the floor. He spun around on the chandelier, causing it to spin and catch the Dark Thorn and launched him towards the window and canceled his invisibility.

" There he is! I got him!" Cirno began to blast the heartless with icicles and Kirby was breathing large streams of icy winds on to the heartless.

The Dark Thorn jumped into the air and pounced onto Kirby. The Heartless grabbed Kirby and threw him at Cirno, sending them flying towards Dante who ducked to avoid them.

" Stinger!" Dante performed a dashing stab to the Heartless' chest and knocked him back some. The Dark Thorn countered by punching Dante into the air and then kicked him back down into the earth. The Dark Thorn pointed his claws, downwards towards the young half demon and descended towards Dante.

Remilia tackled the Dark Thorn away from Dante and threw a red spear at its skull to deal damage. Patchouli summoned a fireball that flew towards the Dark Thorn, only for him to swat it away and at Luigi. Luigi ducked the fireball and sighed, thanking that the fireball didn't hit him directly.

Luigi noticed that he was smelling something burning and noticed that the seat of his pants were on fire. " Wahhhhhhhhhh!" Luigi began frantically running around as Terra and Mario chased after him trying to put out the flames.

" Oops." Patchouli said as she watched the comedic scene. The Dark Thorn was trying to hit Remilia out of the sky, but was unable to touch the speedy vampire. The Dark Thorn then proceeded to fire out balls of darkness at Remilia as she struggled to dodge the attacks.

Patchouli summoned a pillar of water that erupted underneath the Dark Thorn and threw him into the air. Goofy threw his shield into its jaw as Donald empowered his shield with fire magic. Sora began to combo the Heartless into the air and finished with Blizzard.

The Dark Thorn grabbed Sora and threw him at one of the pillars, but Sora spun around the pillar and flew towards the Dark Thorn while doing a spin attack. The attack stunned the heartless as Remilia slammed her feet into the heartless' back, forcing it into the floor.

" I hope the others are doing alright in their fight." Sora said.

* * *

**Vim and Vigor ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

The Infernal Engine was giving the group a difficult time as it continued to fire cannonballs at the group. The archers were not helping the situation at all as they constantly fired arrows at the group.

" You know, this fight would be so much easier if a certain SOMEONE hadn't gotten stuck on a wall!" Mokou pointed back at Ziden whom was arrowed into the wall and upside down with an annoyed look on his face.

" Not my fault! The arrows caught me off guard, that's all!" Ziden said.

Mokou rolled her eyes and threw fireballs at the Heartless. Sakuya threw several knives into the Infernal Engine's mouth and at the archers on top of it. The archers dodged the attack and returned fire at the maid. Sakuya backflipped away from the attacks and threw knives at the remaining arrows, knocking them away.

Ike was trying to free Ziden from the wall and was not having an easy time. " Meiling! Can you help me out!?" Meiling ran over to Ziden and proceeded to yank him out of the wall. Unfortunately, Ziden flew from her grip and was launched headfirst towards the Infernal Engine. Ziden's head slammed into the Infernal Engine with enough force to push it back a few feet.

Ziden fell to the floor, clutching his bleeding head while rolling around on the floor. Mokou ran towards the Infernal Engine and slammed the both of her feet into the Heartless' face, damaging it some more.

Ziden got up and pointed his keyblade at the Infernal Engine. " All right, you overgrown treehouse on wheels! Time for you to become some firewood!"

Ziden charged forward and winded his arm back, only for a mallet to crush him completely.

Sakuya ran towards her completely pancaked teacher and looked confused at what she saw. Ziden was now a completely flattened pancake that was running around as she panicked trying to figure out how to return him back to normal.

Aya quickly took a picture of Ziden in the confusion as Sakuya got a bicycle pump and placed the hose in Ziden's body... somehow. She began to pump air into Ziden's body as he began to inflate like a balloon and his body began to return to its regular form.

" Thank goodness." Sakuya takes the hose from Ziden's mouth as he rapidly deflates and flies around uncontrollably before he lands in the courtyard, deflated like a balloon.

Mokou slapped her forehead as she watched the scene play out. " Why do I even bother with that idiot?" Mokou said to herself.

Meiling had smashed the mallet to pieces with a chi infused kick and slammed her fist into the Infernal Engine, causing it to be stunned for a moment. Ike followed up with a powerful slash that took out the archers. Mokou sensed something coming from behind as Ziden held his summon card high into the sky.

Green orbs containing fire appeared around Ziden as glint appeared in the sky. A large meteor was descending towards the Infernal Engine at incredible speeds. Ifrit was riding on the back of the meteor and he punched it, setting it ablaze before it exploded against the Heartless in a massive fiery explosion that rocked the area around them.

Ziden walked away while placing his keyblade on his shoulder, ignoring the angry looks that Mokou and Ike were giving him. " What? Jealous?" Ziden asked while smirking.

Ziden didn't know that the Infernal Engine was still alive until its battering ram to knock Ziden into the castle. " That's what he gets for trying to steal the show!" Mokou proudly declared.

Mokou didn't even notice the wind blades slicing the Heartless apart as a crystal heart floated up into the sky.

Mokou noticed that the Heartless was destroyed and she glared at Aya. " She just stole our kill!" Mokou was angry as she stormed off towards the castle. Ike and Sakuya looked at each other before they sighed and said in unison. " Jeez, she acts like Ziden."

They both walked towards the castle, completely unaware of the battle taking place inside.

The Dark Thorn was giving the group a run for their money and was beating them senseless at the moment.

Marisa was tempted to use the Master Spark to blast the Heartless into nothingness, but she didn't want to hit her allies that were nearby.

Reimu proceeded to throw Yin Yang orbs at the heartless as he ran around to dodge the attacks. Remilia was slashing the heartless across the chest with her claws as Beast began to regain consciousness. He woke up and saw that Flandre was grabbing one of the pillars and yanked them free, shocking the Beast whom didn't expect a little girl to be so strong.

Everyone was shocked when Ziden crashed into the room and was flying towards the Dark Thorn headfirst. The Dark Thorn punched Ziden away as he sent flying into the wall near Reimu and Sora as he slid down it.

Ziden's eyes were now swirls and he was now struggling to get to his feet. " Great. First I get stuck to a wall, then I get flattened like a pancake, and now I get punched into a wall by some angry troll creature. I'm really starting to hate today." Ziden said.

Ziden sits down and decides to watch the fight as he observes the Ifrit card.

Patchouli decided to cast some magic as Donald and Goofy protect her from the Dark Thorn. Sora and Terra decide to use a pincer attack. Sora charged in from behind and slammed his keyblade into the spine of the heartless while Terra slashed him across the chest.

Patchouli unleashed her spell and aimed it at the heartless. " Spread!" A large geyser of water erupted from underneath the Dark Thorn and blasted him into the air. Flandre waited until the heartless was coming back down to the earth as she prepared to swing it.

Flandre swung the pillar with all her might and shattered the pillar against the heartless, sending said Heartless flying into the window, but somehow not breaking it.

The Dark Thorn was obviously on its last legs as Remilia pulled out a spell card. " Critical: Heart Break!" She launched a red spear into the chest of the Heartless, causing a bright light to shine out into the room.

Everyone watched as the Dark Thorn began to melt away into darkness. The Beast walked towards Sora with some questions.

" Thank you, Sora. And friends. Without your help, Xaldin would have completely corrupted my mind with anger. I wonder why he wanted to?" Beast wondered.

" I think I know." Everyone turned to Reimu. " I think that Xaldin might have been trying to turn you into a Heartless."

" Yeah! Then Xaldin could have taken your Heartless and your Nobody!" Goofy added.

" Nobody?" Beast asked.

" A Nobody is created when a person with a strong will is turned into a Heartless. And those guys that Xaldin is a part of, Organization 13, they control the Nobodies." Sora explained.

" I see." The Beast said as Belle entered the room with the Rose in her hands.

" Belle! I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. Please forgive me." The Beast apologized.

" I forgive you, Beast." Belle said as the Beast had a smile.

The Rose began to glow and lift into the air as Sora unlocked the gateway to a new world. An orb containing a green leaf appeared in Sora's hands as he put his keyblade away.

The Beast was looking at the bright lights before he decided to talk again. " Sora. Be careful out there."

The group disappeared in a flash as a painful moan was heard coming from behind Beast and Belle. They turned and saw Dante still crushed into the ground before he was sucked into a purple gap. They both chuckled before they started to dance

The group decided to mostly disperse amongst the ship except for Mokou and Kaguya whom were sticking to Ziden's side like some kind of gluelike substance.

" Hey! Can I get some time to myself?" Ziden asked.

" No." They said in unison as they glared at each other.

" Welp, then you are going to hate when I do this." Ziden ran away from the duo aat lightning fast speeds he heard them calling after them.

Ziden knew that he had lost them when he entered his ship's library. Ziden watched as the tiny white gloves began to organize the books into alphabetical order as he wandered around. He noticed Marisa holding several books closely to her chest as she noticed Ziden walking towards her.

" Before you even ask, yes. You have my permission to borrow them." Ziden saw the happy look on Marisa's face and sensed Patchouli standing behind one of bookshelves, eavesdropping on the little conversation that Ziden and Marisa was having and she was not happy about it as speed walked over to the duo and stomped her foot onto the ground.

" *Sigh* I know that you are upset about this but I promise you'll love the catch about borrowing my books." Ziden said with a smirk on his face. " In return for me allowing you to borrow my books, you HAVE to return Patchouli's books in order to borrow mine." Marisa's smile vanished when she heard this.

" Oh yeah? And what if I don't?" Marisa said, gripping her mini hakkero and pointing it at Ziden.

" I'll just take them while you are asleep. After all, Gensokyo is now right next door to my mansion. I could raid your house faster than you could sneeze." Ziden said while smiling. " I am a Master Thief, after all. I could steal something off your person before you even noticed it!"

" Yeah right!" The two magicians said in unison.

Ziden was spinning something around his finger while whistling. " Man Patchy! Does everything you wear have to be purple? I mean really now." Patchouli was confused about what Ziden was talk about until Ziden stopped spinning the object and her face turned red.

" Whoa. I am impressed Patchy! I would never expected them to that big." Ziden's nose began to bleed as Patchouli snatched the item away from Ziden.

" Pervert!" Patchouli stomped her foot onto Ziden's foot, causing him to hop up and down holding his hurt foot.

" Oh calm down, Patchy! It's not like he wasn't going to see them eventually!" Marisa teased.

" Whatever! You'd better get my books back!" Patchouli yelled.

" Fine! Ziden's books look alot better than your old rusty tomes!" Marisa said while sticking her tongue out at Patchouli.

" Rusty old- Listen here you thieving little witch! I keep all of my books in perfect condition!" Patchouli was getting angry and Ziden seemed typing something on his sleeve.

" Besides, my library is twice as large this one is anyway." Patchouli gloated.

" That's because I haven't given any of you guys access to the 2nd and 3rd floors yet." Ziden said.

Patchouli's eyes widened as she listened to what Ziden said. " 2-2-2-2nd and 3-3-3-3rd floors?!" Patchouli started to hyper ventilate before Ziden poked her side.

" Calm yourself. Here. Since you are 'technically' dating me, I'm giving you access to those levels. Ask the hands to lead you to the lift leading to the upper levels, okay?" Ziden asked.

" Yes! Thank you!" Patchouli gave Ziden a kiss before she ran off. Ziden wiped his lips as Marisa grew jealous.

" I'll give you the passcard to the upper levels once YOU either learn a Mystic Arte or obtain a summon. Right now, I'm about to get ready to get us going to the next world after I check something." Ziden disappeared from her sight as she began to quickly read the magic tomes she obtained.

Ziden appeared in the control room and saw several spaceships surrounding the Earth. " Cowardly Incurseans! Attacking the Earth while I was away!" Ziden said while laughing manically, scaring some of the crewmen on the bridge.

" So the Incurseans decided to make their move after all." Ziden leaned back and saw Eirin and Yukari approaching him. " I'm not surprised that they waited until you left the planet to attack. Although you are drastically weaker than the Universal Powerhouses, you are still somewhat feared in this galaxy. The Incurseans are probably worried about you retaliating against them." Eirin explained.

" Yeah. As much as I want to back to the Earth, we have a more pressing matter to deal with, Organization 13 and the Ultima Brigade." Ziden said.

" That Maleficent woman and her cronies. Not to mention those Rulers of Darkness and the idiots that they tricked into coming after us." Yukari added.

" That Soul Reaper Captain made me sick to my stomach! To think that he showed no care for innocent life! I'm glad we him beat him to brink of death!" Eirin said.

" Indeed. Mayuri is... a quirky individual." Yukari said.

" I don't know how you know these...Soul Reapers, but I don't care to know either. According to what you told me about them, only three more are left, right?" Ziden asked as Yukari nodded.

" Do be careful of the Soul Reaper with the bells in his hair. That man is a true battle maniac and would give you trouble, even if you had all of your powers when you face him." Yukari warned as Ziden smiled.

" Good! I want a good challenge from these 'Soul Reapers', but it is not my soul that will be reaped. I shall be the Reaper of Eternal Flames that shall send them on return trip back to whatever trash pit they came from!" Ziden laughed a prideful laugh that would have put a certain overlord brat to shame.

" Gather up everyone! It is time for the next world!" Everyone gathered into the teleporter room.

Everyone drew their straws and the following people got picked to explore this world was: Bowser, Komachi, Alice, Meiling, Sanae, Youmu, Yuyuko... oh my! It seems that the Fates are conspiring against Ziden's sanity.

" You've got to be kidding me." Ziden's eye was twitching.

The last two people who were picked were... glaring at each other with utter hatred. Yes. The last two people picked for this were none other than Kaguya Houraisen and Fujiwara no Mokou!

" Moon bitch!" Mokou yelled.

" Filthy commoner!" Kaguya countered.

" At least I'm not a spoiled NEET!" Mokou yelled.

" At least I have a loving husband! What do you have? Oh wait, you don't have anything!" Kaguya said while covering her mouth with her sleeve.

That was the last straw. Mokou grabbed Kaguya by her throat and tried to choke the life out of her rival's throat. Ziden decided to intervene and separated the two while giving them a murderous glare. " Mokou! Kaguya! Did you two not agree that you would not attempt to kill each other during this journey, did you not?!"

Mokou and Kaguya cowered under Ziden's gaze. It had been a long time since they last saw this gaze and they weren't happy to see it again. " Yes." They said in unison.

Everyone else noticed how quickly Ziden's attitude changed after that and smiled before he pinched the rears of two immortals before they teleported to the new world.

_Back in Gensokyo..._

Keine was fighting off several Zealots and Dusk with a sword and Chun-Li was assisting her as well. " Damn! These guys are really starting to get on my nerves!" Keine slashed a Zealot in half.

She didn't see the Shadow Zealot appearing behind as she heard the sound of flesh being pierced coming from behind her. She spun around and saw Lucci and another man with a long rectangular nose holding two swords before he ran off to fight the Zealots.

" Thank you for saving me." Keine said.

" Don't worry about it. We have bigger problems to deal with." Lucci cracked his knuckles as more Zealots appeared.

" * Sigh* It's times like these when I wish Mokou or Ziden were here to help. Those 2 would love to fight this many enemies." Keine said as Lucci smirked.

" So you know Ziden and that Mokou woman?" Lucci asked as Keine nodded.

" But how do you-"

" Know them? I fought the former and the latter I saw fighting a creature named Bowser. She did not like being referred to as a female Ziden." Lucci said.

" Yeah. She never did like when Ziden called her that." Keine said.

" Hey guys! Can you guys help me out over here!" Chun-Li was being swarmed by the Zealots.

" Hadouken!" A blue energy ball slammed into several Zealots. Chun-Li performed a Spinning Bird Kick to clear out the rest of them.

Chun-Li looked back as she saw a man wearing a white gi approaching her. Lucci looked at the man and stared at him. He could tell that the man was well trained and he could probably hold his own against these Zealots, after all, this man made it to the first rank and then walked away.

" About time you got here!" Chun-Li said.

_Meanwhile in the Palace of the Earth Spirits..._

A machine-like being was hidden away from sight and was observing the Nuclear Energy Plant, ready to make its. This Machine was scanning the Nuclear Energy, ready to take it at a moments notice.

" Soon. Even that fleshbag, Ziden Icrim, won't be able to stop me." The machine said to itself.

_Fun Facts_

_1. Ziden's body is a mixture of your typical anime character mixed with a cartoon character, so that means you'll see plenty of slapstick and nosebleeds coming from him._

_2. I'm revealing the purpose of the Harem to you guys. The closer Ziden gets to the other girls, the more skills he'll get from there. And he'll get a keyblade from each of them as well._

_Author's Note: Well, this story has hit 1100 views and I'm happy about it. I'd like it if I were to get more reviews, but I digress. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you continue reading yes, over the course of this story there will be opportunities to see Ziden's super robot, Final Ronin in action. I love having giant robot fights. Ziden will also be getting brand new weapons during this adventure. Also, I don't view Ziden as a Gary Stu or Overpowered. He can get his ass kicked at any time and anywhere! Besides, I don't make hero chars overpowered, only powerful villains that CAN be beaten. Also Ziden is an extremely sadistic char but you only see that side of him when he is facing a large group of weak soldiers. Even then its more psychological terror than anything though. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! R&R!_


	29. The Land of Dragons

The group looked around and found themselves in the middle of a bamboo thicket as they tried to find out where they were.

Sora noticed a large shadow on the wall that looked like an eastern dragon. " Guys do you think that was a heartless?" Sora asked.

" Probably. Shhh! Listen!" Reimu heard two people talking as one of the voices sounded familiar to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

" Wait a minute! That's Mushu's voice!" Sora said as he ran out and saw the two figures that was startled by their appearence.

One was an extremely tiny red eastern dragon and the other was a man wearing black and green Chinese armor with martial arts clothing underneath the armor.

" Hmm? Sora! Donald! Goofy!" The dragon whose name is Mushu ran up to the keyblade wielder.

" Do you know these guys Mushu?" The man asked.

" Yep! I've been kicking all kinds of bad guy butt with these guys, although I don't know who these other guys are." Mushu said.

Everyone introduced themselves as Ziden and Goofy stared at the man.

" Well my name is Mu- I mean Ping! My name is Ping!" Ping said.

" Wait a second. You're a girl, aren't you?" Goofy asked as Ping was shocked.

" Don't worry. We won't tell anyone else. Can you explain why you are dressed up like a male soldier?" Ziden asked.

Ping explained her situation to the group as they listened carefully. " I see. You are joining the army in place of your sick father? Man! Thats touching!" Ziden wiped away his manly tears.

" Yes, but this is risky, Mulan! If they find out you're a girl, you'll get executed!" Meiling exclaimed.

" What?! Why!?" Reimu asked.

" That's because women aren't allowed to join the army." Ziden answered.

" So that's why I have to disguise myself in order to join the army. I have to do this for my father." Mulan said.

" Well, I'm guessing we are going to get dragged into this battle somehow, so we might as well get enlisted." Mario said.

Ziden thinks of something and an idea pops into his head. Ziden snaps his fingers as a bright light wraps around the girls.

" There. I've disguised you guys as men so we can go ahead and enlist in this army and help out our good friend Mulan! *sniff* Her story has touched my heart! We must help her in her task." Ziden said.

The Home of Dragons ( Kingdom Hearts II)

" Whatever! Lets just go already!" Mokou had already started walking off as the others chased after her.

They made their way into the Imperial Camp as they see a line. Sora, Donald and Goofy go and stand in line as three men cut in front of them. One of them was really short ( his name is Yao), one was really skinny ( his name is Ling) and the other was a large bodied man ( his name is .

Chien-Po).

"Hey! You can't just cut, you jerk!" Sora exclaimed.

Yao turns around and punches Sora in the face, knocking him to the ground while the others jusst watched the events played out.

They watched as a fight broke between Sora and Yao as Ping approached them. " Hey guys! Knock it off!" The duo ignored Ping's words as they continued to fight. " Please!"

They stopped fighting and looked at Ping. " What? Whose side are you on? I just got punched!" Sora exclaimed.

" Want another?" Yao asked they got into a fighting stance.

" Idiots." Mokou said as she got in line.

Ziden and Kaguya sensed someone coming towards them as they got in line.

" Enough!" A loud voice boomed as they got back in line.

The captain of the army walked up to them as they observed his features. He had a muscular build and he wore Chinese armor with a red cape. His jet black hair was tied into a topknot.

He observed the soldiers as Sora noticed something bad. " Heartless!" Indeed, several Heartless appeared in the camp as Ziden observed that they looked like that weird undead girl he met during the last war.

They saw that it was wearing purple and magenta robes and they had sharp claws on their hands. It had a spherical head with a jagged mouth and glowing yellow eyes with black rings around its eyes. It had a yellow slip of paper on its head which had its heartless emblem on it.

" Hmm? I think we should call it a Nightwalker!" Yuyuko said before summoning some ghosts.

" Sure! It fits. Time for some Heartless slaying!" Ziden said while summoning Hero's Strife.

**The Fields of Honor ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora ran up to a Nightwalker and slammed his keyblade into the skull of one before blasting it with a Blizzard spell to the face.

Bowser jumped into the air and drop kicked a Nightwalker into a tent. Bowser chased after it and slashed it with his claws. Bowser didn't notice the Soldier Heartless behind him and it spin kicked him into a Guardtower.

Yuyuko fired a volley of ghosts at a Nightwalker as Youmu fired a sword wave at it, dealing damage to the Heartless.

Komachi spun her scythe over her head and slashed a Soldier across the chest with a diagonal slash.

Alice summoned several of dolls which were armed with lances as they charged the Heartless. Several Soldiers and Shadows were impaled by the lance wielding dolls and they exploded into munny and magic bubbles.

Ziden dodged a claw swipe from a Shadow and a Nightwalker at the same time as he countered with a fiery spin attack. Kaguya was firing colorful bullets while using a jeweled branch as a gun. She blasted several Nightwalkers into Munny as she celebrated.

Mario and Luigi were using combo attacks to deal with heartless. Mario knocked a Soldier into the sky and Luigi slammed the Heartless into the ground with his hammer. They high-fived before they continued their assault.

Donald was surrounded by the Shadow heartless as the closed in on him. Donald used fire to surround himself with a ring of fire that knocked them into the air where Marisa was.

Marisa fired several green bullets at the airborne heartless as they exploded into Munny and Health orbs.

Ping was clumsily fighting off a Shadow Heartless and seemed to trip every so often during her attacks.

Reimu was throwing several amulets at the remaining Heartless , destroying them while she collected the Munny.

The battle was over as the group heard the Captain clapping his hands. " Not bad. It seems that some real warriors have decided to join the army this time." The captain said.

Ping walked up to the captain. " I am Ping. I am here in place of my father, Fa Zhou and-"

" You should return home." The captain said, interrupting her.

" But that would bring shame to my family!" Ping declared as the captain glared at her.

" You'd rather dishonor my troops?" The captain asked as Ping remained quiet.

" At least give the kid a chance. I can tell he has potential." Ziden said.

"..." The captain looked he was thinking. " Very well. I shall give you a chance to prove yourself. Complete this mission." The captain gave the group a Heartless extermination mission.

" Thank you, Captain-"

" Li-Shang."

" *sigh* We have to fight more Heartless!? Bah! This starting to get annoying!" Bowser roared.

" If it's getting annoying, I can get Yukari to send you right back to your crappy castle!" Reimu said as Bowser growled.

The group made their way into the mission area as the heartless began to appear.

" *sigh* Looks like we'll be doing more fighting." Alice said while summoning her dolls.

" What a pain. And it looks like a tough one spawned too." Komachi pointed to the centaur looking heartless that was standing behind the Nightwalkers.

The Heartless had a muscular upper body which was covered in Chinese armor. It was wearing a helmet with two curved silver feathers and a red cape. The helmet's opening showed every the Heartless' golden eyes. It had a long Guan Dao that had an angular gold blade, a silver handle and a red tassle near the base of the blade.

" That thing looks mean." Sora said.

" Yes. It will not be easy to take down." Terra said.

" I think we should call it, Assault Rider!" Yuyuko said.

" Fine by me, but we should come up with a strategy to deal with this thing." Reimu said.

" I don't think that will work. Ziden already charged in." Komachi pointed out.

" Wait, you idiot!" Reimu yelled.

Ziden slapped the Nightwalkers away and slammed his keyblade into the face of the Assault Rider and followed up with a kick to the face. " Time for this horse to be put down!"

Ziden tried to hit the Heartless again, but the Assault Rider blocked the attack with its spear. " Oh crap! Ziden's screwed, ze!" Marisa said.

The Heartless stabbed Ziden in the stomach and the power of the thrust launched Ziden into the rocky cliff behind the group.

Terra saw that the Heartless was now charging at the group with small explosions trailing behind him. " Everyone! Move!"

Everyone scattered to dodge the attack. The Assault Rider stabbed the ground near Luigi, causing an explosion that threw Luigi into the air. " Mama-mia! Luigi!" Mario pulled out his hammer and charged at Heartless as the others tried to stop him.

Mario slammed the hammer into the stomach of the Heartless but the Heartless was not fazed by the attack. The Assault Rider spun his spear like a fan and caught Mario in a flurry blows that sent Mario flying into the pond.

" Whoa! This thing is tough!" Meiling jumped back to dodge a spear thrust. Meiling rolled past the spear and deliver a strong punch to its stomach knocking it back a few feet.

Kirby charged forward and does a spinning kick to the Heartless' legs, causing it fall down under its weight.

Sora fired a trio of ice chunks at the down Heartless and it exploded into Munny and Drive orbs.

" All right, that was easily resolved! Lets go back before something bad happens!" Marisa shouted.

Over near the pond, two more Assault Riders spawned and everyone glared at Marisa. " Gah! Why don't you learn to keep your mouth shut, you dumb blonde!?" Bowser yelled.

" Who are you calling a dumb blonde, you overweight turtle?!" Marisa retorted.

Sanae just watched as the argument escalated into in a fight as she summoned some winds to separate them.

" Hmm. Maybe I should start putting the results of that training into use against these powerful foes." Kaguya said aloud as Mokou walked past her.

" Go ahead. I'll enjoy watching these things tear you apart." Mokou said with a smirk.

Kaguya watched as Mokou was tackled by one of the Assault Riders into a wall as she chuckled.

" You're trying to stab through my right shoulder." Kaguya said as the Heartless raised its spear and aimed for the right shoulder just as she said.

Kaguya sidestepped the attack and delivered a strong kick to the Heartless' stomach, knocking it into the air as Donald blasting it with Thunder and Sanae hitting the Heartless with powerful winds.

Alice locked onto the other Assault Rider as it launched Bowser and Marisa into the same cliff that Ziden is trapped in. Alice sent her dolls in and they stabbed into its body, stunning it as Sora ran towards the stunned Heartless.

" Ars Arcanum!" Sora unleashed a flurry of blows that ends with a rising spin attack and ends with a powerful vertical strike that sent the Heartless flying.

" Sora! Watch out!" Reimu yelled out as Sora was sent flying by an explosion from the other Assault Rider as she flew over and caught him. Reimu threw several amulets at the Heartless while Youmu charged in from behind and slashed the Heartless across the back with her swords.

Kirby followed up with grabbing the Heartless and punching it a few times. Kirby jumped into the air, taking the Heartless with him as he flipped in the air and slammed the Heartless head first into the ground as Kirby collected the Munny that came from its defeat.

" Hmm. That puffball is tougher than he looks." Yuyuko observed.

Ping decided to charge in and slashed a leg off before he was knocked out by the Heartless when it stabbed the spear into the ground next to him and caused an explosion that threw him near the pathway to the Imperial Camp.

Meiling saw Ping get sent flying as rage filled her heart seeing a fellow Chinese woman getting hurt like that.. Meiling focused a large amount of chi energy to her arms and jumped onto the back of the Heartless.

" Red Energy Release!" Meiling focused the full brunt of the attack on the Assault Rider's back, causing a shockwave to rip through its body, destroying the Heartless and leaving the spoils for everyone else to gather up. Meiling ran over to Ping and helped him to his feet. " Ping! Are you alright!?"

Ping slowly regained consciousness as the trio of wall-dwellers got out the wall after being through it by those powerful Heartless and Bowser and Marisa were still arguing as Ziden was rubbing his bleeding head.

" Man. Those Heartless were strong." Ziden was walking towards Kaguya and gave her a high five. " Not bad, kiddo. Wish I thought of using 'that' on those guys."

" Don't worry about it,, Ziden. You'll get to use it eventually." Kaguya patted Ziden on the back.

Komachi was staring at Ziden while tapping her fingers on her scythe and Ziden noticed her doing it.

The group heard someone clapping coming from behind them as they see Li-Shang walking towards them with a satisfied look on his face.

" It seems that I was wrong about you, Ping. That was brave of you to attack an enemy that strong and deal an injury to it." Li-Shang said.

" Thank you, Captain." Ping said while trying to bow.

" Tomorrow, we will heading up the mountain in order to combat the forces of Shan-Yu's army. I want all of you to rest up for tomorrow." Li-Shang said as he walked back to camp.

The Home of Dragons ( Kingdom Hearts II)

" Hey Komachi? Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Ziden asked Komachi walked over to him.

" Yes, actually. I like how you started a Harem without yours truly helping you out. You know how you suck with women." Komachi said while wrapping her arm around Ziden's neck while walking towards the camp. " Besides, I'm a matchmaking expert. I can totally help out."

" How are you a matchmaking expert? All you do is talk about death and suicide! That is the exact opposite of a matchmaking expert if you ask me!" Ziden yelled as Komachi chuckled.

" So? I'm still a woman and I can help with the girls and keep them in line, especially the two rivals." Komachi pointed back towards Kaguya and Mokou whom were glaring at each other.

"... Fine, but you'd better not slack off on this." Ziden said.

" Why would I? You are going to be paying me double your usual death rate!" Komachi said as Ziden sweatdropped.

" You know what? I think I'm fine on my own!" Ziden said.

" Too late! You already agreed to it and you didn't cross your fingers, so the contract is full effect!" Komachi disappeared from Ziden's sight as he wonders who she is able to disappear like that.

Ziden noticed that Kaguya had caught up to him and walking next to him asking him about his past adventures. Of course, Ziden began to brag about his past stories and the enemies he defeated.

" Ziden sure seems to like bragging about himself. Its pretty weird." Alice said.

" Not really. Ziden just loves to tell stories about himself and the friends he makes on those journeys. I'm pretty sure there are alot of heroes like that in the Outside World." Yuyuko said.

" I kinda want to explore the Outside World now. I wonder what kind of people live out there." Marisa wondered.

" Probably, everyday people that aren't really interesting. I do wonder about those 'superheroes' that exist in Outside World. They sound interesting." Youmu said.

" Wait. I thought that the Outside World didn't have magic or Youkai? Wasn't that the whole purpose of creating the Great Hakurei Barrier? So that Youkai could survive the rapid decline of magic?" Reimu asked.

" Well, some of the stronger Youkai have survived in the Outside World and Yukari visits it on a various occasions and she said that the amount of magic and faith in the Outside World seems to have increased since 2008. Eiki said that an event must have happened in the Outside World because she noticed that several Shrines were constructed in several places around the world." Yuyuko said.

" Hmm. Wait, didn't Ziden go off to his mother's place in the Outside World two years prior to that event?" Everyone turned to Mokou as they wondered how she knew the date of when Ziden left for the Outside World for training. " Ziden told me that he was born on July 7, 1989. 2008 would have made him 19 which he is now."

" Wait. Ziden is still 19 now, which means that Ziden lost the ability to age at 2008!" Reimu figured out.

" My my. How deductive of you, Reimu! But do you think that Ziden losing his ability to age and the increase of faith in the Outside World are related to each other?" Yuyuko asked as they entered the camp.

" They could be." Reimu and the group listened to some of the gossip that the soldiers were having.

" Hey guys. Did you hear about those 2 weird woman that were spotted near that village at the mountain summit? They say they can control the snow and ice and that they'll kill any being that comes near them." A soldier said.

" Please! There is no such thing as a being that can control ice and snow! Be quiet and focus on your duty." The other soldier said.

The group overheard the conversation and were wondering if those weird women were Yuki-onna .

" I doubt it." Reimu said.

" Yeah. Do you think that they could be those 'Esper' creatures?" Sora asked.

" Huh?! Why would the Espers be attacking people?! That's not like them!" Terra declared as everyone remembered that Terra is half Esper and that she encountered many Espers in her journey.

" Well, we were attacked by several Espers already Terra. Do you think that they could be affected by that Clown guy that's after you?" Alice asked.

" Maybe. He has driven them berserk before, but it could the fact that their world was drowned into darkness. They could be possessed by the darkness and its driving them towards us." Terra said.

" Bah! Bring them all on! I shall show them the true strength of the Koopa King!" Bowser bragged.

" Whatever, you overgrown reptile." Mokou said.

" I can't wait to get a Summon Card of my own! I hope I get a Wind elemental or even a Water elemental summon!" Sanae hoped.

" I want mine to blow up everything, ze!" Marisa exclaimed. They noticed that Kaguya was still listening to Ziden's story with eagerness written on her face.

" _Celsius is here and she's got a friend with her. This could be trouble for us."_ Ziden spoke between the seams of his story.

" _Is she going to cause us trouble when we reach the Mountain Summit tomorrow?" _Kaguya questioned him.

" _No doubt about it. Me and her never really got along, kinda like how you and white hair get along minus the killing." _Ziden said.

" _Why don't you two get along? Did you dump her or something?" _Kaguya asked.

" _No! She's like that to mostly everyone, she is an Ice elemental. Cold and distant, but she was a big help during the war against the Ultima Brigade, last year." _ Ziden said while stretching out his back.

" _Well, I'm guessing we'll just have to fight her then."_ Kaguya said while Ziden shook his head.

" _As much as I'd like your help, Mokou'd be a better partner for this, after all, she can use Phoenix Fire which would be helpful against Celsuis. Fire is her weakness, after all. Plus if we beat her, she may join us." _Ziden said as they got near their tent.

" Since we're disguised as men, me and can't sleep next to each other right next, can we?" Kaguya asked.

" Nope, but you'll live. We have a big day tomorrow, so get some rest." Ziden pats Kaguya on the head as he walks off.

Ziden proceeds to walk around, looking for treasure chests as he finds several around the camp. Ziden finds several potions and AP ups for himself. Ziden even found a recipe for something called a Hero's Recipe. " I wonder where I could turn this in at?"

" Oh! You found a Recipe! If you find a Moogle, they'll allow you to craft that Recipe and you'll get a strong piece of equipment to use!" Ziden turned and sees Sora, Mario and Reimu coming towards him.

" What's a Moogle?" Reimu asked.

"... I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that they sell items on worlds like these." Sora said.

" Well, what do they look like?" Mario asked.

" Well, they look like white plush dolls with a large red pom-pom on their heads. And they have purple bat wings on their backs." Sora described.

" Oh, I remember now. Moogle are those weird little creatures that say Kupo at the end of their sentences!" Ziden realized.

" Yeah! We always find them when we need them the most." Sora said.

" Helpful. We could use some more Potions and Ethers, maybe those Elixirs as well." Reimu said while looking through her full wallet.

" I severely doubt that you'll find that Currency Exchange place on this journey, Reimu." Ziden said as he sees the tip of Reimu's gohei in his face.

" Don't be so negative, Ziden. I'm sure we can find a Currency Exchange somewhere on these worlds or I'm not Super Mario!" Mario said while doing one of his trademark jumps.

" Wait, isn't your name 'Mario Mario'?" Sora asked as Mario shook his head.

" No! My name is just Mario!" Mario exclaimed as Reimu jumped in.

" Well, you and Luigi are the Mario Brothers, so your last name would have to be Mario, right?" Reimu asked.

" Yes. My last name is Mario." Mario gave up instantly when Reimu pointed out that little fact.

" *sigh* I can tell there are some Gates that I'm to have deal with on these worlds, but I really don't feel like dealing with them. I wouldn't mind it if I had all of my powers or the fact that I've needed to be saved in order to complete the Gate." Ziden seemed saddened by this fact until Reimu chopped him in the head with her gohei.

" Well, if you were to stop being so overconfident, then we wouldn't have to bail you out of trouble all the time." Reimu said.

" Besides Ziden, we're friends and friends help each other, so don't be so distressed about us having to help you out so much. We're in this together, remember that." Sora said while doing his signature pose.

Ziden cracked a smile after hearing that and summoned his Keyblade. The 4 protagonists raised their weapons into the air and slammed them together. " All for one and One for All!" They chanted.

Ziden felt a warmth in his chest as he walked through the camp with his allies walking with him.

Ziden walked towards the Bamboo Thicket as he spots more treasure chests. Ziden opens them and finds several materials for crafting inside them.

Reimu ends up spotting a Moogle setting up shop nearby and runs over to it. " Hey there. Is your shop open yet?"

The Moogle nods his head. " I was wondering, do you have a Currency Exchange program?" Reimu asked.

The Moogle nods again and pulls out a suitcase, marked with a money symbol. " Place your money in here and tell me what form of currency you would like to obtain, please."

" Yen, please." Reimu placed all of the coins and Munny into the briefcase and closed it. The briefcase began to glow as light escaped from the cracks of the briefcase.

" Kupo!" The Moogle jumped into the air and landed with grace as the briefcase reopened and several stacks of Yen were inside. " Thank you for using the Moogle brand Currency Exchange Service. We hope to see you again, kupo!"

Reimu placed the Yen inside her wallet before she ran off to rejoin the others.

Sora and the others decided to head back to the camp in order to get some rest for the big mission tomorrow as Ziden decided to stay back in the Bamboo Thicket.

Ziden looked around the Bamboo Thicket as he caught a glimpse of a small, blue creature that was following them ever since they got here.

Ziden tried to approach the creature, but it ran away the minute Ziden got close to it. "... It doesn't seem like its aggressive. It just seems to be shy."

Ziden decided to walk off and headed back to camp. Ziden entered his tent and placed Murakamo and Nosada on his lap.

" Are you two ready to fight Celsius again?" Ziden asked.

" I am! I shall roast the flesh from her bones!" Nosada exclaimed.

" Master Ziden. Is there any way of ending this non-violently? I prefer not to cause harm unless it is needed." Murakamo asked.

" I doubt it. Celsius isn't exactly the type of person to talk things out. Besides, I'd doubt we'd be able to with Nosada's loudmouth with us." Ziden said.

" What was that!?" Nosada asked while letting out some heat.

" Nosada! Calm yourself! You know Ziden is right about your mouth, little brother! You need to learn to be quiet and to watch your tongue! I heard how you almost got attacked by a vampire because of your arrogance!" Murakamo was lecturing her younger brother as he noticed Komachi sleeping in his tent.

Kaguya was also outcold and was softly snoring, occasionally turning over every so often.

Ziden decided to fall asleep while Murakamo continued to berate Nosada for his behavior.

Ziden was soon forcibly woken by Kaguya when she tackled him to the ground. " Wake up already!"

" Jeez. Can't a guy get some shut-eye for a few more hours?" Ziden asked as he felt something kick him in the head.

" Wake up, you jackass!" Komachi kicked Ziden in the head again, forcing him up.

" God damn! My aching head!" Ziden got up while rubbing his head as he glared at Komachi.

" Come on, Ziden! We're late!" Ziden barely got a chance to gather his senses as he dragged along the ground by Kaguya as they ran towards the Checkpoint.

" I'm sorry we're late Captain! Whew. Gotta catch my breath." Kaguya was exhausted and sweating, attempting to catch her breathe.

Ziden was unconscious from having his head rammed into several rocks that were scattered along the ground.

Yuyuko picked up Ziden and placed him on her back as they listened to the captain's orders.

" Alright, listen up! We are going to be heading up to a village near the summit. Our order is to intercept the Hun army! Shan-Yu has been spotted near the village and we will stop him and those monsters he has under his control! For China!" Li Shang yelled.

" For China!" The Soldiers cheered as the heroes began to climb the mountain.

Kirby stopped when he noticed the same small blue creature that Ziden spotted yesterday. Kirby tried to approach the creature before he was picked up by Yuyuko.

Kirby watched as the creature flew towards the top of the mountain, but he didn't realize that Yuyuko watching the creature as well.

But the group was unaware of the dangers that awaited them at the top of the mountain.

_Author's Note: Yet another chapter done. I'm trying to get these chapters pumped out as fast as I can, but I am only human after all. If you couldn't tell, these chapters are going to be shorter than the other ones, but they will get longer. Especially on the next world. Keep on reading and enjoy!_


	30. Snowcapped Mayhem and Secrets Revealed

**The Home of Dragons ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

The army began their long trek up the mountain having trouble scaling up the mountain with the cold air buffeting them. It didn't help that some of the girls were wearing clothes that were ill suited for this weather.

The Mario Bros. and Kirby seemed to not mind the cold, after all they have traversed frozen wastelands and lakes as well and have survived. Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't seem to mind the cold weather as they climbed the mountain.

Ziden was still unconscious and piggybacking off of Yuyuko which would have kept her warm if she was alive.

" Great. If I knew we were going to climbing a mountain, I would have brought a scarf or a coat." Reimu said while shivering.

" It doesn't help that our living heater is out cold right now, otherwise we'd be nice and toasty right now." Marisa said.

" Yeah. What kind of hero gets knocked by a bunch of rocks, anyway?" Reimu asked.

" Well, he is still classified as a human." Mario said.

" Plus his defensive ability is pretty low, so he could be knocked out if he gets hit on the head and he's caught off guard." Luigi added.

" Wow, that's lame." Meiling said.

" But wait, wouldn't his regeneration prevent him from being knocked unconscious?" Alice asked.

" It does, he'll probably waking up sometime soon unless he falls asleep when he reenters consciousness." Yuyuko said.

" Achhhoooo!" Everyone turned to see Bowser sneezing and blowing away several of the soldiers with his powerful sneeze.

Bowser wiped his nose and waited for someone to say something in accordance to his sneeze.

"..."

" We're not saying it, you overgrown lizard!" Marisa yelled as Bowser roared.

" That's rude, you little brat! How about I give you a knuckle sandwich and teach you some manners!?" Bowser said while winding up his fist.

Marisa responded by pointing her mini hakkero at Bowser's face. " Why don't you make me, turtle boy?!"

" Wow. Looks like you two are becoming good friends!" Yuyuko said while clapping.

Marisa and Bowser shot a glare at each other before they continued climbing.

" Meiling! Slow down!" Kaguya yelled while trying to stop the jumping Gate Keeper from advancing too far ahead of the group.

Meiling heard Kaguya telling her to slowdown as she stopped her hasty climb. " Sorry, but I want to hurry up and get to this village so we can warm up! My legs are freezing!"

" Then wear some pants, you stupid Gate Keeper!" Mokou yelled as Meiling rubbed the back of her head.

" _I wonder if Chun-Li ever has to deal with these problems with her dress." _Meiling thought while shifting her legs.

" *Yawn* I wonder when we'll get to the top? I'm feeling a nap coming on." Komachi said while carrying her scythe on her shoulders.

" Of course you do, you lazy shinigami." Reimu said as Komachi chuckled.

" Lady Yuyuko? Are you sure that you don't want me to carry Ziden?" Youmu asked as Yuyuko shook her head.

" I'm good, Youmu." Yuyuko began to float up towards the mountain path.

" Finally. I was getting tired of jumping up this mountain." Sora said.

" Man, this was a small mountain. I didn't get to break a sweat." Mario said with Luigi agreeing.

" Well, at least this mountain isn't as big as the Youkai Mountain." Marisa said while walking along the path.

" Yeah, that was a fun little adventure!" Reimu said.

" Not for me. I got beat up in that incident." Sanae said while scratching her head.

" That's why it was so fun!" Marisa said.

" Wow, I'm pretty Reimu beat everyone here that is from Gensokyo." Alice said.

" Really? That little squirt beat all of you guys? Bwahahahah! You guys must be weak, especially white hair over there." Bowser said with Mokou glaring at him.

" You want another beating, turtle boy?" Mokou said while wrapping her hands in fire.

" Mister Bowser, please stop picking fights with everyone. I personally don't want to see you get hurt again." Terra said.

" Please! I'm the King of Koopas! I took over galaxies and built a galactic empire!" Bowser bragged as nobody believed him.

" And yet you got beaten by a plumber in space and got sucked into a black hole." Komachi said.

" Wait. Bowser really did conquer galaxies?" Mokou asked as Mario nodded.

" Poyo!" Kirby hopped up and down in Yuyuko's arms.

" Yeah, and Mario beat his face in." Luigi bragged as Mario simply blinked.

" Wow, it seems that Mario is alot tougher than he looks if he can travel the Universe and beat aliens and overgrown turtles." Alice said.

" Yeah, me and Luigi have had some crazy adventures in our days. From rescuing the princess to fighting Bowser every so often, our adventures are rarely easy." Mario said.

" Bah! I could beat Mario any day I wanted to." Bowser proclaimed.

" I doubt it." Alice said.

" Yeah, right." Mokou said as well.

" Soldiers! Hurry up!" Li-Shang yelled as his soldiers sped up their pace to catch up with the other characters.

" Are we there yet? My feet are killing me!" Donald asked.

" I just thought of something, why aren't we flying?" Kaguya asked.

" Because the soldiers who we are with can't fly, so we are walking so that they can keep up with us." Mokou explained.

" At times like this, I wish we brought the carriage, I'm not used to all this walking." Kaguya said while panting.

" Pathetic. Maybe if you went outside and exercised instead of messing with those Outside World items, maybe you wouldn't be tired at this point." Mokou taunted as Kaguya glared at her.

" You know what Mokou? How about I get some exercise by kicking your sorry, commoner ass!?" Kaguya said, lighting the fuse on a possible fight.

" Oh? Is that so~? I'd like to see you try, you spoiled NEET!" Mokou spat while cracking her knuckles.

" Whoa now. Why don't we just calm down before you two do something you'll regret later, okay?" Mario said, attempting to defuse the situation.

" Shut it, Mario!" They yelled in unison while walking up the mountain path.

" Oh boy. Those two look like they're about to tear each other limb from limb. Shouldn't we stop them?" Goofy asked.

Reimu thought for a second and thought of something. " If you two decide to fight, just know that we'll have to take care of you. ALL of us." Reimu said with several Yin Yang orbs floating around her.

The two rivals turned around and saw a sight that made a chill run down their spines. Marisa had several colorful orbs spinning around her, Alice had an army of dolls surrounding her which were armed with lances and swords, Komachi was spinning her scythe, Sanae had several small twisters next to her, Youmu had her swords out and was crouching down, Yuyuko had several spirits and butterflies floating next to her, Mario and Luigi had their hammers drawn, Kirby had an angry look on his face, Terra had her sword and was preparing to cast a spell, Ziden was still unconscious on Yuyuko's back while Bowser was laying on his side, completely uncaring of the situation.

Kaguya quickly surrendered and calmed down. Mokou scoffed and stormed off for some reason.

" Are we there yet?" Luigi asked.

Reimu saw a town off in the distance and yelled out to everyone that the town was nearby. Everyone ran into the town and found that it was abandoned.

" Where did everyone go? Shouldn't there be people here?" Reimu asked as the Soldiers settled into the empty buildings.

" Yeah. Something fishy is going on here." Komachi said while entering a large building.

The inside of the building was wooden with a hole in the middle of the room which is used as a fire pit to keep warm at night. Reimu looked through the window and saw that the sun was setting as they began sit around the lit fire.

Yuyuko placed Ziden down and began to rummage through the inside of his jacket. " Where are they? I know they should be in here somewhere. Aha~! Found them!" Yuyuko began to pull out several sleeping bags out of Ziden's jackets and began to distribute them to the group.

" How the heck did Ziden's jacket store all of these sleeping bags?" Reimu asked as Ziden turned over. A snot bubble soon formed in Ziden's nose as he began to lightly snore.

" Well, I wish he hadn't fallen asleep so he could explain this better." Yuyuko said while placing head on her lap. " Well basically, Ziden created a space within his jacket where he holds all of his other weapons and gadgets. I believe people in the Outside World refer to it as a 'hammer space'." Yuyuko simply explained.

" Whoa. Do you think he could make a 'Hammer Space' for me? That'd make borrowing things so much more easier, ze!" Marisa said as Meiling glared at her.

" I'm confused. How exactly did Ziden create a Hammer Space for his jacket anyway?" Alice asked.

" I don't know. Ziden tried to explain it to me, but I didn't understand it all. But then a mysterious man explained it to me and I understood it! I wish that man was here now." Yuyuko said.

" You guys sure are weird." Ping said.

" I think that man was magic. With his dark skin and his deep voice that would make him sound like he'd be a good storyteller. He didn't even simplify anything either!" Yuyuko happily said.

" Wow, Lady Yuyuko. You've met some interesting people when you leave the Netherworld." Youmu said.

" Don't worry! The next time I take a trip with Yukari and Ziden to the Outside World, okay?" Yuyuko asked as Youmu nodded.

" Thank you, Lady Yuyuko." Youmu bowed before her mistress.

" *sigh* Sounds like we're going to fighting tomorrow. How tiresome." Komachi said while scratching her chin.

" Hey Ping? What's this Shan-Yu guy like?" Alice asked.

" Shan-Yu is a vile man whom has murdered innocents and conquered several lands. They say he has strange creatures under his command, much like those ones we faced yesterday at the Checkpoint. He is said to be very powerful and is rumored to have dark powers under his control." Ping explained.

" So this guy is controlling the Heartless, right? If thats the case, then I'll take care of him with my keyblade!" Sora said while raising his keyblade into the air.

" Yeah! Shan-Yu will know what it feels like to get his butt kicked by a bonafide Guardian Dragon!" Mushu exclaimed.

" Bwahahahah! I'll show this Shan-Yu punk how a true conquerer works!" Bowser exclaimed.

" I'm worried about those snow women that the soldiers were talking about yesterday. They could be working with Shan-Yu." Youmu said.

" They could be working for him. If they are, then that means more trouble for us." Meiling said.

" If we beat them, doesn't that mean we'll gain the ability to summon them, right?" Alice asked.

" Yeah, but if they're ice women, then they'd probably go to Cirno. I mean she is an ice fairy, after all." Sanae pointed out.

" Great, so if we beat these guys, Cirno will get two strong powerful Espers under her control. Lets just give her all the Espers, why don't cha?" Marisa said while waving her hand.

" You're just jealous that you haven't gotten one yet." Reimu said.

" All right. Remilia has one, Ziden has two, Patchouli has one, and Youmu has one as well." Reimu listed.

" Well, there are alot of Espers where I'm from and I learned that Espers exist in other worlds similiar to mine." Terra said.

" So that means, all of us should be able to get one." Reimu realized.

" But we should be careful, some of the Espers are really powerful. Don't take them lightly or they could kill you." Terra warned.

" Thanks for the warning, Terra. Although the Immortals don't really need to heed that advice." Sanae pointed over to Kaguya and Mokou whom were both asleep next to Ziden and Yuyuko.

" I can't wait to take on an Esper with my own bare hands. It feels pretty good to not be held back by the Spell Card System. I may not be that good in Danmaku, but I'm nearly unrivaled in Martial Arts prowess!" Meiling stated.

" Oh crud! Everyone's Spell Cards back in Gensokyo were sealed by that pink haired freak! What if some of the more feral Youkai attack the humans and try and wipe them out?" Reimu said, worried about the Human Village.

Yuyuko pulled a purple crystal out of Ziden's pocket and placed it on the floor. " Reimu? What's the name of that Buddhist Priestess again?"

" You mean Byakuren Hijiri?" Reimu asked.

" Connect me to Byakuren Hijiri, please." Yuyuko asked

The crystal began to glow with a purple light as a large purple screen appeared showing Byakuren praying with several Youkai and Humans surrounding her.

Byakuren looked up and saw the screen and the group behind it. " Oh my. This is a surprise." Byakuren said while getting up.

" Byakuren! We have to ask, have any Youkai attacks been reported?" Reimu asked as Byakuren chuckled.

" Reimu, there hasn't been a single Youkai attack since the old barrier fell. Actually, the humans and Youkai have teamed up and are fighting against the Ultima Brigade. Humans and Youkai have been living together in the village for a while now. And peacefully if I might add." Byakuren seemed happy about that fact.

" Has anything else happened. Is Keine and her kids alright?" Mokou asked, now awake.

" Yes. Apparently she was saved by a man named Lucci." Byakuren said.

" Wait! How did Lucci get to Gensokyo?!" Meiling asked.

" He said that a weird, dragon like being appeared before him and his friend and opened a rift in space to bring them here." Byakuren explained.

" Hmm? A dragon capable of opening up rifts in space? Wouldn't that be the legendary Pokemon, Palkia?" Sanae said to herself.

" Oh yes, Yuugi and Suika have been a major help against those cultists and those weird silver, reptilian beings the Zealots had with them." Byakuren said as Komachi sat up.

" Devastators. Those things gave us trouble in the last war. Their skin was hard as hell to pierce through and they reflect light magic as well. Even Ziden and Yukari had trouble dealing with those things, though I'm not surprised an oni took them down." Komachi said.

" Yes. What's even more weird is that we've been getting reports of weird creatures entering Gensokyo." Byakuren said as Sora approached the screen.

" Are they black creatures with yellow eyes? Or weird looking creatures with a Red and Black Heart Emblem on their body?" Sora asked.

" Some of them are those creatures that you described. The others are wandering around our graveyard, holding lanturns and butcher knives. The others ones are mysterious snake women that have been attacking Youkai and humans alike." Byakuren said as Komachi yawned.

" Those things in your graveyard are Tonberries and those snake women are Lamia. They are both powerful monsters that you shouldn't take lightly, especially the Tonberries." Komachi saidn.

" Monsters? Then they aren't Youkai yet?" Byakuren asked.

" Nope. They are still feral and therefore still classified as monsters." Komachi said.

" Huh? What's the difference between monsters and Youkai anyway?" Reimu asked.

" Monsters are usually beastlike and lack the intelligence that we Youkai have. Monsters are also more dangerous to deal with because they can rarely be reasoned with." Byakuren explained.

" I see. Well we don't want to hold you up any longer, Byakuren, so I guess we'll-"

" Hold on a sec! We heard a rumor that you were building another shrine somewhere near Ziden's house! Is it true?!" Sanae asked.

" Yes. I gained the permission of Ziden's mother to build a shrine near her home. I wish to spread the Myouren Temple's influence to the Youkai of the Outside World as well." Byakuren said.

" Yeah right! You just want to spread Buddhism to the Isle of Hope and gain all that free faith!" Sanae delared.

" I would do no such thing. And besides, didn't you ask the Tengu to construct a Shrine near Ziden house as well?" Byakuren asked as Sanae nervously chuckled.

" Wow. Talk about shady." Reimu said.

" Well I must get going. It appears that Miss Xiaomu is causing trouble with Nazrin and I must stop them before they cause property damage. * Sigh* It's bad enough that I have to help unseal everyone's spellcards, now that trouble making kitsune is causing trouble with Nazrin, at least Nue isn't involved in this nonsense. Bye now and tell Ziden I said hello!" The screen disappeared from sight as Yuyuko took the purple crystal and placed it back into Ziden's pocket.

" Seems like everything is going fine in Gensokyo, minus the Heartless being there." Marisa said.

" That crystal was one of Spatial Comms Crystals, wasn't it?" Alice asked.

" Yep! Good for communicating with people over long distances!" Yuyuko exclaimed.

" Well, I guess we should get some rest for tomorrow's battle." Reimu said.

Everyone prepared themselves for bed as the moon shone over the village. Almost everyone woke up when the sun rose over the mountain and shined its rays down onto the village. The soldiers gathered outside and began their trek up the mountain. Ziden was now awake and walking up the path, opening up the treasure chests along the way as they saw a large slope.

Up on the slope was a man standing on snowy slope. The man was muscular and had a Fa Manchu Mustache, he wore a black hood with two racoon tails dangling in the front of it. He wears grey pants and black, knee high boots. He wore a jacket that is pale yellow on the left side and front and black on the right side. He also wore a black glove on his left hand. His eyes were orange and black.

He noticed the soldiers standing at the bottom of the slope as several bee-like Heartless. The Heartless had a spherical black head with glowing, yellow eyes and was covered in a orange two pronged, beak-like helmet that sports a black spike on either of its sides.

" Rapid Thrusters! A perfect name for these guys!" Yuyuko said.

The Rapid Thrusters began to charge towards the soldiers as they charged in. " Wait! Stop!" Li-Shang tried to stop his soldiers from attacking the Heartless but was too late in stopping them.

The Heartless tore Li Shang's army apart in a massive curbstomp that stained the slope red with blood.

Sora summoned his keyblade and charged at the large swarm of Heartless. The others tried to aid him but they were intercepted by the Rapid Thrusters that had finished killing the other soldiers. Li-Shang was distraught by the sight.

" Tch! Those Heartless took out those soldiers like they were nothing!" Meiling said, mourning their lost comrades.

Sora watched as the large number of Heartless surrounded him as he took his battle stance and prepared himself to fight the large Heartless Swarm.

**Dance to the Death ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora jumped into the air and performed a spin attack that knocked alot of the Rapid Thrusters away. Sora followed up by throwing his keyblade at the Rapid Thrusters and watched as it tore through them.

Sora began to run around while firing off Blizzard spells, easily dispatching the weak Heartless. Sora soon ran out of magic as the Rapid Thrusters surrounded him and dog piled on him.

Ziden noticed this and tried to get over to but were stopped by a new type of Heartless that look a living tower with the Heartless' face being at the bottom.

" Tch! Get out of my way! Burning Lancer!" Ziden wrapped his leg in fire and jump kicked the Heartless in the face, burning it and knocking into the ground.

Another tower-like Heartless appeared behind Ziden and reared its body and slammed into the ground, creating a shockwave that blasted Ziden into the air. The tower Heartless fired bolts at Ziden, but Ziden blocked the attack by creating a barrier of fire that blocked the lightning bolts.

" Alright. Time for you to go down, you pesky Bolt Tower!" Ziden declared as he dived bombed towards the Bolt Tower.

The Heartless dog pile was soon blasted into the air as Sora is revealed standing on the ground in his Valor Form. Sora slammed his Keyblades into a nearby Bolt Tower before continuing to combo the poor Heartless death. He quickly turned and jumped into the air, slashing wildly in the air, creating streaks that struck nearby Heartless and destroying them with raw power and raw power alone.

Meiling slammed her foot into one of Bolt Tower's downed bodies, crushing it beneath her feet before she jumped into the air. She grabbed a Rapid Thruster as she gather chi into her arms. " Arc Toss!" Using her strength, she flipped the Heartless into the air as it crash landed onto another Heartless, taking them both out.

Meiling turned to avoid being hit by a bolt of lightning that was fired by another Bolt Tower before she saw Mokou kicking it rapidly with her feet. Meiling also noticed that Heartless swarm was still looming over them.

" Enough of this!" Mokou reached into her pockets and pulled out a spell card. " Possessed by Phoenix!" Mokou's fiery wings appeared as a large amount of blue and red danmaku began to decimate the large amounts of Heartless.

" Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" Reimu begins to blast the large number of Heartless with colorful orbs that were brimming with holy energy. They caused large explosions to rip through the Heartless army.

" Bowser! Lets do this!" Ziden yelled as Bowser entered his shell. Ziden jumped onto the shell as Bowser began to spin, creating a whirlwind as Ziden held out his hands.

" Unison Attack: Twin Tyrant Inferno!" Ziden unleashed streams of fire from his hands, creating a massive vortex of fire that was rising into the air, sucking in the Heartless. The vortex continued to rise into the air and burning the Heartless into a crisp. Bowser and Ziden were high in the sky as the vortex disappeared and Ziden and Bowser continued to blast fire onto the Heartless while falling.

Large portions of snow were melting from the intense heat that the fire was giving off as everyone watched as the Heartless army was destroyed by their intense attacks.

" Incredible. I knew that these guys were strong, but not this strong." Ping said as he watched the Illusionary Heroes fight off the Heartless army.

Shan-Yu was not happy about his army being decimated. He ended up calling some more Rapid Thrusters to his side as he ran down the slope. Yao obtained a firework launcher that was shaped like a dragon's head and aimed it at Shan-Yu. Ping saw this and looked at a nearby snowy cliff and got an idea.

Ping shoves Yao out of the way and aimed the firework at the snowy cliff. He looked around for something to light the fuse with when he saw Mushu next to him. He grabs Mushu and forces him to the fuse before throwing him away. The fireworks launched into the air and slammed into the snowy cliff, creating an avalanche that was rolling down the slope.

Ping tackles the captain out of the way of the roaring avalanche as everyone else took to the air to dodge the avalanche's rampage. Shan-Yu was crushed under the avalanche as it rolled off the cliff.

Everyone landed, happy that Shan-Yu was now dead. Mushu was very upset though.

" Man! This is some junk! Getting used like some common lighter! I'm a Guardian Dragon for crying out loud! Come on, Mulan and lets go home already!" Mushu said out loud.

Li-Shang's eyes widdened when he heard this and turned to Ping, angry at this trickery. " You're a woman!"

Ping nodded as he turned around and looked at the group. " Most of you are women as well! To disgrace my army like this!"

Ziden's magic to disguise the girls, faded when Ping was revealed to be a girl. " The punishment for treason is death! You're all dismissed. Consider it my thanks for saving my life back there." Li Shang left with his remaining soldiers as everyone stood there.

A few seconds later, Mulan is now without her armor and her hair is now down. Mushu was upset about the turn of events that occured because of what he said.

Ziden looked up and saw a falcon flying around above a cliff below them. A hand soon came out of the snow as a body climbed its way out of the snow was soon revealed to be the still alive Shan-Yu.

" No way!" Komachi said.

" To have survived an avalanche without a scratch, most impressive." Yuyuko said with a serious tone.

Shan-Yu began to jump down the cliff as everyone saw where he was going to. " He's heading towards the capital! The Emperor's in danger!" Mulan said.

" Then we should go save him then! Charge!" Donald ran towards the village with everyone following him to the village when they noticed something.

" What the-?!" Komachi was trying to figure out what happened to the village while they were gone.

" Ziden! You don't think that the Ice Admiral came back, do you?" Kaguya asked while shivering.

" No. I know who did this. Celsius! Come on out! I know you're here!" Ziden yelled as ice gathered in front of the group.

Two figures began to form as they took on human shapes. One of them was Celsius, whom had an indifferent look on her face. The other also had blue hair and skin, with icy scales covering parts of her body. She had an icy veil wrapped around her as Terra recognized the woman.

" You're Shiva, the Esper of Ice!" Terra realized as Shiva stared at her blankly.

" Do I know you human?" Shiva asked.

" It's me, Terra!" Terra said as Shiva shook her head.

" I don't remember you, but it doesn't matter, I shall kill you all for my master, Shan-Yu!" Shiva declared as everyone tensed up. A large ball of fire slammed into her face and threw her into a pillar of ice as Ziden placed Crimson Edge on his shoulder.

" Everyone get going, I'll take of Celsius and her icy friend while you guys get going and save the Emperor from Shan-Yu!" Ziden ordered as Kaguya and Mokou stepped towards Ziden.

" Get going. We'll make sure he doesn't die to these girls." Mokou said while glaring at Kaguya.

" Fine. I'll make sure kill you two as well." Celsius said while cracking her neck.

The other group quickly made their way to the Capital as they see Li Shang walking to the Capital building which housed the Emperor.

Li Shang turned around saw Mulan coming towards him. " What do you want?" He coldly asked.

" Shan-Yu is still alive! You have to protect the Emperor!" Mulan warned him.

" Why should I believe you?" Li-Shang asked.

" You have to believe me!" Mulan begged.

Li-Shang felt a chill run down his spine as he looked up and saw Shan-Yu's falcon flying around the palace. He looked around and saw Shan-Yu standing on a building before he jumped off.

" Protect the Emperor! Don't let the enemy get any where near the palace!" Li-Shang's remaining soldiers charged towards the palace as some of them lingered behind. " What are you doing! Hurry up and-!" He watched as the soldiers transformed into Nightwalkers as Sora and Mulan stepped in front of the captain.

" We'll take of these guys while you get to the Emperor." Sora said as Li-Shang looked around.

" That's an order!" Donald said as Li-Shang ran towards the palace.

Sora struck the Nightwalker in the chest with his keyblade and Meiling followed up with a strong kick to the back of Heartless.

Youmu charged forward using the Heart Carving Cut to slice the bottom half of a Nightwalker off before following up with Tiger Blade to finish it off.

Sanae fired several wind bullets into a Bolt Tower that was about to crush Terra as she casted Thundara on a group of Shadows that were attacking Goofy.

Yuyuko slashed a Bolt Tower across the face while summoning spirits to strike the other Bolt Towers. Komachi threw her scythe towards a Nightwalker as it tore through its body and returned to Komachi's hand.

Mario and Luigi stood back to back as they fired off a barrage of red and green fire balls at the Nightwalkers that were approaching them as the Heartless were igniting from the flames of the fireballs.

The Heartless were soon wiped out as the group made their way to the palace and saw Shan-Yu holding a blade to the Emperor's throat. " Now you shall bow to me!"

Shan-Yu turned and saw the group standing at the stairs, He was distracted by them and didn't see Li-Shang sneaking behind him and palming him in the face and taking the Emperor inside the palace as he turned to look at Mulan before the doors could close.

Shan-Yu recovered was about to charge through the doors as he sees Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mulan blocking the door.

The others were behind him as a red magic circle appeared behind Shan-Yu as silver humanoid creature with a reptilian head.

The creature's body was muscular and completely silver. The talons on the creature were extremely sharp and were only on its feet. The hands of the creature were normal human hands, but had magic circles on the back of them. The creature's head was dragon-like and the eyes were cat-like.

" Oh great. We had to encounter a Devastator, didn't we?" Komachi said.

" So this is a Devastator? Looks like we have a fight on our hands." Yuyuko said while pulling out her fans.

" Careful. These things are powerful, much stronger than those Zealots we fought before." Komachi warned as a dark aura surrounded Shan-Yu.

Trivia:

1. Devastators are my OC creations and some of the tougher creatures you'll see in this story.

Author's Notes: Whew! Took awhile to get this chapter done! Had alot of distractions like TV and Project X Zone keeping my attention, but these chapters will still come out weekly. The next world will star one of my favorite chars and character from a certain pirate series. See you soon!


	31. A Devastating Battle! China's Salvation!

**Vim and Vigor ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

A barrier came down in front of the door in order to stop Shan-Yu from entering the palace as several Nightwalkers appeared in front of him.

" Attack that barrier, my loyal army!" Shan-Yu commanded as the Heartless proceeded to head to the gate.

Sora intercepted them and used Fire to blast them back towards Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu jumped into the air and slammed his sword onto Sora's keyblade in hopes of breaking it, but Sora's keyblade didn't break from the attack. Sora began to push Shan-Yu back, shocking Mulan who was watching.

" Wow. Shan-Yu is being pushed back by Sora! Just how strong is he?!" Mulan asked.

" Trust me Mulan. Sora is alot stronger than you think!" Mushu said.

Sora swung his keyblade upwards, breaking the power struggle that he and Shan-Yu were having and then swung his Keyblade downwards against Shan-Yu's chest, sending him flying towards the airborne Meiling.

Meiling flipped in the air and slammed the heel of her foot into Shan-Yu's nose, breaking it and sending him flying towards Goofy as she used her forearm to block a kick from the Devastator. The attack was alot stronger than Meiling anticipated as it sent her flying down the stairs. The Devastator chased after her as the others ran down the stairs to help Meiling out.

Goofy winded up his shield arm and delivered a haymaker to Shan-Yu's face, slamming him into the ground as the Heartless charged at the off guard Goofy. Donald charged towards the Heartless while preparing a Thunder spell and shocked the Heartless into becoming Munny and Drive Orbs.

Sora and Mulan thought up of an attack they could use to damage Shan-Yu and his Heartless Army as Mushu fired balls of fire into the air. The fireballs slammed into the ground and exploded sending the Heartless and Shan-Yu into the air.

Sora and Mulan became shrouded in explosive fire as they slammed into the enemies, lighting them on fire with every strike. Shan-Yu jumped away from the attack before it caught him as he summoned his dark powers to aid him in this fight.

Sora and Mulan's combo attack ended when Mushu unleashed a final volley of fire balls that exploded against the ground, destroying the Heartless as more of them spawned.

Shan-Yu charged forward and caught Sora and Mulan within a powerful rising spin attack surrounding the attack with purple streaks that extended the reach of the attack. Sora and Mulan were sent flying into the doors of the palace.

Sora got up and charged at Shan-Yu with keyblade winded back and he slammed it against Shan-Yu's sword, pushing him back as Shan-Yu swung his sword at Sora's neck. Sora ducked the attack and slammed the tip of his keyblade into the stomach of Shan-Yu, causing to grab his stomach and hold it because of the pain he felt.

Mulan slammed her foot into Shan-Yu's throat and slashed his stomach with her sword, causing him to bleed.

Sora slammed his keyblade into Shan-Yu's skull and blasted him in the face with a Blizzard spell , freezing it as he rapidly punched the ice to break it. Shan-Yu was dangerously close to the stairs as Sora and Mulan noticed this and ran towards him.

They tackled Shan-Yu and pushed him down the stairs as he tumbled down the stairs with Sora and Mulan chasing after him down the stairs.

Shan-Yu landed headfirst at the bottom of the stairs and flipped backwards onto the red bridge before he cracked his back and gripped his sword with the both of his hands while channeling darkness through the sword. Sora and Mulan reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Shan-Yu summoning alot of dark energy to his sword.

" Die!" Shan-Yu swung his sword downwards, creating a large wave of darkness that was charging towards Sora and Mulan as they covered their eyes and tried to protect themselves by placing their weapons in front of them.

" Fierce Demon Fang!" A large red shockwave slammed into the dark wave and canceled each other out as Sora opened his eyes and saw Youmu standing in front of them with her swords drawn.

Sora also noticed that her clothes were a bit torn and her skin had bruises on it. " I know what you're thinking, I can still fight. Lady Yuyuko said it would be best for me to help you and Mulan out with Shan-Yu." Youmu said while spinning her blades.

" Is that Devastator creature really that powerful?" Sora asked.

" Yes. It doesn't help that it can absorb and reflect certain types of magic depending on the color of that crystal on its right pectoral." Youmu said as she watched Devastator slam Meiling into the ground before it started to rapidly start punching her in the ribs as the sounds of cracking bones were heard.

Komachi tried to slice off the creature's head but it ducked and slammed its talons into Komachi's chest and pushed her back as Reimu threw several Yin Yang Orbs into the face of the creature stunning it as Marisa slammed into the creature while riding on her broom.

The creature feel hard onto the ground as Meiling appeared above with gathering in her fist. " Attack Sign: Roc's Fist!" She slammed his fist into the Devastator, severely damaging the creature and the ground as it exploded into a crater filled with rocky pillars.

The Devastator got back up and punched Meiling in the stomach, launching her into a rock as it chased after her. It began to punch and kick Meiling deeper into the rock as it increased the power and speed of the attacks.

Marisa pointed her mini hakkero at the Devastator and charged up magic energy into the magical furnace. " Time for you to go down! Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa fired her trademark laser at the mysterious creature and crushed it underneath its magical power.

Meiling punched her way out of the rock and jumped out of the crater. Meiling saw her attack damaged the entire courtyard up to the red bridge where Shan-Yu was standing.

The entire courtyard was filled with rocks that were large enough to use for cover. The creature escaped the destructive beam as a saw blade formed in its hands. The creature threw them at Marisa as she flew around to dodge them.

" Wowza! Talk about a close shave, ze!" Marisa exclaimed as a saw blade whizzed past her hat.

Sanae watched as the creature started to summon several green leaves to surround himself as Sanae seemed to recognize the attack. " That attack looks familiar, but where did I see it though?" Sanae asked herself.

The creature jumped into the air and threw the leaves at Marisa whom was caught off guard by the attack and cut her across her body as she fell off her broom.

" Oh no! Marisa!" Reimu watched as Marisa began to fall towards the ground before a small twister caught her and slowly carried her to the ground. Marisa landed feetfirst as her broom fell to the ground next to her.

" Tch! Looks like this guy can put up a fight!" Reimu yelled while throwing several amulets at the creature. The creature's crystal turned white as his body absorbed the amulets.

" Oh crap! Hit the deck!" Komachi hid behind a boulder as everyone followed suit. The Devastator unleashed a barrage of amulets that flew out and began to chase down Reimu throughout the sky.

" Cautionary Border!" A blue barrier formed in front of Reimu as the amulets crashed into the barrier and caused cracks to form in it.

" I see. So whatever it absorbs, it'll reflect with twice as much power. Quite dangerous indeed." Yuyuko observed.

" Thundaga!" Terra summoned a large bolt of lightning to strike the creature as the electricity damaged the creature's body as it began to move much more slowly.

Mario and Luigi ran up to the creature with their hammers. Luigi delivered a powerful uppercut to the creature as Mario threw his flaming hammer into the creature's, melting a piece of its face off as everyone looked at the creature and learned something new.

" Its face." Marisa uttered.

" It's a robot! So cool!" Sanae's eyes were sparkling as the robot let out a mechanical sounding roar.

" Time for round 2!" Meiling said while cracking her knuckles.

_Meanwhile..._

Ziden is seen jumping into a building to avoid a barrage of icicles that were coming from Celsius. Ziden had Nosada and Efreet in his hands and was breathing hard as he sees Mokou and Kaguya flying through the window.

" Gods! These women are a pain! My body's freezing out there!" Kaguya complained before she sneezed.

" This is bad. She's utilizing one of Ice's deadlier abilities to take us down." Ziden said while lighting a fire next to Kaguya to warm her up.

" She's trying to freeze us to death. Great." Mokou said while shivering.

" Kaguya, do you have anything that gives you control over fire?" Ziden asked as Kaguya pulled out a red robe and put it on. " Where the heck did you get that fancy robe from?"

" That's a secret!" Kaguya said as she coughed.

" Looks like I'll need to deal with Celsius, you two deal with... Shiva." Ziden realized what he just said as the two rivals stared at him.

" *Sigh* Mokou, you'll fight Celsius with me while Kaguya deals with Shiva, okay?" Ziden asked as Mokou nodded.

" Fine by me. Just don't let that Ice Girl kill you, Kaguya. I'm the only one that gets to kill you." Mokou declared as Kaguya walked over to Ziden.

" You'd better not die, Ziden or I'll kill you myself, got that?" Kaguya asked while poking Ziden in the nose.

" Got it. Celsius is going to lose to my burning spirit! There's no way I can lose!" Ziden said while stretching his legs.

" Are you guys done talking yet, or am I just going to have to freeze you all right now?" Celsius asked while leaning on the wall next to Ziden.

"..."

"..."

" Gahhhh!" Ziden, Mokou and Kaguya immediately ran out of the building as a barrage of icicles chased after them.

**Fighting of the Spirit ( Tales of Symphonia)**

Ziden fired several fire bullets at Celsius as she created an ice wall to block the bullets. Ziden ran towards the ice wall and delivers a burning spin kick to the ice wall, shattering it as he followed up with a sword swing to Celsius' neck.

Celsius ducked the attack and delivered a strong kick to Ziden's throat, sending him flying into a icy tower as Celsius chased after him.

Ziden fires off several waves of fire towards Celsius as she flipped and dodged the attack by countering with a large barrage of icicles.

Ziden ducks to avoid a roundhouse kick to the head and counters with a strong punch to Celsius' stomach, taking the air out of her lungs as Ziden delivered a wicked flip kick to her jaw, throwing her into the air and leaving her completely defenseless.

" Phoenix Hibachi!" A flurry of fiery kicks began to slam into Celsius' body as Mokou kicked her higher and higher into the air.

Ziden watched as Celsius is sent crashing into an ice pillar as fireballs rain down onto her.

Celsius appeared behind Mokou and slammed her palm into her spine and then kicked her through an icy pillar.

Celsius chased after Mokou as Ziden intercepted her and performed a spin attack that forced her to jump back to avoid the fiery spin attack.

Celsius raised her hand as sharp icicles rose up from out of the ground and raced towards Ziden. Ziden ran away as the icicles continued to chase after him. Celsius increased the speed of the icicles as Ziden got caught in a dead end.

" Oh damn. This is going to hurt." Ziden said as the icicles slammed into his body and impaled him in the wall. Celsius manipulated the snow around the area and formed several snowy fists.

" No, Ziden, THIS is going to hurt." Celsius said as the fists began to rapidly punch Ziden's body deeper and deeper into the wall as his bones began to break.

Celsius watched as Ziden's blood began to pool on the snowy floor and clicked her tongue as she sensed someone approaching her from behind. She threw an icy kick behind without even looking as she hears the person behind her, coughing in pain.

Celsius spun around and grabbed Mokou by her throat and slammed her into the ground. " So you're immortal, huh? That would explain how you survived being hit in the spine with the amount of force I used on you. Doesn't matter now, though. I can tell that you and Ziden have some form of bond between you two, so therefore, you are my enemy in this fight." Celsius increased the pressure of her grip in attempt to crush Mokou's windpipe as she grabbed Celsius' arm and tried to pry off her grip.

" Magma Harpoon!" A fiery spear pierced through Celsius' shoulder as blood and fire bursted out of the wound. Celsius is knocked off her feet by the power of the attack as Mokou tries to catch her breath.

Ziden walks out the wall with his weapons sheathed and his arms shrouded in flames. Ziden let out a puff of fire from his mouth as he looks at Celsius with an annoyed look.

" Something tells me I should use every fire attack at my disposal. Original and Copied. I hope Kaguya is having an easier time than we are." Ziden said aloud as Celsius got up and whipped up a magical snowstorm that forced Mokou and Ziden indoors.

" Blizzara!" A large chunk of ice was sent flying towards Kaguya whom created a fire barrier to melt the ice shard before it even touched her.

" This is way too easy! I even beat your strongest attack, give up already!" Kaguya gloated as Shiva was on her knees, covered in bruises and burns.

" Never! I'll defeat you for Master Shan-Yu!" Shiva began to gather a large amount of ice as Kaguya gather up some fire in her hands.

" Oh no you don't!" Kaguya unleashed the fire from her hands as it transformed into a wild spray of fire that wrapped around Shiva as she screamed in pain. Kaguya tried to stop the attack but couldn't as she watched the fire beginning to burn the surrounding area into ash.

" No...I'm...sorry...Master." Shiva's body transformed into a green crystal that flew into the sky and disappeared from sight.

" About time! Now I can help Ziden out in his fight!" Kaguya noticed Ziden and Mokou running into a large building as she jumped through a back window.

Ziden and Mokou proceeded to enter the large, empty living area of the house as they noticed Celsius was standing in the middle of the room, looking at the duo with an annoyed expression on her face.

" Infernal Cross!" Ziden fired a cross shaped blade of fire that Celsius couldn't dodge because of how sudden the attack was. The attack blasted Celsius through the wall as Ziden chased after her with Mokou following after him.

Ziden fired several fire at Celsius as she took off down the hallway. " Nowhere to run now, Celsius!"

" Who said I was running? Freeze Lancer!" Celsius created a magic circle that was rapid firing icicles at duo as they took cover behind a dresser.

" I should have known better than to let her get into a narrow area like this hallway! It's going to be hard to get close to her at this rate." Ziden said as Mokou frowned.

" Great! Now we can just sit here and freeze to death! Just wonderful, Ziden!" Mokou was obviously upset at this turn of events. An idea came to her head as she realized something. " Wait a minute. You can regenerate faster than I can, why don't you just run through her attack and beat the crap out of her?"

" No way! Getting stabbed hurts, you know?" Ziden said.

Mokou simply stared at him before she decided to push Ziden into the line of fire as the icicles pierced his flesh as he ran towards Celsius.

Ziden got closer to Celsius as his leg became wrapped in fire. He throws a kick her neck and she blocked the attack with her forearm.

" Swallow Kick!" Celsius hit Ziden square in the chest with a barrage of kicks that was assaulting him into the air. She finished the attack with a strong kick to Ziden's skull that sent him crashing into the floor as he skidded along the ground, staining the wooden floor red with his blood.

Celsius proceeded to calmly walk towards Ziden as ice began to coat the walls. " Did you really think that you could sneak up on me, girl?" Celsius turned to the side and dodged a clumsy punch from Kaguya as Mokou dashed over and threw a kick at Celsius.

Celsius dodged Mokou's attack and grabbed both of the immortals by their hair as she spun around, causing the girls to scream in pain from having their hair pulled.

Celsius released the girls' hair from her grip as they are sent flying into Ziden, knocking him down. Ziden struggled to get up, but the women were too heavy and he couldn't move at all.

" Can't move, can't you? How unfortunate." Celsius performed a sliding kick that struck all three of the downed fighters as the attack scattered them across the hallway as she grabbed Mokou by her neck.

Celsius proceeded to rapidly punch and kick Mokou down the hallway as the latter is screaming in pain from the impact of the hits began to break her bones. Mokou kicked Celsius in her jaw, stopping her assault and she proceeded to exchange kicks with Celsius.

" Not bad, Immortal girl. Seems you can put up a fight." Celsius said as Mokou smirked.

" Maybe you should watch your back!" Mokou said as Ziden was crouched down behind Celsius with a faint blue barrier around him.

" Mimicked Skill: Rising Fire!" Ziden performed a fiery uppercut that sent Celsius into the ceiling as she fell down.

Ziden jumped into the air and slammed both of his feet into Celsius' chest as she is crashing back into the living room.

The trio ran into the living room as they watch Celsius freeze the exits in the room as she stared at them with an icy glare.

" Time to finish this!" Celsius and Ziden declared as they charged at each other. Ziden threw a fiery punch at her head as she threw an icy punch his head. Their fists collided with the other person's jaw with enough force that the floor beneath them was shattered and scattered along parts of the room.

Ziden is sent flying from the attack and Celsius tried to attack the stunned hero, only to be intercepted by Kaguya tackling her into the ground.

" Get off of me, you wretched girl!" Celsius slammed her fist into Kaguya's chest and she pierced through her ribcage and grabbed her spine.

Kaguya screamed in pain while Celsius began to tug on her spine with the intent to rip it out as Mokou stomped on Celsius' face with a burning foot, forcing Celsius to let go and cover her face with her bloody hands as Kaguya crawled away from Celsius, scared from that new sensation of pain.

Mokou had never tried something so brutal to kill her so she was frightened with this new level of pain. She was almost driven to tears before she felt Ziden petting her on the head.

Ziden is seen holding a long red sniper rifle that was cackling with energy as he took aimed at Celsius, steadying the gun and keeping his index finger on the trigger. " Care to help me on this shot, Princess?"

Kaguya nodded and grabbed the gun with her other hand and helped Ziden to aim the gun at Celsius as she battled Mokou. " Get out of the way, you idiot!" They yelled in unison as Mokou jumped out of the way and Celsius looked over to Ziden and Kaguya with a shocked expression on her face.

" Looks like we win, Celsius!" Ziden declared as Celsius chuckled.

" Indeed. Looks like I'll be helping you guys yet again. I'm looking forward to seeing Yukari again. Just make it quick." Celsius accepted her fate and waited as Ziden and Kaguya finished charging their attack.

" Time to end this! Efreet Buster Cannon! Dead End Shoot!" A large fiery beam was fired from the rifle as it melted the floor and slammed into Celsius while blasting through the walls of the building and fired through the sky as the citizens of China watched the large beam rip through the clouds and sky.

Ziden and Kaguya clutched their arms which were broken from the recoil of the attack. " Damn. I always hated the recoil on that attack. You alright, Kaguya?" Ziden asked.

" Y-Y-Y-Yeah. I'm fine. I was just shocked that she tried to rip out my spine! Not even Mokou would do something that painful." Kaguya said as Mokou laid down next to them.

" I don't think we'll be able to help in that fight with Shan-Yu. I'm too exhausted to move." Mokou panted out.

" Don't worry. They've got Meiling and Yuyuko with them. They'll win, I know they will." Ziden said as the two immortals huddled next to Ziden to keep warm.

" There should be bedrooms in here, lets find a bed so we can get warm." Kaguya suggested as they made their way into a nice and warm bed.

" _You guys better win! I don't feel like cleaning up for you guys!"_ Ziden thought to himself as he slept in the bed, unaware that the girls are facing one of the creatures that he couldn't beat by himself.

Alice had an army of dolls whom were holding holding muskets that were aimed at the Devastator that was fighting off Komachi and Yuyuko with ease.

The dolls opened fire on the Devastator as the magic bullets exploded against its body and damaged the machine as it turned its attention to Alice and morphed its hand into an arm cannon. He fired a pointy mine that stuck itself into Alice's stomach as she looked at it confused as what it was doing.

**Kaboooooooooooommmmm!**

The mine exploded and threw Alice into wall before she slid the wall and landed face-first onto the ground.

Meiling punched the machine hard into the ground as she wrapped her arms and legs with chi energy. " Spiral Lights Steps!" Meiling began rapidly punch and stomp the machine deeper and deeper into the ground as she let a war cry.

A blade of darkness slammed into Meiling's back as she sent flying from the force of the attack.

" Fire Raid!" Sora threw a fire infused keyblade at Shan-Yu's face, stunning him as Youmu slashed him across the chest and delivered a strong kick to his jaw.

" Enough of this! DIE!" Shan-Yu released a burst of dark energy as the music changed.

**Boss Battle ( Megaman ZX)**

Shan-Yu performed a dashing stab attack towards Sora whom rolled out of the way, and missed being hit by the attack as Mulan delivered a kick to Shan-Yu's leg, knocking him off balance when Youmu followed up with a strong kick to his spine as Shan-Yu fell down onto his back.

Sora jumped onto Shan-Yu and fired a point blank Blizzard straight into his face, freezing Shan-Yu's head as Youmu stabbed Shan-Yu through the stomach.

Mulan had a firework launcher and aimed at Shan-Yu. The firework slammed into Shan-Yu and sent him flying into the sky before it exploded into a colorful display of explosions and designs as Shan-Yu's burnt body fell into the distance.

The Devastator watched as the person whom it was supposed to protect was killed by his enemies. " Target has been killed by the Heroes. Initiating Combat Mode! Classic Variable System Activate!"

" That thing can talk!?" Everyone was shocked that the machine can talk as it summoned more

saw blades and proceeded to throw them at the girls as they dodged the assault with ease.

The Devastator began to throw large cement blocks at the girls while they returned fire at the mysterious machine. The machine charged towards Komachi as its right arm morphed into a fiery blade.

Sanae was firing various amulets at the Machine as it began to violently began to spark. " This machine's attacks, they seem so familiar. Maybe I saw them in a game I played when I was younger?" Sanae wondered as the Devastator began to fire small blue tornadoes at Komachi.

Komachi is hit hard by the attack and is badly damaged by the winds as it sliced her abdomen open. The Devastator grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the air, causing her blood to rain down onto the girls.

" Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!" Reimu declared her spellcard as colorful orbs began to bombard the machine as it roared in pain from the attack.

" Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa fired her trademark beam at the machine as her and Reimu's attack combined.

" We almost got him!" Sanae yelled as a swarm of danmaku came from Alice's dolls and slammed into the Devastator's body as it began to violently spark.

" ERROR! ERROR! DAMAGE LIMIT EXCEEDED! SELF-DESTRUCT IS ONLY COURSE OF ACTION! I AM ERROR!" The Devastator began to explode as Youmu dashed in and beheaded the machine, causing oil to spray out of its headless neck.

" Dear god! We finally beat this thing. Whew! That was easier since we only had to deal with with of these things this time!" Komachi said while falling onto her rear.

Sanae approached the fallen machine and began to examine it. The others approached her as they watched her scan the machine's body when she found an insignia on the left pectoral.

" I think I know this insignia." Sanae recognized the mark from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it.

The mark was a purple circle with a large W on it. Sora scratched his head, not recognizing the mark at all. Li-Shang approached the group as he smiled. " The Emperor wants to speak to you guys." Everyone followed him up the stairs as the Emperor adressed Mulan.

" Mulan. You have done several dreadful things; impersonating a soldier, lying to a commanding officer about your gender and you have brought disgrace to your family..."

" Oh come on already!" Sora was upset that they were still angry about that fact.

"... but in the end, you have saved us all." Mulan turned her sad expression into a happy expression at these words. " All hail Mulan, the bravest woman in China!"

A large uproar happened in the audience below them as Mulan is given Shan-Yu's sword as Mushu celebrated.

" Ha ha! After all this, they gotta let me be a family guardian again! They gotta!" Mushu said to himself as Sora, Donald and Goofy overheard him.

" Wait. I thought that you were already a Family Guardian, Mushu?" Goofy asked as Mushu began to stammer.

" Wait a second. You lied to us!" Sora and Donald chased after him as the sword began to glow with that familiar red light. Sora noticed this and picked up his keyblade which was on the floor for reason. Sora opened the gateway to a new world as everyone watched a large red laser teaar through the sky.

" Whoa. What was that?" Mulan asked as Komachi tapped the ground with her scythe.

" That was probably Ziden. I should go get him and those two girls so we can go." Komachi disappeared from sight as she returned with sleeping trio in tow.

" Well we'd better get going. You don't mind if we come back to visit, do you?" Sora asked.

" You guys are welcome back to China whenever you wish to visit us." Li Shang said.

" All right! You two play nice now!" Sora said as Li-Shang and Mulan blushed at his comment.

The group brought back to the ship as they dispersed around the ship. Ziden sits down in control center of the ship as Mokou sits next to him.

" _The Ultima Brigade, Organization XIII and The Rulers of Darkness. This is definitely going to harder than the last war." _Ziden thought while looking out into space.

Meanwhile...

At a round, white table with the Nobody symbol on the middle of it, several people sitting around it as they were talking about something.

" Well now. It seems that the girls were able to take down a Devastator, remarkable." A man? with long black hair wearing a pitch black kimono.

" Tch! This is terrible! How was one of my prized creations, beaten by freaking girls?!" An older man with grey hair and mustache while wearing a white lab coat.

" A shame, even that disgusting hero couldn't even beat one of them by himself. * Sigh* If only that ice girl hadn't appeared on that mountain, Ziden would getting his ass kicked by that Devastator." A red skinned woman with blue hair said.

" Indeed sister. It's a good thing though, we'll be able to get our vengeance on him for what he and those two angels did to our boss, Corset!" Another red skinned woman with green hair said, pounding her fist on the table.

" Hah! What a pathetic demon that man was! What sort of demon uses bondage as a form of attacking!?" A blue skinned man with a large yin-yang marble in his stomach said as the two women glared at him.

" Calm down, you two. He meant no harm with those words. He just didn't understand how Corset's mind worked." An extreme regal looking demon with scythe like wings said as the two girls calmed down.

" Lady Ultima, when will WE get a to fight these heroes?" A man wearing silver armor with sharp claws on the right gauntlet asked.

" Soon, my friend. I want to wait and see what these 'Rulers of Darkness' are up to. They...worry me." The black haired woman who was revealed to be Ultima said.

" Yes. The fact that Ganondorf has been revived worries all of us. He will more than likely try to retaliate against us, along with the other members of those Rulers of Darkness." The red skinned woman with blue hair said.

" Do not worry, my friends. Even though we failed at recruiting that man from the Soul Society, we were still able recieve his knowledge on those creature he had under his command. We were able to revive the ten strongest ones minus the third and they are willing to serve under us because we don't plan to throw them away like he did." A tanned skin man with amber-colored eyes and silver hair said.

" Good! We've sent one of the Nobodies to the Underworld in order to sway Hades into joining us. It's only a matter of time before Hades joins us." Ultima said as an image of the Underworld appeared on the table.

Author's Note: Another Chapter done and more villains revealed! I would also like to state that while this seems like a Gary Stu story, it's really not because Ziden isn't the all powerful beings that you normally see in those stories. The only all powerful beings that you'll see in these stories are the Villains and the Universal Superpowers that are some of the more powerful beings in my stories universe. I just wanted to state this in case you expected Ziden to go on a curbstomping spree through this whole story. See you around for the next chapter!


	32. Olympus Coliseum

" Ziden." A voice was calling out to Ziden while he was staring off into space...literally.

" Ziden." The voice called him again, sounding a bit irritated.

"..."

" Tch! Ziden!" The voice was obviously angry now as two puffs of air were heard.

Crrrrrraaaaaaaaaacccccckkkkkkkkk!

" Owww! What in the Nine Worlds of Norse Mythology is your problem!?" Ziden asked as Mokou stomped on his foot.

" Pay attention! I was talking to you this whole time, you know!?" Mokou was upset at being ignored.

" Get over it, bee stings. I was reflecting on our enemies for this journey." Ziden said, calling Mokou by that dreadful nickname.

" Stop calling me that! Why is it that you barely remember me and Keine, yet you remember that infuriating nickname!?" Mokou asked with her anger rising.

" I also remember how soft your lips are." Ziden said as Mokou blushed. " And how soft 'they' were." Ziden's nose began to bleed as Mokou slammed her foot into Ziden's face.

" Freaking perv!" Mokou yelled as she got.

" Freaking perv whom you're in love with~!" Ziden teased.

" Whatever! If you weren't Immortal, I wouldn't even be interested in you!" Mokou said, bringing up a good point.

" Sure. I'm bet you're upset that I'm married to your mortal enemy though, am I right?" Ziden asked as he felt a burning glare coming from Mokou.

" Technically, we are married because of that weird ring you gave me four years ago." Mokou said.

" That is technically true." The duo looked up and saw Yukari coming out of a gap and landed on a couch between the two youths.

" Wait what?" Ziden seemed confused.

" Those rings are the symbol of soul mates and life companions, meaning that you must see Mokou as either of those. Ah! Young love!" Yukari teased as a big grin broke out on Mokou's face.

" I guess if it was your case, then it would be old love." Ziden said as Mokou gasped.

" My my. If I didn't know any better, I'd think that you were calling me old." Yukari said with a dangerous tone.

" Ziden, I think I'm just going wander around the ship with this new knowledge in my head. Maybe I'll rub this in Kaguya's face!" Mokou got up and ran over to a corner and took cover as Ziden's and Yukari's argument escalated.

" Of course I'm calling you old, you ancient fossil!" Ziden yelled.

" Who the hell are you calling old, you primordial retard!" Yukari retorted.

" I'm not old! I'm only 19 years old, you shriveled-up husk bag!" Ziden declared.

" I'm only 17 years old, you ancient delinquent!" Yukari countered.

They glared at each other as sparks came from their eyes and collided as Chen walked by.

A gap opened up and several Danmaku came from it and slammed into Ziden's face, stunning him as his anger boiled to the breaking point.

" That's it! Time for that ass beating you so definitely need!" Ziden drew out Crimson Edge as Yukari pulled out her umbrella.

" Uh oh! Ran! Ziden and Yukari are fighting again!" Chen yelled as Ran appeared and stood between the two people.

" Move out of the way, Ran! I'm about to commit Senior Citizen abuse! I'd rather not have to commit Animal Abuse as well!" Ziden said as fire began to wrap around his sword.

" Move Ran! This brat's ass is about to kicked all over this ship!" Yukari commanded while she tapped her umbrella on her hand.

" You two knock it off! This is not the time for you two to be fighting, so knock it off!" Ran yelled as the duo glared at each other.

" Tch! Whatever!" Ziden sheathed his sword and fired a small fireball at Yukari's ruby red Mary Janes as they caught on fire.

" Gahh! Why you miserable little-!" Yukari chased after a fleeing Ziden as Ran and Chen chased after them to save Ziden's hide.

Ziden ends up spotting an air vent above Patchouli as he said a quick hello to her while transforming his body into fire and flew into the air vent. Yukari is seen running towards Patchouli with severely burnt shoes.

" Where. Is. He!?" Yukari angrily asked.

" He ran past here. He probably went to hide in his room." Patchouli lied as Yukari stormed off towards Ziden's bedroom. " You owe me for this."

" Yeah. I'll make up to you over a Cup of Joe." Ziden said in a echoing voice.

" You mean coffee right? Sure, also I overheard that conversation you were having with Mokou and Yukari. Nice going, unintentionally giving Mokou a wedding ring." Patchouli pointed as Ziden retransformed back into a human form in front of her.

" I thought was a sign of sublime friendship or some crap like that. Great now I've got two Immortal wives and they both hate each other. God, I can just see the Domestic Abuse and the property damage those two are going to cause. Money out of my pockets." Ziden said as he leaned against the wall.

" Your fault for starting a Harem." Patchouli pointed out again.

" It's not my fault! I think something in this Universe is making this nonsense happen and I shall haunt their dreams with my awesomeness and terrortudeitivity ( not a real word)!" Ziden exclaimed as Patchouli slapped the back of his head.

" You really are an idiot. Oh well. Komachi seems uneasy about the next world, she said it reeks of tortured souls. Yuyuko also seems to want to go to this world as well, saying that she wishes to help those souls to move on." Patchouli explained.

" Great, it seems like we're going somewhere with alot of dead people. I never liked going to places like that." Ziden said while scratching his head.

" Indeed, dealing with vengeful spirits is not easy, unless you know powerful magic." Patchouli said.

" Like you?" Patchouli nodded. " Good, I hope you come along on this world then, your magic would be useful, I think." Ziden said as Patchouli gripped the book she was holding.

" *Sigh* Ziden? Do you think that the Rulers of Darkness and the Ultima Brigade are going to team up against us?" Patchouli asked as they walked down the hallway, being stalked by Cirno and Mokou.

" No, with Ganondorf being in the Rulers of Darkness, that idea can safely go down the drain." Patchouli looked confused. " Long story short; Ganondork worked with the Ultima Brigade, they were scared of his powers so they betrayed him and tried to kill him. Well guess what? They failed, he got angry and went on a Zealot killing spree. Link ended up killing him after he killed me and almost killed Dante." Ziden seemed to remember how painful his death was that day.

Ziden seemed to space out as he walked down the hallway with Patchouli walking by him. Ziden bumped into something soft as he looked up and saw Komachi standing in front of him.

Komachi grabbed Ziden by the back of his shirt and proceeded to drag him down the hallway as Patchouli followed them. Komachi dragged Ziden into a room with a wooden desk and threw him into the room as he landed on his rear.

" I brought him just like you told me to, boss." Komachi said as she disappeared.

Ziden looks up and sees Eiki sitting in the chair with several pieces of paper in front of her and she did not look happy. " Hello Ziden. It's about time you got here."

" What do you want now? If you're going to lecture me, I'm just going to shoot myself now." Ziden said while holding Celsius in his left hand.

" I should lecture you about all those souls you have coming to my desk and complaining that they wrongfully died because of your actions." Eiki began to scold Ziden as he blocked her out, like he normally does.

_Crrrrrrrrraaaaacccckkkkkk!_

" Ow!"

" Pay attention! Because of those actions, I've decided to give you a Fairy Companion to keep an eye on your actions. She is a very kind girl that shall accompany you on this journey and future journeys as well." A child sized fairy appeared from behind Eiki and floated over to Ziden.

The fairy had green hair that was tied into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon. She wore a blue dress with white trim, sleeves and had golden wings.

" Um...nice to meet you, Mister Ziden. My name is Daiyousei, and I shall be your Fairy Companion from now." Daiyousei introduced herself as Ziden just stared at her. " What?"

" Hey Eiki? How does it feel to know this fairy has a bigger chest than you?" Ziden asked as Daiyousei blushed. Eiki's answer to this question was obvious.

_Craaaaaccccccckkkkkkk!_

" Stop being perverted to your boss! Daiyousei is going to tell me of your actions whenever I decide to pop up and check up on you. For every innocent person you get killed or kill, I'm taking money off your next paycheck, got that?!" Eiki asked as Ziden slowly nodded.

Ziden waited for a second in hopes of Eiki suddenly disappearing as he watched as she began to work on the paperwork in front of her. " Uh shouldn't you be going back?" Ziden asked as Eiki shook her head.

" I forgot to mention, the Head Yama decided to give me some vacation time, so I'll be commandeering this office for my work that I brought with me." Eiki said while writing away on some paper.

" Great. So you'll be annoying me when I'm on the ship, wonderful." Ziden said as he received a powerful blow to the skull from Eiki.

" Show respect to your boss! I'm also going to keeping an eye on your actions in case you try to bribe Daiyousei into lying for you. So watch yourself, Ziden." Eiki got up and began to push Ziden and Daiyousei out into the hallway, nearly crashing into Patchouli and Mokou as she closed the door on them.

" Hmmm? Why is that fairy with you?" Patchouli asked. Ziden explained the situation to them as Mokou laughed at him.

" Oh! This is funny to you! You know what I find funny!?" Ziden delivered a powerful kick to Mokou's shin, causing her to hop up and down in pain as she glared at Ziden.

" That hurt, you freaking jerk!" Mokou yelled as she kicked Ziden in the jaw.

Patchouli watched as the two idiots began to rapidly kick each other as Daiyousei tried to stop the two from fighting. Patchouli merely sighed as she sees Yukari standing at the end of the hallway, with steam blasting out of her nose.

" ZIDEN ICRIM!" Ziden and Mokou turned to see an enraged Yukari charging at them with bloodlust in her eyes. Ziden looks at her with an emotionless face before he glance over to Mokou and grabbed her arm.

Mokou looked confused before she noticed Ziden's grip increasing on her arm. " Don't you dare!"

" Sorry! I hope you'll forgive me for this!" Ziden lifts up Mokou and throws her at the charging Yukari while he breaks into a sprint. Yukari punches Mokou hard in the jaw, sending her flying into Eiki's office as Yukari chased after Ziden with fury running through her veins.

Patchouli watched the scene with Daiyousei as they both sighed. " This job is going to be harder than I thought." Daiyousei said before flying off.

"... A Fairy Companion? In a way, this will make both her and Cirno stronger. Although, I'm curious about the new abilities she'll learn from this experience." Patchouli opened her book and made her way to her bedroom.

Ziden continued to run through the hallways of the ship as he struggled a vicious Danmaku assault that was launched by Yukari's gaps. " God-dammit! She knows I suck at dodging these things! Gotta keep running or she'll kill me!" Ziden barely grazed a Danmaku bullet that was aimed at his head.

Ziden was so focused on dodging the Danmaku and running that he didn't notice the banana peel that was in front of him. Ziden lost balance when he stepped on the peel and began to fall and tumble down the hallway until he crashed into a table, breaking it into pieces as Yukari caught up to him.

" Looks like you're about to get that beating you so rightfully need!" Yukari swung her parasol at Ziden's skull or at least tried to. Ziden blocked the attack with the sole of his left foot and performed a sweep kick with his other leg. Yukari was knocked off balance by the attack and Ziden jumped onto the downed Yukari while cracking his knuckles.

" Yeah, I don't think so! Time for some facial reconstruction surgery!" Ziden winded up his fist and took aim at Yukari's face as a loud audible crack is heard. Ziden seems stunned by what happened as blood poured from his now broken nose as he fell over and passed out. Yukari calmly got up and kicked Ziden hard in the ribs as she held her fan over the lower half of her face.

Yukari was so preoccupied with kicking Ziden that she didn't notice Eiki standing behind her, tapping her Rod of Remorse in her hand.

" Ahem!" Yukari turned around and saw the last person she'd expected to see.

" A-A-Ah! If it isn't Eiki Shiki! What a pleasant surprise!" Yukari tried to get away only to chopped by Eiki's rod.

" Yukari Yakumo! Ziden Icrim! Are you two seriously fighting each other at a time like this?! What is wrong with you two!?" Eiki began to scold the duo as they began whispering to each other.

" Oh god! She's about to lecture us again!" Ziden whispered to Yukari.

" Well I sure don't feel like standing here for two hours... let's think of a way to get out of this somehow." Yukari whispered as Ziden began to think.

"!"

" Eiki? Can you lecture us when we get back from this world? Yuyuko said that there are wrongfully condemned souls in this world, so we should really save them." Ziden said as Eiki thought for a second.

"...Fine, but you two are essentially family. There is no need for you two to fight on a daily basis, so please for my sanity, knock it off until this journey is over, okay?" The duo nodded as they ran towards the teleporter room.

Ziden used a terminal to call everyone to the Teleporter Room and before they even got a chance to ask, he told them why Daiyousei was here. Everyone began to pick their straws as the following people are picked for this world; Dante, Komachi, Remilia, Yuyuko, Reisen, Youmu, Eirin, Ike, Sanae.

" Wonderful. Dante's coming with us, hurray!" Ziden said with a sarcasm lacing his words.

" Aww! I wanna go with Daiyousei! Please let me go!" Cirno pleaded as Ziden sighed.

" You'll get a chance to play with your buddy later. We should go and deal with this world's crisis." Reimu said as Cirno calmed down.

" New world, here we come!" Sanae exclaimed as the bright light enveloped them.

The group now found themselves in a grey cavern as with several wisps appearing around them.

" This isn't the Coliseum. Where are we?" Sora asked as they walk to a circular platform with several other paths. One of them led to a rising stairwell as Donald ran over to it.

" This is the way to the Coliseum! I just know it!" Donald ran towards the stairs as the group heard a woman scream.

They turned around to see a woman being chased by several Rabid Dogs. Sora ran over to the woman and fired a Blizzard spell at the Heartless, scaring them into leaving.

Sora helped the woman to her feet as the group came over to them. The woman was wearing a long pink dress that reached her orange sandaled feet. She had her brown hair tied into a ponytail with a yellow band.

" Thanks for the help, kid." The woman thanked Sora for saving her.

" Why are you down here, anyway? This sure isn't a vacation spot." Ziden asked.

" I'm here to try and convince Hades into giving Herc a break with his opponents. Poor guy is running himself ragged." The Woman while looking down.

" Huh? You know Hercules? So we are at the Coliseum!" Sora said.

" You guys know Wonderboy?" The woman asked.

" Yeah! We're heroes too, you know?" Donald said.

" Don't you mean Junior Heroes?" Goofy asked as Donald quacked.

" Wait a minute! Hades is here!?" Sora asked.

" Then that means...we're in the Underworld right now." Komachi figured out.

" So, this world has a God we have to deal with. Great!" Ziden said, obviously not happy about this.

" We've beaten several Gods before, I'm sure we can do it again." Reimu stated as Sanae looked at the large door behind the woman.

" What's your name, lady?" Dante asked.

" Megara, but my friends call me Meg." Meg introduced herself as the group introduced themselves.

Ziden noticed that there was a large arena across the large river that was next to him. Yuyuko seemed to be walking towards the door leading to the Underworld's depths.

" Hey Yuyuko! Wait up!" Mario ran over to Yuyuko and caught up to her.

" We can relay the Message to Hades for you if you want." Sora asked as Meg thought for a second.

" Okay, but be careful. Hades is known for his trickery." Meg warned as the group made their way into the Underworld.

**The Underworld ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

They were now walking down a snaking passage way that was coated in mist.

" Talk about creepy." Ziden said as Daiyousei latched onto his head.

" This place is nothing like the Netherworld or like Lady Yuyuko's Manor." Youmu said while keeping her hands on her swords.

" Yeah, this place doesn't feel safe at all." Mario said while shivering.

Luigi seemed frightened about something as he slowly made his way down the pathway.

" I can sense the tortured spirits in this place. This Hades is a terrible person." Yuyuko said while frowning.

" So Sora? What is this Hades person like?" Sanae asked.

" Well, he was really shady and he liked to use people. I did end up beating him with Donald and Goofy's help." Sora said while summoning a new keyblade.

" Huh? When'd you get the new Keyblade?" Remilia asked.

" When we saved China from Shan-Yu." Sora lifted up the Keyblade and showed it everyone while they walked down the path.

The keyblade had a guard that looked similar to Mushu and the blade looked a burst of fire coming out of a dragon's mouth. The Keychain was a gold medal.

" The Hidden Dragon, huh?" Eirin asked as Sora changed the keyblade back to its normal form.

" Lets keep going guys." Reimu said as she felt a heavy strain on her body. " _What is this feeling? My body feels so heavy."_

_Meanwhile..._

In a dark room with Pete and another man sitting across from him. The man had blue skin and blue fire that functioned as his hair. His eyes were completely yellow minus his black pupils. He wore a black toga with a dark grey shirt underneath it.

This man was Hades, Ruler of the Underworld and its citizens.

" Man, Hercules is making mince-meat out of everyone we send after him." Pete said as Hades didn't seem to care. " How are we going to turn Hercules into a Heartless if he keeps beating up everything we throw at him?"

" Would you be quiet and let me think!?" Hades yelled as Pete fell out of his chair.

" Jeez, you might as well send in someone already dead to save him the trouble." Pete said as Hades slammed his fists on the throne.

" Wait...that's not a bad idea! And I know just the two dead people that can get the job done! And one of them has a mysterious power that prevents him from being harmed! There is no way that Hercules is going to survive this." Hades said while laughing.

_Back to the heroes..._

The group was now in a medium sized room with a Moogle in it.

" My gods! Are we there yet!?" Marisa asked as everyone yelled No!

" Are you guys done shopping yet!? I wanna fight something!" Ziden asked while doing squats.

" Almost! We need to stock up some more potions and Ethers. We're running low on items." Eirin said as she pocketed several High Potions and Hi-Ethers.

" Whatever. I just want to fight Hades and take a nap." Ziden said while yawning.

" Come on guys. You're acting like we're going to beat this guy easily!" Reisen said while waving her hand.

"...Meh. You guys can handle him. I don't know why, but I feel exhausted." Ziden said as everyone felt the same way.

" What about that Organization XIII member we saw earlier? Something tells me that this won't be an easy battle for us." Remilia said while flapping her wings.

"... Hey, fairy girl? Are there any enemies nearby?" Ziden asked as Daiyousei shook her head.

" Man! I wanna fight something already! This is so boring!" Sora said.

" Hey, you wanted to come down here, kid. Though I am surprised that we aren't encountering any Heartless." Dante realized.

" Nor have we seen any Zealots." Terra added.

" Lets go. Something tells me we're about to have a big fight on our hands." Yuyuko said, walking into a open area.

" Holy crap! This place is spooky!" Ziden declared as the camera began to rise upwards and showed that there was a pathway leading to several circular platforms. What was really spooky about this place was the green light coming from the pits below the platform.

" Hades! Come out!" Sora yelled as the camera went up to the building that Hades was currently in.

Hades was standing in front of a green vortex with Pete and two demons that were standing behind him, whom were named Pain and Panic. Pain was a pink skinned imp and was fat with maroon hair, while Panic was blue skinned and was taller than Pain and was skinnier as well.

" What is that!?" Pete asked.

" This vortex right here houses some of the baddest souls that have ever lived! I'm about to bring out the mother of all bad guys...that other guy I was talking about!" Hades summoned two fireballs, spun them around and then threw them into the pit. An explosion came from the pit as two figures were seen in the smoke.

One was wearing a blood red haori with blue lining that was kept closed by a thick, blue and black strap with two brown belts wrapped around it. He has his left arm tucked into the front of his haori, making it look like a sling. He has a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder which was decorated with tan, green and blue pattern.

He wears black pants and shoes, the latter had several brown straps and triangular metal plating adorning them. He had short, dark grey hair and was spiked. He wears a black shirt with a peculiar, grey collar with intersecting brown straps that is high enough to cover his mouth. He had a long scar running down his right eye, forcing it shut as a result. His left eye is amber colored.

The other man was wearing black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left it unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. On his back was a mostly destroyed purple tattoo that looked like a purple cross of some sort. He has scruffy black hair and has red beads around his neck.

" Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you. I let you out of the slammer-no strings-you'll be free as a bird. And all for one little job. Fight Hercules, in the Coliseum...to the death!" Hades offered as the duo glared at him.

" No. This is my story and you're not a part of it." The man in red said as Hades got angry.

" What?! Do you know who you're talking to!? I am the Lord of the Dead!" Hades yelled.

" No wonder no one wants to die." The man in red said, insulting Hades.

" YOU ARE FIRED!" Hades' skin and hair turned red as he charged at the man in red as he countered with his large sword.

The half naked man was about to help the other man out when the group of heroes bursted into the scene. Hades saw several familiar faces in the crowd. " You!" Hades was shocked to see Sora and was caught off guard as he was slashed by the man in red clothes' rather large sword, that he was wielding with one arm.

" Fight!" The man yelled as everyone prepared to take on Hades.

**What Lies Beneath ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora charged in and aimed for Hades' torso as he watched his keyblade phase right through his body, dealing no damage at all. Donald firing several Blizzard spells with Terra aiding him with Thunder Magic, but the magic phased right past him as well.

The Shirtless Man was confused on what was happening. Eirin and Reisen were firing arrows and bullets at him, but they did not have any effect at all.

" What's going on!? Why is all our attacks going through him!?" Reimu asked while Hades began to laugh.

" I feel funny." Sora said as the air shimmered around him.

" You should! You see, down here, heroes are zeroes! Comes with the territory!" Hades said before he tried to attack them, only to be repeled by the man in red.

" We have to go!" The man in red grabbed Sora by his arm and tried to drag him out of the room.

" Wait! We have to talk to Hades!" Sora said as the man continued to pull him out of the room.

" You were saying?" Hades had his fingers in his ears while ignoring the group.

" We gotta get outta here!" Ziden said as he ran out of the room.

Everyone ran out of the room as Hades threw fireballs at them. They got outside of his chambers and they closed the door as they took the opportunity to rest.

" This isn't good. Down here, we're being weakened by some strange power." Ike said while resting Ragnell on his shoulder.

" So who are you two?" Komachi asked.

" Auron." The man in red introduced himself.

" Ace." The shirtless man introduced himself as Ziden stared at his back. He noticed a large burn scar on his back and his front.

" Who are you guys?" Auron asked.

" Ziden Icrim."

" Reimu Hakurei."

" Super Mario!"

" Sora!"

" Donald!"

" Goofy!"

" Oh my. I hope you guys don't plan on leaving so soon." Hades appeared next to door via a burst of fiery smoke as several Heartless appeared behind them. Some of them looked like golden knights with lances in their hands. Some looked like green plants with four legs.

" Lance Soldiers and Creeper Plants." Daiyousei said as Yuyuko frowned.

" That's their names?" Reimu asked as Daiyousei nodded.

" Huh. That's pretty useful, being able to see their names. Now Yuyuko won't need give them weird names anymore." Ike said as Yuyuko pinched his cheeks. " Gah! Stop that!"

" Alright! Time for some action!" Ace pointed his hand at the Heartless blocking their way. " Heat Haze!" Ace fired a stream of fire from palm that blasted the Heartless into dust as they ran forward to the next platform, only to be stopped by a barrier and several Large Bodies, Creeper Plants and Lance Soldiers appeared.

**Vim and Vigor ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

" Everyone! Focus on the Heartless and avoid Hades as much as you can!" Eirin ordered as everyone summoned their weapons.

Dante opened fire on a Large Body with Ebony and Ivory while Ike snuck up behind it and delivered a powerful downwards slash to its back, sending it airborne and towards Auron.

" Hmph. Know your place." Auron unleashed a vicious aerial assault to the Large Body, destroying as everyone watched Auron go to town on the Large Bodies.

" That guy has some skill! Perhaps more than you and your mother, nephew." Yuyuko said while using her fans to deflect several seed bullets back at the Creeper Plants.

" Yeah! And to think he's doing that with just one arm too!" Ziden said while dodging a lance to the face from a Lance Soldier. Ziden delivered a fiery kick to the heartless and slammed his keyblade into its face, sending flying towards Remilia.

Remilia filled her claws with magic as she began wildly swing her claws at the Creeper Plants while slicing Hades' fireballs away. Youmu fired a sword wave at Hades as he teleports out of the way.

Kirby began to inhale the Creeper Plants as a flurry of leaves surrounded Kirby as a leafy crown appeared on his head.

" Leaf Kirby? Weird." Ziden examined as Daiyousei notified Ziden of a sneak attack coming from his left as several Lance Soldiers were running at him while swinging their weapons wildly.

Ziden wasn't able to dodge the attack as he is impaled by the Lances while Komachi focused energy into her scythe. Komachi swung her scythe, firing several spinning blades that tore the Heartless apart as Ziden removed the lances from his body.

The barrier went down as Dante ran forward with a shotgun in hand. They arrived at the exit to this room as the Heartless blocked their path and Hades began to fire streams of fire as the group.

Dante found himself surround by Large Bodies as he pumped his shotgun and got ready to keep it stylish! " Fireworks! Yahooooo!" Dante fired the shotgun while flipping it around his body, causing the bullets to spray out all around him, launching the Heartless into the walls and knocked several of them off of the platform all together.

Mario and Luigi charged up their respective attack and fired a barrage of fire balls and lightning at the Large Bodies.

" Thundaga!" Terra summoned a massive lightning bolt to strike down the last Large Body as the barrier fell.

" Oh no! You aren't leaving that easily!" Hades began to summon two large fireballs as Yuyuko summoned several ghosts and threw them at Hades, throwing off his concentration as everyone escaped into the caverns. "... Tch! Looks like the brat found some powerful allies this time around. The Son of the Traitor, Sparta. Eiki Shiki's Shinigami, The Ruler of Hakugyokurou, Yuyuko Saigyouji.

The heroes continued to run until they reached the entrance to the Underworld and a break to catch their breath.

_Meanwhile..._

" Don't you worry about those punks! I've released the Heartless all over the Underworld, there's no way they are getting out alive! So you just focus on turning Hercules into a Heartless!" Pete said.

Hades' skin and hair turned red as his toga caught on fire. " This is my Underworld, you idiot!" Hades turned back to normal and walked over to a window as a large black beast is shown. " Cerberus, go!" The creature ran off as Hades chuckled.

_Back to the heroes..._

" So you're a Devil Fruit user?" Ziden asked as Ace nodded.

" Yep! I ate the Flame Flame Fruit, giving me powers over fire and making me a Logia you're being hunted down by the Marines?" Ziden nodded as Ace clutched his chest. " I'm going to give you a piece of advice, beware of the Admiral named Akainu! That man's Devil Fruit power can burn fire and he's the reason why I'm dead!"

" I see. I'll make sure to give him an ass beating for ya! My fire can blast holes through mountains, I'd like to see him try to burn my flames!" Ziden boasted while throwing fire enveloped punches. Daiyousei sensed something coming at them as Auron repelled an attack from a large dark figure.

" Crud! The door's locked!" Ace said as Sora's keyblade appeared in his hand.

" Will that open it?" Auron asked.

" I guess." Sora pointed the keyblade at the lock as a white beam shot from the keyblade and struck the lock as it disappeared. Donald and Goofy slowly forced the door open as everyone minus Sora, Reimu, Ace, Dante and Auron ran inside of it. Sora and Reimu looked at everyone behind the open as they looked back at Auron whom was holding the creature at bay. Sora and Reimu ran over to help Auron, Ace and Dante as a barrier formed over the door, blocking any outside help.

" Well, at least this one won't be blasting me with ice." Dante said while grabbing Rebellion. " Come on, baby! Lets Rock!"

Fun Fact:

1. The Gensokyo girls are unable to fly or use their spellcards while being affected by the Underworld's curse.

2. The Smashers are unable to use their tournament techniques while in the Underworld.

3. Ziden is unable to use any of his other weapons and is restricted to using his powers over fire and his regeneration while in the Underworld. Yeah, the curse really does suck.

_Author's Notes: Another chapter done and a surprise character is revealed, Ace from One Piece! I really liked Ace as a character, plus he had control over my favorite elemental, fire. Auron is a beast in KHII because with him in your party, you can let him fight the Heartless while you take a nap or play some Goldfish with some friends. Another chapter will come out hopefully tomorrow, so look forward to seeing some Boss Fights! R&R!_


	33. The TRUE Legendary Hero Returns!

**Vim and Vigor ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Sora, Reimu, Dante, Ace and Auron was staring down Cerberus, the Guardian of the Underworld with their weapons drawn.

Cerberus was a large three headed dog, with each head having razor sharp fangs and glowing red eyes. The Cerberus leapt into the air and dived towards the group as they scattered to dodge his attack. The attack caused a white shockwave that traveled along the ground and caused several boulders to fall down from the ceiling.

" Sora! Anything we should know about this thing before we take it down?" Reimu asked.

" Well... I remember that he can breathe fire and fire dark balls of energy at us. Other than that, he'll probably try to bite us and try to pounce on us as well." Sora explained as Reimu began to summon several amulets.

" Sora! Why don't you use that Drive Form of yours and waste this guy!?" Dante asked as he dodged a claw swipe to the face.

Dante unholstered Ebony and Ivory and began to fire bullets into Cerberus as Auron swung his sword into its back, drawing its life crimson as it spray onto the floor.

Reimu was running around, throwing several amulets at Underworld Guardian as it fired several dark fireballs at Reimu. Reimu dodged the fireballs and threw a Yin Yang orb into its mouth, causing it to gag on the fireballs as Sora realized something.

" Hey! I can't use my Drive Form!" Sora yelled as Reimu tried to fly to avoid a shockwave as she quickly learned that she couldn't fly and knocked into the air with Cerberus running over to her with his middle mouth wide open and directly under the falling Reimu.

Ace quickly jumped into action and used his Fruit powers to slam a flaming fist straight into Cerberus faces, sending it flying into the wall as Sora caught Reimu and helped her to her feet.

" I can't fly! What's going on here?!" Reimu yelled as Cerberus roared and jumped into the air.

Auron leapt into the air and slammed his sword into the right head as Dante slammed his sword into the left one. " I think the Underworld is draining our strength. I feel alot weaker than I normally do." Dante said while jumping away from several claw swipes.

Cerberus' body lurched upwards before it slammed its paw into the ground, causing several boulders to fall down onto the battlefield as Sora and Reimu ran around to dodge the raining boulders.

" Blizzard!" Sora fired an ice chunk into Cerberus' eye, causing it to roar in pain. Dark mist began to gather in the middle head's mouth as it pour onto the floor.

" Sora! What's it doing!?" Dante asked, not noticing a purple light underneath his feet. The light exploded into a pillar of dark energy that blasted Dante into the air as multiple pillars of darkness began to juggle Dante.

Sora noticed the light was underneath him as well and he jumped out of the way while pillars chased after him. Sora kept running as the pillars began to close in on him and he jumped high into the air, performing several flips and gaining height.

Ace saw that Cerberus was causing the dark pillars to appear and attack his comrades as he coated his body in fire as a dark pillar of energy erupted from underneath him.

"!" Ace's body was blasted with dark energy and he was visibly shocked by the fact that he was harmed by this attack. " What the-!? How did that hurt me!?" Ace asked as he created two spears of fire. " St. Elmo's Fire!" Ace threw the spears into Cerberus' mouth, stopping his attack and allowed Reimu to slam her gohei across the right head's face and threw an amulet into its eyes, blasting it with holy energy.

Dante fell to the ground and began to channel demonic energy into Rebellion. " Drive!" Dante fired a lightning fast sword wave at Cerberus that slammed into his chest and knocked him onto its belly.

Sora ran towards Cerberus and leapt into the air. " Blitz!" Sora performed a powerful leaping attack, slamming his keyblade into Cerberus' middle face three times as the other heads slammed into Sora.

The two heads lifted Sora into the air while the middle head reared back with its fang filled maw wide open. Sora got free of the two heads and jumped into the air with light gathering around his keyblade. " Dog Paddle!" Sora performed a lightning fast downwards thrust that pierced through Cerberus' body and created a pillar of light that reached the ceiling as Cerberus was now stunned.

" Eat this! Homing Amulets!" Reimu threw a multitude of orange amulets into Cerberus while Auron and Dante began to carve him up like a Christmas Ham.

" Stinger!" Dante delivered a powerful stab to Cerberus' face as while Auron slammed his sword into the ground, creating red pillars of energy to pierce through Cerberus' body.

Sora slammed his keyblade into Cerberus' fallen body body as a bright light erupted from Cerberus' body as the barrier in front of the door vanished. Sora and the others quickly through the door, closing it behind them before Cerberus could get through.

The group found themselves back at the Underworld entrance as they tried to catch their breath.

" So it seems that this place is draining our strength every second we remain in here." Eirin explained.

" That's not good. The longer we stay, the weaker we'll become." Mario said while rubbing his mustache.

" Yeah. This Land of the Dead is terrible. So many tortured souls, I don't know how Charon can stand working here." Komachi wondered.

"... These poor souls. They shouldn't be tormented like this." Yuyuko was obviously upset at how the dead were being treated here.

Luigi looked around and noticed that Auron was gone. " Where did Auron go?" Sora asked as everyone looked around for him.

" Maybe he wandered off somewhere?" Goofy suggested.

" Most likely, so what's your story Ace? How exactly did you die?" Ziden asked.

"..." Ace remained silent as Yuyuko walked over to him.

" It's okay, Ace. We're all friends here, you can tell us. Besides, we maybe able to understand these Devil Fruit powers better." Yuyuko asked.

"...Very well. I'll tell what caused my death. It all started when I fought a man by the name of Marshall D. Teach." Ace began to tell his story to everyone while they listened with eager eyes and ears.

He went over everything from his battle with Blackbeard to his imprisonment on Impel Down, and his execution at Marineford when his brother, Luffy came to his aid during the Whitebeard war.

His father Whitebeard and his fellow pirates came as well and caused a war that caused many deaths. The Marines and the Seven Warlords were taking on the large force of pirates that opposed. His brother Luffy ended up freeing him as they fought together one last time.

Ace and Luffy almost made it out of the battlefield when they encountered the Marine Admiral named Akainu, a cruel man whom followed the principle of Absolute Justice. Akainu taunted Whitebeard by calling him a coward, angering Ace into a fight with the Admiral.

Ace quickly learned that his powers were unable to match Akainu's and was burned by his power. Akainu taunted Ace before he prepared to strike down Luffy. Ace quickly moved in front of Luffy and took the full brunt of Akainu's magma fist through his chest.

Ace quickly fell into in his brother's arms and later died from internal organ damage and blood loss.

Everyone was shocked and angered by the story that was told by Ace. Ziden and Remilia smirked at the idea of fighting these powerful foes and Ace noticed that look. " Ziden! There is no way you could beat Akainu! He'll just burn your flames like he did to mine!"

" *sigh* Kid, do you honestly think that Magma boy is going to beat me when he appears before me? My powers are VASTLY different from yours." Ziden said as Ace raised an eyebrow.

" Huh? How is your fire different from his? It looks very similar to his." Youmu said as Ziden snickered.

" Ace, I hate to say it, but your control over fire isn't that impressive. You are only using very basic techniques with those flames." Ziden moved his hand over the ground and Komachi motioned for everyone to move out of the way. Ace watched carefully as fire began to gather into his palm. The fire began to coat his palm and began to pour off of it in a liquid-like stream as everyone was intrigued by what was happening.

" This technique is the start-up to one of my more...deadlier Fire techniques. Because you guys don't know much about me, I'll let you know one thing. I use psychological terror to terrorize my foes." Ziden said while the Liquid Fire began to pool on the floor.

" Psychological Terror? What's that?" Sora asked.

" It would take too long to explain. Simply put, I execute enemies in brutal ways in order to spread fear among my enemies. This technique is one of those techniques." The fire began to rapidly spread across the small platform in front of Ziden as everyone watched in awe. " Liquid Inferno." The magma pool began to move around and created several fiery spikes that pierced through the air. Ziden raised his hand as the magma began to spin around.

A bright red sphere appeared in his hand as the magma formed a sphere. " Magma Prison." Ziden slowly began to crush the sphere while magma began to compress. " Disappear into the Void." Ziden crushed the sphere as the magma exploded, releasing a large amount of power that blasted everyone back.

Ace was amazed at how powerful the attack was and looked at Ziden whom didn't really seem to care. " Remember Ace, Fire is a powerful elemental and is not to be trifled with. Just because you're dead doesn't mean to stop your training, keep honing your skills and you'll be able to stuff like that easily!" Ziden said while smiling.

" Hey guys, no need to like be rushing you guys, but I think we should leave. The curse is really draining the strength of you guys." Komachi said while leaning on her scythe.

" Yeah. I'd like to feel the sun again." Marisa said while walking towards the stairs that Donald found earlier.

" Good, maybe we can find Hercules and find a way to combat this Curse." Ike said while walking towards the stairs.

" Hercules is a Demigod, right Sora?" Sanae asked as Sora nodded.

" Yeah. He was a strong fighter, he was pretty much invincible to my attacks." Sora said as they climbed the steps.

" How did you win, kid?" Komachi asked.

" I hit him with a barrel and he was stunned enough for me to beat him." Sora said while smiling.

"... Really? You beat him with a barrel?" Reisen asked.

" Yeah! I mean, he was still a powerful opponent! He hits really hard!" Sora said while rubbing his face.

" There are some interesting people among the stars. I'd never thought I'd be in Hell and met such interesting people!" Ace said as Yuyuko ran her hand through his hair.

" Don't worry! You won't be here for long! You can come to the Netherworld with me and Youmu when this is over!" Yuyuko exclaimed as Youmu raised an eyebrow.

" Is this allowed? I thought we couldn't take souls from another Realm of the Dead." Youmu asked as Komachi slowed down and walked over to them.

" Sure you could! As long as you don't get caught anyway! Hades is known for doing this, the Yamas have been trying to catch him for years." Komachi said.

Ziden was petting Daiyousei walking up the stairs, which reminded him of the fairies he had played with when he was little. They were really friendly towards him, even when he got older. He valued those fairies as friends and still continues to visit them. " _He is about to reawaken and I'll have to return where I came from. I hope those four won't be too saddened by my disappearance."_ Ziden thought as Daiyousei was looking up at him.

Komachi noticed the distant look in Ziden's eyes and knew what was wrong. " *Sigh* Looks like he is about to reawaken, I prefer this Ziden's personality to the other one's." Komachi said while scratching her head.

" Oh, so the real Ziden has finally healed from his injuries? Good, it'll be nice to see him again, but he'll be surprised that he is in a relationship with four girls." Yuyuko said while chuckling.

" Yeah. But I do hope he grows out of his anti-social phase when he gains the memories of this clone." Komachi said.

" I see, so this is clone of Ziden. How different are they personality wise?" Eirin asked.

" Not much except the original Ziden is cockier and more... violent-prone. Plus he doesn't care much for strategy or for his own safety." Komachi explained.

" You said he was anti-social, do you know why he is anti-social?" Eirin asked.

" I can't tell you that. It's a secret between me, Eiki and Ziden. Although he has been making friends though, especially during the last journey we had." Komachi said.

" Yes, was it the real Ziden whom encountered the Princess and Mokou four years ago, or was it the clone?" Eirin asked.

" The original. But because his clone lost his memories, he still won't remember you guys." Komachi said.

" Should we be worried about him getting angry about the fact that he is married to the Princess through a clever ruse of my design?" Eirin asked as Komachi shook her head.

" I doubt it. After seeing how much Kaguya changed, he'll probably enjoy her presence." Komachi said as Eirin sighed. " Although, he'll probably want payback for being turned into a dog, but that's probably it."

" Master Eirin! Look!" A bright light was above them as everyone ran up the stairs and were blinded by the light.

When their eyes adjusted to the light, they saw that they were now in a sunny courtyard with a large building in front of them and two gold statues with two warriors clashing their swords in front of the building.

" So this is the Olympus Coliseum? Quite impressive." Ike said.

" My my, this place nice for a Coliseum. Not even the one on my world was this nice looking." Terra said.

" Poyo Poyo!"

" Imagine all of the strong opponents that could be in here! Oh man, I gotta fight here!" Ziden said as Komachi and Yuyuko pulled on his ears.

" Focus on our goal! We are here to meet Hercules and find a way to protect us from the Underworld curse so we can explore the Underworld and find the gateway so we can move on to the next world, not so you can fight people!" Komachi continues to pull on Ziden's ear.

" Oh look! Someone's is coming out of the building." Sanae yelled as they noticed someone coming out of the building looking depressed.

The man was wearing orange-brown armor with it ending in a metal skirt. He had a brown belt that had a thunderbolt on it. He has a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it. His sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he also wears. He also wears a sky blue cape.

" *sigh*" The man noticed Sora, Donald and Goofy and immediately perked up. " Sora! Donald! Goofy! Long time no see! How you guys doing?"

" You know, the usual. Looking for friends, beating up Heartless." Sora said as he shook the man's hand.

" Junior Heroes, always busy!" The man said while laughing.

" Who's this guy?" Marisa asked.

" This guy is Hercules." Sora said.

" I see. Do you know of any way to protect us from the Underworld's curse? We got into a fight with Hades and found out that we couldn't harm him." Eirin asked.

" Well there is a stone that Gods use to protect themselves when they go to visit the Underworld." Hercules said as everyone smiled. " But even with the Olympus Stone, Hades is no pushover. I wish I could help you guys, but I have a match today. Maybe Phil could train you guys." hercules said while walking off.

" Wow. He didn't even try to learn our names." Remilia said.

" The guy's exhausted. Seems like he has been fighting a long time." Ziden noticed.

" I wonder why? perhaps Hades is behind it." Reisen thought.

" I wouldn't put it past him." Reimu said.

Meanwhile in the Underworld...

Hades and Pete are sitting in the Throne Room thinking of a plan. " So let me get this straight, that brat's Keyblade can work on any lock, right?" Hades asked.

" Yeah, why?" Pete answered.

" Did I ever tell you of the Coliseum we have here in the Underworld? My Coliseum makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic sized Kiddie Pool." Hades gloated.

" And that's where we'll end Herc the Jerk's winning streak!" Pete figured out.

" Problem, Zeus locked it up tight. So that's why we're gonna snatch that keyblade from him!" Hades planned.

" That won't work. That brat's keyblade is picky about its wielder! It won't just work for any bozo!" Pete explained.

Hades thought for a second as he held out his palm. " Situations like this requires a woman's touch." An image of Meg appeared in his hand while he laughed.

The real Meg felt a cold chill run up her spine as she watched the heroes walk by her.

The heroes saw that they were now in an arena with an square stage that had several large yellow urns on it. There was a satyr pushing the urns into place as Sora approached him.

" Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero...capiche? Remember what I told you. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep!" The satyr said as Sora, Donald, and Goofy laughed.

The satyr turned around and saw Sora, Donald and Goofy and ran over to them. " It's been a while, Phil!" Sora said as Phil hugged him.

" Well if it ain't the Junior Heroes! How's it going? Have you found what it means to be a true hero yet?" Phil asked as Sora scratched his head. " Thought so. So who are your new friends?" Everyone introduced themselves to the satyr. " So what brings you here?" Sora explained the situation to Phil as he chuckled. " You kids tried to take on Hades?! Hah! You kids are crazy!"

" Hey! We could have taken him if it wasn't for that curse affecting us!" Dante yelled.

" Well, if you want, you guys can train up for a while and I could go get the Olympus Stone for you guys and girls!" Phil said as everyone nodded happily. " Be right back guys!" Phil ended up walking off towards the exit as Sora summoned his keyblade and entered the ring.

There was a sign that explained what this training exercise was, Maniac. The sign explained that each urn contained point orbs and that you need to collect a certain amount of orbs and was good training for chaining combo.

Ace was watching Sora smashing the urns away while collecting the orbs when he noticed that Youmu was sparring with Ziden while Dante was sparring with Ike.

Ziden was having difficulty keeping up Youmu's speed as he wrapped his sword in fire. Ziden fired a large blade of fire that Youmu slid under and sweep kicked Ziden off of his feet and pointed her sword at his throat.

" Looks like you win, Youmu." Ziden said while getting up.

"..." Youmu remained silent as she sheathed her swords and walked away, leaving Ziden confused before he sensed something.

" Tch! Looks like its time." Ziden said as he disappeared from sight as Komachi and Yuyuko followed him by sensing where his soul was at.

They followed it to the courtyard in front of the Coliseum as they see a Vortex open up and see a man that looked exactly like Ziden but his spiky hair was longer.

" Hey nephews!" Yuyuko yelled as she tackled the Zidens into a strong hug.

" Hmm? Why is the ghost chick here? And why aren't we on Earth anymore?" The other Ziden asked with a relaxed tone.

Yuyuko explained what's going on to the other Ziden as he scratched his jaw. " So right now we're on a world, searching for the gateway, but we decided to help out some random chick we don't know instead of doing what we came here to do?" The other Ziden asked as Yuyuko nodded. " Cool! This means we can fight strong opponents! Now then, clone, give me my memories so that we can kick evil's ass!" The original Ziden placed his hand on the clone's head and began to transfer the clone's memories to his.

" *sigh* Let me guess, you want me to go back inside your brain and do what I normally do?" The clone asked as Ziden shook his head.

" Nope, you're heading back to my mansion to do a few...errands for me." Ziden said as the clone sighed.

" You want me to beat those new games you got a few weeks ago, don't you?" The clone asked as Ziden created a vortex behind him. The others came running out and saw two Zidens having a conversation.

" What the- Why are there two Zidens!?" Reimu asked as they both shrugged.

" At least tell them what's going on, Ziden. They deserve to know, so do the people watching us on the ship and those love interests of yours." Komachi said as Ziden gave a look.

" Love interests?... They aren't psychotic, are they?" Ziden asked.

" Its Patchouli, Meiling, Mokou and Kaguya. And there is a chance that Aya and Utsuho might get involved. Oh, and Komachi is your... 'winggirl', she's going to help out somehow and she's getting paid for it." The clone said.

" Yep! You've got a Harem going there, buddy! And all of the girls are into you! Lucky!" Yuyuko said while doing a thumbs up while smiling.

" That is lucky, although I'm not exactly happy about being married to two of them already. After this, I'm kicking someone's ass." Ziden said as the clone slipped into the Vortex and closed it.

" Well it's good to have you back, spikes." Dante said, patting Ziden on the back.

" So that was a clone you created to retrieve your powers and weapons while your body was resting? That was somewhat clever for a man of your intelligence." Eirin complimented.

" So you have all of his memories and powers back in your body then?" Remilia asked as Ziden nodded.

" Yep, I am very happy that I found my long-lost student after all these years. Oh man! Has she got a body on her! I'm so proud of my student!" Ziden said while wiping away tears and blood.

" Wow. This guy is more perverted than the other Ziden, that's for sure!" Marisa said.

" Yeah, I wonder if Mokou upgraded from mosquito bites to bee stings yet? I told her about the milk trick, I remember that much." Ziden wondered.

" Enough with that subject, Ziden! Jeez, I think I miss that clone." Ike said, causing Ziden to laugh.

" So wait, why were you guys in a rush before?" Ziden asked.

" Oh right! Meg's been kidnapped and the Olympus Stone was stolen by an Organization XIII member! Hercules is being forced to fight some creature called the Hydra and we have to find and save Meg!" Reisen explained.

Ziden summoned Hero's Strife and placed it on his shoulder. " Good. I could use a good brawl! Oh and Youmu! After we're done with this world, you and me are having a rematch!" Youmu cracked a smile before they ran down the stairs to the Underworld as they felt the curse began to affect them.

" Dear god! Talk about being drained!" Ziden exclaimed.

" Hey guys, look! Isn't that Phil over there?" Ace pointed to a downed Phil.

" Hey Phil, are you alright?!" Terra asked as Phil got up.

" Oh my aching head. Oh its you guys. Man, I ended up spotting that theif that had several of those white creatures with him and I chased after him. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars! He went down that way! You can probably catch up to him if go now!" Phil said while cracking his neck.

" Thanks Phil!" Mario said as they ran down, after the thief as they ran fast down the caves.

They ignored any Heartless that appeared they found themselves in a circular room.

" Huh? You'd think there'd be someone in here, weird." Dante said.

" Poyo poyo!"

"... Show yourself, Melody! I know you're here!" Ziden yelled as a Corridor of Darkness appeared in front of them. Melody and an Organization Member with dirty blonde hair that styled like a mullet with several bangs falling over his forehead.

" Ah. So it seems that we are graced by the original Ziden's presence. Now I can kill you for destroying my Kingdom all those years ago!" Melody said while summoning her violin.

" Huh? Ah! You!" The man said while pointing at Sora. " Roxas!"

Sora, Reimu and Ziden looked confused at the man's comment. " Huh?"

" Hmm?" The man pulled out a note. "Let's see, here... "If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition"... Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one..." The man pulled out a coin-like object.

" Hey! You're the thief!" Sora yelled as the man looked offended.

" Hey! Now that is just rude!" The man said.

" Shut it, Demyx! Hurry up and use the Stone so we can kill them already!" Melody yelled as Demyx used the stone and summoned a blue sitar that looked like the Nobodies emblem.

" Good. Its time for me to kick your ass again, Melody!" Ziden said while cracking his neck.

_Fun Facts:_

_1. The Original Ziden, while stronger than his clone, is also smarter and more perverted and lazy. Only Yukari, Yuyuko, Komachi, Reiji and Xiaomu know that Ziden uses the clone as a backup incase of injury._

_2. Ziden is also alot more stoic than his clone that you've known so far. You'll see that during fights and the intermission scenes staring him._

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter! I've just been distracted by alot of things, my annoying cousin who was annoying me the whole time I tried to type. Youtube was another distraction, but not as big as the annoying little girl, acting up behind me. But I promise I shall continue to pump out Chapters! This story shall not die at all! Not if I have anything to say about it!_


	34. Olympus has fallen and the Dreaded Hydra

**The 13th Struggle ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Demyx starting to play on his sitar as water began to surround him. " Dance, Water, Dance!" The water transformed into clones of Demyx holding his sitar as he command them to move.

" Great. This guy can control water. That will be fun to deal with." Dante said while pulling out Cerberus.

" Well, it looks she planned on making use of Ziden's element weakness. Unfortunately, since the original Ziden is here, that plan won't work so well." Yuyuko said as Ziden spun his keyblade in his hand.

" I'll take care of Melody. You guys take care of mullet guy over there, whatever his name was." Ziden said as he took a battle stance. Ziden placed his keyblade in front of him, holding it with his right hand.

" Oh? Think you can take me by yourself? How overconfident! I'm going to enjoy wiping that overconfidence all over this floor!" Melody began to play a melancholy tune as blue music notes began to dance around her.

" Ace. Feel like being my back-up?" Ziden asked as Ace smirked.

" As long you don't get in my way." Ace said as Melody began to laugh.

" Time for you idiots to drown in sorrow!" The music notes morphed into watery fists and flew towards the fiery duo. Ziden disappeared from sight as Ace rolled out of the way.

" Fire Fist!" Ace threw a large fiery fist at Melody as she conjured a watery fist to counter Ace's. The two fists collided, releasing steam that fogged up the room.

Ace pulled back his fist as he clutched it in pain as steam enveloped it. " Oh! So Lord Ultima was right! Magic can affect you pesky Logia types! That's good to know!" Melody summoned more watery fists and made them fly at Ace. Melody felt a stinging pain go down her back as she saw Ziden winding up a fire imbued kick.

" Go down!" Ziden slammed his leg into the side of her neck, sending her flying into the wall as a red light surrounded him. " Burn! Flame Spiral!" Ziden unleashed a large spiral shaped burst of fire that slammed into Melody lighting her on fire.

A water clone of Demyx jumped towards Melody and doused her with water, killing the fire off of her as she began to play a hateful tune. " Raging Torrent!" The watery fists merged together to form a large stream of water that was spinning around her.

" Tch! So she's going all-out with the water attacks, huh? This will be fun." Ziden said while stretching his arms.

Sora and Reimu were attacking the hordes of water clones with pure physical attack as they began to fire water lasers. Sora blocked several of the streams and reflected them back the creatures.

Terra finished charging up a spell as she focused it onto a group of enemies that were clustered together. " Gotcha! Thundara!" A large number of thunderbolts slammed into the clones dispersing them.

" How about a Spell Card to whittle down this horde? Nether Sign: Path to Yomotsu-Hirasaka!" A large amount of white ghosts emerged from Yuyuko's Spell Card and began to randomly disperse into the area.

The ghosts immediately began to damage the clones they hit as they exploded into Munny and health orbs.

Remilia was slicing through the clones and firing off small red spears towards Demyx as he panicked and dodged out of the way.

" Stay still, you empty shell!" Remilia yelled as she continues to throw spears at Demyx.

" No way! Getting stabbed hurts, you know?" Demyx said while ducking and dodging them, barely avoiding the attacks. One actually slashed him across the cheek and drew blood.

Ike and Dante noticed that Remilia was focusing her attacks on Demyx and tried to help her out, only to be stopped by the clones as they fired lasers at them. " Tch! Unless we take out Mullet boy, we'll never be finished here!" Dante exclaimed while blocking a laser.

" Yeah, but these clones aren't going to let us get close to him. Perhaps, someone can use an attack to get rid of all of these clones at once. But even then, we still have to deal with Melody." Ike said as he slashed several clones in half.

Marisa was using her broom as a spear and rapidly stabbing the clones, taking out some while grazing the lasers. " Tch! If I was able to use my spellcards, you guys would all be toast right now!"

" Mmmmm! Toast!" Yuyuko said while drooling.

" That woman can't be seriously thinking about food in the middle of a fight!?" Ziden asked while dodging a large stream of water.

" That's your Aunt, Ziden. You tell me." Komachi said while creating a pillar of purple light that launched several of the water clones.

" Come on, guys. Give it up already! No matter how many of the clones you kill, I'll just keep making more to replace them." Demyx said while making more clones.

" Then that means, if we take you out, the clones will stop appearing then!" Marisa said as jumped into the air and fired a multitude of blue danmaku at Demxy as he created a wall of water to defend himself.

Kirby began to spin, creating a tornado of leaves that were slicing the clones apart as Kirby dispersed the leaves, sending them at Demxy as they pierced through the wall of water and sliced up Demyx. " Whoa! That puffball is tough!" Demyx yelled while jumping backwards to avoid the barrage of leaves coming at him.

" He's not the only tough person in this group!" Sanae yelled as she summoned a powerful gust into the room and slammed both Demyx and Melody into the wall.

" Huh? Didn't know she could do that." Ziden said while scratching his head.

" There's alot about these girls you don't know. Maybe you should ask them sometime during our resting periods on the ship." Komachi suggested as Ziden nodded.

" I should. After all, I'm interested in this...'harem' that the clone got me in." Ziden said as the winds calmed down.

Demyx got up and summoned even more clones as the group was completely surrounded. " All right, time for you guys to drown in my water!" Demyx yelled as Mario hatched an idea.

" Luigi!" Mario called over Luigi and they proceeded to have a conversation in Italian.

" What the heck are they saying?" Marisa asked.

" I think its Italian. Maybe its gibberish?" Sanae wondered.

" Master Eirin? Please tell me that you have plan to get out of this!" Reisen asked as Eirin continued to stare at the two brothers.

" Ah. That plan might work, Mario. Go for it." Eirin said as everyone looked at her confused. " I know many languages; English, Japanese, Russian, German and even Italian."

" Of course you do. Your not special, I know over 60 Human languages and 250 Alien languages." Ziden gloated as Eirin walked over to him.

" Oh? Well I know over 300 Alien languages and 100 Human languages. Try again when you lived longer than me, oh wait." Eirin laughed as Ziden got angry.

" Oh yeah! Laugh it up doc! I've still kicked more ass than you!" Ziden declared as Eirin shrugged.

" Mister Ziden. Those clones are surrounding us, what will we do? I'm scared." Daiyousei said as she clung to Ziden's head.

" I think Mario and Luigi have this under control." Ziden said while plucking Daiyousei off of his head.

" Ziden? Can I hide in your head?" Daiyousei asked as Ziden shrugged.

" Sure. Don't do anything to harm my brain though." Ziden said. Daiyousei transformed into a ball of light and entered Ziden's head as he shivered at the feeling of someone entering his head. " God, that's freaky. Guess I'll get used to it."

Mario reached into his overalls and pulled out a picnic basket that flew over to Luigi and floated over his head. Luigi jumped up and hit the picnic basket as alot of snacks began to fly into the air. The food began to fall down as Luigi ran around to eat the food as Yuyuko watched.

" Those snacks smell delicious!" Yuyuko tried to run over to the falling snacks only to be stopped by Ziden, whacking her in the nose with a paper fan.

" No! Those aren't for you!" Ziden said as Yuyuko got angry.

" You could have told me no!" Yuyuko said while stomping her foot.

" I could have, but I didn't." Ziden said while scratching his head.

Luigi finished eating the snacks as he rapidly grew in size and became a very obese Luigi.

" Whoa! Talk about fattening sweets!" Marisa yelled as Luigi jumped onto Mario.

Mario struggled to lift the massive Luigi as the ground beneath Mario began to crack. " Nrrrrrggggg! Hi-yaaahhhh!" Mario threw Luigi into the air as everyone looked shocked at how strong Mario was.

" Yo-hoo!" Luigi performed a flip and belly flopped on the ground, creating a massive shockwave that blasted all of the surrounding clones off of the ground.

" Wowza!" Demyx is sent flying into the ceiling and the Olympus Stone flys out his pocket and flew into Reimu's hand.

" Got it!" Reimu raised the stone into the air as light shined down over the group. The group felt the protective powers of the stone, nullifying the affects of the Underworld's Curse.

" Whoa! Back at full power! Alright, time to clear this room!" Marisa pulled out her mini-hakkero and pointed it at the musicians. " Love Sign: Master Spark!" A large multicolored laser fired from her device and slammed into the musicians, throwing them against the wall.

Demyx fell down as Melody looked enraged. " Damn it! We were supposed to win this time!" Melody became enveloped in a Corridor of Darkness as she disappeared.

" Ugh! Roxas! Come back to us!" Demyx said before he disappeared.

" Man, that guy was like a broken record." Sora said as he pocketed the Olympus Stone.

The group ahead into the next room as they encountered a boulder with a keyhole on it. The boulder also had a glowing picture of Megara on it as Sora raised his keyblade and pointed it at the lock.

" Something tells me something bad will happen when we unlock this bad boy." Dante said while keeping his hand on Rebellion.

" Yeah, but we don't have a choice in the matter. Meg is beyond this lock and we are going to have to unlock it if we want to save her." Terra said as she gripped her arm.

" I wonder if Captain Asszipper is going to be down there too. I sense two people beneath us and one of them is malevolent." Ziden stated as everyone was confused.

" Oh! You're talking about Pete, right?" Goofy said as Ziden nodded.

" Hah! Captain Asszipper! That's funny!" Sanae laughed as Eirin slapped her on the back of the head.

" Focus! We have to save Megara and take Hades down!" Eirin stated as Ace scratched his head.

" _These guys sure are weird but they are friendly. Kinda of like Luffy's friends." _Ace thought to himself as Sora opened the locked and a green pillar of light reached the ceiling.

" Welp. Bombs away!" Ziden jumped into the hole with the Mario Bros. and Kirby following him.

" Hey! Wait for us, you idiot!" Reimu yelled as she and Sora jumped into the hole.

" Looks like things never change with him. He still leaps before he thinks." Eirin examined as she and Reisen jumped into the hole.

" That's what makes him fun to be around!" Marisa said as she dove into the hole, with her mini-hakkero out and ready to fire.

" Time to rock this party!" Dante and Ike jumped into the hole with weapons drawn.

" Ah! Um, time to save Meg, I guess?" Terra said before she jumped into the hole.

" Geronimo!" Sanae jumped into the hole with Donald and Goofy following her.

" Time to save Meg! Onwards to victory!" Yuyuko declared while leaping into the hole.

" This could be very entertaining!" Remilia declared as she flew into the hole.

Komachi and Youmu were about to jump into the hole when they sensed something behind them. " Phantom. What do you want?" Komachi asked as Phantom phased through the wall and began to chuckle.

" Your hearts... they are filled with such jealousy to your new comrades. The lonely shinigami whose lover was forcibly separated from her by her boss and the loyal gardener whom is secretly jealous of your Mistress' affection to the fallen hero and the Star Warrior. The darkness in your hearts is slowly growing and will consume you." Phantom said while raising his hands to the sky.

Phantom snapped his fingers as several Zealots and Samurai Nobodies surrounded Komachi and Youmu. They both took defensive stances as Phantom summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

" Will you conquer the darkness in your hearts or will your jealousy consume you and drown you in darkness' warm embrace?" Phantom asked as he entered the Corridor of Darkness.

The group landed in a circular room with white mist coating the walls and floor. They also saw Pete standing on the other side of the room with several Hook bats and ghost-like Heartless that had a striped hat.

" Ghehahahahahah! Looks like you bozos finally made it!" Pete yelled as everyone drew their weapons.

" Yeah, we made it! Now then, Captain Asszipper! I will give you two options; Surrender now and hand over Meg, or we'll kick your face in and then take Meg by force! The choice is yours, tubby!" Ziden threatened as Pete got angry.

" Why you!? I've got you guys outnumbered and outclassed!" Pete boasted.

"... Is that so? I'm counting at least 50 Heartless with you. Minus the fact that most of the members in this group have taken on larger numbers of enemies and that some of us can defeat them with their eyes closed." Eirin paused as Ziden, Mario, Kirby, Dante, Ike and Reimu all chuckled at this.

" Plus there is the fact that we obviously outclass you and your idiotic cronies. So yeah, you totally have us outnumbered and outmatched." Ziden said while tapping his keyblade on his shoulder.

" So what? We have a hostage!" Pete boasted again as he noticed something missing his side.

" Good job, Marisa." Mario thanked as Meg was placed in the center of the group.

Meg was surrounded in dark, cloudy rings that were preventing her from moving.

Pete was furious at this and stomped his foot down into the ground, causing the room to shake violently.

" I'll teach you punks not to make a fool out of me!" Pete slammed his fists into each other as everyone got ready to attack. " This is going to be easy for me since the Underworld is draining your strength!"

" Do we look drained to you?" Reimu asked as the fliers took flight.

Pete looked bewildered as he quickly grew angry again. " Why you no good little-!?"

" Guys!" Everyone looked up and saw Hercules flying towards them, riding his white Pegasus before landing in front of them. " I'll handle things here! You get Meg out of here!" Hercules yelled as everyone wanted to stay but Eirin had a plan.

"... Alright Herc, we'll get Meg out of here! Come on, guys! Let's move out!" Sora yelled as he sliced through the dark bindings on Meg and flew out of the hole.

Everyone arrived in the previous room and saw Komachi and Youmu fighting off a large group of enemies.

" Sora! Reimu! Dante! Mario! Dolan! Gooby! Ace! We'll handle things here! You guys go help Hercules deal with Pete!" Yuyuko yelled as she released Ziden from her grip and he jumped into the fray with Ike cutting a trail behind him.

" Gotcha! We'll comeback as fast as we can to help you guys out!" Sora yelled as they approached the hole.

" Don't worry about us, ze! These guys are dumb if they think that they can beat us!" Marisa said while throwing and catching her mini-hakkero in her hand while she had a smirk on her face.

" All right! Let's show that overweight freak whose boss!" Reimu said as she flew into the hole with the others following her.

Pete had a smirk on his face as he ordered the Heartless to attack as Hercules noticed Pete's confident face changing to one of shock. Hercules looked to his left and saw Sora and Reimu standing next to him with Mario, Ace, Dante, Donald and Goofy standing on his right.

" Tch! I'm going to need some back-up!" Pete snapped his fingers as several golden magic circles appeared around him.

The golden soldiers that the group encountered in Rogueport appeared from the circles and surround Pete with 30+ soldiers.

" Great. Its those soldiers again." Reimu said .

" *sigh* Yo, Shrine Maiden, if you can't bring yourself to kill these guys, don't worry about it. According to Ike, these guys aren't human anymore. Just a bunch of empty shells that look like humans." Dante said as he gripped Rebellion.

" No, we have to destroy these guys. As much I don't want to, these guys will continue to get in our way if we don't take them out." Reimu said while summoning Yin-Yang orbs to spin around her.

" Alright then. It looks they have some good warriors on their side." Dante observed.

There were several men wielding Lances and wearing light, golden armor ( Soldiers), men whom were wearing golden cloaks ( Mages), men whom had swords and looked like they could move ( Myrmidons), and lastly men whom were wearing heavy golden armor and wielded lances ( Knights).

" Do you recognize these Soldiers, Dante?" Ace asked while cracking his knuckles.

" Yeah, they're from Ike's world. Luckily none of them are much of a threat to us." Dante said as he spun Rebellion.

" Sora! Reimu! Hercules! You guys focus on Pete! We'll keep those guys off of you!" Mario said while absorbing a Fire Flower.

" Gotcha! You're going down Pete!" Sora yelled as several rocks fell down from the ceiling.

**Rowdy Rumble ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Dante opened fired with Ebony and Ivory and caused the enemies to scatter. Sora charged at Pete, jumping over the Soldiers and Heartless and delivered a powerful overhead strike to Pete's skull, stunning him as Reimu threw several of her orbs into Pete's stomach.

Pete jumped away from the duo and threw a purple bowling ball as them as Sora was hit by the ball and it exploded, throwing Sora into the air.

" Get outta my way!" Pete slammed the both of his fists into the ground. creating a shockwave that flew towards Reimu at fast speeds. Reimu barely dodged out of the way of the attack as she threw several amulets at Pete.

" Not so fast!" Pete surrounded himself in a barrier that blocked the amulets. " Hehahahah! Looks like ol' Pete's invincible!"

Sora appeared above Pete and slammed his keyblade into the top of the barrier, causing it roll towards Hercules. Hercules blew air onto his fist, winded it up and delivered a powerful uppercut to the barrier, shattering it like it was glass.

Pete is thrown off guard by the attack and is sent flying towards Sora. Sora delivered a powerful horizontal strike to Pete, launching him into a wall as Hercules cracked his knuckles.

" Yahoooooo!" Dante was tearing through the enemies with Rebellion as he stylishly dodged spears and fireballs. Dante locked on to a Myrmidon that was charging at him with a simple Iron Sword.

" Time for you to go down! Prop Shredder!" Dante spun his sword like a fan as the Myrmidon slammed into the spinning blade, getting caught in the powerful attack as he is lifted into the air by the vicious combo attack.

The Myrmidon is sent flying into the mages, knocking them down and interrupting their spells as the Knight moved in on Dante.

The Knight were about to attack Dante as they noticed several green fireflies surrounding them.

" Firefly." Ace announced as a green glow enveloped his palms. The fireflies continued to amaze the Knights as the fireflies began completely surround each Knight. " Fiery Doll!" The fireflies slammed into the Knights and lit them on fire as their golden armor melted off of their bodies.

Dante noticed that Knights skins were rock-like and they had blood still coursing through their veins. " _Good. So these aren't human then, but they once were humans before they got blessed by that Goddess of theirs."_ Dante thought as he lifted his shotgun and flipped it behind him and fired it without even looking as the bullet blasted a Soldier's head into a red mist.

Mario focused on the Soldiers as they surrounded him. Mario sidestepped a spear thrust and wringed from the Soldier's grip and slammed the blunt side of the spear into his skull and knocked him out. Mario began to twirl the spear around, sizing up the surrounding Soldiers.

A Soldier decided to charge at Mario, only for Mario to slam the spear into the Soldier's skull, knocking him out.

The other Soldiers decided to charge in as Mario created a fiery windmill that was sucking up all of Soldiers, blasting them into the air as they flew into the ceiling and they exploded against the ceiling, causing rocks to rain down on the plumber.

" Here I go!" Mario threw the spear away and pulled out his hammer and used it to launch the boulders away and towards the Mages. The Mages were caught off guard by the boulders flying them and were crushed by the rocks.

Donald and Goofy were taking out the Myrmidons that were attacking them. Goofy was throwing his shield into the faces of those swordsmen as Donald blasted them with Thunder Magic. They noticed that Pete was getting beaten up by Sora and Reimu pretty badly.

" All right, Pete! Its over now!" Reimu pulled out a Spell Card and pointed it at Pete as he braced himself for an attack, only to see that she pulled out a card.

" What? Bwahahahahaha! Do you really think that a card will hurt me? Are you going to give me a paper cut?" Pete teased as a smirk appeared on Reimu's face.

" Treasure Sign: Yin-Yang Orb!" A large Yin Yang Orb emerged from the card and slammed into Pete's stomach, slaming him into the wall as a bright light came from Pete's body.

Pete slid down the wall and passed out from the attack as the chamber began to shake violently.

" Uh guys! I think this place is about to cave in! We need to move! NOW!" Hercules yelled as everyone scrambled to escape the area before it caved in.

The group escaped the cave-in and saw the other members of the group standing outside the hole with alot of Munny laying around on the ground.

" Had fun down there?" Ziden asked as Reimu tapped her gohei on her shoulder.

" Not really, We had some fun beating up that fat idiot." Reimu said as she collected the Munny that was scattered along the ground.

"..." Ziden unsheathed his sword and swung it at the air next to him.

" My my. So you were able to sense my presence, even though I was invisible. Impressive, Mr Icrim." Phantom became visible as he was staring at Ziden with a grin on his face.

" You're Phantom? The Spector of Chaos whom was partly responsible for me losing my sanity and going on that massacre 6 months ago?" Ziden asked while pressing his sword against Phantom's throat.

" Ah! You must be the Original Ziden, the very one whom Drake encountered in Siberia. It seems that you are much skilled than that clone of yours." Phantom said while turning his attention to Eirin and Yuyuko.

" He has the same level of strength as me, its just our skills that differ. But our attitudes towards you and the Ultima Brigade are the same, we are going to stop you guys from destroying the Universe." Ziden said as Phantom glared at him.

" _I see. So these are the eyes of the Relentless Youth, I can see the bloodlust in his eyes." _Phantom thought as Youmu was glaring at him.

" Well well. It has been nice seeing some of you again, but know this Ziden Icrim, Komachi Onozuka and Yuyuko Saigyouji, we shall meet again and the next we meet, none of you shall survive against my newfound power!" Phantom said as he threw a green fireball into Ziden's face, lighting it aflame as Phantom disappeared into a burst of darkness.

Ziden slapped at his face to put out the flames as his skin was burnt to the point that one could see his facial muscles. " Gah! Your face is burnt off!" Sanae yelled as Ziden chuckled.

" It'll heal in a second. God! It still hurts though!" Ziden's regeneration kicked in and his face healed within a matter of seconds.

" We should get going, we still have Hades to deaal with." Eirin said as everyone agreed.

" Wait...Herc, you did kill that Hydra, right?" Ziden asked.

" Yeah. I slit its throat and everything!" Hercules said.

"... * Sigh* Amateur." Ziden said under his breath as he opened a vortex to the Underworld entrance. Everyone stepped through and saw Hades standing in front of them.

" Well now, looks like you guys had some saving Meg." Hades said as everyone sneered at him.

" What do you want, O Great Lord of the Dead? Come to taunt us for wasting our time dealing with the fat tub of lard that is Captain Asszipper?" Ziden said with a sarcastic tone.

" Ah, Ziden! Your wit never gets old. So you do know that you guys aren't supposed to meddling in the affairs of the worlds, correct? " Hades asked as Ziden shrugged.

" Oh please! When have I ever cared for rules? I'll go wherever I want, do whatever I want, and kick anyone's ass whenever I want! That goes for you Gods and Goddesses too!" Ziden threatened.

" Oooooo! Scary! Anyway, you guys should probably get up there and check on the Coliseum. I hear that the Hydra that you failed to kill is making a real mess up there!" Hades said before he disappeared.

Ziden merely shook his head at this as he looked back at Hercules and sighed. " We should go deal with the Hydra upstairs. Man, Hydras are annoying to deal with." Ziden said while summoning his keyblade.

" Uh, why are they annoying to deal with?" Remilia asked.

" You'll see~!" Yuyuko said as she flew towards the stairs.

" Wait for us, Lady Yuyuko!" Youmu flew after her master as everyone ran after them.

" Great! So we're dealing with a dangerous monster like a Hydra? This will be fun for a Monster Hunter like you, right?" Sanae asked.

" Sure, if we weren't dealing with an A-Class Monster that annoys the hell out of me. Maybe since we're on a different world, it'll be easier." Ziden hoped as they climbed the stairs.

They saw the bright light as they climbed the steps and entered the Coliseum area as they were shocked at the sight. The Coliseum was badly damaged and several of the marble pillars were as they noticed large footsteps shaking the ground.

" No. What have I done? I'm-I'm a failure, a washout. I'm no hero." Hercules fell to his knees and quickly dropped into a depression spiral.

Phil immediately ran over to Hercules and tried to cheer him up as the Hydra appeared and climbed over the remains of a wall as the group observed the massive creature.

The Hydra is a massive, reptilian creature with dark purple skin. Its body is rather bulky and it crawls using two four-fingered hands with white claws. The Hydra's head sporting a long, serpentine neck, large mouth filled with white fangs, orange eyes with slit pupils, and spikes lining the top of its head down the length of its neck.

" *Whistles* That's a big lizard!" Dante said as the creature roared.

" Eep! Be careful, Mister Ziden! That thing looks mean!" Daiyousei said as she flew over to Hercules and hid behind him.

" All right! Lets kick this thing's ass!" Marisa yelled as she took to the skies.

" Sure, this will be easy. Why don't we leave this to Monster Hunting Expert?" Komachi suggested as Ziden glared at her.

" Hahahahah! You're so funny, Komachi! I've got a better idea! Why don't I feed you to the Hydra and let it die from choking on those oversized pillows you call a chest?!" Ziden yelled as Komachi pointed her scythe at Ziden.

" Want to run that by me again? Because I could have sworn you said something about my-" Komachi was interupted by the Hydra letting out a roar that shook the ground around them.

" Knock it off you two! We have to deal with this thing before it causes more damage to this place!" Eirin yelled as Ziden and Komachi turned to the Hydra.

" This isn't going to be easy, but we can do this!" Terra said as the Pegasus ran over to them.

" We'll help out too!" Phil said as they took a battle stance.

**Desire for all that is Lost ( Kingdom Hearts II)**

Ziden throws his keyblade at the Hydra's head as it moved to the side to dodge the airborne weapon. The Hydra turned to look at the person who threw the weapon only to not see that person.

Ziden reappeared behind the Hydra's head and grabbed his keyblade while doing a spin in the air. Ziden delivered a powerful strike to the Hydra's head, slamming it into the ground and stunning it as Komachi ran up to it.

Komachi slashed one of its eyes out as green blood sprayed out of the wound. Komachi delivered a powerful chop to the creature's face, stunning it even more as Ace pointed his fist at the Hydra.

" Fire Fist!" Ace's fist erupted in flames and shot forward like a cannon, exploding against the Hydra's body as Youmu unsheathed her swords.

" Allow me to finish this!" Youmu dashed forward at lightning fast speeds and aimed at the Hydra's neck with the intent of chopping of its head as Ziden's face turned to shock.

" Youmu! No, wait!" Ziden tried to stop Youmu but was too late. Youmu sliced through the creature's neck as its head flew off of its body and fell onto the ground with a sickening splat.

" Good job, Youmu! You just made this fight harder for us!" Phil yelled as Youmu sheathed her swords.

" What do you mean? I sliced off the Hydra's head. It should be dead, right?" Youmu asked.

" Yeah, if it wasn't a Hydra. I'm about give you girls and guys a lesson on Hydras. Everytime you cut off their heads, two more will grow back in its place!" Ziden explained as the Hydra's neck began to violently shake.

Just as Ziden said earlier, the Hydra's head grew back with two more friends as they began to breathe black fireballs onto the group.

Ziden was blasted with one of the fireballs and was sent flying into the rubble of the debris.

Remilia took flight and threw several Heart Breaks into its body, drawing more of its green blood out of its body as it began to flood the floor.

Mario and Luigi performed a Bros. Attack as Mario ran forward with his hammer out and Luigi came up from behind and slammed his hammer into Mario, causing to go into the ground and moved towards the Hydra's body.

Mario jumped out of the ground, right next to the Hydra's body and performed a powerful spin attack that was dealing large amounts of damage to the Hydra's body.

One of the Hydra's heads lurched out and grabbed Remilia into its sharp fangs as it bit deeper into its flesh, causing Remilia to scream in pain as she struggled to get free from the Hydra's maw.

Eirin fired several arrows into the Hydra's eyes, forcing it to release Remilia from its bite as she fell onto the ground and began to heal her wounds.

The other heads focused their attention on Eirin as their eyes flashed blue. A powerful blue lightning bolt pierced through her stomach, leaving a bloody hole in her torso. Eirin fell to her knees and clutched her bleeding wound as Reisen ran over to her.

" Oh no! Master Eirin! Are you alright?!" Reisen asked as Eirin's wound began to heal.

" I'm fine, Udonge. This creature is alot stronger than I would have imagined. I can barely move because of that lightning striking me." Eirin said as she fell on her behind.

Sora was dodging the lightning bolts as they tried to copy what happened to Eirin, but were unable to hit the agile youth. Sora wrapped his keyblade in ice and threw at one of the Hydra's heads, freezing it as Reisen fired a danmaku bullet at it, shattering it as Ziden emerged from some rubble.

Kirby was running around the Hydra's body, firing sharp leaves into its body and trying his hardest not to slip up in large puddle of blood that is gathering on the floor.

" Blizzara!" Terra summoned a large icicle to slam into the creature's body body freezing it as a lightning bolt strikes her arm, burning it as she fell down and cried out in pain as she casted Cura on herself.

Youmu and Ike were running around the Hydra and dodging the fireballs and lightning that were raining down on them. Ike threw his sword into the air, jumped up to catch it and slammed it into one of the heads, killing it as it fell to the ground.

One of the heads saw its fallen comrade and came up with a smart plan. It lurched over to the other neck and proceeded to eat the other necks.

" What the hell?! Is it eating itself!?" Ziden asked as head finished eating the necks as the heads were seperated from the necks.

" Huh? That's pretty smart, it's making more heads for its body." Yuyuko examined as she felt a surge of power building up inside of her.

The Hydra now had 7 heads and was now going all out with its lightning attacks. Ziden decided to walk over to Hercules and sat next. " Screw it. I'm done for today! You kids can handle the rest of this fight as I rest here and eat this here Pizza. All. By. Myself!" Ziden said while pulling out a box of Pizza from out of his jacket.

" All right then. Time for some hand-to-hand action!" Dante announced as a bright light came from his body.

Everyone looked in Dante's direction and saw that he was wielding a new weapon. On his arms and legs were gauntlets and greaves that had several white lines going over them.

" All right, Beowolf! Time to 'lighten' things up!" Dante laughed at his pun as he charged at the Hydra's body and delivered several lightning fast punches that stunning the large creature.

" Huh, those gauntlets... I see now. It seems that they are boosting Dante's attack strength and speed. Impressive weaponry." Eirin observed as Dante unleashed a vicious spin kick on the poor 7-headed beast.

Yuyuko felt a surge power flow through her body as she unleashed her Overlimit! " Oh my! It seems that I got my Overlimit!"

" Go down, you overgrown lizard! Rising Dragon!" Dante performed a powerful jumping that slammed into its belly and caused all of the heads to cough up blood. " Not done yet! The Hammer!" Dante performed a double fisted haymaker to its stomach and sent it flying into the air.

" I got him! Love Sign: Master Spark!" Marisa fired her trademark seizure causing beam into the Hydra as it engulf the creature as several colorful butterflies.

Yuyuko began to unleash her Mystic Arte as the Butterflies landed on the Hydra as Yuyuko opened her arms as if she was about to give someone a hug. A surge of mysterious energy ripped through the Hydra's body as Yuyuko floated up to the Hydra.

" Feel the wondrous embrace of the afterlife. Blessed Departure!" Yuyuko said as the butterflies exploded and caused large amounts of damage to the creature as bright light came from its body.

The Hydra fell onto the ground, lifeless as everyone walked over to Hercules while Yuyuko and Youmu stayed near the Hydra's body.

" I'm nothing but a failure." Hercules was trailing down the river of depression and was stuck on it without a paddle, I reckon.

" Come on, Herc. Cheer up, it's not your fault." Sora said in an attempt to cheer him up, but it didn't work.

Everyone tried their best to try and cheer Hercules up, but none of their attempts were working.

" Oh wait. Hercules, I got the Olympus Stone back! Here." Sora pulled the Olympus Stone out of his pocket as a red light surrounded it. Sora unlocked another gateway as Phil approached them.

" Whoa! What's with the light show, guys?" Phil asked.

" We've got to get going, but don't worry! We're going to come back!" Sora said.

" Ace. As much I know that Yuyuko wants to take you and Auron with us, you can't come with us on this journey. You'll have to stay here until we can transfer you and Auron to Gensokyo." Ziden explained as Ace smiled.

" Hey. You make sure and kick those Ultima Brigade guys asses and keep these worlds safe! I'll see you guys when you get back!" Ace said as the magic circle surrounded the group and the Hydra.

The group was now back on the Zeta Dreadnought and Ziden was wondering why Yuyuko brought the Hydra on the ship with them.

" Why, isn't it obvious? I want you to cook it for me! Youmu can help you out if you want!" Yuyuko said while moving from side to side.

" *Sigh* I will never get used to you guys. All of you are weird." Ziden said as he walked off.

" We're not weird. He's weird." Reisen said as they walked to the TV room.

" Hmm? Why am I sensing magical energy coming from the Library? That Patchouli girl must doing some form of experiment. I should meet her and see if I should be angry with my clone getting me involved with her and 3 other girls. Luckily the last time it was only one girl and she was mean." Ziden thought aloud as he exploded in a burst of purple light.

_Meanwhile in the Library..._

Patchouli was standing in front of a large magic circle as she was holding a mysterious book. Alice was also here as she was interested in this experiment.

" Time to see if this book truly is a real magic tome." Patchouli said as a burst purple light appeared behind her.

" What are you doing, Patchouli?" Ziden asked as Patchouli turned around.

Patchouli turned around and looked at Ziden with an emotionlesss expression. " Oh, you must be the Original Ziden. I do hope that you are a lot less touchy than the clone." Patchouli said as she turned back around.

" Not bad, clone, not bad!" Ziden said as he sat down on a chair and watched this experiment as well. " Well, what are you doing?"

" I'm trying a spell that will summon a demon familiar to this realm and it will help me manage this library." Patchouli said.

" Oh, what makes you think that the spell will work and do you think that this Library is yours?" Ziden asked.

" It will and I've read in several books that in marriages the spouses share their belongings." Patchouli said as Ziden chuckled.

" Well, as long as you know that, I'm fine. You should know that the clone did get me involved with a woman during the last war and she is...uh unique. She's quite the trooper." Ziden said as the magic in the circle sparked up.

" Its working and as long as she doesn't try to kill us, I'm fine with it." Patchouli said as a black creature began to emerge from the circle and took on a disturbing shape.

" Ewww! What the F*** is that thing and why does it look like that!?" Ziden swore as he took out his sword.

" Ziden! Language and I don't know! Something went wrong!" Patchouli said as she covered her eyes.

"... Those two didn't even notice that I was here." Alice placed her head on the table and slowly cried as Shanghai patted her on the back.

_Fun Fact:_

_1. Ace is not going to be joining the Heroes on this journey. Just thought I'd put that out there._

_2. Yuyuko's Mystic Arte, Blessed Departure, has a 50% chance of Insta-killing its targets._

_Author's Note: Another Chapter is out and I'm sorry about the delay! I got really distracted by Kingdom Hearts II because I finally got the Emulator to work ( I do own the game and the system, but the latter is broken and I don't feel like buying another one.). I have also been distracted by Shin Megami Tensei games because of how fun they are, I mean, holy crap! Oh yeah, that creature Patchouli summoned is from SMT and is visually disturbing to men and children alike. You have been warned for the next chapter! Send in more Reviews dudes!_


End file.
